Opération British (unfinished)
by MSZ-006C1
Summary: Fanfic (French language only) relating the British Operation led the Zeon Forces from JAN 4th UC 0079 to JAN 10th UC 0079 (that is to say 9 months before the Gundam original series storyline even starts)..
1. Prologue

## **OPERATIONBRITISH **

**PROLOGUE **

«...C'est dans la seconde moitié du XXIè siècle que la Terre commença à rencontrer de sérieux problèmes de surpopulation et de surpeuplement tels qu'il devenait alors urgent d'y remédier. Alors que certains pays en voie de développement venaient juste d'entrer dans la seconde phase de la transition démographique, celle où le taux de croissance suit la chute du taux de mortalité pour se stabiliser, la population occidentale connaissait une nouvelle explosion démographique. Celle-ci était essentiellement stimulée par un contexte politico-économique et social enfin stabilisé après plus d'un siècle de crise et de conflits régionaux. Apporter une solution à ces problèmes. Ce fut là le premier défi imposé à la Fédération Terrienne, fruit de l'union politique entre tous les états mondiaux, union née dans la violence et la douleur, après quinze ans de luttes parlementaires, constitutionnelles... et armées. 

Les premières tentatives d'ordre médico-sociologiques s'avérèrent être des échecs : l'imposition de la pilule contraceptive, la légalisation de l'avortement ou encore les campagnes anti-natalistes obtinrent peu de résultats véritablement concluants, autant dans les pays du Tiers-monde que dans les pays industrialisés à majorité catholique. Comble de malchance, le spectre des maladies sexuellement transmissibles ayant été abattu au cours du siècle, l'utilisation du préservatif avait connu une baisse non négligeable... Plusieurs études gouvernementales furent alors entreprises et révélèrent ce que tous les sociologues savaient déjà : que toute tentative d'imposition d'un modèle d'hygiène de vie à des populations habituées à un autre serait voué à l'échec à moins d'opérer un changement radical dans les mentalités. L'unification politique avait donné lieu à des troubles sans précèdent dans l'Histoire, mais elle avait toutefois fini par aboutir. Or, à l'inverse, il était clair que l'Humanité n'était pas prête à accepter l'uniformisation des mentalités, autrement dit une standardisation sociale établie selon un modèle théorique, élaboré par une «élite», et qui de toute façon, se révélerait inadapté à la multiplicité de la race humaine. 

Il ne restait alors plus qu'à chercher un autre type de solution : l'extension de l'espace habitable. Parmi les solutions proposées figurait en bonne place la colonisation des fonds-marins, solution hautement séduisante mais qui fut toutefois considérablement ralentie et limitée par les poussées écologistes et scientifiques qui réclamaient un contrôle strict et sévère. Les nouvelles cités sous-marines, au nombre de neuf réparties dans les cinq océans, ne purent même pas absorber un centième de la population mondiale, laquelle atteignait désormais les seize milliards. Il fut même question d'une possible colonisation du sous-sol terrestre, projet qui fut abandonné puis repris plus tard pour la colonisation lunaire. 

Mais les projets les plus ambitieux furent toutefois les projets de manipulation climatique, visant à convertir les zones hostiles et inhabitées en espaces colonisables : reboisement, détournement des courants marins ou aériens, manipulations des sols, de la flore, des cours d'eau, de la météorologie, etc... Toutefois, l'appréhension de certains milieux politiques, les craintes de l'opinion publique, soutenues et amplifiées par les médias, renforcées en cela par les résultats désastreux ou fort coûteux de certaines expérimentations locales eurent raison de ces projets jugés utopiques et beaucoup trop dangereux pour l'équilibre écologique de la planète. Par ailleurs les milieux scientifiques eux-mêmes s'accordèrent pour mettre un terme à ces expériences d'apprenti sorciers, soucieux de préserver l'équilibre naturel de l'environnement. Toutes ces alternatives ayant offert peu de débouchés satisfaisants ou rencontré trop de difficultés, il fallut se tourner vers l'unique autre possibilité : l'espace. 

Telle la fièvre qui s'était emparée de la communauté mondiale dans les années 50 et 60 au cours du vingtième siècle, la conquête spatiale connut un nouvel essor et un renouveau complet, nettement encouragé en cela par les organisations politiques, les grands conglomérats industriels et par la population mondiale qui voyaient là l'opportunité de se voir ouvrir de nouveaux horizons, de nouveaux espaces à conquérir et de nouvelles frontières à franchir. Ce fut le début d'un nouvel âge d'or de l'ère industrielle : la croissance économique et technologique connurent un essor sans précèdent, atteignant parfois des chiffres records de trente-six pour cent par an ! 

Un premier pas, timide, avait été effectué en 2026 lorsque le gouvernement envoya un groupe de vaisseaux-colonisateurs vers Jupiter. Le but était d'établir à proximité des satellites galiléens une colonie scientifique et industrielle, si possible durable, destinée principalement à fournir la Terre en Hélium 3, isotope léger combiné au Deutérium qui devint progressivement dès 2053 le combustible standard pour tous les véhicules spatiaux lourds à propulsion thermonucléaire. Toutefois, le premier véritable terrain d'expérimentation fut naturellement la Lune, jusqu'alors exclusivement réservée aux seuls scientifiques et militaires. Mais dès 2037, malgré un début de colonisation accélérée, il devint évident que même la Lune seule ne suffirait pas à juguler l'excèdent de la population. La colonisation se ralentit pour être définitivement stoppée à la fin du siècle avec l'achèvement de la vingt-cinquième et dernière cité lunaire, Amman. 

Il fallut donc se tourner vers de nouvelles solutions et c'est ainsi que, motivés par les extraordinaires progrès scientifiques et technologiques du siècle, de nombreuses équipes de scientifiques commencèrent à élaborer d'aussi colossaux qu'invraisemblables projets : terraformage complet de la Lune, de Mars ou de Venus, aménagement d'astéroïdes, gigantesques stations spatiales tournoyant autour du Soleil ou autour de la Terre, envois de vaisseaux chargés de colons vers les étoiles les plus proches, vers d'hypothétiques planètes habitables. 

Finalement, ce n'est que vers 2045 que fut adoptée la solution de la colonisation de l'orbite circumterrestre et que commencèrent les études visant à déterminer la forme des futures colonies. L'idée consistait à bâtir sur orbite de grandes stations spatiales autonomes placées ensuite autour des Points Lagrange, ces points fixes sur l'orbite circumterrestre où s'annulent les forces gravitationnelles de la Terre et de la Lune. Ces stations devaient reproduire un environnement identique à celui de la planète, gravité, écosystème et climats compris, et fournir ainsi aux nouveaux immigrants un cadre d'habitation optimisé pour la colonisation spatiale à long terme. Prenant pour base les projets Biosphère 1, 2 et 3 du siècle précèdent, les plans de ces stations prévoyaient la création de biomes artificiels conformes aux zones climatiques de la Terre. Au sein de ceux-ci seraient recrées bois, forets, zones de marais, jungle tropicale, zones désertiques, cours d'eaux, chacun pourvus de la faune et de la flore adéquate et soigneusement dosée. La mécanisation, la circulation, la pollution et l'urbanisation seraient alors sévèrement contrôlées et surveillées afin de ne pas déséquilibrer l'écosystème semi-artificiel. 

Les premiers travaux débutèrent en 2045 autour du Point Lagrange 1 avec les stations de type Clarke 1 à conception circulaire. Plusieurs dizaines d'astéroïdes furent déplacés depuis la Ceinture d'astéroïdes afin de pourvoir les chantiers colossaux en matières premières. Un peu comme si cela fut une période d'expérimentation et d'essais, les trois décennies qui suivirent virent naître toutes sortes de stations, toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres, ayant chacune leurs avantages et leurs défauts. Entre-temps, l'émigration spatiale restait encore un luxe ou une aventure dangereuse. On aurait pu croire que le manque ou l'absence de résultats eut refroidi l'ardeur de la population mondiale, mais il n'en fut rien. Il fallut attendre 2077 pour que le choix se fixe sur les stations de type Island 3, issues des théories du professeur Gerard K. O'Neil de l'Université de Princeton, imaginées quelque cent cinquante ans auparavant. 

Les travaux commencèrent en 2085 autour de Lagrange 4 et durèrent près de quinze ans en raison de multiples problèmes de logistique, de conception, de mise au point, puis encore deux décennies pour que les biomes achèvent complètement leurs cycles de développement. Ce n'est véritablement que vers le début du 22è siècle que fut achevée la première station de la première colonie spatiale, Shangri-La sur Side-1. Ce fut le début de l'émigration vers ce qu'on allait appeler les Haut-mondes. Après le pas historique de Neil Armastrong sur la Lune en 1969, l'Humanité venait de franchir un nouveau pas : celui de l'ère stellaire, réalisant ainsi les prophéties de Konstantin Tsiolkovski. Du calendrier grégorien, on passa alors au Calendrier Universel ; ce fut l'année UC 0001. » 

Anaïs Macleyn se radossa contre le dossier de son fauteuil et considéra le texte affiché sur l'écran avec attention. 

«Qu'en pensez-vous madame ? demanda anxieusement le jeune étudiant assis en face d'elle. 

_Ce n'est pas trop mal comme introduction, mais tu peux faire mieux. Le style est irrégulier, on sent qu'il est encore hésitant.. Il faut plus étayer ton argumentation, plus de précision dans les dates, les faits et plus d'uniformité dans ton mode d'élocution. Mais dans l'ensemble, ce n'est pas mal du tout. De toutes façons, tu as encore toute la durée du séjour pour remanier le texte de ta thèse. » 

Anaïs replia l'ordinateur portable et le rendit à son propriétaire. Celui-ci retourna à son siège et engagea la conversation avec sa voisine tandis qu'Anaïs se retournait vers le hublot. La navette de plaisance filait silencieusement dans les profondeurs de l'espace depuis maintenant plus de neuf heures. Après un décollage impeccable de l'astroport de Genève, la petite navette transportant le groupe d'étudiants avait fait une brève escale sur la station orbitale Orionis avant d'engager la partie du voyage la plus longue qui allait la conduire jusqu'à Side-2, première étape du séjour qui allait les mener tout autour de l'orbite lunaire. 

Anaïs Macleyn était professeur à la Faculté des Sciences Humaines de Neo-Paris depuis maintenant six ans et s'occupait de la branche d'Histoire Appliquée. A ce titre, elle devait accompagner une fois par an le groupe d'étudiants de maîtrise qui partait en voyage d'études et les aider à préparer leur thèse. Par un étrange hasard, ou par ironie du sort, cette année le sujet avait été la Guerre d'Un An. 

Quinze ans après, les sentiments d'Anaïs sur cette guerre restaient fort mitigés : le conflit s'était terminé par la victoire du plus fort, la victoire de la force sur l'esprit. Mais était-ce vraiment cela ? N'était-ce pas plutôt la victoire de la raison sur la barbarie ? En fait personne n'était parvenu, après toutes ces années, à déterminer de quel côté s'était trouvé la justice ; tant d'interprétations et tant d'hypothèses ayant été formulées au fil des ans. La légitimité des aspirations de l'un s'était vue entachée par les moyens criminels entrepris pour y parvenir, et ces crimes avaient fourni à leur tour une justification suffisante pour une riposte foudroyante et implacable de la part de l'autre bord, dont les mœurs politiques étaient pourtant tout aussi discutables. 

En temps de guerre, chacun des deux camps se dit représenter le Bien et associe le camp adverse au Mal... Qui détient la vérité ? Ou plutôt, qui peut réellement décider de qui est le Bien et qui est le Mal ? La fin du conflit seule en déciderait-elle en fin de compte, quelle que soit l'idéologie ? Le vainqueur doit-il obligatoirement figurer le Bien parce qu'il a triomphé de son adversaire ? Est-ce là la récompense obtenue pour toutes les souffrances endurées au cours de la lutte ? Qui d'entre la Fédération Terrienne et le Duché de Zeon avait réellement détenu la vérité, durant ces trois cent soixante trois jours de feu ? 

«Madame, s'écria une voix féminine, on aperçoit la colonie ! 

_Mon Dieu... C'est énorme ! murmura quelqu'un. 

_C'est... C'est bien plus impressionnant que je ne le croyais, fit une autre voix à l'autre bout de la cabine. » 

Tout en se rappelant que c'était là le premier voyage dans l'espace pour la plupart de ses élèves, Anaïs se pencha vers tribord pour regarder à son tour la station coloniale qui emplissait à présent une bonne partie du champ de vision. 

La station, de type Island 3 pour Troisième génération, se présentait sous la forme d'un immense cylindre aux extrémités hémisphériques de six kilomètres de diamètre pour de quarante de long. Bien sûr il existait d'autres modèles ayant une longueur différente : trente-deux, trente-six ou encore quarante-cinq kilomètres. La superficie intérieure était séparée en six zones égales sur toute la longueur : trois «plaines» habitables alternant avec trois parties vitrées dites «mers», lesquelles filtraient la lumière du soleil, reflétée par les gigantesques panneaux solaires fixés en diagonale à la base du cylindre. Les plaines étaient couvertes de bois, de forêts à travers lesquels coulaient des cours d'eau ; les centres urbains, petites taches grises dans ces océans de verdure, étaient pour leur part soigneusement disséminés afin de minimiser les perturbations de l'équilibre écologique de la station. La gravité était, elle, assurée par la rotation continue de la station sur son axe longitudinal. 

Par ailleurs, les deux extrémités du cylindre se terminaient chacune par un appendice : les ports spatiaux, lesquels restaient fixes par rapport au plan du reste de la station, cela afin de maintenir en permanence un état d'apesanteur, environnement optimisé pour les docks spatiaux. A l'extrémité la plus importante, considérée comme la poupe, se trouvait également le bloc générateur, véritable centre vital. C'est là que se trouvaient le système de propulsion autonome de la station, de même que la station de régulation climatique et tous les autres systèmes indispensables à son bon fonctionnement. Enfin, de la base dudit bloc partaient à la verticale de gigantesques pilonnes reliés à un anneau orbitant à vingt-huit kilomètres autour de l'axe central. Ledit anneau avait pour fonction de relier entre eux les innombrables modules auxiliaires qui accompagnaient la rotation de la station. 

«Madame, demanda un étudiant, ce sont bien les modules agricoles que l'on voit en bas, n'est-ce pas ? 

_En effet, acquiesça-t-elle. C'est là que se trouvent les cultures hydropiques et que les habitants font élever leur cheptel, ou encore cultivent des céréales. Certains modules servent également à rééquilibrer la composition en air de l'atmosphère de la station ; d'autres servent de modules industriels. » 

Ces stations, à la fois si paisibles et si accueillantes, elle en avait vu des dizaines s'embraser sous ses yeux, exploser en une myriade de débris, éparpillant tout leur entrailles dans le vide spatial. Anaïs referma les yeux de dégoût tandis que ces scènes repassaient devant ses yeux. Quinze ans que ces images revenaient parfois la hanter. Mais au fond, qui parmi ceux qui avaient assisté à de telles horreurs, pouvait bien les oublier ? 

«Vous allez bien, Madame? s'inquiéta une jeune fille à sa gauche, vous êtes pâle… 

_Tout va bien, Mereditt, merci. Juste un petit malaise... » 

Anaïs se força à regarder de nouveau la station. Tout semblait si calme, si tranquille à travers les surfaces vitrées. Dans cinq ans, le Siècle Universel célébrerait son premier centenaire dans la joie et l'allégresse, pansant ses blessures antérieures et oblitérant de sa mémoire le souvenir des drames passés. 

L'ère des colonies spatiales avait certes résolu le problème de la surpopulation et ouvert de nouvelles perspectives à l'Humanité, de nouveaux champs d'exploration ; mais en contrepartie elle avait fourni de nouveaux terrains de conflits, autant idéologiques que politiques. En fait, rien n'avait vraiment changé ; les rapports de force entre les forts et les opprimés restaient à peu près identiques, seuls changeaient les proportions, les moyens utilisés et l'échelle, à présent à l'échelon stellaire. A croire que les hommes étaient voués à répéter sans cesse les mêmes erreurs, comme si le temps n'avait aucun emprise sur eux... 

Anaïs baissa les yeux sur le médaillon qui pendait à son cou et l'ouvrit. Il y avait deux photographies : à droite une récente, représentant un petit garçon de six ans, souriant, et qui en aurait bientôt seize. A gauche, une photo plus ancienne, jaunie, représentant un jeune homme dans sa vingtaine. Lentement, si lentement et si imperceptiblement qu'Anaïs même en fut surprise, une larme perla discrètement sur sa joue. Une larme unique, mais chargée de tant d'émotions, de tant de souvenirs, de tant de signification... 

Une annonce vocale avertit les passagers de l'approche du spatioport de Swan Lake, la station 18 de Side-2. Anaïs fit mine de tourner la tête vers le hublot pour dissimuler son visage et boucla sa ceinture.


	2. chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1 **

_4 février 0078 _

Perdu dans ses pensées, Derek Richards ne vit pas le feu tricolore passer au vert, mais les voitures qui le suivaient se chargèrent de le lui rappeler en klaxonnant furieusement. Derek reprit ses esprits, démarra et passa en deuxième. Sa voiture, la réplique d'une Citroën Deux Chevaux de la moitié du 20è siècle répondit au quart de tour et traversa le carrefour en direction du quartier d'affaires. Comme à l'habitude, les autres conducteurs avaient du penser que la réplique devait être aussi primitive que l'original, mais Derek s'en moquait éperdument. Il est vrai que ce type de véhicule était devenu plutôt rare : la grande majorité des véhicules d'aujourd'hui était constituée par des véhicules à propulsion électrique ou Elecar pour Electric Car au design plus moderne. Les répliques n'étaient évidemment qu'une fantaisie du constructeur ou une offrande destinée aux nostalgiques des voitures anciennes : seules les carrosseries et le châssis étaient semblables puisque le moteur et les équipements intérieurs étaient modernes ! La plupart des modèles de répliques copiaient en général des véhicules américains de la seconde moitié du 20e, les années 50 à 70 ayant une cote de popularité prédominante. Dans ce lot, celle de Derek se démarquait par son originalité : un véhicule français sorti en 1948, très populaire pour avoir été l'une des premières voitures économiques du monde, à une époque où les voitures américaines, grosses consommatrices de carburant, attiraient les feux de la rampe. Toutefois, son design peu attractif faisait que la Citroën 2 Chevaux était souvent dénigrée au profit de contemporains plus attrayants. Derek, lui, l'avait choisi par fantaisie et par goût pour l'anticonformisme... 

Le plan holographique affiché sur un coin de son pare-brise lui indiqua qu'il devait tourner deux rues plus loin sur la droite puis s'arrêter au numéro 335 de la 57è avenue. L'horloge en haut à gauche marqua dix-huit heures cinquante-six. Il n'était pas encore en retard mais il s'en fallait de peu. 

L'adresse correspondait au «Mercury», un restaurant-cabaret «select» de la banlieue de Von Braun. Celui-ci avait étéentièrement réservé à l'occasion de la première réunion de la Promotion 0073 de l'Institut des Etudes Socio-politiques Jules Michelet, établissement scolaire réputé pour l'excellence de son enseignement dans les sciences humaines et la géopolitique. 

Le but de cette réunion était simple : cinq ans auparavant, à l'instigation des éléments les plus romantiques de leur promotion, les élèves des classes 101 et 102 avaient décidé de se retrouver tous les cinq ou dix ans pour voir où les chemins de la vie les auraient conduit. C'était là un moyen de garder ou de renouer le contact avec d'anciens camarades, d'évoquer le passé mais aussi de comparer et de réévaluer l'évolution de sa propre carrière ou son propre cheminement spirituel par rapport aux autres en échangeant souvenirs, idées, informations... 

Bien que l'institut se situe dans un quartier voisin, il avait été décidé à l'époque de se retrouver dans un cadre plus intimiste et plus confortable. Le Mercury était l'endroit tout indiqué puisqu'il jouissait d'une excellente réputation, celle de l'un des cinq établissements préférés de la bourgeoisie d'affaire lunaire qui aimait se retrouver dans un cadre paisible et feutré. 

Arrivé devant le club et ignorant volontairement le portier, Derek mit son clignotant à droite et s'engagea dans le parking privé du restaurant brillamment éclairé par les néons. Au nombre de voitures garées, il jugea qu'il devait figurer parmi les derniers arrivés. La plupart des véhicules étaient des Elecars mais parmi les quelques répliques présentes, une attira son attention en particulier alors qu'il se rangeait en bataille. Un coupé cabriolet Peugeot 408 à la livrée gris métallisée, modèle 2015... 

«Jered... » murmura-t-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. 

«Votre nom, s'il vous plaît, demanda poliment le réceptionniste. 

«Thomson, Jered Thomson, répondis-je en présentant mon carton d'invitation. 

_Merci monsieur. Le vestiaire est sur votre droite, la salle est au-dessus. » 

Je le remerciais et me dirigeai comme indiqué vers les vestiaires où je confiai mon imperméable et mon attaché-case, après quoi je montai l'escalier mécanique. 

Cela faisait bien exactement cinq ans que je n'avais pas mis les pieds à Von Braun. La cité lunaire n'avait pas trop changé et finalement je n'avais pas eu autant de mal à m'y retrouver que je ne l'avais craint dans la navette spatiale. 

Von Braun, sur la face éclairée de la Lune, se situait près de la Mer de la Tranquillité, à quelques kilomètres seulement du site même où quelques siècles plus tôt, Neil Armstrong avait posé le premier pas historique. Depuis, l'endroit avait été classé site historique protégé et la construction de la première et de la plus grande cité lunaire s'était effectuée sous un cratère en bordure de la grande plaine lunaire. Les constructions emplissaient toute la superficie du cratère, une bonne partie des alentours et pouvaient s'étendre à plusieurs centaines de mètres sous terre, séparées en cinq niveaux, chacun pouvant atteindre jusqu'à cent mètres de haut. Bien entendu, l'ensemble de l'éclairage diurne était artificiel, fourni ici par de gigantesques projecteurs fixés au «plafond» et dont la luminosité déclinait en fin de journée pour simuler la tombée de la nuit.

De même, la gravité lunaire avait été amenée de 0.6G à 1G par l'installation d'unités de gravitation artificielle souterraines. Le système, beaucoup trop imposant et trop complexe pour être installé sur des astronefs, occupait une vaste zone située sous le dernier sous-sol et subissait une inspection quotidienne et une révision complète tous les trois mois. 

Toutefois, certaines zones en bordure de la cité et en dehors du cratère s'affranchissaient de cette gravité pour des impératifs techniques. A l'instar de ses cités-soeurs, Von Braun avait été construite en tant que chantier spatial destiné à accueillir les premières infrastructures industrielles en vue de la construction des colonies. Au fur et à mesure que la construction des stations progressait et que le relais auprès des colonies était assuré par des astéroïdes déplacés depuis la Ceinture, l'urbanisation des cités lunaires avait suivi une courbe exponentielle causée par l'immigration constante d'ingénieurs, techniciens et de leurs familles, ainsi que par l'importance des installations industrielles disponibles. Aujourd'hui encore, la Lune restait l'un des plus grands centres industriels du Système Solaire et possédait un énorme poids économique. 

Aussi, disait-on parfois en exagérant que sortir de l'institut Michelet sur Von Braun équivalait presque à sortir de Harvard ou du Massachussetts Institute of Technology . On y entrait après l'école primaire et on en ressortait sept ans plus tard à dix-huit ans, avec un diplôme reconnu par toutes les institutions et qui vous ouvraient la plupart des portes des grandes entreprises. De fait, la réalité était tout autre puisque ce statut n'était reconnu qu'au sein des colonies ; la Terre fonctionnait sur un système de valeurs différent où l'Institut Michelet était considéré comme un établissement privé de second ordre ! Cela était suffisant pour refroidir les élèves de l'institut malgré son nom ronflant, pour qu'ils ne se prennent pas trop au sérieux et ne tombent dans l'élitisme. 

Dix-huit heures cinquante-six. Je détachai mon regard de ma montre et, après avoir poussé un grand soupir, je passai le portail de verre permettant l'accès à la salle principale. La salle, de grandes dimensions et au plafond bas, était plongée dans une douce pénombre, interrompue ça et là par quelques îlots de lumière, lampes murales ou aquariums discrètement éclairés. Les tables circulaires étaient disposées par groupes de trois, séparées chacune par une armature courbe vaguement en forme d'Y supportant les banquettes et les bacs de fleurs. Les fauteuils et banquettes confortablement rembourrés étaient recouverts de velours rouge tirant sur le bordeaux et les tables en verre supportaient en leur centre une petite lampe basse qui diffusait une lumière tamisée. Des haut-parleurs habilement camouflés dispensaient également une douce musique de fond, du jazz vraisemblablement. 

Tout dans le restaurant-cabaret, jusqu'au tapis moelleux et épais qui étouffait les bruits de pas, inspirait un luxe dépassé qui n'allait pas sans évoquer celui de clubs et salons de la moitié du 20è siècle. Dans le coin le plus sombre de la salle, un écran projetait un documentaire sur les merveilles naturelles de la Terre et de l'espace, tandis qu'à l'opposé de la salle, plus éclairée, quelques foyers de discussions allaient déjà bon train. 

«Hé ! Regardez qui voilà, fit une voix. Jered ! Par ici ! » 

Je distinguai à six mètres de moi une main s'agiter dans la pénombre et concluais qu'il me serait difficile d'ignorer cette invitation. Tandis que je me dirigeai vers la table, j'en profitais pour saluer au passage plusieurs personnes. En quelques instants, je retrouvais avec bonheur et nostalgie cinq années de joie à travers les visages de mes anciens camarades. Peu avaient vraiment changé et ils étaient tous sur leur «trente et un» pour la circonstance. 

Autour de la table faiblement éclairée, je retrouvais une demi-douzaine de connaissances de ma propre classe. 

«Jered ! s'écria celui qui se nommait Melvin Thornsen. Comment vas-tu ? Tu reconnais Aisha, Marine, Sandy et Foster ? 

_Tu me prends pour qui ? répondis-je en souriant. Mais ça fait un bail. Ma mémoire ne doit plus être aussi bonne, j'ai eu du mal à reconnaître certains. Alors... qu'est-ce que vous devenez ? 

_Oh, tout et rien, répondit Melvin. Nous étions justement en train de parler des circonstances qui nous ont menés à nos emplois respectifs. Pour résumer, je travaille désormais dans le secteur financier sur Side-5. Foster est professeur de lettres à l'université de Side-1, Sandy est dans les assurances sur Von Braun même et Aisha, experte juridique sur Terre. Quant à Marine, elle est devenue styliste de mode et... » 

Je souriais, plus occupé à détailler les traits de chacun qu'à écouter le discours de Melvin. Ils étaient tels que dans mes souvenirs. Mel avait toujours eu un don pour la rhétorique et la persuasion et nous avions toujours pensé qu'il serait avocat. Manifestement l'appel exercé par le monde des finances avait dû être plus fort. A l'inverse, Aisha Rosenberg, une Tunisienne d'une très grande beauté, avait atteint l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixé. Même Sandra Qweyss était entrée dans l'entreprise de son père, ce qui faisait de Foster Neuman, l'ex-capitaine de notre équipe de football, le seul à se trouver aux antipodes de ce qu'il avait été. Marine Jensen était mon ex-petite amie. Enfin, la seule que la rumeur m'ait prêté, parce qu'elle était celle qui m'avait supporté le plus longtemps. Je tentais d'intercepter son regard pour évaluer son humeur du moment, mais elle semblait éviter de me regarder dans les yeux. 

«... 

_Pardon ? demandai-je poliment. 

_Je te demandais ce que tu faisais, répéta Sandra. 

_Oh, pas grand chose. Je travaille maintenant au… » 

Une vive clameur m'interrompit au milieu de ma phrase. Un jeune homme blond, grand et mince venait de faire son apparition devant l'entrée et c'est avec joie que je reconnus le nouvel arrivant. Je m'apprêtais à me lever pour aller rejoindre quand il fendit l'assistance pour venir me retrouver, délaissant ceux qui venaient de l'accueillir. 

«Alors, c'est à toi la poubelle grise dans le parking ? 

_Derek ! Comment vas-tu ? dis-je en lui donnant l'accolade. 

_Bien. » répondit-il en rejoignant notre table tout en distribuant des salutations en chemin. 

Derek Richards avait été, cinq ans durant, le talentueux et charismatique rédacteur en chef de notre journal scolaire. D'une éducation irréprochable, Derek était issu d'une famille de banquiers mais avait hérité ses dons littéraires de sa mère, auteur renommée. Ce qui pourtant marquait son entourage, c'était surtout son charme : son regard gris acier et son sourire avait fait chavirer plus d'une fille et on l'avait souvent catalogué comme la coqueluche de l'Institut. Pourtant, Derek était timide de nature. Couvé par sa mère et ses sœurs, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se démarquer de cette influence, j'étais très bien placé pour le savoir : j'étais son meilleur ami. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour normaliser ses relations avec les autres garçons, encore plus avec les filles qu'il fuyait au départ. Puis, dans le but d'affirmer sa virilité, il avait pratiqué toutes sortes de sports de combat, mais cela n'avait fait qu'attirer encore plus les filles ! Il lui avait quand même fallu quelques années avant de finir par s'accepter tel qu'il était et commencer à courir les filles avec succès ! 

«Franchement, fit-il avec un sourire éclatant sur le visage, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait foutrement plaisir de vous revoir après tout ce temps ! 

_Ça ne fait que cinq ans, rétorqua Aisha. A t'entendre, on dirait que tu ne nous as pas vu depuis deux cents ans. Enfin, je suis moi aussi heureuse de te revoir. » 

Elle se leva pour le saluer et tous imitèrent son exemple. 

«Combien sont présents ce soir ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant. 

_D'après le maître d'hôtel, il manquait encore cinq personnes sur la liste, dont Jered et toi. Edouard nous a dit que Moira, Quoc, Gunter et Hamdi seront absents. On n'a pas réussi à les joindre ou ils ne peuvent pas venir pour des raisons professionnelles. A part ça, les deux classes de la promotion 0073 sont presque toutes au complet. Tiens, d'ailleurs voilà Edouard qui se lève. » 

En effet, la musique venait de s'interrompre et la lumière se fit un peu plus vive. Notre ancien délégué des élèves Edouard Lebaron se leva en réclamant l'attention de tous. 

«Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs. Maintenant qu'il est dix-neuf heures et que nous sommes à peu près au complet, la soirée va pouvoir commencer. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais tous vous remercier d'avoir pu venir ce soir, et surtout de ne pas avoir oublié notre promesse. Voilà cinq ans précisément que nous avons quitté l'Institut Michelet et il est certes prématuré pour parler d'expériences ou d'évolution mais il ne fait aucun doute que nos destinées nous ont déjà aiguillés sur des voies considérablement différentes les unes des autres. L'avenir nous réserve encore beaucoup d'inconnues, mais profitons de l'instant présent pour partager ce que nous avons en commun et forger notre expérience. J'espère que cette soirée sera la première d'une longue lignée. Mesdemoiselles, mesdames pour certaines, et messieurs, je porte un toast. A la plus noble des valeurs humaines : l'amitié. » 

Des serveurs, comme dans l'ancien temps, passèrent entre les tables pour servir des coupes de champagne. Nous nous levâmes tous et, presque synchroniquement, nous brandîmes nos verres pour le toast. Puis, comme sur un signal, tous portèrent la coupe à leurs lèvres. 

«Oh, un dernier détail, fit Edouard dès qu'il eut terminé sa coupe. Le menu a été composé par le père de notre camarade Austin Lasserre, maître-chef au Lucas-Carton à Paris, qui a généreusement accepté d'être spécialement attaché au Mercury pour la soirée. 

_Eh bien, fit Mel en se rasseyant, ils ont mis les moyens ! 

_Dis surtout qu'Austin n'a jamais manqué une occasion d'épater la galerie, fit remarquer Derek. On dit que son père est l'un des meilleurs cuisiniers du monde. Les journalistes sont unanimes là-dessus, j'en sais quelque chose. 

_Ah ? Tu as finalement décidé de poursuivre dans la même voie ? demanda Sandra. 

_En effet, depuis deux ans je suis journaliste pour ILBN. 

_Hoho, la deuxième chaîne télévisée lunaire, fis-je. Comment as-tu persuadé tes parents de te retirer ta laisse?» 

Derek me jeta un regard de cote en prenant l'air contrit. 

«Tiens, justement nous étions en train de parler carrière professionnelle avant que tu n'arrives, reprit Foster. Figure-toi que Melvin est courtier à la bourse de Side-5, Aisha est conseillère juridique et Sandy est dans les assurances. Quant à moi, tu vas rire mais je suis prof de langues à la faculté de Side-1. 

_Et nous en étions donc à Jered, poursuivit Sandy. 

_Oh moi, vous savez, je ne suis qu'un... » 

Au moment ou je m'apprêtais de nouveau à parler, une nouvelle clameur se fit derrière nous. 

«Décidément le sort se ligue contre moi pour que... 

_C'est Anaïs!» laissa tomber Mel, subjugué. 

Suivant son exemple, je me retournai à mon tour vers l'entrée où venait de faire son apparition celle qu'autrefois tous les garçons avaient élu sex-symbol de l'institut et incarnation de l'idéal féminin... sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne soit jamais parvenu à obtenir ses faveurs. La vérité, qui nous avait tous plongé dans le désespoir et la stupeur lorsque nous l'avions appris, était simple : elle en aimait déjà un autre ! Aussi belle que cultivée, Anaïs Macleyn était toutefois tout sauf une mangeuse d'hommes ; au contraire, elle fuyait les garçons qui la harcelaient. Pourtant, rien dans ses manières n'avait jamais suggéré une attitude aguichante ou quoique ce soit ; elle paraissait toujours calme et réservée, s'habillait avec goût et discrétion, mais pour son plus grand malheur, sa popularité venait essentiellement de son physique.

Consciente de l'attraction qu'elle exerçait, elle avait tout d'abord opté pour un comportement de refus poli et réservé puis, en désespoir de cause, ayant échoué à se rendre repoussante sur le plan physique et vestimentaire, elle avait appris les arts martiaux, pas pour les mêmes raisons que Derek, et avait adopté un comportement agressif, franchement plus hostile. Les gars ne l'avaient tout d'abord pas prise au sérieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait quelques côtes cassées dans les rangs. La gent masculine avait alors opéré un retrait stratégique mais n'avait pas abandonné pour autant, observant prudemment sa proie d'un peu plus loin et guettant le moindre signe de faiblesse. 

Cinq ans après, l'âge n'avait fait que l'embellir ; ses splendides cheveux bruns s'étalaient en cascades sur ses épaules, mettant en valeur l'harmonieux ovale de son visage. Ses magnifiques yeux verts, son nez délicatement dessiné et sa petite bouche étaient rehaussés par un maquillage discret. Mais ses traits n'avaient pas vraiment changé, tout juste avaient-ils gagné en maturité, donnant à son visage une expression plus déterminée. Elle portait un fourreau d'un noir de jais, fendu sur le côté droit, qui ne dissimulait pas grand chose de ses formes. La robe était très classique, assez sobre en comparaison des riches toilettes aux couleurs extravagantes que portaient certaines filles, mais Anaïs aurait parut charmante et exquise même vêtue d'un sac de patates ! Le fourreau montait jusqu'au col mais restait généreusement échancré dans le dos tandis que la taille était serrée par une ceinture de soie argentée, de la même couleur que le foulard qu'elle portait autour du cou ; une broche en or ornée d'une émeraude épinglée sur sa poitrine était sa seule parure, mais elle était aussi belle qu'avait du l'être... Hélène de Troie. 

Réalisant qu'il était impoli de fixer une femme aussi intensément, je détournai la tète pour m'apercevoir avec stupéfaction que tous les autres gars ne se privaient pas pour la déshabiller des yeux ! Lorsque je la regardai de nouveau, toute joie avait fui de son visage pour faire place à la gêne. 

«Vous saviez qu'elle était devenue mannequin ? s'enquit Melvin. 

_C'était couru d'avance, dit Aisha avec une moue boudeuse. 

_C'est la nouvelle étoile montante de la mode. Elle est l'une des cinq mannequins les plus convoitées actuellement, annonça fièrement Derek. Mon rédacteur en chef m'a littéralement sauté dessus lorsqu'il a appris que je la connaissais personnellement. 

_Vous voulez que je l'invite à notre table ? demanda Marine en se levant. N'oubliez pas que c'est ma meilleure amie et qu'elle porte aussi quelques-unes unes des robes que j'ai dessinées. 

_Ah oui ? J'ignorais qu'elle avait un contrat avec... » 

La discussion fut interrompue par une annonce au microphone. 

«Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, reprit Edouard qui venait de s'approcher d'Anaïs en la saisissant cavalièrement par la taille, Mademoiselle Macleyn venant tout juste d'arriver et n'ayant pas assisté à notre précédent toast, je saisis l'occasion pour vous en proposer un nouveau : à la plus belle femme du m.. » 

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase : Anaïs lui envoya son coude dans l'estomac et déclina poliment l'invitation sous l'hilarité générale. 

«Elle ne faisait pas du karaté au fait ? demanda Melvin. 

_Pas du karaté, du Kung-fu, rectifiais-je. » 

Tandis que les autres plaisantaient sur la mémoire éléphantesque qui avait fait ma réputation, mon attention se fixa de nouveau sur la jeune femme qui avait fait son apparition quelques instants auparavant, focalisant tous les regards et interrompant toutes les conversations. Cinq ans après, il y avait toujours chez elle ce petit «quelque chose» qui la faisait rayonner dès qu'elle paraissait. Ce n'était ni le maquillage, ni sa robe ou son style. Il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi d'indéfinissable dans ses gestes, sa façon de se mouvoir, quelque chose de... 

«Magique. » murmura Derek comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Je me retournai vers lui, interloqué. 

«C'est bien le mot auquel tu pensais, non ? » 

Je hochais la tête, admiratif. 

«Et donc ? Tu disais ? poursuivit-il. 

_Ah... Je suis analyste et consultant en géopolitique militaire. 

_Ah ? intervint Melvin. On aurait plutôt cru que tu deviendrais prof d'histoire. Et tu travailles pour qui ? 

_Je suis consultant civil pour le compte de l'armée de Side-3. 

_Zeon... ? lâcha Aisha en fronçant les sourcils. Tu travailles pour cette bande de schizophrènes ? 

_Allons... Faut pas exagérer non plus, dis-je sur la défensive, voyant se profiler à l'horizon une discussion qui menaçait de devenir houleuse. Tu ne vas quand même pas soutenir devant moi la politique gouvernementale à l'encontre des colonies, non ? 

_Elle dure depuis des années et n'a pas cessé d'empirer, poursuivit Foster. Il fallait bien que cela pète un jour quelque part. 

_Mais les milieux politiques et financiers sont très inquiets de la politique extérieure de Side-3, avança Melvin. 

_Ah ouais? coupa Foster en lui jetant un regard acéré. Il me semble pourtant que Zeon a le taux de croissance le plus élevé, non? Les investisseurs devraient plutôt leur tendre les bras... 

_Messieurs, commença Sandra avec timidité. Je ne crois pas que nous devrions commencer à nous disputer sur ce sujet. Il est certes épineux mais nous ne sommes pas sur un ring de boxe, et la soirée vient à peine de commencer. Je propose que nous évitions d'aborder de nouveau la question, d'accord ? » 

Side-3, autrement dit Duché de Zeon, était la colonie spatiale la plus éloignée de la Terre et orbitait autour du Point Lagrange 2, au-delà de la face cachée de la Lune. De ce fait elle avait été, plus que toute autre colonie, la plus éloignée de la sphère d'influence gouvernementale et la plus susceptible de céder à la tentation indépendantiste. Mais à proprement parler, cela faisait bien une quinzaine d'années que Side-3 était déjà politiquement autonome. Depuis, le Duché de Zeon n'avait cessé de constituer un sujet de controverse et de dissension au sein de l'opinion publique tant sur Terre que dans les colonies. Il y avait ceux qui étaient pour, ceux qui étaient contre, et ceux qui ne savaient quoi penser. 

La première fois qu'il avait été question d'indépendance au sein des colonies spatiales, ce fut avec Zeon Zum Daikun, philosophe et homme politique né sur Side-2. Installé sur Side-3 dès 0052, il avait commencé par mener une politique offensive, exhortant les colonies à s'émanciper et à se constituer en nations indépendantes. Puis, mêlant l'«Elsem», un mouvement de pensée considérant la Terre comme le berceau que l'Humanité, devenue adulte, se devait de quitter, Zeon Daikun changea de tactique et développa le «Contolisme». Les colonies spatiales devenaient la terre promise, tremplin vers les étoiles et berceau d'une nouvelle révolution qui ne pouvait que mener l'Humanité à gravir une nouvelle marche sur l'échelle de l'évolution biologique. La Terre, quant à elle, devenait un sanctuaire sacré que l'homme devait laisser vierge de toute occupation. Ce message fut cependant déformé plusieurs années plus tard, la Terre devenant le symbole de la décadence et de la corruption. Certains radicaux n'hésitèrent pas par la suite à prétendre que la gravité enchaînait les esprits de ceux qui y vivaient trop longtemps, les empêchant d'évoluer ! La nouvelle approche de Zeon Daikun avait trouvé une grande audience auprès des Spacenoïds, les natifs de l'espace. Mais cet engouement était loin d'être aussi spontané et aussi nouveau qu'on le laissait bien croire : il profitait du mécontentement toujours croissant suscité par la politique du gouvernement fédéral en matière de politique coloniale. Autoritaire et jaloux de ses prérogatives, le gouvernement fédéral donnait l'absolue priorité à la Terre dans tous les domaines : recherche, industrie, aide financière, avantages sociaux et fiscaux. Par ailleurs, l'accession à la Terre nécessitait désormais un visa d'entrée, qui au fil des ans devenait de plus en plus difficile à obtenir, très souvent refusé pour des raisons sociales ou professionnelles. Cette politique d'exclusion, car c'en était bien une, n'avait fait que conforter les Spacenoïds dans l'idée que les Earthnoïds, ou natifs de la Terre, tenaient à se constituer en élite et faire de la planète leur domaine privé. Ce qui malheureusement reflétait assez bien la réalité... 

En 0058, Zeon Daikun proclama officiellement la constitution de Side-3 en république, que l'opinion ne tarda pas à baptiser République de Zeon. Fortement appuyée par les milieux politiques coloniaux et quelques grands groupes industriels séduits par son programme libéraliste, la république prospéra rapidement, drainant les cerveaux les plus brillant du moment, les industries de pointe, et la sympathie croissante des ressortissants d'autres colonies avides de suivre son exemple. La Fédération, bien qu'ayant refusé de reconnaître cette pseudo-indépendance, se trouvait dans l'impossibilité de recouvrer le contrôle de la colonie à moins de déployer d'énormes moyens militaires, programme trop coûteux qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre. Elle tenta d'abord un blocus, puis devant son échec, décida de renforcer la pression économique sur les colonies spatiales et de soumettre Side-3 à de multiples handicaps politiques et financiers. Toute manifestation d'émancipation sur d'autres colonies étant violemment réprimée par la police et l'armée fédérale, l'armée de défense de Side-3 se constitua en armée nationale en 0062. Le fossé ne cessait de se creuser et sans le soutien officieux de certaines colonies et de la Lune, la jeune république n'aurait pas pu espérer survivre. Toutefois Zeon Daikun ne désespérait pas de renouer le dialogue avec la Fédération et tenta de multiples approches tout au long des années. 

Le contact fut rompu fin octobre 0068 lorsque Zeon Daikun mourut des suites d'une longue maladie plus que suspecte. Le bruit avait couru que Degwin Sod Zabi, son plus proche collaborateur, l'avait fait empoisonner. Mais aucune enquête ne fut ouverte et aucun fait ne vint corroborer ou infirmer cette hypothèse, et pour cause : Degwin Zabi fut nommé successeur de Zeon Daikun à la tête du gouvernement. Certains diront qu'il aurait fait pression sur les députés ou versé des pots de vin pour obtenir la majorité, les plus mauvaises langues allèrent jusqu'à prétendre qu'il avait procédé à un coup d'état parlementaire pour s'assurer de force la majorité des voix. 

Le 15 août 0069, Degwin Sod Zabi dissolu l'assemblée et proclama le Duché de Zeon, se nommant lui-même Grand Duc. Profitant de l'assassinat de son second fils Sazro par une branche extrémiste de l'opposition, Degwin Zabi et son fils aîné Gihren engagèrent une vaste campagne de répression contre leurs adversaires. Mais à partir de là, les informations sur la situation devenaient sujettes à caution : les deux années qui suivirent furent secouées par de graves troubles politiques et plusieurs vagues de terrorisme. Il était généralement admis que la famille Zabi avait profité de ces deux années pour consolider son pouvoir en procédant ni plus ni moins qu'à une vaste purge au sein de l'organe politique, écartant du pouvoir, puis éliminant systématiquement tous les anciens collaborateurs et partisans de Zeon Daikun. Progressivement il devint clair aux yeux des spécialistes que le jeu des services secrets, les luttes d'influence, les liquidations masquées et autres chantages sous le manteau avaient fini par donner un nouveau visage au paysage politique de la colonie, transformant la paisible république en principauté militaire sans que la population en prenne réellement conscience. 

Le gouvernement fédéral s'était contenté de laisser faire en se montrant sarcastique et sous-estimant la situation. Mais il lui fallut admettre son erreur lorsqu'en 0072 le Duché de Zeon procéda à l'aménagement de l'astéroïde Axis dans la Ceinture, directement sur la route de Jupiter, constituant ainsi une menace directe contre le monopole du transport de l'Hélium 3. Curieusement dès cette époque la, le nom de Zeon commençait à devenir un terme générique, servant plus à désigner l'entité politique que le personnage lui-même, au risque de ternir l'image de l'éminent homme. 

La polémique actuelle provenait essentiellement des orientations de Side-3. Consciente qu'une politique de conciliation suivant le modèle de Zeon Daikun ne parviendrait pas à faire fléchir la Fédération, la famille Zabi avait adopté une ligne offensive pour faire admettre ses idées indépendantistes, voire les répandre. Cela se traduisait par une propagande intense destinée à rallier les autres colonies à sa cause, en faisant du Duché le porte-drapeau de l'indépendantisme, le champion des colonies opprimées ! Par ailleurs, le vaste programme de réforme économique amorcé avec succès depuis 0061 faisait de Side-3 la colonie ayant le niveau de vie et le taux de croissance le plus élevé dans tout le Système, possédant une industrie de recherche et de pointe beaucoup plus avancée que partout ailleurs. Tout les facteurs étaient donc présents pour séduire une très large audience au sein des colonies ; et cette audience était en constante augmentation. La sphère d'influence du duché ne cessait de s'étendre chaque jour et de plus en plus de Spacenoïds adhérant aux idées de Zeon émigraient sur Side-3. 

A l'inverse, la Terre ainsi que les colonies restées fidèles critiquaient ouvertement l'assise politique des Zabi, n'hésitant pas à diffuser de fausses informations, lancer des campagnes de propagande voire à ourdir des machinations pour discréditer la colonie, comme cela avait été découvert puis exploité par le contre-espionnage de Zeon. Le Duché d'ailleurs ne se privait pas non plus pour lancer de fausses informations destinées à leurrer le gouvernement fédéral ou à encourager la propagande au sein de sa colonie pour dresser la population contre la Terre et ses ressortissants. Les actions de l'un comme de l'autre se limitaient à jeter le discrédit sur l'adversaire par le biais de machinations, qui se retournait contre eux quand la ruse était éventée. Assistant à ces échanges qui tenaient plus d'un furieux match de boxe qu'à des échanges politiques, la majorité des Spacenoïds restait dubitative, ne sachant trop de quel côté se ranger. 

« Mais comment as-tu fait pour t'embringuer là-dedans, surtout avec cette bande de fous qu'est l'armée de Side-3... 

_Aisha..., insista Sandra en tirant sur sa manche. 

_Avec tes références, tu aurais pu trouver autre chose que... 

_Ce ne sont pas tes oignons ! 

_Eh ! Pas la peine de s'énerver, je ne faisais que poser une question ! 

_Pouvons-nous nous asseoir ? » 

C'était Marine qui revenait, accompagnée d'Anaïs. 

«Je vous en prie, répondis-je en me levant. Ça tombe bien, il faut que j'aille au bar ! Prenez ma place... » 

Conscientes qu'un froid s'était installé à la table, Anaïs et Marine se regardèrent, perplexes. 

«Ce n'est pas moi qui le mets dans cet état, j'espère ? hasarda Anaïs. 

_Si, si, glissa Foster en une pitoyable tentative de plaisanterie. 

_Non... » coupai-je. Je lui jetai un regard menaçant et m'éloignai vers le comptoir avec mon verre. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Marine vint me retrouver au bar. 

«Alors ? glissa-t-elle maladroitement. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? 

_Oh, rien. Tu sais que la politique m'a toujours rendu chatouilleux. Je n'ai pas de vraies convictions, mais j'ai ma fierté. » 

Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous. Je voulais lui dire certaines choses à propos de nous deux, mais je ne savais pas par quoi commencer, ni comment. Après notre rupture, elle ne m'avait presque plus adressé la parole pendant des mois. D'une certaine façon, ça avait été ma faute. Depuis le premier jour où j'avais vu Anaïs, j'étais tombe raide comme tous les autres mecs. Elle était... Elle était un peu comme ces filles magnifiques qu'on ne voit qu'au cinéma ou dans les magazines, dont on doute jusqu'à leur existence, tellement elles vous semblent irréelles. Comme tous les gars de l'Institut Michelet, j'étais fou d'elle, mais contrairement à certains, je n'avais pas tenté ma chance. J'avais eu peur de me faire éconduire, crainte justifiée car tel avait été le destin de tous ses soupirants, or je ne tenais pas à subir ce triste sort car j'ignorais à l'époque si j'aurais pu le supporter. Derek était du même avis. Au bout de deux ans, devant cet amour inaccessible, nous nous étions donc résignés, lorsque Marine avait fait irruption dans ma vie. 

Marine n'était pas vilaine, en fait elle était même très mignonne, la rumeur la classait quatrième au classement officieux des plus jolies filles de l'institut. Nous étions sortis ensemble pendant un an et demi, ce qui m'avait permis d'entrer dans le cercle des intimes d'Anaïs, et puis nous avions rompu brutalement. Nous avions par la suite eu une explication et vers la fin, nous étions à peu près parvenus à avoir des rapports amicaux mais le diplôme de fin d'études nous avait à nouveau séparé. Depuis, je ne l'avais pas revue. 

«Ecoute, commençai-je, je sais que ça va paraître bizarre après tout ce temps mais... Comment dire ? Je ne sais plus si à l'époque je t'ai présenté des excuses en bonne et due forme. Je ne crois pas, alors je voudrais en profiter maintenant pour le faire... » 

Marine écarquilla tout d'abord les yeux tandis qu'une interrogation muette se formait sur ses lèvres. Je crus lire dans son regard successivement de la surprise et de l'incrédulité, puis de la commisération. 

«Jered, ça date d'il y a cinq ans ! Je croyais que nous avions réglé la question. Ne me dis pas que tu y penses encore et que tu es rongé par les remords ? » 

Je sursautais, vexé, mais elle éclata de rire. 

«Je plaisantais ! Mais ne me dis pas que tu y songes encore, quand même ? Ah ! C'est vrai, j'oubliais ta mémoire phénoménale : ça te trotte encore dans la tête ?. Tu sais, ce n'était vraiment pas ta faute, mais si ça te gêne autant que ça, on peut en parler. Peut-être qu'après tout nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre... » 

Je m'apprêtais à formuler une protestation mais elle posa son index sur mes lèvres, puis releva la tête en souriant. 

«Et puis d'abord, je ne suis pas venue pour t'écouter ruminer sur le passé. Les autres m'ont demandé de venir te chercher. 

_Les autres ? Ce ne sont que des culs-terreux, des couillons d'Earthnoïds stupides et bornés. 

_Ce sont nos amis. Et puis tu sais qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. Allez, Mel et Aisha s'excusent, ils veulent que tu reviennes t'asseoir. 

_Pas moi, grimaçais-je. En fait, j'ai envie de me barrer. 

_Si tu fais ça, tu pourras toujours courir pour que j'accepte tes excuses ! La soirée ne fait que commencer et le dîner n'est même pas servi ; tu peux bien mettre ta susceptibilité de côté pour une fois et revenir t'asseoir, non ? » 

Je soupirais profondément en marmonnant des imprécations. 

«O.K. allons-y, répondis-je en ramassant mon verre. » 

Lorsque je regagnais la table, une demi-douzaine de personnes avait rejoint notre petit cercle pendant notre absence et discutaient avec animation. Je m'assis distraitement entre Foster et Sandra, Marine s'assit à l'autre opposé, à côté d'Anaïs. J'aurais voulu continuer à discuter avec elle en privé, mais Derek avait anticipé mon petit manège et il me glissa un verre dans les mains. Vous n'êtes pas seuls dans cette salle, semblaient dire ses yeux, c'est une réunion d'anciens élèves et si vous voulez roucouler, faites-le ailleurs. Vaincu par la perspicacité de mon ami, je me détournai de mon ex-petite amie et tentais d'entrer dans la conversation 

«Hé, Jered, me glissa Foster, tu savais qu'Anaïs avait maintenant un brevet de pilote ? 

_Euh... non, répondis-je distraitement. » 

Je laissai mon regard errer un peu dans la salle, observant les autres tables. Je trouvais amusant et curieux de constater qu'on retrouvait les mêmes «clans» qu'autrefois, comme si ces cinq années de séparation n'avaient été qu'un rêve. Marine devait avoir raison, nous avions réglé la question il y a longtemps ; mais je ne lui avais pas tout dit et je n'avais toujours pas la conscience tranquille. Je secouais la tète pour chasser ses pensées de mon esprit et me retournai de nouveau vers les autres, mais le sujet avait encore évolué et j'étais de nouveau perdu. 

«... et mon cousin qui est dans les Forces Fédérales m'a dit qu'Anaïs avait effectué son service militaire dans les forces aériennes ! 

_Tu déconnes ? s'écria une voix. 

_Je t'en prie, protesta Anaïs, ce n'était pas la peine de le crier sur tous les toits ! 

_Mais c'est incroyable ! s'exclama quelqu'un. Qui pourrait croire qu'une fille aussi fragile aurait pu... 

Fragile, Anaïs ? Elle faisait du kung-fu ! Je jetai un regard à la ronde, détaillant ces sangsues qui buvaient ses paroles. Au moment où mon regard se posa sur elle, Anaïs tourna la tête dans ma direction un bref instant. Un regard bref dans lequel se lisait une détresse et une prière silencieuse... 

«Mais au fait, claironna Foster. Si je me souviens bien, il y a d'autres pilotes dans la salle, non ? 

_Mais c'est vrai ! renchérit Sandra, Qui a été le premier à obtenir son brevet civil, déjà ? C'était pas Youri? 

_Tu n'y es pas. Le premier, c'est Jered, rectifia un autre, pas vrai ? 

_En effet, répondis-je laconiquement. » 

Et j'ai aussi un redoutable brevet militaire, complétai-je mentalement, le nez plongé dans mon verre. 

Derek dut avoir le pressentiment qu'il fallait absolument détourner le sujet et orienta aussitôt la discussion sur les voitures, mais un regard furtif de temps à autres me disait qu'une question lui brûlait les lèvres : dans quel corps d'armée as-tu fait ton service ? Pour ma part, je me contentais de fixer les yeux sur mon verre de Martini, observant le ballet qu'exécutaient les glaçons dans le liquide ambré. 

Je ne tenais pas à alarmer inutilement mon ami, mais il existait d'autres rumeurs persistantes qui couraient dans les ministères sans toutefois sortir de Side-3. Le Duché de Zeon se préparait pour la guerre à une allure vertigineuse, réorganisant entièrement la structure de son armée, accélérant la production et la reconversion complète de son arsenal militaire. Il était aussi question d'une arme nouvelle et totalement révolutionnaire ; celle-ci existait bien, j'étais particulièrement bien placé pour le savoir. L'atmosphère au sein du ministère de la guerre s'était nettement durcie ces derniers mois, on parlait d'officiers et de techniciens partis pour on-ne-sait-quelle station et qu'on ne revoyait plus jamais. 

Naturellement, l'armée faisait preuve d'un remarquable mutisme : les familles des «disparus» étaient laissées dans l'ignorance, qu'ils soient parents ou conjoints, les rumeurs étaient systématiquement dénigrées tandis que le contre-espionnage répandait lui-même de faux bruits afin de brouiller les pistes. Les informations relatives aux activités militaires étaient plus sévèrement contrôlées que jamais et les petits génies informatiques trop curieux, activement pourchassés, et même physiquement éliminés par les services de contre-espionnage. 

En regardant attentivement en arrière, je m'apercevais que cette situation durait depuis déjà quelques années. Combien, je n'aurais su le dire. Fallait-il croire qu'à force de vivre dans une société soumise à un stress important, on finissait par perdre la notion du temps ? Par ne plus savoir ce que sont calme et tranquillité, de sorte que l'on développe une accoutumance à la paranoïa environnante, la faisant paraître du coup comme étant _la normalité ? J'essayai à nouveau de me souvenir quand tout ce cirque avait bien pu commencer, mais je n'y parvins pas. Deux ans, cinq ans… ? Peut-être même cela avait-il commencé au moment de l'accession au pouvoir du duc Degwin Zabi, dix ans auparavant ? Si cela était vrai, cela voulait dire que Zabi préméditait son coup depuis si longtemps, et que dès cette époque, il avait pris des dispositions en prévision des dix années à venir ? C'était une idée démente. Cela ne tenait pas de l'intuition mais carrément de la précognition ! _

Une nouvelle annonce par microphone me tira enfin de mes réflexions. Lebaron nous annonçait que la salle des banquets était prête et que nous pouvions gagner nos places. Profitant de cette occasion, je me dissolvais dans la foule qui se pressait pour la ripaille, noyant dans le flot humain mes doutes et mes inquiétudes.


	3. chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2 **

Plongée dans la pénombre, Von Braun City dormait ; sur les différents niveaux, les projecteurs à halogènes s'étaient éteints et la lumière avait fait place à une obscurité beaucoup plus naturelle, celle des cavernes souterraines. Pourtant la lumière s'obstinait à lutter avec acharnement, produisant de petits oasis de clarté sous forme de lampadaires, d'enseignes au néon, de phares d'Elecars ; autant de signes d'une piètre résistance qui pourtant, verrait sa cause triompher au petit matin, lorsque les projecteurs se rallumeraient et chasseraient avec fougue et véhémence la moindre parcelle d'ombre. 

Lassé par ce spectacle pathétique et en même temps si familier, je m'adossais à la rambarde en pierre, tournant le dos à la cité endormie, comme pour laisser ses protestations se briser contre l'armure de mépris que je lui opposai. 

A l'inverse, le Mercury exsudait son exubérance par tous ses pores, déversant des cascades de son et de lumière, comme pour réaffirmer son existence face aux ténèbres qui cernaient le restaurant-cabaret. Après le dîner aussi raffiné que plantureux, la moitié des participants était restée dans la salle à discuter autour d'un verre, tandis que l'autre moitié était retournée dans la salle de réception ou l'on avait poussé quelques tables pour dégager la piste de danse. 

N'aimant ni la foule, ni la danse, je m'étais exilé sur le toit, sur la terrasse panoramique d'où je pouvais dominer la ville du regard tout en fumant une cigarette. Je sursautai brusquement lorsque je sentis contre ma joue le contact froid d'un verre rempli de glaçons. Anaïs émit un rire bref et posa le verre devant moi. 

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? 

_Je peux te retourner la question, grommelais-je. 

_Je cherchais un coin tranquille. Je pensais trouver la terrasse déserte. 

_Je pensais pouvoir la conserver pour moi tout seul. Comment as-tu fait pour que tout le monde te lâche la grappe ? 

_Je les ai mis au défi de me suivre dans les toilettes. Ceux qui ont essayé sont en train de se tortiller par terre en serrant leur entrejambe. 

_Ah... Je vois… A ce propos, tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu pratiquais les arts martiaux ? 

_Une suggestion de mon frère. Depuis que je suis petite, il me rabâchait que cela me serait utile plus tard. Je ne l'avais par crue, je me moquais même de lui. Mais il avait raison. Il y a encore des hommes qui n'ont jamais entendu parler de l'égalité des sexes et qui ont tendance à penser, parce que je suis mignonne, que je suis stupide et faible. Alors je corrige leur façon de voir les choses. Depuis le temps qu'ils me connaissent, j'aurais pensé que cela dissuaderait les garçons de la classe, mais ils reviennent toujours à la charge. 

_Peut-être qu'ils considèrent que ta beauté justifie amplement la souffrance qu'ils doivent endurer si cela leur permet de t'approcher d'un peu plus près que la moyenne des mortels. 

_Mais je ne suis pas un animal de foire ! protesta-t-elle. 

_Non, mais pour eux tu es incroyablement belle, tu es l'incarnation de leur idéal féminin. 

_Je n'ai pas demandé à l'être ! 

_Peut-être. Peut-être faut-il maudire tes gènes qui t'ont donné tous les atours ? Mais ce n'est pas une solution. 

_Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? 

_Mon opinion n'a aucun intérêt. 

_C'est faux, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu as toujours été là quand j'ai eu besoin d'un conseil. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton point de vue, mais ce soir… j'ai envie de le connaître. 

_Tu es une très jolie fille, c'est un fait. Ta beauté constitue à la fois ton principal atout contre la gent masculine, mais aussi ton principal désavantage. Au premier abord, les gens ne voient que l'apparence des gens ; ce premier contact prédétermine déjà des préjugés qui influenceront leurs actes et leurs perceptions à venir. Comme tu dis, les gens ne voient sans doute en toi qu'une jolie poupée, excuse-moi l'expression, et cela les mène à croire que tu n'es rien de plus. Il faut du temps pour distinguer les choses en profondeur, mais les gens sont pressés, alors ils se contentent de ce qu'ils perçoivent à un degré superficiel. 

_Je sais tout ça. Nous en avons déjà discuté il y a cinq ans. Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. 

_O.K. Tu veux mon point de vue? Je pense que tu devrais... 

_Je ne te demande pas de m'indiquer la marche à suivre, mais ce que je représente pour toi ? En tant que femme. 

_En tant que femme ? répétais-je, surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es la meilleure amie de Marine, tu es le sex-symbol de notre école... 

_Oh‚je t'en prie ! Ne parle pas de ça devant moi ! 

_Alors que veux-tu que je dise ? Que tu es la plus belle, la plus intelligente et que je suis fou amoureux de toi ? Que tu es conne, horriblement moche et que je te déteste ? C'est ce genre de réponse que tu voudrais ? 

_Ça sonne déjà mieux. 

_Sois sérieuse, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, souriais-je. 

_Pourquoi ? 

_Nous... Nous sommes amis, tu es d'accord ? Je t'ai également servi de confident pendant les deux dernières années d'études. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était là un grand honneur, car tu n'accordes ta confiance qu'à un très petit nombre de gens, et que tu te méfies énormément des hommes. Je considère donc notre relation comme étant à la fois privilégiée et très fragile. Pour pouvoir conserver un point de vue objectif, je me suis toujours efforcé de ne porter aucun jugement sur toi, c'est pourquoi j'estime encore aujourd'hui que la moindre maladresse de ma part peut détruire notre relation. C'est bien là la dernière chose que je voudrais au monde. C'est simple, non ? 

_Oui. Je comprends. Tu ne veux pas te compromettre en émettant un avis personnel et subjectif, influencé par tes sentiments, qui pourrait modifier nos rapports. C'est ça ? 

_A peu près. A part que je n'ai pas de sentiments. 

_Bien sur, dit-elle d'un ton ironique. Mais si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu penses de moi, comment puis-je te faire confiance ? 

_Tu m'as déjà fait confiance par le passé, sans me poser de questions. Tu peux le faire encore aujourd'hui. 

_A l'époque je n'avais besoin que d'un auditeur attentif. Aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de quelqu'un sur qui je peux compter. 

_Mais tu peux compter sur moi. Tu sais que je ne te trahirai jamais, sinon Marine m'arracherait les yeux.» 

Anaïs leva les yeux vers moi et me foudroya du regard. Puis elle détourna la tête en soupirant bruyamment, lassée de cette joute oratoire. Je soupirais à mon tour, imperceptiblement, car je sentais que depuis quelques minutes, j'évoluais dangereusement sur une pente glissante. Il fallait que je trouve un autre sujet de conversation, et vite. 

« Il paraît que tu as effectué ton service dans les forces aériennes ? 

_Mouais... maugréa-t-elle. Mais j'ai raccroché. Chez moi on est militaire de père en fils. Mon père est colonel de carrière dans l'armée de l'air et mon frère est dans la marine. 

_Je l'ignorais. 

_Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache. Je sais que les Forces Fédérales ne sont pas très populaires dans certains coins... Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais là. 

_J'échafaudais des plans pour renverser le Parlement fédéral. » 

C'était dit sur le ton de la rigolade, mais elle sembla le prendre très au sérieux. 

«C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte, que la guerre est proche ? 

_Mais non... Ces bruits courent depuis maintenant deux ans et on n'a toujours rien vu venir. 

_Mais Side-3 a bien l'intention d'engager une guerre, non ? 

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? 

_Ne me prend pas pour une idiote. Je ne te demande pas de trahir un secret d'état, je veux juste que tu me dises en quoi la guerre est inévitable ? 

_Il le faut. Parce que la Fédération reste sourde à nos revendications. Quand un chien vous barre le passage en dormant sur le palier, vous lui flanquez un coup de pied pour le dégager. Si guerre il y a, c'est ce que nous ferons. 

_Mais pourquoi ? 

_Parce que le gouvernement fédéral ne peut pas continuer à nous imposer des règles planétaires. Ce n'est plus comme il y a cinquante ans, lorsque la colonisation a commencé ; nous sommes devenus autre chose que de simples citoyens terriens domiciliés en «province». Nous avons développé une culture propre, une nouvelle façon de vivre, de nouvelles façons de penser. Or le gouvernement s'imagine, parce qu'on y a créé un environnement identique à la Terre, qu'on peut appliquer aux colonies les mêmes règles que sur la planète. C'est faux, et le Parlement ne peut pas le comprendre parce qu'aucun député n'a jamais pris la peine d'habiter dans l'espace. 

_Mais qu'est-ce qui change vraiment ? Nous sommes tous issus de la même planète ? 

_Beaucoup de choses. Tu as vécu assez longtemps dans un environnement clos, la Lune, tu peux donc comprendre ce que je veux dire. Mais tu as raison, nous sommes tous issus de la même planète. Seulement voilà, le gouvernement a tendance à l'oublier. Il se sert des colonies pour expérimenter ses nouvelles réformes, ses nouvelles taxes, mais il n'a aucune idée de nos besoins réels. Il ne voit les choses que de sa propre perspective, sans chercher à savoir s'il peut bien exister un autre point de vue. Il ne faut pas s'étonner après si la contestation gronde. 

_Mais il doit bien y avoir une alternative ? 

_Peut-être, mais ce dialogue de sourds dure depuis dix ans. Le ressentiment à l'égard du gouvernement et des Forces Fédérales s'est maintenant étendu aux Earthnoïds, tu le savais ? 

_Oui, je le sais. C'est à peu près la même chose sur Terre. Ça tourne même au racisme pur et dur. On vous considère comme des extraterrestres, comme de la racaille qu'on aurait boutée hors de la Terre. C'est idiot. 

_Pourtant ils n'ont pas tort. La plupart des premiers émigrants étaient des miséreux emplis d'espoir, des marginaux, des aventuriers, des rêveurs ou même tout simplement des curieux. La colonisation spatiale signifiait pour eux une nouvelle vie, de nouvelles opportunités, de nouvelles frontières à explorer et à conquérir. 

_Et alors ? Ce sont les mêmes gens qui ont colonisé les Etats-Unis d'Amérique et l'Australie. 

_Oui. C'est étrange comme parfois les gens, une fois atteint l'âge adulte, ont tendance à oublier qu'ils ont eux-mêmes été des gosses insupportables. 

_Est-ce sans espoir ? 

_Je crois. 

_Quelle horreur... dit-elle en frissonnant. » 

Et à ce moment, je compris ce qu'elle entendait par-là. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda intensément comme si elle cachait une peine immense, et je connus la question informulée. Si la guerre éclatait, nous serions dans des camps opposés. Les yeux d'Anaïs s'emplirent subitement de larmes, elle posa sa tête contre ma poitrine et je la pris doucement par les épaules pour la serrer contre moi. 

«Rien ne nous dit que la guerre éclatera réellement, dis-je avec émotion. Nous trouverons peut-être une solution pacifique, il faut garder l'espoir. » 

Au fond de moi, je ne croyais pas un traître mot de ce que je venais de dire. L'Histoire avait engagé sa marche folle, et personne ne pouvait l'arrêter ; en fait personne dans les sphères politiques ne semblait vouloir la stopper. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait de moi. 

Un petit caillou atterrit sur le sommet de mon crâne avant de rouler sur le sol. J'allongeais le cou et vis Derek derrière la baie vitrée, faisant de grands gestes. 

«Quelqu'un vient. » murmurai-je discrètement à l'oreille de la jeune femme. 

Anaïs s'écarta légèrement de moi, comme à regret, et sécha ses larmes. Ce fut le moment que choisirent Derek et Edouard pour faire irruption sur la terrasse. 

«Jered, sale fripouille ! s'écria Edouard d'un ton jovial. Tu n'as pas honte de garder Anaïs pour toi tout seul ? Je me demandais où elle était passée, je viens de passer une demi-heure à la chercher dans tous les coins du Mercury ! Allez, Anaïs, viens donc nous rejoindre dans la salle de danse, on te réclame à grands cris. Tu ne peux pas nous priver de ta présence et rester avec ce rustre, non ? » 

Derek me fit un discret signe de la tête tandis qu'Anaïs me regardait avec hésitation. Je hochais la tête, lui indiquant que la consultation était terminée. La jeune femme pénétra à l'intérieur, Edouard la suivit mais ne sembla pas remarquer l'expression de tristesse qui marquait son visage. Derek avait par contre le regard plus aiguisé. 

«Que s'est il passé ? me glissa-t-il. Ne me dis pas que tu es parvenu à conclure, tout de même ? 

_Raconte pas de conneries, tu veux ? râlais-je. Elle avait juste besoin qu'on lui remonte un peu le moral. 

_Haha, tu joues donc toujours les confidents de ces dames. J'ignorais qu'Anaïs faisait partie de tes patientes. 

_Raaah ! A cause de qui crois-tu qu'on m'a collé cette étiquette, hein ? Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour ramasser et recoller les morceaux de ces jeunes jouvencelles que tu piétinais les unes après les autres ? 

_Ah, mais je décline toute responsabilité. C'est toi qui m'as conseillé d'aller courir les filles, plutôt que de les fuir. 

_Je devais être très con à cette époque-là, grommelais-je en le poussant vers l'intérieur. » 

Le reste de la soirée se déroula très paisiblement, plusieurs petits groupes de discussion s'étaient formés dans la salle. Le sujet tournait essentiellement autour de la famille, des amis et des projets que chacun avait en tête. Finalement, comme je l'avais crains, les conversations finirent toutes plus ou moins par se focaliser autour des deux sujets d'actualité les plus controversés du moment : la colonisation de Side-7 et le Duché de Zeon. Les gens avaient fini par se rassembler tous autour de notre table, déplaçant les sièges et les tables. Cette fois-ci je sus rester calme et même participer à la conversation sans m'énerver. Je n'étais pas le seul citoyen de Side-3 présent à la soirée, mais ayant la profession la plus proche des sphères militaires, donc gouvernementales, mes compatriotes firent de moi leur principal porte-parole, à mon grand dam. 

La plupart des inquiétudes portaient généralement sur l'extension de la politique du Duché de Zeon, les rumeurs sur la course aux armements, la situation économique et sociale sur Side-3. Finalement, je parvins au bout d'une heure à faire progressivement dévier la discussion sur Side-7. Voyant que le sujet Zeon commençait à me fatiguer, plusieurs personnes firent mine d'entrer dans mon jeu et poursuivirent sur la lancée. 

En ce qui concernait Side-7, baptisée l'an passé Noah par la Compagnie Civile des Colonies Spatiales, le problème venait de la décision prise par le gouvernement fédéral il y a tout juste une semaine. L'émigration vers Side-7 avait été ouverte alors que la construction de la première station n'était pas encore achevée ! Sur les quarante kilomètres de long, seuls les vingt premiers avaient été finis. Les installations de régulation climatique n'étaient toujours pas opérationnelles, pas plus que les différents biomes qui n'avaient pas encore bouclé leur cycle de développement ; la moitié des systèmes de sécurité n'était même pas installée. Les gens n'étaient pas dupes, la décision gouvernementale n'était rien de plus qu'une manière hâtive et désordonnée de donner quelque chose à ronger aux députés coloniaux qui réclamaient plus de capitaux pour augmenter le nombre de stations. 

Je quittai la table aussi discrètement que possible et levai mon verre vide comme excuse à chaque fois qu'un regard soupçonneux se posait sur moi. Mais non, je ne vais pas fuir pour aller raconter aux services secrets de Zeon qu'une bande d'illuminés cherchait à refaire le monde au Mercury, avais-je envie de leur dire. Mais dans les circonstances actuelles, certaines personnes auraient pu mal de le prendre, aussi m'en abstenais-je, même si je trouvais l'idée amusante. 

«Alors, on se défile encore une fois ? fit Derek qui me rejoignit au bar. 

_Je me retire simplement de la conversation, j'en ai marre de prendre la parole. Tu ne te rends pas compte, je risque un claquage des muscles de la langue! 

_Très drôle... Dis plutôt que le sujet commençait à te taper sur les nerfs. Ne t'imagine pas que tu as pu tromper beaucoup de monde. 

_Je ne me fais aucune illusion... 

_Je peux te poser une question ? 

_Vas-y, essaie toujours. 

_A quoi peut-on s'attendre du duché ? 

_A quoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Rien de plus que ce que l'on dit. » 

Je me tournais vers lui en haussant les épaules, affichant une expression neutre sur mon visage, mais mon ami continuait de me fixer avec dureté... 

«J'attends, me dit-il. Je ne dirais pas que tu disposes d'une position privilégiée pour analyser la situation, mais même bourré, l'enseignement de l'institut devrait te permettre de distinguer la vérité de la propagande. Sérieusement, réponds-moi. 

_Sérieusement ? Je n'en sais rien. Officiellement, l'économie de Side-3 est à son zénith, et c'est la vérité. Il est également vrai que c'est là l'un des moteurs essentiels de la propagande politique et de la course aux armements. Mais si tu cherches des informations pour faire un article, il te faudra t'adresser autre part. Même moi je ne dispose pas d'éléments suffisants pour faire une analyse complète et objective. La circulation des informations est strictement réglementée et même si je savais quelque chose, je ne pourrai rien dire. 

_Allons, ne déconne pas ! On est sur la Lune. 

_Et alors ? Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que nos services de renseignements pouvaient avoir des oreilles partout? 

_Dans ce cas, tu peux peut-être me donner un tout petit indice ? A titre personnel, bien entendu. 

_Je pense pouvoir t'accorder au moins ca. 

_Algérie 1954 ou Etats-Unis 1861 ? » 

Je souriais malgré moi. C'était une allusion à la situation politique dans ces deux périodes de l'Histoire. Les premières insurrections indépendantistes avaient éclaté en Grande Kabylie en 1954, marquant ainsi le début de la sanglante guerre d'Algérie. 1861 avait été pour les Etats-Unis d'Amérique l'année de la rupture entre les états du Nord, industrialisés et protectionnistes, et les états du sud, à l'économie basée sur l'industrie du coton et ouverts au libéralisme. Cette rupture avait marqué le début de la guerre de Sécession. Les deux images étaient théoriquement assez valables pour décrire la situation sur Side-3, le choix de Derek avait été judicieux. Toutefois, aucune ne se rapprochait suffisamment de la réalité. 

«Nuremberg 1936, répondis-je calmement. » 

Derek me dévisagea avec horreur, puis devant mon impassibilité, son visage se ferma à son tour. Ce n'était qu'une estimation personnelle, et je pouvais bien me tromper ; d'ailleurs Derek n'était pas dupe, mais il avait suffisamment confiance en mon jugement pour lui porter crédit. 

«Allez, dis-je en lui tapotant l'épaule, on ne va pas s'appesantir sur le sujet. Rejoignons plutôt les autres. » 

Ma montre indiquait quatre heures trente-deux du matin lorsque je me présentai aux vestiaires pour y récupérer mes effets. Il restait encore beaucoup de monde là-haut, et ils avaient vraisemblablement l'intention de faire la fête jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient abrutis de fatigue. D'autres avaient préfère se retirer plus tôt. Marine était rentrée parmi les premiers, puis Derek était parti une demi-heure avant moi avec une jolie blonde à son bras, Helen Tarsis, croyais-je. 

«Monsieur Thomson, les clés de votre voiture. 

Je remerciais le voiturier en lui donnant un pourboire et pris les clés qu'il me tendait. 

«Jeune homme, auriez-vous l'amabilité de raccompagner une pauvre jeune femme en perdition ? roucoula une voix derrière moi. 

_Anaïs ? m'exclamais-je, surpris. Je te croyais déjà partie ? 

_Non, fit-elle d'un ton espiègle. Je t'attendais. » 

Elle avait bu. Evidemment, nous avions tous bu ! Par conséquent il était logique que nous soyons tous un peu éméchés à cette heure. Mais quelque chose dans le regard de la jeune femme me disait qu'elle avait peut-être bu au-delà de ses limites. 

«Tu penses que j'ai trop bu, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-elle. Tu te trompes... » 

Subitement, toute trace d'hilarité disparut de ses traits. Son visage se ferma et elle parut tout à coup très triste. 

«Raccompagne-moi, tu veux bien ? » murmura-t-elle doucement. 

Surpris, je restai interdit pendant quelques secondes. Comment devais-je prendre cela, comme une invitation ou une demande ? Je décidais de ne pas me poser de questions et actionnais l'ouverture automatique des portes. 

«Monte. Où loges-tu ? 

_A l'hôtel Majestic... Dans la douzième avenue, bloc 41... 

_Je sais où c'est. » 

Anaïs s'installa sur le siège passager, mit distraitement sa ceinture et posa la tête contre la vitre, une expression fatiguée déformant ses traits. Passablement troublé, je mis le contact, passai la première et quittai le pallier du restaurant. 

Les rues étaient vides à cette heure-ci, quelques couche-tards traînaient encore dans les rues, errant entre les lampadaires comme des ombres désorientées. De temps en temps, je jetais un regard furtif vers ma passagère, elle s'était mise à fredonner une chanson à la mode : «Mon fiancé est un pilote» et je n'osais trop l'interrompre. Je restai persuadé que si elle voulait parler, elle amorcerait d'elle-même la conversation. 

«Merci, dit-elle au bout d'un certain temps. 

_De rien, c'est naturel. Mais si les autres apprennent ça, à la prochaine réunion, je suis un homme mort, risquais-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie. » 

Raté, me dis-je en voyant son expression se rembrunir. 

«D'accord, ce n'était pas drôle, m'excusais-je. 

_Non, c'est ma faute. Tu cherches juste à me mettre à l'aise... Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur. 

_Pourtant tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, je ne passe pas mon temps comme les autres à te courir après. 

_Oui... ricana-t-elle. En effet, tu es l'un des rares à ne pas le faire. 

_Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu m'as choisi comme chauffeur ? 

_Entre autres... » 

Anaïs porta les mains à son front et se massa les tempes. 

«Je n'aurais pas du venir... reprit-elle enfin. Je savais que ça se passerait comme ça, je m'y attendais. Tous ces types, agglutinés autour de moi comme des assoiffés autour d'une fontaine miraculeuse, le regard chargé de convoitise et de lascivité... J'en ai marre. J'aurais voulu naître moche ! 

_J'ignorais que la beauté était un fardeau si lourd à porter. J'aurais pourtant cru que cela facilitait certaines choses. » 

Ma passagère me jeta un regard hostile et je bafouillais hâtivement quelques excuses. 

«Tu n'as pas le droit de dire une chose pareille. Personne ne souhaite naître moche, chacun aspire à la beauté physique car elle représente une des perfections que tous cherchent à atteindre. 

_Oui, mais la beauté ne sert à rien si elle ne vous aide pas à atteindre le but qui vous importe vraiment, ni à conquérir celui que vous aimez, termina-t-elle amèrement. » 

Je ne répliquais rien, car cela sortait du cadre habituel de mes compétences. Bien peu de personnes connaissaient vraiment la vie privée d'Anaïs ; le journal scolaire avait bien tenté à un moment de mener l'enquête, mais Marine avait fait irruption dans les bureaux de la rédaction et collé une droite à Derek, le dissuadant de mettre son projet à exécution. 

«Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ca. Il t'a repoussée ? hasardais-je. 

_Pas... Pas vraiment. Il ne me remarque pas, mais ça revient pratiquement au même. J'ai même été jusqu'à obtenir ce brevet de pilote pour attirer son attention. Rien ! Il a continué de m'ignorer, de me fuir ; à se demander s'il ne m'a jamais regardé comme une femme. 

_Pourtant c'est très dur de ne pas te considérer comme telle. Tu déclenches chez la gent masculine une réaction que nombre de femmes doivent t'envier. 

_Je t'en prie, explosa-t-elle. Je ne suis pas une vamp ou une mangeuse d'hommes! Et puis la plupart des femmes ne voient en moi qu'une rivale, une dépravée ou une plante de laboratoire entièrement artificielle... Tu sais ce que les filles de la classe disent dans mon dos ? Que je suis une cyborg faite de plastique et de silicone, que je ne compte plus les opérations de chirurgie esthétique et de lipo-succion... J'en ai assez ! » 

Anaïs éclata finalement en sanglots, enfouissant son visage entre ses mains délicates. Gêné, j'attendis que cela passe avant de reprendre. 

«Et lui ? Comment penses-tu qu'il te perçoive ? 

_A toi de me le dire. Tu es un mec, tu devrais pouvoir me dire ce qu'il a dans la tête ! ... Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être désagréable. Oh et puis zut, arrêtons de parler de ça, ça me fatigue. J'ai envie que tu m'emmènes quelque part, n'importe où. 

_Maintenant ? Il est bientôt cinq heures du matin, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu rentres. 

_Non. Je t'en prie... Je me sens trop déprimée pour rentrer tout de suite à l'hôtel... 

_Tu as une destination précise en tête ? demandai-je, inquiet. 

_Non... N'importe, un endroit calme. » 

Je ne savais que faire. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été transporté de joie : me balader en tête-à-tête avec la fille de mes rêves. Mais son expression ne m'incitait guère à sauter de joie, elle avait besoin d'aide et elle avait jeté son dévolu sur moi. 

Ça faisait cinq ans que je ne l'avais pas revue. J'ignorais par conséquent comment sa vie et sa personnalité avaient pu évoluer ; mais quelque part je devais être heureux qu'elle ait choisi de s'adresser de nouveau à moi. Je me sentais grisé et intimidé à la fois. Si je n'avais pas pu devenir son amant, j'avais au moins eu la consolation d'avoir pu devenir son confident et peut-être qu'au fond de moi, j'en étais arrivé à me contenter de cela. Etre son confident m'avait permis de la découvrir, de mieux la connaître, de partager quelques-unes unes de ses pensées les plus secrètes, apprenant ainsi à la considérer, non plus comme mon idéal féminin, mais à la respecter en tant qu'individu, me dissuadant sans doute à jamais de chercher à lui faire la cour... 

Je connaissais un endroit très tranquille, sur la bordure sud du cratère, qui avait été mon lieu de méditation pendant cinq ans. Je l'avais découvert par hasard, lors d'une de mes virées nocturnes en Elecar. Je n'y avais jamais emmené aucune fille, ni même Marine ; parmi mes amis, seul Derek connaissait cet endroit. C'était une grosse bulle vitrée plantée en hauteur, à flanc de montagne, offrant une vue panoramique sur la surface lunaire qui s'étendait en contrebas. A l'origine, ça avait été un jardin public très fréquenté, mais le quartier avait été peu à peu abandonné au fur et à mesure que la périphérie de Von Braun était grignotée par les docks spatiaux et les usines. A présent il fallait traverser toute une zone industrielle avant de parvenir à ce petit havre de paix. Les sections d'habitation aux alentours étaient pratiquement désaffectées, mais le jardin était resté intact sous sa bulle transparente, entretenu par une petite association de vieux ouvriers-jardiniers nostalgiques habitant dans le voisinage. 

Je ne mis guère plus d'un quart d'heure à traverser les rues désertes, prendre la bretelle du boulevard périphérique et prendre la sortie voulue. Anaïs ne posa pas de questions en chemin, se contentant de fixer d'un air sombre le décor qui défilait à toute vitesse. 

«Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle toutefois lorsque j'eus stoppé le moteur. 

_La Colline aux étoiles. Mon petit jardin secret. » 

Anaïs leva les sourcils bien hauts en une interrogation muette. J'actionnais le toit ouvrant qui se rétracta entièrement et lui indiquai l'extérieur. Son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur la surface grisâtre puis s'illumina aussitôt lorsqu'elle leva les yeux. La vue était claire et la gigantesque baie vitrée, parfaitement limpide, dévoilait un spectacle d'une beauté inouïe. La voûte céleste s'étalait devant nos yeux dans toute sa splendeur, vaste domaine voué aux ténèbres éternelles et piqueté par d'innombrables dards de lumière. Quelque part courait la Voie Lactée, traversant le ciel nocturne comme une écharpe luminescente, tandis qu'un mince croissant apparaissait à l'Est, déchirant la nuit de son éclat bleuté : la Terre. 

Je sortis de l'Elecar pour lui ouvrir la porte et nous nous avançâmes vers un petit promontoire. 

«Les étoiles représentent le plus vieux fantasme de l'Humanité, commençai-je. Dès que l'homme a su lever les yeux sur la voûte céleste, il a toujours éprouvé le désir et l'envie de s'approprier ces diamants qui luisent dans la nuit. Avant même qu'il ne sache écrire, avant même qu'il ne sache parler, depuis le jour où il a compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais les saisir de sa propre main rien qu'en allongeant le bras... » 

Comme pour illustrer mes paroles, je levai la main gauche vers le firmament et fis mine de saisir une étoile. Je la ramenai ensuite vers moi, mais quand je l'ouvris de nouveau, elle était totalement vide, bien sur. 

«C'est le seul coin de Von Braun où tu peux vraiment observer l'éclat naturel des étoiles, rien à voir avec les reproductions holographiques produites par ordinateur lorsque les écrans sont tous abaissés. Ici, il n'y a pratiquement pas de filtres solaires, juste de quoi stopper les radiations. Evidemment, le Soleil est parfois aveuglant, mais tiens, regarde ce spectacle : un lever de Terre. » 

Le petit croissant bleuté gagnait lentement en épaisseur quand tout à coup, une lueur fulgurante jailli en son centre. Le Soleil se levait à son tour, communiquant sa force et son éclat, insufflant une vie nouvelle au pâle lever de Terre. Le lumière solaire envahit la plaine lunaire comme un raz de marée, recouvrant chaque parcelle, soulignant chaque imperfection du terrain, projetant des ombres démesurées sur les mers, les cratères. 

Lorsque la lumière atteignit enfin Von Braun, les photons transpercèrent la bulle en plexi-aluminium transparent, éclairant violemment l'intérieur, dévoilant le fantastique parterre de fleurs exotiques qui tapissait le sol du jardin dans une débauche de couleurs. 

«C'est... C'est magnifique, murmura Anaïs extasiée. 

_Oui, ça l'est. C'est pour ça que j'aime bien venir ici. 

_Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu aimais les fleurs ? 

_Je ne m'y intéresse pas en particulier, mais je sais apprécier leur beauté. J'aime leurs couleurs chatoyantes, leurs senteurs suaves. J'aime venir ici quand je suis déprimé ou quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir seul. » 

Anaïs resta silencieuse un moment puis s'élança vers l'étendue fleurie, s'agenouillant devant un magnifique rosier, effleurant des doigts un bouquet d'œillets, s'émerveillant devant un massif de glaïeuls ou un parterre de tulipes. 

Je l'observai les bras croisés, assis sur le capot de l'Elecar, me disant qu'après tout, elle était une fille comme les autres. Durant ces cinq années, j'avais eu pas mal de relations avec différentes femmes, mais aucune n'avait retenu mon attention suffisamment longtemps pour que je songe à faire ma vie avec elle. Je me disais parfois que c'était du à la fascination qu'exerçait toujours Anaïs sur mon imagination, puis je me rendais compte que c'était tout à fait infantile de vouloir poursuivre une chimère. 

Nom de Dieu, Anaïs était bien plus qu'un visage et un corps, je le savais ! Mais il émanait d'elle une telle attraction qu'il m'était parfois bien difficile d'en faire abstraction. L'égalité des sexes était déjà un vieux concept, mais il devait rester en moi quelque chose du machisme qui avait régi les rapports entre hommes et femmes durant des siècles, comme si c'était inscrit dans les gênes mâles ! On disait des hommes, quand ils étaient confrontés à une situation inconnue et dangereuse, qu'ils avaient la fâcheuse tendance à réfléchir avec leurs poings plutôt qu'avec leur cervelle ; l'affirmation selon laquelle les mêmes, confrontés à une jolie fille, devaient réfléchir avec leur queue était sans doute vraie ! 

Anaïs revint dans ma direction avec un bouquet de fleurs, et je tentais de dissimuler mes pensées en arborant un masque de politesse désintéressée. 

«C'est très joli, dis-je, c'est pour moi ? 

_Oui. Pour te remercier de m'avoir montré cet endroit. 

_C'est gentil, mais je ne pourrai pas garder ces fleurs, je dois repartir cet après-midi sur Side-3. 

_Si tôt ? Qu'est-ce qui presse autant ? Ils arriveront bien à classer les archives sans toi ? » 

J'ai reçu mon ordre de mobilisation, faillis-je laisser échapper, mais je me retins à temps. 

«Ce n'est pas moi qui décide. En vérité, je ne devrais même pas me trouver sur la Lune ; officiellement je suis en week-end prolongé. Si mon chef de service savait que je fréquente une Earthnoïd, je serais renvoyé sur-le-champ ! 

_Et si mon père savait que je me promène à cinq heures du matin avec un Spacenoïd, je serais répudiée sur-le-champ. » 

Nous éclatâmes de rire tous les deux et sans que je sache comment, elle se retrouva dans mes bras. 

«Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » 

J'écarquillais les yeux, tétanisé. Que devais-je répondre ? Sa question était si brusque, elle me prenait tellement au dépourvu que je me dis tout d'abord qu'elle plaisantait. Mais quelque chose dans son regard me convainquit rapidement qu'elle était sérieuse. Que devais-je répondre ? Oui ? Non ? Pourquoi hésiter ? C'était l'endroit idéal pour une déclaration, une situation rêvée : nous étions seuls, entourés de fleurs, comme dans un mauvais roman à l'eau de rose, et pourtant tout était réel. Je pouvais la serrer fort dans mes bras, l'embrasser et donner libre cours à mes fantasmes les plus fous. Mais si ce n'était pas la réaction qu'elle attendait de moi ? Si elle essayait au contraire de tester mon objectivité ? Je restai interdit pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité ; je tâchais de dissimuler mon désarroi, mais je ne pouvais empêcher la sueur de couler sur mon front. 

«Je plaisante, déclara-t-elle soudain avec un sourire énigmatique. De toute façon, je pense connaître la réponse. Je... Je t'ai fait peur ? » 

Je lâchais un soupir malgré moi. 

«Je crois que oui, dit-elle en sortant son mouchoir pour tamponner mon front, sinon tu ne serais pas dans tous tes états. Je suis désolée. 

_Tu aurais pu y penser avant. Je n'ai pas trouvé ça très drôle. 

_Peut-être que je voulais tester ta loyauté? Tu sais, pendant un instant, je t'ai senti defaillir, et j'ai cru voir un petit garçon effrayé devant moi... De quoi as-tu peur? De moi ? » 

J'avais peur? C'était donc si évident? Je me rendis compte tout à coup que je ne cessais pas de trembler, non plus de peur mais de fureur. Anaïs le remarqua en même temps que moi et leva les yeux vers moi, guettant une explication. 

«Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle, répétais-je en la fusillant du regard. » 

Afin de dissimuler mon trouble, je contournais la 408 et m'assit au volant, l'air buté. 

«Jered... Je suis désolée, je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser.

_Je te ramène à l'hôtel.

_Jered, je t'en prie...»

Je jetai furtivement un regard vers elle et me maudis aussitôt. Elle me regardait avec tant de supplication que je me sentis ébranlé jusqu'au plus profond de moi. Je dus lutter et serrer les mâchoires pour conserver une attitude outrée et ne pas perdre ma résolution. Finalement il y eu un bruit de portière qu'on referme et je la sentis s'effondrer sur le siège passager.

«Ecoute, Jered, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais si mal...

_Ce n'est pas grave, marmonnais-je entre mes dents.

_Si c'est grave ! Je t'ai provoqué délibérément mais je ne pensais pas à mal. Je ne voudrais pas que tu croies que je voulais jouer avec toi... Je ne voudrais pas que tu te mettes à me détester pour ca...

_Mais je te dis que ce n'est pas grave ! insistais-je.

_Tu n'es pas sincère !

_Si je le suis ! hurlais-je malgré moi. »

Anaïs éclata en sanglots et là, je me rendis brusquement de mon erreur. J'avais commis une faute et je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Or Anaïs était certainement la dernière femme au monde que j'aurais voulu faire pleurer. Tout à coup je ne sus plus quoi faire, j'étais à la fois paniqué par sa réaction et je me maudissais pour la mienne. J'aurais voulu m'arracher la langue ou encore me pendre. Je ne savais pas, je n'avais jamais su et je ne savais toujours pas comment réagir dans ce genre de situation. Ou plutôt si, je le savais, mais les fois précédentes, il s'agissait de consoler les ex-petites amies de Derek, je n'étais pas mis en cause. Là, c'était diffèrent, et je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je voulus la prendre dans mes bras, la consoler , mais je n'osais pas la toucher, je n'osais même pas lui parler parce que j'ignorais quoi lui dire.

Mon esprit s'agitait dans tous les sens, affolé, cherchant quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui aurait pu me venir en aide ou me donner une idée. En désespoir de cause, je mis le moteur en route et quittais la Colline aux Etoiles en trombe, oubliant carrément de rabattre la capote.

Anaïs passa presque tout le trajet à sangloter, tandis que moi, je passais le temps à me demander ce que je pouvais bien faire pour désarmocer la situation. Nous ne dîmes pas un mot jusqu'à notre arrivée devant le Majestic. Le portier arriva en trottinant et, reconnaissant Anaïs, s'approcha avec révérence pour lui ouvrir la portière. Anaïs me jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de sortir, mais je ne réagi pas, profondément gêné et accablé de honte.

Brusquement, alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'éloigner, je bondis sur le siège d'à côté et l'attrapai brutalement par le poignet pour l'attirer vers moi, par dessus la portière. Je ne sais pas ce qui me pris, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais su, ou peut-être que je n'ai jamais cherché à le savoir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à émettre un commentaire, je posai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

«Je t'aime. » Aurais-je voulu lui dire, alors qu'une totale stupéfaction se peignait sur ses traits.

Mais les mots ne parvinrent pas à sortir de ma gorge. Je restai hébété quelques instants, surpris par mon propre geste, puis lui lançai un dernier regard dans lequel je tentais de faire passer tout ce que j'aurais voulu lui dire, tout ce que j'éprouvais pour elle. Tout mon amour, toute ma détresse et toutes mes espérances pour un avenir aussi lointain qu'hypothétique. Puis, sans un mot d'explication, je démarrais en trombe et m'enfuis aussi vite et aussi loin que je le pus. Je ne voulais pas connaître sa réaction, je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'elle dirait ! Je me maudissais pour ma folie ou pour ma bêtise et ma lâcheté, pour mon manque de maturité et mon infantilisme, ou pour tout à la fois.


	4. chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3 **

_3 janvier 0079, 7h00 GMT _

Les gigantesques panneaux réflecteurs s'écartèrent lentement pour réajuster leur orientation, durement frappés par les rayons du Soleil qui baignèrent petit à petit la station 8 de Side-2. La clarté s'immisça tout d'abord vers les bords du terminal spatioportuaire, situé à l'une des extrémités de la station, puis gagna les premiers foyers d'habitation. Bientôt, il sembla que rien ne fut en mesure de stopper la marée lumineuse qui gagnait sans cesse du terrain, pourchassant les ténèbres des moindres recoins. Enfin, l'ensemble de la station fut inondé de lumière puis, tout aussi doucement, les villes prirent vie, s'éveillant avec paresse, s'étirant avec maladresse et mauvaise volonté, encore à moitié désireuses de retourner à la douce somnolence nocturne. 

A peu près au même moment, un vaisseau-cargo de moyen tonnage endommagé approchait de la station, tous feux éteints. Dans la salle de contrôle du spatioport, le contrôleur Edvar Eriksen tripotait du bout de sa fourchette la pâtée jaunâtre et peu appétissante qui gisait au fond de son plateau repas. Purée de céréales assaisonnée de lait sucré en poudre, disait l'étiquette. Peu engageant d'aspect... Mais entre ça et les pilules nutritives, l'art culinaire en apesanteur avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remettre le couvercle, le radar d'approche moyenne portée se mit à émettre des bips sonores. Edvar fit glisser son siège jusqu'au moniteur et se pencha sur l'écran. 

«Monsieur, fit-il en interpellant son supérieur. Je repère un objet se déplaçant sur moins trente-deux, plus quatre-vingt-six point six. Distance, deux cent treize kilomètres. 

_Identification ? 

_Aucune. D'après la silhouette, ça peut être un cargo de classe Orion. Il... Il progresse très lentement et sans signaux. » 

Le contrôleur en chef Mikhail Rosenberg fronça les sourcils et pianota sur son moniteur personnel, lequel relaya les informations du radar et l'image renvoyée par les senseurs visuels. La silhouette correspondait effectivement à un navire de classe Orion, un type de vaisseau-cargo de taille moyenne, très répandu ; mais l'absence de tous signaux était par contre inhabituelle. 

«Monsieur Eriksen, avez-vous réussi à entrer en contact ? 

_Négatif, monsieur. 

_Des particules Minovsky ? 

_Importante densité en bordure de notre espace aérien, la densité dans les limites de notre territoire reste toujours au-dessus de la normale. La même purée de poix que d'habitude. 

_Mmh... Quand pourrons-nous avoir un contact visuel direct ? » 

Pianotant sur le clavier de sa console, Eriksen calibra le système de télémetrie-laser ainsi que les scanners avant de les braquer vers la position approximative du vaisseau en approche. 

«A cette vélocité, reprit-il en lisant les résultats livrés par l'ordinateur, il lui faudra quatre-vingt-douze secondes avant d'entrer à portée visuelle directe, soixante-dix de plus pour pouvoir entrer en communication avec... Attendez, je détecte des fluctuations dans sa trajectoire. 

_Confirmé, continua Lester Khe-Nang. Le vaisseau semble éprouver des difficultés à maintenir une trajectoire rectiligne. Nos scanners révèlent également des irrégularités dans la structure... Je crois qu'il est endommagé. » 

Rosenberg prit la souris magnétique posée sur le pad de droite et modifia le placement des fenêtres de données sur son moniteur. Les informations livrées par les senseurs dévoilaient sans conteste que le transporteur n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Des fuites de gaz et des traces de radiations laissaient soupçonner des dégâts non négligeables, mais tant qu'ils n'auraient pas l'appareil à portée visuelle, rien ne pouvait être décidé. 

Le contrôleur en chef savait que l'image sur son moniteur était loin d'être totalement fiable et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une projection simulée par l'ordinateur, élaborée d'après les données fournies par les senseurs. Ces fameux champs de particules Minovsky, nouvelle trouvaille de la technologie militaire et cauchemar des contrôleurs spatiaux, brouillaient toutes les formes de champs magnétiques. Plus de radar, plus de radio ! 

En d'autres circonstances, Rosenberg aurait du être totalement paniqué à l'idée que la tour de contrôle soit complètement sourde et aveugle, mais aujourd'hui, c'était tout juste s'il semblait s'en préoccupait. En effet, la flotte spatiale de Zeon s'amusait régulièrement à inonder l'espace de ces particules depuis au moins deux ans, histoire de faire peur. Au début ça avait marché, et même rudement bien. Alertes, branle-bas de combat et déploiement de vaisseaux de guerre fédéraux. Parfois on avait même vu des croiseurs de type totalement inconnu pénétrer dans l'espace aérien colonial et repartir aussitôt, avant que qui que ce soit ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement. 

Au fil des mois, au fur et à mesure que Zeon s'évertuait à perpétuer ce rituel qui, on le savait maintenant, était une campagne de harcèlement et d'intimidation, la Flotte Fédérale, puis les contrôleurs à leur tour perdirent progressivement tout intérêt pour ce jeu. Ça commençait même à devenir lassant. 

Pourtant Rosenberg devait soumettre tous les vaisseaux en approche à un contrôle d'identité, procédures guère utilisées que par les militaires. Et pour cause, cette station, Island Iffish, accueillait dans ses flancs une très importante base militaire appartenant aux Forces Fédérales. Depuis la modernisation de la base en 0076, les autorités militaires avaient émis plusieurs réserves et imposé une limitation stricte de la circulation spatiale dans les parages immédiats de la station, vers ou en partance d'Island Iffish. Des procédures spéciales antédiluviennes avaient été exhumées de placards poussiéreux, revues et corrigées, doublant ainsi le nombre et la durée des procédures d'identification. 

Auparavant, la majeure partie des formalités consistait en un échange de faisceaux laser contenant les informations relatives aux documents requis, leur validité, etc... Après quoi, le capitaine du navire était autorisé à accoster et décharger ses marchandises ou ses passagers avant d'achever les formalités d'immigration. A présent, la totalité des vérifications avaient lieu en vol, pendant toute la phase d'approche finale, et uniquement sur audiovisuel. Le capitaine devait donner l'identification son navire, son immatriculation, sa provenance, sa propre identité et celle de son équipage ainsi que leur numéro de passeport respectif, nommer la compagnie qui affrétait le vaisseau et indiquer la nature de la cargaison. Le temps que ces informations soient vérifiées et contre-vérifiées, les équipages avaient le temps de mourir d'impatience, parfois obligés de patienter jusqu'à deux ou trois heures ! 

Lorsque les champs Minovsky se faisaient trop denses, le centre de contrôle demandait au bâtiment, dès son arrivée à portée de communication directe, de rester en attente à l'extérieur jusqu'à identification complète. Cela avait pour effet d'énerver les équipages de la Marine marchande, mais il fallait bien se plier aux caprices des autorités militaires. 

«Contact visuel dans cinq secondes, monsieur. Relèvement sur moins trente-neuf, plus quatre-vingt-six point six. Déviation de l'ordre de sept degrés par rapport au relèvement précédent. Distance cent trente kilomètres. » 

Rosenberg saisit ses jumelles électroniques et scruta le vide spatial à travers la grande baie vitrée, guettant un petit point lumineux perdu parmi tant d'autres, un qui se déplaçait avec hésitation, comme un bateau ivre. Là ! Vers la droite ! Il émettait des signaux lumineux, du morse. 

«Monsieur, nous recevons une transmission visuelle en morse. Je transcris... «Cargo Alderant Beta-021 stop Compagnie Minière Générale des Asteroïdlands stop endommagé pluie météorite stop fuite réacteur stop communication hors service stop barre gyroscopique endommagée stop brèches coque stop demande guidage et assistance immédiate stop. » C'est un message automatique, ils émettent en continu. » 

Le contrôleur en chef se gratta le menton, en proie à l'hésitation. Les consignes étaient très strictes, mais base militaire ou pas, tout Spacenoïd se devait de secourir un navire en difficulté, c'était une question de civisme qui ne se posait même pas dans l'espace. Par ailleurs, il avait reçu peu de précision sur les consignes à adopter en cas de navire en détresse. Il ne savait pas ce que les autorités militaires décideraient, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'élaborer des hypothèses. Le vaisseau-cargo avait besoin de lui, et vite. Rosenberg soupira et regarda sa montre. Sept heures et trois minutes. 

«Nous n'avons pas le choix. Monsieur Khe-Nang, nous laissons tomber la procédure habituelle et nous reprenons la procédure d'approche d'urgence amputée de tout ce que vous jugerez superficiel : je prends sur moi la responsabilité de faire pénétrer cet appareil dans notre espace et dans la station sans vérification complète. Notez ça sur le livre de bord et ouvrez la porte trois après avoir pointé un faisceau de guidage vers le vaisseau. Ah, et donnez l'ordre aux équipes de secours et de décontamination de se tenir prêts. Sommes-nous à portée d'émission ? 

_Affirmatif, monsieur. 

_Parfait, Kridge, transmettez par héliographe. «Contrôle Double-India zéro huit à clipper Alpha-bravo 021 stop message bien reçu stop veuillez accuser réception stop provenance et nature dégâts stop. » 

_Aucune réponse. 

_Alors ordonnez-leur de stopper les machines ou nous ouvrons le feu ! » 

Rosenberg sentit ses cheveux se hérisser et se tourna avec appréhension vers l'endroit d'où provenait l'ordre impérieux. Le lieutenant-colonel Karim Brubaker, chef de la sécurité de la base fédérale et délégué auprès des autorités de la station, se tenait bien droit sur ses bottes magnétiques sur le pas de la porte, accompagné d'une escouade de gardes armes. 

«Rosenberg, reprit-il sèchement, en quel honneur vous êtes-vous adjugé le droit de transgresser les ordres ? 

_Colonel, il s'agit d'un appareil en détresse, et je n'ai aucune consigne particulière... 

_Ces consignes s'appliquent à tous les navires ! En détresse ou pas. 

_Colonel... ! 

_Assez, coupa-t-il. Vous êtes relevé de vos fonctions et mis aux arrêts pour faute professionnelle et violation des directives militaires jusqu'à ce que des autorités juridiques compétentes s'occupent de votre cas. Dans l'immédiat, je prends la direction des opérations. Monsieur Kridge, avez-vous correctement transmis mon message ? 

_Oui... monsieur, répondit le contrôleur avec hostilité. Toujours aucune réponse. 

_Bien. Répétez et ouvrez les rampes de missiles en guise d'avertissement. Dites-leur que s'ils tentent de fuir, nous les abattrons sur-le-champ ! » 

Rosenberg et ses hommes écoutèrent avec consternation le discours de l'officier. C'était tout bonnement ahurissant ! Aucun Spacenoïd n'aurait tenu un discours pareil à un autre Spacenoïd en difficulté dans l'espace. Mais Brubaker ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il était né sur Terre, avait toujours vécu dans un environnement planétaire naturel où il n'avait jamais eu à connaître la peur de l'asphyxie. Les concepts de civisme développés par les Spacenoïds vivants dans un milieu plein de dangers lui étaient étrangers ; il ne se sentait même pas concerné. 

Deux des gardes s'avancèrent pour encadrer le chef de la tour de contrôle et l'emmener dehors. 

«Sale rampant... » siffla Rosenberg entre ses dents en quittant la salle. 

_Side-2, station Da Vinci, 3 janvier, 7h07 GMT _

« Le commandant Martygg et son équipage vous souhaitent la bienvenue à bord du vol Orbital Starways 975 à destination de la station Liberty 3, sur l'orbite circumterrestre. Nous effectuons en ce moment les manœuvres de désarrimage et nous quitterons le spatioport dans quelques minutes. Le trajet durera douze heures durant lesquelles nous voyagerons à une vitesse moyenne équivalant à la poussée facteur six. Nous vous rappelons qu'il est strictement interdit de fumer ou de se déplacer dans la cabine durant les manœuvres de décollage. L'équipage vous souhaite un agréable voyage. » 

Ian-Pedro Martygg reposa le combiné relié au système acoustique de la cabine passager et continua sa check-list tandis que les crampes d'amarrage relâchaient le vaisseau, le laissant flotter librement. Stiv Parish, le copilote, attendit le feu vert de la tour de contrôle pour allumer les fusées d'appoint qui crachèrent de timides jets de gaz incandescents, propulsant le navire par touches chirurgicales vers la sortie des docks. Martygg reprit les commandes lorsqu'ils approchèrent des portes spatiales, tandis que Parish énonçait à voix haute les directives de la tour et préparait l'ordinateur de bord. 

Le vaisseau de ligne «Fleur de Lys» glissa latéralement jusqu'à se trouver dans l'axe de la piste lumineuse. La tour le fit patienter encore quelques secondes puis les deux battants du monumental portail spatial glissèrent avec lenteur, alors que d'imposants gyrophares signalaient l'ouverture dans une débauche de lumière orangée. Le contrôleur aérien donna le feu vert et le navire repartit à faible allure, propulsé par ses petites fusées. 

Une fois à l'extérieur du spatioport, Parish augmenta légèrement la poussée et le vaisseau s'éloigna un peu plus rapidement de la station. 

«Contrôle Delta-Victor zéro sept à clipper Oscar-Sierra 975, autorisation allumage réacteurs confirmée. 

_De clipper Oscar-Sierra 975 à contrôle Delta-Victor zéro-sept, roger ! Confirmons allumage réacteurs, parés pour accélération. 

_Ici contrôle Delta-Victor zéro-sept, bien reçu. Confirmez trajectoire de dégagement sur couloir deux-six-un. Passons relais à contrôle Mike-Lima trois-zéro-deux sitôt départ espace aérien. Bon voyage clipper Oscar-Sierra 975.» 

Martygg remercia la tour et poussa à fond la manette des gaz. Le réacteur à fusion, qui n'avait pas cessé de tourner au ralenti jusqu'alors, se réveilla subitement, hurlant son insatiable faim dans le vide spatial qui ne pouvait l'entendre, secouant imperceptiblement le vaisseau de ligne pendant quelques secondes. Puis soudain, une longue traînée lumineuse jaillit à l'arrière du navire et celui-ci gagna en vélocité, s'éloignant de plus en plus rapidement de «Da Vinci», la station 7 de Side-2. 

_Abords de Side-2, 3 janvier, 7h13 GMT _

«Capitaine, ils nous ordonnent de stopper les machines ou ils ouvrent le feu. » 

L'officier interpellé releva la tête de son plan de vol et s'approcha du pilote. 

«Que fait-on ? demanda de nouveau ce dernier. Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça... 

_Ce n'est pas trop grave. Ça signifie juste que nous n'avons plus la même personne à l'autre bout du fil. C'est sûrement un Fed qui a prit le commandement ; aucun contrôleur digne de ce nom n'aurait osé laisser un navire endommagé en plan. A combien de kilomètres de la station sommes-nous ? 

_A peu près neuf-cinq point huit. 

_C'est toujours trop... Lance le message numéro deux et poursuivons notre route. Ils ne sont quand même pas totalement aveugles. A cette distance là ils peuvent déjà identifier notre pavillon, et puis ils voient bien qu'il y a une fuite du réacteur thermonucléaire. S'ils ne sont pas totalement idiots, ils savent pertinemment que si notre réacteur pète à l'entrée de leur principal couloir d'accès, ils auront un sérieux problème de contamination et de navigation sur les bras. 

_Ils referment la porte numéro trois et... Ils viennent d'activer leurs batteries de missiles ! 

_Merde, c'est pas vrai ! Ils sont stupides ou quoi? Quelle heure est-il ? 

_H moins neuf minutes. 

_C'est encore trop tôt. On n'a pas le choix, réduis progressivement la vitesse mais ne touche pas aux rétrofusées. Nous allons nous laisser dériver et tenter de pénétrer dans la limite des quatre-vingts kilomètres. Pendant qu'on y est, fais sauter la première charge, ça leur donnera un sérieux sujet de réflexion pendant quelques minutes. » 

_Side-2, station Island Iffish, 7h17 GMT _

«Monsieur Brubaker, je détecte une forte signature infrarouge sur le navire... Oh mon Dieu ! C'est une explosion ! Il y a une importante fuite d'air. 

_Monsieur Khe-Nang, tout d'abord c'est «colonel» Brubaker. Ensuite j'aimerai que vous m'expliquiez en quoi une fuite d'air vous met dans un tel état ! 

_Mais enfin... colonel, c'est l'asphyxie assurée à court terme ! C'est l'évidence même ! » 

Brubaker renifla de mépris. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il y avait de si dramatique à ce que quelques molécules d'oxygène, d'azote et de gaz inertes s'échappent d'un misérable vaisseau marchand. L'équipage, s'il était encore vivant, portait sûrement des combinaisons autonomes. Et puis si le vaisseau était en si mauvais état, cela prouvait seulement qu'il avait été très mal entretenu. 

« Que faites-vous ? aboya-t-il en voyant Kridge avancer sa main vers le combiné téléphonique. 

_Ceci est une situation d'extrême urgence. Votre refus de prendre en considération l'arrimage de ce vaisseau relève du crime : ça s'appelle de la non-assistance à personne en danger. Je dois en référer immédiatement au directeur de la station. ! 

_Reposez ce combiné ! A partir du moment ou vos actions peuvent mettre en danger la sécurité de la station, et par la celle de la base elle-même, je suis habilité à prendre toutes les décisions que je jugerai utiles, sans avoir besoin de l'accord des autorités coloniales ! » 

Kridge en eu tout à coup assez. Assez de cet imbécile, assez de l'armée et assez de la Fédération ! Il se leva subitement de siège et, comme s'il avait eu la même idée en tête, Khe-Nang en fit autant, aussitôt imité par les sept contrôleurs restants. 

«Que faites-vous ? 

_Nous recevons notre salaire des autorités coloniales, commença Kridge, pas des Forces Fédérales. Par conséquent nous refusons de nous soumettre à une autorité que nous ne reconnaissons pas comme étant la notre, en d'autres termes, vous ! Maintenant, vous avez la salle pour vous tout seul. Si ce vaisseau explose, ce sera de votre responsabilité, et nous nous ferons un plaisir de témoigner contre vous. 

_Gardes ! vociféra Brubaker, hors de lui. Saisissez-vous de ces hommes et mettez-les aux arrêts ! » 

Les neuf hommes quittèrent la salle sous le regard outré de l'officier fédéral qui proféra à leur encontre en son for intérieur une série d'imprécations. Voilà bien la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu voir tomber sur les bras, une mutinerie ! Et sous sa responsabilité. S'il n'agissait pas immédiatement, il pouvait bien recevoir un blâme et voir son dossier militaire entaché. Je trouverai bien un moyen de les casser pour faute professionnelle, se disait-il en grinçant des dents, abandon de poste, violation des procédures militaires, intelligence avec l'ennemi. 

Dans l'immédiat il lui fallait trouver au plus vite une nouvelle équipe de contrôleurs avant que la circulation ne devienne plus dense et ne sombre vraiment dans le chaos, auquel cas Brubaker ne recevrait pas qu'un simple blâme. L'officier saisit le téléphone et composa le numéro de la base. 

«Ici le lieutenant-colonel Brubaker, envoyez-moi d'urgence des contrôleurs spatiaux militaires au spatioport de proue. » 

Au moins ceux-ci ne discuteraient pas ses ordres. 

_Cité lunaire Oberth, cratère de Reinhold, 3 janvier, 5h18 heures locale, 7h19 GMT. _

« Tiens, fit Arlène Devaris en tendant un gobelet en plastique à son collègue. » 

Derek Richards marmonna un vague remerciement, se leva à demi du sofa pour prendre le gobelet plein de café brûlant. 

Les bureaux de la rédaction étaient vides, seuls restaient Derek, Arlène et deux ou trois journalistes de leur équipe rédactionnelle. Ils venaient de passer toute la nuit à explorer le CosmoNet et à essayer de décrypter plusieurs séries de messages codés qui avaient fusé à travers l'espace, avant qu'une énième émission de particules Minovsky ne rende la Lune totalement aveugle et sourde. 

«Pourtant je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose là-dessous, murmura distraitement Derek. 

_Tu disais ? 

_Je suis sûr que ça cache quelque chose. 

_Sans doute, mais Zeon n'a pas cessé de nous faire le coup régulièrement toutes les semaines depuis deux ans. 

_Oui, mais cette fois ça bourdonne sérieusement sur le Net, les rumeurs sont plus précises ! 

_Ça bourdonnait autant le mois dernier lorsque le sénateur Chipendale a été arrêté pour pots-de-vin, contra la journaliste. 

_Alors tous ces messages codés ? 

_Encore un gag de ces messieurs. La semaine dernière c'était la recette de la choucroute bavaroise en sumérien, avant ça le manuel d'entretien d'une machine à laver traduite en espéranto. » 

Derek ne se découragea pas. Il savait qu'Arlène cherchait juste à modérer son enthousiasme, qu'elle cherchait à lui enseigner quelque chose en contrant méthodiquement chaque point. Il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser un tel défi, cela eut été ne pas connaître l'opiniâtreté et la persévérance de Derek et faire insulte à l'intelligence de son chef. 

«Alors que penses-tu de l'émission généralisée de particules Minovsky ? Attends, je n'ai pas fini ! D'accord, Zeon s'amuse à ça tout le temps, mais jusqu'à présent, ça ne s'est jamais produit partout au même moment. Alors ? 

_Tu connais l'histoire du petit garçon qui criait au loup ? 

_Oui. Celle où un gamin passe son temps à crier au loup alors que c'est faux, de sorte que personne ne le croit lorsque le loup arrive pour de vrai ? C'est ça ? 

_Oui. Quelle est la morale, selon toi ? 

_Qu'à force de dire le même mensonge, plus personne ne vous croit. 

_Faux. Laisse-moi te proposer une autre interprétation. Il ne faut jamais dire le même mensonge deux fois. Zeon a pu se dire qu'il fallait élargir un peu son éventail de bobards. 

_Et ces rumeurs de manœuvres militaires dont parlent les services secrets fédéraux ? 

_Et ces rumeurs d'invasion d'extraterrestres velus et tentaculaires que nous avons intercepté sur ce même Net l'an dernier ? Derek, tu es encore jeune, mais il ne faut pas t'emballer à la moindre information et tout prendre pour argent comptant. Les informations sont essentielles à notre profession, soit, mais elles sont aussi terriblement sujettes à caution car elles sont subjectives, suivant leur origine, la personne ou encore leur moyen de transmission. Il y a beaucoup de leurres et de pièges, de fausses infos, d'intox, de propagande. Un bon journaliste se doit de pouvoir faire la part du vrai et du faux et tacher de ne pas tomber dans le panneau trop souvent. Jamais serait l'idéal, mais je doute que nous soyons aussi futés que les gars qui passent leur temps à concocter ces pièges à cons et qui sont payés pour. 

_Je ne suis pas du même avis. Après tout, nous aussi nous sommes payés, mais pour défaire ces mêmes pièges à cons et faire la part de la vérité, non ? » 

Arlène éclata de rire. 

«Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle la, mais oui. 

_Arlène, Derek ! Venez vite ! s'écria John Alvarez. » 

John avait pris le relais de Derek devant la console informatique et naviguait sur le Net depuis maintenant deux heures. Le jeune homme faisait de grands gestes tout en montant le son. 

«Ça vient de submerger tous les canaux il y a trente secondes ! 

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? 

_J'en sais rien, mais ça vient de l'autre côté de la Lune. 

_Granada ? 

_Non, encore plus loin. Mais attendez, ce n'est pas tout. Malgré le brouillage, je retrouve ce machin sur toutes les fréquences radio, vidéo, micro-ondes et réseaux de communication-laser. C'est même relayé par satellite et ça douche littéralement toute la région. 

_Comment sais-tu ça ? demanda Arlène. 

_J'ai essayé d'appeler New York, et à la place, je me suis retrouvé avec ça ! » 

L'écran retransmettait l'image d'un drapeau, celui du Duché de Zeon. Puis tout à coup, le drapeau disparut pour laisser la place à un grand bureau style Louis XV, derrière lequel trônait un homme de belle prestance, les épaules larges, ayant à peine plus de la trentaine. Ses cheveux étrangement argentés pour son âge étaient soigneusement peignés en arrière, soulignant la dureté de ses traits et la froideur qui émanait de ses yeux gris acier dépourvus de sourcils. Affichant un air supérieur et sûr de lui, il se mit à parler de sa voix grave, d'un ton ferme et incisif. 

Derek écouta en silence, Arlène fronçait les sourcils, le regard concentré sur l'écran. A leurs côtés, John écarquillait les yeux, tandis qu'Elena Clancy, la quatrième journaliste, maintenait sa main devant la bouche pour se retenir de crier. 

«Mais... C'est un ultimatum ? !» 

Il était très exactement sept heures et vingt minutes. 

_Side-2, abords d'Island Iffish, 7h20 _

«Mon capitaine, vous... Vous allez rire : je crois qu'ils essaient de nous contacter par radio. » 

Le capitaine Hardy Steiner se caressa la moustache, tentant de refréner le fou rire qu'il sentait monter en lui. 

«Je crois définitivement que nous ne sommes plus devant le même interlocuteur, déclara-t-il avec un large sourire. Ce Fed doit être un vrai rampant «de chez rampant», fraîchement sorti de son terrier ! Il s'imagine vraiment que sa transmission radio passera à travers le champ de particules ? A combien sommes-nous de la station ? 

_Nous venons de franchir le cap des neuf-zéro. 

_C'est toujours un tantinet trop loin, mais ça devrait aller. Micha, mets tout le monde sur alerte, largage imminent. Hans, on te laisse la caisse. 

_Bien mon capitaine. » 

Le sous-lieutenant Mikhail Kaminsky pianota sur la console tactique et les voyants de signal d'alerte vomirent leur lumière sanglante dans toutes les coursives du vaisseau. Hardy Steiner prit son casque qui gisait dans un coin et éteignit sa cigarette avant de quitter l'étroite cabine de pilotage, Micha sur les talons. 

Le vaisseau-cargo Alderante Beta-021 était officiellement un navire immatriculé auprès de la Compagnie Générale Minière des Asteroïdlands, un conglomérat multinational créé pour exploiter la ceinture d'astéroïdes qui pullulaient entre Mars et Jupiter. L'illusion était parfaite, même si du vrai Alderante Beta-021 n'avait été conservé que la balise d'identification, le reste du véritable cargo ayant été converti par leurs soins en masse de métaux informes et carbonisés quatre jours auparavant. Les Forces Fédérales n'avaient aucun moyen de déceler la supercherie, et quand ils auraient l'occasion de douter de leur identité, il serait trop tard. 

Les deux hommes passèrent devant l'unique salle de repos du vaisseau et se contentèrent de donner deux coups dans la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt et une douzaine d'hommes sortit sans qu'un seul mot soit proféré. Tous portaient la combinaison de vol réglementaire, mais celle-ci était de couleur gris sombre, presque noire, contrairement au vert-moyen en usage. Ils arboraient tous sur l'épaule un écusson doré représentant la lettre C d'un côté et un aile stylisée de l'autre, l'insigne de leur unité. Le petit groupe s'engouffra dans l'enfilade des coursives puis se sépara à l'entrée de la soute. Hardy Steiner regarda les conteneurs arrimés et en désigna un pour chacun de ses hommes, lesquels acquiescèrent en silence, partant chacun de leur côté. 

Steiner se dirigea vers le conteneur le plus proche, tandis qu'à sa droite, le sous-lieutenant Jered Thomson en faisait autant, s'approchant du conteneur qui lui avait été assigné. Le jeune homme composa sur le panneau le code qui en permettait l'accès ; une petite trappe s'ouvrit sur le côté et il pénétra dans la pénombre, gagnant le gigantesque appareil recroquevillé à l'intérieur. La trappe d'accès était ouverte et le pilote se glissa directement dans le cockpit où il effectua machinalement les procédures d'allumage et de mise en route. La lourde trappe et les plaques de blindage s'abaissèrent aussitôt, isolant hermétiquement le poste de pilotage. 

Il y eu tout d'abord un faible grésillement durant lequel les moniteurs furent couverts de parasites, puis ils s'allumèrent l'un après l'autre. D'abord l'écran principal, situé à hauteur des yeux, puis l'écran supérieur, incliné au-dessus de la tête, et enfin les écrans latéraux. Tous affectaient la forme d'un rectangle de quatre-vingt-dix centimètres sur soixante, placés verticalement pour les deux premiers et horizontalement pour les deux autres. Entre l'écran principal et l'écran supérieur se trouvaient deux petits moniteurs auxiliaires : celui réservé aux communications, à droite, et le moniteur d'alerte de vision arrière à gauche. Entre les deux, la console supérieure comportant le sélecteur de mode des senseurs. Enfin, sous l'écran principal, la console principale comprenant notamment la commande d'activation, le sélecteur de moniteurs et le panneau général d'alerte. 

Jered laissa ses yeux s'accoutumer progressivement au nouvel éclairage et passa en revue le reste des instruments et des commandes. Tout d'abord, faisant partie intégrante de la structure du siège, les manettes de contrôle, de part et d'autre. Destinées à commander tous les mouvements de l'appareil, ils étaient pourvus d'une grande mobilité : ils pivotaient à droite comme à gauche, d'avant en arrière, on pouvait les tirer en arrière et les pousser en avant, les abaisser, les relever et cætera. Chaque manette disposait en outre d'une série de poussoirs et autres boutons sélecteurs permettant une infinité de combinaison ; pour le reste, l'ordinateur de bord se chargeait de coordonner toutes les actions du pilote. Enfin, indépendamment du siège venaient les consoles latérales, comprenant la majorité des commandes. La console de gauche incluait le panneau de sélection de mode de vol, les voyants d'alerte, le sélecteur d'armement, les systèmes d'urgence et la commande du siège éjectable avec, au bout, le moniteur et la console auxiliaire. Sur la console de droite, le système de communication et de reconnaissance, le moniteur de service permettant de visionner l'état de l'appareil, puis les commandes internes telles que contrôle de l'éclairage, niveau d'oxygène, pressurisation de la cabine et autres gadgets. 

«Hans, demanda Steiner sur la fréquence générale, quoi de neuf ? 

_La tour est devenue muette, capitaine. On dirait qu'ils ont des problèmes, mais ils ne montrent plus aucun signe d'hostilité. Nos astronefs sont encore hors de la zone de détection mais ne tarderont pas à y pénétrer. Le message du Duc Gihren est diffusé en ce moment même et dans quelques secondes, nous aurons le feu vert. Largage moins deux minutes. 

_Merci, Steiner à toute l'escadrille, je vous rappelle le programme des festivités. Après le largage, vous aurez cinq minutes pour atteindre les portes, forcer l'entrée du spatioport, traverser les docks spatiaux et vous infiltrer dans la colonie. » 

Pendant qu'il parlait, Jered afficha le plan de vol sur le moniteur auxiliaire, imitant en cela tous les hommes de l'escadrille. 

«Objectif : le centre de commandement opérationnel des Forces Fédérales pour ce secteur. Contrairement aux autres unités de première ligne, on nous a interdit l'utilisation des ogives nucléaires, nous avons besoin de la station intacte, enfin presque. Ne perdez pas de temps à vouloir épargner la population civile, ce n'est pas notre but. Essayez toutefois de faire attention à ne pas trop abîmer la base fédérale, nos services de renseignements nous ont rapporté que les Feds dissimulaient illégalement des têtes nucléaires. Tachez de ne pas les faire sauter «par inadvertance», cela compliquerait la suite des opérations. 

_Largage moins une minute, mon capitaine, interrompit l'aspirant Hans Maekel. 

_Merci. Je vous rappelle tous que si le Haut-commandement à fait appel à nous pour cette mission, c'est parce que nous sommes des professionnels. Il n'y a aucune autre unité comme la nôtre dans toute la flotte, aucune qui soit à la fois aussi spécialisée et aussi diversifiée. Ce sera la toute première action de la guerre ; nous serons les premiers à engager les festivités, imaginez-vous que tout le monde vous regarde et donnez le meilleur de vous-même, vu ? Hans...? 

_Vingt secondes, mon capitaine. 

_Donne nous le compte à partir de dix. 

_A vos ordres… Point de largage moins dix secondes... Neuf... Huit... Sept... Six... cinq... Quatre... Trois... Deux... Un... Largage!» 

Quatorze conteneurs se détachèrent de la structure du vaisseau et furent éjectés loin du cargo par les boulons explosifs. Les conteneurs dérivèrent paresseusement pendant quelques secondes, puis explosèrent à leur tour, révélant chacun un MS-06C Zaku II. Dans le Zaku de tête, Hardy Steiner poussa vivement sur les manettes et appuya sur la commande des gaz. 

«Cyclope Un à groupe Cyclope, à l'assaut!» 

Jered Thomson obéit à l'injonction de son supérieur et poussa les manettes à son tour. L'engin bondit en avant et se rua vers la station. 

_Side-2, station Island Iffish, 7h21 GMT _

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ca?» s'écria Brubaker en fixant la baie vitrée, totalement médusé. 

Quatorze conteneurs s'étaient subitement détachés de la navette en détresse et avaient éclaté, dévoilant autant d'astronautes engoncés dans de grotesques combinaisons. Mais le colonel réalisa tout à coup que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond: ces astronautes se déplaçaient à une vitesse peu commune. Une vitesse telle qu'aucune combinaison connue n'aurait pu se déplacer à cette vitesse, même équipée de propulseurs autonomes. Ce n'est que lorsque l'une d'entre elle passa à proximité d'un des pylônes de guidage que Brubaker apprécia l'étendue de son erreur. Ce n'étaient pas des astronautes engoncés dans des combinaisons, ou alors ceux-ci mesuraient près de vingt mètres de haut! 

«Colonel!» hurla un contrôleur terrorisé, alors qu'un de ces géants pointait un monumental canon vers eux.» 

Brubaker écarquilla les yeux alors que le canon faisait feu. Ce fut la dernière chose que lui et les contrôleurs militaires virent avant que l'obus ne les atteigne. La baie vitrée vola en éclats lorsque le projectile la traversa, puis un ouragan se déchaîna dans la salle, balayant tout sur son passage. Un feu d'enfer se déclencha, dévorant chaque particule d'air; le feu se fit plus intense et se propagea dans toutes les directions tandis que les vestiges de la baie vitrée achevaient d'être soufflées vers l'extérieur par la dépressurisation brutale. Les douze officiers fédéraux présents dans la salle furent immolés vivants et leurs corps carbonisés furent expulsés dans le vide après que l'incendie eut tout consumé. 

Imitant l'exemple du capitaine Steiner, les hommes du groupe de combat se dispersèrent tout autour du complexe portuaire. Jered se plaça derrière le Mobile-Suit de l'aspirant Abdul Kizaki, prêt à le couvrir, tandis que ce dernier s'agenouillait près du système d'ouverture manuel des portes spatiales. L'engin anthropomorphe ouvrit le clapet de sécurité, éprouva la résistance du volant avant de faire signe que tout allait bien et de tourner la poignée de cent quatre-vingt degrés vers la droite. 

Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement. Cinq MS restèrent à l'extérieur tandis que les sept autres s'engouffrèrent aussitôt par l'ouverture, pénétrant enfin dans le complexe portuaire. Comme les services de renseignements l'avaient prévu, cinq croiseurs fédéraux étaient amarrés sur les quais au milieu des transporteurs civils. Steiner donna quelques ordres brefs et les Zakus commencèrent à balayer les docks aux obus explosifs et perforants, transformant instantanément les navires parqués en nuages de débris, fauchant sur leur passage les équipes de maintenance dans leurs frêles combinaisons spatiales. 

Jered voulu fermer les yeux au moment ou il appuya sur la commande de mise à feu, mais il n'y parvint pas. Le conditionnement hypnotique auquel il avait été soumis avait pris le pas sur ses émotions et dirigeait ses réflexes, réveillant en lui ses instincts de machine à tuer. 

L'énorme canon que portait le Zaku fit feu à trois reprises, déchirant en deux un tanker rempli d'Hélium 3 qui s'embrasa immédiatement. L'appareil du lieutenant Stefan Karadine accosta le sien par derrière et posa une main sur son épaule. L'écran de communication s'activa et l'image de son chef de peloton lui apparut. 

«Thomson, faites attention à ne pas gaspiller inutilement vos munitions. N'oubliez pas que notre véritable objectif est encore devant nous.» 

Jered hocha la tête. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, sans cela il n'aurait pas été dans cette unité. Le groupe de combat des Cyclopes était une formation d'élite spécialisée dans les opérations de commando et de guérilla, mais elle était surtout la seule unité de la flotte qui soit parfaitement multirôle : elle pouvait opérer sur terre, sur mer, dans les airs et dans l'espace, à pied, en MS ou même à dos de chameau si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Les hommes étaient censés pouvoir remplir n'importe quelle mission dans n'importe quelles conditions. 

Le groupe, habituellement composé de douze hommes, avait du faire appel à quelques pilotes supplémentaires il y a six jours, deux de ses membres habituels ayant été tués au cours d'une ultime séance d'entraînement à balles réelles. Le dossier de Jered et ses excellents états de service lui avaient valu d'être sélectionné et affecté dans cette prestigieuse unité, mais le capitaine Steiner avait tiqué sur un détail : Jered n'avait aucune expérience du feu, alors que tous les Cyclopes avaient participé à la campagne de répression sur Kintzem au mois d'octobre. Finalement, Jered n'avait pas été retenu en tant que membre à part entière, mais en tant que membre «temporaire» détaché de la Sixième flotte, car Steiner avait jugé qu'il n'avait pas à faire la fine bouche quand il lui fallait absolument quatre hommes supplémentaires pour cette mission. 

Pendant cinq jours, Jered et trois autres pilotes avaient subi un entraînement intense, accumulant heures de vol sur heures d'hypnopédie, jusqu'à ce que chacun des quatorze hommes soit en mesure de connaître les moindres détails de l'opération, au point de pouvoir les réciter pendant leur sommeil. 

Avant même que les explosions n'eurent cessé, les neuf MS se dirigèrent vers les immenses portes qui leur permettraient d'accéder à l'intérieur de la station. Ils passèrent le premier puis le second sas sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. A travers les baies vitrées qui couraient tout le long des voies d'accès, Jered pouvaient voir des formes s'agiter, courir dans tous les sens, affolées par la soudaineté de l'attaque et par leur incapacité à admettre la nature de leur ennemi. Le petit groupe parvint enfin au dernier sas qu'ils ouvrirent sans trop de difficultés. Le portail s'ouvrit et l'air s'engouffra violemment en projetant toutes sortes de détritus. 

L'intérieur de la station s'offrait maintenant à leur regard, immense et déroutant. Devant eux s'étendait un vaste espace clos de mille cinq cent sept kilomètres carrés, non pas plat, mais cylindrique ! Lorsqu'on était à la surface même, on n'y prêtait garde, mais Jered se souvenait de la première fois où son père l'avait emmené au spatioport pour lui montrer le spectacle particulièrement déroutant d'une colonie vue par son axe de rotation. Son esprit habitué à un environnement linéaire s'était révolté contre cette perspective que sa logique refusait d'admettre : contrairement à la Lune ou à la Terre, où l'horizon était courbe, là il s'incurvait vers le haut sur les côtés ! Suivant leur perspective, les neuf pilotes pouvaient se considérer soit au fond d'un puits dont l'autre bout se trouvait quarante kilomètres plus haut, soit à l'extrémité d'un tunnel dont on ne saurait différencier le sol du plafond. On disait que cette vision plongeait toujours dans un état de choc les Earthnoïds qui la voyaient pour la première fois. 

«Attention, appela Steiner, l'équipement de vos MS est plus lourd que dans les simulations, gardez bien votre cap pendant que vous vous déplacerez dans l'axe de rotation, le moindre écart de trajectoire peut vous précipiter prématurément vers la surface. Willy, tu as le commandement ; moi je retourne à l'extérieur. Nous opérerons la jonction dans quinze minutes. » 

Les pilotes acquiescèrent et suivirent le lieutenant Willy Larsen. Trois minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis leur largage. Jered considéra le paysage qui tournoyait autour de lui et s'engagea prudemment hors du sas en surveillant ses instruments. La rotation de la station maintenait tout le long de son axe un état de pesanteur nul, alors qu'au fur et à mesure qu'on s'en éloignait et qu'on se rapprochait de l'une ou de l'autre des parois internes, la gravité reprenait progressivement ses droits jusqu'à atteindre 1G au niveau du sol. 

Les sept appareils planèrent en formation serrée en direction de l'hémisphère opposé puis, à un signal donné, les MS larguèrent leurs réservoirs pendulaires et commencèrent à entamer leur descente. Les yeux rivés sur les données affichées sur la visière de son casque, chaque pilote s'efforça de maintenir sa trajectoire, luttant contre la nausée produite par le rapide changement de pression et d'altitude. 

«Cible sur instruments ! Signal infrarouge : alerte missiles ! » gueula Larsen tandis que son MS dégainait une mitrailleuse d'une taille impressionnante.

**[chapitre suivant][1]**

**[retour à l'index][2]**

   [1]: chapitre_04.htm
   [2]: index.htm



	5. chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4 **

_Side-2, station Island Iffish;__ plaine 3, 6ème district, bloc 61,____Quartier résidentiel nord, 7H25 GMT _

Le directeur de la station, Jean-Louis Kestrel, posa sa tasse de thé sans cesser de regarder le ciel. 

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que... ? » 

Un chapelet d'explosions éclairait les cumulus artificiels en altitude, plusieurs kilomètres plus loin. Kestrel se leva de son fauteuil et demanda à un domestique de lui apporter une paire de jumelles. Lorsque celui-ci revint, le directeur lui arracha presque l'instrument des mains, en proie à une vive inquiétude. Lorsqu'il reposa les jumelles vingt secondes plus tard, son visage était blême. 

«Allez me chercher mon portable. » dit-il simplement. 

Le domestique s'exécuta avec empressement, notant la très nette trace de panique contenue dans la voix de son maître. Kestrel était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir aux jumelles électroniques. Lorsqu'on lui apporta le téléphone, il composa immédiatement le numéro du quartier général de la défense coloniale. 

«Kestrel à l'appareil, passez-moi le colonel Walker, s'il vous plaît. 

_Le colonel Walker n'arrivera que dans une demi-heure, monsieur le directeur. J'assume le commandement par intérim. 

_Qui êtes-vous ? 

_Commandant Henriette Logan, monsieur le directeur. 

_Que signifient ces explosions ? 

_Nous l'ignorons, monsieur le directeur. Nous n'avons lancé aucun engin dans l'enceinte de la station. Il semblerait que les Forces Fédérales aient pris la liberté de tirer. 

_Contre quoi tiraient-ils ? 

_Nous ne le savons pas. Nous avons sept échos sur le radar, mais nous ignorons de quoi il peut bien s'agir, les ordinateurs ne les reconnaissent pas. C'est de la même taille qu'un avion mais ça ne se déplace pas du tout de la même façon. 

_Hostile ? 

_Nous ne savons pas ; nous avons perdu tout contact avec les installations de proue. Spatioport, docks, nous... Attendez, on vient de me remettre un rapport... Nos communications avec le module spatioportuaire ont été partiellement rétablies, ils... Ils ont été attaqués ! 

_Attaqués ? Par qui ? 

_Nous ne... 

_Vous ne savez pas ! Je sais ! » 

Kestrel s'apprêta à raccrocher violemment lorsqu'une dernière question du commandant Logan retint son attention. 

«Monsieur le directeur, ai-je l'autorisation de placer nos forces en état d'intervention ? 

_Le colonel Walker a-t-il été prévenu ? 

_C'est fait, mais il a besoin de votre aval. 

_Soit. Prenez toutes les mesures que vous jugerez utiles pour préserver la sécurité de la station. 

_Bien, monsieur le directeur. » 

_Side-2, station Island Iffish;__plaine 1__,__2ème district, bloc 27, __Installations militaires coloniales de Fairford, 7H27 GMT _

« Alerte générale ! Alerte générale ! Pénétration intrus dans la station, tous aux postes de combat ! Ceci n'est pas un exercice ! Alerte générale... » 

Les haut-parleurs et les sirènes d'alarme hurlèrent dans l'aube naissante, réveillant non seulement le personnel de la base, mais aussi les habitations civiles du voisinage. Cinq minutes plus tard, tous accouraient à leurs postes, enfilant en hâte gilets pare-balles, combinaisons de vol ou casques. Déjà, six hélicoptères de combat quittaient les aires de décollage en direction du nord alors que les véhicules lance-missiles sortaient à peine de leurs hangars bétonnés. Quatre kilomètres au-dessus de leurs têtes, une bataille acharnée semblait avoir éclaté : malgré les couches nuageuses, on pouvait distinguer de petits points noirs qui s'agitaient tels des abeilles en furie, de nombreux panaches de fumée, des explosions. 

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Barbara Jenkins en interceptant un homme qui sortait du poste de commandement en courant. 

_Nous avons une alerte niveau 1 sur les bras ! C'est Zeon qui attaque ! 

« Lieutenant Jenkins, fit une voix derrière elle, montez vite ! Nous allons sur l'aire de décollage ! » 

Barbara se retourna, le capitaine Ryan Buttrik, à moitié engoncé dans sa combinaison de vol, était au volant d'une Jeep, accompagné d'un autre pilote. La jeune femme sauta sans hésitation et Buttrik démarra en trombe. 

« C'est vrai que Zeon attaque ? demanda Barbara. 

_Oui, vous n'avez pas vu les explosions ? 

_J'étais à l'intérieur. Pourquoi se battent-ils contre nous ? Nous sommes des Spacenoïds, tout comme eux. Et contre quoi nous battons-nous, au juste ? 

_Je n'en sais rien, répliqua le capitaine. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'on nous envoie intercepter… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'est pas un avion, mais que c'est gros, rapide et ça à l'air d'être foutrement costaud. 

_Vous croyez qu'on va faire le poids ? demanda l'autre pilote. Après tout, nous ne disposons que de véhicules blindés, de chasseurs, d'hélicoptères et de scaphandres de combat. Ne vaudrait-il mieux ne pas laisser faire les Forces Fédérales ? 

_Les Fédéraux sont déjà sur le pied de guerre, dit Buttrik en désignant les tirs de DCA. Et ça n'a pas l'air de marcher. 

_Raison de plus ! S'ils n'y arrivent pas, comment pourrions-nous ? 

_Arrêtez de déconner, Merill, ils ne sont que sept ! Nous réussirons. Et je préfère que ce soit nous qui y arrivions, pas ces culs-terreux de Feds qui seraient bien capables de foutre en l'air toute la station sans s'en apercevoir ! » 

La Jeep s'arrêta en bordure de la piste de décollage où déjà plusieurs mécaniciens s'affairaient à mettre en route les avions de combat. Barbara et Merill s'absentèrent le temps d'enfiler une combinaison de vol anti-g, puis se ruèrent vers les appareils qui les attendaient, attrapant au passage des casques qu'on leur tendait. Le capitaine était déjà installé dans son appareil, fixant son masque à oxygène et abaissant la visière de son casque. Les mécanos les aidèrent finalement à boucler leurs sangles, à accorder les différents tuyaux, oxygène, cordon-radio puis refermèrent la verrière après avoir donné les dernières instructions et retirèrent les échelles d'accès. L'équipe au sol retira les cales sur signal du coordinateur et les avions roulèrent sur la piste. Les avions quittèrent leurs places de parking et se dirigèrent en file indienne sur la piste goudronnée. 

« De Regulus 21 à tour de contrôle, fit la voix de Buttrik, demande permission de décoller. 

_De tour de contrôle à Regulus 21, piste deux à disposition dès couloir sept, troisième tournant à quatre-vingt-dix sur la droite. 

_De Regulus 21 à tour de contrôle, piste deux disponible dès couloir sept, reçu. Tournons quatre-vingt-dix degrés à droite sur troisième intersection, terminé. 

_De tour de contrôle à Regulus 21, confirmation ATC pour dégagement piste. Vent au 250, 22 nœuds, rafales de 48 par le travers au niveau 70. Après décollage, procédez sur vecteur Lambda-sigma-bleu, niveau 90 ; plus quarante-deux, soixante-dix, distance approximative quinze kilomètres. Terminé. 

_De Regulus 21 à tour de contrôle, paramètres d'interception bien reçus. Confirmez piste et couloirs aériens dégagés. 

_De tour de contrôle à Regulus 21, confirmons piste et couloirs dégagés. Feu vert pour décollage. Attention Regulus 21, évitez vecteur Kappa-sigma-indigo pour tirs de DCA. Je répète, évitez vecteur Kappa-sigma-indigo pour tirs de DCA, terminé. 

_De Regulus 21 à tour de contrôle, roger. » 

Buttrik poussa à fond sur la manette des gaz, faisant hurler les turboréacteurs, puis relâcha les freins. Les trois chasseurs FF-6C Tin Codd se ruèrent sur la piste de décollage, dévorant le bitume qui s'avançait vers eux comme un mur infranchissable. Au moment précis où les avions semblaient voués à s'écraser contre cet obstacle, les roues du train avant quittèrent le sol. Jouant de leurs gouvernes de profondeur et des tuyères vectorielles orientées à fond vers le bas, les appareils décollèrent au bout de deux cents mètres et se cabrèrent brutalement afin d'adopter un angle de montée de soixante-dix degrés. 

_JABROW, Terre, 3h28 heure locale, 7h28 GMT _

La forêt amazonienne semblait plongée dans un océan de ténèbres englouti par un abîme sans limites. Pas une lumière, pas un mouvement. Pourtant, un observateur attentif aurait décelé les multiples indices trahissant la présence d'une faune nocturne qui peuplait les inextricables profondeurs végétales, où même l'homme hésitait parfois à s'aventurer. Toutefois, aussi attentif cet observateur eut-il été, jamais il n'aurait pu soupçonner une seule fois que sous ses pieds s'étendait le plus grand complexe militaire souterrain jamais construit par l'homme : Jabrow. 

Dissimulé sous des tonnes de terre, le Grand Quartier Général des Forces Fédérales constituait une criante dénégation de l'apparente quiétude qui régnait à la surface. Ici, de jour comme de nuit, des centaines de milliers d'hommes et de femmes se relayaient pour maintenir en état d'éveil permanent cette monstrueuse ruche humaine. Mais depuis une dizaine de minutes, malgré l'heure avancée, cette activité semblait avoir redoublé. L'immense salle du centre opérationnel était le cœur de cette agitation. Vaste de cinq cents mètres cube et séparée en quatre sections distinctes, la salle comportait plusieurs plates-formes de commandement secondaires, dont la coordination revenait au central de commandement général échelonné sur trois passerelles superposées. 

Assis sur la passerelle de commandement supérieure, le lieutenant-colonel Wagner Konolly, commandant de la base par intérim pour le quart de nuit, conversait à l'Interphone d'une voix animée. Le visage déformé par la contrariété et l'angoisse, il s'épongeait le front beaucoup trop souvent alors que la salle était parfaitement climatisée. 

« J'insiste, capitaine ! La nouvelle est suffisamment importante pour que nous réveillions l'amiral. 

_Je regrette, répondit le capitaine Daniel Arlington, mais l'amiral a eu une dure journée et il est hors de question de le réveiller à une heure pareille, quelle que soit la raison. 

_Capitaine, si vous ne le réveillez pas, son réveil sera infiniment plus pénible ; votre situation elle-même pourrait en être grandement affectée. 

_Des menaces, colonel ? 

_Oh, je vous en prie, le moment est très mal choisi ! Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais pris la liberté de vous réveiller en pleine nuit pour vous annoncer les résultats du tournoi international de cricket ? C'est une affaire très importante qui nécessite immédiatement la présence de l'amiral. 

_Puis-je connaître la nature de la nouvelle ? demanda l'aide de camp avec raideur. 

_Je regrette, mais je doute que vous ayez le niveau d'accréditation nécessaire pour accéder à cette information. 

_Dans ce cas il vous faudra passer par son chef d'état-major, le colonel Estevar. » 

Arlington coupa la communication avant que Konolly n'ait eu le temps de protester. Ce dernier raccrocha le combiné d'un geste rageur et pesta contre la stupidité et le zèle de l'aide de camp. Quand il eut fini, il appuya sur un des boutons de l'Interphone et demanda à ce qu'on lui appelle le colonel Piotr Estevar. 

Cinq mètres plus bas, sur la passerelle de commandement secondaire, un officier des transmissions composa le numéro des quartiers du colonel et fit retentir patiemment la sonnerie jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un daigne répondre. Finalement, au bout de la sixième sonnerie, un voyant vert s'afficha vers le coin supérieur gauche de l'écran, indiquant par là que l'on décrochait ; l'officier transféra aussitôt l'appel vers le poste de Konolly. Le visage d'Estevar, passablement embrumé par le sommeil, s'encadra sur le moniteur. 

« Ici Estevar, j'écoute. 

_Mes respects, mon colonel. Konolly à l'appareil. Je suis désolé de vous réveiller si tôt, mais nous avons intercepté il y a sept minutes une communication-laser d'une nature troublante. 

_D'où cela venait-il ? demanda Estevar en se passant un main distraite sur le visage. 

_De Side-3, mon colonel. Mais en vérité, la communication venait de partout à la fois. Notre réseau de satellites de transmission semble avoir été entièrement piraté de façon à ce qu'elle couvre l'ensemble du globe. 

_Piraté ? Est-ce aussi grave que cela ? 

_Oui, mon colonel. Je crois qu'il s'agit de ce que nous attendions depuis très longtemps. Cette fois c'est très sérieux, il n'y a pas de doute possible. » 

Estevar regarda son interlocuteur avec circonspection. 

«En avez-vous informé l'amiral Kessling ? 

_J'ai essayé, mon colonel, mais son aide de camp a refusé de le réveiller. 

_Arlington n'est qu'un crétin prétentieux. Pouvez-vous me transmettre le message chez moi par un canal sécurisé ? » 

Konolly hocha la tête. Il changea de canal, tapa son code de sécurité personnel et effectua lui-même le transfert de la communication. Chez lui, Piotr Estevar avait amené une chaise près du terminal et s'y installa en attendant que la transmission lui parvienne. Dix secondes plus tard, l'écran se mit en mode de veille et une douce voix féminine l'invita à introduire son code personnel. Le chef d'état-major de l'amiral Kessling s'assura que son épouse et ses enfants dormaient bien avant d'entrer vocalement son code de sécurité et écouter le message. 

Il écouta calmement, posément, fit quelques retours en arrière puis changea de nouveau de canal. 

« Konolly, je m'occupe de l'amiral Kessling De votre côté, contactez toutes les personnes qui figurent sur l'organigramme hiérarchique. N'oubliez pas de contacter le gouvernement, nous procéderons à une réunion en duplex dans précisément une heure. Si vous vous heurtez à qui que ce soit, je vous autorise à invoquer le code prioritaire Un-Alpha et à prendre toutes les mesures que vous jugerez nécessaires pour les tirer du lit, j'en réponds de l'amiral ! 

_A vos ordres. 

_Je vous rejoins dès que possible... Et merci de m'avoir réveillé, mais la prochaine fois, passez directement par moi. » 

Konolly salua tandis que l'écran redevenait noir, puis appuya de nouveau sur l'interphone. 

«Capitaine Ribert, contactez tous les officiers de l'état-major général. Réveillez-les tous un par un et convoquez-les tous à la salle de conférence 2 dans une heure, code d'alerte prioritaire Un-Alpha. 

_Tous, mon colonel ? hésita l'officier. 

_Tous. Et conseillez-leur de prendre cet appel très au sérieux, je n'hésiterai pas à leur envoyer une escouade de MP pour les réveiller si cela s'avère nécessaire ! » Le coordinateur principal acquiesça et transmit l'ordre à la passerelle secondaire qui répartit la tâche à son tour vers les étages inférieurs. 

_Vaisseau de ligne «Fleur de Lys», frontière de Side-2, 7h30 GMT _

Stiv Parish leva la tête lorsque la communication avec le contrôleur spatial fut brutalement interrompue. Il se tourna vers le commandant de bord, mais Martygg haussa les épaules, partageant son étonnement. 

« De clipper Oscar-Sierra 975 à contrôle Mike-Lima 302, nous ne vous recevons plus... Clipper Oscar-Sierra 975 à contrôle Mike-Lima 302, répondez. » 

Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la friture sur la ligne. 

« Ce n'est pas normal commandant, je ne reçois même plus les signaux de guidage laser. En fait, je ne reçois plus rien du tout ! 

_Stiv, avez-vous quelque chose sur le radar ? 

_Plus à cette distance. Depuis notre sortie de Side-2, les champs de particules Minovsky ont gagné en densité. Nous n'avons plus rien depuis dix minutes. A moins d'approcher à moins de cinq kilomètres nous... Oh ! Commandant, regardez ça ! » 

Parish tendait le doigt vers le pare-brise, les yeux révulsés. Martygg suivit le regard de son copilote. A plusieurs kilomètres sur tribord flottait une importante formation de vaisseaux d'un type qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Mais une chose était certaine, c'étaient des bâtiments de guerre, les canons qui émergeaient des structures ne laissaient la place à aucun doute. Peints en vert sombre, les mastodontes d'acier se déplaçaient en toute impunité comme si l'espace leur appartenait ; il y en avait des centaines, de toutes tailles, de toutes les formes ; certains leur étaient vaguement familiers, mais ceux à l'aspect le plus redoutable leur étaient totalement inconnus. Martygg apercevait également des engins de plus petite taille se déplaçant entre eux : des chasseurs, des transporteurs, des engins de servitude et... Des hommes ? Non, il n'aurait pas été capable de les discerner à cette distance! Des géants, alors ? Mais ça n'existait que dans les mythes ancestraux... 

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça... ? » 

L'interphone sonna tout à coup dans le cockpit. 

« Oui, ici Martygg. 

_Commandant ? C'est Eileen à la section avant. Les passagers sont très inquiets, nous observons en ce moment tout un groupe de vaisseaux inconnus... Que devons-nous dire aux passagers ? 

_Je... Eileen, nous ignorons nous aussi de quoi il s'agit et la radio est muette. Tachez de les rassurer et... 

_Commandant, interrompit Parish en désignant le navire le plus proche d'eux, je reconnais ce sigle, c'est celui du Duché de Zeon ! 

_Mon Dieu... Eileen, je vous rappelle plus tard ! Stiv, est-ce qu'ils nous ont vu ? 

_Je ne pense pas... Ou alors ils nous ignorent. Que font tous ces vaisseaux par ici ? 

_C'est un raid, dit Martygg en serrant le manche. 

_Un raid ? Vous voulez dire un raid militaire ? Mais nous ne sommes pas en guerre, que je sache. 

_Nous le sommes peut-être depuis quelques instants. Stiv, il faut se tirer d'ici le plus vite possible. Je vous parie ma chemise qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas de nous trouver ici. S'ils nous voient, ils n'hésiteront pas à nous abattre. 

_Mais nous sommes un bâtiment civil ! protesta Parish. 

_Le Lusitania l'était aussi... Désactivez le pilotage automatique et passez sur manuel, nous changeons de trajectoire. Nous allons éteindre tous les feux anti-collision, la balise d'identification et diminuer l'éclairage en cabine. Je vais avertir les passagers. » 

_Side-2, station Island Iffish, plaine 2, 4è district, bloc 49, __Base fédérale de Blueberry Point, Bunker de commandement, 7h30 GMT _

Le général Henrique Walker entra précipitamment dans la salle de commandement, sans prêter grande attention aux officiers et aux gardes qui le saluaient en hâte. 

« Hornblut, quelle est la situation ? demanda-t-il au commandant de la base. » 

Walker  n'était pas de bonne humeur. Il prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner avec son épouse lorsqu'un coup de fil importun lui avait gâché son agréable matinée. Attaqués ? Par qui ? Et en quel honneur, en vertu de quoi ? 

« Les sept appareils non identifiés ont amorcé leur descente dans notre direction il y a cinq minutes. Nous avons tiré deux salves de missiles sol-air, sans effets. Nous avons mis sur alerte toutes les unités et fait décoller une escadrille au grand complet il y a quatre minutes. 

_Savons-nous sur quoi nous tirons ? 

_Non, mon général. Les premiers rapports de contacts visuels ne, euh... Ne sont pas très dignes de foi. 

_Que disent-ils? 

_Qu'ils sont entrés en contact avec... Avec des cyclopes! 

_Des cyclopes? Ces hommes délirent... La nature hostile de ces appareils a-t-elle été confirmée? 

_Oui, mon général, répondit le lieutenant-colonel Philippe De Knoxvill. Nous avons pu rétablir les communications avec certaines sections du complexe spatioportuaire de proue. On nous confirme la destruction intégrale de la tour de contrôle ainsi que des docks spatiaux numéro trois et quatre.» 

Le téléphone près de De Knoxvill retentit; ce dernier décrocha immédiatement. 

« Ici De Knoxvill... Oui... Tous? s'écria l'officier supérieur tandis que les autres officiers tournaient la tête dans sa direction. 

_Tous mon colonel, nous n'avons plus aucun contact radar en dehors des sept intrus. 

_Général Walker, héla De Knoxvill, on me rapporte que nos intercepteurs ont tous été abattus. 

_Tous? Non, non, ce n'est pas possible, il doit y avoir erreur. On ne peut pas envoyer au tapis douze avions en quatre minutes. 

_Général, les appareils hostiles ne sont plus qu'à une dizaine de kilomètres de la base. Doit-on faire donner la chasse? 

_Oui. De quels moyens disposons-nous actuellement? 

_Nous disposons de deux escadrilles de chasse et de trois unités d'hélicoptères de combat sur le périmètre même de la base. Pour la protection rapprochée, nous avons une quarantaine de véhicules blindés et des batteries de missiles. Nous ne sommes absolument pas équipés pour la lutte interne, tous nos moyens sont actuellement à l'extérieur, dans les spatioport de proue ou de poupe. 

_Je sais. Nous sommes censés nous préoccuper de la sécurité extérieure alors que la défense interne est du ressort des Forces de défense coloniales. A ce propos, où en sont-ils? 

_Ils ont mis leur base sur alerte et ils viennent de lâcher leurs chasseurs. Nous avons vingt-quatre signaux alliés sur le radar. 

_Commandant Woodward, a-t-on la possibilité de faire pénétrer un ou deux Saramis dans la station? 

_A l'intérieur de la station? demanda Danièle Woodward, médusée. Les Saramis ne sont pas équipés pour. Nous pouvons en revanche introduire un aviso ou une frégate dans la station, mais les seuls navires disponibles sont en poupe. Il leur faudra... Non, on me fait savoir que seul le RIO CUARTO est paré à la manœuvre. ETA possible dans huit minutes, pas avant. 

_Bien. Faites rapatrier dans le bunker tout le personnel essentiel et les officiers non-combattants, que les autres se tiennent prêts aux postes de combat. Où en sont les intrus? 

_En approche très rapide. Distance mille trois cents mètres. 

_Faites tirer trois nouvelles salves de missiles!» 

Pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, les rampes de lancements émergèrent de leurs silos souterrains et s'orientèrent vers la position approximative de l'ennemi. Au signal donné, les douze rampes lâchèrent une nuée de projectiles, traînant derrière eux leurs fils de guidages. A l'idée de Walker, ces fils étaient plus une gêne qu'autre chose, mais les autorités de la colonie avaient été fermes sur ce point. Dans l'éventualité d'une action sous forte densité de particules Minovsky, il n'était pas question d'utiliser des missiles radioguidés ou téléguidés. Afin d'éviter que les projectiles ne se perdent dans la station, on leur avait donc imposé l'utilisation d'antiques missiles guidés par fils ! Comme si cela allait changer quelque chose ! Ces Spacenoïds étaient stupides : une fois les fils sectionnés, le résultat était le même ! 

_Croiseur STEPHEN DECATUR, 94è flottille de Zeon, 7h32 GMT _

« Oui, enseigne? 

_Un écho vient de disparaître de nos senseurs, dernier relèvement connu sur bâbord deux-sept, moins six-trois, distance zéro-sept-deux. 

_Disparaître? 

_Oui, capitaine. Il naviguait tous feux allumés dans le périmètre de sécurité, je... J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'une de nos unités. Or il vient de disparaître des senseurs visuels il y a vingt-deux secondes. 

_Avez vous vérifié l'information ? 

_Oui, capitaine. On ne nous signale aucun appareil manquant dans aucune unité. L'engin rapporté sur nos relevés n'est définitivement pas un des nôtres. » 

Le capitaine de frégate Margaret Sturjohn grogna de mécontentement et tapota nerveusement l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. La présence de cet intrus si près de leur zone d'évolution ne lui plaisait pas du tout : ce pouvait bien être un quelconque navire civil qui passait par-là, tout comme ce pouvait être un appareil de reconnaissance ou une sonde espion ennemie. Et cette dernière éventualité ne lui plaisait pas, car cela signifiait que les Forces Fédérales connaissaient à présent leur position et pouvaient lancer une contre-attaque à tout moment. Le centre de commandement militaire n'était pas encore neutralisé; et tant que cela ne serait pas accompli, même une petite unité de la Marine Fédérale pouvait leur infliger des pertes, mineures pour le moment, mais qui s'avéreraient significatives par la suite. Le risque était trop grand pour qu'elle ignorât la menace. 

« Quelle est l'unité la plus proche? 

_La 1476è du capitaine Dimarko. 

_Envoyez-le à la poursuite de ce fantôme. Et qu'il l'abatte! » 

Quelque part sur bâbord, un groupe de trois MS accompagnés d'un appareil de détection avancée quitta le périmètre de défense. Sturjohn suivit leur progression sur le moniteur trois pendant un instant puis haussa les épaules, reportant son attention sur l'écran principal. Quelque part vers le milieu de la flotte, des équipes de techniciens extrayaient des entrailles de plusieurs vaisseaux-cargo de volumineux conteneurs frappés d'une lettre et d'un chiffre avec d'infinies précautions; plusieurs escadrilles de MS les encadraient, prêts à les réceptionner et à les convoyer vers la colonie. L'horloge indiquait H plus douze minutes. 

_Side-2, station Island Iffish, plaine 2, 4e district, bloc 49,Base fédérale de Blueberry Point, 7h35 GMT _

Sur les sept MS qui s'étaient infiltrés dans la station, trois restaient en l'air en permanence, interceptant tout engin volant qui s'approchait de trop près, permettant ainsi aux quatre autres de prendre d'assaut les installations militaires. Le lieutenant Karadine, le sous-lieutenant Jered Thomson, l'aspirant Frantz Nourdi et le sergent Andy Strauss s'appliquaient à cette tâche, le lieutenant Larsen s'étant réservé la mission d'interdiction avec les sous-lieutenant Kaminsky et Krutvak. 

L'infiltration dans la station avait commencé il y a déjà onze minutes et l'assaut de la base elle-même, depuis quatre minutes. Le plan prévoyait une attaque aérienne, l'élimination des principaux vecteurs défensifs suivie par la destruction de tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Et la base fédérale de Blueberry Point brûlait déjà au bout de quatre minutes, secouée de soubresauts tel un animal à l'agonie, exsudant de ses blessures des torrents de matériaux enflammés, hurlant sa douleur par la bouche de ses milliers d'occupants qui criaient de terreur, blessés, mourants, enfouis sous les décombres ou dévorés par le feu.Des grappes de soldats terrorisés couraient dans tous les sens, leur tiraient dessus avec des armes dérisoires, se faisant parfois piétiner par les mastodontes de métal; d'autres restaient pétrifiés de terreur, n'osant riposter. Un amoncellement de débris carbonisés, d'objets abandonnés et de véhicules de toutes sortes, renversés ou détruits, jonchait le sol. Plusieurs bâtiments étaient la proie des flammes, leurs entrailles mises à nu, méthodiquement dévastées. 

Quelques véhicules blindés tentaient timidement de riposter, mais les balles de faible calibre ne faisaient que ricocher sur le blindage des MS. Les seuls risques étaient représentés par les char d'assaut et les véhicules lance-missiles, mais généralement, les MS parvenaient à éviter les projectiles sans mal. Le Zaku de Strauss arriva derrière un groupe de blindés et piétina de son pied gauche une première automitrailleuse, qui explosa immédiatement, tandis que du pied droit il donnait un violent coup dans un deuxième. Le véhicule fut soulevé de terre avec une force inouïe, décrivit un arc dans les airs avant de s'écraser lourdement vingt mètres plus loin dans une gerbe de métal, de feu et de viscères. 

Karadine fit atterrir son MS et lâcha un obus en direction d'un char d'assaut qui débouchait du coin d'un bâtiment. La tourelle du véhicule blindé fut arrachée par la déflagration qui ravagea également une partie du mur du bâtiment adjacent. Très loin au-dessus d'eux, Kaminsky avait engagé un combat tournoyant avec deux chasseurs. Mais les avions, limités par leurs trajectoires linéaires, ne parvenaient pas à suivre le MS dont la manœuvrabilité ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'ils avaient vu auparavant ! Le combat dura à peine une vingtaine de secondes... 

Un hélicoptère surgit de derrière un bâtiment, juste dans le dos du MS de Jered. Le signal d'alerte hurla tandis qu'une flèche rouge se mit à clignoter en indiquant l'arrière avec insistance. Le moniteur de vision arrière renvoya à Jered l'image d'un hélicoptère de combat sur le point d'ajuster sa visée. Sans prendre le temps de trop réfléchir, Jered sélectionna le «Heathawk» et tira sur les manettes. Le MS se baissa au moment où les missiles guidés passaient au-dessus de sa tête, se retourna, dégaina la gigantesque hache en Quadrinium-B chauffée à blanc et sauta par-dessus la bâtisse, découpant l'hélicoptère sur toute sa longueur, sectionnant net la cabine. Les deux parties disjointes voletèrent un instant, cherchant à s'éloigner l'une de l'autre, puis se désintégrèrent dans un grand fracas. Les moteurs, les réservoirs et les charges explosives prirent feu; le MS de Jered dégagea aussitôt pour éviter les projections de débris. 

Les citernes de propergol à l'extérieur de la base étaient encore intactes. Elles représentaient une cible de choix, vulnérable, mais le temps n'était pas encore venu de les détruire. Aussi Jered ignora la tentation de les faire sauter et concentra son tir sur les batteries antiaériennes. La plupart n'étaient plus que des cratères fumants, ayant été foudroyées dès le début de l'attaque, mais il en restait encore quelques-unes unes qui tiraient avec obstination sur les MS qui les survolaient. Krutvak et Nourdi avaient été abattus par trois d'entre elles. Les carcasses noircies de leurs MS brûlaient comme des torches. 

Jered serra les dents et redoubla sa cadence de tir, vidant un chargeur complet sur une formation de trois chasseurs qui piquaient sur lui. Non pas qu'il eut voulu venger Nourdi ou Krutvak, il ne les connaissait que depuis quinze jours, mais parce qu'il réalisa qu'il pouvait très bien être le suivant. Le chasseur du capitaine Buttrik se désintégra le premier, celui de Merill vira péniblement sur la droite en laissant s'échapper une épaisse fumée noire; à cinq cents mètres d'altitude, les réservoirs de kérosène cédèrent et le chasseur s'éparpilla dans le ciel. Le FF-6 de Barbara Jenkins suivit quelques secondes plus tard: l'aile droite arrachée, le chasseur s'écrasa au sol sans que son pilote ait eu le temps de s'éjecter. 

Jered se détourna de l'épave flambante et se dirigea vers l'imposant bunker de commandement et y balança un obus sans que cela n'entamât la carapace de béton pour autant. Le blockhaus résistait toujours aux obus et aux grenades offensives que les MS lui lançaient depuis le début de l'attaque. Mais le but recherché était plus de détourner l'attention de ses occupants plus que de chercher à percer les sept mètres de béton armé qui protégeaient le PC stratégique. L'abri en lui-même était inexpugnable, mais il comportait un défaut. Dans un souci de sécurité, les officiers qui avaient commandité la construction de ce bâtiment avaient exigé que soit créée une voie d'évasion. Un long couloir souterrain qui reliait la surface interne de la station, sous le bunker, à la surface externe, donnant directement sur l'espace libre; un long tube de lancement pour une navette de sauvetage, largable en cas de situation extrême. Cette issue avait été prévue pour faciliter la fuite, mais elle n'excluait pas toute possibilité d'infiltration. 

Sur les cinq MS restes à l'extérieur, trois d'entre eux avaient contourné les installations spatioportuaires, longé la coque correspondant à la Plaine Deux avant de s'arrêter au niveau de la base, plus précisément devant la «sortie des artistes». A l'heure qu'il était, les trois MS sous la conduite du capitaine Steiner devaient avoir fini de poser les charges explosives. 

Sept heures trente-huit minutes! Avec un minutage parfait, une immense déflagration secoua les fondations de la base. Le groupe de Steiner venait de faire sauter les charges qui ouvraient la coque, juste sous le bunker. Il ne restait plus aux trois MS qu'à s'ébattre dans les entrailles de la base, tranchant au Heathawk, dévastant aux obus incendiaires, déchiquetant les coursives, labourant les salles et abattant les murs… Finalement, le portail blindé fut soufflé par les multiples explosions internes, vomissant des torrents de flammes. 

« Steiner à groupe Cyclope, mission accomplie ! Willy, fais sauter les réservoirs et tire-toi avec Micha. Stefan, suis-moi avec tes gars, on évacue les lieux ! » 

Le message fusa à travers les casques des cinq pilotes. Suivant le plan préétabli, le peloton de Karadine décolla et se dirigea vers l'extrémité sud de la station afin d'attirer l'attention des forces de défense. Pratiquement au même moment, les MS de Larsen et Kaminsky se posèrent sur le sol, pulvérisèrent les citernes de propergol avec leurs derniers obus. Les six réservoirs s'embrasèrent dans un déchaînement de fin du monde, soufflant tout dans un rayon de sept cents mètres et transformant la base en porte de l'enfer. La déflagration secoua le bloc tout entier, ouvrant un trou énorme par lequel l'air, le feu, la fumée et tout ce qu'il y avait aux alentours s'engouffrèrent avec avidité! Les deux MS plongèrent à leur tour par l'ouverture, couverts par le peloton de Steiner. 

Les six MS restants prirent de l'altitude comme s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses. Steiner, Karadine et les autres auraient pu s'échapper par le trou, eux aussi, mais le plan prévoyait qu'ils évacuassent la station par l'autre sortie, afin de faire taire les unités militaires des installations de poupe. C'était la partie la plus difficile et la plus dangereuse : il fallait détourner de l'ouverture l'attention des forces de défense en leur offrant une cible à poursuivre. Il était sept heures et quarante-trois minutes, la Flotte venait de pénétrer dans l'espace aérien de la colonie; plusieurs unités spéciales avaient été lancées, porteuses de conteneurs géants. Des conteneurs de G-3. 

Mais Jered ignorait ce qu'était le G-3, le groupe des Cyclopes l'ignorait également; en fait, même les pilotes qui convoyaient ces conteneurs ignoraient ce qu'était précisément le G-3. On leur avait dit que c'était un gaz expérimental incolore et inodore, paralysant les centres nerveux et les muscles, aucun effet réellement létal. Mais en fait c'était un gaz mortel, et les unités spéciales allaient saturer l'intérieur d'Island Iffish avec. Il ne fallait pas que les forces de défense parvinssent à enclencher les systèmes d'urgence et obturer l'ouverture, car les deux premiers conteneurs devaient y être fixés, tandis que cinq groupes différents exécuteraient la même manœuvre sur les trois panneaux transparents. Mais Jered l'ignorait. Il savait juste qu'il devait maintenir l'attention des forces coloniales et fédérales sur eux en les attirant vers le spatioport. Le petit groupe avait à peine franchi une dizaine de kilomètres qu'une ombre gigantesque les recouvrit. Il y eu un éclair, très bref, et Jered sentit une secousse ébranler son MS. Il avait été touché ! 

« Lieutenant! hurla Strauss en virant de bord. Ils ont fait pénétrer un navire dans la station ! Frégate à deux heures au-dessus de nous ! 

_Stefan, ordonna la voix impérieuse de Steiner, foutez le camp ! 

_Rompez la formation, fit calmement Karadine. Thomson, abandonnez votre appareil, je vous récupère. » 

Il n'avait fallu qu'une seconde d'inattention pour qu'un tir bien placé ne le touche de plein fouet ! Jered fit rapidement le tour des instruments tandis que le MS tombait en chute libre vers la surface en laissant derrière lui un grand panache de fumée noire. Le MS avait été atteint de biais par un puissant rayon à particule, lequel avait volatilisé son module de propulsion et son bras droit. 

«Jered! gueula Steiner à son tour. Sors de là ! 

_Le système d'éjection est hors-circuit! 

_Peux-tu ralentir la chute ? 

_Je n'ai que mes fusées de direction, le système principal est détruit ! 

_Essaie un atterrissage d'urgence, n'importe où, et allume ta balise, je te récupère. Stefan, Andy, continuez sur votre route, je m'occupe de Jered. Marco, Franz, descendez-moi ce navire ! » 

Steiner avait la réputation de ne jamais abandonner ses hommes sur le terrain tant qu'il restait une chance, fut-elle infime, de les récupérer vivants. Il lança sans hésiter son MS vers l'appareil en perdition. Enfermé dans son cockpit, Jered sentait la peur l'envahir petit à petit, s'insinuant dans chacune de ses cellules, réécrivant son ADN et hurlant : tu vas mourir, tu vas mourir ! Mais le jeune homme se força à rester calme et méthodique ; il fit basculer son MS en station horizontale et serra plus fort les manettes tandis que les chiffres de l'altimètre dégringolaient à une allure folle ! Cinq cents mètres, trois cents mètres, cent mètres ! 

L'enchaînement des événements parut infiniment lent et la chute lui parut mortellement longue, alors qu'en fait, il tombait à une allure vertigineuse. Quelque part sur la droite, deux MS s'acharnaient à éventrer le bâtiment fédéral responsable. Plaçant en son supérieur une confiance désespérée, le jeune homme maintint l'orientation de son appareil et vit le sol se ruer à sa rencontre. 

Jered redressa son appareil à quelques mètres du sol avec beaucoup de difficultés, rasant les toits de plusieurs immeubles et fauchant des nids d'antennes paraboliques. Finalement, il avisa un petit bois légèrement sur la droite. Il tira légèrement sur les commandes et fit basculer son engin sur le dos dans la bonne direction avant de le plaquer au sol. Lancé à huit cents kilomètres heure, le MS percuta le sol avec une extrême violence; Jered crut que sa colonne vertébrale allait lui sortir par le sommet du crâne et serra ses dents en attendant l'arrêt complet. Mais le MS continua de glisser, fauchant les arbres et labourant le sol car le terrain descendait tout à coup en pente; finalement il émergea du petit bois, volatilisa un muret avant de percuter vingt mètres plus loin un bâtiment civil dont une bonne moitié s'effondra sous la violence de l'impact. 

En dehors des dommages infligés par le navire fédéral, le Zaku était quasiment intact, le bâtiment avait absorbé la plus grande partie du choc, et à part les pans de murs qui s'étaient effondrés sur lui, l'appareil était libre de ses mouvements. Les cameras fonctionnaient encore. Jered déblaya les débris qui lui obstruaient la vue et effectua un plan panoramique pour voir sur quoi il avait atterri. 

Lorsque Steiner posa son MS, il trouva Jered dans un état de catalepsie profonde, prostré aux commandes de son engin. 

_5ème flotte de Zeon, navire amiral, 7h47.  _

« Amiral, le groupe Cyclope vient de quitter la station. Le capitaine Steiner nous confirme l'achèvement de la phase un. 

_Merci, enseigne. Quel est l'état des pertes ? 

_Deux pilotes et trois MS, amiral. Transmission du rapport préliminaire sur le canal 52. 

_Merci. La phase deux a-t-elle été amorcée comme prévu ? 

_Oui, amiral. Le 115è escadron de MS procède actuellement à l'installation des conteneurs. Ils seront prêts dans trois minutes. » 

L'amiral Gordon Aurillac se fit confirmer les chiffres sur son moniteur personnel et survola le rapport préliminaire de la phase un. Le vieil homme poussa un soupir imperceptible mais son regard ne cilla pas. Il continuait de fixer sombrement la colonie à quelques dizaines de kilomètres devant lui; il aurait du être enchanté que l'Opération commence aussi bien, mais au fond de lui il se disait qu'il aurait peut-être préféré qu'elle échouât, cela lui aurait évité d'avoir à la poursuivre. Avait-il servi fidèlement sa nation pendant toutes ces années pour se retrouver en charge d'une telle opération? Etait-ce là une récompense ou une punition ? 

Mais c'est un honneur, avaient dit ses collègues de l'Amirauté, le couronnement de votre carrière ! Gordon n'avait pas eu le cœur de les contredire, pas devant le duc Degwin et pas devant le chef suprême de leurs armées. Une seule consolation, parmi les cinq amiraux qui l'accompagnaient pour cette mission, deux au moins partageaient son opinion; il ne serait peut-être pas le seul à supporter tout le poids de la responsabilité. Et puis tout à coup, le vieil homme songea à ce qu'il allait laisser derrière lui, une fois parti. Leur chef suprême allait-il transformer leur armée en une horde de bouchers sans conscience ni morale? Ou alors se trouverait-il un autre officier général qui, comme lui, se dresserait contre ses extravagances et tempérerait ses élans meurtriers? Probablement pas, aucun autre amiral ne jouissait de son prestige au sein des troupes. Les perspectives d'avenir pour l'armée du Duché de Zeon étaient vraiment peu reluisantes. 

«Y a-t-il une réaction ennemie? demanda-t-il sans conviction » 

Non, bien entendu, il savait qu'il n'y en aurait aucune. La neutralisation du centre de commandement avait été leur objectif premier; pour cela il leur avait fallu une opération éclair, d'une rapidité extrême et d'une violence inouïe. Leur flotte aurait pu se contenter de gazer la station, mais en ce cas ils n'auraient jamais pu atteindre le blockhaus de commandement, entièrement autonome et indépendant du reste de la station. Il avait donc fallu séparer l'attaque en deux : un groupe de diversion chargé de s'introduire dans la station au vu et au su de tous, l'autre groupe opérant plus discrètement, détruisant le bunker de l'intérieur après s'y être introduit en passant par l'extérieur! 

Aurillac n'avait aucun mal à imaginer ce qui avait du arriver ensuite. La destruction du bunker de commandement devait avoir totalement désorganisé la hiérarchie militaire en supprimant en un clin d'œil plusieurs de ses plus hauts échelons. Ce devait être l'anarchie au sein de l'ennemi pour savoir qui devait prendre le commandement du secteur. 

« Aucune, amiral, confirma l'opérateur. Nos unités de détection avancée nous font état de communications erratiques. Nos unités de MS ne rencontrent aucune résistance et n'éprouvent aucune difficulté à neutraliser les vecteurs fédéraux présents sur la colonie. 

_Eh bien, amiral, nous pouvons considérer la première phase de l'Operation Eclipse comme un succès, fit une voix suave dans le dos d'Aurillac. Il faudra penser à décorer les hommes du groupe Cyclope, ils ont fait de l'excellent travail. 

_En effet, excellence, acquiesça le vieil amiral avec raideur. Le rapport spécifie toutefois qu'un de leurs pilotes est blessé. 

_En effet, mais rien de grave. Il sera sur pied ce soir. La médecine fait des miracles de nos jours. » 

Aurillac sentit ses muscles se raidir encore un peu plus et ses cheveux se hérisser le long de sa nuque, mais l'autre ne parut pas s'en apercevoir. Sans laisser paraître son dégoût, l'amiral commandant la Neuvième flotte édicta ses ordres pour occuper son esprit. L'horloge affichait H1 plus vingt-sept minutes. Une seconde horloge, elle, affichait H2 moins trente-sept heures quarante trois minutes.


	6. chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5 **

_JABROW, 4 janvier, 17h30 heure locale, 21h30 GMT _

« C'est la station huit ! Island Iffish vient de se mettre en mouvement ! 

_Passez sur visuel, moniteur principal ! » ordonna le lieutenant-colonel Wagner Konolly. 

L'écran géant du centre opérationnel s'illumina et aux cartes géographiques terrestres se substitua une image figurant un gigantesque cylindre se déplaçant dans le vide spatial. Tournoyant lentement sur elle-même, la station quittait sa position initiale au sein de la colonie, laissant s'échapper derrière elle une impressionnante traînée lumineuse. A cette distance et compte tenu de l'échelle, Island Iffish semblait se mouvoir avec une infinie lenteur, comme un mastodonte qui éprouve quelques difficultés à faire bouger sa carcasse. La force d'inertie devait être colossale, mais la force nécessaire pour la contrer devait l'être plus encore ; la poussée nécessaire au déplacement de la station était sûrement terrifiante. 

Un brouhaha d'appréhension parcourut la salle, et plusieurs personnes s'échangèrent des regards interrogateurs. 

« Rapport ! tonna le lieutenant-colonel. 

_La station huit quitte sa position initiale dans le périmètre assigné et se dirige vers le périmètre extérieur en suivant une trajectoire linéaire. 

_Vitesse estimée, facteur six point trois avec accélération croissante. D'après la simulation, elle devrait quitter le périmètre de la colonie dans une demi-heure. 

_C'est impossible ! Les moteurs de ce type de station ont été démantelés il y a vingt ans... Contre-vérifiez les données. 

_Confirmé. Vitesse maintenant estimée entre facteur six point cinq et six point huit, toujours en augmentation. 

_Agrandissez la zone arrière ! Cette station ne peut pas se déplacer toute seule... » 

L'image du cylindre disparut pour être remplacée par une autre, plus grande, mais beaucoup plus floue. Malgré la perte en définition, on pouvait à présent distinguer quelques détails supplémentaires, comme plusieurs masses non-identifiées fixées à l'arrière de la station, près des anciens blocs-moteurs. 

«Des propulseurs à fusion thermonucléaire ? 

_Les ordinateurs confirment. Ces propulseurs fournissent près de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de la poussée actuelle. 

_Quel est l'état de la station ? A-t-on réussi à joindre la base Fairford ? 

_Négatif mon colonel. Nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à rétablir les communications avec Side-2. 

_Est-il possible de déterminer ce qu'il est advenu de la population ? 

_Impossible à déterminer. Nos satellites d'observation ont atteint les limites de leur portée et le champ Minovsky brouille prèsque toutes les autres transmissions. Ceci est la définition maximale disponible. 

_Nous recevons une transmission-flash de la 102è flottille... Elle nous annonce qu'elle vient de perdre simultanément les trois unités de reconnaissance dirigées sur l'objectif. » 

Konolly grinça des dents et réprima un geste qui aurait pu trahir sa frustration et sa colère. 

D'après ce qu'il pouvait distinguer sur les moniteurs, un des trois miroirs avait été brisé à mi-longueur ; plusieurs taches sombres trahissaient la présence de brèches dans la coque, suffisamment importantes pour que les caméras puissent les discerner à cette distance. 

Wagner Konolly pianota sur sa console dans l'espoir d'obtenir un compte-rendu mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Les champs de particules Minovsky déployés partout par la flotte de Zeon bloquaient toujours la plupart des communications spatiales. 

Rappelés en hâte, une délégation d'amiraux, Kessling en tête, fit irruption dans la salle de contrôle. 

« Konolly, rapport de la situation ! 

_Les Forces de Zeon ont activé des unités de propulsion fixées sur la station 8 de Side-2, «Island Iffish. L'ignition a eu lieu à 21h30 heure de Greenwich, 17h30 heure locale. 

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? ! Que cherchent les rebelles ? demanda le général Karey. 

_Nous l'ignorons. Tout ce que nous savons pour l'instant, c'est que la station quitte Side-2 sous trèsbonne escorte. Nous avons détourné nos satellites d'observation terrestres, mais ils sont incapables de nous fournir des données plus détaillées. Pour sa part, la Flotte est maintenue dans l'incapacité d'approcher. 

_Que disent nos satellites longue portée ? demanda l'amiral Jean Paul Rockwell. 

_Amiral, reprit Konolly d'un air désespéré, depuis hier matin, la flotte de Zeon a détruit plus de quatre-vingts pour cent d'entre eux. Ceux qui nous restent sont ou inutilisables, ou de l'autre côté du globe ! 

_Damnation ! » cracha Rockwell. 

_5è Flotte de Zeon, navire amiral, 4 janvier, 21h47 GMT. _

« Combien de temps jusqu'à l'orbite lunaire ? 

_Cinquante-six heures et quarante-deux minutes, amiral. 

_Réaction de l'ennemi ? 

_Négative. Les éléments de la Flotte Fédérale repérés autour de Side-2 et Side-5 n'ont toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. La Troisième flotte nous signale toutefois que quelques unités de reconnaissance fédérales ont du être abattues. 

_Parfait. Donnez l'ordre à la Sixième flotte de se porter en avant et de sécuriser la trajectoire de la station. 

_A vos ordres. » 

Aurillac sourit faiblement. Les dés étaient jetés, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. L'Opération British était lancée, mais pour l'instant rien n'en laissait prévoir le but ultime, pas plus que l'étape suivante d'ailleurs. Et cette inconnue constituait leur plus grand atout contre leur plus grand ennemi : le temps. Dans l'immédiat, les Forces Fédérales avaient les mains liées par leur manque d'informations, par l'absence de données fiables et l'impossibilité de collecter de plus amples renseignements. Le temps que la pesante bureaucratie terrienne se mette en branle et que les flottes adverses se décident à intervenir, il serait presque trop tard. 

Presque... La station serait totalement vulnérable pendant la phase finale de l'opération : le moindre changement de trajectoire, la moindre oscillation et ce pourrait être l'échec. Il devenait donc primordial que la réaction ennemie soit la plus tardive possible, et qu'une fois celle-ci engagée, l'escorte puisse gagner le plus de temps possible. 

Il y avait là un quart de l'effectif total de la flotte de Zeon. Quatre cuirassés de classe Gwa-Jin, seize croiseurs lourds de classe Tibet, cent quarante croiseurs de classe Musaï, cent vingt bâtiments d'escorte toutes classes confondues et quatre-vingts bâtiments de support logistique : vaisseaux-cargos, navires de contre-mesures électroniques, navires hôpitaux, etc... Quatre cents chasseurs de type Gattle, plus de mille deux cents MS et six jours d'attente. Six jours durant lesquels il leur faudrait d'abord leurrer la flotte fédérale puis repousser leurs assauts. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Cette opération constituait le coup de marteau final de cette guerre-éclair, l'action décisive qui ferait plier le gouvernement terrien et l'obligerait à accepter leurs revendications. Non que Side-3 ne fut en mesure de poursuivre ce conflit, mais plus vite il se terminerait, mieux cela vaudrait. 

Aurillac jeta un regard en coin vers l'homme de haute stature qui était resté debout devant l'écran principal depuis le début de l'opération. 

«Votre excellence, on me rapporte que l'ennemi n'a toujours entamé aucun mouvement en notre direction si ce n'est quelques timides tentatives en vue d'infiltrer des unités de reconnaissance. 

_Merci beaucoup, amiral. Quel est le moral des troupes ? demanda-t-il après une pause. 

_Le moral est au plus haut, excellence. 

_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, fit l'homme avec un sourire. J'aurais souhaité connaître la réaction des hommes en apprenant notre but, je veux savoir ce qu'ils en pensent. 

_Les soldats ne sont pas faits pour penser, ils obéissent aux ordres quels qu'ils soient sans poser de questions. 

_Cela est bien dit. Mais ce que nous nous apprêtons à commettre sort tout de même de l'ordinaire. Dans cent ans, voire dans cinq cents ans, on s'en souviendra encore. Quel est votre propre point de vue ? Une action d'une telle ampleur est-elle justifiée selon vous ? » 

L'amiral Aurillac ne se permit pas le moindre signe trahissant son hésitation, pourtant il évita de répondre tout de suite à la question de son supérieur. L'autre voulait visiblement l'entraîner dans une joute oratoire, domaine où il lui était incontestablement supérieur. Pourquoi une telle question ? Pour soulager sa conscience ? L'amiral se permit d'observer à la dérobée l'expression de l'homme qui était à côté de lui. Ses yeux étaient gris, froids et durs comme de l'acier. Non, il n'était pas du genre à éprouver des remords, cela ne correspondait pas au personnage. Il devait plutôt chercher à juger le degré d'abnégation de ses officiers généraux. Aurillac décrispa ses mâchoires et prit la parole. 

«L'Opération British est essentielle si nous souhaitons remporter une victoire immédiate. Aussi terrifiante cette action puisse-t-elle nous paraître, elle le sera encore plus aux yeux de nos adversaires : rien de plus effrayant ne pourrait mieux les convaincre de signer une armistice. » 

Satisfait de la réponse, Gihren Zabi se retourna et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de commandement spécialement installé à son intention. 

Aurillac suivit du regard le chef suprême des Forces de Zeon avec une pointe de crainte et de répulsion. Comment cet homme parvenait-il à garder son calme ? Se rendait-il compte des répercussions que cette opération allait avoir ? Oui, et il devait avoir pris la décision en toute connaissance de cause. Seul un homme totalement dépourvu de compassion et de pitié pouvait planifier une telle horreur, et Gihren Zabi l'avait fait. Mais il semblait animé d'une telle foi, une détermination qui avait le don d'aveugler et d'enthousiasmer tous les hommes qui l'entouraient et de les entraîner dans son sillage sanglant. 

Lorsqu'il avait passé une annonce générale une heure auparavant, une immense clameur avait retenti à travers toute la flotte. Un cri de joie avait jailli du cœur des centaines de milliers d'hommes et de femmes engagés dans cette opération, enthousiasmés par l'ardeur de leur commandant en chef, par l'ambition de leur entreprise et par la promesse d'une victoire proche. Personne n'avait alors pleinement songé aux conséquences inhérentes à l'Opération British puisque seuls importaient dans l'immédiat les implications stratégiques et politiques. Mais il ne faudrait pas attendre trop longtemps avant que les esprits les plus aiguisés émergent de la brume dispensée par la propagande officielle et commencent à mettre en cause la nécessite d'une telle action. 

Mais les soldats n'ont pas à se poser de questions, ni à douter des décisions de leurs supérieurs, il l'avait dit lui-même. En temps de conflit tout particulièrement, l'idée même d'une remise en question était à proscrire afin de ne pas nuire à la cohésion de l'appareil militaire. Le soldat devait se battre pour sauvegarder les intérêts de sa patrie, sinon pour assurer sa propre survie ou celle de ses camarades. Et quel ciment plus puissant que la propagande pouvait maintenir une armée et un peuple aussi unis même à travers les pires atrocités ? 

Gordon Aurillac n'était cependant pas dupe. Agé de soixante-neuf ans, il était l'officier gradé le plus âgé et le plus ancien de toute la flotte encore en service; et bien qu'il fut autrefois attaché militaire auprès de Zeon Daikun, même Gihren Zabi n'avait osé le supprimer sans risquer de déstabiliser la hiérarchie de l'armée de Zeon toute naissante. Gordon avait néanmoins prêté serment de fidélité à la dynastie Zabi et juré obéissance sur les conseils judicieux d'amis politiques. 

De nouveau, le vieil homme songea que Gihren cherchait à tester son abnégation. Sa nomination au poste de chef des opérations avait tendance à le prouver : de ce fait, lorsqu'ils atteindraient la Lune deux jours plus tard et que Gihren quitterait le bord, il deviendrait alors le chef suprême de cette force mobile. Toute la responsabilité de l'opération reposerait alors sur lui, un fardeau bien trop lourd pour son âge. 

_Croiseur TRIESTE, 48è flottille Fédérale, 4 janvier, 23h34 GMT. _

«Nom de Dieu, s'exclama le commandant Kenneth Marineris. Mais qu'attendent-ils pour donner les ordres ! » 

L'équipage de la passerelle se retourna vers lui, peu habitué à voir le commandant du TRIESTE jurer. Son officier en second, le capitaine de corvette Kris Korolev remarqua fortuitement qu'il s'était mis à tapoter nerveusement l'accoudoir de son siège. 

«Commandant, interrompit-elle, nos senseurs longue portée indiquent que la station quitte l'espace territorial de Side-2. 

_Est-ce que la Dixième flotte confirme ? 

_Négatif, commandant. Le contact n'a toujours pas été établi, les champs de particules gênent la transmission. 

_Merde ! » 

Le TRIESTE faisait partie de la 48è flottille de combat, l'une des dix composantes de la Quatrième flotte de l'amiral Tianm. En tant que corps d'interception indépendant, la 48è flottille patrouillait à proximité de Side-2, à une distance de sept mille quatre cent trente-sept kilomètres. En dehors de quelques navires de la Dixième flotte en orbite autour de la colonie, elle avait été l'une des premiers unités à détecter les mouvements de la flotte de Zeon et le déplacement de la station. Une heure et demie auparavant, le TRIESTE et l'ACAPULCO avaient lancé chacun deux sondes de détection puis un appareil de reconnaissance accompagné de deux chasseurs. Tous les appareils envoyés avaient cessé de transmettre dix à douze minutes plus tard alors qu'ils n'étaient encore qu'à deux mille kilomètres de la station ; naturellement, aucun n'était revenu. 

«Commandant, s'exclama l'enseigne Helen Tarsis, la station subit une modification de trajectoire ! 

_ACAPULCO, HELSINKI, confirmez la modification. 

_L'HELSINKI confirme, mais négatif pour l'ACAPULCO. Le brouillage se fait plus intense et perturbe nos relevés. L'ACAPULCO et le BEYRUTH me confirment qu'ils ne voient plus rien. 

_Commandant, nous allons perdre le contact visuel ! fit Tarsis. 

_Contact visuel coupé, commandant, confirma Kris Korolev. 

_Essayez encore de contacter l'amiral Tianm. 

_Bien commandant. » 

Marineris fixa le moniteur désespérément vide. Comme tout son équipage, il se demandait à quoi rimait ce rapt. On aurait pu croire que les rebelles songeaient à se servir de la population comme otage et faire chanter le gouvernement fédéral, mais c'était peu plausible. Marineris avait pu observer le travail des Forces de Zeon sur Side-2, ils n'avaient pas hésité à détruire deux stations entières au cours des trois opérations qu'ils avaient lancé. Gazage, missiles nucléaires... L'enlèvement d'Island Iffish ne cadrait pas trèsbien avec la tactique actuelle de l'armée rebelle. 

Le soi-disant Duché de Zeon avait déployé depuis deux jours des moyens militaires insoupçonnés et remporté des victoires aussi soudaines que violentes. Zeon voulait-il alors limiter les pertes, ou prévenir une future défaite si la guerre venait à durer ? Car il était probable qu'avec ses effectifs considérablement supérieurs, l'armada fédérale finirait par écraser les Forces de Zeon, le nombre l'emportant finalement sur la minorité. Mais... subsistait malgré tout une incertitude. Les Mobile-Suits. 

Avec l'application brute des particules Minovsky, les deux camps avaient crée non seulement des armes à rayons à haute concentration en particules, mais aussi, sous forme de champ ou de rideau, d'un moyen de brouiller à très longue distance les communications et les radars de l'adversaire. Mais seul le Duché de Zeon avait vu assez loin pour créer une arme réellement efficace pour œuvrer dans ces conditions particulières. Privé de liaisons radio ou radar, le combat conventionnel longue portée devenait totalement aléatoire ; il fallait dès alors disposer de vecteurs capables de porter l'action directement au devant de l'ennemi, c'est-à-dire pratiquer le combat rapproché. Mais les analystes des Forces Fédérales étaient restés aveugles et n'avaient pas cherché plus loin. En créant les Mobile-Suits, ou MS, les Forces de Zeon avaient de leur côté mis au point une arme meurtrière ment efficace qui répondait à tous les critères essentiels du combat rapproché : mobilité optimum dans les trois dimensions, configurations multiples, panoplie d'armes variées. Après tout, quelle forme autre que la forme humaine pouvait être mieux adaptée pour le combat au corps à corps? Ces MS constituaient un potentiel terrible qui ne manquerait pas de faire pencher la balance. 

Si seulement les rebelles n'avaient pas disposé de ces armes formidables ou plutôt si les Forces Fédérales en avaient possédé d'équivalentes, la révolte aurait été étouffée dans l'œuf et les indépendantistes de Side-3 enfermés! 

«Commandant, nous avons une transmission par faisceau-laser elle n'est pas très nette, mais j'ai l'amiral Tianm en ligne. 

_Passez-le-moi.» répondit-il en prenant le combiné. Un des moniteurs du plafond s'illumina et un homme d'âge mûr fit son apparition. L'image était très mauvaise, couverte de parasites et tressautait sans cesse, mais Marineris reconnut tout de suite l'amiral Victor Tianm. C'était l'un des amiraux les plus jeunes mais les plus prometteurs de la flotte fédérale; ancien officier de marine, il avait demandé lui-même à être affecté à la flotte spatiale lorsqu'elle avait été créée une vingtaine d'années auparavant. 

. Doué d'un grand sens tactique et préoccupé par le bien-être de ses troupes, il aimait être parmi ses hommes. En cela il était profondément admiré et respecté de tous ceux qui étaient sous ses ordres et différait considérablement de la majorité des officiers supérieurs qui se contentaient de commander depuis l'arrière. 

«Commandant, salua Tianm. 

_Mes respects, amiral, salua celui-ci en retour. Nous venons de perdre tout contact radar avec l'ennemi. Le brouillage se fait plus intense, toutefois nos senseurs ont pu détecter avant la rupture le changement de trajectoire d'Island Iffish à la sortie de Side-2. 

_Je sais, nous avons eu la confirmation de la 102è, mais vous êtes dorénavant l'unité la plus rapprochée. C'est donc à vous qu'échoit la tâche de collecter de plus amples informations, peu importent les moyens utilisés. 

_Ai-je l'autorisation de risquer mes navires dans un combat rapproché? 

_Négatif, évitez tout contact superflu. Rapprochez-vous le plus possible de la flotte ennemie mais restez dans les limites de sécurité. Si Zeon lâche ses MS, faites demi-tour. La 102è a déjà perdu six croiseurs au cours d'une tentative avortée et trop téméraire. Je vous envoie dès que possible la 42e flottille; en attendant, vous serez les yeux et les oreilles de la Flotte, compris? 

_Bien amiral.» 

Kenneth salua son supérieur et l'écran redevint noir. 

«Quels sont les ordres, commandant? demanda son second. 

_La procédure voudrait que je consulte tous les commandants et mon état-major, mais le temps presse. Quelle est la distance de sécurité? 

_D'après nos extrapolations, les rebelles auraient étendu leur zone de sécurité à environ huit cents kilomètres autour de la station. L'intervention des MS pourrait étendre cette zone au triple. Nous sommes actuellement à près de sept mille quatre cents kilomètres de la station. 

_Bien. Nous allons nous avancer dans la zone dangereuse. Alertez les autres navires, vitesse facteur sept sur cap vecteur Phi-Sigma-vermillion, que les chasseurs soient prêts au moindre signal. Préparez également les drones de reconnaissance, fréquence de lancement toutes les demi-heures avec trajectoires différentes.» 

_JABROW, 4 janvier 20h58 heure locale, 5 janvier 00h58 GMT. _

La tension montait à Jabrow et rien ne laissait envisager qu'elle pourrait retomber. Les principaux stratèges des Forces Fédérales étaient sur le pied de guerre depuis trois heures pour tenter de deviner la cible visée par Zeon et de prévoir les mesures en conséquence. Mais aucun des spécialistes présents n'était capable d'exposer des arguments tangibles, pas plus que de s'accorder sur le moindre point avec son voisin. 

John Koweyn, chef d'état-major auprès de l'amiral Jean-Paul Rockwell introduisit sa disquette dans le lecteur et se retourna vers le plan qui s'affichait sur l'écran géant. 

«Tactiquement, la Lune est de loin la cible idéale. Proche de Side-3, les renforts en cas de contre-attaque de notre part peuvent intervenir rapidement. Cette proximité est un atout décisif : le facteur temps joue dans cette opération un rôle majeur et dans ce cas, limite nos opportunités de riposte et la disponibilité de nos forces. Par ailleurs, en détruisant Von Braun et les installations industrielles environnantes, les rebelles nous privent d'une éventuelle plate-forme militaire et se débarrassent d'un dangereux rival économique. 

_Colonel, interrompit le commandant Armand Lin Pao, si les rebelles cherchent réellement à écourter le conflit par une action d'éclat, la cible sera la Terre. Porter un coup décisif sur la planète aura psychologiquement plus d'impact sur le moral des troupes et sur notre politique que s'ils s'attaquent à quelque lointaine colonie. » 

Koweyn s'avança pour répliquer mais Rockwell l'invita à se taire d'un geste ferme. C'est lui qui mena la contre-argumentation. 

« Dans ce cas, commandant, auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous indiquer quel sera l'objectif visé ? » 

Lin Pao sursauta un instant. A vrai dire il avait été tellement occupé à contrecarrer Koweyn qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de songer à cela. 

«Eh bien, ma foi... 

_Vous n'en savez rien, n'est-ce pas? coupa Rockwell. A vrai dire, moi non plus. La Terre est bien trop vaste. 

_Justement, amiral. La superficie de la planète est telle qu'elle offre un large éventail de cibles. Cette multiplicité de choix représente l'élément de surprise dont l'ennemi à besoin pour nous égarer. Il ne s'agit pas là d'un astéroïde, mais d'une station dont Zeon peut changer la trajectoire à tout moment. Si les rebelles tentent bien de bombarder la Terre, nous ne connaîtrons la cible avec exactitude que lorsque Island Iffish entamera sa descente atmosphérique, soit moins de trente minutes avant l'impact. Jamais nous n'aurons le temps d'évacuer la zone visée dans le délai imparti: Zeon aura gagné. » 

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent autour de la table et Lin Pao sut qu'il avait touché juste. Mais Rockwell ne semblait pas pour le moins du monde impressionné. 

«Cette hypothèse est tout à fait pertinente, d'un point strictement géopolitique. Mais le sens politique n'a jamais rien eu à voir avec les décisions militaires. Les problèmes tactiques soulevés par votre hypothèse sont insurmontables pour leur flotte. Ils ne peuvent s'immiscer aussi profondément et aussi longtemps dans nos lignes de défense, cela exposerait inutilement leur flotte et leur poserait d'importantes contraintes logistiques qu'ils ne peuvent surmonter. 

_Vous sous-estimez le potentiel offensif de leurs MS.. 

_Je ne sous-estime rien du tout; MS ou pas, notre supériorité numérique est incontestable. Par ailleurs, l'actuelle trajectoire d'Island Iffish aurait tendance à confirmer notre hypothèse.» 

Koweyn observa son supérieur du coin de l'œil et toisa son collègue en arborant un sourire narquois. Lin Pao pinça ses lèvres en cherchant une réplique. 

«L'attraction lunaire peut trèsbien être utilisée pour relancer la station vers une nouvelle trajectoire. 

_Ça leur prendrait trop de temps, ce qui nous laisserait tout le loisir de les intercepter. Ils ne commettraient pas cette erreur. 

_C'est peut-être un risque dûment calculé ? Que ce soit pour bombarder la Terre ou la Lune, la station devra effectuer au moins une révolution autour de celle-ci pour ajuster sa trajectoire... 

_Général Karey? interrompit Kessling, voyant ce dernier s'agiter. 

_La remarque du colonel Lin Pao n'est pas sans fondement. Une telle modification de trajectoire pourrait nous mener à commettre une grave erreur tactique. Au cas ou nous ne disposerions pas de la logistique nécessaire; nos flottes pourraient bien se trouver à court de carburant si, après l'avoir poursuivie sur des parsecs, elle venait à changer de direction prèsde la Lune. Par ailleurs, ce serait notre flotte qui serait alors exposée si elle était immobilisée du côté de Granada. Quant à la question logistique, elle trouve sa solution si Zeon vise Side-1 ou Side-6 plutôt que la Terre. Apres Luna 2, nos plus grandes installations militaires sont sur Side-1, et Side-6 est économiquement la plus riche des colonies. Or les rebelles disposent de leurs asteroïdes-forteresses Solomon et A Vaoa Koo sur la trajectoire, constituant autant de points de ravitaillement et de support logistique pour leur flotte. En outre, la multiplicité des cibles offertes nous pose un problème: nous ne pouvons pas éparpiller notre flotte pour protéger individuellement l'intégralité des stations des deux colonies. 

_Non! glapit le général Harriman. Tout cela n'est que du bluff! Side-3 nous mène par le bout du nez, il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins que de nous ridiculiser en nous affolant avec cette épée de Damoclès. Et ils y parviennent! Vous vous perdez en conjectures mais rien n'en ressort. En fait vous pouvez tous avoir raison et tous tort. » 

Harriman se ménagea une pause pour reprendre son souffle et toisa ses congénères. 

«Mais les rebelles n'iront pas jusqu'au bout, poursuivit-il, car ils n'ont pas assez de tripes: ils se mettraient tous les Spacenoïds à dos. De mon point de vue, la thèse du général Karey est encore la plus plausible, mais Zeon cherche uniquement à disperser nos flottes sur des cibles potentielles et attaquer en force les plus vulnérables. Quels sont les chiffres sur l'escorte de la station? Nous n'avons que de vagues estimations. Ils peuvent bien être cent, deux cents, trois cents?» 

Herbert Kasaren soupira en regardant sa montre. Vingt et une heures deux. La réunion durait depuis maintenant quatre heures et toujours aucune décision n'avait pu être prise. 

«Quel est le rapport des services de renseignements, demanda Kessling d'un ton las. 

_A vrai dire... Il est nul. Side-3 nous à inonde de données contradictoires et nos services ont été totalement aveugles. Le véritable plan semble, lui, avoir été bien garde. 

_Il semble surtout que vos services ont laisse passer énormément de choses ces temps-ci, général Bernard. 

_Je suis désolé, amiral. 

_Amiral, interrompit un opérateur, nous venons de perdre le contact avec notre avant-garde. Le dernier relèvement de trajectoire de la station nous à été confirmé par le TRIESTE : Island Iffish se dirige maintenant vers la Lune. » 

Un murmure d'appréhension parcourut la salle. Koweyn se retourna vers Lin Pao pour voir comment ce dernier prenait la nouvelle. Celui-ci était livide. 

«Amiral, fit remarquer ce dernier d'une voix blanche, ne perdez pas de vue le fait que la station puisse toujours utiliser l'attraction lunaire. 

_C'est bien note, colonel. Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit le vice amiral Kasaren, nous pouvons désormais extrapoler une trajectoire d'interception, du moins jusqu'à la Lune. 

_Estevar, appela Kessling, pouvons-nous détruire la station? 

_Amiral... Nous ne possédons aucune arme suffisamment puissante pour détruire un objet de cette taille. Peut-être pourrions nous la détruire, mais il faudrait pour cela épuiser la totalité de notre 

arsenal nucléaire. 

_Cela en vaut-il la peine? fit Harriman en haussant les épaules. 

_Naturellement! s'écria Rockwell. Il en va de notre honneur! Comment pourrions nous nous prétendre les maîtres de la Fédération si nous ne pouvons pas mater une bande de rebelles? Nous devons leur montrer qui gouverne, même si cela doit vider nos arsenaux! 

_Amiral, détruire la station présente un grand risque, interrompit Estevar. Si nous nous y prenons mal ou trop tard, la fragmentation de la station produirait une pluie de débris météoriques qui ne ferait qu'étendre les dégâts sur une plus vaste superficie. 

_Que devons-nous faire alors? 

_La meilleure solution consiste à dévier la trajectoire d'Island Iffish en faisant détonner à proximité des charges nucléaires importantes. Il faudrait pouvoir le faire le plus tôt possible et relativement près de la station. Mais pour l'approcher nous devrons déjà percer le rideau défensif dressé par l'escorte. 

_Pouvons-nous lancer des missiles d'ici? 

_Je regrette, amiral. L'orientation de la Terre ne nous permet aucun lancement direct dans l'immédiat. Les opportunités de contre-attaque se limitent à nos seules unités mobiles. 

_Je vois, conclut Kessling. Quel est la plus proche? 

_La 48è flottille se trouve actuellement à 6800 kilomètres de la station, mais le gros de la Quatrième Flotte est dispersé dans un rayon de 228000 et 250000 kilomètres. Notre flotte la plus rapprochée est donc la Dixième flotte à près de 67000 kilomètres de l'objectif, à la périphérie de Side-2. 

_Où sont les autres flottes?» questionna Rockwell, interloqué.Sur la table de contrôle, la disposition des différentes flottes fédérales vint se superposer au plan du système terrien. Piotr Estevar reprit la parole en désignant le plan. 

«Ceci est une projection qui date d'il y à douze heures; en raison du brouillage, nous avons perdu tout contact avec la plupart de nos unités et nos données ne sont pas exactement à jour. Les Troisième, Septième, Huitième, Neuvième et Quatorzième Flottes se trouvent sur Luna 2; les Sixième, Onzième et Douzième flottes sont encore du côté de Side-1; la Vingt-troisième à 136000 kilomètres entre Side-6 et la Lune. à l'exception des dix flottes actuellement en cours de rééquipement sur Terre, les autres Flottes sont dispersées un peu partout. Seules les Quatrième, Dixième et Vingt-troisième sont réellement à portée, mais trop éloignées les unes des autres pour mener une action concertée. Séparément, il leur faudra respectivement quarante-neuf heures, huit heures vingt et cinquante-deux heures pour se mettre en position d'interception. Ce délai prend en compte le ravitaillement en appareils et en munitions. 

_Huit heures pour la plus proche? répéta Kessling abasourdi. N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune autre unité disponible? 

_Non, amiral. 

_Ou sera la station à ce moment-là ? 

_Si Zeon se conforme à nos prévisions, elle sera à mi-chemin entre Side-2 et la Lune. 

_Je vois... Si nous voulons stopper la station avant la Lune, nous ne pourrons compter que sur la Dixième flotte. 

_Amiral! s'écria Lin Pao. Nous ignorons tout des effectifs rebelles, des renforts peuvent même les attendre sur Granada. Une contre-attaque conjointe des trois flottes augmenterait indubitablement nos chances de réussite. 

_C'est trèsjuste, mais il faudra au minimum cinquante-trois heures pour que ces trois flottes effectuent leur jonction et peut-être deux à trois de plus pour se mettre en position. A ce stade-là, la station aura déjà entame sa phase d'approche lunaire, et il y à de fortes chances que cette approche se fasse du côté de la face cachée, le plus prèspossible de Side-3. 

_Pouvons-nous envoyer une flotte d'ici ? demanda Harriman. 

_Négatif, général. Comme pour les missiles, nous ne disposerons d'aucune fenêtre de tir avant trois jours. 

_Zeon à bien choisi son moment. Estevar, de combien de temps disposons-nous avant de devoir opter pour l'une ou l'autre des solutions? 

_Trente-deux minutes, ou les flottes de ravitaillement basées sur la Lune vont rater leur fenêtre de lancement et occasionner un retard de trois heures sur l'horaire .» 

Kessling s'affala dans son fauteuil et chercha désespérément une aide dans le regard de ses collègues, mais ceux-ci ne firent que lui renvoyer le reflet de sa propre impuissance et le chef suprême des Forces Fédérales sentit les murs de la solitude se refermer lentement sur lui. Grey et Karey étaient de sa génération mais avaient l'esprit un peu obtus; quant à Harriman, il aurait fait un excellent politicien mais il avait un piètre sens tactique. Rockwell était plus jeune qu'eux et très compétent, mais trop zélé. Son ambition faisait de lui un adversaire dangereux et son arrogance avait parfois tendance à trop fausser son jugement pour qu'on puisse lui faire confiance. Kessling lui préférait nettement les vice-amiraux Kasaren ou Revil qui avaient les idées plus larges et n'hésitaient pas à prendre en compte les opinions de leurs hommes. Pourtant chacun d'entre eux pouvait avoir raison. 

« Amiral Kasaren, votre avis ? 

_Vous connaissez ma réponse. Le commandant Lin Pao est l'un de mes officiers, et je partage son avis. Même si nous perdons plusieurs heures, il est préférable de mettre toutes les chances de notre côté plutôt que d'agir avec précipitation. Qu'est-ce que quelques heures si cela peut nous éviter un désastre? 

_Amiral, répliqua Rockwell, vous ne pensez pas sérieusement pouvoir stopper la station? C'est impossible, nous n'avons pas la logistique adéquate, vous l'avez entendu aussi bien que moi. Mais nous ne pouvons pas non plus rester à ne rien faire, il faut engager une action immédiate et envoyer la Dixième flotte avant qu'il n'arrive un drame. 

_Je suis du même avis, renchérit Harriman. Supercherie ou non, le facteur temps joue contre nous » 

Kasaren se tourna vers Karey pour voir si celui-ci voulait bien le soutenir, mais le vieux général tourna la tête, restant obstinément sur sa position. à deux voix contre une, Kessling dut prendre la décision qui s'imposait, même si elle lui paraissait discutable. 

«Bien. Donnez l'ordre à la Dixième flotte de se porter à la rencontre de l'ennemi; objectif, détourner la station. Et puis... Spécifiez bien au vice-amiral Da Silva que l'usage des ogives nucléaires est interdite jusqu'à nouvel ordre; il me faut d'abord demander le feu vert du Premier ministre. En attendant, donnez l'ordre à la Vingt-troisième Flotte de rallier la Quatrième; l'amiral Tianm prendra le commandement et se portera dès que possible en renfort de la Dixième.» 

_6è Flotte de Z__eon__, 5 janvier, 1h30 GMT. _

«625B, vous avez la permission de regagner votre navire. Je répète, 625B, vous avez la permission de regagner votre navire. Vous êtes relevés par la section C de la 542è escadrille. » 

Jered Thomson resta un moment sans réagir, les yeux fixés sur son moniteur principal. Ce n'est que quand son supérieur vint accoster son appareil que Jered sembla émerger de sa torpeur. 

«Thomson, nous avons ordre de nous retirer. 

_B... Bien compris, bégaya-t-il en reprenant ses esprits. » 

Jered passa en mode de croisière et dirigea son MS vers le croiseur MIDGARD en position stationnaire, trois cent dix-sept kilomètres vers l'arrière. Lentement, les trois MS de la section B de la 625e escadrille quittèrent le périmètre de défense externe tribord avant pour réintégrer leur bâtiment d'attache. 

Voilà quatre heures maintenant qu'Island Iffish avait quitté sa position initiale sur Side-2 et l'escorte n'avait toujours eu aucun contact direct avec l'ennemi. La tension née de cette attente et de cette incertitude mettait les nerfs des pilotes à rude épreuve. Les effectifs avaient été répartis comme suit: cinq escadrons de MS, soit deux cent quatre-vingt-deux MS, assuraient une surveillance permanente autour de la station. Cent vingt MS étaient placés en protection rapprochée pendant que les cent soixante-deux autres effectuaient des patrouilles dans les secteurs avoisinants. A la moindre alerte, deux cent quatre-vingts autres MS pouvaient intervenir à tout moment; en situation de combat, un total de huit cent cinquante MS pouvait être disponible, les trois cent cinquante derniers devant constituer une réserve destinée à couvrir les pertes. En cas de nécessité absolue, la totalité des mille deux cents MS pouvait être mobilisée. La rotation du personnel s'effectuait à raison d'une escadre lancée toutes les deux heures sur un cycle de six heures de patrouille, huit heures de repos, deux heures de gymnastique, deux heures de briefing et six heures de mise en alerte. 

La deuxième section de la 625è escadrille, composant le groupe embarque du MIDGARD, effectuait ici son premier tour de service, mais contre toute attente, rien ne s'était passé. à vrai dire, cette unité n'avait pas encore tiré une seule fois depuis le début de l'opération. Lorsqu'ils avaient pris position six heures auparavant, les pilotes étaient très nerveux, guettant le moindre mouvement 

suspect à portée de leurs senseurs ou le moindre ordre émanant du centre de coordination opérationnel. Mais seuls le calme et le silence les avaient accompagnés durant ces heures de solitude, cloîtrés dans leurs cockpits. 

«Contrôle MIDGARD à Epervier Deux-un, vous avez l'autorisation d'apponter deux-six-trois; couloir d'approche deux-zéro libre par trois-un, quatre-zéro, balises d'approche allumées sur distance un point cinq-zéro, à vous. 

_De Epervier Deux-Un à Contrôle MIDGARD, roger. Paramètres d'approche reçus, paré pour interception ILS et réception signal de guidage, termine.» 

Sur son moniteur principal, Jered pouvait voir la plate-forme d'appontage arrière grandir à vue d'œil. Une série de traits et de points lumineux indiquaient l'angle d'approche idéal et sa trajectoire actuelle. En bas à gauche, sa vitesse d'approche en rouge, la vitesse idéale en vert inscrite juste au-dessus tandis que la distance au vaisseau lui était indiquée à droite. Par ailleurs, deux séries de pointillés lumineux générés en ligne droite depuis le vaisseau lui indiquaient l'axe de la plate-forme; le Zaku n'avait plus qu'à s'engager au milieu de cette allée pour parfaire son approche. 

Arrivé à mille mètres du croiseur, Jered pianota sur le sélecteur de mode, sur la console gauche, pour passer en mode d'appontage. Après quelques ultimes corrections, tous les paramètres affichés passèrent au vert. 

«De Epervier Deux-un à Contrôle MIDGARD, vérifications finales avant appontage toutes OK. Séquence d'approche finale terminée, paré pour appontage, à vous. 

_Ici Contrôle MIDGARD, reçu. Confirmation trajectoire d'approche, couloir deux-zéro degagé, autorisation d'appontage deux-six-trois confirmée, terminé.» 

Le Zaku décèlera sur les derniers cinq cent mètres, passa de la station horizontale à la station verticale; le MS déclencha une dernière fois ses rétrofusées et se posa en douceur en fléchissant légèrement sur ses jambes. 

« Appontage terminé, fit l'opérateur du MIDGARD. Epervier Deux-un, veuillez dégager la plate-forme s'il vous plaît. » 

Jered dirigea son Zaku sur la plate-forme de maintenance mobile qui glissa lentement vers la droite pour libérer l'aire d'appontage et le mener jusqu'à sa place de parking, où l'attendaient déjà toute une équipe de mécaniciens. Quarante secondes plus tard, le MS s'immobilisa enfin et le pilote put couper tous les circuits tandis qu'a l'extérieur, l'équipe de maintenance s'affairait déjà sur la machine. 

«Mon lieutenant, vous pouvez couper les circuits principaux, fit le chef mécano en branchant son casque sur le circuit audio externe du Zaku. Nous prenons la suite des opérations, merci.» 

Jered lui adressa un vague remerciement en retour et fit basculer les interrupteurs concernés. presque aussitôt, le bourdonnement familier des générateurs cessa et les écrans redevinrent noirs, ne laissant que l'éclairage de secours. Jered actionna l'ouverture du cockpit et les trois épaisseurs de blindages pivotèrent vers le haut; le siège glissa vers la gauche et il put enfin s'extraire de l'habitacle. 

Contrairement aux nouvelles versions, le croiseur de classe Musaï MIDGARD ne disposait pas de facilites modernes pour les MS telle que la catapulte de lancement. Appartenant à la deuxième génération de vaisseaux, le hangar occupant toute la partie arrière du vaisseau pouvait contenir un total de six MS, plus deux en réserve dans la capsule Comusaï. Le lancement s'effectuant par largage des MS au moyen d'un bras télescopique et l'atterrissage sur la plate-forme arrière du hangar ou par filet d'arrêt. 

Avec six MS à son bord, le hangar du MIDGARD semblait surchargé, impression renforcée par le nombre d'instruments de servitude et de maintenance présents, ainsi que par l'activité fébrile déployée par les nombreux techniciens. Jered prit appui sur la coque de son MS puis se propulsa à l'aide de ses jambes jusqu'à la plus proche passerelle d'aces. Flottant librement, le jeune officier traversa ainsi la distance qui le séparait de la cloison. S'agrippant finalement à la rambarde, il enjamba le parapet et se dirigea vers le plus proche sas de décompression. Un voyant rouge lui indiqua que le sas était occupé et Jered dut prendre son mal en patience. 

L'absence de réaction ennemie, l'attente et l'anxiété avaient finalement eu raison de l'enthousiasme et de la ferveur des premiers instants. La nervosité commençait à se faire ressentir et Jered pouvait en distinguer les différents symptômes partout autour de lui. La brusquerie et l'empressement des uns, l'apathie ou l'angoisse des autres, tout cela contrastait fortement avec l'impression de calme et de confiance qui émanait pourtant d'eux. Ils conservaient malgré tout cette confiance absolue en Gihren ZABI, et les victoires éclatantes que leur armée avait remportées depuis l'ouverture des hostilités devaient y être pour beaucoup. 

Mais après tout, et Jered n'était pas dupe, la propagande restait le meilleur des euphorisants. La propagande officielle vantait exagérément les mérites de leur armée auprès du public, les soldats en avaient généralement conscience, mais ils n'étaient pas immunisés pour autant. En cas de revers, la propagande pouvait leurrer les militaires eux-mêmes, entretenant chez eux l'illusion que la victoire était proche jusqu'au moment où l'annihilation était inéluctable. 

En cas de conflit, la propagande devenait un facteur inévitable quel que soit le camp et quel que soit l'idéologie: dans pratiquement tous les conflits par le passe, il y avait toujours eu une certaine forme de propagande. Généralement destinée à justifier et à soutenir le gouvernement en place dans sa politique belliqueuse, elle permettait de collecter des fonds et de recruter des soldats en faisant vibrer leur corde patriotique. Avec l'effondrement de certaines valeurs morales comme patriotisme, honneur et civisme, il avait fallu réviser les statuts et revoir la politique dite de propagande. Ce qui en était ressorti était malheureusement beaucoup plus dangereux : une méthode de manipulation psychologique base sur les pulsions négatives de l'opinion publique, exploitant le mécontentement social et idéologique. Généralement, un gouvernement qui usait de tels moyens de manipulation finissait immanquablement par glisser vers un système de type totalitaire ou vers un Etat policier qui nierait toute forme de liberté et d'individualisme. Au bout du compte, ces gouvernements voyaient leur ascension abruptement interrompue par les autres puissances qui voyaient en eux un danger potentiel pour leur intégralité territoriale et politique ; ou alors le système finissait par pourrir et s'effondrer de lui-même. Les exemples abondaient dans la riche et longue Histoire de l'Humanité, et on aurait pu croire que les hommes avaient retenu la leçon, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de répéter sans cesse les mêmes erreurs. Peut-être le Duché de ZEON suivait-il un chemin tout tracé qui le mènerait vers un destin maudit ? 

«Chiottes ! » laissa tomber Jered, adossé au mur. Le voyant au-dessus du sas passa au vert et la porte s'ouvrit en coulissant, laissant passer trois pilotes en combinaison de vol. 

«Bonjour lieutenant, salua l'homme de tête. 

_Capitaine Krugger, répondit Jered en se mettant au garde-à-vous. Je vous souhaite bonne chasse ! 

_Merci lieutenant, fit celui-ci en s'éloignant, espérons que les Forces Fédérales nous honoreront de leur visite. » 

La section A de l'escadrille s'envolait pour une nouvelle patrouille dans le secteur qui lui était assigné, mais Jered n'assista pas au décollage et s'engouffra dans le sas inoccupé. L'opération ne dura que trente secondes, juste le temps que la cabine soit pressurisée. Le voyant au-dessus de la deuxième porte étanche passa enfin au vert, indiquant que la pression avait retrouvé un niveau normal et qu'il pouvait emprunter la sortie. C'est le signal qu'attendait Jered avec impatience pour retirer son casque et ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un chuintement discret, donnant sur un autre sas d'intersection. Après un court moment d'hésitation, Jered prit la direction des vestiaires réservés aux pilotes. 

La pièce était exiguë, comme la majorité des sections dans ce type de vaisseau. Le vestiaire n'était guère plus qu'un réduit dont deux des murs étaient occupés par des armoires en métal et plastique ; une porte au fond donnait sur les cabines de douches. Un voyant indiquait d'ailleurs qu'une des cabines était occupée, sans doute par le lieutenant Kurtzel. Jered rangea tout d'abord son casque dans la partie supérieure de son casier, se débotta et entreprit de retirer les diverses protections de sa combinaison. Une fois toutes retirées et rangées, il lui suffisait d'ouvrir les glissières pour enlever la combinaison de vol. 

»Salut. » glissa le sous-lieutenant Largo qui venait d'entrer. 

Jered lui rendit son salut et continua de se dévêtir. La porte des douches coulissa en silence et le lieutenant Gary Kurtzel sortit dignement, une serviette autour des reins. Les deux pilotes se redressèrent aussitôt mais Kurtzel leur répondit par un regard exaspéré. 

«Repos ! Pas dans les vestiaires, messieurs ! Pas de salut dans les vestiaires, vous en êtes dispensés. 

_A vos ordres, mon lieutenant. » 

Le grand brun d'origine maghrébine se tourna vers son propre vestiaire et enfila un sous-vêtement ainsi qu'un survêtement d'intérieur. La tenue, kaki clair avec de fins liserés jaunes, à l'instar des uniformes, ne portait pratiquement aucun signe distinctif, hormis l'écusson de l'escadron sur l'épaule gauche et le macaron indiquant le grade au niveau du col. 

«Débriefing dans cinq minutes. Après ça, vous aurez sept heures et vingt-cinq minutes pour prendre une douche, dormir et vous restaurer, pas nécessairement dans cet ordre. Gymnastique jusqu'à seize heures. A seize heures cinq je vous veux tous les deux en salle de briefing. 

_Bien mon lieutenant ! » 

Jered se mit instinctivement au garde à vous, un caleçon pour tout vêtement et une serviette sur l'épaule. Ken Largo était tout aussi ridicule avec sa combinaison de vol aux pieds. 

Kurtzel maugréa quelque chose et s'en fut vers ses quartiers en flottant. Jered jeta un coup d'œil sur son ailier qui enlevait ses bottes magnétiques et entra à son tour dans les douches. Entrant dans la cabine numéro deux, il accrocha sa serviette et son caleçon sur le crochet ; après quoi il tira sur la glissière de l'enveloppe étanche et prit soin de passer ses pieds sous les arceaux de sécurité avant d'actionner le programme. 

Un courant d'air chaud envahit la bulle étanche, se transformant petit à petit en vapeur sous l'effet des injections d'eau. Bientôt le jeune homme sentit ses muscles se décontracter sous l'effet relaxant de la chaleur. Au bout de cinq petites minutes, ce fut au tour de la douche sonique qui débarrassa les pores de sa peau de toute trace de toxine. Dix minutes après, Jered sortit de la cabine frais et dispos. Le voyant numéro trois lui indiquait que Largo était en train de prendre sa douche, et un bruit semblable à celui de la bourrasque, que son coéquipier ne lésinait pas sur la quantité d'eau. 

Bien sûr il existait une quinzaine de programmes différents dans les douches du bord, allant de la douche classique avec de l'eau, très prisée mais peu recommandée en raison du rationnement de l'eau, malgré le recyclage des eaux utilitaires, à la douche purement sonique, plus efficace et plus économique mais moins relaxante et encore peu populaire, sauf chez les officiers soucieux de montrer l'exemple. D'autres degrés divers comprenaient une sorte de séance de sauna, un mixage eau-sonique, avec ou sans air chaud, tiède ou froid à volonté. 

Suivant l'exemple de son supérieur un quart d'heure plus tôt, Jered enfila un T-shirt, son survêtement et partit en direction de la salle de briefing. La patrouille n'ayant rien eu de particulier, le débriefing ne dura qu'un quart d'heure, après quoi les hommes furent autorisés à regagner leurs chambres. Jered partit le premier sans attendre son coéquipier. Les officiers subalternes au-dessus du grade de lieutenant, qu'ils appartiennent à la Marine ou aux Forces Mobiles, disposaient d'une chambre individuelle. Les autres tels les sous-lieutenants et les aspirants étaient logés à la même enseigne que les sous-officiers, devant partager leur chambre à deux tandis que les hommes du rang disposaient de dortoirs de six lits chacun. 

Lorsque Largo entra dans la chambre, Jered était déjà profondément endormi sous l'effet de la préparation hypnotique et solidement attaché à son lit par les sangles velcro. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la sirène d'alerte retentit à travers le vaisseau, sauf dans les quartiers de l'équipe de repos. Ni Jered, ni Ken ne furent réveillés. 


	7. chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6 **

_6è flotte de Zeon, navire amiral, 5 janvier 1h41 GMT _

Les voyants d'alerte rouge clignotaient sur la passerelle en permanence. Cependant, l'activité ne semblait pas s'être intensifiée pour autant, comme si personne ne s'était aperçu de rien. Les opérateurs restaient calmes, énonçant les données et retransmettant les ordres avec professionnalisme ; en fait, tout le monde sur la passerelle s'efforçait de maintenir un masque d'impassibilité toute professionnelle. Le moment crucial était arrive, celui ou ils devaient faire preuve de leurs compétences, démontrer que ces dernières années d'entraînement, de sacrifices et d'épreuves n'avaient pas été gaspillées en vain. C'était l'heure de la première épreuve du feu, le moment de vérité, et le commandant Franczesko Deker le savait. Le commandant de bord du SLEIPNIR, vaisseau-amiral de la Sixième flotte, fit mine de ne pas remarquer la nervosité qui affleurait malgré tout sur le visage de ses officiers et leva les yeux vers le moniteur supérieur. 

Les détecteurs placés sur le périmètre périphérique extérieur tribord avaient repéré un essaim de missiles se dirigeant à grande vitesse dans leur direction. 

«Les vecteurs directionnels nous confirment l'origine du raid, commença l'officier des opérations, le capitaine de corvette Walter Braskow. Les missiles ont été tirés depuis la périphérie de Side-5, approximativement de la position présumée de la Dixième flotte fédérale. 

_Leur nombre ? demanda Deker. 

_Estimation présumée à cent vingt, type présumé : Alliance 2B. 

_Présumé ? 

_Notre arrière-garde à laisse dans notre sillage un rideau de particule trop dense qui rend nos relevés imprécis. » 

Deker esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire en écoutant le rapport de ses officiers. C'était leur première opération militaire réelle à tous, et il n'était pas étonnant qu'il y ait eu quelques cafouillages au début ; le rideau de brouillage laissé par la flotte du Vice-amiral Garahau n'était pas une erreur de jugement mais simplement l'expression d'un zèle consécutif à l'excitation d'un premier déploiement opérationnel. 

A ce moment, la porte du fond s'ouvrit en coulissant, laissant passer un homme à peine plus âgé que lui qui portait un uniforme beaucoup plus impressionnant que le sien. 

«Amiral» salua-t-il en reconnaissant le vice-amiral Mark Powland, à demi étonné de voir son supérieur hiérarchique se présenter sur la passerelle alors qu'il avait laissé des ordres stricts pour qu'on ne le dérange pas dans son sommeil. Debout aux cotes de l'amiral, une ravissante jeune femme assez jeune pour être sa fille se tenait bien droite, sanglée dans son uniforme impeccable comme s'il sortait tout droit du pressing. Visiblement, l'aide de camp de l'amiral n'avait pas ferme l'œil depuis le début des opérations et avait peut-être reçu un contrordre de Powland lui intimant de le réveiller s'il se produisait quoique ce soit sortant de l'ordinaire. Apparemment nullement dérangé par ce réveil impromptu, si ce n'est un bâillement hâtivement étouffé, Powland gardait l'œil vif et s'installa dignement sur le siège de commandement tout en fixant à son tour le moniteur supérieur. 

«Rapport, commandant, demanda-t-il. 

_Nos unités de détection avancée sur le flanc tribord nous ont signalé il y a deux minutes l'émergence à la périphérie de leur zone de balayage d'un important raid de missiles anti-navires de type Alliance 2B, nombre estimé à cent vingt. Les vecteurs annonces laissent penser qu'il s'agit d'une attaque improvisée organisée par des éléments épars de la Dixième flotte fédérale, rassembles derrière Side-5. 

_Les unités d'interception ont-elles été correctement déployées ? demanda Powland. » 

La question était purement formelle, les hommes de Powland savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire, ils l'avaient répété des centaines de fois lors des exercices ; toutefois l'amiral désirait être sur qu'aucun d'entre eux ne serait en proie à l'hésitation à la minute ultime. Deker hocha la tête et afficha le diagramme tactique à l'intention de son supérieur. Le commandant en chef de la Sixième flotte leva les yeux vers le moniteur principal en hochant imperceptiblement du chef, méditant sur chaque phase de l'interception telle qu'elle devrait être planifiée. 

«Contact ? 

_Dans sept minutes, répondit Braskow. 

_Capitaine, fit Powland à l'intention du capitaine de frégate Jennifer Ketlik, son chef d'état-major qui faisait également fonction d'officier en second à bord du SLEIPNIR, faites avancer la 64è flottille sur le flanc gauche et ordonnez aux frégates des 67è et 68è de se placer plus en avant mais en position basse de façon à ne pas gêner le tir de la Cinquième flotte. 

_A vos ordres, répondit la jeune femme. » 

Plusieurs centaines de kilomètres plus loin, les vaisseaux concernés exécutèrent un ballet silencieux et démesuré, déplaçant leurs lourdes carcasses dans un parfait synchronisme, comme si en fait ils avaient été des éléments fixes sur une plaque de verre monumentale. A peine leur placement avait-il été achevé que les missiles firent leur apparition. Les frégates lance-missiles les plus avancées lâchèrent leur arsenal et arrosèrent la formation en approche d'un redoutable déluge d'antimissiles, produisant une ceinture d'explosions aussi lumineuses que brèves. 

«Pourcentage de tir au but soixante-douze pour cent, énonça l'un des opérateurs de la passerelle. Interception jusqu'à deuxième ligne à moins zéro point trois. » 

Trente secondes plus tard, la deuxième vague d'interception lança ses antimissiles à son tour, accompagnée par les chœurs des canons à particules des croiseurs Musaï. 

«Nouveau contact sur le même vecteur, glapit l'officier-radar, estimation nombre deux cent dix, distance sept deux zéro. » 

Ni Deker, ni Powland ne cillèrent. Ils se contentèrent d'édicter calmement leurs ordres et de suivre le déroulement de la bataille. Qu'espéraient donc faire les Forces Fédérales, se demandait l'amiral Powland ? Ce n'était pas avec de pitoyables pluies de missiles balistiques qu'ils pouvaient espérer stopper leur avance. Certes, trois navires avaient été touches par la première vague de missiles, mais cela n'était du qu'au hasard et à l'inexpérience des équipages, et non à cause de l'efficacité des têtes chercheuses. 

Les missiles de type Alliance 2B appartenaient à un autre âge, celui des glorieuses batailles navales de l'ère précédente, c'étaient de simples projectiles balistiques disposant d'une tête chercheuse à programmation basique, d'un éventail de senseurs très limité et d'une charge classique à peine assez puissante pour détruire un vaisseau cargo dépourvu de blindage. Leur flotte n'aurait absolument aucun mal à les intercepter tous. C'était pourtant la l'armement standard des croiseurs fédéraux en temps de paix, l'armement standard de campagne étant composé de missiles de type Intruder, plus performants et beaucoup plus dangereux. 

Powland se doutait bien qu'il ne fallait voir dans ces raids qu'une tentative maladroite de la Flotte Fédérale pour manifester son opposition à l'opération en cours. Mais il était un peu tard, il aurait fallu que les forces sous les ordres de Jabrow réagissent plus tôt, dans la journée du 3 par exemple, pour pouvoir disposer d'une chance de s'opposer à leurs plans avant leur exécution. à présent, à moins d'une offensive de grande envergure, rien de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ne pourrait stopper Island Iffish avant sa destination. 

Il y eu quatre vagues de missiles au total ; toutes furent interceptées et le SLEIPNIR n'eut même pas à mettre des batteries en action. Une dizaine de missiles touchèrent la station, mais les charges explosives étaient trop peu importante et ne réussirent guère qu'a ébrécher la coque. 

_Croiseur KINSHASA, 106è flottille fédérale, 5 janvier, 2h01 GMT _

Lorsque le dernier des traits bleus s'éteignit sur l'écran, le capitaine de vaisseau Ramon Perry poussa un soupir sonore, pendant que ses épaules s'affaissaient imperceptiblement. 

«Alors ? demanda-t-il, sans conviction. 

_Rien, mon capitaine. Tous nos missiles semblent avoir été interceptés. » 

Perry secoua la tête. Il s'y était attendu, ce n'était pas avec leurs Alliances 2B qu'ils allaient stopper la flotte ennemie, pas avec des armes aussi insignifiantes. Les Alliance n'étaient que de simples missiles balistiques et ils n'avaient pu les tirer que dans une seule direction, la position supposée de la flotte ennemie. Ils possédaient bien quelques missiles de croisière de type Bullpup Mk.3, mais les têtes chercheuses étaient soit désarmées, soit déprogrammées pour des raisons de maintenance. Leur misérable attaque de missiles avait donc été conduite dans la plus totale improvisation, avec les «moyens du bord», plus pour manifester leur présence que pour contrecarrer quoique ce soit, d'ailleurs. Autant comparer leur tentative à celle d'une mouche qui essaie de déplacer une montagne. En fait, tant que la flotte n'était pas au complet et tant que les commandants des bases fédérales sur Side-5 ne se seraient pas résolus à passer outre la pesante procedure administrative pour autoriser la livraison et le chargement de l'armement de campagne, la Dixième flotte ne pouvait matériellement rien faire. 

«Combien de temps jusqu'à la jonction avec le MONTEVIDEO ? 

_Trois heures vingt-huit minutes. 

_Aucun changement dans les directives ? 

_Négatif, mon capitaine. » 

Le commandant de la 106è flottille soupira de nouveau, ressassant dans son esprit la décision prise par Jabrow. Transmise par faisceau-laser codé avec d'infinies précautions, le message avait été relayé par le MONTEVIDEO directement vers tous les commandants de flottille de la Dixième Flotte, accompagné par des ordres supplémentaires de leur commandant en chef. Perry se demandait toutefois si la décision prise par le haut-commandement était bien raisonnable. A vrai dire, il avait encore du mal à croire à la réalité de la guerre. Lorsque le message lui était parvenu, une quarantaine d'heures auparavant, il n'y avait pas cru, il avait tout d'abord pensé à une erreur. 

Perry connaissait, ou du moins s'imaginait bien connaître Side-3, il y avait habité pendant sept ans. Attache militaire auprès du consulat fédéral, il s'était même fait beaucoup d'amis dans les sphères politiques. Mais c'était il y a quinze ans, avant l'accession au pouvoir des Zabi, et il ignorait également que la plupart de ses amis avaient été éliminés lors des grandes purges politiques. 

Il avait observé l'évolution de la politique sur Side-3 avec beaucoup d'anxiété, toujours persuadé que les choses allaient s'arranger malgré tout. L'annonce de la guerre avait donc été pour lui une surprise, et il avait persiste à nier sa réalité jusqu'à ce qu'il voie de ses propres yeux les Forces de Zeon s'abattre sur Side-5 comme une nuée de frelons. 

A présent, sa flottille se trouvait sur une trajectoire directe qui devait la mener à effectuer une jonction, dans un peu moins de quatre heures avec sept des dix flottilles composant la Dixième flotte fédérale, sous les ordres du vice-amiral Alister Da Silva. Les trois flottilles restantes devaient quant à elles les rejoindre une heure et demie plus tard. Mais il y avait un défaut de taille dans leur plan de bataille. Dans la hâte décisionnelle, les escadres de soutien n'avaient pu être préparées à temps. Ces escadres, composées d'escorteurs ou de bâtiments de soutien, n'étaient généralement pas solidaires du corps principal et croisaient indépendamment. Il en résultait que ces navires se trouvaient actuellement à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres du reste de la flotte, hors de portée immédiate. 

La Dixième flotte était donc privée de ses bâtiments de support logistique et de guerre électronique, de ses frégates lance-missiles et corvettes d'interception; réduite à sa seule composante offensive constituée de croiseurs, elle ne disposait tout au plus à ses côtés que d'une vingtaine de porte-aéronefs d'escorte et d'une douzaine de vaisseaux cargos. Rien de vraiment réjouissant. Toutefois, ce n'était encore rien comparé à l'ignorance totale dans laquelle ils se trouvaient quant aux effectifs adverses. Pas une photo, pas un rapport, pas la moindre information ne leur avait été transmise. Comment auraient ils pu savoir que le Haut-commandement de l'armée de Zeon avait délibéré des mois durant sur les effectifs à engager dans cette opération, sans parler des aspects tactiques, techniques ou encore logistiques? 

Jabrow leur demandait tout simplement d'aller au devant d'une menace sans aucune évaluation précise de la situation. à en croire les manuels d'histoire militaire, cela constituait une première depuis la fin des dernières guerres médiévales! 

_Siège du gouvernement fédéral, Dakar, Terre, 5 janvier, 3h47 GMT _

Les principaux membres du conseil de sécurité avaient été réveillés en pleine nuit, soit disant pour une urgence, mais au fur et à mesure que le porte-parole militaire avançait dans son exposé de la situation, Helen McCord doutait de plus en plus de la fraîcheur de l'information. La réunion se faisait entièrement en vidéoconférence, les membres du cabinet, le Premier ministre Carlton Pawris, la Vice Premier ministre Ariette Wang, le ministre de la Défense Gilbar DiConti, le secrétaire à la Sûreté Clarke Hopkins et elle-même, la conseillère spéciale à la Sécurité Fédérale, ayant préféré ne pas quitter leurs domiciles respectifs. Assistaient également en duplex de Jabrow l'amiral Maximilien Kessling, commandant suprême des Forces Fédérales, ainsi que l'état-major constituant le Haut-commandement militaire, le vice-amiral Jamitov Highman, chef du contre-espionnage militaire et le général de brigade Johannes Bernard, chef des services de renseignements; le ministre de l'Intérieur et le ministre des affaires internationales semblaient avoir été écartés de la réunion bien qu'ils fassent officiellement partie du comité. 

«... nos derniers relevés nous signalent que la station suit désormais une trajectoire de collision avec la Lune. Nos experts estiment à l'heure actuelle que...» 

McCord n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce que disait le porte-parole officiel de l'armée; de l'autre, elle tentait d'obtenir une communication avec un de ses contacts à Jabrow. Après quelques minutes nécessaires à la sécurisation du canal et à la précodification des signaux, la Conseillère Spéciale à la Sécurité Fédérale chercha la liaison avec le vice-amiral Kasaren. McCord le connaissait bien, son père et lui avaient usé leurs fonds de culotte ensemble sur les bancs de Saint-Cyr. Comme elle ne voulait pas que les autres membres du comité sachent qu'elle manigançait quelque chose sous la table; elle conserva sur son moniteur principal l'image du porte-parole tout en coupant le son, tandis qu'elle faisait apparaître une série de sous-titres et une petite fenêtre secondaire dans le coin inférieur gauche. Un amusant programme informatique envoyait aux autres écrans une image truquée ou on la voyait on ne peut plus absorbée par l'expose. 

«Quelle est la situation, amiral ? tapa-t-elle sur son clavier.» 

à Jabrow, Kasaren assistait également à la réunion en duplex à partir de la grande salle d'état-major. Un signal sur son ordinateur personnel lui indiqua l'arrivée d'un message code prioritaire, ainsi que le nom de l'expéditeur. Comprenant que la conseillère du Premier ministre souhaitait une évaluation officieuse mais plus fiable que la langue de bois officielle, il s'éloigna de l'écran pour utiliser un terminal à l'écart des autres et entra une série de paramètres de codage avant de répondre. Lorsque les deux terminaux furent reliés sur un canal sécurisé, ils laissèrent tomber la connexion informatique pour la liaison audiovisuelle. 

«La situation est plus alarmante que le Haut-commandement le laisse supposer, répondit l'amiral. L'information date d'il y a plus de cinq heures mais nous n'avons pas progresse depuis. En fait, à part le fait que Zeon déplace cette station, nous ne disposons d'aucune information précise. 

_Le déplacement de la station a-t-il été réellement confirmé? Est-ce que ce n'est pas un leurre? 

_Non, Helen, pas de cette taille-là. Mais Zeon déploie depuis deux jours le plus vaste réseau de brouillage que j'aie jamais vu et ça perturbe sérieusement la transmission des informations. Depuis hier... Pardon, chez vous c'était avant-hier, nous avons perdu le contact avec plusieurs centres de commandement militaires. Celui d'Island Iffish figurait parmi les premiers. 

_Cela signifie-t-il qu'ils peuvent avoir arraisonne d'autres stations? 

_C'est probable. mais ou voulez-vous en venir? 

_Pensez-vous qu'ils pourraient recommencer? Je veux dire, déplacer une autre station? 

_C'est tout à fait possible, répondit l'air plus sombre. 

_Savons-nous quelles sont leurs forces? 

_Non. Tout ce que vous dit le colonel Leonov n'est que du vent. Nous n'avons aucun chiffre à avancer, nos unités de reconnaissance ont toutes été interceptées, sans exception. Le but de l'opération ennemie est inconnu, de même que l'objectif. 

_Mais le rapport de l'amiral Kessling parle de la Lune. 

_Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse parmi d'autres, les analystes restent en fait très partages sur le sujet. Mon chef d'état-major ne soutient pas l'option retenue par Kessling; il à réussi à bâtir une idée intéressante en un temps record avec son équipe avant de me la soumettre. 

_Qui est-ce? 

_Le commandant Lin Pao, il a été adjoint au directeur du Troisième bureau, section géopolitique militaire. Il est un peu jeune mais il a beaucoup de talent; il estime que Zeon vise en fait la Terre. 

_Pourquoi n'est-ce pas son analyse que nous écoutons en ce moment, alors? 

_Rockwell lui à remonte les bretelles. 

_L'amiral Rockwell a la réputation d'avoir une grande gueule. 

_Je sais, il a réussi à convaincre la majorité du haut état-major et je n'ai pas reçu l'appui nécessaire pour le contrer. Je ne dis pas ça parce qu'ils ont fait taire mon chef état-major, mais parce que je suis persuade qu'ils négligent quelque chose. C'est comme dans un meurtre: il y a bien un but, l'élimination physique d'autrui, mais au-delà de ce but purement matériel, il y a toujours quelque chose; il ne s'agit pas du mobile, mais de l'objectif ultime de l'action, ce pourquoi elle a été rendue nécessaire: à qui le crime va-t-il profiter et quelle manière? Et en l'occurrence, je crois que Zeon cherche à nous faire plier, et balancer ça sur Terre serait la meilleure solution... 

_Attendez, Herbert, je crois que Leonov parle justement de l'hypothèse de Lin Pao, je me trompe?» 

Kasaren consulta le moniteur de son cote. 

«En effet, mais les contre arguments sont plutôt légers, c'est Rockwell lui-même qui les a concocté tout seul dans sa cafetière. Or, contrairement à Lin Pao, ni lui, ni les autres n'ont fait de la politique. Pour y avoir trempe un peu moi-même, j'en connais les règles essentielles, et je pense que le Haut-commandement est en train de se fourrer le doigt dans l'œil. 

_Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit? 

_Ca ne se passe pas comme ça chez nous. Un colonel ne peut pas se permettre de rembarrer un amiral devant tout le monde. Lin Pao a protesté ferme, dans la limite du possible, et je crois bien que s'il n'avait pas été sous mes ordres, il aurait définitivement compromis sa carrière. 

_Jusqu'à quel point vous fiez-vous à son analyse? 

_Il n'est pas encore tout à fait mûr, car il n'a jamais été affecté à un échelon aussi élevé de la hiérarchie militaire; il ne connaît donc pas les conventions. Mais c'est par contre un fin limier qui a un sens de l'analyse hors pair, les sciences-po lui ont permis d'acquérir une objectivité nouvelle et une façon de raisonner qui sort des sentiers battus de l'armée. Enfin, pour répondre à votre question, oui, il est fiable. 

_Je vais sauter du coq à l'âne, mais pourquoi avons-nous été avertis si tard? 

_Nous tenions à vérifier l'information avant de faire un quelconque rapport au gouvernement. Le problème est assez grave pour que nous n'ayons pas pu attendre votre réveil demain matin... ce matin, pardon, mais pas assez pour que nous vous fassions immédiatement un rapport au stade préliminaire et spéculatif. Que pensez-vous que le Premier Ministre va proposer? 

_Pawris est un bon politicien mais il ne comprend rien aux affaires militaires. Avant tout, c'est un civil qui n'a jamais touché ni même approché une arme quelconque, il va donc réagir selon des critères de civil. Il y à des chances qu'ils restreigne l'information à Jabrow, il ne voudra pas déclencher une panique de fin du monde. 

_Et si Lin Pao a raison? 

_Comme vous l'avez dit de la théorie de Koweyn, celle de Lin Pao ne constitue également qu'une hypothèse parmi tant d'autres. Quoiqu'il en soit, il est du devoir de nos forces armées de nous protéger justement de ce type de menace. 

_Vous ne pouvez pas parler de «ce type de menace», car il n'y a jamais eu de précédent auparavant. Nous sommes censés protéger les stations, pas de les détruire. Nous ne savons même pas comment procéder parce que l'idée même ne nous est jamais venue à l'esprit lors de toutes nos simulations. C'est tout simplement contraire à notre déontologie. 

_Mais d'après ce que disent les rapports, la station n'est peut-être plus habitée. 

_Je sais que ce que vous voulez dire, Helen, et vous avez raison. Il y a de fortes probabilités que la population ait été éliminée, par conséquent nous pouvons considérer la station non plus comme un centre d'habitation, mais comme un simple projectile balistique, c'est cela? 

_A peu près. 

_Helen, vous n'auriez jamais du quitter l'armée, le contact prolonge avec le gouvernement vous rend dangereusement cynique, alors que vous auriez fait un excellent officier. 

_Je vous remercie, répondit avec un demi sourire. Ah, le colonel Leonov a terminé son exposé et je vais devoir passer sur le canal principal. Oh, une dernière question. Pouvons-nous stopper la station? 

_Je vous l'ai dit: il n'y a jamais eu de précédent dans l'Histoire. Jamais on n'a demandé à une force militaire de stopper un objet de cette taille, je ne sais pas ce que nos attaques vont donner, si elles vont réussir ou échouer. La Flotte Spatiale Fédérale a été créée il y a moins de vingt ans, nous n'avons qu'une très faible expérience du combat spatial! 

_L'amiral Rockwell semble toutefois être persuade de la victoire. Que pensez-vous de lui? 

_Il est ambitieux, mais assez borne à mon goût, trop d'orgueil. C'est un bon meneur d'hommes, mais comme tacticien, il y à beaucoup mieux. Il ne voit les choses que sous un seul angle, le sien, et 

quand il à une idée en tête, il n'en démord pas, même s'il sait lui-même qu'il à tort. 

_Vraiment? Je suis surprise qu'il soit monte aussi haut. 

_Si vous aviez suivi les pas de votre père, vous ne le seriez pas. L'armée fédérale a bien changé depuis l'époque ou vous étiez fillette et qu'Alberto vous emmenait visiter Jabrow. 

_Merci pour tout ces éclaircissements, amiral, il faut vraiment que je libère la ligne.» 

La conseillère coupa la communication, désactiva le programme de camouflage et se retrancha sur la ligne principale. Le Premier ministre commençait déjà à émettre des resserves sur les possibilités de contre-attaque, mais l'amiral Kessling lui opposa des arguments solides, soufflés par Rockwell assis à ses côtés. McCord pianota discrètement sur sa console et envoya un message au ministre assis dans le bureau de sa résidence à cinq kilomètres de la. Pawris baissa imperceptiblement les yeux alors que les lettres du message apparaissaient en surimpression sur le visage de Kessling. 

«Ils essaient de vous embobiner, lut-il, ils n'ont pas assez éléments pour garantir la victoire. Sources sérieuses.» 

Le Premier ministre tacha de ne pas laisser transparaître sa confusion et se demanda comment il pourrait utiliser cette information dans sa prochaine question. McCord lui avait toujours donne des conseils avises, mais la... Pourquoi le Haut-commandement chercherait-il à lui mentir? Pour masquer leur impuissance? Aucun de ses interlocuteurs ne semblait avoir remarqué son changement d'expression, absorbés par l'exposé tactique du colonel Leonov. 

_Croiseur MIDGARD, 6e flotte de Zeon, 4h39 GMT _

Pour la 625è escadrille, c'était encore la période de nuit. Jered dormait. Un reconditionnement hypnotique plongeaient automatiquement les pilotes dans un sommeil profond à un signal donné par leurs supérieurs ou simplement par le fait de s'allonger dans un lit. Le sommeil durait en principe huit heures, mais pouvait être interrompu à n'importe quel moment par un ordre direct. Les avantages de ce système n'étaient pas négligeables: les hommes ne craignaient plus les insomnies, pouvaient dormir dans n'importe quelle situation ou milieu, nus comme un ver ou harnachés des pieds à la tête, aussi bien par quarante degrés à l'ombre que par moins vingt au milieu de la neige; ce système bénéficiait surtout aux officiers qui pouvaient envoyer leurs hommes chez Morphée quand ils le jugeaient utile, même si le concerne n'était pas du même avis. 

Jered dormait. Pour être plus précis, il rêvait. Il se revoyait à une époque de son enfance. Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer avec exactitude l'âge qu'il avait. Neuf ans? Dix ans? En tous cas, il reconnaissait nettement son ancienne école primaire. Il était né le 17 octobre 0053 sur Amadeus, la station 26 de Side-3 et y avait vécu huit ans avant d'émigrer sur Terre. Son père était sous-directeur de la branche Side-3 de la Compagnie Coloniale Civile, et ses parents s'étaient installés en Suisse. La famille Thomson y avait passé trois ans avant de retourner sur Side-3. 

Les enfants sont cruels et mesquins, car ils sont trop jeunes pour comprendre les notions d'égalité et de respect. Beaucoup de garçons sont de tempérament bagarreurs ou chamailleurs, parfois même violents. Mais durant les trois années passées sur Terre, Jered n'avait rien été de cela, il avait été la cible des quolibets et des bagarres. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un envahisseur de l'espace, ignare et crasseux; il ne méritait pas de jouer avec les autres. Pourtant, il avait fait des efforts pour s'intégrer, et ses professeurs le voulaient également, mais les autres élèves en avaient décidé autrement. Jered avait donc passé trois ans dans une complète solitude, isolé et mis à l'écart par les autres enfants qui ne voulaient pas «se compromettre» avec un Spacenoïd. 

Jered en avait souffert, mais il ne pouvait rien y changer, il était trop isolé. Il avait ainsi fait l'apprentissage du racisme et de la ségrégation. Il avait également appris à ravaler sa fierté, ses larmes et sa frustration, à contrôler sa fureur, à se taire et en dernier recours, à se battre. 

Mais au cours de la dernière semaine passée sur la planète, il avait commis une erreur en participant à une compétition sportive inter-écoles: il s'était fait remarquer en remportant deux des épreuves les plus disputées. Les gamins, furieux qu'un extraterrestre leur ait volé la victoire, l'avaient attendu sur le chemin de sa maison pour le passer à tabac et lui voler les prix qu'il avait gagné. Ils s'y étaient pris à sept. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils l'avaient abandonné sous un pont, en sang et le visage tuméfié après lui avoir cassé, devait-il apprendre plus tard, deux côtes, trois dents, le nez, la jambe droite, le poignet gauche et deux doigts. Incapable de faire un mouvement, ni même de proférer une parole, il était resté là, la respiration sifflante, immobile et gémissant, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette se dresse devant lui. 

« C'est toi Jered Thomson, l'extraterrestre ? » 

Jered leva péniblement les yeux vers la fillette qui lui masquait le soleil. Elle était plutôt petite et boulotte, à peu près de son âge, et mordillait nerveusement les boucles brunes qui retombaient sur les côtés de son visage. Elle posa ses petits yeux verts et curieux sur lui, mais comme il était dans l'ombre, elle ne distinguait qu'une forme affalée sur le sol. Craignant quelque coup fourré, Jered fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire, aurait-il voulu dire, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il se contenta de grogner. 

« T'as rien d'un extraterrestre , t'es comme nous ?… C'est Carl et ses copains qui t'ont fait ca ? » 

Carl Winfield était le meneur de la bande, l'une des têtes dures de la classe. 

« Carl est un crétin. C'est mon cousin, mais je l'aime pas, c'est qu'une grosse brute. Il me frappe moi aussi d'ailleurs. » 

Jered continuait de la regarder sans trop comprendre ce qu'elle lui voulait. 

« Je t'ai vu à la course, tu les as battu à plates coutures... Eh, t'es muet ou quoi? » 

Comme le jeune garçon ne parlait toujours pas, la fillette commença à s'énerver. Une expression d'exaspération passa sur son petit visage puis disparut aussitôt lorsque Jered lui montra ses mains et désigna ses dents et ses côtes. 

« Ohlala... murmura-t-elle horrifiée en s'agenouillant près lui. Fais voir? » 

Jered, recula instinctivement, effrayé, et étouffa un gémissement de douleur quand l'une des côtes cassées manifesta violemment son existence. Le petit garçon dut se mordre les lèvres pour se retenir de hurler et des larmes jaillirent aux coins des yeux. 

« Je vais pas te faire du mal... Tu as très mal ? Je vais aller appeler de l'aide. Je reviens...» 

Elle prit ses jambes à son cou et disparut en haut du talus. Jered ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion, elle avait tout simplement eu la trouille. Elle irait certainement chercher de l'aide, mais il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle revienne. La cousine de Carl... Eh bien, si seulement il n'avait pas été dans un état aussi lamentable, il aurait pu lui foutre une raclée et se venger sur elle. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de réagir de cette façon, sa mère l'aurait puni pour ca; ce n'était pas parce que les autres s'en prenaient toujours aux plus faibles qu'il devait en faire autant. 

Jered tourna la tête vers la berge, à cinq mètres à peine de lui. Il estima qu'il lui restait peut-être assez de forces pour se traîner jusqu'à elle et se laisser glisser dans l'eau. Dans son état de faiblesse, il aurait coulé instantanément. Avec une froide lucidité, il se dit que ce serait une bonne manière d'en finir. Fini les persécutions, fini les cris et les coups. Il sentit un chagrin énorme peser tout à coup sur son cœur et se mit à sangloter. Les yeux clos et les larmes coulant sur son visage ensanglante, il n'entendit pas la fillette s'approcher de lui. Il ne la remarqua que lorsque des petites mains fraîches se posèrent sur lui pour essuyer les larmes. Jered frissonna de tous ses membres avant d'ouvrir les yeux, une intense stupéfaction peinte sur les traits. Voyant le corps en proie à des spasmes, la fillette appliqua posément ses mains sur sa poitrine pour tenter de refréner les tremblements. Jered ne savait que dire. 

En cet instant précis, la fillette lui apparut comme une ange lumineux et il se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Avec une infinie délicatesse, la petite fille lui souleva la tête et la posa sur ses genoux, lui murmurant des mots apaisants. 

«J 'ai appellé du secours, dit-elle doucement. Ma maman elle est médecin dans un hôpital, mais on habite pas ici, on est en vacances chez mon oncle et ma tante... Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, reprit-elle après une pose. Tu es timide, hein? Tu as eu peur de moi quand je me suis approchée, tout à l'heure, pas vrai ? Tu as peur des filles ou quoi ? » 

Jered tenta de sourire, péniblement, à travers ses lèvres tuméfiées mais ne réussit qu'à tousser, crachant du sang par la bouche. Le jeune fille frémit un instant mais conserva une expression neutre sur son visage. 

« Quand je serai grande, je serai infirmière, fit-elle bravement, détournant imperceptiblement le regard de la tache écarlate qui s'élargissait sur le T-shirt de son patient. Jered glissa alors vers l'inconscience. La dernière chose qu'il vit était le visage de la petite fille qui criait et pleurait, paniquée. Elle semblait lui dire quelque chose mais il n'entendait plus rien, il distinguait à peine les contours de son visage, son champ de vision se brouilla et se réduisit à une vitesse prodigieuse, puis ce fut le noir complet. 

Il avait été transporté d'urgence à hôpital. Ses parents portèrent plainte et son père demanda immédiatement son transfert sur Side-3. Dès que Jered fut transportable, la famille Thomson quitta la planète pour de bon. Jered passa encore deux mois en convalescence et quand il retourna à l'école, ce n'était plus le même; l'école n'était plus la même également. Là-haut dans les colonies spatiales, il était avec les siens, il n'y avait pas de ségrégation. Pour Jered, ce fut comme une résurrection. Son enfance commençait enfin. Passés les premiers moments, il se fit beaucoup d'amis et progressivement, le souvenir de la petite fille qui l'avait sauvée s'atténua dans son esprit. Parce qu'associé à l'un des moments les plus pénibles de son existence passée sur Terre et parce qu'il n'avait aucun nom à mettre sur son visage. 

Lorsque Jered se réveilla cinq heures plus tard, il ne subsistait plus rien de son rêve. 

_Cité lunaire Oberth, cratère de Reinhold, 5 janvier, 3h00 heure locale, 5h00 GMT. _

Rien n'était plus comme avant. Deux jours encore auparavant, les bureaux de la rédaction d'ILBN étaient totalement vides à une heure pareille. Depuis le déclenchement de la guerre, ils ne désemplissaient pas. La consommation moyenne de café et de cigarettes avait doublé, puis quadruplé en l'espace de quelques heures, et la plupart des reporters et journalistes, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en mission à extérieur, se relayaient devant les machines, pourchassant la moindre miette d'information comme des rats affamés. Les gens dormaient sur les fauteuils du salon de réception ou affalés sur leur propre bureau. Dans les coulisses, les équipes techniques maintenaient le matériel prêt à fonctionner à tout instant pour remplacer immédiatement tout programme par un flash spécial. 

N'y tenant plus, Derek Richards laissa sa place à un de ses collègues et quitta les bureaux sans demander son reste. Depuis trois jours, il avait à peine totalisé une dizaine d'heures de sommeil. Il tombait de fatigue et ne pouvait plus supporter l'atmosphère enfumée de la rédaction. Arlène Devaris était partie avec John Alvarez pour Von Braun une vingtaine d'heures auparavant, et on lui avait collé pour équipier Shing Darel, un jeune cameraman qui débutait, mais ce dernier n'avait pas reparu depuis hier. 

Fatigué d'attendre son coéquipier et fatigué de rester les yeux rivés sur un stupide écran, Derek avait estimé qu'il était amplement temps pour lui de dormir. Trop harassé pour conduire son Elecar, il se traîna donc jusqu'à la station de monorail la plus proche pour prendre la ligne qui menait vers la façade nord; il dut toutefois se faire violence pour ne pas s'endormir pendant tout le trajet. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il gravissait les marches du perron comme un robot et s'engouffra lourdement dans un des ascenseurs. Il appuya machinalement sur le bouton de l'étage voulu, et failli s'effondrer dans l'étroite cabine. Les yeux mi-clos, il se força à regarder et compter à voix haute les chiffres lumineux qui s'égrenaient lentement: 

« Troisième étage, quatrième étage, cinquième étage, sixième étage, septième... Ah, c'est chez moi...» 

La porte s'ouvrit en coulissant et il sortit en titubant. Par chance, son appartement n'était pas trop loin de l'ascenseur, il avait pu en apprécier l'avantage de nombreuses fois lors de nuits particulierement arrosées... Non, ce n'était pas de la chance, mais de la perspicacité: il avait volontairement choisi un appartement près de la porte de l'ascenseur, pour qu'il n'aie pas à parcourir un long couloir quand il était rond comme une barrique! Il passa quelques minutes à chercher péniblement sa carte dans ses poches. Vite ! Il ne se sentait pas capable de tenir plus de cinq minutes! Il la trouva enfin dans la poche intérieure gauche de sa veste, celle dont il ne se servait jamais, et l'introduisit maladroitement dans la fente. Le voyant au-dessus de la serrure passa au vert et la porte s'ouvrit automatiquement. 

« Ah, vive le progrès ! » bredouilla-t-il en entrant. 

Son appartement, un grand duplex de cent cinquante mètres carrés avec mezzanine était situé au dernier étage d'un petit immeuble. Il y avait emménagé trois ans plus tôt, un an après sa confirmation chez ILBN, et n'avait pas attendu pour l'aménager confortablement. Un canapé en cuir noir trônait au milieu d'un grand tapis qui recouvrait généreusement une bonne partie du parquet. La table basse en verre était également entourée de fauteuils en cuir et d'un redoutable ensemble hi-fi vidéo de pointe. La cuisine entièrement équipée occupait un coin de la pièce, accompagnée d'une table avec quatre chaises. La pièce comportait trois grandes baies vitrées donnant sur une terrasse, et les murs qui restaient étaient garnis de poster sous verre ou disparaissaient, caches par les plantes vertes artificielles en pots. Derek aimait avoir de la verdure chez lui, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper. 

L'étage supérieur était son sanctuaire, on y trouvait son lit, une table de nuit, son armoire avec sa garde-robe, son bureau et sa chaise; c'était également la plus grosse erreur de sa vie: il lui fallait grimper l'escalier tous les soirs, quel que soit son état. Lorsqu'il était trop éreinté, il dormait sur le canapé, et dans l'immédiat cela lui semblait justement une bonne idée à suivre. Le jeune homme jeta négligemment son manteau sur le fauteuil voisin et s'affala de tout son long dans le canapé. 

Il ne dormait pas depuis deux minutes que le téléphone sonna. Derek se retourna mais laissa sonner. Les répondeurs n'existaient pas pour rien. Derek ouvrit le deuxième œil lorsque le téléphone émit la sonnerie secondaire, après la diffusion du message du répondeur. Quelque soit la personne, elle connaissait le code d'accès privilégié. Furieux d'avoir été réveillé, Derek décrocha en grommelant. 

« Richards, j'écoute. 

_Derek? C'est Anaïs. » 

Rien n'aurait pu lui arriver de pire et de plus merveilleux. Les seuls contacts qu'il avait jamais eu avec Anaïs Macleyn avaient été à travers Marine et Jered. Progressivement, leurs amis commun les avaient rapproché, et il s'était établi une curieuse relation entre eux, comme un beau-frère et une belle-sœur. Mais si Derek avait une personnalité plus marquée et plus ouverte que son ami, c'était l'inverse avec Anaïs, plus discrète et plus renfermée que Marine. Derek avait alors trouve curieux que le hasard s'acharnât à ne pas vouloir faire les choses comme il eut été préférable qu'elles le fussent. Il avait toujours espéré que leur relation aille plus loin, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire le premier pas, puis il avait décidé que ses autres conquêtes monopoliseraient toute son attention. Une façon comme une autre d'oublier. 

C'est alors qu'il avait remarqué avec étonnement qu'Anaïs avait beaucoup de points communs avec son ami. Son petit côté discret, l'impression qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle-même quelque grand secret, sa manière de regarder le monde avec circonspection, plein d'autres petits détails insignifiants. Il l'avait déjà eu au bout du fil à maintes reprises pendant leurs études et il aimait écouter sa voix mélodieuse, mais pas aujourd'hui, et pas à cette heure-ci. Il se pencha péniblement en avant de façon à faire face à l'écran qui renvoyait l'image de la jeune femme. 

« Oui, c'est moi. Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? 

_Il est presque huit heures et demie, pourquoi ? 

_Huit heures ? rugit-il. Il est huit heures ? Il est près de trois heures et demie du matin ici ! D'ou est-ce que tu appelles? 

_De Von Braun. 

_Von Braun ? fit-il, surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ? 

_Je... J'ai rempilé. 

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? 

_J'ai demande à être mobilisée. » 

La nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Tout à coup, il ne se sentait plus fatigué, mais totalement éveillé. En fait il pensait même avoir un début de migraine. 

«Tu as fait quoi ? 

_J'ai demandé ma mobilisation dans les Forces Fédérales. 

_Tu es folle ? Tu sais que c'est la guerre, dehors ? 

_Oui, je le sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai rempilé. » 

Derek s'effondra dans son canapé. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire ! Elle ne pouvait pas décemment s'engager. Jamais les bureaux de recrutement allaient l'accepter, ce serait l'anarchie chez les mâles de l'armée fédérale; elle était quand même l'une des cinq mannequins les plus cotées, merde ! Et puis il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'engage, il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire une telle bêtise. 

« Ecoute, commença, tu devrais y réfléchir plus longtemps avant de prendre ta décision, demander l'avis de tes amis, de ta famille. Personnellement, je crois que tu as tort... Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qui se passe, au moins ? D'après les maigres nouvelles qui nous parviennent, les Forces Fédérales se prennent la pâtée sur tous les fronts et... 

_C'est impossible. Personne ne peut battre l'armada fédérale. Elle est réputée invincible ! 

_Je n'en suis plus aussi sur. Il parait que Zeon utilise un nouveau type d'arme, mais personne ne sait exactement ce que c'est. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très sage de s'engager dans de telles conditions, tu ne crois pas ? 

_C'est mon devoir. Je suis citoyenne de la Fédération, et lors de mon service militaire, je me suis engagée à servir ma planète, ma famille et... 

_Oh, je t'en prie, on croirait entendre monsieur Delarivierre. 

_Mais j'ai le droit de me battre pour ce que je crois être juste ! répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive. Je... Je sais que l'actuel gouvernement n'est pas le meilleur qu'on ait eu, mais je persiste à croire que la Fédération vaut mieux que cette... cette dictature. » 

Derek considéra le visage de la jeune femme. 

«Qu'est-ce que tes parents pensent de ça ? 

_Ils ne le savent pas encore. J'ai pris ma décision hier soir et j'ai posé ma candidature tout à l'heure. J'avais l'intention de les prévenir ce soir, mais je sais d'avance que ça ne leur plaira pas: je ne les ai pas consulté. 

_Quels parents seraient contents de voir leur progéniture aller se faire tuer ? Et que me vaut l'honneur de ton coup de fil ? interrogea-t-il. Je ne pense pas que tu m'appelles pour que je joue au médiateur auprès de tes parents, non ? 

_Je voudrais savoir si tu sais où se trouve Jered. 

_Jered ? Pourquoi en un tel moment ? questionna-t-il, se rappelant ce que son ami avait laissé sous-entendre l'an passé. » 

Anaïs ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Derek remarqua son regard fuyant. On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait à cacher quelque chose. 

« J'aurais voulu lui parler avant d'avoir mon affectation, répondit enfin, la voix tendue. Je sais qu'il va s'engager, et Marine aussi. Nous allons nous retrouver dans deux camps opposés et je ne sais pas si l'un d'entre nous survivra à la guerre. J'aurais voulu... 

_Et Marine ? Tu l'as contactée ? 

_Elle est injoignable, son oncle à Oberth ne sais pas non plus où elle peut être. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que... C'est que... » 

Anaïs essaya de se maîtriser, puis enfoui son visage entre ses mains. Derek détourna son regard par politesse. Décidément, il apprenait beaucoup de choses. Elle était très perspicace puisque, à ce qu'il voyait, il n'avait pas été le seul à faire lien entre le brevet de pilote de Jered et son travail dans l'armée, et extrapoler à partir de là. C'était aussi, à sa connaissance, la première fois que Jered était la cause de ses sanglots. 

« Je ne sais pas ou il est. » 

Et c'était la vérité. Jered n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis douze mois, il avait disparu sans laisser de traces peu après leur réunion d'anciens élèves. Mais Derek était lui aussi persuadé que son ami se retrouverait sous les drapeaux, que ce soit de sa propre volonté ou du à la conscription relative aux réservistes. Comme si partir à la guerre était une chose exaltante. Bon Dieu! Il s'agissait de tuer des gens, des gens comme soi-même! Jered et Anaïs pouvaient très bien se retrouver face à face, les armes à la main. Que se passerait-il, alors? Derek essaya de repousser cette idée de toutes ses forces, mais il réalisa que cela était vain. Au combat, les protagonistes ne se voient pas ; ils distinguent une ombre, un signal sur un écran, une silhouette. On ne sait sur qui on tire, on ne sait pas si on a fait mouche et on ne sait pas non plus qui on tue. La guerre était anonyme et ne faisait pas de détails parce qu'elle sabrait dans les rangs selon les seules lois du hasard. 

Derek essaya de la raisonner, en vain. Il cru bien réussir à un moment, sentant sa résolution faillir, mais Anaïs se reprit et il raccrocha, furieux de ne pas avoir pu la dissuader, furieux de ne pas avoir eu Marine ou Jered pour l'y aider. Il fallait absolument qu'il parvienne à contacter l'un ou l'autre. Par n'importe quel moyen. Il fallait qu'ils sachent, mais après? Quelle serait leur course d'action? Quels seraient les choix auxquels ils seraient confrontés? 

Derek se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre un cachet d'aspirine puis rassembla ses dernières forces pour monter l'escalier. Deux minutes plus tard, il dormait _à peu près paisiblement._

**[chapitre suivant][1]**

**[retour à l'index][2]**

   [1]: chapitre_07.htm
   [2]: index.htm



	8. chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7 **

** **

** **

** **

** **

_Croiseur SYLPHID, 63è flottille de __Zeon__, 5 janvier 14h48 GMT _

«Confirmé ! Une importante formation se dirige vers nous. Relèvement plus quatre trois degrés trois, tribord cinq deux, distance deux zéro trois un quatre. Identification positive du navire amiral, il s'agit du MONTEVIDEO de la Dixième flotte fédérale. »

Le capitaine de vaisseau Mirey Greyevski, commandant de bord du croiseur SYLPHID actionna la commande élévatrice de son fauteuil et leva les yeux vers le moniteur principal ou s'affichaient déjà les schémas d'interception en 3D. Au premier plan, à droite, la station avec l'escorte figurant en vert ; à gauche et au fond, la flotte fédérale en rouge. Une série de chiffres indiquait les effectifs estimés de l'adversaire, ceux de leur propre flotte, le temps d'interception optimum et les différents paramètres de tir. Greyevski se tourna vers sa propre console et tapa sur le clavier. Les informations provenaient du SWA-LEY, à la limite du périmètre bâbord mais trop proche de leur propre secteur pour qu'on les laisse tranquilles. Le commandant de bord grogna en se renfoncent dans son fauteuil. 

Le vice-amiral Da Silva, commandant en chef de la Dixième flotte fédérale, avait été autrefois l'un des instructeurs de Greyevski, à l'époque ou celle-ci était entrée à l'Académie des officiers de la Marine Fédérale. C'était bien avant qu'elle n'émigre sur Side-3, à l'époque où la flotte spatiale fédérale venait tout juste de naître. Elle ne pensait pas que le vieil homme aurait eu le courage de monter en première ligne; Da Silva était plus un théoricien qu'un homme de terrain, mais c'était toutefois un redoutable tacticien... du moins sur le papier. 

«Des instructions du navire-amiral? demanda-t-elle à l'officier des communications. 

_Affirmatif, répondit l'enseigne de vaisseau Perez Leroi. Je reçois à l'instant une communication du SLEIPNIR. Le SYLPHID à l'ordre de se porter en avant sur le flanc tribord en renfort de la 63e flottille. Ordre de combat vingt-six Alpha, cap vecteur Tango-Delta six-huit. 

_Accusez réception. Lieutenant Steiner, direction quatre-six point neuf; tribord deux-sept point quatre, vitesse facteur sept. Placez l'équipage en alerte rouge et avertissez la 634è escadrille de se tenir prête à décoller à tout moment. 

_A vos ordres!» répondit l'officier de pont. 

Accompagné des sept autres navires composant la 63è flottille de combat, le SYLPHID quitta sa position pour s'aligner face à l'ennemi. En tant que composante mobile du dispositif d'interception placé à la périphérie de la zone défensive, la Sixième flotte pouvait déployer ses navires en cas d'alerte et intervenir en tous lieux, contrairement au dispositif défensif dont les vaisseaux gardaient une position fixe. 

La porte du fond s'effaça pour livrer le passage à un homme de haute stature en combinaison de vol. 

«Monsieur Cresta, vos hommes sont-ils prêts? demanda Mirey en lui tendant un petit appareil électronique. 

_Oui capitaine. Y a-t-il des instructions particulières? 

_Négatif, ce n'est pas au commandant de bord de dicter leur travail aux pilotes. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de maintenir le périmètre de défense impénétrable et de rentrer avec des effectifs complets.» 

Le pilote salua discrètement et effectua un demi-tour parfait avant de quitter la passerelle. Le capitaine Reed Cresta fit signe à son officier en second qui l'attendait dans le couloir de le suivre et se dirigea vers le tube transporteur. 

Cresta s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur un bouton; les portes se refermèrent et le tube repartit aussitôt ne produisant pour seul bruit qu'un doux ronronnement. Reed en profita pour jeter un regard sur la tablette informatique où Greyevski avait reporté les principales instructions et données relatives à l'interception. Lorsque l'ascenseur arriva à destination, ils sortirent de l'étroite cabine pour laisser la place à un jeune matelot et se dirigèrent d'un pas alerte vers la salle de briefing. Les dix pilotes du groupe embarqué étaient tous présents, attendant patiemment assis dans leurs fauteuils. 

Le capitaine se dirigea sans préambule vers la table centrale et introduisit la tablette informatique directement dans le projecteur tridimensionnel. Une mince ligne blanche surgit d'abord de la table puis se mit à gonfler pour prendre progressivement l'apparence d'une sphère parfaite luisant d'un éclat bleuté. Presque au même moment, de petits signaux lumineux firent leur apparition en divers endroits de la sphère. Une espèce de gros boudin vert figurait la station; de petits triangles verts leurs propres croiseurs, puis d'autres triangles, rouges cette fois, figuraient l'ennemi. 

«Mesdames, messieurs, des éléments de la Dixième flotte fédérale ont été détectes à la limite de notre espace défensif il y a trois minutes. Le SYLPHID et la 63è flottille ont reçu l'ordre de se porter en avant et de stopper cette action. La flottille se déplacera selon le vecteur tactique Delta-Tango six-huit.» 

Cresta effectua un agrandissement et à l'intérieur de la sphère holographique en apparut une deuxième, qui se mit à prendre du volume pour épouser bientôt les contours de la sphère d'origine. Tous les objets présent dans cette deuxième sphère furent alors agrandis tandis que disparaissait la disposition précédente. Au fur et à mesure des explications, le schéma de bataille se mit à prendre vie et de petites flèches vertes se mirent à se déplacer selon un certain vecteur pour intercepter de petits traits jaunes. 

«Nous nous déplacerons en conséquence et nous efforcerons de prendre le vecteur Delta-Sierra quatre-huit, afin de ne pas gêner l'action de nos artilleurs. Je sais que pour la plupart d'entre nous, cette sortie est la première depuis l'ouverture des hostilités, raison de plus pour ne pas faire de conneries. Je rappelle que notre objectif est d'empêcher toute pénétration ennemie : pas de folies, on est pas au ball-trap. Armement standard, plus quelques gadgets supplémentaires pour la lutte anti-navire. La section à sera au sommet de la formation, les autres suivront dans l'ordre. Les sections D et E serviront de réserve et se tiendront légèrement en retrait. Notre indicatif sera Javelot, celui du SYLPHID restera inchangé. Des questions?» 

Les pilotes secouèrent tous la tête. 

«Bien, alors bonne chasse messieurs. Rompez!» 

Reed salua ses pilotes qui le suivirent en file indienne lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce. Les hommes en combinaison de vol se dirigèrent calmement par petits groupes vers les différents ascenseurs menant aux hangars. 

Le chef d'escadrille s'engouffra dans le premier sas avec ses deux ailiers puis accéda au hangar principal ou les attendaient leurs montures de combat. 

_Colombus-1044, 104è flottille fédérale, 5 janvier 15h13 GMT _

Le lieutenant Mike Sentry fixait les profondeurs étoilées à travers le hublot, sans dire un mot. Un léger froncement de sourcils de temps à autre était le seul signe qui aurait pu trahir sa nervosité.

«Quelque chose te tracasse, Mike? demanda Tatiana Dampierre, son ailier. 

_Oui. Je persiste à penser que cette opération est vouée à l'échec et qu'ils sont tous devenus tares à Jabrow.» 

La jeune femme jeta un regard discret autour d'elle puis reporta son attention sur son partenaire. 

«Mike, tu devrais surveiller tes paroles... 

_Et alors? explosa Sentry en se retournant vers elle. Quand on sera tous morts, on ne pourra plus dire quoique ce soit. Ce qu'ils nous demandent est tout simplement débile: on ne connaît rien des forces adverses! On ignore tout de leurs effectifs, de leur ordre de bataille, tout! On ne voit strictement rien avec leur foutu barrage de particules et on nous demande de les stopper? Non, mais oh! Faut pas rêver...» 

Le pilote de chasse se détourna de nouveau vers les étoiles en marmonnant. De l'autre cote du hublot, le MONTEVIDEO, vaisseau amiral de la Dixième flotte, glissait paisiblement sur les rayons du soleil, comme si l'amiral Da Silva lui avait communiqué de son assurance et de sa tranquillité, alors qu'ils couraient sans doute vers la mort à bras ouverts. Sentry n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette opération. Le Grand Quartier Général de Jabrow leur avait donne ordre de s'avancer afin de stopper la progression ennemie. Bah, rien de plus simple. Encore aurait-il fallut qu'on leur dise exactement ce contre quoi ils auraient à se battre. Or là, les services de renseignements s'étaient montrés d'une stupéfiante incompétence, comme depuis le début du conflit. Aucune de leurs flottilles de reconnaissance n'était parvenue à percer le bouclier défensif de Zeon, pas plus qu'elles n'avaient été capables de relever leurs déplacements et leur rassemblement la veille autour de Side-2. Les seules données dont ils disposaient actuellement étaient des renseignements fragmentaires ramasses par les 103è et 48è flottilles. 

«Tout ça sent l'improvisation, reprit-il. Nous n'avons aucune préparation sur les conditions d'interception, aucune donnée sur les tactiques de l'adversaire. On nous a parachuté là uniquement parce que nous étions la flotte la plus proche. Ben tiens! ça me fait une belle jambe... Il peut bien y avoir la moitié de la flotte de Zeon là-bas. On peut se demander ce que foutent les gars des SR; et dire qu'on ne nous a même pas permis d'attendre la Quatrième ou la Vingt-troisième... On va droit au casse-pipe! 

_Faites attention à ce que vous dites, lieutenant Sentry, gronda une voix dans son dos. Les murs ont des oreilles, et ce que vous dites n'est justement pas bon pour toutes les oreilles. Nous sommes en état d'alerte, ne l'oubliez pas.» 

Mike Sentry sursauta et se mit au garde-à-vous. 

«Colonel Selznick? Je suis désole... Mais si je dois mourir dans quelques heures, je préfère profiter du peu de temps qui me reste pour déballer ce que j'ai sur le cœur.» 

Le visage du lieutenant-colonel Alberto Selznick se fendit d'un sourire. Décidément il aimait bien ce jeune Sentry au parler si franc. Puis tout aussi brusquement, son sourire s'effaça. 

«Je sais ce que vous pensez. Et vous avez raison. 

_Mais pourquoi allons-nous au casse-pipe, alors ? 

_Jabrow estime qu'il est préférable de tenter une interception tant qu'il en est encore temps. Si nous avions attendu la Quatrième et la Vingt-troisième, nous n'aurions jamais eu le temps de stopper Island Iffish avant la Lune. Mais étant donné notre complète ignorance, je suis d'avis que cette opération relève autant du coup de poker que du coup d'épée dans l'eau. 

_Voulez-vous dire que nous avons très peu de chances? 

_Non... Je dis que nos chances sont nulles ! » 

L'expression de Mike s'affaissa et il regarda son supérieur comme si ce dernier venait de proférer un blasphème. 

«Oui, je partage votre avis, lieutenant, mais je dois suivre scrupuleusement les ordres. Cela ne signifie pas que je suis d'accord avec eux. On ne livre pas une bataille à l'aveuglette, c'est du suicide. Or c'est ce que nous faisons. L'amiral en est parfaitement conscient mais lui non plus ne peut pas se permettre de désobéir. 

D'après ce qu'on dit, il à tente de discuter avec Jabrow, mais il se serait fait remonter les bretelles. 

_Alors qu'allons-nous faire? 

_Croiser les doigts.» 

Sur ces mots, Selznick alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la salle de repos et entreprit d'éplucher un magazine. Sentry se tourna vers sa collègue qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. 

A cet instant la sirène d'alerte se mit à mugir, emplissant la salle de ses appels stridents. Selznick bondit aussitôt vers l'interphone mural. 

«Colonel, fit la voix de l'officier de la passerelle, nos senseurs longue portée viennent de repérer les premières formations ennemies à la limite du périmètre de détection. Le MONTEVIDEO vient de lancer l'ordre d'interception sur Thêta-Epsilonn bleu. 

_Bien reçu.» 

Selznick se retourna vers ses pilotes, hocha la tête et tous les dix se précipitèrent vers le sas. Le hangar étant encore pressurise, ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Mike Sentry se laissa flotter jusqu'à son appareil et grimpa dans le cockpit tandis qu'accouraient deux techniciens, l'un pour l'aider à se sangler et fermer la verrière, l'autre pour effectuer les dernières vérifications avant le décollage. 

«Contrôle 1044 à Canopus, fit la voix du contrôleur sur le canal de communication, les rebelles arrivent sur nous par trente-six bâbord, plus cinquante-sept, distance: à peu près quarante-neuf kilomètres. Les radars ne peuvent pas nous donner d'estimation sur le nombre exact. La flotte devrait lancer d'abord trois salves de missiles avant de vous lâcher. Après, ce sera à vous de jouer. 

_Colonel, est-ce que ce seront ces fameux MS dont on parle tant? 

_Oui lieutenant Grayzon, y'a des chances.» 

Chouette, se dit Sentry, engonce dans son casque. On va se taper les MS ! On ne sait même pas à quoi ils ressemblent. 

«‚Distance quarante-cinq kilomètres, en approche rapide, amiral. Temps d'interception estime, dix minutes. 

_Bien, soupira l'amiral Alister Da Silva. Tirez la première salve à mon signal, puis les deux suivantes à trente secondes d'intervalles. Une minute plus tard, ce sera au tour de nos chasseurs. » 

L'officier acquiesça et donna un ordre bref. L'alerte se mit à sonner à travers toute la formation astronavale et quelques secondes plus tard, le MONTEVIDEO tira une première salve de huit missiles, aussitôt imité par les trente-neuf autres vaisseaux composant les deux premières vagues. Les quatre cents missiles à guidage infrarouge se ruèrent à la rencontre de la position présumée de la formation adverse. Les projectiles disparurent bientôt de la vue des officiers fédéraux, puis une ceinture de gerbes lumineuses fit son apparition dans le lointain. 

«Pourcentage de tirs au but? demanda Da Silva. 

_Euh... Données insuffisantes. Zeon à intensifie le brouillage et nous ne parvenons pas à dissocier les leurres des objectifs.» 

Da Silva serra les poings. 

« Tirez la seconde salve. 

_Seconde salve, feu! transmit l'officier de tir. 

_Chambre des missiles, confirme. Deuxième salve, feu ! » 

Les quarante vaisseaux de guerre alignés côte à côte lancèrent la deuxième vague de missiles, puis une troisième quelques secondes plus tard. 

«Résultats? demanda Da Silva, impatient. 

_Toujours négatif... Amiral, leurs émissions de particules Minovsky se font plus denses et nos radars sont à présent complètement aveugles. 

_Retenez les chasseurs, envoyez six unités d'alerte avancée et une vingtaine de drones. Faites leur effectuer un balayage laser de la zone; je refuse d'envoyer les chasseurs sans repérage préalable. Quelles sont les estimations du temps d'interception? 

_Et bien... Si l'ennemi à maintenu son cap et sa vitesse, dans à peu près sept minutes et trente-six secondes. 

_Largage des sondes de reconnaissances confirme, amiral. 

_Bien. Déployez les 102è et 108è flottilles en une première ligne d'interception à dix kilomètres devant nous. Les transporteurs COLOMBUS en support à cinq kilomètres. Dès les premiers rapports des drones, lâchez toutes les escadrilles opérationnelles. » 

Chaque vaisseau lança un drone de reconnaissance automatique, puis les vingt vaisseaux des deux flottilles concernées prirent de la vitesse, laissant le gros de la flotte derrière eux. 

«Passerelle-Colombus 1044 à Canopus-Tête, feu vert pour largage. L'ennemi est estime à une centaine d'appareils, certainement des MS. Ils se rapprochent selon le vecteur Sigma-Epsilonn-Indigo; ordre de bataille Thêta-Epsilonn-Bleu inchangé. Ordre à tous les appareils: feu vert pour largage. 

_Ici Canopus-Tête, bien reçu. Quels sont les paramètres exacts? 

_Bâbord cinquante-deux, trente, dix-neuf; plus seize-trois-dix-sept.» 

Selznick poussa un soupir puis abaissa la visière de son casque. Il fit un geste vers le mécanicien debout sur l'échelle d'accès qui se hâta de fermer la verrière. Presque aussitôt, les autres mécaniciens abaissèrent la verrière des autres appareils et s'empressèrent d'achever les ultimes préparatifs. Les échelles d'accès furent rétractées, les câbles retirés et les chasseurs d'interception FF-6G Cyberfish furent agrippés par de puissants crochets d'arrimage. 

«Canopus-Tête à escadrille, parés pour largage!» 

Disposés en deux colonnes de cinq, les dix chasseurs de la 1044è escadrille d'interception furent amenés un par un au-dessus des immenses portes composant le fond des vaisseaux-porteurs Colombus. Le hangar fut dépressurisé après évacuation; à un signal donné, les lourdes portes basculèrent vers le bas et les bras mécaniques placèrent les appareils d'interception hors de la carlingue. 

«Passerelle C-1044 à Canopus-Tête, largage ! » 

Les crochets de verrouillage de chaque appareil furent libérés et les dix chasseurs largués dans le vide spatial en commençant par le dernier de la file, Selznick, suivit de son ailier, puis des autres pilotes de son unité. Mike Sentry fut largué en septième, Tatiana Dampierre en huitième. 

«Canopus-Tête à C-1044, confirmation largage! 

_Passerelle C-1044, bien reçu ! » 

Quinze mètres après avoir été lâchés, les pilotes actionnèrent leurs fusées et les dix chasseurs se mirent à filer comme des météores. 

_6è flotte de __Zeon__, navire amiral, 5 janvier, 17h47 GMT _

Le Vice-amiral Mark Powland regardait anxieusement les points lumineux se déplacer sur le schéma tactique du moniteur principal. Les points verts figurant les escadrilles de Zakus et les flottilles de croiseurs Musaï venaient d'enfoncer la ligne de front fédérale en plusieurs endroits tandis que les points rouges figurant les unités fédérales se dispersaient dans le désordre. D'une position offensive, la Dixième flotte fédérale avait du rompre la ligne pour tenter de se réorganiser en défense et repousser la contre-attaque de Zeon.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Les Zakus étaient infiniment plus maniables que les lourds croiseurs fédéraux: les systèmes de contrôle de visée de ces derniers n'avaient pas été programmés pour des cibles aussi imprévisibles et aussi nombreuses. Les calculateurs de tir, saturés de données changeantes et contradictoires, étaient incapables de fournir une visée correcte. De ce qu'il pouvait en voir, Powland était prêt à jurer que les artilleurs fédéraux procédaient manuellement. 

Quant à la nouvelle disposition, elle était loin d'offrir une protection suffisante. La ligne de front s'était creusée et l'amiral Da Silva avait laissé cette ouverture s'élargir volontairement, faisant battre en retraite ses vaisseaux vers l'arrière et sur les flancs. En les rabattant ensuite par tous les côtés, il espérait sans doute pouvoir emprisonner les MS dans une sorte de nasse où il ne lui resterait plus alors qu'à tirer jusqu'à ce que les Zaku soient tous éliminés. Mais ça ne marcherait pas: son plan était beaucoup trop prévisible et Da Silva semblait oublier un petit détail qui avait son importance. Il ne rabattait pas suffisamment sa couverture vers le haut et vers le bas. 

«Il semblerait que les officiers de la flotte fédérale ne pensent toujours qu'en deux dimensions, amiral, fit remarquer Alexendra Satori en s'approchant de son fauteuil. 

_En effet.» 

La Dixième flotte fédérale négligeait sa position haute et sa position basse. Certes, quelques vaisseaux faisaient bien mouvement pour rabattre les filets, mais pas assez pour contenir les MS. Les Zakus allaient facilement percer le rideau et prendre l'ennemi à revers ou s'égayer dans leurs lignes avant que le piège ne se referme. 

«Quelque chose vous tracasse, amiral ? constata la jeune femme. » 

Powland ne répondit pas tout de suite. L'inquiétude qui lui tordait les entrailles n'était pas dirigée vers les unités de sa propre flotte. Quelques chiffres en bas à droite de l'écran lui indiquaient le nombre de leurs pertes, mais ils étaient ridiculement bas ; il savait que ses unités étaient maîtres de la situation et qu'elles s'en sortiraient très bien. Mais c'est pourtant avec un effroi dissimule qu'il vit les MS du 162è escadron traverser toutes les lignes de défense adverses et se rapprocher dangereusement du MONTEVIDEO. Lorsque trois secondes plus tard le signal lumineux du navire-amiral fédéral s'éteignit, ses paupières se fermèrent malgré lui, tandis que ses doigts se crispaient sur l'accoudoir du siège. 

«Amiral ? demanda de nouveau Satori qui n'avait rien remarqué sur le moniteur. 

_Non, tout va bien, répondit le vieil homme en se renfonçant dans le fauteuil de commandement. 

_Amiral, ça ne va pas du tout, insista la jeune femme à voix basse. Vous... Vous pleurez ? » 

Powland foudroya la jeune femme du regard comme si elle avait proféré une obscénité puis détourna la tête afin que personne ne le vit essuyer ses larmes. 

«Amiral ? 

_Ce n'est rien... Juste une poussière dans l'œil, répondit Powland avec un faux sourire. Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que... 

_Ce n'était certainement pas une poussière, amiral. coupa-t-elle avec fermeté, mais toujours à voix basse. 

_Il est inconvenant qu'une simple enseigne se permette d'insister autant sur des points touchant à la vie privée d'un amiral, répliqua-t-il à son tour en se levant à demi. 

_Je suis la fille de votre meilleur ami et votre filleule aussi ! Vous pourriez au moins me dire ce qui vous tracasse au lieu de garder votre chagrin pour vous. » 

Les épaules du vieil amiral s'affaissèrent en un grand soupir. Vaincu, il se radossa lentement au fauteuil et ferma de nouveau les yeux. 

«Soit. Après tout je dois bien cela à la fille de Leyt. Mais pas sur la passerelle. Allons plutôt dans mes quartiers. 

_A vos ordres, répondit la jeune femme avec prudence. 

_Commandant Deker, je vous laisse la passerelle. Je serai dans mon bureau. 

_Y a-t-il d'autres instructions quant à la contre-offensive ? 

_Négatif, nos hommes savent ce qu'il y a à faire, et puis tant que l'amiral Aurillac ne modifie pas l'ordre de bataille, ma présence n'est pas indispensable. 

_Bien amiral. » 

Sur ce bref échange de paroles, Powland quitta la passerelle suivit de la jeune femme. 

«Vous ne devriez pas me rappeler que vous êtes ma filleule, lui reprocha-t-il une fois dans l'ascenseur. Si cela arrive aux oreilles de mes officiers, on m'accusera de favoritisme. 

_Tous les autres amiraux en font autant, pourquoi pas vous ? Par ailleurs, c'est la première fois que je vous fais la remarque depuis que je suis à votre service, amiral. J'avoue que cela constitue un argument puissant pour vous rappeler que j'ai des motifs autres que ceux imposés par ma charge pour me soucier de votre bien-être. » 

Powland marmonna quelque chose qui fut noyé dans les replis de sa barbe et se retourna vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir en coulissant. A vingt mètres de là se dressait l'entrée de sa cabine personnelle. Les cuirassés de classe Gwa-Jin avaient ceci de bien qu'ils étaient deux fois plus vastes que les croiseurs de classe Musaï ou Tibet ; de ce fait les cabines allouées aux officiers supérieurs et aux officiers généraux étaient bien plus spacieuses que celles de l'équipage. Les quartiers de Powland se composaient d'un vaste bureau, d'une chambre et d'une salle d'eau privée ; la cabine de son aide de camp était contiguë à la sienne. 

L'amiral s'assit dans son fauteuil et invita la jeune femme à prendre place de l'autre côté du bureau. 

«Nous avons fait nos classes ensemble à l'école militaire, commença-t-il sans préambule. 

_L'amiral... Da Silva ? avança Alexendra.» 

Powland opina du chef. 

«Nous étions très bons amis... Votre père aussi le connaissait. Lorsque je me suis porté volontaire pour le Service Spatial, il a préféré rester sur Terre. Contrairement à moi, il ne croyait pas aux multiples promesses offertes par les colonies ; il est donc resté à l'Académie de Cherbourg pour y enseigner. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis... au moins vingt ans ? » 

L'amiral se leva pour aller se servir une pochette de bourbon glacé dans le petit bar. Après avoir bu une longue gorgée à l'embout en plastique, il retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. 

«Je regrette que nous nous soyons retrouvés dans de telles circonstances, reprit-il. En fait, depuis le début de la guerre froide j'ai toujours craint cette confrontation, priant chaque jour pour qu'elle n'arrive jamais. Pour les plus âgés d'entre nous, cette guerre est une lutte fratricide ou amis et proches parents se retrouvent des deux côtés de la barrière. C'est un fait inévitable et commun à toutes les guerres civiles. La perpétuation du mythe de Caïn et Abel...» 

_JABROW, 5 janvier, 16h45 heure locale, 20h45 GMT _

Le colonel John Koweyn lisait les chiffres qui s'affichaient sur l'un des douze moniteurs auxiliaires sans trop y croire. La dépêche était tombée dix minutes auparavant et était encore en phase de décryptage, mais les premiers rapports annonçaient des nouvelles catastrophiques. Un brouhaha permanent régnait à présent dans la salle, embrumée par la fumée des cigarettes que des hommes à bouts de nerfs allumaient coup sur coup. Les opérateurs s'agitaient comme autant de fourmis, tandis que les officiers bourdonnaient de leur côté, tentant de comprendre ce qui s'était passe. Koweyn sentit comme une boule se former dans le creux de son estomac et un goût amer lui monter à la bouche: celui de la peur.

«Koweyn ! éclata Armand Lin Pao en l'agrippant brutalement par le bras. Vous pouvez être fier de votre travail!» 

Koweyn fixa son vis-à-vis. L'asiatique semblait au bord de l'apoplexie, son regard était agrandi par l'horreur et ses lèvres tremblaient, mues par la rage. 

«Je... Je ne suis pas responsable, bredouilla Koweyn en lui retournant son regard horrifié. L'amiral Kessling a pris la décision en toute connaissance de cause. 

_Mais _vous avez servi les arguments nécessaires à l'amiral Rockwell pour mener son argumentation. C'est exactement comme si vous aviez vous-même envoyé ces soldats à la mort. Vous ne vous imaginiez tout de même pas qu'on pouvait les arrêter avec les seuls effectifs d'une malheureuse petite flotte? C'était de la folie, et nous avons sacrifié des milliers d'hommes en pure perte... _

_C'est inexact, murmura Koweyn d'une voix tremblante, à moitié pour tenter de se convaincre lui-même. Nous sommes quand même parvenus à les ralentir. 

_Les ralentir? A qui voulez-vous faire avaler cela? Ils nous ont tout simplement balayés de la carte avant qu'on ait eu le temps de dire ouf! 

_ça suffit, commandant! interrompit l'amiral Rockwell. Vous en avez assez dit comme ca. C'était une action vouée à l'échec, nous le savions tous. Mais il fallait bien faire quelque chose. Nous ne pouvions décemment pas rester là les bras croisés, nous devions agir, c'était une question d'honneur. C'est ce que nous avons fait, en dépit du bon sens, je l'admets, mais nous avons agi parce qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire. Nous n'avons pas eu de chance, c'est tout... Nous étions inférieurs en nombre, mais cela ne se reproduira plus. 

_Jouer avec la vie de milliers d'hommes pour une question d'étiquette tient de l'inconscience, amiral ! 

_Taisez-vous Lin Pao ! grinça Rockwell dont le visage pâlissait. Vous dépassez les bornes!» 

Sur ces mots, le fier amiral tourna les talons et remonta les gradins vers le poste de contrôle. Lin Pao se tourna en serrant les dents vers les moniteurs qui affichaient maintenant l'évaluation des pertes. 

Des quatre-vingts vaisseaux qui composaient jadis la Dixième flotte fédérale, il n'en restait plus que sept, tous sérieusement endommagés. Aucun transporteur Colombus n'avait survécu ; des quelques quatre-cent chasseurs, on estimait le nombre de survivants à moins de dix pour-cent! Les pertes étaient effroyables et Rockwell appelait cette boucherie un «simple manque de chance»? Ce vieil hypocrite avait contrecarré chaque point de son analyse en y opposant ses propres vues et il avait été le premier à proposer une solution dans le seul but de se faire bien voir par Kessling. Pas de chance? Infériorité numérique? Alors qu'il était le principal artisan de cette hécatombe? 

Lin Pao jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose sur quoi cogner et décharger sa frustration. Finalement il jeta son dévolu sur une cloison et lui assena un grand coup de pied. 

Sur la passerelle de commandement supérieure, l'amiral Kessling recevait sans interruption les derniers rapports faisant état de la situation. N'ayant pas dormi de la nuit en raison de l'alerte tardive, il avait décidé de faire un sieste réparatrice après déjeuner lorsqu'on l'avait réveillé en catastrophe. D'abord furieux qu'on ait ose le tirer du lit et les yeux encore embrumes par la fatigue, il s'était raidit comme s'il avait reçu une douche froide lorsque Estevar était venu lui communiquer les premiers chiffres. A présent, Kessling semblait avoir subitement vieilli de dix ans. Ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis et il semblait beaucoup plus voûté qu'à l'ordinaire. Le visage accablé, il restait les yeux fixés sur le diagramme tactique. 

«Combien de temps faudra-t-il à la Quatrième flotte pour effectuer sa jonction avec la Vingt-Troisième? 

_Trente-deux heures dix minutes, amiral, répondit Piotr Estevar. Il faudra encore deux heures supplémentaires pour achever le ravitaillement. 

_La trajectoire d'Island Iffish ? demanda Kessling d'un ton las. 

_Inchangée, amiral. Mais lorsque nos deux flottes seront prêtes, la station aura déjà effectué un quart de révolution autour de la Lune, ou alors... 

_Elle aura déjà atteint son objectif. 

Le conseiller stratégique hocha sombrement la tête. Les propulseurs thermonucléaires que les Forces de Zeon avaient fait installer sur Island Iffish s'étaient tus onze heures auparavant. Ce fait significatif avait confirmé la thèse de Lin Pao: quel que soit l'objectif, Zeon devait faire effectuer à la station au moins une révolution autour de la Lune pour lui redonner de l'élan. Dans un peu moins d'une trentaine d'heures, le champ d'attraction lunaire commencerait à happer Island Iffish avant de le rejeter avec force et une vitesse accrue. Oui, mais vers où ? Toujours la même interrogation qui revenait sans pouvoir être résolue pour autant. En fait, elle ne le serait sans doute pas avant que la station ne quitte l'orbite. Cinquante interminables heures à attendre, pieds et poings liés, sans pouvoir esquisser la moindre action. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était mettre ce délai à profit pour planifier leur seconde contre-attaque. Peaufiner jusque dans les moindres détails, élaborer les tactiques les plus prometteuses et les plus inattendues, et surtout, trouver un moyen de descendre ces diaboliques MS. 

«Nous porterons notre prochaine offensive là, suggéra Karey en se levant de son fauteuil et pointant un doigt impérieux sur une représentation en 2D du schéma stratégique. à hauteur de cette mer.» 

Estevar se pencha à son tour sur la carte et lu le nom à voix haute. 

«Mare Foecunditatis? 

_Oui. Notre flotte devra se placer à ce niveau-là, prête à intercepter la station. Qu'elle passe par-devant ou par derrière, Island Iffish devra bien traverser ce méridien. Nous nous servirons de la rotondité du globe pour nous dissimuler aux yeux de l'ennemi; par ailleurs la Mer de la Fécondité sera à ce moment le point le plus éloigné de Side-3, et nous serons suffisamment écartés de Von Braun pour craindre des pertes civiles. 

_Il y a un hic, amiral. 

_Oui, amiral O'Connor ? 

_C'est aujourd'hui la nouvelle lune. » 

Karey s'interrompit et regarda sa condisciple sans comprendre. 

«Cela signifie que la face visible sera entièrement plongée dans l'obscurité, poursuivit-elle. Nous n'aurons par conséquent pratiquement aucune visibilité et ce ne sont pas là des conditions idéales pour mener une contre-attaque. Et pour des raisons évidentes nous ne pouvons pas porter notre action sur la face cachée.» 

Kasaren leva à son tour les yeux du diagramme et la fixa du regard. L'Amiral Aresta O'Connor était à cinquante-huit ans en charge du district défensif lunaire. Mariée, trois enfants et cinq fois grand-mère, elle était arrivée à Jabrow six heures auparavant par avion spécial. Le conflit avait débuté alors qu'elle était en permission chez ses enfants en Espagne et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver un moyen de regagner son affectation. Une aubaine pour le Haut-commandement qui disposait ainsi d'une spécialiste en matière de stratégie lunaire. 

«On peut s'attendre à ce que Zeon soit paré à toute éventualité, nous devrons déployer des trésors d'imagination si nous tenons à surprendre l'ennemi. 

_Vous avez une suggestion, amiral? demanda Kessling. 

_Aucune. Les facteurs limitatifs sont trop importants et l'échéance est trop courte pour que je puisse trouver quelque chose. Notre capacité à trouver un plan rapidement déterminera le délai dont nous disposerons pour rassembler les effectifs et les moyens requis. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous aurons besoin d'un minimum de trente-deux heures pour mettre en place le plus élémentaire des dispositifs offensifs lunaires. 

_Quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il des suggestions? demanda Kasaren à la ronde.» 

Personne ne broncha autour de la table, chaque officier affectant un air dubitatif ou préoccupé. Ecœuré, Kasaren s'éloigna vers un pupitre de contrôle et commença à tester des simulations de batailles. 

_10è flotte fédérale, 5 janvier, 22h31 GMT _

Les escadrilles de MS de l'arrière garde de la Flotte de Zeon s'étaient retirées deux heures auparavant, laissant derrière elles très peu de survivants sur le champ de bataille. Seuls deux cuirassés de classe Magellan et cinq croiseurs de classe Saramis semblaient avoir survécu. Menés par le KINSHASA de la 106è flottille, les rescapés tentaient de se regrouper avant de s'éloigner de la ligne de front. 

Dans la salle de contrôle auxiliaire reconvertie en passerelle de fortune, le lieutenant de vaisseau Alexis Robaltap tentait désespérément de comprendre ce qui n'avait pas marché. Ils avaient pourtant adopté une tactique d'interception classique, une disposition en diamant destinée à rompre la ligne de défense ennemie; puis à l'approche des Zakus la pointe du diamant s'était volontairement effritée pour s'ouvrir en deux, puis s'écarter largement pour se disposer en fer à cheval. En simulant un repli en désordre, ils auraient du attirer les MS au milieu du piège qui ne demandait qu'à se refermer. Mais ça n'avait pas marché. 

«Mon lieutenant, interrompit une enseigne de vaisseau, l'infirmerie me fait savoir que le capitaine Perry vient de décéder.» 

Robaltap sentit ses mâchoires se crisper. 

«Faites passer un message aux autres navires et demandez-leur s'il leur reste un officier supérieur valide. En héliographe, s'il ne nous reste plus rien d'autre. 

Le jeune lieutenant se renfonça dans son siège en adoptant une pose anxieuse. Son officier supérieur, le capitaine de vaisseau Ramon Perry, commandant du KINSHASA, venait de mourir des blessures infligées par éclats lorsqu'un obus ennemi avait explosé derrière la passerelle, déchiquetant la paroi et expédiant une dizaine d'hommes valser dans le vide. Les équipes de secours étaient intervenues rapidement mais le capitaine avait été gravement touché. Perry et son second morts, Robaltap était l'officier le plus gradé survivant à bord et se retrouvait par la force des choses à la tête du vaisseau. Mais il n'avait pas l'expérience nécessaire pour commander, encore moins dans des conditions aussi catastrophiques. 

Cinq des sept batteries étaient hors d'usage; la coque avait été percée en douze points, les machines ne pouvaient fournir que cinquante-six pour cent de la poussée initiale et on estimait le nombre des pertes ou des portés disparus aux deux tiers de l'équipage. Après les rapports préliminaires établis il y a tout juste dix minutes, la situation n'était guère meilleure sur les autres navires. Apparemment, seul le KINSHASA totalisait moins de quarante pour cent de dommages, les autres étaient en pire état. Une véritable nébuleuse de débris et d'épaves flottait autour d'eux et se prolongeait aussi loin que se portait leur regard. 

Il n'y avait aucune nouvelle des autres navires. Robaltap avait fait lancer des messages sur toutes les fréquences fédérales mais avait du abandonner rapidement, bien vite accaparé par les problèmes inhérent à son propre vaisseau. En fait, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient capter n'était que parasites entrecoupés de temps en temps par de vagues messages terrorisés qui appelaient à l'aide. Quant à repérer les balises de détresses allumées un peu partout, les navires restants ne disposaient plus ni de radar, ni de moyens de communication autres que visuels et encore moins de navettes de récupération ou de facilités d'accueil. Même s'il restait d'autres survivants, ils étaient dans l'incapacité d'aller les secourir. 

«Lieutenant, le GUERNESEY me fait savoir qu'ils n'ont aucun officier supérieur en état de commander. Les autres bâtiments me donnent une réponse similaire. 

_Merci, enseigne...» 

Robaltap cala ses coudes sur les accoudoirs du siège et posa son menton sur ses mains croisées. On ne devient pas commandant en chef d'une flotte réduite à sa plus simple expression à vingt-huit ans. Ce n'est pas décent. Depuis la fin des combats, son action s'était limitée à regrouper un noyau de survivants autour du KINSHASA et tenter de faire l'inventaire des pertes dans la panique et le désordre le plus total. Aucune organisation, aucune coordination... Les seules directives reçues de Jabrow s'étaient limitées à un court message les invitant à évacuer rapidement les lieux. Ca lui faisait une belle jambe : ils seraient partis de toute manière! Mais Robaltap aurait tout de même voulu des instructions précises; on leur avait appris à l'Académie Navale les manœuvres à effectuer en cas de repli précipité mais nulle part il ne leur avait été expliqué comment se comporter en cas d'anéantissement complet ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, il donna rapidement une succession d'ordres et bientôt, les sept navires restant se déployèrent en une ligne large de soixante kilomètres afin de ratisser la zone avant de quitter définitivement les lieux. 

Mike Sentry avait allumé sa balise de détresse trois heures auparavant lorsqu'il avait estimé que les forces ennemies étaient suffisamment loin pour qu'il ne risquât plus rien. Depuis, aucune nouvelle de son unité et aucune nouvelle de la flotte. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était des épaves à perte de vue. Il avait tout d'abord essayé la radio mais le champ de particules Minovsky était encore trop dense pour permettre quelque communication que ce soit et son radar ainsi que le nez de son appareil avaient été arrachés au cours du combat par un de ces fichus MS. 

Lorsqu'il avait décollé quelques heures auparavant, il n'en avait jamais encore vu de sa vie. Mais jeté dans le feu de l'action, il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour réaliser ce qu'étaient ces diaboliques engins anthropomorphes. Le manque de repères dans l'espace lui faussant la perspective, il n'avait pu se faire d'idée précise sur leur taille: cinq, dix, vingt mètres? Peut-être même trente? Deux bras, deux jambes, une tête, une impressionnante panoplie d'armes portatives dont les plus spectaculaires étaient un énorme bazooka qui devait faire facilement du calibre trois cents millimètres pour quinze mètres de long, et une sorte de hache au tranchant chauffé à blanc qui découpait les alliages en titane-ceramique comme du beurre! A cela on pouvait ajouter toute une batterie de grenades et de mines que ces MS pouvaient coller n'importe où comme bon leur semblait. C'est ainsi qu'il avait assisté à la destruction de nombreux croiseurs, certains vaporisés instantanément par les obus nucléaires lancés par les bazookas, d'autres méthodiquement éventrés ou généreusement décorés de mines qui explosaient dans les dix secondes suivantes, brisant les navires comme de vulgaires fétus de paille. La plupart n'avaient sans doute pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui leur arrivait. 

Mike acheva de faire le tour de son appareil et regagna la chaleur du cockpit. L'ordinateur de bord étant pratiquement hors d'usage, il lui avait fallu procéder à une inspection visuelle et passer l'épave de son chasseur au peigne afin de déterminer ce qui était encore en état de marche. Deux heures d'acrobaties dans le vide lui avaient été nécessaires pour clarifier les points suivants. 

Seul quatre de ces dix moteurs étaient encore en état de marche et ne fournissaient que trente pour cent de la puissance; les canons en eux-mêmes étaient encore opérationnels mais le calculateur de tir et le système de visée reliés à l'ordinateur était morts; le fuselage souffrait de dommages multiples empêchant tout vol prolongé sous peine de désintégration au moindre choc avec une micrométéorite; la réserve d'air était intacte, lui assurant encore près de dix heures d'oxygène. Quant aux réservoirs de propergol, heureusement pour lui, ils étaient pratiquement vides lorsqu'ils avaient été crevés par un Zaku de passage. 

Le jeune pilote boucla ses sangles et entreprit d'attendre que les secours arrivent. Il ne pouvait pas repressuriser le cockpit et ouvrir son casque : la verrière malgré son épais blindage était fêlée par endroits et il devait se contenter de connecter son casque directement au tube d'alimentation en air sur la console gauche. Trop préoccupé par sa propre survie, Mike s'efforça de ne pas songer à l'extermination complète de son escadrille, à l'expérience traumatisante à laquelle il venait d'assister. Au bout de vingt minutes il eut assez du silence qui commençait à l'oppresser et il ralluma sa radio pour balayer toutes les minutes la gamme complète des ondes. 

_Croiseur MIDGARD, 62è flottille de __Zeon__, 5 janvier, 23h26 GMT _

Jered prit son plateau-repas et alla s'installer un peu à l'écart des autres. Il y avait encore pas mal de monde à cette heure-ci dans la cantine, et les nombreux couche-tards présents parlaient avec animation de la bataille d'aujourd'hui comme si c'était un haut fait d'armes. Jered ne partageait pas leur avis: il n'y avait aucune gloire à abattre un adversaire impuissant. Personne ne les avait obligé à les traquer jusqu'au dernier, ils auraient très bien pu se contenter d'immobiliser les bâtiments et faire comprendre à leurs capitaines que toute poursuite était à la fois futile et suicidaire. Mais non. Comme cela avait déjà été le cas depuis trois jours, les pilotes s'en donnaient à cœur joie, ils allaient même trop loin et Jered n'aimait pas ca. L'euphorie est l'un des pires ennemis du soldat: elle le pousse à commettre des actes inconsidérés qu'il pourrait être amené à regretter par la suite. Et ses collègues étaient, semblait-il, allé suffisamment loin. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'amiral Powland n'avait pas donné des ordres pour limiter le massacre; en tant que commandant en chef de l'aile droite, son oncle aurait du donner des ordres pour refréner l'ardeur de ses hommes. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. 

Les informations distillées par le réseau de communication de l'armée étaient plutôt chiches en détail lorsqu'il était question de chiffrer les pertes civiles. Mais comme la plupart des officiers, il n'avait pas tellement apprécié ces images de propagande diffusées en comité restreint ou un speaker enflammé commentait des visions cauchemardesques, des stations brisées par des pluies de missiles nucléaires s'embrasant sous un feu d'enfer, des films rapportés par des sondes automatiques qui montraient des populations décimées par des gaz chimiques... Non, vraiment il appréciait de moins en moins la tournure que prenait les hostilités. D'ailleurs, le concept de cette opération même ne lui disait trop rien. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait que si l'opération réussissait, les conséquences seraient effroyables... 

«Tu as entendu les nouvelles? demanda une jeune femme en s'asseyant à côté de lui.» 

Jered tourna les yeux et salua discrètement de la tête la nouvelle venue. L'aspirant Marine Jensen appartenait à la section C. Vêtue de son bel uniforme féminin, les cheveux auburn soigneusement coiffés et rassemblés en un chignon, la jeune femme posa son regard noisette sur Jered. 

«Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? demanda-t-elle.» 

Jered haussa les épaules et croqua distraitement dans son simili-toast aromatisé à la confiture d'abricot. 

«Tout ça ne me plaît pas trop. Tout marche comme sur des roulettes, pour l'instant, mais personne ne semble s'apercevoir que c'est trop beau pour durer. 

_Ils vivent l'instant présent. Après tout, ils peuvent très bien mourir le lendemain. Alors pourquoi pas ne pas en profiter tant qu'ils en ont encore le temps et l'occasion? 

_Ils exagèrent. Ca ne durera pas... Contrairement à la guerre. Je me demande d'ailleurs combien de temps cela va continuer. 

_Pas plus d'une semaine si cette opération réussit. C'est pour cela que nous y avons investi toutes nos forces, non?» 

Jered fit la moue et vida sa pochette de thé à longs traits. Marine avait eu l'esprit plus ouvert et plus optimiste que lui. Jered songea à quel point le destin pouvait se montrer capricieux. Après leur séparation, ils ne s'étaient revus qu'une fois, il y a un an, à la réunion des anciens élèves. Puis plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils se croisent deux jours auparavant, par hasard, au détour d'une coursive. 

«Une semaine, hein? lança-t-il laconiquement. L'Histoire nous enseigne que lorsqu'un conflit débute, tout le monde s'imagine qu'il ne durera pas longtemps. C'est là l'expression d'une crainte collective, celle d'une guerre épuisante et étalée dans le temps qui engloutira l'intégralité des ressources économiques et humaines d'une nation donnée. Le fait de penser que le conflit sera court leur apporte le confort de l'âme dont ils ont besoin pour partir au combat la fleur au fusil, sans trop se préoccuper de savoir si la guerre durera. C'est la raison pour laquelle après la Première Guerre Mondiale, tous les grands stratèges se sont efforcés de mener des actions courtes et décisives afin de conclure le conflit en un minimum de temps. C'est une tactique terriblement éprouvante mais qui satisfait les politiciens et l'opinion publique, comme si une guerre courte pouvait être moins horrible qu'une guerre qui dure cent ans... 

_Oh, je t'en prie, arrête ton baratin, soupira-t-elle. Tu m'as assez rabâché les oreilles à l'école avec ca, je n'ai pas envie de me taper ce genre de discussion ici aussi. 

_Désole, s'excusa Jered. 

_Non, c'est moi. Ton analyse de la situation est toujours plus réaliste que la mienne, mais tu as un défaut : tu as tendance à dramatiser les choses. Tu ne pourrais pas croire, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, à ce que dit Gihren ZABI?» 

Jered s'interrompit alors qu'il allait croquer dans son toast. Il resta la main en l'air et la bouche ouverte pendant une seconde, puis poursuivit son mouvement en haussant de nouveau les épaules. 

«Je ne me bats pas pour ses idéaux, tu le sais, répondit à voix basse. Side-3 est ma patrie et je n'aime pas la Fédération, O.K., mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à m'aliéner l'esprit avec ces foutus slogans racistes à la con. Parfois j'en viens même à me demander lequel des deux gouvernements est le plus pourri ! 

_Jered ! 

_Tu devrais boire ton café, coupa-t-il, il va refroidir. » 

Leur établissement scolaire était spécialisé en geo-politique spatiale, et Jered y avait récolté la ferme conviction que la politique était comparable à un champ de mines : moins il s'en approcherait, mieux il se porterait. Etant devenu en quelque sorte apolitique, il avait du cependant épouser à contrecœur les thèses Zeonistes lorsque la politique des Zabi s'était durcie. L'apolitisme étant un crime sur Side-3, Jered considérait qu'il valait mieux garder un profil bas. Marine soupira et renonça à approfondir le sujet. Elle entreprit d'injecter le sachet de sucre liquide dans sa pochette de café puis le porta à ses lèvres. Le café était déjà froid.


	9. chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 8 **

_VON BRAUN, 6 janvier, 03H52 heure locale, 01h52 GMT _

Anaïs Macleyn venait de passer deux heures sur la Colline aux étoiles à méditer sur l'incroyable rapidité avec laquelle les événements s'étaient enchaînés. Elle était finalement rentrée à l'hôtel sur le coup des trois heures et demie du matin, mais elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil. Appuyée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle regardait à présent avec tristesse la cité lunaire qui dormait paisiblement. Il y avait un an à peine, ils étaient encore tous là, réunis au même endroit, fêtant leur retrouvailles. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous dressés les uns contre les autres. Qui aurait pu prévoir cela ? Et quand bien même, auraient-ils pu empêcher la marche des événements ? Ils avaient chacun leurs opinions et il ne faisait pas de doute qu'à l'heure actuelle, chacun avait décidé d'en assumer la responsabilité, se rangeant d'un côté de la barrière ou de l'autre. La jeune femme ferma les yeux puis retourna se coucher lorsque le téléphone sonna. 

« Macleyn j'écoute ? dit-elle en décrochant. 

_Anaïs ? Euh... c'est moi. 

_Papa ? Tu te rends compte de l'heure qu'il est ici ? Il est presque quatre heures du matin ! 

_Et alors ? Ici il est une heure de l'après-midi, répondit son père en avisant sa tenue. Et je ne suis pas censé savoir quelle heure il fait sur la Lune. Enfin, trêve de bavardages, je t'appelle pour m'excuser. Je retire ce que je t'ai dit au téléphone hier soir. Je comprends que tu cherches à perpétuer les traditions familiales, mais ma contribution et celle de ton frère sont, à mon avis, amplement suffisantes. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu aies toi-même à porter les armes alors que ces rebelles de Side-3 s'agitent dans tous les sens... Et puis pense un peu à ta mère... 

_Papa, je t'ai déjà expliqué mon point de vue. L'affaire est sérieuse cette fois-ci. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'une simple agitation indépendantiste, c'est la guerre. Cela risque d'aller très loin, je suis bien placée pour savoir à quel point Side-3 est déterminée, Zeon mènera cette guerre jusqu'au bout s'il le faut. Je ne peux pas décemment rester les bras croisés alors que l'union fédérale fout le camp. 

_Allons, Anaïs. Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Où Side-3 trouverait-elle les moyens de faire la guerre à la Fédération? Ce ne sont rien de plus que de simples escarmouches provoquées par une poignée d'excités qui s'imaginent pouvoir défier l'armada fédérale. Guère plus qu'une lointaine colonie, une horde d'extraterrestres illuminés qui cherchent à se faire remarquer... 

_Dois-je te rappeler que beaucoup de mes amis font partie de ceux que tu appelles des «extraterrestres illuminés» ? Le fait qu'ils soient nés dans les colonies ne fait pas d'eux des êtres venus d'une autre galaxie. 

_Mais voyons, ça revient au même, ils ne sont pas nés sur Terre. 

_Papa ! coupa Anaïs, exaspérée. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, viens-en au fait au lieu de tourner autour du pot et insulter mes amis. 

_Bon, d'accord, ne t'énerve pas. Je m'excuse de t'avoir froissé mais cela ne changera en rien ma conception sur ces Spacenoïds. Pour en venir au fait, la nouvelle de ta réactivation d'officier de réserve a mis ta mère dans tous ses états et ton frère a du l'emmener prendre un petit bol d'air sur la côte nord ; Rans et elle sont partis ce matin à Cairns. Je te demande de faire marche arrière avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose. Si tu ne peux le faire pour moi, fais-le pour elle. Si tu veux, j'ai quelques amis haut placés qui me doivent quelques services et je pourrais demander ta démobilisation dans... 

_Papa ! Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit la hier soir ! Cette réactivation n'est pas une décision de l'armée, mais la mienne. J'ai demande à être réactivée ! 

_C'est une décision stupide ! Te faire réactiver ! Pour quelques ridicules et éphémères broutilles ! 

_Ephémères broutilles ? ! C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? 

_Parfaitement ! 

_Ah bon... ? Dans ce cas tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis pour ma petite personne. Si ce ne sont que d'éphémères broutilles, comme tu dis, tout sera terminé avant même que j'ai eu le temps de tirer un seul coup de feu. » 

L'expression de Christofer Macleyn se fit indécise. Il scruta le visage de sa fille, tentant de déceler une quelconque trace d'ironie sur les traits de la jeune femme. Puis, convaincu qu'elle était finalement parvenue à retourner ses propres arguments contre lui, il décida de ne pas poursuivre la conversation sur le sujet. Après tout, Anaïs semblait avoir pris sa décision et rien de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire ne pouvait à priori lui faire changer d'avis. 

« Bon, d'accord, concéda-t-il à contrecœur. Puisque tu le prends comme ça, je tacherais de convaincre ta mère lorsqu'elle sera de retour. 

_Tu ne vas pas les rejoindre ? interrogea Anaïs. 

_Non, je reste à Sydney. Ils ont besoin de moi à la base. 

_Je vois... bon, écoute papa, je te remercie de ton coup de fil mais il commence à se faire tard et il faut vraiment que j'aille me coucher. J'essaierai de t'appeler dès que possible, d'accord ? Allez, bonne nuit papa. 

_Mouais... C'est ça, euh... Bonne nuit. Et prend soin de toi. » 

Anaïs raccrocha le combine en soupirant. Apparemment les dernières nouvelles n'étaient pas encore parvenues sur Terre. Si son père avait su que Zeon déplaçait une station en direction de la Lune, il y aurait eu fort à parier qu'il serait venu la chercher lui-même avant qu'Island Iffish ne lui tombe dessus. Et il serait venu encore plus vite s'il avait su que sa fille chérie faisait partie de la deuxième vague d'assaut prévue pour la repousser. 

_5è flotte de Zeon, navire amiral, 6 janvier, 6h52 GMT _

L'amiral Jeyms Hazawell plia son manteau et entreprit de déballer le contenu de son attaché-case avant de s'asseoir. Il était cependant debout et au garde-à-vous huit minutes plus tard lorsque Gihren Zabi fit son entrée dans la salle d'état-major du SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX, suivit de l'amiral Aurillac. Ce dernier paraissait fatigué, les épaules voûtées comme par un poids énorme qui lui aurait fait courber prématurément l'échine. La responsabilité de cette opération était trop lourde pour lui, ou bien la compagnie du baron Gihren était aussi éprouvante qu'on le disait? 

Mark Powland semblait perdu dans ses pensées, Arlan Garahau tapotait nerveusement sur la table et les commandants de flottille présents autour de la table semblaient tendus lorsqu'ils se rassirent. 

Les lumières de la salle s'obscurcirent progressivement et la sphère holographique de trois mètres de diamètre fit son apparition au centre de la pièce. Les pupitres et claviers s'illuminèrent à leur tour d'une douce lueur bleutée éclairant le visage de chacun des six amiraux présents. Au centre de la sphère, l'objectif ultime de l'Opération British; à mi-chemin du bord, la Lune, avec à peu de distance, leur propre flotte. à l'extrême bord, beaucoup plus a l'ouest, Side-2, leur point de départ. Plusieurs séries de triangles rouges figuraient les positions présumées des différentes flottes fédérales mises en alerte. 

« Messieurs, commença le chef d'état-major d'Aurillac, ceci est une projection de la situation stratégique actuelle. Les informations portées ci-dessus ont moins d'une heure et nous ont été confirmées par nos unités de reconnaissance. Vous remarquerez la dispersion des flottes fédérales sur une très grande superficie. Actuellement, seules deux sont en position d'interception... La 4è et la.23è » termina-t-il en désignant deux triangles rouges situés à proximité de l'orbite lunaire. Plusieurs croix rouges firent alors leur apparition en divers lieux tout le long de l'équateur lunaire. 

« Vous avez ici une estimation des différents points d'interception possibles pour la flotte fédérale. De tous, celui-ci, poursuivit-il en éliminant tous les points sauf un, est de loin celui qui leur offre les meilleurs possibilités. Les Forces Fédérales disposent dans ce périmètre de trois bases militaires dans un rayon de cent kilomètres, figurant ici, ici et ici par ces cercles rouges; par ailleurs ce point sera à ce moment-là l'un des points les plus éloignés de Side-3. 

« Deux trajectoires s'offrent à nous pour contourner la Lune. La première aborde l'orbite lunaire par la face visible. Elle a pour avantage de nous amener au-dessus de Granada après avoir effectué une demi-orbite et de nous permettre de remplacer nos effectifs éprouvés par la contre-attaque fédérale. Cependant, cette trajectoire rallongerait notre route et nous exposerait inutilement, en outre elle n'offre aucun avantage tactique particulier. En raison de la nouvelle lune, nous avons opte pour la seconde approche, par la face cachée. Cette tactique nous permettra d'abord de nous ravitailler sur Granada et d'introduire nos renforts avant d'affronter la principale contre-offensive adverse. La face visible étant totalement plongée dans l'ombre, cela masquera sensiblement notre approche de la face orientale et limitera les moyens de détection visuels des Forces Fédérales. Sa traversée restera toutefois la partie la plus dangereuse de notre orbite et devra donc s'effectuer dans un black-out total. Notre tactique sera la suivante. » 

Le diagramme changea de forme, il y eu un plan rapproché et la Lune remplit bientôt les deux tiers de la sphère. Des lignes courbes figurant les trajectoires possibles zébrèrent temporairement la surface criblée de cratères puis disparurent aussi vite, laissant la place à d'autres points, d'autres trajectoires. 

« Notre force se séparera en deux groupes avant d'atteindre la Lune, laissant l'escorte de la station à la Flotte principale. La force de frappe A contournera le satellite en passant par l'hémisphère austral tandis que la force de frappe B passera par l'hémisphère boréal. Les deux flottes effectueront leur jonction au-dessus de la Mare Foecunditatis et commenceront à déblayer le passage pour la force principale qui atteindra le périmètre une demi-heure plus tard. Ace moment vous devrez avoir éliminé les deux tiers, sinon la moitié des vecteurs offensifs ennemis afin de leur ôter toute velléité de poursuite. » 

Tandis qu'il parlait, la ligne verte figurant leur progression se sépara en trois. Alors que le cylindre représentant la station continuait sur la lancée vers l'orbite lunaire, les deux autres triangles contournèrent l'astre, l'un par le pole nord, l'autre par le pole sud, pour se rejoindre sur l'autre face à la verticale de Mare Foecunditatis, ralliés peu après par la troisième formation. Les trois lignes vertes furent réunies en une seule s'éloignant rapidement de l'orbite pour la dernière partie du voyage. 

«Les instructions s'affichent en ce moment sur vos moniteurs personnels et vous seront intégralement transmises dans les disquettes qui sortiront à la fin du briefing. Des questions?» 

Aurillac parcourut la salle du regard mais tous les autres feignirent d'être plongés dans leurs moniteurs respectifs. Gihren Zabi intercepta son regard et esquissa un sourire. En tant que chef des armées, il aurait pu commander cette opération militaire lui-même, mais les hauts-cadres de l'armée, aussi assujettis au gouvernement qu'ils l'étaient, n'auraient pas apprécie cette main mise sur les opérations militaires dès le début du conflit. Il lui avait donc fallu ravaler sa frustration et nommer un officier général pour lui servir d'intermédiaire; le choix s'était donc porté sur l'amiral Godron Aurillac, mais pas par hasard. 

Le vieil homme était l'officier le plus âgé de l'armée et avait participé à la réorganisation des forces de défense de Side-3 en 0058 lorsque Zeon Daikun avait proclamé l'indépendance et la création de la République de Zeon. Aurillac était une figure emblématique et populaire au sein de l'armée et il constituait par conséquent un obstacle à l'hégémonie que lui-même tentait d'imposer. L'homme approchant à grands pas de l'âge de la retraite, Gihren n'en était que plus pressé de le voir se retirer de la scène. Or cette opération lui fournissait un excellent moyen de régler la question de la retraite du vieil officier. Gihren Zabi était pas sans savoir les problèmes de santé de l'amiral et son opposition lorsqu'il avait exposé le plan de l'Opération British devant le Haut-commandement. Mais Aurillac n'était pas un couard, encore moins un traître, et il avait accepté le commandement des opération sans broncher. L'Opération British était à tous les égards une responsabilité trop lourde pour son âge, et Gihren pouvait espérer en toute légitimité qu'une fois la mission accomplie, l'amiral prendrait définitivement sa retraite, sous les honneurs et en pleine gloire. Bien qu'il repoussa toute idée d'échec, il se disait également que dans une telle éventualité il n'aurait même pas à se justifier pour le faire exécuter. 

Jeyms Hazawell observa du coin de l'œil le duel visuel et strictement silencieux que se livraient les deux officiers, puis il se replongea dans l'études du diagramme qui s'affichait sous ses yeux. 

La tactique était simple. Si l'armée fédérale tenait à stopper la station, elle devrait mettre toutes les chances de son cote et rassembler toutes ses forces en une seule et même offensive; par conséquent elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de disperser ses forces tout le long de l'orbite lunaire. Cela signifiait que les deux forces de frappes mobiles auraient le champ libre pour contourner la Lune par les deux hémisphères, mais la perspective de devoir affronter en première ligne cette contre-attaque avec des effectifs fatigues ne lui plaisait guère. Les flottes de Garahau et d'Aurillac n'avaient pour l'instant pas encore engagé le combat avec l'ennemi, mais sa flotte et celle de Powland avaient mené la contre-offensive contre la Dixième flotte fédérale et il y avait eu des pertes. 

Un croiseur lourd de classe Tibet, cinq croiseurs Musaï, neuf escorteurs, quarante-six chasseurs et trente-six MS avaient été perdus. Par rapport aux effectifs totaux mis en œuvre, ce n'était qu'une fraction infime, mais les hommes étaient sur le pied de guerre depuis trois jours et ils étaient nerveux. On ne pouvait décemment pas leur demander de rester en alerte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et encore moins d'attaquer les premiers. L'adjonction de la Deuxième flotte de l'amiral Ketlynn Reymond et de la Troisième flotte du contre-amiral Azarel Falken avait pour but de soulager les troupes fatiguées lors de la troisième phase. Mais en fait il aurait fallu changer l'ordre de bataille pour que cela puisse avoir réellement de l'effet. Or ce n'était pas le cas et ces deux dernières flottes se voyaient offrir la partie la plus tranquille du voyage tandis qu'on les remettrait, eux, de nouveau en première ligne. 

Powland et lui se voyaient certes pour l'instant retirés de la première ligne de défense et relégués sur la troisième, mais le délai qui restait jusqu'à Granada était trop court à son goût pour que ses hommes aient le temps de réellement décompresser. Gihren devait bien en avoir conscience, mais l'affectation de la flotte Powland dans une des formations mobiles et de la sienne dans l'autre laissait supposer qu'il préférait avoir deux flottes aguerries dans chacune des deux. Et Hazawell savait qu'il était préférable de ne pas discuter les ordres de l'aîné des fils Zabi. 

Comme si tous les amiraux étaient donnes un signal secret, ils relevèrent la tête pratiquement au même moment et se tournèrent vers leur chef en secouant négativement la tête. 

« Bien, acquiesça Gihren du fond de son fauteuil d'un air satisfait. Puisqu'il n'y à pas de questions, je vous propose de clore la réunion.» 

Gihren Zabi se leva et tous l'imitèrent pour le saluer. Le chef suprême des forces de Zeon leur rendit leur salut et se retira avec Aurillac scotché sur les talons. 

_4èflotte fédérale, 6 janvier, 15H07 heure locale, 9h07 GMT _

Quelques kilomètres au-dessus de la surface lunaire, plusieurs formations de vaisseaux de guerre fédéraux se plaçaient avec lenteur au sein d'un vaste dispositif, tissant une toile infranchissable en un ballet silencieux et démesuré sous le regard du disque terrestre. 

Kenneth Marineris acheva de signer le registre que lui tendait une enseigne de vaisseau et mordit dans son sandwich sans quitter les moniteurs des yeux. Le lieutenant de vaisseau Kris Korolev vint se planter à cote de lui et fit mine d'étudier le schéma tactique. 

« Pensez-vous que ça va marcher? demanda le commandant entre deux bouchées. 

_Je n'en sais trop rien, répondit la jeune femme. Il est difficile de se faire une idée précise du potentiel offensif de l'ennemi avec les informations contradictoires que nous avons pu glaner ces trois derniers jours. Je ne sais pas si les témoignages recueillis sont tous dignes de foi; l'ennemi à pu répandre de fausses rumeurs.» 

Marineris acquiesça d'un signe de tête et entreprit d'engloutir son deuxième sandwich après une gorgée d'eau minérale. Les attaques de Zeon sur Side-1, 2 et 4 avaient été fulgurantes et bien souvent, les éléments des Forces Fédérales présents sur les lieux avaient été submergés, incapables de remédier à une situation désastreuse. Les unités de défense coloniales avaient été surprises au petit matin sans qu'il y ait eu un seul signe vraiment sérieux ou seulement inquiétant indiquant qu'une offensive générale était en préparation. 

Cela faisait en effet plus de deux ans que les bâtiments de brouillage de la Flotte de Zeon camouflés en bâtiments marchands jouaient à inonder l'espace de particules Minovsky à proximité de ces colonies. Cela avait tout d'abord eu pour premier effet de mettre les Forces Fédérales sur le qui-vive, mais au bout de quelques mois, il avait été clair que rien ne viendrait et les vaisseaux de guerre étaient retires. 

Par trois fois il y avait eu des alertes plus sérieuses impliquant l'intrusion de croiseurs Musaï, mais pas un seul MS. Leurs experts avaient alors cru que le but recherche était la guerre psychologique. Après quelques mois, le Haut-commandement lui-même avait fini par s'en désintéresser et avait retiré les effectifs surnuméraires des secteurs en question; il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que les unités restantes relâchent peu à peu leur vigilance jusqu'à ne plus réagir du tout. Et le véritable objectif de cette campagne de brouillage avait du se trouver là : leurrer la Flotte Fédérale jusqu'à lassitude et la mener à baisser sa garde pour mieux la surprendre. 

Lorsque au matin du 3 janvier des flots de particules Minovsky avaient brouillé tous les radars et inondé tous les canaux de communication, personne n'avait réagi, croyant de nouveau à une de ces fausses alertes. Jusqu'aux premiers échanges de tirs. Et même la, certains avaient cru à un canular. Mais les premiers rapports établis dans la hâte et la déroute avaient mis en évidence l'utilisation par Zeon d'un type d'arme tout nouveau, les Mobile-Suits, lointaines, mais alors fort lointaines évolutions des combinaisons spatiales mobiles! Les données restaient imprécises quant aux caractéristiques techniques de ces engins, le nombre d'appareils en service, leur puissance de feu... Ils étaient dans une ignorance consternante, et c'était dans de telles conditions qu'on avait envoyé la Dixième flotte se battre; pas étonnant qu'elle eut été défaite ! 

Il était devenu également évident que pour pallier son infériorité numérique, Zeon n'avait pas hésité à faire l'usage d'ogives nucléaires et autres moyens de destruction massive contre les éléments de l'armée fédérale. Ce que Marineris ne parvenait pas à comprendre, c'est la raison pour laquelle les rebelles s'en étaient pris aux populations civiles? La propagande fanatique des Zabi n'admettait-elle donc aucune autre communauté en dehors de la leur, vouant toutes les autres à l'extermination? Les rebelles continuaient leurs exactions sans que quiconque soit en mesure de les arrêter. 

A vrai dire, la Flotte Fédérale avait d'autres chats à fouetter: Island Iffish représentait depuis deux jours la priorité numéro un. La destination réelle d'Island Iffish restait toujours incertaine, mais la Lune et Side-4 étaient à présent directement dans la ligne de mire. La Onzième et la Douzième flotte ne pouvaient pas bouger de Lagrange 5 avant que la Neuvième et la Quatorzième n'arrivent de Luna 2. La Sixième flotte avait déjà quitte Side-1 malgré les combats et entamait une trajectoire d'interception qui devait la mener à mi-chemin entre Lagrange 5 et la Lune, au cas ou la contre-attaque lunaire échouerait. La Huitième flotte avait également quitte Luna 2 pour Side-4 quarante-six heures auparavant tandis que sur Terre, les effectifs des Deuxièmes, Cinquièmes, et Dix-Septièmes Flottes attendaient patiemment la prochaine fenêtre de tir qui ne viendrait pas avant trois jours. 

Pour le moment, seules les Quatrièmes et Vingt-Troisièmes flottes seraient en première ligne, épaulées par les unités de défense lunaires et les différents complexes militaires disséminés sur la face visible. Les effectifs se composaient de vingt croiseurs lourds de classe Magellan, cent quarante croiseurs de classe Saramis, quarante-deux bâtiments lance-engins, deux cent quarante escorteurs, torpilleurs et bâtiments spéciaux de toutes classes et soixante-dix bâtiments de support logistique pour ce qui était des bâtiments lourds. Le nombre de vecteurs mobiles se composait, effectifs lunaires compris, de mille cent chasseurs-bombardiers, cent vingt unités d'alerte avancée et de reconnaissance, ainsi que plusieurs centaines d'engins divers, des drones aux sondes-suicides automatiques. 

Des unités de détection automatiques avaient été placées tout le long de la frontière entre les deux faces pour prévenir toute incursion et d'énormes moyens avaient été mis en place pour repérer, calculer et prévoir quel serait l'angle d'incidence par lequel Island Iffish se présenterait, de quel côté elle passerait en premier, et à partir de quand et vers ou la station quitterait l'orbite lunaire. 

Les bâtiments continuaient leur manège silencieux et ce fut bientôt au tour du TRIESTE qui vint se placer à cote du STENVIJK de la 47è flottille à l'aide de ses propulseurs latéraux, tandis qu'a sa droite se rangeaient le MELBOURNE, l'ACAPULCO, le BEIRUT et le FIRENZE. 

L'amiral Tianm, qui avait reçu le commandement de la flotte combinée, avait opté pour une disposition linéaire, les deux flottes étant reparties en quatre groupes équivalents dispersés dans un périmètre de deux cents kilomètres autour de la Mare Foecunditatis. L'idée était qu'à l'annonce du passage d'Island Iffish sur la face obscure de la Lune, les Forces Fédérales enverraient une pluie de missiles balistiques et la flotte d'intervention à au devant de la station pour faire diversion, tandis que le reste de la flotte combinée se rapprocherait par arrière et la gauche, surgissant de la Mare Undarum et de la Mare Foecunditatis. 

Le flanc droit serait volontairement omis afin que la base de Tarentius puisse lancer la deuxième vague d'assaut ainsi que ses missiles nucléaires dont l'explosion devait pouvoir, en théorie, faire dévier la station de sa trajectoire. Chaque groupe de combat se composait de quatre-vingt seize bâtiments, toutes classes confondues, et devait fondre sur la station au même moment, abondamment soutenus par les missiles balistiques intercontinentaux et les chasseurs des différentes bases lunaires. Marineris savait qu'ils n'avaient pas droit à l'erreur, qu'il y aurait un assaut et un seul. 

_Base de Granada, cratère Daedalus,Lune, 6 janvier 23h14 heure locale, 11h14 GMT _

Le capitaine Reika Masarick surveillait l'embarquement de son groupe aérien avec la plus grande attention. Elle observait le personnel du dock spatial, la façon dont ils prenaient soin du matériel et de ce qu'ils transbordaient.Une lourde plate-forme mobile pénétra dans le monumental hangar par l'un des vingt-huit portails, chargée de quatre Zakus flambants neufs. Le véhicule longea le quai supérieur le long duquel étaient amarres une dizaine de croiseurs Musaï, puis s'arrêta au bout de la jetée 47. La, une grue s'avança jusqu'au niveau de la plate-forme tandis que des mécaniciens s'affairaient autour des câbles d'arrimages. La grue souleva alors avec lenteur les deux cent trente deux tonnes de métal et, après avoir assure de la stabilité de l'ensemble, relâcha la pression des freins et repartit en direction de l'ouverture béante du hangar à MS du croiseur à quelque cinquante mètres derrière. Là, les grues et bras mécaniques du vaisseau prirent le relais et se chargèrent de transborder les MS afin de les mettre en position verticale sur leurs plates-formes individuelles de maintenance. 

Le système de gravité artificielle étant neutralisé dans les docks spatiaux, des grappes de techniciens s'affairaient un peu partout à un sixième de G sur les différents systèmes à entretenir ou a mettre en place. Les flancs des fiers croiseurs étaient largement ouverts, vomissant des kilomètres de câbles et de ferraille, tandis que sur le quai inférieur de nombreux conteneurs attendaient d'être charges par les portes-cargo. 

Ce manège durait depuis deux jours et les vaisseaux avaient succédé les uns aux autres, les équipes travaillant sans relâche à tour de rôle afin que les deux flottes soient prêtes lorsque Island Iffish passerait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Lorsque le dernier Zaku de son escadrille fut embarqué, Reika quitta son poste d'observation sur le quai supérieur et se propulsa avec ses jambes en direction du sas jouxtant la passerelle. Elle s'aperçut un peu tard qu'elle avait oublié de nouer ses cheveux, et ceux-ci flottaient librement, soumis aux fantaisies de l'apesanteur; mais peu lui importait, elle était presque arrivée. Ramenant ses jambes devant elle afin d'amortir le choc, elle toucha la coque avec douceur puis se dirigea prudemment jusqu'aux marquages oranges électroluminescents indiquant l'entrée du sas. 

Arrivée près de l'ouverture, elle déverrouilla manuellement la poignée libérant la trappe d'accès et le tableau de commande. Tout en appuyant sur le bouton rouge, elle souleva les deux bras de la poignée et imprima un mouvement rotatif vers la droite jusqu'à faire un tour complet. La trappe se renfonça légèrement dans la coque et s'effaça sur la gauche en dévoilant le tableau de commande. La jeune femme pianota sur le clavier numérique le code secret à huit chiffres et entra lorsque la porte du sas s'ouvrit; une fois passée de l'autre côté, elle appuya sur le bouton commandant la fermeture et la porte étanche se referma en chuintant. Les docks étant eux-mêmes pressurisés, Reika n'eut pas à attendre la repressurisation du sas et traversa directement le vestibule situé derrière la passerelle. 

«Capitaine, salua-t-elle en entrant dans le poste de commande, l'embarquement de nos MS vient de s'achever. 

_Merci madame, répondit le capitaine de vaisseau Austin Vyper en faisant pivoter son siège. Vos pilotes ont-elles termine leurs préparatifs d'embarquement? 

_Oui capitaine. 

_Bien. Il ne reste donc plus que nous; le chargement du navire devrait se terminer dans une heure ou deux. Nous devrons quitter les docks à une heure zéro-zéro; si vous avez terminé vos propres préparatifs, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à l'heure du départ. 

_Merci beaucoup capitaine.» 

Un protocole particulier à bord des navires de la Flotte exigeait, lorsqu'il y avait deux capitaines, l'un commandant le groupe aérien, l'autre le navire lui-même, que seul le commandant de bord ait le droit de porter son grade devant tous les officiers. Le chef du groupe aérien était nommé Monsieur, ou Madame. Reika esquissa un sourire en coin et s'en fut dans les coursives après avoir salué Vyper. 

Cela faisait à peine deux semaines que son escadrille était installée sur Granada, et trois jours qu'on l'avait assignée sur le PERSEUS, prenant officiellement la nomination de 217è escadrille de combat. Mais depuis, rien. L'attente avait été longue et monotone pour la flotte, et ils avaient du rester enfermés dans les hangars casemates enfouis sous des tonnes de roche, alors que ce qu'ils désiraient, c'étaient s'ébattre et bouffer du Fed. Au lieu de cela, trois jours durant, la Deuxième flotte avait du se morfondre en attendant la troisième phase de l'Opération British, tandis que d'autres se couvraient de gloire sur d'autres champs de bataille. 

Pour des questions de discrétion, le Haut-Commandement avait formellement interdit les exercices en surface et depuis la campagne de répétition de l'Opération British menée deux mois auparavant sur Side-3, ni Reika, ni aucun autre pilote de MS de la flotte n'avait reçu l'autorisation de survoler la surface lunaire. Il fallait sans doute croire que le Haut-Commandement ne tenait pas à ce qu'une sonde de détection fédérale découvre tout à fait fortuitement l'existence de la dernière invention de leur armée; quoique depuis le début du conflit cette interdiction devint de moins en moins justifiable, les combats ayant laissé suffisamment de rescapés chez les Fédéraux pour qu'ils aient d'ores et déjà un portrait-robot du MS-06 ZAKU II. 

Reika arriva finalement devant sa cabine et après avoir introduit son code personnel, pénétra à l'intérieur. Celle-ci n'était pas très large, quinze mètres carrés à peine, le mobilier se réduisait à un lit encastrable, un petit bureau, une chaise, une table basse et deux fauteuils, le reste tel que penderie ou placard était savamment dissimulé dans les murs. 

La jeune femme s'assit sur son lit en soupirant puis entreprit de déballer le contenu de son paquetage réglementaire: quelques papiers officiels et ordres de mission, sa batterie d'uniformes et de combinaisons de vol ainsi que quelques effets personnels qu'elle traînait depuis son engagement neuf ans auparavant. Autant de signes attestant d'une vie privée aussi solitaire et vide qu'un naufrage perdu sur une lie desserte. Neuf années toutes consacrées à l'armée; elle avait tout donné, sa fougue, son courage, sa jeunesse.... 

Mais l'armée l'avait tiré de la misère et de l'ornière, elle avait quitté les taudis sur LE VERRIER pour trouver l'ordre et la discipline, mais aussi une famille sur qui elle pouvait compter, et qui ne la laisserait jamais tomber. Et la voilà à présent engagée dans ce qui promettait d'être la plus terrible opération militaire de tous les temps. Mais après? Que pouvait-elle espérer trouver à l'autre bout? La gloire? La mort? 

_6è flotte de Zeon, navire amiral, 6 janvier, 15h11 GMT _

Durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures, le disque lunaire n'avait cessé de croître, tandis que sur tribord arrière, le croissant terrestre gagnait progressivement en rotondité. Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait la nouvelle lune et l'angle d'approche de la flotte permettait de voir le satellite dans son dernier tiers. En revanche, avec son albédo cinq fois supérieur et une surface réfléchissante huit fois plus étendue, la Terre paraissait à présent énorme et éblouissante, comme un croissant obèse violemment illuminé par des projecteurs. L'absence de couches atmosphériques protectrices rendait la lumière réfléchie aveuglante et les baies vitrées du pont d'observation arrière du SLEIPNIR s'auto-teintaient afin de rendre la vue moins pénible. 

Sur bâbord arrière par contre, le champ de vision était entièrement occupé par Island Iffish, masse obscure et menaçante, immense mais morte. La population de la station avait été gazée alors que les unités du génie s'apprêtaient à fixer sur la coque les gigantesques propulseurs à fusion thermo-nucleaire. C'est donc au milieu des cadavres et dans un silence de mort que les équipes d'ingénieurs s'étaient frayés un chemin jusqu'à l'ancien centre de contrôle et avaient préparé la station pour son ultime voyage. 

Afin de fixer les propulseurs il avait fallu briser la coque vitrée, faire passer d'énormes foreuses qui avaient percé l'épaisseur de la coque huit heures durant de part et d'autre. Le plus éprouvant pour les équipes avait été de supporter pendant des heures l'horrible spectacle d'une station éventrée se dépressuriser en laissant s'échapper dans le vide tout ce qui passait à proximité de ces ouvertures béantes : faune, flore, population... 

A présent, la station avait eu le temps de se vider de tout ce qui était pas fixe, mais les maisons et les immeubles étaient encore emplis de corps sans vie. Comme si la station avait rechigné à laisser s'échapper la totalité de sa population, comme si elle avait craint de se vider de son sang. L'intérieur, jadis inondé de lumière et verdoyant, était maintenant sombre et grisâtre, toutes lumières éteintes, toute vie enfuie. 

Alexendra Satori s'efforça de ne pas penser aux corps qui hantaient la station et détourna son regard de la baie vitrée. Quelques lueurs vers la poupe indiquaient que les équipes du génie étaient de nouveau à l'ouvrage, sans doute en prévision du passage au-dessus de la Lune. Le ballet des MS et des engins spéciaux s'était intensifié ces dernières heures et deux bâtiments cargo de classe Pazock étaient accostés en permanence à proximité de chaque propulseur thermonucléaire. 

La jeune femme replia ses jambes sous son menton et tourna la tête vers tribord. Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant et de démesuré dans cette guerre, tant au niveau de l'échelle qu'au niveau humain. L'ampleur des moyens déployés par Side-3 pour obtenir par la force ce que le gouvernement fédéral lui refusait depuis onze ans était considérable et semblait dépasser de loin le cadre d'une simple guerre d'indépendance, comme si la famille Zabi tenait absolument à pulvériser la Flotte Fédérale tout entière et la neutraliser à n'importe quel prix avant de... Avant de quoi? Le duc Degwin avait-il encore un autre tour dans sa besace? La guerre se propagerait-elle encore plus loin? 

Bien que le moral des hommes fut haut, l'avenir restait incertain. Chacun voulait que le conflit se terminât le plus tôt possible, mais chacun voulait également anéantir les Forces Fédérales. Les gens semblaient avoir perdu le sens de la mesure et dissertaient avec enthousiasme comme s'il pouvaient changer le monde, mais ils perdaient au fur et à mesure de leur conversation tout sens des réalités, toute considération pour l'aspect humain de cette guerre.Jusqu'à présent, tous les combats s'étaient déroulés dans l'espace, vaisseaux contre vaisseaux, MS contre chasseurs, rien que des machines contre d'autres machines dans lesquelles se noyaient leurs équipages humains, réduits à de simples voyants lumineux sur un moniteur. Dans ces conditions il ne devenait pas étonnant que les pilotes oublient qu'il y en avait d'autres, des êtres humains comme eux aux commandes des engins qu'ils abattaient et que la guerre n'avait rien d'un jeu d'arcade. 

Le même constat pouvait également s'appliquer à l'Opération British: que voyaient donc tous les autres? La mission avec un grand M qui permettrait au duché de remporter la victoire ou une opération froidement menée qui aboutirait à la mort de milliers voire de millions de personnes? Se rendaient-ils bien compte qu'à l'autre bout de la station des gens tout à fait semblables à eux-mêmes trouveraient une mort affreuse? Plus les jours passaient, plus Alexendra en doutait: les rapports de combats des deux premiers jours indiquaient en effet une nette tendance au massacre. 

Ses propres sentiments pour opération British étaient mitigés; en tant que citoyenne de Side-3 et officier de la Flotte, elle était fière de participer à l'action décisive de cette guerre-eclair. Le discours de Gihren ZABI deux jours auparavant n'avait laissé guère de doutes sur le choix auquel le Parlement Fédéral serait confronte au terme de l'opération. Dans quatre jours, ce serait l'armistice et la fin du cauchemar. Mais le prix de la victoire était pas trop élevé? 

La perspective de voir la station atteindre son objectif ne pouvait qu'effrayer la jeune femme; les discussions entre officiers et même entre hommes de troupe démontraient que ceux-ci préféraient éviter le sujet, bien qu'ils en fussent tous conscients. Fallait-il croire qu'on évitait d'en parler afin de ne pas se laisser distraire, alors que ladite opération était toujours en cours? Où était-ce afin dans le but de fuir le poids de la responsabilité? 

Le MIDGARD qui croisait mille mètres plus haut ouvrit les portes de son hangar et alluma ses balises de lancement, laissant derrière lui un sillage luminescent vert. Un bras télescopique déploya sa structure décharnée sur soixante mètres à l'extérieur du navire et le système de largage roula le long du rail, un MS à son extrémité. Le crochet qui maintenait le lourd MS s'arrêta en bout de rail tandis que s'abaissaient les énormes déflecteurs de jets; le hangar désormais protégé du souffle par ces épais panneaux métalliques, le pilote du Zaku put passer en mode de catapultage et se préparer au largage.Le poste de contrôle de largage donna le feu vert et désamorça le crochet. Le Zaku bondit en avant; le pilote poussa la manette des gaz à fond et le MS s'élança furieusement sur la piste lumineuse marquée par les balises. Le largage confirmé, le poste de contrôle rapatria le crochet et ordonna que le prochain MS y fût fixé. Trente secondes plus tard, Jered Thomson quittait à son tour le pont d'envol. 

_Lune, 6 janvier, 21h45 heure locale, 18h45 GMT _

La navette entama sa descente vers la base fédérale de Gutenberg, laissant derrière elle les deux chasseurs d'escorte regagner une orbite plus haute. Le pilote contacta la tour de contrôle pour prendre connaissance des paramètres de navigation puis mena son appareil jusqu'au point indiqué, où un rayon de guidage émis par une station de contrôle l'aida à parfaite sa descente vers le spatioport. 

Durant toute la phase d'approche, l'amiral Victor Tianm scruta la surface lunaire, observant les installations militaires qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en approchait. 

La base fédérale de Gutenberg, située dans le cratère lunaire du même nom, était le quartier général du versant oriental de la Lune. Comme la plupart des installation militaires lunaires, le port spatial était situé au centre du cratère, entouré par la première barrière de systèmes de défense, composée de missiles sol-air et de batteries antiaériennes, puis venaient autour les différents docks spatiaux pour appareils de faible tonnage, aires de catapultage et de lancement des chasseurs. A la périphérie venait la seconde barrière de défense, puis la troisième et la quatrième, directement enfouies dans les parois internes et externes du cratère; les différents avant-postes pouvaient quant à eux s'étendre jusqu'à dix kilomètres aux alentours. Le poste de commandement, lui, était situe sous terre, comme la plupart des installations, ne laissant affleurer à la surface qu'une faible partie des systèmes offensifs et défensifs. 

«Amiral, interrompit l'hôtesse, nous allons décélérer. Vous êtes invité à boucler votre ceinture, s'il vous plaît. 

_Merci beaucoup, répondit-il.» 

L'amiral Tianm boucla sa ceinture de sécurité et attendit patiemment que la navette perdit progressivement de l'altitude et de la vitesse. A un kilomètre de la base, le premier rayon de guidage fut coupé pour être aussitôt relayé par un second qui amena directement la navette au-dessus de l'ouverture béante du dock spatial trois. Le pilote enclencha ses rétrofusées pour ralentir la descente et sortit ses patins; lorsque la navette fut posée et que les crochets de fixation l'eurent solidement calé sur la plate-forme d'atterrissage, le pilote coupa les moteurs et celle-ci put entamer sa descente sous terre. Cent mètres plus bas, la plate-forme mobile s'arrêta à un carrefour, glissa vers le tunnel de gauche sur sept cents mètres puis vers l'avant sur cinq cents mètres pour stopper définitivement devant l'aire de parquage 31A. 

La plate-forme d'atterrissage immobilisée, les équipes de maintenance se ruèrent aussitôt vers la navette, tantôt avec le tuyau d'air conditionne, tantôt avec des câbles électriques. Un véritable ballet se mit en mouvement autour de l'appareil qui se retrouva bientôt en train d'exhaler de long soupirs par ses trappes de visites et ses aérateurs. La passerelle d'accès fut rapidement arrimée à la cabine et l'équipage put ouvrir la porte. 

Tianm sortit en premier, suivi de son aide de camp et son chef d'état-major. Un jeune capitaine de frégate l'attendait à la sortie de la passerelle et se mit au garde-à-vous à son arrivée. 

«Amiral Tianm ? Je suis le capitaine André Danyelev. Le contre-amiral Van Tran vous souhaite la bienvenue sur Gutenberg mais vous présente ses excuses pour n'avoir pu vous accueillir en personne. L'absence du vice-amiral O'Connor perturbe quelque peu notre organisation hiérarchique et l'amiral Van Tran est très occupé. » 

Tianm acquiesça de la tête, indiquant qu'il comprenait, lui rendit son salut et exprima le désir de se rendre immédiatement au poste de commandement. 

«Par ici messieurs.» 

Le jeune capitaine se remit respectueusement au garde-à-vous et ouvrit la marche. 

L'amiral Tianm traversa le hall d'accueil sans perdre de temps et suivit son guide à travers le dédale de couloirs et la succession de salles. Le décor à vrai dire était d'une morne uniformité, comme toutes les bases spatiales fédérales, et ne méritait pas le moindre coup d'œil. Des couloirs de section rectangulaire arrondis sur les coins, lesquels étaient parcourus par les néons éclairants; une main courante tout le long à mi-hauteur, des consoles de communication ou des interphones tous les vingt mètres et des indications directionnelles inscrites à la fois sur les murs, sur le sol et au plafond,. De temps à autre la monotonie du couloir était interrompue par une porte blindée affublée de son inséparable digicode, parfois même d'un identificateur rétinien. Le tout moulé dans un gris acier entrecoupé par les marquages de signalisation blancs. 

La petite délégation s'arrêta finalement devant une porte flanquée de trois gardes et de l'indication suivante : Poste de commandement, niveau 05A, section 10-001A. Le premier nombre indiquait que l'on se trouvait au cinquième niveau au-dessous de la surface lunaire, la lettre A indiquait qu'il s'agissait du secteur A, la section 10-001A qu'il s'agissait du bloc 001 compartiment A de la section 10. La porte s'ouvrit en coulissant, dévoilant le centre opérationnel de la base de Gutenberg. Trois écrans monumentaux occupaient les murs de la salle. Au-dessus, au-dessous et partout ou il restait de la place sur les murs, on ne voyait qu'écrans de contrôle et moniteurs; des pupitres et des consoles étaient reparties un peu partout sur toute la surface disponible et des tableaux à affichage transparents se dressaient un peu partout, entoures par une multitudes d'opérateurs affaires. 

Un grand asiatique d'une cinquantaine d'années s'approcha du groupe à grands pas, l'air préoccupé. 

«Amiral Tianm ? salua-t-il sans préambule. Bienvenue sur Gutenberg, je suis le contre-amiral Van Tran, commandant par intérim du district lunaire. Nous n'attendions plus que vous. Nous... Nous avons un petit problème. Jabrow vient de nous transmettre par faisceau compressé des directives de dernière minute: le plan de bataille est modifié. 

_Ah!...» 

L'amiral Tianm aspira une grande bouffée d'air et se força à rester calme. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Grand Quartier Général changeait un plan de bataille à la dernière minute, cela semblait être devenu une habitude depuis ces trois derniers jours et en général cela n'avait rien donné de bon. Van Tran croisa son regard et acquiesça silencieusement, comprenant le désarroi et l'agacement qui devait saisir le commandant de la Quatrième flotte. Il l'invita donc à s'approcher de la table où un plan en trois dimension figurant la Lune et ses abords se dressait déjà, soumis à l'examen attentif de sept officiers. 

«Amiral Tianm, je vous présente le général de division Igor Sarenko, commandant en chef des forces aérospatiales du district lunaire, le général de brigade Pierre McCallum, commandant de la base de Lansberg, le colonel Elias Irvine, commandant de la base de Gutenberg, le colonel Maximilien Nishimoto de la base de Tarentius, le colonel Georgio Zennick de la base d'Aristarque et le colonel Armand Ehadlhi de la base de De Gasparis. Je crois que vous connaissez déjà le contre-amiral Jeyms Lazlo, commandant de la Vingt-troisième flotte.» 

Tianm salua respectueusement ses collègues et prit place sur un des fauteuils entourant la table. La Lune trônait au centre du diagramme, tournant lentement sur elle-même, séparée en deux parties par une mince ligne rouge, la face éclairée et la face nocturne. L'équateur était figuré par une ligne pointillée jaune, les complexes militaires lunaires par des cercles bleus, les unités mobiles ainsi que les Quatrièmes et Vingt-troisièmes flottes par des triangles numérotés de même couleur mais de tailles différentes. Le dispositif était encore loin d'être terminé, il manquait encore un tiers de la Quatrième flotte et la moitié de la Vingt-troisième, mais le planning de l'Opération Atlas était respecté tel qu'il avait été édicté par Jabrow très tôt en début de matinée. Qu'espérait donc le GQG en modifiant le plan de bataille au dernier moment? 

«Alors? commença Tianm. Qu'est-ce que Jabrow a trouvé de lumineux pour nous l'annoncer en dernière minute? 

_Le GQG est insatisfait du retard que nous avons accumulé et craint que nous ne soyons prêts à temps. L'amiral Kessling a donc décidé d'adopter des mesures d'urgences et de prendre les devants. Les bases de Lansberg, De Gasparis et Aristarque ont reçu l'ordre de lancer chacune dans quatre heures quinze minutes trois salves de trente missiles à ogives nucléaires. Le but est de tenter de dévier la station, à défaut de dégarnir son escorte avant qu'elle n'entre dans le champ gravitationnel lunaire. L'Opération Atlas devra cependant être maintenue selon l'horaire prévu, sauf contrordre.» 

Trois cercles sur la bordure occidentale se mirent à clignoter, deux dans l'hémisphère nord, l'autre dans l'hémisphère sud, puis plusieurs lignes fusèrent à travers l'espace en direction de la station, représentée un peu plus loin par un petit cylindre rouge. 

«Sans l'appui de vecteurs mobiles?» 

Sarenko opina du chef. 

«Pourquoi pas? lança le colonel Ehadlhi. Nos installations sont actuellement les plus proches de la trajectoire ennemie. Si nous parvenons à lancer Island Iffish hors du champ gravitationnel ou même à la détruire, je pense que nous aurons déjà réalisé un grand exploit. 

_Vous pensez réellement ce que vous dites? coupa McCallum.» 

Ehadlhi se tut et lui lança un regard interrogateur. 

«Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que nous parviendrons à arrêter la station avec nos seuls missiles, sinon la solution aurait été beaucoup plus simple dès le début: il aurait suffit de balancer l'intégralité de notre arsenal nucléaire! Si vous vous imaginez que la flotte de Zeon attendra nos missiles les bras croisés, vous vous nourrissez d'illusions. La destruction de la Dixième flotte devrait nous avoir servi de leçon, leurs moyens d'interception sont supérieurs aux nôtres. Enfin... On peut espérer à la rigueur que cette attaque leur rendra l'approche lunaire un peu plus difficile. 

_Qui a donné le feu vert pour l'utilisation de l'arme nucléaire? demanda Tianm. Kessling? 

_Non, Pawris, répondit Van Tran. Le temps pressait et il semble qu'il soit passé par-dessus le Parlement. 

_Vous n'êtes pas sérieux? demanda McCallum. Nous allons nous retrouver avec les politiques sur le dos pour usage non-autorisé de vecteurs nucléaires! 

_Je n'en suis pas si sûr, contra Lazlo. Nous sommes en état de guerre, et le Parlement ne peut se permettre de discuter ni de contrevenir aussi aisément aux décisions du GQG qu'en temps de paix. Le Premier Ministre nous soutient, il va sans doute invoquer le manque de temps ou je ne sais quel cas de force majeur pour leur faire avaler la pilule. Vous savez comment sont les technocrates, poursuivit-il en haussant les épaules avec mépris, s'il fallait passer par la voie officielle, on y serait encore dans un an.» 

Tianm tourna le dos à ses confrères et étudia le plan général sur le mur opposé. 

«Quelle va être la tactique d'interception? demanda-t-il pour changer le cours de la conversation. 

_Jabrow a sélectionné le missile de croisière AM-37 Hellhound à ogive nucléaire, commença Van Tran. Le Hellhound est équipé d'un brouilleur actif de type Puzzle 2, d'une tête-chercheuse ultra-sophistiquée à programmation multiple de chez Genom, un ordinateur de poursuite muni d'un calculateur de trajectoire, d'un identificateur d'obstacles et d'un désignateur-laser intégré. à vingt-trois heures heure de Greenwich, les trois bases lanceront trois salves synchrones de trente missiles chacune à cinq à dix minutes d'intervalle, soit trois vagues de quatre-vingt-dix missiles. Les missiles seront lancés à l'aide de fusées porteuses de type Minerva 3 jusqu'à une distance de six mille kilomètres de l'objectif. Après, les Hellhounds seront livrés à eux-mêmes. A trois mille kilomètres de l'objectif, les ordinateurs commenceront leur travail de recherche et les tètes chercheuses sélectionneront leurs cibles; à peu près un tiers des missiles devra être programmé pour intercepter les vaisseaux de la flotte ennemie, le reste pour la station. Les trois vagues emprunteront trois trajectoires différentes, la première contournera l'objectif par bâbord et devra l'aborder par-dessous et par l'arrière; la seconde passera par tribord et la dernière de front. Selon nos calculs, les trois vagues entreront dans le périmètre de défense ennemi à peu près en même temps. Toujours selon nos estimations, même avec seulement cinquante pour cent de coups au but, il devrait y avoir suffisamment de puissance destructrice pour vaporiser la moitié de la station. 

_Et si le taux d'interception de Zeon est supérieur? 

_Alors nous n'auront plus qu'à courir aux abris...»


	10. chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 9 **

_Base Fédérale de Lansberg, Lune,6 janvier, 17h55 heure locale, 22h50 GMT _

Le général Pierre McCallum consulta sa montre puis releva les yeux vers les écrans de contrôle. La vaste salle de commandement de la base de Lansberg était en effervescence depuis plus de quatre heures, et son retour une heure auparavant n'avait fait qu'accroître la tension qui régnait en ces lieux. 

Afin de minimiser les soupçons de l'ennemi, on avait placé la base sous très haute surveillance, tout accès aux installations ayant été interdit, de même les sorties, les activités en surface, et cela durant la totalité de l'alerte. Les préparatifs de lancement s'étaient déroulés avec autant de discrétion que possible, mais on ne pouvait écarter tout risque de fuite ; les services de renseignements de Zeon étant réputés pour leur efficacité. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant des leurs puisque peu d'informations avaient filtré de l'autre bord depuis vingt-quatre heures, en dehors de la désastreuse interception avortée de la Dixième flotte. La Vingt-troisième flotte avait envoyé six appareils d'alerte avancée accompagnés de deux escadrilles de chasseurs quatre heures plus tôt, mais aucun d'entre eux n'était parvenu à approcher la flotte ennemie de suffisamment près pour recueillir des informations valables. En attendant que la flotte de Zeon fasse son approche de l'orbite lunaire, la base d'Aristarque avait lancé une demi-heure auparavant deux satellites de reconnaissance, en remplacement des quatre que Zeon avait abattu l'avant-veille. Même si l'attaque nucléaire échouait, ils sauraient ainsi dans un peu moins de huit heures quels étaient les effectifs adverses. 

« Les aires de lancement sont dégagées, mon général, annonça un opérateur assis à sa droite. 

_Bien. L'ordinateur a-t-il livré les paramètres de tir ? 

_Affirmatif, trajectoire d'interception calculée. Les paramètres sont programmés dans les têtes chercheuses en ce moment même. 

_Bien... Confirmez la synchronisation avec les bases d'Aristarque et De Gasparis et armez les silos sitôt la confirmation reçue. » 

McCallum consulta de nouveau sa montre et s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il répétait le même geste pour la quatrième fois en cinq minutes. La nervosité sans doute. Il n'empêche qu'il regardait encore sa montre lorsque la confirmation des deux autres bases parvint quarante secondes plus tard. 

« Confirmation reçue, mon général. De Gasparis et Aristarque viennent de synchroniser leur compte à rebours sur le notre. 

_Estimation compte à rebours ? 

_H moins sept minutes, trente-neuf secondes. 

_Armez les silos de lancement. 

_A vos ordres. Silos de lancement un à trente armes. Dégagement du pas de tir, vérifié. 

_Engagez le compte à rebours-lancement. 

_Séquence de tir engagée, compte à rebours-lancement engagé. De Gasparis, Aristarque : confirmation compte à rebours-lancement engage. » 

Un compte à rebours à six chiffres apparut en haut à droite de tous les écrans et la salle entière sembla retenir son souffle. Tapis au fond de leurs silos, les trente premiers missiles à charge nucléaire exhalaient leur haleine de mort, fusant de leurs orifices de longs jets d'oxygène liquide aussitôt aspirés par de puissantes gaines d'aération avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se transformer en plaques de givre. Les bras mécaniques se retirèrent, emportant avec eux la plupart des câbles reliant les engins au système informatique de la base. Les plates-formes de support se rétractèrent à leur tour, laissant à la plate-forme supérieure le soin de maintenir chaque missile en place jusqu'à la dernière minute. Les chiffres indiquant les dixièmes et les centièmes de secondes continuaient à défiler à toute allure, tandis que les chiffres des minutes et des secondes semblaient s'égrener avec une infinie lenteur. 

McCallum sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya la sueur qui perlait de son front. Depuis sa nomination à ce commandement huit ans auparavant, jamais il n'avait pensé que viendrait le jour redouté ou il aurait à lancer son arsenal sur un véritable objectif. A dire vrai, il y avait fort à parier que nul au sein des Forces Fédérales eut jamais cru possible d'avoir à utiliser le matériel de guerre dans des conditions de conflit réel. 

L'unification des nations un siècle plus tôt avait conforté chacun dans l'opinion que plus aucune guerre était désormais possible, et c'est dans cette quiétude que les Forces Fédérales avaient été constituées. Le monde désormais unifié, on ne pouvait guère craindre qu'une « invasion extra-terrestre » pour menacer la Terre, et la Flotte Spatiale avait plus fonction de force de police chargée de maintenir la paix qu'une force de frappe. 

Mais la situation dégénérant entre la Terre et ses colonies, il avait fallu renforcer ses moyens ; au début plus pour intimider les Spacenoïds que dans l'optique d'une guerre. Le gouvernement voyant toujours les choses en grand mais manifestement pas suffisamment loin, l'armée s'était vue dotée d'une formidable armada de vaisseaux spatiaux, à présent totalement obsolètes face aux MS ennemis. 

« Heure H moins cinq minutes un zéro, mon général, annonça un opérateur. » 

McCallum acquiesça et fit signe à son premier officier. Le colonel Roberto Lancôme et lui sortirent leur clé codée dans un parfait synchronisme et, après s'être assurés de la coordination de leur geste, introduisirent chacun leur clé dans l'orifice prévu sur la console tactique et lui imprimèrent un mouvement rotatif vers la droite. Tous les voyants rouges virèrent instantanément au vert. 

« Systèmes de sécurité désamorcés, séquence de lancement finale engagée. Compte à rebours final H moins cinq zéro zéro. De Gasparis, Aristarque, synchronisation confirmée. » 

A présent, plus personne ne bougeait dans la salle de contrôle. Les bruits de conversations animées avaient cessé pour ne laisser la place qu'aux couinements électroniques des consoles informatiques et à un silence terrifié. Les yeux rivés sur le moniteur principal, tous scrutaient avec angoisse la position supposée de la force ennemie sur le schéma tactique. 

« Distance estimée de la flotte de Zeon ? demanda Lancôme. 

_Distance estimée quatorze mille cinq cents kilomètres. 

_Temps d'interception ? 

_Approximativement une heure, cinquante minutes. 

_Décompte ? 

_H moins trois minutes. 

_Ouvrez les silos de lancement. 

_Ouverture des silos de lancement un à trente confirmée. De Gasparis et Aristarque accusent réception, silos ouverts.» 

Le colonel Lancôme jeta un regard circulaire sur la salle puis reporta son attention vers les écrans alors que tous les chiffres semblaient s'obstiner à évoluer avec une lenteur exaspérante vers le moment fatidique. Les radars longue portée, malgré le brouillage, n'indiquaient aucune présence ennemie aux abords de leur espace aérien. La base ennemie de Granada n'ayant entamé aucune action contre eux, il fallait croire que pour une fois ils étaient parvenus à prendre de vitesse leurs services de renseignements. La décision de l'attaque avait été prise en très peu de temps et le délai était trop court pour que Zeon puisse préparer une contre-attaque et la lancer contre eux. Il aurait fallut pour cela envoyer une force armée sur orbite, l'envoyer contourner la Lune puis redescendre sur les sites des trois bases. Mais le délai était beaucoup trop court ; aucune armée, même celle de Zeon, était capable d'élaborer une tactique, monter une contre-attaque et la mener à terme, le tout en quelques minutes ! 

« H moins trente secondes. Vérification finale pour verrouillage trajectoire, confirmée. Champ de tir dégagé, aucun obstacle en vue. 

_Systèmes de sécurité terminaux déverrouillés, missiles pares au lancement. 

_H moins dix secondes... Huit... Sept... Six... Cinq... Quatre. » 

Les dernières plates-formes de support se retirèrent, laissant chaque missile livre à lui-même tandis que les tuyères vomissaient déjà leurs torrents de feu. 

« Trois... Deux... Un... Mise à feu ! » 

Les trente missiles de croisière s'arrachèrent de leur confinement dans un ouragan de flammes, sectionnant les derniers câbles qui, par le truchement des impulsions électriques, leur maintenaient encore la bride quelques secondes auparavant. Les projectiles s'élancèrent dans le vide, brûlant leur combustible à une vitesse folle et laissant derrière eux une longue traînée lumineuse. 

« Mise à feu confirmée. 

_Missiles un à trente, lancement confirmé ! Première salve, trajectoire confirmée. 

_De Gasparis et Aristarque confirment la mise à feu et le lancement de leurs missiles. » 

McCallum relâcha bruyamment sa respiration, comme si pendant tout ce temps il en avait oublié de respirer. La première vague de quatre-vingt-dix missiles était à présent en route pour son destin. La deuxième suivrait à cinq minutes d'intervalle, puis la dernière, dix minutes plus tard sitôt le remplacement des missiles effectué par rotation dans les soixante silos de chacune des bases. à présent, le sort en était jeté et il ne leur restait plus qu'a patienter. 

_ _

_Croiseur DE LANNES, 7è flotte de Zeon, 7 janvier, 00h30 GMT _

Le voyant d'alerte s'alluma sur la console du lieutenant de vaisseau Martin Kordin. Le jeune officier pianota sur quelques touches pour obtenir un supplément d'informations avant de s'adresser à son commandant de bord. 

« Capitaine, le 923è groupe d'alerte avancée, indicatif Oracle-315 nous signale une importante formation en approche à l'extrême limite de leur champ de détection. 

_Estimation et nature ? demanda le capitaine de vaisseau Gerart Ostenbrück. 

_Estimation nombre, soixante-dix... Non, entre quatre-vingts et quatre-vingt-dix. Origine probable, missiles de croisière... Origine confirmée par Oracle 158, missiles de croisière AM-36 Hellhound, nombre : quatre-vingt-dix. Vitesse d'approche estimée, huit mille kilomètres heure, distance deux-cinq-un-zéro, délai avant impact... dix-neuf minutes zéro-deux. 

_Capitaine, fit-il à son officier en second, annulez l'alerte jaune et placez l'équipage en alerte rouge. Enseigne Trabicks, transmettez ces informations au DESAIX et au SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX, code prioritaire rouge. 

_A vos ordres. » 

L'enseigne de seconde classe Hector Trabicks appuya sur une série de boutons, brancha son casque sur le canal prioritaire et entra en contact avec le centre des opérations sur le DESAIX, vaisseau amiral de la Dixième flotte. 

_5è Flotte de Zeon, navire amiral, 7 janvier, 00h31 GMT _

« Amiral, le DE LANNES nous transmet un rapport préliminaire d'une de ses unités d'alerte avancée. Avons repéré importante formation de missiles de croisière AM-36 Hellhound, relèvement moins trois degrés trois, tribord deux-six. Distance deux-cinq-zéro-zéro, nombre quatre vingt-six, je répète, neuf-zéro. Estimation impact dans dix-neuf minutes.» 

L'amiral Gordon Aurillac fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Gihren Zabi. A son grand étonnement, il put lire une légère surprise sur le visage de ce dernier, rapidement remplacée par un sourire sardonique. Gihren resta tranquillement assis sur son siège, croisant les mains d'un air satisfait. Anticipant les ordres d'Aurillac, Gihren prit la parole le premier. 

« Ordre à la Sixième et à la Huitième Flotte, dit-il en se levant. à tous les bâtiments porte-missiles à portée de tir, avancez à l'encontre de la menace. Lancez les antimissiles et les leurres passifs. Ordre d'interception sur cap vecteur Delta-Zoulou neuf-treize pour tous les MS disponibles et ordre de disperser des leurres actifs sur leur passage. Exécution ! » 

Gihren se rassit calmement. Cette attaque par missiles avait été considérée parmi les possibilités de ripostes ennemies lors des simulations et il s'y était attendu. Pourtant Gihren, qui n'avait reçu aucune information en provenance de Granada venant infirmer ou confirmer cette hypothèse, l'avait reléguée au fond de son esprit. 

Jusqu'à présent, les informations transmises par les services de renseignement dépendant du commandement de sa sœur Kycillia étaient révélées d'une redoutable exactitude, arrivant toujours en temps et en heure. Mais manifestement, il y avait des limites à tout : leur quartier général lunaire n'avait transmis aucune information quant à un lancement de missiles à partir des bases lunaires fédérales. 

Selon toute probabilité les missiles avaient du être tirés plus d'une heure auparavant, et bien que la rotondité de la Lune ait pu cacher le lancement, la trajectoire des missiles aurait pu être observée de Granada même sans l'aide des satellites d'observation. Gihren ZABI n'aimait pas l'imprévu. Cela mettait certes du piment dans la vie, comme disait souvent son frère Dozel, mais lui préférait les plans rondement menés comme des mécaniques bien huilées. 

« Aurillac, que savez-vous des Hellhounds ? 

_Ce sont des missiles de croisière longue portée à ogive nucléaire, tires à partir de bâtiments spéciaux ou à partir du sol à l'aide de fusées d'appoint. Ils sont équipés de calculateurs de visée Eastinghouse APWQ-8 et disposent en outre d'un ordinateur intégré leur permettant de modifier leur trajectoire, d'éviter les obstacles. On parle également d'un modèle AM-37 en cours de développement doté d'un brouilleur actif de type Puzzle 2. Deux types d'ogives disponibles: uranium ou plutonium. Les têtes chercheuses sélectionnent leurs cibles à partir de trois milles kilomètres mais ne se verrouillent réellement dessus que sur les soixante derniers kilomètres. 

_Cela nous laisse donc avec un peu moins de quinze minutes pour les intercepter. » 

_86è flottille de Zeon, 7 janvier, 00h34 GMT _

La frégate lance-missiles JEANNE D'ARC filait maintenant à pleine vitesse, suivie par onze autres bâtiments du même type, toutes armes dehors et systèmes de visée balayant au maximum. 

« Distance de l'objectif ? tonna le capitaine Wilfried Terence. 

_Un-neuf-sept-zéro. Contact radar négatif. Oracle 317 et 319 nous envoient une simulation de la formation ennemie. 

_Une solution de tir ? 

_Affirmative à soixante-dix pour cent. 

_Alors illuminez ! Assurez-vous qu'aucun missile n'a été délaissé et faites feu ! » 

Dix secondes plus tard, le JEANNE D'ARC lâchait une trentaine antimissiles Perseus guides sur la zone par faisceau-laser au rythme de quatre à la seconde, imite par huit des onze autres bâtiments. Les quelque deux cent soixante-dix antimissiles se ruèrent à la rencontre des Hellhounds à la vitesse de sept mille kilomètres/heure, à raison de trois Perseus pour un Hellhound. 

« Estimation du temps d'interception ? 

_Un peu moins de sept minutes. » 

Le décompte défilait sur l'écran principal tandis qu'un moniteur auxiliaire affichait la trajectoire des Perseus. Les têtes chercheuses se braquèrent sur la zone pointée par le signal de guidage laser lance par le JEANNE D'ARC puis balayèrent l'espace devant eux afin d'acquérir leurs objectifs. Mais la distance séparant les navires porte-missiles des Hellhounds était encore trop importante et la précision du tir était trop mauvaise : seuls quarante pour cent des Perseus trouvèrent leurs objectifs, les autres se perdirent dans l'espace. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les Hellhounds, seuls une trentaine d'entre eux furent détruits, le reste continuant sur sa lancée. 

« Rapport de tir, trente-trois pour cent de coups au but. Bandits estimés à cinquante-huit, estimation impact six minutes ! 

_Lancez salve deux, armez les têtes sur zéro-zéro-zéro et illuminez toute la zone ! 

_Capitaine, Oracle 270 nous signale une seconde formation. Nouveau contact radar, désignons Raid-Deux, gisement six-trois, bâbord un-un, distance deux-trois-zéro-zéro ! 

_Quoi ? » 

Terence frémit en observant les nouveaux contacts reportés sur le tableau tactique, loin au-dessus de leur position sur leurs onze heures, totalement hors de portée. Si l'action qu'ils avaient mené quelques minutes plus tôt avait prouvé les limites d'une interception sur très longue distance, une tentative contre cette deuxième vague ne pouvait être qu'une pure perte de temps et de matériel. 

« Transmettez l'information au DE GAULLE et lancez salves deux et trois, annonça-t-il froidement. Cap vecteur inchangé pour salve deux, cap vecteur Roméo-Fox deux-zéro pour salve trois. 

_Commandant, le magasin nous fait savoir que nous ne disposons plus de munitions que pour une salve et demie. 

_Merde ! Alors videz-moi ce putain de magasin mais stoppez-moi ces missiles ! » 

_5è Flotte de Zeon, navire amiral, 7 janvier, 00h42 GMT _

Gihren Zabi vit les voyants d'alerte s'allumer en même temps que l'opérateur tactique de la passerelle énonçait la présence d'une nouvelle menace. Une deuxième vague de missiles se présentant par un cap complètement diffèrent ; décidément, les stratèges fédéraux remontaient un peu dans son estime. 

« Transmettez à Garahau, Raid-Deux localisé sur six-trois, bâbord un-un. Envoyez bâtiments lance-missiles pour interception selon vecteur Roméo-Echo deux-zéro. Prenez mesures pour manœuvres d'interception. 

_Alerte ! annonça l'officier tactique. Nouveau relèvement moins huit-sept, bâbord un-sept-six ! Désignons Raid-Trois, distance deux-un-zéro-zéro ! 

_Encore ? ! Estimation nombre et interception ! 

_Nombre quatre-vingt-dix. Temps d'interception quinze minutes. » 

Cette fois-ci, le visage de Gihren devint blême. Il avait cru pouvoir gérer l'attaque ennemie, mais la troisième vague de missiles le prenait au dépourvu. Il avait envoyé trois de ses quatre flottes pour intercepter les deux premières attaques, ce qui ne lui laissait guère plus qu'une flotte pour protéger la station. Il s'était laissé surprendre comme un débutant. 

« Aurillac, lancez votre force d'interception ; contactez Hazawell, qu'il rappelle ses navires et qu'il prenne ses dispositions pour l'évitement. Dispersion maximale à tous les navires. » 

Aurillac se retourna vers les officiers de la passerelle et donna une série d'ordres brefs. Sur tribord, une formation composée de vingt-quatre croiseurs, dix-sept frégates lance-missiles et onze corvettes quittèrent le groupe principal pour se diriger vers le bas. Exactement une minute plus tard, ces mêmes bâtiments lancèrent leurs salves d'antimissiles puis leur escadrilles de MS à quarante secondes d'intervalle. Trente secondes après le catapultage de leur force mobile, ces bâtiments larguèrent les leurres passifs, sous forme de bouées dégageant une signature identique à celle d'un croiseur puis un chapelet de mines actives dans leur sillage. 

_7è flotte de Zeon, 734e escadrille, 7 janvier, 00h45 GMT _

« Brigand Un-zéro à DESAIX, approchons de Raid-Deux sur Roméo-Golf quatre-zéro. Rapport de tir, dix-sept pour cent de coups au but; estimation bandits soixante-cinq, je répète, six-cinq. Interception dans quatre-vingt-douze secondes, contact visuel dans vingt-six secondes. » 

Le commandant Dwight Takaya recalibra la camera longue portée de son Zaku de façon à se focaliser sur les Hellhounds. Six minutes auparavant, les antimissiles de la flottille d'interception sous la houlette de la frégate ANNA REITSCH les avaient dépassé en trombe, laissant derrière eux une traînée de gaz incandescents. Il y avait eu une série d'éclairs aussi brefs qu'aveuglants, indiquant que certains d'entre eux avaient atteint les Hellhound, embrasant leurs réservoirs de propergols ou la charge nucléaire. Le radar d'alerte indiquait toujours la présence de soixante-cinq projectiles en approche. 

« Brigand Un-zéro à escadrille, interception dans quatre-vingt-une secondes. Je vous rappelle qu'aussitôt notre cap calqué sur le leur, nous disposerons de dix secondes à pleine vitesse pour descendre le maximum de bandits avant de nous faire distancer. Passé ce délai, les Hellhounds seront hors de portée. Utilisation de l'hyper-bazooka seul, les projectiles des canons-mitrailleurs sont trop lents. Prenez garde à ne pas vous faire happer par l'explosion. Attention ! Interception moins cinq-neuf ! » 

Les soixante-six Zaku se présentèrent par le travers puis virèrent de bord jusqu'à adopter une trajectoire parallèle à cent vingt kilomètres en avant de leurs objectifs puis, un peu moins d'une demi-minute plus tard, la formation entra en contact avec les monstrueux missiles. Les MS tentèrent de se rapprocher encore plus mais se faisant déjà distancer, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de tenter d'aligner les Hellhounds dans leur collimateur et tirer. 

La camera de vol se fixa sur le missile que le commandant Takaya suivait tant bien que mal et le système de tir prit le relais du contrôle visuel. Deux cercles rouges de tailles différentes firent leur apparition au milieu du moniteur principal et se baladèrent un instant sur la visière du casque. Le calculateur de tir digéra les informations relayées par la camera et ajusta la visée. Les deux cercles continuèrent leur petit ballet pendant une ou deux secondes, suivant les mouvements du canon géant de l'hyper-bazooka. Lorsque l'ordinateur jugea la visée correcte, les deux cercles se superposèrent et un troisième cercle, vert, indiqua le verrouillage de l'objectif. 

Takaya appuya sur la gâchette et le Zaku ne fit feu qu'une seule fois avant de dégager rapidement sur la gauche. L'écran de visualisation arrière lui indiqua l'apparition d'une puissante source lumineuse et qu'il avait réussi. Un rapide coup d'œil lui indiqua que plusieurs de ses hommes avaient aussi touché leur objectif, ce qui constituait un exploit considérant la vélocité phénoménale à laquelle ils avaient du opérer. Il restait toutefois une quarantaine de missiles, mais Takaya et son unité ne pouvaient plus rien faire sinon regarder les missiles les distancer. Il restait un peu moins de trois minutes avant que Raid-deux n'atteigne la flotte. 

_Croiseur FREYIA, 64è flottille de Zeon, 7 janvier, 00h48 GMT _

Le capitaine Sylvain Randal tapait à toute vitesse sur son clavier personnel en jetant de temps à autre des regards anxieux en direction du moniteur principal. à ses cotes, son premier officier, le capitaine de frégate Kristel Manheim tentait de le convaincre d'enfiler sa combinaison spatiale. Quarante-deux missiles Hellhounds de Raid-Un étaient parvenus à traverser successivement les quatre rideaux défensifs tendus par les Zaku et les escorteurs. à présent il ne restait plus que les croiseurs eux-mêmes, livres à l'adresse de leurs artilleurs pour protéger la flotte de l'attaque ennemie. 

« Artilleurs, pointez sur cap vecteur Quebec-Tango un-six, ordonna Randal en interrompant ses calculs. Armes libres ! Armes libres, laissez faire les calculateurs de tir. Cadence de tir continue ! 

_Impact moins trente secondes ! Le radar d'alerte vient de s'activer, illumination confirmée : verrouillage missiles imminent ! 

_FEU ! » 

Le FREYIA fit feu de ses quatre tourelles doubles en même temps que les autres croiseurs de la flotte. Mais les têtes chercheuses des Hellhound avaient déjà anticipe la manœuvre ; les missiles virevoltèrent en tous sens tandis que les puissants rayons destructeurs ne faisaient que les effleurer. Quelques-uns furent toutefois touches et explosèrent avant d'atteindre leur cible. Sur les trente-huit missiles restants, douze passèrent entre les bâtiments sous les regards terrifiés de leurs équipages et se dirigèrent sur la station sous un feu nourri. Les vingt-six missiles restants se jetèrent droit sur des bâtiments bien spécifiques sans que ceux-ci aient pu faire quoi que ce soit. Malgré la grande dispersion des navires, on dénombra quatorze explosions nettes. 

Le FREYIA fut lui-même traverse par un missile qui n'explosa pas mais pulvérisa son module-moteur tribord, criblant d'éclats le module bâbord et une partie de la superstructure. Le hangar aux MS fut littéralement soufflé par l'explosion des réservoirs de propergol et une énorme carcasse de métal s'écrasa sur la partie droite de la passerelle, tuant le capitaine Randal et les deux navigateurs sur le coup. Le capitaine Manheim n'eut elle-même la vie sauve que grâce au réflexe de l'enseigne Miguel Ardino qui la tira dans la coursive au moment où la passerelle volait en éclats. 

Vingt-sept secondes plus tard, les trente-sept missiles de Raid-Deux firent leur apparition sur les écrans des croiseurs protégeant le cadran supérieur. La flotte de l'amiral Garahau lâcha les deux tiers de son arsenal et déversa un véritable déluge de fer et de lumière pendant quarante secondes, puis les missiles s'abattirent sur la formation, détruisant instantanément quatre croiseurs Musaï, cinq escorteurs et cinq vaisseaux-cargo ; six autres vaisseaux furent touches par le raid, mais les têtes nucléaires ne s'armèrent pas et les missiles se contentèrent de transpercer la coque, endommageant néanmoins gravement les bâtiments. 

Pratiquement au même moment, les soixante-douze Hellhounds de Raid-Trois frappèrent les bâtiments des Cinquième et Huitième flotte. Malgré les dispositions prises, deux Tibet, cinq Musaï, quatre escorteurs, un Pazock et deux Papuwa furent touchés de plein fouet. Tous explosèrent sur le coup, projetant des débris sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Les bâtiments restants continuèrent malgré tout à faire feu sur les missiles poursuivant leur course vers la station. Onze d'entre eux furent abattus avant d'avoir pu aller plus loin, dix-huit de plus se jetèrent sur les leurres et six autres s'égarèrent, leurs systèmes de visée et de direction détraqués par les explosions. 

Sur les cent soixante-dix missiles Hellhound programmés initialement pour viser la station, une soixantaine se déprogrammèrent en vol pour se focaliser sur les bâtiments de guerre, et sur les cent dix restants, seuls vingt parvinrent vraiment à passer au travers de tous les rideaux défensifs, mais neuf d'entre eux furent leurrés par le dernier barrage de contre-mesures électroniques et effleurèrent la station ; deux autres passèrent à travers les larges ouvertures de la coque brisée et, par un extraordinaire coup de chance, allèrent se perdre dans l'espace après être ressortis de l'autre côté ! 

Finalement, seuls huit missiles touchèrent réellement la station, mais pour une raison inconnue, les ogives de cinq d'entre eux explosèrent pas et les équipes de déminage passèrent ensuite cinq heures épouvantables à neutraliser les trente-cinq têtes nucléaires. Un autre toucha la coque de plein fouet, arrachant une partie de l'enveloppe externe sur une surface de trois cents mètres à l'avant ; enfin les deux derniers arrivèrent par l'arrière et pulvérisèrent ce qui avait été le complexe portuaire de poupe. 

En revanche, le score était plus brillant du côté des missiles anti-navires. Sur les cent soixante missiles qui fondirent sur la flotte, soixante-seize d'entre eux avaient fait mouche, entraînant la destruction totale de soixante-neuf bâtiments et la destruction partielle de onze autres, touches soit par des débris, soit par des missiles dont le détonateur n'avait pas explose. En l'espace de vingt minutes, la flotte de Zeon venait de perdre onze pour cent de ses effectifs. 

_Base Fédérale de Gutenberg, Lune, 7 janvier, 5h45 heure locale, 1H45 GMT_

Il devait y avoir à la fois de l'exultation et du soulagement au centre de commandement. L'un des deux satellites lancés par Aristarque retransmettait depuis une heure les photos longue portée de la flotte de Zeon. Les clichés développés une quarantaine de minutes auparavant montraient une formation démantelée et éparpillée, traînant derrière elle une mer de débris. Certes la station n'avait pu être détruite ni même, au vu des photos, être endommagée, mais on avait dénombré près de soixante-dix explosions correspondant sans aucun doute aux vaisseaux de l'escorte. C'était déjà là un exploit d'une grande valeur qui ne pouvait que conforter les officiers généraux dans l'invincibilité de leurs moyens militaires. 

Un peu partout dans toute l'étendue de la base, on sabrait le champagne malgré l'heure matinale, comme si à présent la destruction d'Island Iffish n'était plus qu'une question d'heures, aisément résolue en un tour de main. L'amiral Tianm ne partageait cependant pas cet enthousiasme, car ce qui faisait la force de la flotte de Zeon, ce n'était pas sa flotte, mais ses MS. La destruction de soixante-dix bâtiments pouvait être considérée comme une grande victoire, dans la mesure ou ce chiffre pouvait représenter une partie non négligeable des effectifs de la flotte ennemie, bien que le chiffre total restât encore inconnu. On ignorait la répartition exacte des pertes ennemies mais il fallait espérer qu'une bonne partie des croiseurs porteurs de MS feraient partie du lot. Tianm vit le contre-amiral Van Tran s'approcher de lui d'un air réjoui, une bouteille à la main. 

« Alors amiral ? Vous ne buvez pas ? 

_Désolé amiral, je ne suis pas d'humeur très fêtarde. 

_Ah oui ? Vous devriez pourtant, nous venons de flanquer une bonne raclée à ces extraterrestres. Avec ça, ils devraient reconsidérer leur déclaration de guerre et rentrer chez eux. » 

Tianm le foudroya du regard, puis détourna la tête. 

« Vous ne considérez pas sérieusement cette déclaration, n'est-ce pas, reprit-il au bout d'un moment. 

_Ma foi, non, répondit Van Tran avec désinvolture. Je ne prends pas cette « guerre » vraiment au sérieux. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment Side-3 espère faire plier l'Union avec ses faibles moyens. 

_Vous sous-estimez l'ennemi. 

_Sans doute, oui. Mais comment ne pas le faire? Zeon Daikun lui-même n'était guère qu'un agitateur politique en son temps et le fait qu'il ait pu trouver autant d'audience sur Side-3 doit prouver quelque part que cette colonie est peuplée d'agités lunatiques. Leur stupéfiant déploiement sur Side-1, 2 et 4 n'est peut-être après tout qu'une exagération. 

_Ils ne se seraient pas amusés à exterminer des milliards de gens rien que pour nous intimider. 

_Des milliards? Tant que ça? demanda-t-il, surpris. 

_Vous ne consultez donc pas les rapports? Je crois que nous devons déjà en être à quelque chose comme deux milliards de morts. Gazage, atomisation, Zeon est en train de faire le vide. 

_Oh... Pourquoi auraient-ils fait cela à votre avis ? » 

Tianm haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. La famille Zabi avait développé une doctrine basée sur la pureté de la race Spacenoïd, l'avenir des colonies comme tremplin du renouveau de l'espèce humaine dans l'espace, insistant sur la corruption et le pourrissement qui gagnaient ceux qui restaient enracinés sur la Terre. Par extension les habitants de Side-3 en étaient venus à traiter avec mépris les Earthnoïds; fallait-il voir dans les massacres une extension de leur mépris vers les valets spatiaux de l'Union Terrienne? 

« Vous me semblez préoccupé, mon cher. 

_Oui... J'ai eu l'occasion de croiser certains membres de la famille Zabi par le passe. J'ai rencontré le Duc Degwin sur la Lune, il y à une quinzaine d'années, lors d'une soirée. 

_Haha, vous avez d'intéressantes fréquentations. Et quel genre d'homme était-ce? 

_Passionné, brillant, ambitieux, un homme d'une grande culture. Son fils est le portrait craché de son père, mais en plus dangereux. S'il l'était déjà à l'époque, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne peux que croire aux intentions de Side-3. Cette guerre va durer, et elle fera très mal, j'en ai le pressentiment. 

_Allons, allons, reprit Van Tran avec un sourire, vous ne devriez pas dramatiser autant. Je veux bien admettre que Gihren ait un grain, mais de là à le considérer comme le Diable... 

_Vous avez déjà vu la retransmission d'un de ses discours? 

_A vrai dire, non. Je n'en ai jamais eu le temps. 

_Si jamais vous en trouvez une disquette, jetez-y un coup d'œil, c'est impressionnant. Il manipule les foules, les harangue jusqu'à l'abrutissement complet, et ces Spacenoïds boivent ses paroles comme des assoiffés dans le Sahel. On se croirait revenu sous Staline, Hitler ou Mao, à se demander s'il n'a pas hérité de leur « grain », comme vous dites. C'est étrange comme parfois l'Histoire se plaît à mettre sur le devant de la scène des personnages dotés d'une prodigieuse intelligence à la mesure de leur ambition, et qui finissent tous par verser dans le totalitarisme. » 

Tianm se détourna de nouveau de son interlocuteur et fit quelques pas vers la baie vitrée du salon d'observation. Le centre de commandement était profondément encastré dans le versant nord de la paroi montagneuse et s'étendait sur quatre niveaux; les deux salons d'observation jouxtaient en fait le dernier niveau de part et d'autre, donnant une vue imprenable sur le cratère depuis le haut de la crête. Le commandant de la Quatrième flotte regarda en contrebas et contempla la base de Theophilus qui s'étendait à ses pieds, collection de lucioles clignotantes sur un tapis d'obscurité. Le Soleil avait à présent totalement disparu sur l'autre versant de la Lune et la face visible se trouvait entièrement plongée dans les ténèbres, réduisant les cités lunaires à des petites oasis de lumière. Les bases militaires elles-mêmes resteraient éclairées durant la préparation finale de l'Opération Atlas puis observeraient un black-out total durant la traversée d'Island Iffish, non que leur position fut inconnue des Forces de Zeon mais pour éviter de leur offrir des cibles supplémentaires illuminées comme des arbres de Noël. 

Tout à coup, le hurlement rauque de la sirène d'alarme retentit à travers toute la base. Le visage de Van Tran vira au blanc et son verre de champagne chut lentement vers le sol sans se briser. Les deux amiraux se précipitèrent en courant vers l'ascenseur qui les mena au niveau un du centre de commandement. 

« Que se passe-t-il? demanda Van Tran au colonel Irvine. 

_Des missiles, amiral! Nos détecteurs longue portée viennent de repérer plusieurs formations de missiles qui viennent de passer la frontière occidentale. 

_Relèvement? 

_Caps vecteurs Sigma-Lambda-Vert, Delta-Lambda-Bleu, Upsillon-Thêta-Rouge, répondit un officier. Relèvement latitude soixante-treize, désignons raid-Un pour longitude moins cinquante-sept, désignons raid-Deux pour moins trente-quatre; raid-Trois pour moins onze; raid-Quatre pour plus sept; raids-Cinq, Six et Sept caps indéterminés ! Rectification, j'ai maintenant onze raids sur mon écran ! 

_Onze? Demandez confirmation. Est-ce bien onze raids missiles? 

_Transmission des bases de Lansberg et Euclide, annonça l'officier tactique, nombre onze raids missiles confirmé ! Identification positive, missiles de croisière intercontinentaux de type Arès 3. Trajectoires en cours de calcul, estimation impact dans sept minutes. Estimation nombre... Quarante-quatre. 

_Seulement ? fit Van Tran interloque. Quarante-quatre missiles seulem... Alerte nucléaire ! Passez en condition défensive Un, donnez l'alerte sur toutes les bases et lancez une première salve d'antimissiles. 

_Attendez, amiral. L'ordinateur nous communique les derniers paramètres... Trajectoires calculées et vérifiées, les raids ne se dirigent pas vers le versant oriental. Je répète, les raids ne se dirigent pas vers le versant oriental. Cibles présumées, installations sur le versant occidental, estimation impact dans... Raid-cinq vient de tomber sur De Gasparis ! 

_Euclide confirme par visuel la destruction de la base de De Gasparis par vecteur nuc... Je... Je viens de perdre tout contact avec la base d'Euclide... 

_Passez sur visuel ! 

_Impossible, nos satellites sont de l'autre côté de la Lune. 

_Et nos flottes sont hors de portée, termina Tianm sans qu'on ait eu à lui poser la question. 

_Raccordez-nous sur le réseau des balises de surveillance ! » 

L'image sur le moniteur tremblota un moment avant que la connexion ne fut établie puis fit place à une énorme boule de feu. 

« C'est la base de Lansberg, lâcha un opérateur. 

_P... Passez sur un autre canal. 

_Amiral, annonça encore quelqu'un dans la salle, nous venons de perdre le contact quasi simultanément avec plusieurs de nos bases. Les communications par micro-ondes et par faisceaux-laser ne donnent plus rien. » 

Van Tran se retourna vers son chef d'état-major, l'air furieux. 

« Pourquoi n'avons nous pas pu les repérer plus tôt ? 

_En l'absence de tout moyen de détection radar, nos systèmes de détection marchent en mode visuel infrarouge uniquement. C'est la pleine lune, amiral, et nos détecteurs orientés vers la face cachée sont tous rendus à moitié aveugles par le rayonnement solaire. Les raids missiles n'ont pu être repérés qu'après leur passage de la frontière...» 

Van Tran ravala sa frustration et donna un grand coup de poing sur le pupitre. Tianm détourna les yeux, mais il partageait sa douleur. Selon toute probabilité, onze des vingt-huit bases lunaires brûlaient dans un feu d'enfer, pour ainsi dire. Ce n'était pas qu'une image, la détonation des sept têtes nucléaires contenues dans chaque missile ayant produit une formidable réaction thermonucléaire qui avait tout consumé dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres, transformant chacune des bases en brasier éphémère et monstrueux. 

« Donnez-moi une estimation des bases détruites et de ce qui nous reste comme installations intactes. 

_Le quartier général de la face occidentale de Lansberg est détruit, de même les bases de missiles d'Aristarque, Street, De Gasparis et Lambert; nos installations militaires de Lalande et Sharp; le centre général de traitement informatique d'Euclide, les complexes de ravitaillement et les dépôts de matériels de Callipus et de Lexell ne répondent plus. Et euh... Il y a une forte probabilité que la cité lunaire Leonov aurait été détruite en même temps que la base de Parry. 

_Population civile? 

_N... Neuf millions d'individus. 

_Mon Dieu... murmura quelqu'un. 

_Et que nous reste-t-il ? continua Van Tran, livide. 

_Les bases de Gutenberg, Tarentius, Grove, Steavenson, Young, Lubiniezky, le complexe de ravitaillement d'Alfraganus ainsi que onze bases mineures disséminées dans l'hémisphère sud. 

_C'est tout? demanda Tianm. 

_Oui, amiral.» 

Van Tran s'affala sur un siège, l'air subitement épuisé. La joie qui l'habitait quelques minutes auparavant l'avait quitté, le plongeant dans une torpeur hébétée, comme une monumentale gueule de bois après une soirée bien arrosée. La perte des bases elle-même ne perturberait pas grand chose dans l'Opération Atlas, la majorité des moyens offensifs mobiles de ces bases ayant été rassemblés autour de la Mer de la Fécondité, mais la perte des installations elles-mêmes allait changer l'équilibre des forces sur la Lune. 

La destruction de onze bases sur vingt-huit allait sérieusement entamer la présence militaire fédérale et par conséquent affaiblir leur influence politique; Side-3 ne manquerait certainement d'exploiter cette faiblesse pour étendre sa sphère d'influence. Avec cinq grandes bases militaires sur la face cachée, dont Granada était la plus importante, Zeon apparaissait désormais en position d'égalité voire de force et bien que la Lune fut un dominion à statut particulier de la Fédération, il n'était pas exclu que le Conseil Sélénite soit tenté par une révolution. Cette attaque nucléaire était-elle une action politique et militaire préméditée ou une simple réponse à leur propre attaque quelques heures plus tôt ? 

«Contactez l'amiral O'Connor à Jabrow de toute urgence. Faites-lui un rapport détaillé et demandez des instructions. » 

Van Tran se mit la tête entre les mains et sentit les vagues du désespoir monter en lui par lentes et douloureuses pulsations. 

_Cité lunaire OBERTH, cratère de Reinhold, 6 janvier, 23h47 heure locale; 7 janvier, 1h47 GMT _

Derek Richards avait senti les secousses sismiques ébranler la vaste cité lunaire quelques minutes plus tôt. Croyant à un tremblement de lune, il n'y prêta pas attention comme tout Sélénite et continua de siroter son martini-soda. Il en était à trier ce qu'il avait glané au centre d'information de l'armée, lorsque son téléphone cellulaire se mit à sonner. 

« Nom de Dieu! Derek, ramène-toi ! fit la voix paniquée de Shing Darel, son coéquipier, il vient de se passer quelque chose ici ! 

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Où es-tu ? 

_Je suis au square Slayton, à la baie d'observation sud. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais l'a quelque chose qui a pété ! 

_Tu filmes ? 

_Et comment! 

_J'arrive ! » 

Sentant qu'il devait y avoir la quelque chose d'envergure, Derek coupa la communication et bondit hors du bar après avoir hâtivement réglé la note avec sa carte. Le jeune homme courut jusqu'au plus proche arrêt d'Elecar de location, prit le premier véhicule de la file et introduisit sa carte de crédit. Le tableau de bord s'illumina tandis que l'ordinateur lui indiquait aimablement le nombre de crédits qu'il lui restait. Derek ne perdit pas de temps à attendre toutes les recommandations d'usage énoncées par la machine, il ferma la portière et appuya vivement sur l'accélérateur. Le véhicule quitta la file de parquage et fila en direction du quartier sud de la ville à grande vitesse. En raison de l'heure tardive, les rues étaient presque désertes et Derek se permit de rouler largement au-dessus de la limite autorisée pour tenter de parvenir à destination avant qu'il ne restât plus rien à voir. 

Exactement trois minutes après avoir quitté le bar de la trente-septième avenue, Derek surgit hors de l'ascenseur et se précipita vers la baie d'observation à trente mètres de la. Son coéquipier et cameraman Shing Darel était debout, sa caméra professionnelle sur l'épaule, achevant de filmer ce qui ressemblait à trois énormes nuages de poussières à l'horizon. Plusieurs badauds observaient également le phénomène en poussant des cris tandis que d'autres titubaient en gémissant, tendant les bras devant eux, comme une armée de zombies. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Derek en haletant. 

_J'en sais trop rien. Je filmais le tube balistique quand c'est arrivé ; les filtres solaires de la caméra se sont tous abaissés comme si j'avais regardé le soleil en face et mon champ de vision est devenu tout noir. J'ai tourné la camera dans tous les sens par réflexe pour savoir ce qui s'était passé quand j'ai vu... Attends, je te fais une copie de la disquette. Prends le lecteur dans mon sac et jète donc un coup d'œil pendant que je continue de tourner, au cas où il y aurait encore autre chose. » 

Le jeune journaliste suivit ses instructions, sortit les lunettes-video du sac et introduisit la disquette que son collègue lui passa distraitement, l'objectif toujours braqué vers l'horizon. Le lecteur vidéo se présentait sous la forme d'un casque léger comprenant un ensemble lunettes de vision-écouteurs audio, raccordé par un fil à un lecteur professionnel incluant tous les équipements disponibles en studio. 

Au début il ne distingua que les lumières de la ligne de train balistique reliant Oberth à Goddard, dans Ptolémée. Le dernier train à destination de l'autre cité lunaire venait de quitter la gare et s'engageait à très grande vitesse dans le tube en plexi-acier transparent qui lui servait de tube conducteur jusqu'à sa destination. 

Puis subitement, tout devint sombre et Derek comprit que les filtres anti-rayonnements avaient du se déclencher. Le jeune homme fit un arrêt sur image et s'aperçut à sa grande stupéfaction, en lisant le cadran, que l'intégralité des soixante filtres étaient abaissés. Même en regardant le soleil de face, seuls cinquante d'entre eux se seraient abaissés pour atténuer le rayonnement et le rendre comparable à l'albédo lunaire vu de la Terre. Il fallait donc qu'il y ait eu un phénomène particulièrement aveuglant pour que s'enclenche la protection solaire maximale de la camera. Derek pianota sur les boutons du lecteur et entreprit de retirer électroniquement les filtres de l'image, un par un. A quarante-cinq filtres, l'image était à peine supportable, et àquarante, l'image était complètement aveuglante. Convaincu que le niveau de luminosité était réellement colossal et qu'il ne pourrait aller plus loin, il revint prudemment à cinquante filtres, fit un retour en arrière puis relança le défilement de la bande. 

Lorsque vint le moment où précédemment les filtres s'étaient brusquement déclenchés, Derek put observer un grand éclair qui illumina violemment la surface comme en pleine lune, _alors que c'était la nouvelle lune et qu'il aurait du faire entièrement nuit ! _

« Nom de Dieu, murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » 

Un brusque mouvement de camera lui indiqua que Shing avait réagit à ce moment-là et il y eu un grand balayage de l'horizon, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse distinguer trois grosses boules lumineuses. La première vers le sud-ouest, la seconde plein sud et la dernière assez loin vers le sud-est. L'objectif s'était finalement fixé sur la première source lumineuse, la plus proche. Sur la bande sonore, on entendait des hoquets de surprise, des cris de panique et des hurlements. 

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être à ton avis ? demanda Shing qui avait passé sa camera en mode vision et regardait lui aussi ce qu'il avait filmé quelques minutes plus tôt . » 

Derek laissa la disquette tourner encore quelques secondes et sentit nettement ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque lorsque se dissipèrent les dernières traces de doute qui obscurcissaient son esprit. 

« Je crois que c'était des explosions nucléaires, balbutia-t-il avec une voix chargée par l'émotion. 

_Des... Des quoi ? bégaya Shing, estomaqué. 

_Des explosions nucléaires ! Quelqu'un vient de faire sauter au moins trois ogives nucléaires sur la surface lunaire. » 

Shing retira ses lunettes avec horreur et regarda en direction du sud, là où planaient encore les lourds nuages de poussières et de débris qui mettraient des mois à retomber. Derek comprenait à présent la raison pour laquelle ces gens se déplaçaient d'une démarche incertaine en tendant les bras devant eux, comme s'ils étaient aveugles. Ces personnes avaient du se trouver face aux fenêtres sud lorsque les explosions avaient eu lieu, et le système de filtrage solaire ayant été désactivé pour cause de nouvelle lune, elles étaient devenues réellement aveugles lorsque le puissant rayonnement avait brûlé leur rétine. 

« Oh mon Dieu... murmura-t-il, bouleversé. 

_Euh, écoute. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On appelle la rédaction pour faire passer l'info avant qu'un autre chaîne mette le doigt sur le scoop ? Franchement... Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qui à pété, ni où. 

_Je sais, répondit Derek, encore sous le choc, mais ça se saura tôt ou tard. Autant que ce soit nous qui l'annoncions. Contacte la rédaction par faisceau-laser et envoie les données. Mais pas plus : moi non plus je ne veux pas savoir ce qui a sauté, et j'aimerais encore moins qu'on nous envoie enquêter. » 

En fait, même sans chercher à le savoir, Derek pouvait aisément deviner ou les ogives avaient du tomber. L'explosion que Shing avait filmé au sud-ouest ne pouvait être que celle de la base fédérale de Lansberg, le quartier général occidental. Celle au sud-est ne pouvait pas être la cité lunaire Goddard, car la ligne de train balistique aurait stoppé automatiquement si le terminal de Tycho avait été touché. Ce ne pouvait donc être que la base de Lalande, située à mi-chemin entre Oberth et Goddard. Le troisième point de chute, par contre, l'inquiétait beaucoup plus. Il n'y avait dans cette direction que le cratère de Parry, à trois cent cinquante kilomètres au sud-sud-est, comprenant non seulement la base militaire de Parry mais également la cité lunaire Leonov. Si ses déductions quant aux deux premiers points de chute étaient exactes, ce devait être la base fédérale qui avait été visée, non la cité; mais cela revenait au même, la base et la cite se partageant le cratère en deux moitiés. 

Derek se détourna de la baie vitrée et courut se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux toilettes, subitement pris d'une envie de vomir.


	11. chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE 10 **

_5è flotte de Zeon, navire amiral, 7 janvier, 2h04 GMT _

Les amiraux des quatre flottes étaient à nouveau réunis dans la salle d'état-major du SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX. Debout devant le plan 3D, le capitaine Kurtzel Guidan énumérait leurs pertes. 

«Nous avons perdu quatre croiseurs lourds de classe Tibet, douze croiseurs Musaï, trois frégates lance-missiles, cinq frégates d'interception, trois corvettes, deux avisos et douze bâtiments logistiques. Nous arrivons à un total de quarante et un bâtiments, toutes classes confondues, ce qui sur un total de deux cents soixante-dix missiles, nous donne un taux de pertes proche des quinze pour cent. 

_C'est un chiffre inacceptable, dit posément Gihren Zabi. Notre système d'interception aurait du être beaucoup plus efficace que cela. Comment cela est-il possible ? » 

Les quatre amiraux échangèrent des regards interrogateurs. Selon eux, ils avaient fait tout ce qui avait été en leur pouvoir pour stopper les missiles ; fallait-il mettre le taux de réussite exceptionnel de l'ennemi sur le coup de la chance ? L'amiral en chef Gihren n'accepterait jamais une telle justification... 

Pressentant l'impasse, Mark Powland se leva après avoir consulté du regard ses confrères. Il lut de la gratitude dans le regard d'Aurillac, et il sut qu'en prenant la parole, il pouvait très bien y laisser sa tête si son explication ne satisfaisait pas Gihren. 

«Contrairement à ce que nous pensions, les missiles semblaient dirigés non contre la station, mais volontairement contre la flotte. Tous nos systèmes d'interception étaient calibrés de façon à couvrir Island Iffish, mais les missiles se sont verrouillés en fait sur la flotte. Ce n'est que dans les trente dernières secondes que nous avons réalisé que nous étions la cible visée. 

_Visaient-ils l'escorte intentionnellement ? 

_Sans aucun doute ; la suppression de l'escorte aurait facilité leur contre-attaque lunaire. Il semble par ailleurs que nos ordinateurs se soient mépris sur la nature des missiles. Il devait s'agir non de l'AM-36 mais du modèle AM-37, soi-disant encore en période d'essais. L'AM-37 se distingue de son prédécesseur par un programme beaucoup plus évolué et un brouilleur Puzzle-2 auquel on doit sans doute le désastreux taux d'interception de nos antimissiles et l'inefficacité de nos leurres. 

_Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons reçu aucune information sur la mise en service de ces missiles ? demanda Gihren à l'officier des renseignements. 

_Nos agents placés sur Terre nous ont rapporté à maintes reprises les problèmes de mise au point rencontrés par les ingénieurs fédéraux. Ceux-ci concernaient notamment le sélecteur de cibles et le détonateur ; nous ne pensions pas que les Forces Fédérales résoudraient ces défauts si tôt, encore moins qu'ils oseraient mettre en service des engins imparfaits. » 

Ne quittant pas le diagramme tactique des yeux, Gihren Zabi se caressa distraitement le menton d'un air songeur. En trois jours il avait perdu un total de cent quatorze vaisseaux pour deux attaques ennemies, c'était beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais cependant beaucoup moins que ce qu'il avait calculé au départ. 

«Nous allons changer l'ordre de bataille, annonça-t-il brusquement. Amiral Hazawell, votre flotte est celle qui a le plus souffert, vous serez par conséquent retire de l'opération. La flotte de l'amiral Reymond prendra votre relève au sein du dispositif ; nous nous adjoindrons également les services de la Quatrième flotte. » 

Jeyms Hazawell bondit subitement hors de son siège comme s'il avait été piqué par un hérisson. 

« Excellence ! protesta-t-il avec sincérité, vous ne pouvez pas me retirer de l'opération maintenant. Ma flotte est encore pleinement opérationnelle. 

_C'est inexact, et vous le savez mieux que moi. En l'absence d'unités de réserves, vous seriez toujours en sous effectifs : cela constituerait une menace pour la sécurité du groupe. Et puis vos hommes sont fatigues ; c'est également le cas pour la Sixième flotte, mais j'ai beaucoup trop besoin de vous, Powland. Je ne peux pas me débarrasser d'un coup de mes deux unités les plus aguerries, c'est pourquoi il me faut retirer l'un de vous deux de la première ligne. 

_Bien excellence. 

_Vos ordres, amiral Hazawell, sont d'attendre vos unités de réserves sur la Lune et de nous rejoindre à pleine vitesse avant la dernière phase de l'Opération. 

_A vos ordres. » 

Hazawell hocha la tête, résigné. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de se voir écarté prématurément de l'Opération British, cela sonnait comme une disgrâce, bien qu'il sut que ça n'en était pas une, comme le laissait sous-entendre Gihren. Les unités sélectionnées pour participer à cette opération avaient été choisies selon des critères très sévères, les hommes triés sur le volet, déplacés d'une unité à une autre et les unités elles-mêmes transférées d'une division ou d'une flottille à une autre. Sa nomination avait été un grand honneur pour lui et la perspective de se tourner les pouces sur la Lune ne lui plaisait guère. Mais la décision de Gihren restait sans appel. 

Un petit voyant lumineux sur le bureau se mit à clignoter avec insistance, attirant l'attention de Gihren. 

« Oui ? dit-il en branchant le haut-parleur. 

_Nous entrons dans l'espace défensif lunaire, excellence. 

_Dans combien de temps atteindrons-nous Granada ? 

_A peu près cinq heures, votre excellence. Le premier contact avec les Deuxièmes et Troisièmes Flottes devrait s'effectuer dans deux heures vingt-trois minutes. » 

Gihren remercia l'opérateur-radio de la passerelle et son chef d'état-major modifia la disposition du schéma à l'aide de son clavier personnel. 

«Nous serons encore à plusieurs dizaines de milliers de kilomètres de la Lune, annonça Kurtzel Guidan. La jonction avec la Quatrième flotte, elle, ne se fera qu'au-dessus de Granada elle-même. La destruction d'une partie des bases lunaires fédérales nous garantit l'absence de toute activité ennemie durant le court trajet ou Island Iffish ne sera sous l'escorte que de deux flottes. Si nous respectons l'horaire, la force C devrait rejoindre les deux premières au-dessus de la Mare Foecunditatis trente minutes plus tard. » 

_46è flottille fédérale, Lune, 7 janvier, 2h45 GMT _

Debout sur la passerelle du transporteur Colombus-467, l'aspirant Anaïs Macleyn avait aperçu une heure auparavant la pluie de missiles s'abattre sur les complexes fédéraux du versant occidental. Les radars étaient restés totalement muets, comme d'habitude, et le réseau de senseurs visuels les avait avertis trop tard pour qu'ils aient eu une chance de contre-attaquer. Avec un frisson d'horreur, elle avait observe l'apparition d'énormes boules de feu, loin sur la ligne d'horizon, chaque lueur correspondant à la destruction d'une base. Lorsque finalement les rapports et les confirmations en provenance de Gutenberg étaient tombés, elle avait été prise à la fois d'une grande tristesse et d'une grande fureur. 

Force était de constater que si leur propre attaque nucléaire avait été une réussite, leur avantage n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Il avait fallu à peine une heure aux Forces de Zeon pour se ressaisir et répliquer. De nouveau, les Forces Fédérales se retrouvaient menés par l'initiative ennemie et il apparaissait impossible de la leur reprendre dans les conditions actuelles. Par ailleurs, on distinguait à présent sur les senseurs optroniques les effectifs ennemis, et ils étaient conséquents : pas loin de cinq cents vaisseaux de toutes sortes. Nettement plus que ce qu'ils avaient estimé. 

La rumeur disait qu'on était demandé à Jabrow s'il n'était pas préférable d'attendre les renforts de la Sixième flotte et patienter jusqu'à la seconde orbite lunaire, plutôt que d'attaquer tout de suite. Les partisans de la seconde option ne l'avaient finalement remporté qu'au bout de deux heures de délibération. Pour la première fois depuis son engagement dans l'armée, Anaïs Macleyn commençait à douter de la véritable suprématie des Forces Fédérales : car dans l'immédiat ils n'en possédaient aucune, pas même la supériorité numérique. 

L'autre fait marquant était la confirmation de la trajectoire d'Island Iffish, calculée par rapport à son orientation actuelle. Bien que l'annihilation des bases sur le versant occidental ait pu faire penser à la manœuvre inverse, il avait été clairement établi que la station contournerait la Lune par la face cachée. 

Mais le dispositif lunaire était prêt à l'accueillir au tournant, pour ainsi dire. Quelques minutes plus tôt, un signal transmis par le BERLIN, navire-amiral de la Quatrième flotte, avait ordonné que tous les navires restent en position jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il y avait à présent plus de quatre cents vaisseaux de toutes classes en orbite stationnaire au-dessus de la Mer de la Fécondité, plus mille cents chasseurs-bombardiers dont six cents embarqués, les cinq cents autres bases à terre. 

Le capitaine Tess Jirka entra dans la salle de repos et s'affala dans un canapé, l'air accablée. Sans se soucier du protocole, le chef d'escadrille déboutonna son col d'uniforme et se laissa aller sur la banquette devant ses pilotes. 

«Capitaine ? interrogea quelqu'un. 

_Rien, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Il ne reste rien de la base de Lalande. Un drone de reconnaissance est passé il y a une demi-heure. Tout à été détruit, dévasté. Le cratère est comme nettoyé de toute trace humaine, comme au jour ou l'Homme à aluni pour la première fois. » 

Anaïs resta hébétée pendant quelques secondes, tentant d'appréhender le fait que les trois mille deux cents personnes composant les effectifs de la base n'étaient plus que particules carbonisées. Plusieurs filles pleuraient ; Anaïs tenta de partager leur douleur sans y parvenir. La mort de toutes ces personnes ne la laissait pas indifférente, mais elle se sentait comme détachée de ses camarades. Puis elle réalisa avec tristesse que son manque de réaction était du au fait qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout la base ni ses occupants ; et elle sut que ce seul fait l'isolerait des autres. 

Sous-officier de réserve, sa juridiction d'attache était l'Australie, sa patrie ; mais lorsque la guerre avait éclaté, elle se trouvait sur la Lune pour raisons professionnelles. Le hasard avait voulu qu'elle soit automatiquement affectée à la plus proche unité. Pour une fois la lente bureaucratie fédérale n'avait pas traîné et elle avait été transférée dans une toute autre unité où elle avait à peine eue le temps de faire connaissance avec ses partenaires. De la cite lunaire Goddard, elle avait été affectée à la base de Lalande, puis directement transférée la veille vers la Quatrième flotte via Von Braun. Si son unité n'avait pas été appelée pour l'Opération Atlas, elle aurait été envoyée sur Lalande et là... 

«Liz, ça va ? » demanda-t-elle à la fille assise à cote d'elle. 

Celle-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, le regard fixe et exorbité, vide de toute expression comme si elle avait vu l'enfer. Liz Banaren tourna lentement la tête vers elle sans paraître la voir, puis éclata subitement en sanglots. Anaïs l'attira doucement vers elle et la laissa pleurer dans ses bras, sans rien dire. Aucun mot n'aurait pu soulager la douleur et le désespoir qui secouaient ceux qui venaient de perdre des êtres chers dans un cataclysme aussi terrifiant qu'injuste. 

Tess Jirka observa les deux jeunes femmes avec une certaine envie puis tourna la tête vers la vitre, ravalant ses larmes. Elle aussi aurait voulu hurler sa rage et son chagrin, s'effondrer en pleurs jusqu'à ce que son corps se tarisse et qu'il ne reste plus rien d'elle qu'une mince ecorce dessechée que le vent effrite. Mais elle ne pouvait et ne devait pas faiblir. Si elle se laissait vaincre ici par ses émotions, rien ne pourrait alors sauver son unité sur le champ de bataille. Il lui fallait transfigurer ce chagrin en colère et la retourner contre l'ennemi. 

« Mesdemoiselles, clama-t-elle en se levant. Nous sommes en état d'alerte, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous laisser aller à nous lamenter sur le sort de ceux qui sont morts. Le combat qui nous attend promet d'être excessivement dur, mais ce sera pour nous l'occasion de faire payer ces extraterrestres. Je vous veux toutes ici en combinaison de vol dans dix minutes, prêtes à décoller à tout moment, compris ? » 

Anaïs leva la tête en essayant de refouler les vagues de désespoir qui s'évertuaient à monter en elle et acquiesça de concert avec ses coéquipières. Les Forces de Zeon se pressentaient à l'orée de la zone d'influence lunaire avec des effectifs presque équivalents en nombre, mais nettement supérieurs en moyens tactiques ; à croire qu'ils n'avaient pas souffert du raid de missiles. à l'inverse, le moral des Forces Fédérales en avait pris un coup avec l'élimination des deux tiers des bases lunaires. Comment ne pas se sentir alors indécise face à un avenir funeste et dangereusement proche ? Elle se demanda tout à coup si les hommes et les femmes de la Dixième flotte avaient ressenti la même chose avant d'engager le combat. 

« Comment fait-elle pour ne pas craquer ? souffla l'aspirant Lilas Castillo. 

_On raconte que les officiers ont tous un morceau d'uranium à la place du cœur. » répondit le lieutenant Jill Arnet pour tenter de leur remonter le moral. 

Les neuf jeunes femmes émirent quelques rires nerveux puis se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires avec lenteur, aussi enthousiastes que si elles allaient à un enterrement. Oui, qu'elles pensent à autre chose, se disait Jirka, cela les aiderai à s'occuper l'esprit et atténuerait peut-être leur douleur. Convertir cela en rage et en combativité ne sera alors plus qu'une formalité. 

_Granada, Lune, 7 janvier, 15h00 heure locale, 3h00 GMT _

Les lourds portails en tritanium composite s'ébranlèrent avec lenteur, comme si, même à un sixième de G, leur poids considérable entravait la bonne marche du système d'ouverture. Une fois les portails ouverts, les monumentales plates-formes élévatrices amenèrent les vaisseaux de guerre par paires jusqu'au niveau du sol, exposant les coques rutilantes sous le puissant rayonnement solaire. La tour de contrôle alluma les balises de décollage, dressant aux coins de chaque aire une colonne lumineuse, rendue diaphane et difficilement discernable par la lumière du soleil. 

Le signal du décollage donné, les vingt premiers navires de la Deuxième flotte quittèrent les aires de décollage dans un ordre parfait. Dès qu'ils eurent atteint la vitesse de libération, les vingt bâtiments gagnèrent une orbite plus haute et maintinrent leur position afin que le reste de la flotte puisse les rejoindre. Flottille après flottille, les cuirasses Gwa-Jin et Tibet s'élevèrent dans le ciel, suivis par les croiseurs Musaï puis par les escorteurs. 

Sangle sur son siège, Austin Vyper regardait les chiffres indiquant l'altitude s'égrener lentement sur le moniteur. Les moteurs à fusion thermonucléaire ronronnaient sous la lourde carcasse de métal, emportant le vaisseau toujours plus haut. 

«Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota-t-il à l'adresse de sa voisine, assise dans le fauteuil de droite. 

_En effet, répondit Reika Masarick d'un air maussade. » 

En vérité, Reika se désintéressait totalement de l'ascension, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle assistait à un décollage lunaire, et puis c'était certainement moins impressionnant qu'un décollage terrestre. Préoccupée par les informations reçues sur les effectifs ennemis, elle ne prêta pas grande attention aux bavardages du commandant de bord, bien qu'elle fut parfaitement consciente que celui-ci ne cherchait qu'a se rendre sociable et établir des relations amicales entre officiers commandants. Devant le manque de loquacité de son interlocutrice, Vyper se tut bientôt pour se concentrer sur la montée quand soudain, il se retourna vers elle, mu par l'inspiration. 

« Vous verrez, tout se passera bien, fit-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. » 

Reika sursauta, surprise, puis acquiesça du chef. 

« Combien de temps avant le départ ? demanda Vyper à son second pour changer de sujet. 

_Vingt-trois minutes, capitaine, répondit le capitaine de frégate Axel Flavius. Une heure vingt-trois minutes avant jonction avec l'escorte. » 

Les vaisseaux de la 21è flotte, tels des mastodontes libérés de l'emprise gravitationnelle, continuèrent d'élever leurs immenses carcasses métalliques vers le firmament, comme si rien au monde ne pouvait les arrêter. Déjà sur l'aire de décollage, la Vingt-deuxième flottille achevait ses préparatifs et faisait chauffer ses moteurs. Trois minutes plus tard, les huit croiseurs quittaient le sol, accompagnés de leur neuf escorteurs et de trois vaisseaux de transport. Les plates-formes élévatrices disparurent de nouveau dans les entrailles de la base, réapparaissant quelques minutes après chargés d'un nouveau contingent d'astronefs. 

A trois heures trente, heure standard, les 444 bâtiments regroupant les effectifs des Deuxième, Troisième et Quatrième flottes, accompagnés de ceux des Dix-septième, Dix-huitième, Dix-neuvième et Vingtième flottes logistiques, étaient disposes en formation triangulaire au-dessus de Granada. L'amiral Ketlynn Reymond donna l'ordre de départ et les vaisseaux s'ébranlèrent dans une monumentale débauche de photons, accompagnés par les hourras issus de huit mille cœurs enflammés. Quittant lentement le périmètre du cratère de Daedalus, la formation s'aligna sur l'équateur lunaire et prit de la vitesse, dépassant bientôt Icarus. Passé le cap de Congreve, la flotte augmenta sa vitesse de façon à s'arracher à la force d'attraction lunaire. 

A quatre heures quinze précises, les vaisseaux stoppèrent tout mouvement alors que la Lune était un disque à peine plus gros que la Terre. 

« Island Iffish en vue, amiral, annonça le commandant Alexia Daneris. Distance un-zéro-cinq-zéro, relèvement plus trois, zéro-zéro, droit devant nous. 

_Merci, commandant. Contact avec l'escorte ? 

_Affirmatif, nous recevons un signal du SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX. 

_Parfait. Transmettez-leur mes salutations et souhaitez leur la bienvenue sur la Lune. Ordre à toute la flotte, reprit-elle après une pause, rotation sur tribord un-huit-zéro à mon signal puis poussée un quart sur distance un-cinq. » 

L'ordre fut relayé à travers toute la flotte, et lorsque trente secondes plus tard l'amiral Reymond donna le signal, les deux cent quatre vaisseaux de guerre et deux cent quarante vaisseaux-cargo enclenchèrent leurs fusées latérales et pivotèrent vers la droite. Lorsque tous eurent exécuté leur demi-tour, les navires reprirent lentement leur progression. 

Quinze kilomètres plus loin, Island Iffish passa majestueusement au-dessus d'eux. Il était exactement quatre heures trente du matin. Dans un ordre parfait et une coordination sans faille, la Troisième flotte du contre-amiral Azarell Falken se déploya en dessous de la station, bientôt rejointe par la Quatrième de l'amiral Eva Rittenheim et la Huitième de l'amiral Hazawell ; dans un même temps l'escorte se sépara en deux groupes qui remontèrent de part et d'autre des flancs de la station. Le groupe tribord était constitue de la Cinquième flotte de l'amiral Aurillac et de la Sixième flotte du vice-amiral Powland. Le groupe bâbord était composé pour sa part de la Septième flotte du vice-amiral Garahau et de la Deuxième flotte de l'amirale Reymond. 

Les navires des trois flottes logistiques se dispersèrent sur tout le périmètre, la moitié d'entre eux s'alignèrent aux côtés de chaque navire de guerre et transférèrent leur chargement avec célérité ; dix minutes plus tard, le ravitaillement était terminé et les deux groupes latéraux, à l'exception de leurs ravitailleurs, commencèrent à s'éloigner d'Island Iffish à vive allure. 

à bord du SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX, Gordon Aurillac avait assisté à la manœuvre sans prononcer un mot, mais l'expression qui se lisait sur son visage attestait de sa satisfaction. Pour son plus grand soulagement, Gihren Zabi avait quitté son bord une heure plus tôt pour se transférer sur le DE GAULLE, navire amiral de la Huitième flotte. Au cours de ces quatre jours, Gihren avait tente de le pousser à bout, sournoisement, cherchant à le confondre ; le vieil amiral avait du faire appel à toute son intelligence pour contrer chacune de ces attaques ; son départ constituait pour lui une véritable délivrance... Peut-être qu'après tout, la fantastique manœuvre de déploiement de ses navires n'était pas seule responsable de son sourire ? 

_Croiseur KRIEMHILD, 62è flottille de Zeon, 7 janvier, 6h17 GMT _

« A plus tard, maudite vieille carcasse, murmura le lieutenant Anabelle Csteret. » 

Suivant le regard de sa collègue, Gary Kurtzel tourna les yeux vers le hublot et observa pendant quelques minutes la station qui s'éloignait. 

« J'avoue que je ne suis pas mécontente de m'éloigner un peu de ce machin, murmura-t-elle de nouveau. 

_C'était plutôt lugubre, non ? » 

Anabelle hocha la tête. Et en plus, elle ne nous a pas porté chance, aurait-elle voulu rajouter. L'attaque fédérale qui les avait assailli aux premières heures du matin avait laissé de profondes meurtrissures au sein de la flotte. Si l'YGGDRASIL lui-même n'avait pas été touche, son équipage en avait été quitte pour une peur bleue. Les artilleurs avaient fait tonner toutes leurs pièces, dressant un pathétique rideau devant le déluge de missiles qui s'était rué sur eux. Le croiseur SVANHIL, vaisseau-jumeau de l'YGGDRASIL, n'avait pas eu la même chance ; deux missiles l'avaient touché par le travers, transperçant la coque et faisant éclater le vaisseau comme une bulle de savon. 

Anabelle était dehors au moment de l'attaque. La 628è escadrille venait à peine de prendre son tour de garde lorsque l'alerte avait retenti, mais le vaisseau faisant partie du dernier périmètre défensif, ses MS n'avaient pas eu l'autorisation d'aller intercepter les missiles. Lorsque ces derniers étaient apparus sur leurs senseurs, il était trop tard pour espérer les arrêter : les AM-37 filaient à une vitesse moyenne de huit mille kilomètres heure, alors que leurs MS étaient à l'arrêt complet ; le taux d'interception fut misérablement bas : seuls quatre missiles furent touches. 

C'est avec effroi que les pilotes des différentes unités avaient vu les projectiles s'abattre sur les différentes formations et exploser en de gigantesques boules de feu, consumées en quelques secondes par la violente réaction thermonucléaire. Pendant dix bonnes minutes, ça avait été la panique et l'incertitude, chacun cherchant à comprendre ce qui n'avait pas marche. La confiance et l'enthousiasme qui les avaient accompagné depuis Side-2 semblaient s'être envolés sous les coups des missiles fédéraux. Après quelques instants de flottement, Gihren Zabi avait beuglé sur les réseaux de communication pour ramener le calme. Et ça avait marché ! Il n'y avait pas à dire, le fils aîné du Duc Degwin n'était pas seulement doué pour les blablas politiques ; il venait de prouver avec brio qu'il savait gérer une situation critique. En quelques minutes, il était parvenu non seulement à ramener le calme au sein de ses hommes, mais également à remonter le moral de ceux qui commençaient à douter de leur victoire. A la surprise et la peur avaient bientôt succédé la haine et la colère. 

La Force de frappe à naviguait à présent cap sur le pôle Nord lunaire, délaissant derrière elle Island Iffish, tandis qu'a l'exact oppose, la Force de frappe B s'éloignait vers le sud. Pour maximiser l'effet de surprise, les deux flottes devraient contourner la Lune à très basse altitude sans pouvoir utiliser la force de gravitation. A l'inverse, quand la station entrerait dans le champ d'attraction, sa masse l'entraînerait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Si les flottes voulaient respecter le minutage, il leur fallait prendre autant d'avance que possible ; et à présent libérées du lourd fardeau de l'escorte, elles n'avaient plus à déployer leurs escadres de MS et pouvaient se consacrer uniquement à la vitesse. Les pilotes et les équipages pouvaient ainsi profiter du court laps de temps qui les séparait de leur prochain champ de bataille pour se distraire. 

A vrai dire, en fait de distraction il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire sinon dormir puisqu'il n'existait pas à bord de facilites destinées à la recréation, sinon les salles de gymnastique. Il fallait croire que les concepteurs de la flotte avaient négligé ce point lorsqu'ils avaient dessiné l'aménagement intérieur. Les hommes et les femmes tentaient donc de s'occuper comme ils le pouvaient: parties de cartes ou jeux de hasard, compétitions sur les simulateurs de combat, jogging dans les coursives, projections de films; certains équipages improvisaient même des parties de handball en gravité zéro dans les hangars à MS. 

Confortablement installés dans la salle de briefing du KRIEMHILD, vaisseau-amiral de la 62e flottille, les pilotes de MS analysaient les séquences de combats filmées par leurs caméras de vol. Pour la circonstance, on avait également invité les pilotes des autres escadrilles, et une trentaine de pilotes s'entassaient dans la pièce, les autres ayant préféré tuer le temps différemment. Assis dans un canapé au fond de la pièce, les lieutenants Kurtzel et Csteret commentaient les films à leur manière tout en sirotant un soda. Le lieutenant Carmen Richards entra à ce moment et vint s'asseoir près d'eux après avoir salué ses collègues. 

« Tel que je vois ça et dans les conditions actuelles, dit Carmen au bout d'un moment, le combat en MS a atteint ses limites. 

_Pardon ? sursauta Anabelle, prise au dépourvu. 

_Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les fédéraux ne sont pas les seuls à penser encore en deux dimensions. Tiens, regardez celui la, à l'écran. Vous avez remarqué sa façon d'attaquer ? On dirait qu'il se croit encore dans un avion, à s'inquiéter de son assiette ou de sa trajectoire. Parfois il se rappelle qu'il est dans l'espace, que son engin peut pivoter dans toutes les directions et que les mots haut, bas, droite et gauche ne veulent rien dire. 

_Et alors ? bougonna Gary en reconnaissant Ken Largo, un de ses hommes. On a tous gardé certains automatismes d'aviateurs, on ne va pas changer du jour au lendemain. 

_Justement, la sont les limites du combat en Mobile-Suit. Tout dépend du pilote, or nous ne sommes pas suffisamment préparés pour combattre dans les conditions actuelles. On a trop tendance à penser en deux dimensions, non en trois, à raisonner en termes de directions en non en termes de vecteurs, sans parler des problèmes de perspective. Nos formateurs eux-mêmes n'étaient pas totalement familiarisés avec ce type de milieu. Je pense que nous vivons une période charnière et que nous sommes les pionniers d'une nouvelle forme de guerre. C'est à nous d'aiguiser nos sens afin d'exploiter les possibilités des MS au maximum. 

_Bah, moi je trouve qu'on se débrouille déjà pas mal. 

_Oui, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. La technologie des MS va sans doute évoluer dans les prochaines années de façon exponentielle ; on ne peut pas espérer maîtriser ces nouvelles technologies si on ne change pas radicalement notre façon d'appréhender l'espace. Et j'ai la ferme conviction que la victoire appartiendra au premier qui parviendra à atteindre cet objectif. 

_Vous avez tout à fait raison, lieutenant, interrompit le commandant Kristal Terenkova en s'asseyant. Et c'est pour ça que nous devons gagner cette guerre le plus tôt possible. 

_Alors vous pensez vous-aussi que les Forces Fédérales ne tarderont pas à développer leurs propres MS ? 

_Oh, oui, répondit le chef d'escadron. Les bureaux d'études fédéraux ne sont pas aussi incompétents que la propagande le laisse croire. à supposer qu'ils partent de zéro, je leur donne au maximum un an pour introduire en service actif leurs premiers MS. Le Haut-commandement table par contre sur un délai encore plus court, c'est pourquoi le Duc Degwin tente d'écourter cette guerre au maximum. Si le délai est dépassé, il faudra revoir entièrement notre stratégie et remanier la gestion de nos effectifs militaires. 

_Je comprends, fit Anabelle. Les effectifs fédéraux sont six fois supérieurs aux nôtres, à la fois en hommes et en matériel, et seule l'utilisation intensive des MS nous permet actuellement de combattre à armes égales. Si les Forces Fédérales parviennent à créer leurs propres MS, nous n'aurons plus aucun avantage. Est-ce exact?» 

Le commandant Terenkova hocha la tête. L'Opération British devait constituer le bouquet final de cette guerre-éclair et il fallait absolument que le gouvernement fédéral demande l'armistice. Les bruits couraient en effet que Gihren Zabi était prêt à lancer autant de stations sur Terre qu'il le faudrait pour faire plier la Fédération, et elle-même ne préférait pas imaginer ce qui se passerait en ce cas. Etait-ce là le prix à payer pour avoir la l'indépendance? En ce qui la concernait, elle avait largement eu le temps de faire son choix en vingt ans de carrière, mais il y avait dans ses unités des garçons et des filles qui sortaient à peine des jupes de leur mère. Etait-il décent de leur demander de payer un tel prix ? 

Elle se demanda un instant quelle pouvait être leur motivation à chacun. Pour les gens de sa génération, cette guerre était destinée à exorciser une rancœur et des antagonismes vieux de vingt ans, comme un règlement de compte, en quelque sorte. Les plus jeunes, par contre, ne devaient pas avoir la même vision des choses. Ils avaient grandi dans une société qui mettait en avant la nécessité de disséminer la race humaine vers les étoiles, insistait sur la différence ethnique entre Earthnoïds et Spacenoïds ou sur la politique dictatoriale de la Fédération Avec un tel bourrage de crâne, ils devaient avoir une perception de la guerre sensiblement différente de la leur, quelque chose se rapprochant de l'idée d'une croisade ou d'une guerre sainte. 

Le commandant d'escadron observa un instant ses pilotes, ces hommes et ces femmes qui en avaient déjà vu des vertes et des pas mûres, mais qui devraient encore montrer toute leur force de caractère au terme de l'opération. S'ils vivaient jusque là. 

_Lune, quelque part au-dessus de Lacus Sommniorum. 7 janvier, 8h22 heure locale, 7h52 GMT _

« Comment ça nous sommes déroutés? glapit Irwin Li-Wang en saisissant le micro. Nous avons une autorisation signée du général McCallum pour nous rendre sur la face cachée. 

_Désolé ILBN-2, mais les consignes sont strictes. Depuis deux heures ce matin, il est strictement interdit à tout navire, militaire ou civil, de passer la frontière, ordre du Haut-commandement. 

_Mais c'est idiot! On n'a rien d'espions ou de transfuges, on veut juste faire notre boulot! Laissez-nous passer, merde ! » 

Derek Richards tapota l'épaule du pilote et secoua la tête. Irwin lui jeta un regard courroucé et aurait continué à abreuver d'injures le contrôleur aérien si Derek ne lui avait pas arraché le micro et pris le relais. 

« Rien à faire, dit-il au bout de dix minutes. La base de Grove refuse de nous laisser passer. Je n'y comprends rien, la Lune est territoire international; guerre ou pas guerre, tous les navires civils ont libre droit de passage. 

_C'est tout à fait irrégulier, renchérit Elena Clancy. Il doit se passer quelque chose sur la face cachée pour qu'on nous en refuse l'accès. 

_Mmh... Je crois que j'aurais encore préféré enquêter en combinaison NBC sur les sites atomisés, soupira Shing Darel. » 

Après avoir transmis la nouvelle de l'attaque nucléaire à la chaîne, le signal vidéo était passé directement en régie en vue d'être diffusée le plus tôt possible. Mais les fédéraux devaient avoir placé des mouchards sur toutes les lignes, car le signal fut intercepté entre la rédaction et la régie, puis saisi par les forces armées. Vaine tentative puisqu'il était impossible de dissimuler une telle catastrophe, les explosions avaient du être observées depuis un grand nombre de cités lunaires par des milliers de gens. Le porte-parole des Forces Fédérales de la base de Gutenberg avait donc fait une déclaration de presse tôt dans la matinée, où il divulguait la nature de l'attaque et l'état des pertes. C'était une allocution sobre, sans aucune image ou photo des sites touches. Frustré de son scoop, le rédacteur en chef Maxime Elliott avait ordonné à Derek et Shing de se rendre sur Granada pour tacher de savoir ce qui s'était passé, puis de ramener l'information en mains propres. 

Mais l'armée avait menti sur l'ampleur des dégâts; et pour camoufler ce mensonge, elle avait pris des mesures immédiates pour limiter la circulation circumlunaire. Tous les vols commerciaux domestiques avaient été annulés et seules quelques lignes interplanétaires avaient été maintenues. Derek et Shing avaient donc été obligés de sortir des hangars l'une des navettes de reportage mobile de la chaîne, et tirer Elena Clancy puis Irwin Li-Wang de leur lit. Si la jeune journaliste n'avait pas fait de manières, le pilote-reporter avait quant à lui manifesté de façon bruyante son mécontentement. D'abord furieux d'avoir été réveillé aux aurores, il s'était ensuite préparé en hâte quand on lui avait montré un extrait de la conférence de presse de l'armée. Son petit doigt lui disait que les fédéraux n'étaient pas tout à fait sincères et qu'ils cachaient quelque chose. 

« Vous pensez qu'il s'agit de la station que Zeon déplace? demanda Elena lorsqu'ils furent tous réunis. 

_La station? Foutaises, marmonna Irwin, j'y crois pas à cette info. On n'a eu aucune confirmation depuis lundi, ça fait bientôt quatre jours; je suis sûr que c'est encore de l'intox destinée à brouiller les pistes, ce n'est pas la première fois. S'il y avait une station qui se baladait rudement près de la Lune, ça se saurait. 

_Mais alors pourquoi auraient-il détruit ces cinq bases fédérales? interrogea Shing. Un offensive générale sur la Lune? 

_Cinq? Tu penses vraiment que Zeon n'a fait péter que cinq bases? Peut-être bien qu'il s'agit d'une offensive générale, j'en sais rien, mais pour que les fédéraux fassent dans leur froc au point d'interdire toute circulation aérienne, c'est qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'on sache qu'on leur à bousillé bien plus que cinq bases. Et s'ils ne veulent pas que ça se sache, moi je suis prêt à parier que les Forces de Zeon, eux, n'ont qu'une envie: s'en vanter sur tous les toits. » 

A six heures et demie, la navette immatriculée KRL-727SJ, appartenant à la chaîne télévisée Inter-Lunar Broadcasting Network, décollait d'un terrain privé, toutes les aires de décollage commerciales ayant été fermées. Le vol avait commence sous les meilleurs auspices et le petit navire spatial avait traversé successivement Sinus Aestuum puis la Mare Vaporum sans ennuis, puis ils étaient entrés dans la région couverte par le contrôle aérien de Von Braun qui leur avait annonce que Mare Tranquilitaris était déclarée zone de survol interdite. Décidés cependant à passer outre en prétextant une urgence, les journalistes avaient continué leur chemin lorsqu'ils avaient été interceptés par deux chasseurs et fermement reconduits hors des limites de la mer. 

« Tant pis, avait déclaré Irwin, en obliquant vers le nord. ça va nous rallonger de quelques heures, mais nous parviendrons bien à passer au travers .» 

Après la traversée de la Mer de la Sérénité, la navette avait diminué progressivement son altitude de façon à passer sous la zone de couverture radar. Avec beaucoup d'astuce et d'efforts, ils avaient ensuite soigneusement évité toutes les agglomérations sur le parcours ainsi que tous les centres de contrôle aérien. Le malheur avait cependant voulu qu'ils fussent repérés par une unité radar aéroportée reliée à la base de Grove. La base fédérale avait aussitôt réagit en leur intimant de faire demi-tour, menacent même de les abattre s'ils passaient outre. Là-dessus Irwin avait empoigné le micro pour vomir une impressionnante série d'expressions très fleuries. 

« Alors, que fait-on ? demanda Elena. Demi-tour ? 

_T'es folle, répondit Shing, Elliott nous étranglerait s'il nous voyait revenir bredouilles! 

_On peut toujours essayer de passer encore plus au nord, proposa Irwin en affichant la carte sur le moniteur principal. Je sais que les fédéraux n'ont pas de bases dans ce secteur, juste quelques postes avances. Il suffirait de contourner Plana, Burg et Baily, passer entre De La Rue et Endymion et hop, nous voilà de l'autre côté du miroir ! » 

_Quelle est notre position actuelle? demanda Elena. 

_Cinquante kilomètres au sud-ouest de Grove, je viens de nous dérouter légèrement vers Plana, au nord. 

_Bien, continue comme ça pendant que j'essaie d'embrouiller ces contrôleurs, tu veux bien? 

_Okay!» 

La jeune femme empoigna de nouveau le casque de la radio et tenta de contacter le contrôle aérien de Grove. A sa grande surprise, il n'y eut pas de réponse. 

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Derek en voyant son expression étonnée. 

_J'en sais rien, je n'arrive pas à contacter Grove. 

_Essaie une autre fréquence, conseilla Shing. » 

Elena refit une tentative et balaya toute la gamme d'ondes, y compris les fréquences militaires, mais tout ce qu'elle obtenait, c'était un horrible bruit de friture. 

« Ecoutez-moi ça, dit-elle en branchant la radio sur haut-parleurs, on dirait un troupeau de criquet dansant la salsa. » 

Shing et Irwin froncèrent les sourcils, mais ceux de Derek se relevèrent bien haut. 

« C'est un flot de particules Minovsky ! 

_Quoi ? Tu veux dire que c'est un brouillage ? 

_Oui, mais qui... Zeon, évidemment ! Et un brouillage intensif des ondes radio ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose. 

_Allons, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils nous font le coup, rigola Shing d'un air goguenard. 

_Oui, mais là, nous sommes en guerre. 

_Merde ! s'exclama Irwin, on a intérêt à ne pas traîner ici. 

_Quoi, on ne continue pas ? demanda Shing. 

_Ça va pas, blanc-bec ? rétorqua l'autre. Si tu veux crever, vas-y, mais à pied. Ici, c'est moi qui pilote, et je dis que presse ou pas presse, Zeon n'hésitera pas à nous buter s'ils nous trouvent sur leur chemin ! » 

Les trois journalistes se jetèrent des regards indécis. La tentation de réaliser un scoop aux premiers loges d'une bataille était très forte, mais ce que disait leur pilote n'était sans doute pas dénué de fondement : rien ne garantissait que Zeon respecterait leur immunité de journalistes. 

« D'accord, décida Derek, on se tire d'ici. » 

A ce moment, un signal lumineux clignota sur la console de commande. Un message par faisceau-laser! Les quatre passagers de la navette sursautèrent, puis Derek brancha le haut-parleur. 

«... à ILBN-2, vous avez déjà reçu l'ordre de faire demi-tour ! Dégagez le périmètre d'urgence, vous allez entrer dans l'espace aérien militaire! Je répète, Mizar-033 à ILBN-2, faites demi-tour: vous pénétrez dans notre espace aérien ! » 

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Derek reconnut l'unité-radar aéroportée qui les avait repéré dix minutes auparavant. 

« Ici ILBN-2, bien reçu, nous allons modifier notre trajectoire sur quatre-vingt-trois degrés bâbord, terminé. 

_Combien de temps vous faudra-t-il pour quitter la zone ? » 

Derek jeta un regard interrogatif vers Irwin. 

« Même à pleine vitesse, il nous faudra bien dix minutes. On est pas sur orbite, ça prend du temps. 

_Dix minutes, reprit Derek à l'intention de l'engin militaire. 

_C'est insuffisant ! Vous devez avoir quitté la zone dans moins de six minutes, fit la voix du contrôleur, avec cette fois-ci une nette trace de panique dans sa voix. » 

« Nom de Dieu, se dit Derek. Que se passe-t-il donc ? Qu'est ce qu'est-ce que le contrôleur pouvait bien voir sur ses écrans ? Les radars sont peut-être muets, mais il leur reste les senseurs thermiques, électroniques ou les rayons X. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut donc bien voir pour qu'il laisse ainsi transparaître sa peur?» 

Derek se tourna de nouveau vers son pilote, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules. 

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire mieux, c'est tout ce que nos moteurs peuvent donner. 

_Mizar-033 à ILBN-2, modifiez immédiatement votre trajectoire sur bâbord cent soixante-dix ! Vous approchez dangereusement de la zone interdite. Faites demi-tour ou nous serons obligés de vous abattre ! 

_On fait ce qu'on peut, bordel ! gueula Irwin. C'est pas un véhicule de course, quoi ! On sait que vous avez Zeon aux trousses, et si ça peut vous rassurer, on ne demande qu'à se tirer de là ! 

_Mizar-033 à ILBN-2, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que nous...» 

La communication fut brutalement interrompue et Derek put observer une explosion, plusieurs kilomètres devant eux. 

« Oh merde ! » 

Alors qu'Irwin se démenait comme un beau diable pour faire un demi-tour en catastrophe, Derek discerna une formation de lumières se dirigeant vers eux à grande vitesse. Deux minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils retournaient à pleine vitesse vers la Mer de la Sérénité, les journalistes virent des éclairs verts traverser fugitivement leur champ de vision. L'instant d'après il y eut un choc sourd, et quoi que fit Irwin, les commandes refusèrent d'obier. Les éclairs verts et les lueurs se stabilisèrent et les quatre personnes purent enfin observer ceux qui les avaient arraisonné. 

Tout d'abord, ils pensèrent qu'il s'agissait de soldats vêtus de combinaisons effrayantes d'un type inconnu. Puis Elena poussa un cri terrifié lorsqu'une main monumentale passa devant le hublot panoramique avant, rétablissant brutalement l'échelle. Abasourdis, aucun d'entre eux n'osait prononcer un mot. Ils avaient devant eux de gigantesques machines affectant une forme vaguement anthropomorphe, quinze à vingt mètres de hauteur, jugea Derek. Ce qui le frappait avant tout, c'était la tête de chaque engin. Une sorte de casque se terminant sur la face avant par un courte trompe d'où partait des tuyaux de part et d'autre, comme un masque respiratoire; et puis cet œil, énorme, rond et unique, qui semblait briller d'une lueur démoniaque. Elena étreignit le bras de Shing, désignant de l'autre les armes que portaient ces engins. Derek tenta à nouveau de rétablir la perspective, mais Irwin dut y arriver avant lui car il lâcha un juron. Ces armes avaient une taille monstrueuse à l'échelle humaine, le canon qu'ils portaient devait faire dans les deux cent cinquante millimètres de calibre! Largement équivalent à un canon d'artillerie de campagne. 

Visiblement, l'un de ces engins avait du se jucher sur la navette, entravant tout mouvement et l'immobilisant sur place. Le contact physique entre les deux appareils semblait toutefois permettre le contact radio. 

« Ici 625è escadrille des Forces de Zeon. Vous tees dans une zone interdite. Identifiez-vous ou nous vous abattons sur-le-champ. » 

Derek sursauta en reconnaissant la voix. 

« Jered ! s'écria-t-il en arrachant le casque de la tête d'Irwin. Jered, c'est toi ? » 

A bord de son MS-06C ZAKU II, Jered Thomson hoqueta de surprise. Derek était bien la dernière personne au monde qu'il aurait voulu croiser dans ces circonstances. Sentant son hésitation, Kurtzel le contacta en héliographe. L'œil du Zaku se mit à clignoter en morse. 

« Que se passe-t-il, lieutenant ? demanda-t-il. 

_C'est une navette civile, répondit Jered. 

_Combien de personnes à bord ? » 

Jered hésita un instant puis transmit la question à la navette. 

«Quatre personnes, mon lieutenant. Ce sont des journalistes.» 

Gary Kurtzel fronça les sourcils à son tour. Cette rencontre fortuite avec des représentants de la presse ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. S'il les laissait partir, ces derniers pouvaient fort bien aller transmettre l'information aux Forces Fédérales. D'un autre côté, les consignes édictées par Gihren avaient été fermes: il fallait ménager les media, propagande oblige. Kurtzel lança une sonde orbitale et fit passer un signal laser vers le SLEIPNIR pour demander des instructions. 

« Nom de Dieu, Jered ! Réponds-moi, je sais que c'est toi! implora à nouveau Derek, hurlant presque » 

Jered lutta contre son envie de répondre, mais il se contint. Derek était son meilleur ami depuis maintenant onze ans. Durant cinq ans, les deux jeunes hommes avaient mené leurs études ensemble, partageant la même chambre, les mêmes distractions, parfois les mêmes filles. Mais la situation n'était plus la même. Jered crispa les mâchoires, car une angoisse qui n'avait cessé de le tenailler depuis des mois luttait pour se frayer un chemin vers la surface. Se trouver dans une situation où il aurait à choisir entre son devoir et ses amis. Derek n'était certes pas un combattant, mais cela ne changeait pas grand chose : sa présence pouvait être jugée dangereuse et il pourrait être amené à l'éliminer. Mais qu'en était-il des autres ? Tous ses amis de l'Institut Jules Michelet ? Même s'ils n'avaient pas tous la vocation des armes, ils seraient invariablement entraînés dans l'engrenage de la guerre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quelle devrait alors être sa réaction? Et comment devait-il réagir en ce moment même? Jered réalisa avec désespoir que si cette question le taraudait depuis des mois, il n'avait toujours pas pu trouver la réponse. 

« Jered, dis-moi ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que Zeon fait ici ? Et qu'est ce toi tu fous ici ? » 

Elena jeta un regard en coin vers son collègue, mais ce dernier lui fit signe de se taire. 

« Jered, tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit à la soirée des anciens élèves ? Si tu ne peux rien me dire, donne-moi au moins une nouvelle estimation de la situation. 

_Je ne peux pas, Derek, croassa-t-il enfin avec difficulté, il n'y a jamais eu d'équivalent dans l'Histoire... 

_Lieutenant, appela Kurtzel, nous avons la réponse du SLEIPNIR : nous avons ordre de ne pas abattre la navette, cela ferait de la mauvaise publicité, surtout sur la Lune.

_Euh... Mon lieutenant ? hésita le sous-lieutenant Zeke Leylend, nous les laissons filer ? 

_Non, nous risquerions de trahir la position de la flotte en les laissant se balader. Nous pourrions les emmener, mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Quelqu'un a-t-il une suggestion à me faire sur ce dont on pourrait en faire ? 

_Pourquoi ne pas neutraliser leur système de propulsion ? avança Jered. Avec le brouillage, ils ne pourront contacter personne dans un rayon de trois cents kilomètres ; et le temps qu'ils trouvent de l'aide, notre flotte sera déjà loin. Si vous voulez, je peux moi-même démanteler le vaisseau. 

_Pourquoi pas ? fit le lieutenant, amusé. Soit. Largo, Leylend, escortez Thomson jusqu'à la surface. Guedry et Kirzen avec moi, nous poursuivons la patrouille. Thomson, vous nous rejoindrez le plus tôt possible, nous suivrons le cap vecteur Lima-Whisky huit-zéro. 

_A vos ordres, mon lieutenant. » 

Sans laisser transparaître son soulagement, Jered transmit les directives à la navette et entama la descente vers le plus proche cratère, suivit par ses deux ailiers. 

« Vous... Vous croyez qu'ils vont nous tue r? demanda Elena. 

_Je ne pense pas, grogna Derek, sinon ils l'auraient déjà fait. » 

Dès que les quatre appareils eurent touché le sol, le Zaku de Jered s'agenouilla près de la navette, empoigna sa hache et entreprit de détruire méticuleusement le système de propulsion. Ainsi, il empêchait l'appareil de voler tout en maintenant intact le bloc moteur, permettant à la cabine de bénéficier d'une source d'énergie. Au moment où il rangeait sa hache, une silhouette en combinaison spatiale sortit de la navette. Les deux Zakus d'escorte braquèrent leur armes mais Jered leur intima de ne pas tirer. 

« Nom de Dieu, fit la silhouette, Je sais que tu m'entends. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je veux comprendre... 

_Ta gueule bordel ! Derek, je ne sais pas ce que tu fous là, mais tire-toi de là ! coupa le pilote. Reste sur la Lune si tu veux mais ne t'avise pas de ramener ton cul sur Terre. Va à Pétaouchnock si tu veux mais planque-toi car ça va pêter sec ! Planque toi jusqu'à ce que cette foutue guerre se termine ! C'est l'unique avertissement auquel tu auras droit; la prochaine fois, je ne serais peut-être pas la pour te sauver la peau. » 

Le jeune journaliste leva des yeux incrédules vers la redoutable machine de guerre. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que son ami était aux commandes, encore moins que ce dernier venait de s'adresser à lui de la sorte. 

« Jered, fit-il en une dernière tentative de communication, Anaïs... Anaïs Macleyn s'est rengagée dans les Forces Fédérales ! Elle est sur la Lune ! J'ai essayé de lui faire changer d'avis... ça n'a pas marché. Je n'ai pas su quoi faire, quoi lui dire... Je pensais... Il faut faire quelque chose... Je t'en prie, dis quelque chose ! Vous allez vous retrouver face-à-face, vous allez vous... Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça ! » 

Jered ferma les yeux sans dire un mot. Qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Contacter les services fédéraux et leur demander la démobilisation d'Anaïs? C'était la guerre, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire sinon laisser agir la funèbre marche du destin. 

Jered ne répondit pas à son ami ; à la place, le MS s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres de façon à ne pas projeter le piéton au loin, puis alluma ses propulseurs. Le Zaku bondit vers le ciel, suivit des deux autres.

[**Chapitre suivant**][1]

[**Retour à l'index**][2]

   [1]: chapitre_11.htm
   [2]: index.htm



	12. chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE 11 **

_Croiseur TRIESTE, 48è flottille fédérale, 7 janvier, 8h11 GMT _

L'enseigne de vaisseau Larissa Renkova venait de prendre son quart depuis onze minutes et, sirotant sa pochette de café bien chaud, elle observait l'écran radar avec anxiété. Island Iffish avait disparu de l'autre côté du globe lunaire à peine deux heures auparavant et on estimait que l'attaque ennemie pouvait maintenant survenir à n'importe quel moment. Un signal sonore retentit sur la console de la jeune femme, manquant de lui faire recracher la gorgée de café brûlant. 

« Lieutenant ! Les sondes de la Mare Smythii nous signalent une importante formation d'objets à forte signature infrarouge passant au-dessus de leurs têtes ! 

_Relèvement et estimation ? demanda Kris Korolev. 

_Bâbord zéro-un, longitude plus deux. Estimation nombre cent vingt-deux. Les sondes viennent de nous transmettre des images : ce sont des missiles. 

_Contactez le BERLIN et réveillez le commandant. Alerte rouge ! » 

Les sirènes d'alarme retentirent à travers tout le vaisseau, l'éclairage d'alerte rouge se substituant instantanément à l'éclairage normal. Cinq minutes plus tard, le commandant Marineris fit irruption sur la passerelle. 

«Korolev, où en sont les missiles ? 

_En approche rapide, on estime l'impact à douze minutes. La 402è flottille vient de lancer ses antimissiles. 

_N'y a-t-il aucune autre manifestation de l'ennemi ? 

_Négatif, commandant. 

_Ce n'est pas normal... C'est peut-être une diversion. Que disent nos autres postes d'observation ? 

_Rien, commandant... Rectification. Gutenberg annonce un contact sur latitude moins vingt-six, longitude plus trente-trois ! 

_Par le sud ? Confirmez ! 

_Contact positif ! La 49è flottille nous confirme le contact infrarouge. Le DRESDEN nous transmet une image... Il y a une multitude d'échos ! Interception estimée dans onze minutes ! 

_Des signes d'Island Iffish ? 

_Négatif commandant. Aucun objet de taille station coloniale. 

_Alors c'est bien une diversion. » 

Le commandant de bord serra les poings et tourna la tête vers l'est, là où se trouvait le BERLIN, le navire amiral. L'Opération ATLAS semblait bel et bien compromise : l'ennemi ne faisait décidément rien comme ils l'avaient prévu ! Zeon s'était offert le luxe de brûler énormément d'énergie en envoyant ses vaisseaux contourner la Lune par l'hémisphère sud, alors qu'il aurait été sans doute plus simple de se laisser porter par la force de gravitation. Une telle éventualité avait été envisagée, mais uniquement dans le cas d'une diversion, car une telle force n'aurait alors pas pu aller bien loin. Or les effectifs annoncés étaient bien trop importants pour être un simple diversion ; ce pouvait très bien être une avant-garde envoyée pour déblayer le terrain. 

Mais comment l'ennemi avait-il su ou frapper ? Comment avait-il fait pour déterminer que Mare Foecunditatis serait précisément l'endroit choisi pour la contre-attaque fédérale ? Fuite ou simple déduction logique ? Quoiqu'il en fut, Kenneth n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les événements. 

Si leurs moyens terrestres et aériens pouvaient encore se dissimuler aux yeux de l'ennemi jusqu'à l'arrivée de la station, mais il n'en était pas de même pour la flotte. Les vaisseaux massés autour de Mare Spumans et Mare Foecunditatis étaient à découvert, et à moins de descendre se dissimuler dans les cratères, ils étaient dans l'impossibilité d'éviter le combat. 

« Commandant, fit l'enseigne Sara Yarwel, Gutenberg vient d'édicter ses ordres. Priorité est donnée à l'interception de la station. Les flottes ont l'ordre de descendre à la surface et de se cacher jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Island Iffish. 

_C'est idiot, protesta Marineris, ils s'imaginent pouvoir repousser l'attaque ennemie avec leurs seuls moyens ? 

_Commandant, l'interrompit son second, si nous nous dispersons à la surface, il nous faudra au moins vingt minutes pour rassembler tous nos effectifs en cas d'urgence. 

_Et Zeon ne nous laissera jamais vingt minutes. Qu'est-ce que Van Tran s'imagine ? 

_Commandant, s'écria de nouveau Renkova. Taruntius nous annonce un nouveau contact infrarouge sur latitude plus-quarante, longitude trente-sept ! 

_Par le nord, cette fois-ci ? s'exclama l'interpellé. Pourquoi ne les avons-nous pas repérés plus tôt ? Que faisait donc la base de Grove ? 

_Je ne comprends pas, commandant. La base de Grove continue de nous transmettre qu'elle ne repère toujours aucune activité ennemie. » 

Le commandant du TRIESTE pesta intérieurement. La base de Grove avait du être investie par l'ennemi ; c'était la seule explication, ou alors il aurait fallu que le personnel de la base soit d'une formidable incompétence pour ne pas voir la flotte ennemie passer au-dessus de leurs têtes. 

«Toujours aucune directive du BERLIN? 

_Négatif, commandant. Les canaux de communication sont surchargés, je ne parviens pas à joindre le navire-amiral. 

_Qu'ils se taisent, les imbéciles! Comme si nous avions du temps à consacrer aux bavardages, le champ Minovsky peut-être sur nous d'un instant à l'autre. 

_Commandant, une transmission générale du BERLIN! 

_Enfin! 

_Opération ATLAS annulée stop ordre de retrait annulé stop. à tous les navires alerte interception stop attaque sur cap vecteur Thêta-Sigma-vert et Thêta-Omicronn-bleu stop. Armes libres feu à volonté! Fin de transmission.» 

Déjà, les navires de la 41è flottille prenaient de l'altitude en vue de l'attaque. Loin au nord, au-dessus de Da Vinci, Kenneth pouvait discerner une multitude de points brillants. 

_5è flotte de Zeon, navire amiral, Palus Somnii, Lune, 8h15 GMT _

La pénombre recouvrait la face visible de la Lune, estompant ses contours, telle une mer déchaînée qui, la nuit, dissimule ses écueils. Pourtant, les ténèbres ne semblaient pas encore avoir gagné le partie: la Terre brillait tel un phare en plein ciel, un oasis de lumière, éclairant la Lune de son disque aveuglant. Parfois, la poussière grise prenait des reflets argentés, comme si la surface était peuplée de lucioles. Puis tout à coup, tout devint noir et des ombres titanesques drapèrent Palus Somnii dans un manteau d'obscurité; des silhouettes massives défilèrent au-dessus de la plaine, masquant la lumière terrestre telle de redoutables nuées de sauterelles. 

Les astronefs de la force de frappe-Nord progressaient à basse altitude tous systèmes offensifs dehors et systèmes de détection aux aguets. La capture de la base de Grove et des avant-postes fédéraux sur leur chemin leur avait permis de leurrer l'ennemi en transmettant de fausses informations; leur garantissant l'approche du périmètre de défense adverse sans être inquiétés. Et pour ne pas donner l'éveil, la flotte n'avait même pas daigné déployer son rideau de brouillage. 

La formation de cent quarante vaisseaux s'était séparée dix minutes plus tôt alors qu'elle approchait à peine des abords de Palus Somnii ; les frégates rapides et la moitié des croiseurs Musaï étaient partis en avant afin de prendre d'assaut la base de Taruntius, précédées par les escadres de MS, équipés pour la circonstance de réservoirs supplémentaires. 

Au total, le contournement à basse altitude de la Lune n'avait pas du prendre plus de deux heures, les vaisseaux avaient navigué tout le long à pleine vitesse, quitte à épuiser la moitié de leur carburant. Peu importait à vrai dire, car la Force de frappe-C traînerait avec elle son escorte de vaisseaux-cargo qui se chargeraient de leur fournir ce qu'ils avaient dépensé. 

Gordon Aurillac observa le ballet des navires fédéraux qui s'agitaient au loin. L'ordinateur avait identifié ceux-ci comme appartenant à la Quatrième flotte du contre-amiral Tianm, et Aurillac pouvait s'attendre en toute légitimité à ce qu'il leur donne du fil à retordre. Tianm n'avait pas bonne réputation qu'au sein des Forces Fédérales : la spectaculaire montée du jeune amiral au sein du Haut-commandement n'avait pas non plus laissé indifférents leurs services de renseignements. 

« La flotte fédérale nous a repéré, déclara calmement le vieil officier. Est-ce exact ? 

_Oui amiral, répondit l'officier de pont. L'écoute des réseaux de communication ennemis nous confirme que les deux forces de frappes ont été repérées. Notre avant-garde semble toutefois être passée au travers de leur couverture radar. 

_Bien, encore mieux que nous le pensions. Ils devaient sans doute s'attendre à ce que nous approchions avec l'habituelle débauche de particules Minovsky... Dans combien de temps atteindrons-nous Taruntius ? 

_Dans trois minutes, amiral. 

_Merci capitaine. Nous lâcherons notre barrage de particules lorsque notre avant-garde sera à la verticale de la base fédérale. D'ici la, nous aurons tout le loisir d'espionner leurs communications. » 

_Croiseur SYLPHID, 63è flottille de Zeon, 8h17 GMT _

«Champs Minovsky activés. Illumination ennemie négative. Distance à l'objectif neuf-six point quatre. 

_Message d'Orpheus-311, contact-illumination sur bâbord un-zéro, plus zéro-sept ; distance quatre-trois point sept ! Visualisation positive, nombre deux-deux-zéro. 

_Confirmation contact laser-illumination, identification missiles ballistiques intercontinentaux fédéraux ! 

_Transmission du SLEIPNIR à toute la flotte, alerte missiles ! Tirez salve antimissiles Un ! » 

Mirey Greyevski donna ses ordres et observa les quatre-vingt-douze bâtiments de la première ligne lâcher leur missiles. Ceux-ci se ruèrent à la rencontre de leurs vis-à-vis fédéraux et il y eut une série d'explosions dans le lointain. Trois cent soixante-huit antimissiles avaient été lancés, c'était largement plus qu'il n'en fallait pour abattre deux cent vingt missiles anti-navires : pas un seul des projectiles fédéraux ne parvint à passer le rideau défensif. 

«Poursuivez, lancez salves Deux et Trois ! 

_Tubes un à six ouverts, confirmation signal-laser positive ! 

_Feu ! » 

Le SYLPHID tira une seconde salve de six missiles air-sol, puis une troisième à vingt secondes d'intervalle, à raison de deux têtes nucléaires contre quatre ogives conventionnelles. Les projectiles propulsés par fusées dépassèrent rapidement les escadrons de MS puis se dirigèrent vers le faisceau de designation-laser braqué sur l'objectif. 

La 662è escadrille du capitaine Cresta et les autres unités mobiles avaient décollé dix minutes plus tôt, alors qu'ils étaient encore à deux cents kilomètres de la base de Taruntius. Evoluant à très basse altitude pour éviter la zone de balayage radar, les différentes escadrilles s'étaient approchées de la base et les MS de détection avancée avaient braqué leurs designateurs-laser sur les points névralgiques de la base, à l'abri derrière les cimes montagneuses. Les missiles lancés par la flotte suivirent tout d'abord une trajectoire préprogrammée, puis le sélecteur de cibles s'anima à l'approche de l'objectif, utilisant le faisceau-laser comme guide. Au loin, il y eut de nouveau une série d'éclairs, indiquant que les batteries antiaériennes de la base venaient d'entrer en action, suivie bientôt par la détonation des missiles touchés ; dix secondes plus tard, il y eut de nouvelles explosions. 

«La 662è escadrille nous transmet le rapport de tir. Pourcentage de tirs au but, vingt-cinq pour cent. Estimation des dégâts adverses à seize pour cent. Alcyone-220 nous annonce que l'ennemi vient de lâcher ses vecteurs mobiles. 

_Information confirmée par le Oracle-104. Chasseurs-bombardiers Cyberfish et Tin-Codd en approche rapide. 

_Le SLEIPNIR vient de donner l'ordre d'interception aux MS de la deuxième vague et la première vague d'assaut, l'ordre d'attaquer les installations lunaires. Ordre nous est donne de lancer une salve d'appui. 

_Accusez réception et lancez salve-quatre. 

_A vos ordres. » 

Tandis que les unités de Zaku commençaient à attaquer la base, les croiseurs lancèrent une nouvelle salve de missiles, histoire d'offrir un autre sujet de préoccupation aux artilleurs fédéraux. 

_62è escadron de MS, abords de Taruntius, 8h20 GMT. _

«Taïaut ! Taïaut ! cria le commandant de la sixième escadre de MS, tandis que son Zaku lançait la fusée de signalisation rouge donnant le signal de l'attaque. » 

Les deux cents MS se débarrassèrent de leurs réservoirs supplémentaires et quittèrent leur cachette en s'élançant comme un seul homme vers les installations fédérales à cinq kilomètres de là. Devant eux, les fédéraux venaient de lancer une deuxième vague de chasseurs appuyée par des tirs de barrages. 

Les Zaku utilisèrent deux tactiques différentes : la première moitié de l'escadre prit de l'altitude de façon à coiffer l'ennemi, le reste se séparant en deux en rasant le sol. Les chasseurs adverses se séparèrent eux aussi, un premier groupe grimpa dans l'espoir de reprendre l'avantage de l'altitude, le deuxième se dispersa pour intercepter les MS rasant le sol. Lorsque les deux formations arrivèrent à moins d'un kilomètre de distance, ce fut la mêlée. Les Zaku virèrent brusquement et se jetèrent sur les chasseurs fédéraux qui pouvaient difficilement les imiter. 

Marine passa du mode de croisière en mode d'interception ; les systèmes d'armes furent déverrouillés et le sélecteur de cibles se mit mode de recherche automatique. La jeune femme tira à fond sur ses commandes et MS-06C ZAKU II s'arracha lourdement à la trajectoire linéaire qui l'avait maintenu au niveau du sol. Le MS grimpa en flèche au moment ou une escadrille ennemie passait au-dessus de sa tête ; Marine eu à peine le temps passer du mode d'interception au mode de combat rapproché avant de dégainer sa hache d'armes. 

La lame en Quadrinium-B vira au rouge sous l'action des puissantes résistances et trancha le fuselage du premier chasseur qu'il rencontra aussi facilement que du beurre. L'engin fut coupé en deux et la partie arrière explosa dans une gerbe de gaz incandescents, tandis que la partie avant basculait dans le vide pour s'écraser au sol quelques secondes plus tard. 

Marine s'éloigna rapidement et troqua sa hache contre son canon-mitrailleur. Pour la mission, son Zaku avait été équipé autant qu'il avait pu l'être, les équipes de maintenance n'ayant pas lésiné sur les charges offensives. L'armement classique comportait le canon-mitrailleur ZMP-50D de calibre cent quatre-vingts millimètres à contenance de cent cartouches ; le bazooka H&L-SB25K de deux cent quarante millimètres à projectiles conventionnels ou nucléaires pouvant tirer quatre coups, deux nacelles-missiles Zi-ME Mark.4 fixées sur les jambes de trois missiles chacun et enfin, la hache d'armes de Type.5 pour le combat rapproche. Dans le cadre de la mission, on avait également adjoint trois chargeurs supplémentaires pour le ZMP-50 et huit obus supplémentaires pour le bazooka. Lorsque son MS avait été largue du MIDGARD, Marine l'avait très nettement sentit chuter, entraîné vers la surface par son propre poids malgré la faible attraction lunaire. 

Le Zaku mit une seconde et sept dixièmes à faire demi-tour sur lui-même et se lança à la poursuite de l'escadrille. Marine avisa une paire de chasseurs qui fuyait et vira de bord pour les intercepter. Après avoir verrouillé les deux cibles dans son collimateur, la jeune femme tira trois rafales qui atteignirent le chasseur de droite de plein fouet. L'ailier de gauche dégagea immédiatement de côté mais Marine modifia sa trajectoire et se jeta sur l'appareil fédéral en poussant un cri sauvage, brandissant sa hache de la main gauche. Le Zaku se fendit en avant et sectionna le chasseur sur toute sa longueur avant de poursuivre sa course. Marine n'eut même pas un regard pour l'engin qui explosa derrière elle, elle regardait ce qui se passait autour d'elle. 

C'était une mêlée telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu, ni même jamais imaginée, les chasseurs fédéraux voltigeaient en tous sens, tentant désespérément d'échapper à leurs poursuivants. Malgré les nombreuses fusées d'appoint, les Cyberfish ne pouvaient pas égaler la manœuvrabilité des MS, et bien que la couverture de particules Minovsky brouillât toutes les communications longue portée, la jeune femme pouvait entendre des bribes de phrases, des cris et des appels terrifiés. 

Après quelques ajustements, la camera de poursuite se fixa sur un chasseur qui croisait perpendiculairement à la trajectoire de son MS. Marine agit sur les commandes et se lança à la poursuite de sa cible. Le système de visée oculaire repéra les mouvements de sa rétine et traqua l'objectif couplé à l'ordinateur de bord. Tant qu'elle suivait la cible des yeux, le signal de visée ne la quittait pas non plus. Quand l'ordinateur estima la visée suffisante et les paramètres corrects, il envoya sur le collimateur de casque un signal lumineux indiquant au pilote que la cible était verrouillée. Marine fit feu. Le canon-mitrailleur cracha une brève rafale et les réservoirs de propergol de l'engin ennemi s'embrasèrent ; le chasseur explosa en projetant des débris par centaines. 

Soudain, un voyant rouge sur l'écran d'alerte lui indiqua qu'un chasseur approchait par derrière. Marine leva les yeux sur le moniteur de vision arrière et vit un chasseur Cyberfish qui la talonnait en faisant feu de tous ses canons. De légères vibrations lui indiquèrent que le blindage de son MS encaissait les obus ennemis, mais un sifflement aigu lui indiqua qu'il venait d'être également illuminé par un faisceau-laser, signifiant par là que le chasseur s'apprêtait à lui décocher un missile. 

Elle eut beau essayer toutes les manœuvres de dégagement, le signal sonore persistait ; apparemment, l'ordinateur de l'appareil fédéral avait eu le temps de faire sa mise au point et que le faisceau resterait désormais braqué sur son Zaku, quoiqu'elle fit. Marine sentit la sueur couler sur son front, paniquée. Si les champs de particules Minovsky avaient rendu les missiles guides par radar inopérants, et les leurres thermiques leurs homologues à guidage infrarouge, on n'avait toujours rien trouvé pour se défaire d'un faisceau-laser. C'était aujourd'hui encore la seule véritable hantise des pilotes de Zeon. 

Marine prit son courage à deux mains et retourna son MS vers le chasseur au moment ou celui-ci lâchait trois missiles guidés. Zigzaguant à reculons, elle entreprit d'abattre les missiles un par un, mais manqua le dernier qui l'atteint au pied gauche. La jambe entière explosa sous l'impact, criblant d'éclats une partie de la carlingue jusqu'au niveau du torse. Marine eut la brève impression d'être dans un shaker géant, secouée par la violence de la déflagration, mais elle ne permit pas au chasseur de réitérer son exploit. Le MS aligna sa cible dans le collimateur, la nacelle-missiles droite cracha deux fois et le Cyberfish se désintégra en vol. 

Un deuxième chasseur tenta sa chance auprès du MS en difficulté, mais la jeune femme ne lui en laissa pas le temps, criblant le cockpit d'obus. Le pilote fut tué sur le coup, la cabine réduite à un amas de tôles déchiquetées, mais l'engin continua sur la lancée jusqu'à ce qu'un autre MS se décidât à l'achever. 

Marine stoppa son MS un instant pour vérifier l'état de son engin, affichant le plan de l'état général de son appareil dans le coin inférieur droit du moniteur principal. La situation n'était guère brillante sans être toutefois catastrophique : la jambe gauche avait entièrement disparu et différents voyants rouges indiquaient d'importants impacts en divers endroits. Bien qu'aucun de ses systèmes offensifs n'aient été touché, la perte de la jambe gauche allait sérieusement perturber le système AMBAC. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de continuer le combat alors que les performances de son système d'auto-balance étaient sérieusement réduites. 

Dissimulant son MS dans l'épave d'un vaisseau quelconque, elle entreprit de sonder l'espace à la recherche du signal IFF du capitaine Krugger. 

« Etendard un-quatre à Etendard un-zéro, alerte dommages, alerte dommages. Demande permission de retourner à bord. 

_Etendard un-zéro à un-quatre, bien reçu. J'arrive. » 

Quelques secondes plus tard, son moniteur d'alerte lui signala qu'un MS s'approchait d'elle par la droite et l'ordinateur lui confirma le signal IFF. Le Zaku sonda les alentours puis entraîna celui de la jeune femme vers la surface, là où ils risquaient moins d'être exposés. 

« Jensen, fit Krugger après avoir rapidement examiné le MS, votre Zaku n'est plus en état de voler correctement. Permission de regagner le bord accordée. Ou en êtes-vous côté munitions ? 

_Il me reste un chargeur et demi pour le ZMP, par contre je n'ai plus de missiles ; je n'ai pas touché au bazooka. 

_Parfait. Passez-moi votre bazooka, les munitions correspondantes et rentrez au bercail. Ne risquez pas inutilement votre peau : évitez le combat, volez à basse altitude et changez de trajectoire toutes les cinq secondes. N'allez pas sur le MIDGARD, allez directement sur le PW-623, ils trouveront bien un MS à vous refourguer. Il est inutile que vous reveniez, retournez plutôt sur le MIDGARD, vous vous mettrez à la disposition du capitaine Kurtzel. 

_Roger. » 

Le Zaku de Krugger décolla en soutenant celui de la jeune femme, puis Marine effectua un large virage sur la droite et fila vers le nord. 

_23è flotte fédérale, navire amiral, abords de Magelhaens, 8h22 GMT _

Depuis le repérage de la flotte de Zeon vingt minutes auparavant, la flotte fédérale avait été mise sur alerte totale. Devant la tournure imprévue de l'attaque ennemie, l'amiral Tianm avait pris la décision d'annuler l'opération Atlas de son propre chef, en tant que chef de la flotte combinée d'une part ; parce Van Tran et son état-major étaient incapables de prendre une décision, d'autre part. Les deux amiraux s'étaient donc mis d'accord pour réorganiser la défense et la disposition de leurs navires avant de redéfinir une nouvelle tactique, le tout en dix minutes. 

A présent les Forces Fédérales étaient au contact avec l'ennemi. Assis dans son fauteuil sur la passerelle du KUALA LUMPUR, le contre-amiral Jeyms Lazlo pouvait voir les lueurs de la bataille se profiler à quelques kilomètres de distance. Les Forces de Zeon avaient lancé plusieurs vagues de missiles, dont plusieurs munies de têtes nucléaires, mais jusqu'à maintenant, les défenses antiaériennes étaient parvenues à les stopper pratiquement toutes. L'ennemi avait alors inondé l'espace de particules Minovsky, et en l'espace de dix minutes, l'ensemble des radars étaient devenus totalement muets. 

Les forces mobiles de Zeon avaient lancé des attaques conjointes contre les deux principales bases fédérales de part et d'autre de l'équateur. Malgré le rideau défensif déployé, les MS étaient parvenus à traverser les lignes fédérales sans difficultés et s'en étaient directement pris aux installations lunaires. L'amiral Lazlo n'avait pas eu le temps de faire demi-tour, ni même le temps de réagir que la flotte ennemie se trouvait déjà en face de lui ; il avait du laisser les forces lunaires se débrouiller seules. 

Si de son côté la base de Taruntius parvenait non sans mal à contenir l'attaque ennemie, la base de Gutenberg semblait éprouver plus de difficultés. Quatre missiles étaient tombés sur le versant extérieur est de la base, soufflant une partie de la paroi montagneuse et causant des dommages importants au complexe militaire. Les MS s'étaient engouffrés par cette ouverture et avait donné l'assaut. 

« Amiral, fit un des opérateurs tactiques, Gutenberg me fait savoir qu'ils sont parvenu à repousser temporairement la première vague de MS ennemis. Le contre-amiral Van Tran nous demande le soutien de trois escadrons supplémentaires. 

_Il plaisante, j'espère ? Nous avons déjà suffisamment à faire ici, comment veut-il que je lui envoie du renfort ? Il s'imagine peut-être que j'ai des effectifs surnuméraires ? 

_Amiral, interrompit l'officier de pont, nos senseurs repèrent une sixième vague de missiles, dirigée sur nous cette fois-ci. 

_Mettez les escorteurs en avant et déployez un rideau de mines magnétiques. Lancez la deuxième vague de chasseurs en interception. 

_A vos ordres ! » 

Soixante-quinze vaisseaux rompirent la formation et se ruèrent en avant. Arrivés vingt kilomètres plus loin, ceux-ci prirent brusquement de l'altitude en lâchant une pluie de mines magnétiques. Lorsque les projectiles adverses atteignirent le périmètre deux minutes plus tard, il y eut une ceinture d'éclairs aveuglants, indiquant qu'un grand nombre d'entre eux s'étaient heurtés au barrage. Le peu de missiles restants furent abattus par les frégates lance-missiles. 

« Deuxième vague de MS repérés sur douze degrés bâbord, plus trente-six. Distance deux cents kilomètres. La 236è et la 237è flottille manœuvrent pour les intercepter. 

_Bien. Que les 238è et 239è flottilles se portent également en renfort. Où en sont nos chasseurs ? 

_Toujours au contact au-dessus de Magelhaens. Le colonel Salvet me fait savoir que ses quatre escadrons ont déjà perdu un tiers de leurs effectifs. 

_Déjà? Après seulement sept minutes de combat? Avez-vous des nouvelles de la 71è escadre ? 

_Négatif, la balise du colonel Kendall a cessé d'émettre. 

_Alerte, s'écria un officier tactique, relèvement treize degrés tribord, plus cinquante-huit; distance cent dix, troisième vague de MS en progression ! Rectification: quatrième vague sur zéro-zéro, moins dix-sept; distance quatre-vingt-quinze ! Vecteur unique pour les deux formations: ils se dirigent droit sur nous ! 

_Estimation contact ? aboya le commandant Gérald Sernayam 

_Estimation... Cinquante-sept secondes ! 

_A toutes les batteries : armes libres, ouvrez le feu dès que possible ! Dispersion maximale et feu à volonté. 

_Alerte aux équipages ! annonça le capitaine de corvette Roberto Killian sur la fréquence générale. Alerte aux équipages : à toutes les batteries, armes libres ! Armes libres ! Feu à volonté, cap vecteur Omega-Lambda-Rouge et Sigma-Iota-Bleu ! » 

L'éclairage de la passerelle vira au rouge et les épais panneaux de blindage vinrent recouvrir les vitres. Tout le personnel de la passerelle se relaya pour revêtir les combinaisons spatiales, Lazlo et Srnayam en derniers. Tandis que les coursives résonnaient du hurlement rauque des sirènes d'alerte, les trois cent cinquante hommes et femmes d'équipage s'installèrent à leurs postes avec célérité. 

« A tous les équipages, contact dans quarante secondes ! » 

Les artilleurs déverrouillèrent les systèmes de sécurité des canons à particules et orientèrent les tourelles en direction des vecteurs indiqués par la passerelle. 

« Contact dans trente secondes. 

_Premier tir de barrage: feu ! » 

Les six flottilles firent feu en même temps, balayant le ciel nocturne d'une multitude d'éclairs rougeâtres. Les puissants rayons lumineux dévorèrent la distance qui les séparaient des MS comme des prédateurs affamés et frappèrent la formation de plein fouet. Surpris par la densité du tir, plusieurs MS furent terrassés sur le champ et explosèrent en une gerbe mécanique; la plupart cependant parvinrent à éviter les rayons mortels et continuèrent leur progression sans se soucier autre mesure de leurs camarades foudroyés. 

« Rapport de tir: neuf pour cent de tirs réussis ! 

_Contact dans quinze secondes... 

_Second tir de barrage: feu! Tir continu jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! » 

Les canons de la Vingt-troisième flotte crachèrent à nouveau leur venin mortel, mais le taux de réussite fut cette fois plus bas: les pilotes de Zeon ne se laissèrent pas surprendre une deuxième fois. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, par contre, c'est que le tir continuerait malgré tout. Alors qu'ils s'étaient attendus à une pause qui leur aurait permis de se jeter sur l'ennemi, les vaisseaux fédéraux tiraient sans discontinuer. Les différents escadrons de MS rompirent brutalement leur formation et se scinderent en plusieurs groupes pour tenter de s'introduire dans le perimetre, chacun de leur côté. 

Les tourelles des vaisseaux federaux poursuivirent leur tir tout en suivant les mouvements des différents escadrons. Lorsque ceux-ci furent à quelques kilomètres seulement, les artilleurs mirent sur affût les batteries antiaériennes et branchèrent les systèmes de visée. Mais les ordinateurs étaient trop lents pour gérer des cibles aussi rapides et aussi imprévisibles. Lorsque les MS arrivèrent à portée de tir direct, les calculateurs de tir se trouvèrent incapables de fournir une visée correcte, tirant souvent sur leurs cibles avec un temps de retard, voire décidant tout simplement de n'en engager aucune ! 

Les pilotes de MS ne tardèrent pas à s'en apercevoir et, prenant bien soin d'éviter les rayons de particules, se jetèrent sur la flotte. En l'espace de trois minutes, une vingtaine de vaisseaux furent éventrés avant de se changèrent en boules de feu. 

« Amiral, les batteries antiaériennes refusent de fonctionner ! 

_Comment ? 

_Ça doit être une erreur de conception ou de programmation du système de visée : nos calculateurs de tir sont totalement dépassés et refusent même d'engager les cibles. 

_Ce n'est pas vrai ! » 

Lazlo tourna des yeux incrédules vers son second. C'était tout simplement impensable ! Qui aurait pu prévoir que leurs ordinateurs seraient incapables de gérer les nouvelles donnes du combat spatial ?. Trop de choses avaient changé en trop peu de temps. En l'espace de quatre jours, les forces de Zeon leur avait douloureusement appris que tout ce qui avait fait l'orgueil des Forces Fédérales était devenu obsolète, vestige d'une forme de guerre devenue beaucoup trop automatisée, trop technologique et déshumanisée. 

Avec les MS, c'était une forme plus archaïque, mais à la fois plus noble du combat qui avait resurgi: le combat au corps à corps, comme aux premiers âges de l'Homme. Ou plutôt, pour reprendre une allégorie empruntée à Gihren Zabi, comme au temps des chevaliers. La confrontation directe où l'on regarde son adversaire dans le blanc des yeux avant de le terrasser, où seules les aptitudes d'un homme déterminent l'issue du combat. à la différence que cette fois-ci, il y avait une inégalité de taille: les Forces Fédérales ne possédaient pas de MS ! Ce petit détail en faisait non plus quelque chose de noble et de chevaleresque, mais plutôt une variante du jeu de massacre. Et tous les moyens que les Forces Fédérales avaient déployé pour parer à cette nouvelle menace avaient échoué. 

Le pourcentage de coups au but restait désespérément bas et leurs chasseurs ne parvenaient pas à endiguer l'avance ennemie. Manque de coordination, manque de préparation. Mais leur matériel seul n'était pas à remettre en cause; en comparaison avec l'ennemi, leurs hommes étaient sous-entrainés, sans doute même sous-qualifiés ! Ils s'étaient trop longtemps reposés sur un sentiment d'invincibilité qu'ils avaient cultivé pendant de nombreuses années. Les officiers eux-mêmes semblaient avoir perdu toute capacité d'adaptation et tout sens de l'initiative, se retranchant méthodiquement derrière la hiérarchie et le règlement au lieu de prendre de réelles mesures. Comment pouvait-on espérer mener une contre-attaque efficace avec une telle armée? 

Lazlo eut brièvement l'intuition que d'autres flottes seraient vouées à subir le même sort que la Dixième flotte; peut-être était-ce même là son propre destin.... 

Une explosion éblouissante interrompit les pensées de l'amiral. Un croiseur naviguant à tribord venait de s'embraser à quelques centaines de mètres de distance, la coque brisée en trois. 

« C'est le PRUZKOW, répondit Sernayam à la question muette de son supérieur. 

_Combien de vaisseaux ont été touchés jusqu'à présent? 

_Trente-trois. Quatorze détruits, onze gravement endommagés, huit légèrement. 

_Alors que toutes les batteries de D.C.A. passent en mode manuel pendant qu'il est encore temps ! 

_En manuel? protesta le commandant du KUALA LUMPUR. Mais nous n'aurons jamais assez de servants pour manœuvrer tous les canons. 

_Alors débauchez des effectifs partout ou vous pourrez en trouver ! Pas besoin d'être sorcier pour aligner deux cercles dans un viseur ! Allez, hop ! Exécution ! » 

_463è escadrille fédérale, Taruntius, 8h24 GMT _

Le chasseur d'Anaïs venait à peine de quitter le Columbus lorsque celui-ci fut touché. Le vaisseau-transporteur fut transpercé par trois rayons à particules, puis cinq MS se jetèrent sur la carlingue en dégainant leurs terribles haches d'armes, ouvrant de larges ouvertures dans la coque avant de tirer chacun un obus. 

Dans un déchaînement d'éclairs et de flammes, le générateur du navire explosa, communiquant l'incendie à tout le vaisseau qui s'embrasa en quelques secondes, alors que la moitié de l'escadrille embarquée se trouvait encore à bord. La coque se déchira en deux, puis en trois et le vaisseau explosa, projetant des débris aux alentours. Le chasseur qui suivait Anaïs était trop près, il fut criblé d'éclats et explosa lui aussi. 

Déroutée par la soudaine onde de choc et le puissant éclair qui avait brièvement surgi derrière elle, la jeune femme manipula ses commandes afin de brancher sa camera de vision arrière, mais la camera était morte, sans doute perforée par un quelconque éclat. 

« Nom de Dieu ! entendit-elle sur la radio. Le Colombus... Qui restait-il à bord ? Qui est présent ? Branchez vos balises ! » 

Anaïs pianota sur sa console et brancha sa balise de signalisation. Son écran lui indiqua cinq autres signaux, au total six, là où il en aurait fallut dix. 

« Rigel-un à escadrille, répondez à l'appel ! fit la voix impérieuse du capitaine Jirka. » 

Elle n'obtint en tout et pour tout que cinq réponses. 

« C'est tout...? hoqueta la chef d'escadrille. 

_Le chasseur d'Eva a été détruit lorsque le Columbus a été touché, annonça Lilas Castillo, la voix tremblante. Tout... Toute la 458è escadrille était encore à bord. 

_Castillo, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, l'ennemi est droit devant ! Si vous ne voulez pas aller augmenter encore un peu plus le volume de poussières sur la Lune, vous avez intérêt à ne pas quitter les senseurs optroniques des yeux. La mise en garde est valable pour chacune d'entre vous ! 

_Roger, acquiescèrent les cinq pilotes restantes. » 

Anaïs resta cependant tétanisée pendant plusieurs secondes, les mains crispées sur les commandes. Elle ne parvenait pas à bouger le moindre muscle et elle luttait pour garder son calme. Durant les dernières heures, elle avait du fournir beaucoup d'efforts pour garder le moral, affermir sa résolution et ne pas songer à la précarité de leur avantage stratégique. A présent, tout cela avait disparu, vaporisé en même temps que le Colombus. La moitié de son unité avait été décimée alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore engagé le combat, ni même tiré le moindre coup de feu. 

« Bandits au-dessus de nous ! gueula Jirka sur la radio. Bandits au-dessus de nous sur Delta-Rhô-Blanc ! Allumez-moi ces salauds, les filles ! » 

Anaïs se força à reprendre ses esprits et releva la tête. Les six appareils changèrent de direction et grimpèrent à la rencontre de l'escadrille de MS qui passait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Cinq secondes suffirent pour verrouiller les cibles; les chasseurs lancèrent une bordée de missiles avant de virer aussi sec. Les MS s'aperçurent alors de leur présence et rompaient la formation, mais les autodirecteurs des missiles les avaient déjà verrouillés, et chacun d'entre eux suivit sa cible lorsque ceux-ci s'éparpillèrent en éventail. 

Les projectiles se ruèrent sur les MS, les suivant méthodiquement lorsque ceux-ci changeaient de direction; finalement il y eu une, deux, trois, quatre explosions, puis toute une série indiquant que le reste de leurs missiles avaient été interceptés. 

« Rompez la formation ! cria Jirka au moment même ou deux obus transperçaient le chasseur de son ailier. » 

Anaïs tourna désespérément la tête pour savoir d'où provenait le tir, mais la position de son chasseur, dos tourné vers la surface, ne lui permettait pas de bénéficier d'une bonne vue. Puis tout à coup, elle vit un mouvement sur sa droite, le petit éclair provoqué par la combustion de gaz qui s'échappent d'un canon lorsqu'il crache ses projectiles. La jeune femme braqua le manche vers la droite et exerça une forte pression sur les palonniers; les mini-fusées de direction en bouts d'ailes et dans le nez crachotèrent un instant et le chasseur décrocha brusquement vers le bas en basculant par la droite, tandis que six obus passaient dangereusement près de sa dérive. 

Une lueur sur sa gauche et un cri horrifié lui indiqua qu'une autre de ses camarades venait d'être touchée. Il y eut une autre explosion, plus importante celle la, et Anaïs vit cinq vaisseaux en dessous d'eux se rompre en plusieurs tronçons, deux touchés par l'ennemi, les trois autres touchés par les débris des navires voisins. Plus loin encore, deux vaisseaux ravages par les flammes tandis qu'un troisième chutait lentement vers le sol. 

Un croiseur Saramis passa lentement au-dessus d'eux en tirant de toutes ses pièces alors même que plusieurs explosions secouaient ses flancs. Les rayons à particules frappèrent de plein fouet la partie arrière d'un croiseur Musaï à deux kilomètres de la; la passerelle fut littéralement pulvérisée, tandis que l'explosion des nacelles motrices arrosait les MS de son escorte. Le croiseur perdit brutalement de l'altitude et en percuta un autre qui s'embrasa à son tour. Il y eu un éclair aveuglant puis il ne resta plus rien des deux vaisseaux qu'une nuée de débris qui chutaient très lentement vers la surface. 

« Rompez la formation, répéta Jirka, dispersez-vous ! » 

Anaïs revint brusquement à la réalité et vit ses ailiers s'éparpiller dans toutes les directions alors que trois MS délaissaient un croiseur en flammes pour se diriger vers elles. La jeune femme vira de bord de façon à se trouver face aux assaillants et lâcha une bordée de missiles avant de décrocher vers la gauche, sans se préoccuper de savoir si elle avait fait mouche ou non: un MS semblait l'avoir repéré et se dirigeait droit vers elle. Anaïs accéléra pendant dix secondes puis inversa brutalement la poussée en orientant les tuyères vectorielles vers l'avant, retourna complètement son appareil en le faisant basculer vers le haut, de façon à se retrouver face au MS qui arrivait par derrière. Surpris par la manœuvre, le pilote de MS eu à peine le temps de ralentir que trois missiles désintégrèrent son appareil. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa victoire: une violente déflagration secoua son chasseur et le tableau de bord se couvrit de voyants rouges. 

« Rigel cinq ! Vous avez un bandit sur vos trois heures, dégagez ! Rigel cinq ! 

_J'ai perdu mon aile droite ! hurla-t-elle en proie à la panique. Propulsion réduite de soixante-deux pour cent ! Commandes hors-circuit, ordinateur hors-circuit ! 

_Ejectez-vous ! Ejectez-vous, Rigel cinq ! » 

Anaïs obtempéra immédiatement. Elle utilisa les fusées d'appoint qui lui restaient sur l'aile gauche pour renverser son appareil sur le dos et actionna le système d'éjection. Le mécanisme d'urgence propulsa la verrière à plusieurs dizaines de mètres et le siège éjectable s'alluma dans un grand déchaînement de flammes. Anaïs se senti brutalement écrasée par les 16G de l'accélération. Lorsque la combustion cessa trente secondes plus tard, elle s'était éloignée d'environ huit cents mètres, et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers ce qui par rapport à elle était le bas, elle pu voir un Zaku qui éventrait son chasseur à la hache avec entrain. Si elle avait tarde, ne serait ce que de quelques secondes, elle aurait sans doute péri, soit sous les coups de la hache, soit déchiquetée par les débris de l'explosion. 

A présent, le siège dérivait sur sa lancée, projeté vers la surface lunaire par l'élan donné au moment de l'éjection. Si elle ne voulait pas s'écraser au sol comme une fiente de pigeon, il lui faudrait retourner son siège et procéder à l'alunissage avec prudence, en économisant soigneusement le combustible des deux petits réservoirs restants. 

_2è flotte de Zeon, abords de Magelhaens, 8h27 GMT _

La flotte fédérale était désormais à portée visuelle directe, à moins de dix kilomètres devant, formant une ligne de défense brisée et hétérogène. Les escadres de MS avaient enfoncé leur ligne cinq minutes plus tôt, désorganisant la barrière de vaisseaux que les federaux avaient cru infranchissable, permettant à l'amiral Aurillac de donner l'ordre aux croiseurs de se lancer à la suite des MS et de renouveler leur exploit. 

Les cent quarante bâtiments de guerre se séparèrent en trois vagues distinctes; leurs vaisseaux disposés en double ligne, les deux flottes engageant le combat en alternance. Les flottilles placées à l'avant ouvraient le feu, suivies à plus haute altitude et à quelques secondes d'intervalle par celles placés au sommet du dispositif, puis la dernière ligne qui fermait la marche, un peu plus bas et légèrement en retrait. Lorsque les vaisseaux de la première ligne avaient fini d'attaquer, ils réduisaient brusquement leur altitude et ralentissaient, laissant les vaisseaux de la deuxième prendre leur place pour leur permettre d'attaquer, pendant qu'eux-mêmes se retiraient à l'arrière, prenant ainsi la place de la troisième ligne qui elle-même prenait celle de la deuxième au sommet du dispositif, et ainsi de suite, tel un gigantesque rouleau compresseur ! Cette tactique de roulement, si elle était coûteuse en combustible, avait pour avantage de ne pas épuiser les effectifs. 

Le signal fut donné et les vaisseaux de la flotte de l'amiral Ketlynn Reymond ouvrirent le feu. Une pluie de missiles s'abattit sur la formation fédérale, déjà durement éprouvée par l'assaut des MS. Celle-ci eut tout juste le temps de dresser une barrière de leurres; il y eu une ceinture d'explosions nucléaires lorsque les projectiles percutèrent les leurres, aveuglant momentanément tous les protagonistes, avant que leurs filtres solaires ne se mettent en place. Les vaisseaux federaux répliquèrent immédiatement, profitant du rideau de feu ainsi dressé pour lancer à leur tour trois vagues de missiles. Puis tout à coup, la flotte fédérale changea sa disposition et se rua sur la flotte de Zeon. 

Visiblement, le contre-amiral Lazlo avait deviné leur tactique et l'issue qui lui était réservé s'il ne réagissait pas. Prenant les devants, il avait décidé d'adopter une formation en diamant et fonçait sur eux à toute vitesse, espérant que la pointe de sa lance parviendrait à briser le rouleau. 

Flairant un piège, Reymond ne réagit pas tout de suite et se laissa surprendre par la manœuvre de son vis-à-vis. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de donner de nouveaux ordres, la formation fédérale entrait brutalement en contact avec la Deuxième Flotte, certains petits bâtiments federaux n'hésitant pas à se jeter sur leurs cuirassés. Tant bien que mal, Reymond tenta de maintenir la cohésion de sa ligne de front, mais en vain. Elle modifia donc l'ordre de bataille. Le «rouleau compresseur» se fendit en deux, ses composants s'écartant sur les côtés et modifiant leur orientation de façon à se disposer progressivement en une sorte de cylindre qui viendrai submerger le diamant acéré de Lazlo sur toute sa longueur. 

La première ligne de vaisseaux ayant rompu la formation, le PERSEUS rompit à son tour l'alignement au moment où un navire fédéral lui fonçait droit dessus. Le croiseur abaissa la proue et inclina sa trajectoire. Avec sang froid, le capitaine Austin Vyper regarda le bâtiment ennemi frôler son navire, racler la coque et passer à quelques mètres seulement de la passerelle. Fascine par le choc qui avait été évité de peu, l'équipage ne vit pas le Saramis qui arrivait par dessous. Dans un effroyable bruit de tôle déchirée, la proue du Musaï percuta la superstructure du Saramis, sectionnant net la passerelle. Vyper fut projeté hors de son siège par la violence de l'impact, son officier en second fut soulevé du sol et vint s'écraser brutalement contre la console de navigation; tout ce qui n'était pas fixe vola à travers la passerelle, s'abattant en pluie sur les consoles avant ou la baie vitrée. Le Musaï poursuivit sa trajectoire, arrachant la moitié de la superstructure du croiseur ennemi qui fit feu timidement de ses batteries arrières; le PERSEUS ne riposta pas, mais quelque part sur bâbord, un autre Musaï fit feu sur le Saramis, le transformant en boule de feu. 

« Que s'est il passé? demanda Vyper en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil. Flavius, au rapport. 

_Le capitaine Flavius est mort, mon capitaine, fit la navigateur. Il... Il a la nuque brisée. » 

Le commandant de bord du PERSEUS fixa la silhouette informe qui gisait à quelques mètres de lui, les membres apparemment désarticulés. Les yeux étaient restés ouverts, agrandis par la perspective d'une mort proche et incompréhensible, et seul l'angle impossible que faisait son cou indiquait que toute vie s'était enfuie de son corps. S'il avait mis son casque, peut-être cela ne serait-il pas arrivé. 

« C'est un accident stupide, cracha-t-il. J'exige dorénavant le port obligatoire du casque aux stations de combat. Lieutenant Sinclair, poursuivit-il d'une voix tendue, prenez la relève et faites-moi un rapport préliminaire. 

_A vos ordres, répondit le lieutenant de vaisseau Aldorick Sinclair. En évitant le Saramis, nous sommes entrés en collision avec un deuxième; dégâts importants à la proue, le système d'éjection du Comusaï est hors d'usage; dégâts sur la coque extérieure ventrale, aucune brèche importante repérée, micro-fissures en cours de colmatage, dépressurisation et fuites d'air signalées sur le pont douze, sections cinq à dix-sept inclus. Tous nos systèmes sont opérationnels, mais nous avons perdu la tourelle ventrale. » 

Une nouvelle secousse ébranla le vaisseau. 

« Navire ennemi en approche rapide sur bâbord, relèvement deux-trois, moins un-sept, distance zéro point trois-zéro-sept ! Nous venons de prendre un coup direct, dégâts sur le pont inférieur huit, les sections six et sept ne répondent plus. 

_Bouclez hermétiquement la zone ! Artilleurs, ordre de riposte : feu à volonté. 

_Artilleurs, ordre de riposte, pointez sur vecteur Sierra-Papa, deux-neuf. Feu à volonté ! » 

Le PERSEUS orienta ses batteries sur bâbord et fit feu de ses batteries. Une série de lignes parallèles traversa la distance entre les deux vaisseaux et vint foudroyer le Saramis: trois des six rayons transpercèrent la coque de part en part, le quatrième pulvérisa la passerelle, le cinquième traversa la salle des machines et le sixième se perdit dans l'espace après avoir frôlé la poupe. La coque du vaisseau se déchira comme du papier, laissant échapper une quantité d'air impressionnante tandis que les systèmes internes du navires prenaient feu; puis ce fut l'explosion, éphémère, énorme et aveuglante. 

« Nouveau relèvement tribord quatre-deux, plus zéro-huit, distance zéro point zéro-neuf-trois. 

_Maintenez notre présente course ! Ne tirez pas ! A cette distance-là, nous serons nous-mêmes détruits dans l'explosion. 

_Capitaine, le croiseur fédéral fait feu ! Collision imminente, impact estimé dans vingt-deux secondes ! 

_Ils sont fous ! hurla Vyper en écarquillant les yeux. Virez d'urgence assiette plus cinq-zéro, poussée maximale ! » 

Le lieutenant Tristan Hielsman tira à fond sur la barre jusqu'à ce que les chiffres sur sa console indiquent une inclinaison de plus cinquante degrés; le navire souleva sa lourde masse et se dressa vers le haut au moment où les rayons à particules lâchés par le croiseur fédéral arrivaient sur lui. Les monstrueuses décharges d'énergie frôlèrent la coque et passèrent de justesse entre les deux nacelles-motrices. Le PERSEUS poursuivit son mouvement vers le haut puis bascula sur le côté gauche en un lent retournement, ses canons faisant face à la position supposée de son adversaire. Mais déjà, le croiseur fédéral ne s'y trouvait plus: il avait manœuvré pour dégager et s'éloignait rapidement sur tribord, mais n'ayant pas su anticiper la manœuvre du Musaï, il se trouvait à présent totalement exposé par le travers. 

Le PERSEUS augmenta sa poussée de façon à se mettre hors de portée de la déflagration et fit feu par trois fois.

**[Chapitre suivant][1]**

**[Retour à l'index][2]**

   [1]: chapitre_12.htm
   [2]: index.htm



	13. chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE 12 **

_Croiseur MIDGARD, 62è flottille de Zeon, Taruntius, 8h30 GMT _

« Tu as quoi ? s'écria Marine Jensen. » 

Jered Thomson ne répondit pas tout de suite et s'engouffra dans le sas de décompression ; la jeune femme le suivit et colla son casque contre le sien. 

« Répète-moi ce que tu viens de dire ! 

_J'ai rencontré Derek, lâcha-t-il enfin. 

_Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? 

_Rien. Que voulais-tu que je lui dise, d'ailleurs ? Il n'aurait même pas eu la vie sauve si Kurtzel ne s'était pas montré si indulgent. Je suis d'ailleurs persuadé que le capitaine se doute de quelque chose maintenant. 

_Et Derek, t'a-t-il dit quelque chose ? 

_Oui. Qu'Anaïs s'est engagée de l'autre côté, mais il ne m'a pas dit où. 

_Merde... » 

Le voyant au-dessus de la porte passa au vert, indiquant que la pression du sas avait atteint celle du hangar. Marine soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent imperceptiblement. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda-t-elle. 

_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Anaïs est ta meilleure amie, non? On ne va tout de même pas demander à chaque soldat fédéral s'il s'appelle Anaïs Macleyn avant de le descendre ? 

_Mais enfin, c'est notre amie, tout de même ! 

_Tu crois peut-être que je l'ignore ? » 

Jered détourna la tête afin que son amie ne voie pas son expression gênée. Il était en proie à l'hésitation, car lui non plus n'aimait pas cette situation mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'amuser à sélectionner ses cibles. 

« Il ne reste plus qu'à prier qu'elle ne se retrouve jamais de l'autre côté du canon, murmura-t-il en sortant du sas. » 

Marine lui décocha un regard lourd de reproches mais ne dit rien. Le jeune homme la dépassa et enjamba la rambarde de sécurité avant de se propulser vers son MS. Marine le suivit quelques mètres derrière puis changea de direction et le rejoignit alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'installer. 

« Au fait, Derek allait bien ? 

_En pleine forme. Mais il n'a pas encore appris qu'en tant de guerre, journaliste ou pas, la curiosité est non seulement un vilain défaut, mais également un moyen idéal pour aller au casse-pipe. Sinon on ne l'aurait pas ramassé sur Lacus Somniorum, si loin de toute agglomération. 

_Jered ! Comment peux-tu parler ainsi de ton meilleur ami ? Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis un an et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? 

_Occupe-toi plutôt d'Anaïs. » 

Marine foudroya son ex-petit ami du regard et leva la main pour lui lancer une gifle, puis, se rappelant qu'il portait un casque, elle abaissa son bras puis lui décocha brusquement un uppercut à l'estomac avant de se propulser vers son Zaku. Le jeune homme se plia en deux et fut repoussé par le choc vers l'intérieur du cockpit. Il ne pouvait guère lui en vouloir, il aurait pu se montrer plus délicat, mais il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme lui transmette ses angoisses, et par-dessus de tout, il ne voulait pas qu'elle devine ses sentiments. 

Massant son estomac endolori, Jered s'assit dans son siège et actionna la fermeture du cockpit. Sitôt les voyants allumés, le jeune homme commença sa check-list abrégée et entama les préparatifs de départ ; c'est tout juste s'il remarqua que la plate-forme de maintenance se déplaçait déjà en direction du système de largage. Le capitaine Kurtzel fut le premier à décoller, puis ce fut le tour du sous-lieutenant Largo et enfin celui de Jered. 

Le crochet d'arrimage agrippa le MS et le souleva du sol tandis que les grappins se chargeaient de le faire passer de la station verticale à la station horizontale. Lorsque le Zaku fut en position, le crochet glissa le long du rail de guidage pour permettre l'abaissement des déflecteurs de jet. Jered passa du mode de veille au mode de largage et mit le régime du moteur en mode d'attente. Le poste de contrôle donna le feu vert et tout se passa très vite : le système de largage décrocha le MS et le repoussa légèrement vers le bas. Le MS continua de «chuter» jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors du sillage du vaisseau tout en effectuant un double retournement qui lui donna la même orientation que le MIDGARD. Un signal lumineux sur la visière du casque signala que le largage était réussi tandis que le contrôleur de trafic lui donnait le feu vert pour l'allumage. Poussant à fond sur la manette des gaz, Jered appuya fermement sur la pédale de droite tout en relâchant la pédale de gauche. Le MS se stabilisa et se rua en avant, s'élançant à la suite de ses ailiers. Trente secondes plus tard, c'était au tour de Marine et les quatre MS purent se mettre en formation. 

_Croiseur TRIESTE, 48è flottille fédérale, Taruntius, 8h31 GMT. _

Une déflagration brutale secoua de nouveau le TRIESTE, obligeant son commandant à se cramponner à son siège pour éviter de se retrouver désarçonné. Le croiseur fédéral riposta en crachant le feu de ses pièces et parvint à endommager son adversaire. La partie avant de la coque du Musaï se désintégra sous les coups meurtriers et dut rompre le combat, s'enfuyant en virant brusquement sur bâbord. Marineris ne se risqua pas à tirer le diable par la queue et décidant que l'autre avait son compte, il donna des ordres afin que son vaisseau virât de bord et se rapprochât du périmètre de la base. 

Bien que la flotte se battit encore pour repousser les navires ennemis, Taruntius avait été incapable d'endiguer plus longtemps la marée grouillante des MS qui s'étaient infiltrés et avaient pilonné les installations : de nombreux impacts témoignaient d'un farouche bombardement, et des carcasses de MS, d'une âpre résistance qui s'était trouvée progressivement submergée. 

« Etat de la base ? demanda le commandant de bord. 

_Systèmes défensifs et offensifs réduits de soixante-dix pour cent, vingt-deux silos de lancement sont détruits. Brèches importantes repérées sur les deux premiers niveaux en trente-deux sections différentes ! Huit des dix aires de décollage sont endommagées ou détruites, le versant montagneux nord a été pulvérisé par trois projectiles nucléaires. L'estimation des pertes se porte à mille trois cent... » 

Kenneth donna un violent coup de poing sur son accoudoir sans que cela le soulageât de la frustration et de la colère qui sourdaient en lui. 

« Foncez dans le tas et tirez sur tout ce qui vous parait hostile, ordonna-t-il avec véhémence. » 

Le TRIESTE pénétra l'espace aérien de la base en balayant tout le périmètre de ses projectiles. Depuis un moment, le navire naviguait en solo, ayant perdu de vue de reste de sa flottille et se préservant des coups tant bien que mal tout en ripostant férocement. Mais à vrai dire, les artilleurs ne savaient même plus sur quoi tirer, ni comment d'ailleurs : il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils avaient débranché leurs calculateurs de tir et qu'ils opéraient manuellement. La cadence de tir avait chuté, la précision réduite à zéro et les coups au but relevaient plus du hasard que d'autre chose, mais au moins ils faisaient mouche. Pour la première fois ils avaient vraiment l'impression de tenir une arme de destruction entre les mains, et non plus être un simple instrument, le seul facteur faillible d'une machinerie bourrée d'électronique qui, elle, était réputée infaillible. Principal inconvénient, et de taille : sans l'aide de leur attirail informatique, ils ne pouvaient plus dissocier les engins ennemis des leurs. 

« Commandant ! s'écria l'officier de pont, contact sur trente-sept degrés tribord, plus six, distance zéro deux cent douze. C'est le NAIROBI de la 44è, il se déplace à très grande vitesse et il va couper notre trajectoire ! Collision estimée dans quatre-vingt-quinze secondes ! 

_Contactez-les, qu'ils dégagent ! 

_Impossible d'établir le contact ! 

_Alors virez sur tribord quarante-cinq ! s'écria Marineris. Manœuvre de roulement par tribord... Maintenant ! » 

Les fusées d'appoint latéraux du TRIESTE lancèrent leurs jets de gaz et modifièrent la course du vaisseau, d'abord de façon imperceptible, puis de façon plus prononcée lorsqu'il fut évident qu'il faisait maintenant face à l'autre croiseur. Les fusées de contrôle de roulis crachèrent à plusieurs reprises et le TRIESTE bascula lentement sur le côté droit au moment où le NAIROBI arrivait sur lui. Le commandant de bord sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque alors que la proue de l'autre croiseur passait à seulement quelques mètres de la passerelle. 

« Nom de Dieu ! jura-t-il entre les dents une fois que le vaisseau eut passe, comment se fait-il qu'ils ne nous aient pas vu ? 

_Commandant ! fit Kris en brandissant son index en direction du moniteur de vision arrière. Le NAIROBI... Il n'a plus de passerelle ! » 

Kenneth fixa l'image d'un œil incrédule : le croiseur continuait de naviguer en tirant dans tous les sens alors qu'il n'avait plus de poste de commandement. On eut dit un soldat décapité qui continuait à tirer avec son arme ! 

« Regardez vos moniteurs, bon sang ! s'écria-t-il pour tirer ses officiers de leur torpeur. Rapport des dommages ? 

_Systèmes défensifs réduits de dix-sept pour cent, systèmes offensifs réduits de vingt et un pour cent. Tourelle deux inopérante, batteries un, six et neuf détruites. Tubes cinq et six inopérants. Intégrité de la coque réduite de vingt-six pour cent. Trois brèches localisées sur les ponts Trois section G, Cinq sections à et D. Compartiments isolés et sécurisés. 

_Commandant, je reçois une communication-flash du BERLIN. Nous avons ordre ne nous rabattre sur Secchi puis Gutenberg ! Ordre à tous les navires disponibles d'assister l'évacuation de la base. Le BERLIN transmet les paramètres en code par faisceau-laser. 

_On abandonne la base ? bégaya Kris. Nous battons en retraite ? » 

La jeune femme jeta vers son supérieur un regard interrogateur où se mêlaient détresse et incompréhension. Notre situation est-elle désespérée au point que nous soyons obligés de battre en retraite, semblait-elle demander ? Ne sachant que dire, le commandant hocha tristement la tête en guise de confirmation puis se détourna vers son moniteur personnel. Consternés, les officiers de la passerelle s'échangèrent des regards inquiets, mais Marineris aurait été bien en peine de trouver des mots pour les réconforter, lui-même était en proie au doute. Jamais dans sa carrière il n'aurait cru que la puissance fédérale puisse être défaite, comme tous il avait été élevé dans la croyance que l'armada était toute puissante et pouvait faire plier n'importe qui. Et là, sur la Lune, une poignée d'extraterrestres était en train de les obliger à se replier ? Ses instructeurs de l'académie en auraient ri ! Une telle chose était impossible, or elle se déroulait sous ses yeux en ce moment même, et ni lui, ni aucun de ses officiers ne pouvait en accepter la réalité. Kris fut toutefois la première à reprendre ses esprits. 

« Allez, du nerf, les houspilla-t-elle. La bataille n'est pas encore finie, concentrez-vous sur vos tâches ou nous serons abattus avant même d'avoir compris ce qui nous arrive ! » 

Marineris acquiesça faiblement. 

« Manœuvrez sur Delta-Kappa-vert sur distance zéro sept cent vingt, reprit-il bientôt. Poussée avant deux tiers facteur un, maintenez l'assiette sur distance zéro-zéro-soixante-dix puis descendez de moins cent cinquante. Assurez-vous qu'aucun des nôtres ne nous colle au train et lâchez un chapelet de mines actives tous les cinq kilomètres. » 

_5è flotte de Zeon, au-dessus de Soclenius, 8h34 GMT _

Leur progression était stoppée nette, il fallait bien l'admettre. Après que leur «rouleau compresseur» se soit transformé en cylindre destiné à absorber le «diamant fédéral», la formation du contre-amiral Lazlo avait brusquement éclaté en deux. Le diamant s'était scindé en deux groupes, l'un battant en retraite, l'autre augmentant brutalement sa vitesse ; la première formation brisa son encerclement en s'extrayant du piège cylindrique et se déploya en éventail afin de lancer une contre-offensive. Là-dessus, la seconde formation exécuta une manœuvre identique mais à l'opposé, directement sur les arrières de la flotte de Zeon. 

Cette tactique, jugea Ketlynn Reymond, était très risquée, car scinder une flotte en deux ne pouvait qu'affaiblir son potentiel offensif et défensif, à moins que ce ne fut le résultat d'une action rigoureusement coordonnée. Etait-ce là ce que Lazlo tentait de faire, et quand bien même, ses troupes en étaient-elles vraiment capables ? Bien sur cette tactique était la seule qui puisse permettre de briser un encerclement du type cylindrique tout en contre-attaquant, sans avoir à libérer la voie ou tourner le dos à l'ennemi. 

D'autres tactiques étaient possibles : forcer le passage à travers le cylindre et contre-attaquer en force en se déployant sur les arrières ; mettre la poussée à fond afin que les croiseurs s'éparpillent au sien de la formation ennemie puis la traverser, la prenant ainsi à revers. Mais ces deux tactiques avaient de gros inconvénients : la première laissait le passage jusqu'à Gutenberg totalement dégagé et la seconde nécessitait des effectifs égaux ou supérieurs à l'ennemi Ce qui était loin d'être le cas. 

Quelles que furent les intentions de Lazlo elles ne portèrent pas leurs fruits. Après quelques minutes, les manœuvres de la flotte fédérale avaient fini par trahir son manque de cohésion ; leurs navires ne se déplaçaient plus avec autant de précision et de coordination qu'au début. Reymond décela la faiblesse et décida de l'exploiter pendant qu'elle était encore fraîche. 

« A toutes les flottes, augmentez la poussée de vingt pour cent et dirigez-vous sur Charlie-Zoulou cinq-zéro. Concentrez tous vos tirs sur Delta-Zoulou trois-zéro. » 

L'amirale avait repéré deux minutes plus tôt ce qui pouvait devenir une faille dans le dispositif ennemi. Elle n'avait d'abord rien dit, laissant le cours des événements confirmer son hypothèse puis, une fois sûre d'elle, elle avait donné l'ordre de forcer l'assaut sur le point en question. Presque quarante secondes après que les deux flottes aient commence leur martèlement sauvage, le point céda et les vaisseaux federaux s'égaillèrent dans toutes les directions comme un troupeau de brebis affolées. 

« Maintenant ! ordonna-t-elle en pointant l'ouverture avec fermeté. Placez les frégates lance-missiles en avant et foncez à pleine vitesse ! Et je ne veux voir aucun navire ralentir avant d'arriver à Gutenberg ! » 

A la suite de l'HERAKLES, les bâtiments et les MS des Deuxièmes et Septièmes flottes s'engouffrèrent dans la brèche comme un seul homme. Lazlo tenta de la combler en déplaçant trois flottilles supplémentaires, mais elles furent impitoyablement balayées par la marée verte. Le bouclier défensif fédéral perdit toute consistance et se disloqua sous le choc, la formation se sépara en trois et tenta de se reformer tant bien que mal quelques kilomètres plus loin. A l'arrière, le reste de leur formation tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait à l'avant et fut totalement prise au dépourvu lorsque la flotte de Zeon prit de la vitesse ; il leur fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé et se lancer à leur poursuite. 

Malheureusement pour eux, Reymond avait pris la précaution de laisser derrière elle plusieurs escadrons de MS épaulés par des frégates et des torpilleurs. La formation fédérale se heurta donc à un mur à la fois rigide et mouvant ; la flotte de Lazlo fit trois tentatives, mais chacune se brisa contre cet obstacle et elle dut finalement battre en retraite. Malgré toutes ses tentatives de jonctions, la Vingt-troisième flotte fédérale se trouvait maintenant bel et bien sectionnée en deux. Si Zeon n'avait eu de tâche plus urgente que celle de neutraliser la base, la flotte fédérale aurait peut-être été totalement annihilée. 

_625è escadrille de Zeon, abords de Taruntius, 8h36 GMT. _

Jered agit sur les manettes de direction et le Zaku se redressa à quelques mètres seulement de la coque du Saramis. Bravant les batteries antiaériennes qui tentaient de le suivre à la trace, il remonta le long de la paroi de métal en s'efforcent d'exploiter les angles morts et augmenta la poussée, propulsant son MS jusqu'à la passerelle. Jered verrouilla la cible dans son collimateur et retira le cran de surette de la gâchette, le Zaku empoigna son canon-mitrailleur et tira une rafale sur le poste de commandement du vaisseau avant de dégager à toute vitesse. Les obus traversèrent la baie vitrée et ravagèrent la passerelle, soufflant les parois ; sous la violence de l'explosion, la superstructure vola instantanément en éclats. Les Zaku de Zeke Leylend et de Ken Largo qui suivaient à quelques mètres empoignèrent leur bazooka et tirèrent un obus chacun tandis que Marine éventrait consciencieusement l'une des tourelles avant avec sa hache. Une nouvelle série de déflagrations secoua le croiseur moribond avant que celui-ci ne se brise définitivement. 

« Et un de plus, s'écria joyeusement Leylend. » 

Jered ne releva pas la trace d'exultation qui perçait dans la voix de son coéquipier et s'éloigna de la carcasse en feu. Pendant le bref instant ou il avait verrouillé son viseur, il avait eu le temps de discerner l'expression de terreur intense qui se lisait sur le visage de l'équipage. 

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le MS de Marine perdre rapidement de l'altitude. Faisant signe à son supérieur, Jered poussa sur les manettes et suivit le MS de sa coéquipière ; les tuyères du Zaku crachotèrent un moment, lui donnant une vitesse suffisante pour rattraper l'autre engin. 

« Epervier deux-un à Epervier deux-quatre, Marine, qu'est ce qui se passe ? 

_Rien... Tout va bien. » 

Avisant l'épave éventrée d'un cuirassé Magellan qui gisait sur le flanc, il entraîna l'autre MS dans cette direction. 

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils eurent aluni. Tu es touchée ? 

_Non... Mais j'ai les nerfs qui commencent à lâcher. Je n'arrête pas de penser à Anaïs. » 

Et moi donc, aurait-il voulu dire. 

« Ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser, laisse tomber. 

_Je sais ! Je ne suis plus une gamine ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement. 

_En effet, tu n'es plus une gamine. 

_La faute à qui ? répliqua-t-elle ironiquement. 

_Oh, ça va, répondit-il en saisissant l'allusion au vol. Tu as dit toi-même qu'on n'aurait jamais pu continuer longtemps ainsi. 

_Tu n'as jamais fait d'efforts pour que ça dure. Tu avais toujours l'air d'être ailleurs, de penser à autre chose... ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Je me suis souvent demandée si tu ne m'avais jamais vraiment aimé. 

_C'est faux, protesta-t-il. Je t'ai vraiment aimé... 

_Mais tu en aimais une autre encore plus intensément, hein ? » 

Jered se tut, interloqué. 

«Ecoute, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ni l'endroit pour parler de ça! 

_Oh, allez, ne cherche pas à détourner la conversation. C'était Anaïs, je le sais. Ca se lisait sur ton visage comme si c'était inscrit en lettres de feu. Enfin... C'était lisible pour tous ceux qui te connaissaient très bien; mais Anaïs n'a jamais su lire sur ton visage, tu ne lui en as jamais laissé l'occasion. Elle t'aimait pourtant. 

_Co... Comment sais-tu cela? hoqueta-t-il. 

_Mais enfin, c'est ma meilleure amie, quoi ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle a systématiquement repoussé les avances de tous les autres mecs ? C'est toi qu'elle attendait, pauvre con. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment elle a fait pour t'attendre toutes ces années… 

_Tu le savais depuis longtemps ? 

_Non. Je l'ignorais au début, je ne l'ai appris que bien après. Mais j'ai fermé ma grande gueule parce que j'étais jalouse et furieuse. Jalouse d'elle parce que tu l'aimais plus que moi, furieuse parce qu'elle ne m'avait rien dit, parce que je me sentais trahie par vous deux et parce qu'on me prenait pour une conne. Alors je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne. J'ai voulu tout dire l'an dernier, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je me suis dit qu'il était inutile de rouvrir la plaie. 

_C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais essayé de me recontacter après le diplôme d'études? 

_Oui. 

_Pourquoi me dis-tu ça maintenant? 

_Je ne sais pas. Parce que ça n'a plus d'importance. On ne peut plus revenir sur le passé. 

_Oui... Tu dois avoir raison, soupira Jered avec amertume. 

_Jered, est-ce que... tu m'en veux? 

_Non... répondit-il avec lassitude. Tu m'aurais dit ça il y a six ans, peut-être, mais plus maintenant. J'avoue qu'aujourd'hui plus grand chose ne me touche. La guerre produit tellement d'horreur que mes petits problèmes paraissent bien insignifiants à côté. » 

Jered ruminait encore ses pensées lorsqu'une source lumineuse attira son regard. Il effectua un zoom avec sa camera et identifia une petite navette fédérale utilisée pour les missions de sauvetage. Jered braqua son canon-mitrailleur sans grande conviction et lâcha deux rafales courtes ; aucune n'ayant fait mouche, il n'insista pas et observa le frêle esquif s'éloigner rapidement. Le Zaku baissa son arme et continua de scruter vers le sud. Jered braqua sa camera de vol et effectua machinalement un nouveau zoom en direction de la base. 

« Il se passe quelque chose, dit-il brusquement. 

_Quoi donc ? » 

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il y avait une activité fébrile au-dessus du complexe militaire; les croiseurs federaux avaient toujours la maîtrise de l'espace aérien au-dessus de la base, mais à pressent, une partie d'entre eux avaient aluni là où ils pouvaient, couverts par les autres. Par ailleurs, il lui semblait distinguer à la limite du champ de vision des Colombus émerger de ce qui devait être l'une des dernières aires de décollage intactes. 

« Je crois qu'ils évacuent la base ! » 

Jered alluma sa balise puis lança une transmission-flash vers son navire d'attache au moyen d'un faisceau-laser. 

« Epervier deux-un à MIDGARD, mouvements sur Sierra-Victor seize-trois. Estimons évacuation base par éléments logistiques. 

_De MIDGARD à Epervier deux-un. Transmission reçue. Information confirmée. Estimons contre-attaque violente en vue de briser l'encerclement. Les unités disponibles ont pour ordre de surveiller tout mouvement ennemi ; MIDGARD, terminé, lut-il sur son moniteur. » 

« Allons voir ça de plus près, dit Jered en manœuvrant son MS. 

_Et les autres ? 

_On aura du mal à les retrouver dans ce bordel. Ma balise est allumée, le lieutenant Kurtzel saura où me trouver s'il me cherche. Allons-y ! » 

Le Zaku bondit dans l'atmosphère tenue et alluma ses propulseurs avant de filer en rase-mottes, le Zaku de Marine à une dizaine de mètres derrière lui. Les deux MS continuèrent ainsi sur deux kilomètres, évitant la zone de balayage fédérale tout en utilisant chaque rocher, chaque crevasse pour se dissimuler aux yeux de l'ennemi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en vue de la base. 

Devant eux se dressait la muraille montagneuse du bord nord-ouest du cratère. Beaucoup plus loin à l'est, une brèche démesurée témoignait de la puissance des ogives nucléaires qui avaient soufflé la paroi rocheuse vingt minutes plus tôt, permettant à la première vague de MS de lancer l'assaut. Mais si les deux premières vagues avaient balayé les défenses ennemies en exécutant deux passages, la troisième vague avait été vaillamment repoussée, à deux reprises. Jered décida qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'entrer par la grande porte et continua à voler vers le sud, contournant lentement le cratère à la recherche d'un point vulnérable. N'en ayant trouvé aucun, il s'arrêta néanmoins sur le versant sud-ouest et se mit à scruter la paroi, à la recherche d'éventuels systèmes de défense. 

« Apparemment tout semble avoir été détruit dans ce secteur. 

_Ou abandonné, murmura Jered. Je ne distingue aucun mouvement, aucun signe de vie apparent. 

_Ils se cachent peut-être ? 

_Peu probable. Après tout ce qu'on leur a balancé dessus, je les vois mal se retenir exprès pour surprendre deux malheureux MS. Mais allons-y en douceur. » 

Le Zaku effectua un bond d'une centaine de mètres, retomba lourdement sur la paroi à mi-chemin du sommet, s'agrippant des pieds et des mains. Ne trouvant pas de points d'appui, le MS dévala la pente sur quelques dizaines de mètres avant que le pied gauche ne rencontre les restes d'une batterie antiaérienne encastrée dans la paroi. Jered redressa son appareil et se prépara pour un second saut. Le MS bondit de nouveau, mais lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres du sommet, Jered enclencha volontairement ses fusées et plaqua son engin contre la roche, les mains agrippées sur le rebord de la crête. 

« A quoi tu joues ? vociféra Marine. 

_Je préfère savoir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté avant de sauter. Je ne tiens pas à me faire tirer comme un lapin. 

_Et ? Ma sœur Anne, ne vois-tu rien venir ? 

_Non ma sœur, je ne vois que l'herbe qui verdoie et le soleil qui poudroie, répondit Jered d'un air irrité en citant « Barbe Bleue ». Arrête de déconner et vient me rejoindre ! termina-t-il alors qu'il effectuait de nouveaux réglages avec sa caméra. » 

A cette distance, les détails de l'évacuation étaient beaucoup plus clairs. Il devait rester deux aires de décollage intactes en tout et pour tout, et celles-ci marchaient à plein rendement, des vaisseaux chargés à ras bord se succédant à un rythme qu'il avait rarement observé. Les vaisseaux semblaient décoller avec beaucoup de difficultés puis se plaçaient peureusement sous la protection des croiseurs. Il devait y avoir là pas loin d'une centaine de navires formant autour des aires de décollage deux périmètres de défense. Toute leur attention semblait braquée vers les versants nord et nord-est où une série d'explosions indiquaient que la flotte de Zeon et les MS continuaient leur harcèlement ; quant à eux, personne ne semblait les avoir remarqué. 

Pratiquement au moment ou Jered se disait cela, une ombre imposante passa au-dessus de sa tête. 

« Un Saramis ! s'écria Marine. 

_Non ! » hurla Jered. 

Le Zaku de ce dernier se précipita sur celui de Marine et plaqua violemment son canon-mitrailleur sur la paroi rocheuse avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de tirer. 

« Il ne nous a pas vu, haleta-t-il. Il évacue la base et il est plein à craquer. Même s'il nous avait vu, il n'aurait pas pu engager le combat. 

_On ne l'abat pas ? 

_Pour quoi faire ? rétorqua-t-il sombrement. C'est sans intérêt. 

_Tu ne veux pas augmenter ton tableau de chasse ? gloussa-t-elle. 

_Lâche-moi les baskets. » 

Dans son cockpit, Marine fronça les sourcils. Jered au contraire n'avait pas changé. Il était resté aussi froid et maussade qu'auparavant, tel un rocher contre lequel pouvaient s'écraser vents et marées sans qu'ils puissent l'égratigner. Cynique et acerbe, il portait en lui un étrange paradoxe, déchiré entre l'espoir et le désespoir ; car malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il renfermait au fond de lui un rêve, une espérance secrète qui lui donnait une raison de vivre. 

Jered portait un masque... Il en portait même plusieurs, camouflant sa véritable personnalité sous une multitude de visages factices, comme une poupée russe. Un jour, il y a très longtemps, Marine avait brièvement entrevu ce qui pouvait se trouver sous ces couches sédimentaires. Cette aura de mystère et de douleur qui semblait émaner de lui avait intrigué et attiré la jeune femme, elle avait donc tenté d'en savoir plus sur lui, d'arracher un à un tous ces masques pour le mettre à nu. Puis un jour, sans s'en apercevoir, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était tombée amoureuse, mais cela n'avait pas suffit pour faire tomber toutes les défenses de Jered. Lorsqu'elle avait su pour Anaïs, elle l'avait haï car elle s'était sentie trahie. Ce n'était pas Jered qui l'avait quitté, c'était elle qui avait rompu. Par quel étrange hasard en était-il venu à croire qu'il était celui qui avait mis un terme à leur relation ? Eprouvait-il des remords ? 

« Allons-y, fit Jered en redressant son Zaku. » 

Les deux MS enjambèrent la crête et entreprirent de dévaler la pente. 

_Base de Gutenberg, 8h41 GMT _

Une gigantesque déflagration ébranla la base fédérale jusque dans ses fondations. Trois missiles étaient parvenus à passer au travers du rideau de la D.C.A. et venaient de tomber sur le complexe militaire. 

« Quelle est l'étendue des dégâts ? aboya Van Tran en s'agrippant à son bureau. 

_Le niveau un fait état de dommages considérables dans tous les secteurs ; les sections deux, cinq, seize à vingt-deux, trente à quarante-six ne répondent plus. Les secteurs 01F et 01G se sont effondrés sous la déflagration sur le niveau inférieur ! 

_Les aires de décollage deux à douze sont totalement détruites. Silos de lancement un, trois, quatre, sept à dix-neuf, vingt-trois à trente-deux, trente-cinq à cinquante-six endommagés. Nous... Il ne nous reste plus que sept silos opérationnels ! 

_Dépressurisation brutale et fuites d'air aux niveau un et deux, secteurs J à N ; portes étanches abaissées, secteurs isolés. Le niveau trois nous signale également l'extension des incendies des secteurs C et E. 

_Etat des systèmes défensifs ? 

_Opérationnels à quarante-deux pour cent. 

_C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste ? » 

Irvine se précipita sur la console, espérant que les chiffres étaient erronés, mais ceux-ci s'obstinèrent à lui montrer une réalité qu'il aurait préféré ne pas connaître. Le commandant de la base de Gutenberg lança un regard désespéré vers son supérieur ; Van Tran se tenait debout derrière son bureau et regardait fixement les moniteurs qui retransmettaient la bataille. 

Il y avait au-dessus de la base une nuée d'engins, des MS, des chasseurs des deux camps, des leurres électromagnétiques et des mines, des vaisseaux, et tous se tiraient dessus. Ce qui avait commencé comme une bataille rangée avait pris des tournures de rixe furieuse, le ciel était constamment illuminé par les explosions et les rayons d'énergie comme à un feu d'artifice. Les Zaku mitraillaient à bout portant leurs chasseurs et leurs vaisseaux, et ces derniers se transformaient en boules de feu lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas assez prompts à s'échapper. Il y avait quelque chose d'inégal dans cette mêlée, quelque chose qui lui donnait des airs de corrida. Et leur flotte tenait le rôle du taureau. 

« Quel pourcentage de nos effectifs aériens avons-nous engagés jusqu'à présent ? 

_Quatre-vingt-deux pour cent. 

_Le pourcentage de pertes ? 

_Soixante-trois pour cent... souffla l'opérateur, horrifié. 

_Lancez la réserve. Peu importe si nous dégarnissons entièrement notre groupe aérien, nous devons maintenir intactes les installations qui nous restent jusqu'à l'arrivée de la station. C'est la priorité absolue ! Où en est la Vingt-troisième flotte ? 

_Amiral ! Nous recevons un signal d'Antarès-180 sur Mare Undarum, ils ont quelque chose sur leurs écrans. 

_Mare Undarum ? hoqueta Van Tran. Pourquoi nos avant-postes de Mare Smythii n'ont-ils pas réagi ? » 

L'amiral tourna de nouveau son regard vers l'écran principal, l'air furieux. On avait estimé qu'il faudrait au moins quinze minutes à Island Iffish pour parcourir la distance qui séparait la frontière de Mare Undarum ; cela faisait donc quinze minutes que leurs avant-postes auraient du les prévenir. 

« Demandez une confirmation visuelle ! 

_Confirmation contact visuel par Mare Undarum et Mare Spumans, annonça un officier. Relèvement zéro-zéro, moins sept... Approximativement au-dessus de la bordure ouest de la Mare Smythii. Nos sondes automatiques nous transmettent en ce moment des images de leurs cameras... Mon Dieu! C'est énorme... 

_C'est Island Iffish ! s'écria Irvine. Quelle est l'estimation du temps d'arrivée ? 

_ETA dans quatre minutes. 

_Cela ne nous laisse qu'une très faible marge, dit Van Tran en palissant. Nous aurons à peine le temps de lancer nos missiles... Amorcez immédiatement le compte à rebours et sautez les étapes un à quinze. Nous allons écourter la procédure de neuf minutes et lancer tout ce que nous avons dans deux minutes. Ordonnez aux chasseurs et aux croiseurs de se tenir en dehors de la trajectoire et d'empêcher l'ennemi d'approcher à n'importe quel prix. Je répète, à n'importe quel prix ! 

_Amiral, Vega-174 nous signale de nouvelles données sur Island Iffish. Forte signature infrarouge ! Ils observent une puissante source lumineuse à l'arrière de la station ! » 

Le contre-amiral Van Tran devint blême et il dut s'accrocher à son bureau pour ne pas trébucher. De toutes ses forces, il tenta de repousser l'horrible pressentiment qui se formait peu à peu dans son esprit, mais sa raison s'y refusait. Irvine croisa son regard et se mit lui aussi à soupçonner la vérité. Les yeux agrandis par le doute et la crainte, il se précipita sur la plus proche console en agrippant l'opérateur. 

« Confirmez la trajectoire ! s'écria-t-il. Confirmez la trajectoire d'Island Iffish ! 

_Inchangée, bégaya l'opérateur, hébété par la véhémence de son supérieur. La vélocité de la station vient d'augmenter de quarante pour cent, mais la trajectoire reste inchangée... Rectification, nous recevons une contrebalances de Mare Undarum : percevons infime variation de trajectoire de l'ordre de zéro zéro zéro un. 

_Vers où, nom de Dieu ! Vers où ? ! 

_Vers... Elle s'écarte de l'orbite... » 

Irvine serra les dents et poussa un cri rauque tandis que Van Tran s'effondrait sur son siège. Le désagréable pressentiment qui les rongeait depuis quelques secondes venait de prendre corps, et le doute dans leur esprit s'était instantanément changé en certitude. Ils auraient du savoir qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'effectuer une orbite complète pour renvoyer la station sur une nouvelle trajectoire. Il suffisait simplement de se laisser happer par la force gravitationnelle puis de calculer le moment précis où il faudrait réactiver la propulsion pour s'arracher de l'orbite. 

«Nous nous sommes fait avoir ! » croassa Van Tran. 

_4è flotte fédérale, navire amiral, Secchi, 8h45 GMT _

« Confirmez la trajectoire ! Confirmez la trajectoire ! 

_Trajectoire confirmée par Antarès-204 et 320 : Island Iffish dévie progressivement de l'orbite lunaire, plus sept degrés... Plus huit degrés... 

_Amiral ! On nous signale un peu partout que les flottes ennemies rompent le combat ! 

_Direction ? 

_Vers la station. Elles battent en retraite vers la station ! » 

L'amiral Toanm lança une bordée de jurons et jeta son casque dans un coin de la passerelle. Les stratèges de Jabrow n'avaient rien compris du tout ; il existait bien un moyen de relancer la station sans avoir pour autant à effectuer une orbite complète ! Et c'est ce que Zeon avait fait, il l'avait compris lorsqu'on lui avait rapporté que Zeon réactivait les propulseurs thermonucléaires. C'était si simple, pourtant personne n'y avait songé. Leurs stratèges avaient été persuadés que lesdits propulseurs ne leur avaient servi que pour la sortie de Side-2, qu'ils s'étaient ensuite définitivement tus et que seule une orbite complète parviendrait à relancer la station. 

Ils s'étaient fait rouler du début à la fin, ils avaient été incapables d'anticiper quoique ce soit ! Zeon avait lancé deux attaques une demi-heure auparavant, dans le but d'organiser une diversion avaient-ils cru, puis rapidement il avait été clair que l'objectif recherché était tout bonnement la destruction des complexes militaires bordant la Mer de la Fécondité. Le fait qu'ils aient su où frapper ne tenait nullement du miracle ; après la destruction des bases occidentales, la Mer de la Fécondité offrait les meilleures conditions pour une contre-attaque. 

Au début, la tactique de l'ennemi avait paru logique, il s'agissait pour Zeon d'éliminer les obstacles en vue du passage de la station. Les bases fédérales avaient donc engagé toutes leurs forces dans la défense de leurs installations de missiles, espérant tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Island Iffish. Or Zeon avait réussi un coup de maître en la faisant dévier avant même qu'elle n'atteigne la Mer de la Fécondité : les Forces Fédérales manquaient désormais de temps pour réorganiser leur riposte. Il allait leur falloir au moins cinq minutes pour confirmez la course, la vitesse de la station et calculer une trajectoire d'interception ; peut-être encore cinq minutes de plus pour lancer un compte à rebours. D'ici la, Island Iffish pouvait être déjà loin. 

« Quels sont les effectifs qui nous restent ? demanda Tianm. 

_Nous disposons de douze flottilles opérationnelles, répondit Texel Jordan. Au total deux cent soixante-trois vaisseaux et trois cent soixante-douze chasseurs répondent à l'appel. 

_C'est... C'est tout ? Contre-vérifiez les données. 

_Chiffres corroborés par l'ordinateur de bord, amiral. » 

Le commandant en chef de la Quatrième flotte fixa l'officier tactique d'un air incrédule. Il ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il venait de perdre plus d'un tiers de ses effectifs en l'espace de trente minutes. Avec une inquiétude non-feinte, Victor Tianm se rassit dans son fauteuil avec lenteur ; puis, soupirant bruyamment, il se passa distraitement la main dans les cheveux. Il lui fallait prendre une décision, vite. La situation exigeait une réaction immédiate, mais Tianm ignorait si leurs forces étaient en mesure de la mener. Depuis le début de cette opération, quelque soit le nom maudit dont Zeon l'avait baptisée, les Forces Fédérales avaient été menées sur tous les tableaux. La soi-disant contre-attaque lunaire ne faisait pas exception à la règle puisque les forces de Zeon avaient su où frapper. Ils avaient été pris à contre-pied, comme si à chaque action qu'ils entreprenaient, Zeon avait déjà trouvé une parade, un peu comme dans une partie d'échec où votre adversaire anticipe chacune de vos manœuvres dix tours à l'avance... 

Fixant le champ étoilé qui s'étendait au-delà de la baie vitrée, Tianm se demanda de nouveau s'il fallait organiser une tentative improvisée alors que l'ennemi pouvait bien les attendre au tournant. Devait-il se lancer à la poursuite de la station de sa propre initiative, sans attendre les ordres de Jabrow ? Trente minutes avaient suffit pour annihiler près de quarante pour cent de l'escadre, il ignorait encore dans quelles proportions, et tout semblait démontrer que toute velléité de poursuite relèverait du suicide. En fait, il réalisa que leurs perspectives de réussites tendaient dangereusement vers zéro. 

« Non, se dit-il pourtant, c'est maintenant ou jamais. La flotte ennemie est épuisée par la bataille, elle n'a plus qu'une chose en tête : rejoindre le groupe principal et se mettre à l'abri. C'est maintenant qu'il faut frapper, pendant qu'ils ont baissé leur garde. 

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de regrouper nos forces, reprit-il à voix haute. Ordonnez à tous les bâtiments et les chasseurs disponibles de prendre le cap vecteur Xhi-Lambda-bleu ; nous allons tenter une interception catastrophe dès que possible. Contactez Gutenberg et demandez à ce qu'ils lancent leurs ICBM sur le même cap, et qu'ils laissent tranquilles leurs missiles de croisière, ils n'auront pas le temps de les programmer. A tous les bâtiments, virez de bord sur bâbord quarante, assiette plus cinquante-cinq, poussée maximale ! à tous les navires, lancez quatre vagues de missiles à dix secondes d'intervalle des l'orientation terminée, exécution ! » 

_6è flotte de Zeon, navire amiral, 8h48 GMT _

« Altitude et distance à la force principale ? demanda calmement l'amiral Powland. 

_Altitude un-quatre-deux point zéro-huit-deux, distance à Mare Foecunditatis quatre-deux-neuf, distance à la force principale deux-zéro-trois, jonction estimée dans une point deux-cinq minutes. 

_Des signes de poursuite ennemie ? 

_Affirmatif, amiral. Les deux flottes viennent de changer de cap... Contacts sur senseurs, relèvements bâbord un-sept-huit, moins un-six-sept ; tribord un-sept-six, moins un-sept-zéro ; distance trois-huit-zéro point sept-zéro ; trois-sept-deux point un-zéro. Missiles ennemis repérés ! 

_Contact confirmé par notre arrière garde, relèvements et cap confirmés, illumination-laser ennemie non confirmée. Estimation interception dans une point cinq-zéro minutes. Nombre... Entre trois et quatre mille. Je répète, trois-zéro-zéro-zéro et quatre-zéro-zéro-zéro! Distance à la première barrière dans six secondes ! » 

Presque comme pour confirmer les dires du lieutenant de vaisseau Marlène Stebel, une ceinture d'explosions illumina brillamment la surface lunaire derrière eux. Les missiles lancée par Tianm venait de rencontrer la première barrière de mines spatiales laissée par la Force de frappe A. Douze secondes plus tard, ce fut au tour des missiles lancés par la Vingt-troisième flotte et la base de Gutenberg de rencontrer les barrières dressées par les flottilles de Retmond et Garahau. Sous l'avalanche de missiles, les leurres et les mines furent totalement vaporisés. 

Powland manipula nerveusement les touches de son clavier et obtint une estimation des missiles qui étaient passés au travers. A ses cotes, l'enseigne Satori effectuait les mêmes calculs et tentait d'évaluer le taux de réussite de la seconde barrière. 

« Il n'y en aura jamais assez, constata-t-elle en secouant la tête. Même avec la seconde ligne de défense, nous aurons toujours entre mille cinq cents et deux mille missiles. 

_Déployez l'arrière garde, ordonna Powland. Faites faire demi-tour à deux douzaines de bâtiments lance-engins et renvoyez les escadrons qui ont le moins souffert. Que tous les autres navires maintiennent la poussée maximale ! Comment se comporte la force de frappe B ? 

_Apparemment le taux de réussite a été encore plus bas que chez nous. La Septième flotte vient de lâcher six cents leurres actifs dans son sillage et une première vague d'antimissiles. 

_Impact avec la deuxième barrière estimé dans vingt secondes ! interrompit l'officier tactique. » 

Quatre-vingt-deux secondes après être entrés en contact avec la première ligne de défense, les missiles percutèrent de plein fouet la seconde puis la troisième, dressée par l'arrière garde de la flotte elle-même. Les astronefs pilonnèrent les projectiles qui venaient à leur rencontre, mais malgré tous leurs efforts, un nombre impressionnant parvint à traverser le redoutable rideau de feu ; et les équipages virent avec effroi les missiles foncer sur eux. Le souvenir de la première attaque par missiles était encore très vivace dans les esprits et de nombreux servants abandonnèrent précipitamment leurs batteries en proie à la panique, certains MS firent même demi-tour. 

Mais les engins fédéraux étaient de simples missiles ballistiques de taille moyenne à guidage laser, disposant d'un programme limite et de têtes chercheuses primitives. Contrairement à leurs aînés les missiles de croisière, ils ne possédaient ni la capacité d'éviter les leurres, ni la portée nécessaire à une attaque longue portée ; seul leur nombre colossal leur avait permis de passer les différents barrages. Par ailleurs, les explosions successives perturbaient considérablement le travail des têtes chercheuses qui avaient du mal à acquérir un objectif. Ainsi, un grand nombre d'entre eux continua sur leur lancée, incapables de se verrouiller sur un navire et toujours guidés par le faisceau de guidage-laser lancé depuis le BERLIN. 

C'est ce que Powland comprit instantanément lorsqu'il vit les engins traverser la troisième ligne défensive sans toucher guère plus de six bâtiments. Leur marge de manœuvre était très serrée ; vu l'orientation des bâtiments, il leur était impossible de faire feu avec leurs tourelles principales, et les batteries arrières n'allaient certainement pas faire le poids. Il était également hors de question de retourner les vaisseaux, cela aurait eu pour effet de ralentir leur vitesse, risquant de leur faire rater la jonction avec la force principale. Restait une dernière solution. Pris par le temps et par une idée subite, l'amiral effectua de nouveau de calculs puis brancha son microphone sur la fréquence générale. 

« Ordre à toute la flotte, dispersion libre à vitesse maximale tout en faisant feu sur Fox-Lima six-zéro. Feu à volonté ! 

« Nous avons encore une chance de les arrêter, expliqua-t-il à son chef d'état-major qui le regardait d'un air perplexe. Ce sont des missiles ballistiques classiques à guidage laser, or les federaux n'ont matériellement pas eu le temps de calibrer des designateurs-laser pour chaque missile, pas plus que de programmer les têtes chercheuses. Tous les missiles ont du recevoir pour seule instruction de suivre un faisceau unique braqué sur la position approximative de notre flotte ; et le fait qu'aucun n'ait pu être détecté tend à le prouver : s'il y en avait eu plusieurs, nous aurions été illuminés comme un arbre de Noël. Si nous parvenons à nous disperser assez rapidement, nous pourrons peut-être les perdre. 

_Amiral, nouveau contact infrarouge, relèvement tribord zéro-sept, moins trois-zéro ; distance deux-zéro-zéro ! » 

Mark Powland se leva de son siège, incrédule. L'ennemi était derrière, à la rigueur sous eux, mais devant ? Puis tout à coup un déclic se fit dans son esprit et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.«C'est la force principale, exulta-t-il. Lieutenant, Contre-vérifiez le relèvement et la position d'Island Iffish. 

_A vos ordres... Position d'Island Iffish confirmée sur Echo-Sierra cinq-zéro. Relèvement tribord zéro-sept, moins trois-zéro confirme. Nous... Nous recevons un signal laser du ZWARTH de la Troisième flotte en code. «Lançons quatre vagues antimissiles alternées par trois vagues rayons stop. Attention transmission des trajectoires stop. Ordre de dispersion maximale sur bâbord pour ouverture passage stop. Evitez tribord en raison antimissiles force frappe B stop. Amiral Falken, fin de transmission. » 

_Quelle est la position de la force de frappe B ? 

_En approche par tribord sur un-deux-zéro, moins un-six-zéro, distance cinq-deux. Correction, elle s'éloigne sur tribord un-zéro-zéro, distance cinq-sept et croissante. 

_A toute la flotte, poursuivez les manœuvres de dispersion sur vecteur Oscar-Zoulou un-cinq. Rappelez l'arrière-garde et les navires dispersés sur tribord, qu'ils reviennent sur bâbord sept-zéro le plus rapidement possible. » 

Petit à petit, et aussi vite que le permettaient leurs fusées d'appoint, les mastodontes de métal altérèrent leur course. L'imposante formation se déploya bientôt sur bâbord comme un monstrueux éventail, les astronefs de guerre s'éparpillant vers le haut et le bas en une ligne verticale. Quelques secondes plus tard, une série de petits points lumineux fit son apparition dans leur champ de vision. La première vague d'antimissiles les dépassa en trombe sur leur droite, suivie juste après par une pluie de rayons à particules. Les deux vagues les avaient à peine dépassé qu'une autre surgit à son tour et fondit sur la masse de projectiles ennemis. 

«Pourcentage de réussite ? demanda anxieusement le commandant Franczesko Deker. 

_Trente-deux pour cent, commandant. 

_Il reste encore quatre vagues, commandant, sourit Powland. Et jusqu'à présent le taux de réussite est tout à fait satisfaisant ; il serait prématuré de dire que nous sommes hors de danger, mais je crois que nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter. 

_Vagues quatre, cinq, six et sept en approche ! cria l'enseigne Claude Karson. » 

Ce fut une véritable marée qui se rua à leur rencontre, les dépassant en l'espace d'un battement de cils, crachant le feu de leur tuyères pour les uns, éblouissant les équipages qui avaient l'audace de les suivre de yeux pour les autres. Les quelque trois mille six cents antimissiles et les deux mille sept cents rayons d'énergie frappèrent les projectiles nucléaires federaux comme un marteau géant. Une formidable lueur apparut sur tous les moniteurs de vision arrière, aveuglant les équipages malgré le système de filtrage lumineux. Le ciel lunaire fut violemment éclairé, comme si le Soleil lui-même s'était posé à la surface ; l'éclair fut même observé de la Terre à l'œil nu ! 

Lorsque la luminosité décrut, il ne restait plus qu'un vaste champs de débris secoué par moments par quelques explosions éparses. Les missiles avaient été littéralement rayés du ciel, comme si une main céleste les avait brutalement balayés ou fait disparaître par quelque enchantement. 

Quarante secondes plus tard, les trois forces de frappes exécutèrent leur jonction à la verticale du cratère Webb et s'arrachèrent définitivement de l'orbite lunaire.

[**Chapitre suivant**][1]

[**Retour à l'index**][2]

   [1]: chapitre_13.htm
   [2]: index.htm



	14. chapitre 13

******C****HAPITRE****13 **

_71è escadre embarquée, 7è flotte de Zeon, 8h52 GMT _

Dwight Takaya jeta un dernier regard sur la surface lunaire puis se concentra sur son moniteur auxiliaire. Les champs de particules Minovsky déployés durant la bataille étaient encore très denses, mais les balises allumées par ses différents pilotes devaient en principe pouvoir faire passer leurs signaux au travers. Pourtant... là où il aurait du trouver soixante-trois signaux, l'écran en indiquait à peine quarante-deux. Inquiet, le commandant du 71è escadron embarqué tira une fusée éclairante afin de rassembler son unité autour de lui. Le premier à le rejoindre fut le capitaine Pieter Jirkis, commandant le troisième groupe embarqué.

«Capitaine, murmura Dwight, quel est le pourcentage de perte dans votre unité ? » 

La voix hachée par l'émotion et l'épuisement, Jirkis mit un certain temps à répondre. Quand il prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix enrouée. 

«J'ai perdu huit hommes, mon commandant. » 

Takaya ferma les yeux et marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles ; quelque chose qui aurait du être des jurons, mais qui dans son état de fatigue extrême, se rapprochait plus de borborygmes. Comme si tout à coup un poids énorme venait de quitter ses épaules, il sentit ses muscles se décontracter d'un seul bloc. Etait-il vraiment resté aussi crispé durant toute la bataille ? Le chef du groupe aérien s'assura que son cockpit était correctement pressurisé puis retira son casque avec lenteur. 

«Commandant ? demanda Jirkis, inquiet de son silence. 

_Retournez sur le DROUOT et envoyez-moi un rapport complet dès que possible. 

_Commandant... On m'a rapporté que le DROUOT avait sombré au-dessus de Taruntius, onze minutes après le début de l'attaque. 

_Ah... Avez-vous des nouvelles des autres groupes, voire des autres navires ? 

_Négatif, commandant... Oh, attendez... 

_Oui, j'ai vu.» 

Le moniteur auxiliaire des deux pilotes indiquait que six autres balises se rapprochaient d'eux à grande vitesse. 

«Brigand un-zéro à chefs de groupes, identifiez-vous et faites-moi un rapport préliminaire de vos pertes. 

_Colibri un-zéro à Brigand un-zéro, ici le capitaine Kristofer Davis, deux pertes, trois MS fortement endommagés. 

_Narval deux-trois, ici le sous-lieutenant Jarell... Le capitaine Varlehn est porté disparu, ainsi que les lieutenants Brennick et Darian. Il me reste deux MS, tous endommagés. 

_Libellule deux-un à Brigand un-zéro, ici le sous-lieutenant Markov, le lieutenant Palzer est également porté manquant...» 

Takaya n'écoutait pratiquement plus; les mots entraient par une oreille pour ressortir immédiatement par l'autre. Accablé par la fatigue, le chef du groupe aérien se surprit à trembler, sans doute un contrecoup de la chute de tension... 

Subir des pertes était, après la défaite ou la capitulation de la mère patrie, ce qu'il y avait de plus dur pour un chef d'unité, Dwight le savait, on le lui avait dit lorsqu'il avait pris le commandement de sa première escadrille; le capitaine Ramba Ral, sous les ordres duquel il avait servi des années auparavant, ne le lui avait répété que trop souvent. Lorsqu'on a passé des mois à former ses hommes, à leur inculquer une foi inébranlable en leurs supérieurs et en leurs camarades, il était très dur de les voir disparaître presque tous d'un coup, l'espace d'un clin d'œil, serait ce pour une cause glorieuse. Un meneur se devait de respecter ses hommes, de les aimer comme ses enfants, comme ses ouailles; chaque perte était une blessure, la perte d'un homme de valeur, et chaque mort rapprochait encore plus le taux de survie de l'unité de zéro. 

Takaya secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées morbides et donna une série d'ordres brefs. Les escadrons se rassemblèrent avec lenteur derrière leur chef et prirent tant bien que mal la direction de la 71è flottille. Au diable ses hommes, au diable son unité, tout ce que Dwight désirait, à pressent, c'était regagner son bord et prendre une bonne douche... 

_Croiseur CALYPSO, 25è flottille de Zeon, 7 janvier, 8h55 GMT _

«Contrôle CALYPSO à Arbalète deux-trois, vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de vous aligner! Contrôle CALYPSO à Arbalète deux-trois, veuillez regagner votre navire d'attache!

_Arbalète deux-trois à CALYPSO, je n'ai plus de navire d'attache! MS endommagé; fuite importante de mes réservoirs d'air. Je demande récupération d'urgence! 

_CALYPSO à Arbalète deux-trois... autorisation accordée, présentez-vous devant le couloir deux-zéro, répondit enfin le contrôleur aérien après avoir consulté son supérieur du regard. Contrôle CALYPSO à Destrier deux-un, un MS endommagé va se présenter par tribord, vous êtes prié de lui céder la priorité. Veuillez patienter sur le couloir deux-cinq, distance cinq-zéro-zéro en attendant que le couloir d'approche se libère. 

_De Destrier deux-un à contrôle CALYPSO, bien reçu, over!» 

Le Zaku du lieutenant Daren Jiska exécuta un grand virage sur la gauche et patienta en vol stationnaire à cinq cents mètres derrière le croiseur. à peine s'était-il écarté que surgit sur sa droite un autre MS laissant s'échapper derrière lui un inquiétant panache de fumée blanche. 

Cramponnée à ses commandes, le sous-lieutenant Leyna Slekwin observait en alternance son moniteur d'approche et son moniteur de diagnostic. Son MS avait perdu une jambe, arrachée par un missile lors des premières minutes du combat; elle avait reçu alors l'ordre de regagner le bord afin de changer d'appareil, mais jamais elle n'avait pu retrouver le GALATÉE. Alors que le DANAE de la 23e flottille lui annonçait la destruction de son navire, un second missile l'avait touché au bras droit. La caméra principale, les senseurs de tête et trois des quatre réservoirs d'air avaient été touchés par les éclats. 

«Arbalète deux-trois à contrôle CALYPSO, demande assistance pour appontage. 

_Etats des systèmes? 

_Caméras et senseurs inopérants à quatre-vingt-sept pour cent. Stabilisateurs hors-circuit; autobalance hors-circuit; système d'approche hors-circuit, mobilité réduite à trente pour cent... Je continue? 

_Négatif, bien reçu. Distance au vaisseau un-deux-zéro-trois, dirigez-vous sur Tango-India Trois-zéro, vitesse facteur un. Réduisez à facteur zéro point cinq quand vous serez à neuf-zéro-zéro, coupez tout à six-zéro-zéro. Un filet de récupération vous attendra au bout. à titre de sécurité, nous allons braquer sur vous un faisceau-laser pour vous assister; votre ordinateur de bord va prendre les coordonnées et vous vous guiderez aux instruments. 

_De Arbalète deux-trois à contrôle CALYPSO, roger!» 

Leyna patienta quelques secondes avant que l'écran de communications lui indique l'illumination; l'ordinateur de bord ingurgita les paramètres et plusieurs voyants s'allumèrent sur la console de gauche. La jeune pilote appuya sur trois d'entre eux et les paramètres s'affichèrent un par un sur le moniteur principal. 

Toujours en position d'attente derrière le croiseur, Daren Jiska observa les manœuvres d'approche du Zaku endommage; un coup de fusée d'appoint à gauche, un coup à droite, un autre en haut, puis encore un autre en bas. Progressivement, l'appareil parvint à se centrer tant bien que mal au milieu de la piste lumineuse, réduisant sa vitesse à neuf cents mètres du vaisseau et larguant les trois quart de ses réservoirs de propergols. Trois cents mètres plus loin, les réacteurs se turent, puis le pilote enclencha très brièvement des rétrofusées afin de freiner sa vélocité. 

Un cri fusa alors sur le canal d'urgence: 

«Arbalète deux-trois! Larguez votre armement! Vous avez oublié de larguer votre armement! 

_Contrordre! Il est trop tard! Ne touchez à rien, l'inertie va vous faire dévier de votre trajectoire et vous n'aurez plus le temps de corriger! 

_Quoi? Quoi?» 

Devant le manque de réaction du pilote, Daren appuya machinalement sur la pédale de droite et poussa sur les commandes. Son Zaku se rua à la rencontre de l'engin endommagé, décéléra brusquement à une vingtaine de mètres de lui, plaquant le pilote sur son siège, accosta l'autre appareil sans ménagement; le Zaku de Daren lança de son poignet gauche un filin de communication qui vint se ficher sur la carlingue de l'autre. 

«Destrier deux-un à Arbalète six-trois, délestez-vous de votre armement: vous allez tout faire sauter! 

_Contrôle CALYPSO à Destrier deux-un, coupa la voix du contrôleur en chef, dégagez du couloir, vous obstruez l'approche de Arbalète deux-trois! 

_De Destrier deux-un à contrôle CALYPSO, j'essaie de porter assistance à l'autre appareil... 

_Il n'y à pas la place pour accueillir deux MS de front! Veuillez dégager de... 

_Nom de merde! Qui vous à dit que je voulais apponter en même temps? explosa le pilote, à bout de patience.» 

Dans la salle de contrôle d'approche du croiseur, le capitaine Ramon Terelk posa un main sur l'épaule du contrôleur en chef pour attirer son attention et secoua la tête. 

«Mes hommes sont épuisés, ils n'aspirent qu'a une chose, ranger leur MS et aller se coucher. Mais ils n'en restent pas moins des professionnels, ils savent ce qu'ils font. Arrêtez de les emmerder et laissez-les faire.» 

L'enseigne de première classe Henrig Fidscher tenta de protester puis se ravisa. 

«Contrôle CALYPSO à Destrier deux-un et Arbalète six-trois, le filet de récupération est déployé entre les nacelles moteurs à cinquante mètres sous le pont. Accusez réception pour contact visuel. Destrier deux-un, permission d'y déposer votre coéquipier. 

_Contact visuel confirmé. Roger!» 

Daren manœuvra son MS pour attraper l'appareil endommagé et se laissa porter lentement par ses fusées d'appoint vers le filet signale par quatre fanaux lumineux. 

«Eh, allez-y plus doucement, grogna Leyna. 

_Désolé, ironisa Daren, j'ignorais que les gonzesses pilotaient des MS en cristal. 

_Non mais, dites donc... 

_Ca suffit! tonna la voix de Terelk sur la fréquence interne. Ici le capitaine Terelk. Arbalète six-trois, contentez-vous de ramener votre MS à bon port et fermez-la. Si Jiska ne vous avait pas retenue à temps, vous auriez fait sauter la moitié du vaisseau avec vos conneries! On ne vous a jamais appris à vous débarrasser de votre armement avant toute tentative d'appontage forcé? 

_S... Si, mon capitaine, balbutia la jeune femme. C'est une erreur qui ne se reproduira plus. 

_Je l'espère bien. Votre groupe a été totalement annihilé, vous serez dorénavant sous mes ordres!» 

Leyna sursauta. Lorsque les mécaniciens récupérèrent son MS dix minutes plus tard, la jeune femme sortit de son cockpit sans dire un mot en arborant une expression mitigée, à mi-chemin entre détermination, tristesse et résignation. 

_Base de Taruntius, 4è flotte fédérale, 7 janvier, 9h03 GMT _

La navette de récupération atterrit avec lenteur sur une des aires de dégagement hâtivement déblayées autour de la base. Malgré la fatigue et l'abattement qui l'écrasaient, Anaïs ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil; elle observait par le hublot les carcasses défoncées qui jonchaient le sol, faiblement éclairées par le clair de Terre. Bien des années plus tard, elle devait toujours se souvenir de ce paysage dantesque, de ces amoncellements de débris dans lesquels on pouvait parfois distinguer à la lueur des projecteurs plusieurs corps carbonisés. Sur des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde, le sol lunaire était parsemé d'épaves, de masses métalliques tordues et noircies.

On eut dit qu'un cultivateur macabre était passé par la, semant les carcasses par centaines avant de récupérer sa moisson de morts. Navires éventrés, chasseurs et MS jonchaient le sol, bien souvent réduits à des amas de ferraille par le choc de l'explosion ou par le contact brutal avec la surface. Des petites navettes de sauvetage et de récupération voletaient d'une épave à l'autre en braquant de gigantesques projecteurs, cherchant d'éventuels survivants. 

Un peu plus loin, des équipes de techniciens tentaient de remettre en marche les principaux systèmes de survie de Taruntius, avant que le gros des équipes de secours puisse établir ses quartiers dans les installations encore intactes. 

Lorsque leurs forces avaient abandonné la base une demi-heure plus tôt, quatre-vingts pour cent des systèmes offensifs et défensifs de la base étaient hors d'usage, cinquante-six pour cent des installation étaient détruites. La base devenant indéfendable, il avait fallut l'évacuer sous la protection de la Quatrième flotte. Ironiquement, c'est au moment où s'achevait l'évacuation que l'offensive ennemie s'était brusquement interrompue. Apres un instant d'hébétude, les transporteurs lourdement charges avaient fait demi-tour pour voir Island Iffish passer au-dessus d'eux. Les équipages, déjà durement éprouvés par la fulgurante offensive rebelle, n'avaient pu qu'assister sidérés au passage de la station, alors qu'au-dessus de leurs têtes, les éléments de la Quatrième et de la Vingt-troisième flotte tentaient péniblement de lancer une contre-offensive improvisée. 

La navette s'immobilisa enfin et un voyant vert au-dessus du sas indiqua que la passerelle était déployée. Anaïs revêtit son casque et se dirigea vers la sortie avec les autres pilotes récupérés, mais à peine avait-elle débarqué qu'un officier s'approchait déjà du groupe en bondissant. 

«Aspirant, salua-t-il en hâte, combien étiez-vous à bord? 

_Cinq ou six, mon capitaine, salua-t-elle en retour. 

_Parfait, vous avez ordre de vous présenter immédiatement à l'aire de décollage 41G à neuf heures dix. Décollage à neuf quinze et ralliement du C-425 où on vous prendra en charge. 

_C... Comment? fit un pilote à sa gauche. Mais on vient à peine de se poser... 

_La flotte a besoin de pilotes. Nous ignorons encore l'état de nos pertes, mais tous les pilotes valides doivent immédiatement regagner l'unité qui leur sera assignée d'office, quelque soit leur état physique, ajouta-t-il. 

_On aura le droit de se reposer? demanda un autre pilote d'un air maussade. 

_Est-ce que je peux avoir des nouvelles de mon escadrille? 

_Oui, mais à bord des Colombus. On en est pour l'instant à envoyer tous les pilotes vers les transporteurs; on fera le tri après, quand on saura avec précision quelles sont les unités qui devront être réorganisées en priorité. En attendant, quand vous serez à bord, vous serez libres de prendre tout le repos que vous estimerez nécessaire, l'amiral Tianm vous garantit que vous n'aurez pas à sortir avant au moins douze heures.» 

Anaïs contempla ses pieds sans mot dire. Autour d'elle, les autres pilotes firent de même, sachant qu'il était inutile de discuter plus longtemps. Ils auraient pourtant voulu protester, pouvoir se débarrasser leurs combinaisons, dormir, oublier. 

«L'aire 241G est à deux cents mètres sur la droite. Des instructions plus précises vous seront communiquées dans la navette. Le décollage est dans moins de dix minutes, allez-y au pas de course, exécution!» 

L'officier salua et s'éloigna en sautillant dans sa combinaison trop ample, tel un bibendum grotesque, et alla harceler une autre navette qui avait atterri. Pas de course, pas de course! Allez au pas de course à un sixième de G? Il en avait de bonnes! Serrant des poings et maugréant des imprécations, le petit groupe procéda aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'à l'aire de décollage indiquée. 

_23è flotte fédérale, navire amiral, 7 janvier, 9h10 GMT _

Lazlo tapotait nerveusement de l'index sur l'accoudoir de son siège, un geste qui semblait soudainement être devenu très répandu dans toute la flotte. Depuis que les Forces de Zeon avaient quitté la zone des combats vingt minutes plus tôt, les rapports affluaient vers le KUALA LUMPUR, tous plus alarmants les uns que les autres. Le champ de particules Minovsky lâché par Zeon se dissipait peu à peu, mais pas assez vite pour permettre les communications radio; quant aux communications-laser, c'était la cacophonie. Tous essayaient de parler en même temps, envoyant des signaux dans toutes les directions; les vaisseaux dont les systèmes de communications avaient été détruits en étaient réduits à utiliser l'héliographe. 

Les uns après les autres, les commandants de flottilles s'efforçaient d'établir l'état de leurs forces, puis tentaient de prendre contact avec le vaisseau-amiral. Sernayam essayait tant bien que mal de faire respecter l'ordre et distribuait des consignes fermes pour qu'on n'encombrât pas les canaux. Jusqu'à présent, il avait eu autant de succès que s'il avait parlé de la théorie de la Relativité à un troupeau de cochons. 

«Amiral, une transmission du BERLIN. C'est l'amiral Tianm. 

_Passez-le moi sur audio uniquement.» 

Lazlo prit le combiné et le porta à l'oreille. Du coin de l'œil, Sernayam observa les changements d'expression qui se succédaient sur le visage de son supérieur. 

«Vous n'y pensez pas, protesta Lazlo. Qu'espérez-vous donc faire, nous perdre? 

_Calmez-vous, Jeyms, répondit calmement Tianm. Je n'ai jamais dit que nous devions attaquer tout de suite. Je suis maintenant persuadé que nous n'en sommes pas capables... Pas avant un bon moment, dans le meilleur des cas. Nos effectifs ont été réduits d'un tiers, nos équipages sont épuisés et au bord de la dépression nerveuse. Pour un premier contact avec les forces rebelles, le choc a été dur, mais nous ne devons pas laisser la tension retomber, ou nos hommes seront perdus. 

_Que proposez-vous de faire? 

_Nous devons nous efforcer d'affaiblir l'escorte, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire. Pas de choc frontal, pas de bataille rangée; juste des escarmouches bien localisées. Nous ne pouvons pas provoquer la flotte ennemie dans sa totalité, mais nous pouvons nous permettre d'assaillir ses elements séparément. 

_Une tactique de guérilla? Ce n'est pas une tactique particulièrement digne de nous... Avez-vous songé au risque de voir intervenir leurs renforts? Il est loin d'être négligeable. 

_Dans ce cas nous nous retirerons. Il nous faudra compter sur leur temps de réaction. Le problème reste leurs MS ; c'est là que le bât blesse, car rien ne garanti la sécurité de nos navires. 

_Nous pourrions dresser un rideau antiaérien très dense... Mais faire cela à chaque attaque viderait nos réserves en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait. 

_Nous verrons cela un peu plus tard. Dans l'immédiat, nous devons connaître l'état exact de nos forces. Où en est votre bilan ? 

_Mon état-major se bat sur les ondes pour faire respecter un semblant d'ordre mais ça ne marche pas. Je pense toutefois que nous pourrons être prêts d'ici une heure ou deux. 

_C'est la même chose ici. Prévenez-moi dès que votre rapport est prêt. 

_Bien. Victor... salua-t-il. 

_De BERLIN à KUALA LUMPUR, terminé. » 

LAZLO raccrocha lentement le combiné, l'air profondément las. 

«Amiral, fit Sernayam s'avancent vers son fauteuil. Vous devriez prendre du repos. Je m'occuperai de dresser le bilan avec le capitaine Ohare. » 

Lazlo releva la tête et le regarda un instant, ne savant pas trop s'il était décent pour lui de dormir alors que sa flotte était dans la plus totale des déconfitures. 

«Vous avez peut-être raison, dit-il enfin. Je vous délègue le commandement de la flotte. Réveillez-moi s'il y a du nouveau. 

_A vos ordres. » 

Le commandant de la Vingt-troisième flotte se leva péniblement de siège et se dirigea vers la porte du fond, suivit de son aide de camp. Dix minutes plus tard, il ronflait, solidement harnaché dans son lit. 

_Croiseur MIDGARD, 6è flotte de Zeon, 7 janvier, 9h16 GMT _

Jered avait encore les mains crispées sur les commandes lorsque les mécaniciens parvinrent à ouvrir les panneaux d'accès du MS. 

« Lieutenant Thomson, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? demanda Kurtzel. Lieutenant ? » 

Jered ne répondit pas tout de suite, le regard fixe, comme s'il regardait quelque chose situé au-delà du spectre visible. Il se sentait engourdi, son esprit semblait s'être dissocié de son corps, ne laissant qu'un tas de muscles informes privés de vitalité. 

Inquiet, son supérieur actionna l'ouverture de la visière solaire du casque. Jered pleurait. Ne souhaitant pas offrir ce spectacle aux mécaniciens, Gary KurtzelL referma la visière, déboucla les sangles et chargea le jeune pilote sur ses épaules. S'extrayant du cockpit avec son fardeau, le chef d'escadrille s'élança vers l'une des passerelles de servitude et s'assura que personne ne les suivait avant d'entrer dans un sas. 

Lorsque la pression fut équilibrée, Kurtzel enleva le casque de son subordonné et le secoua sans ménagement. 

« Réveillez-vous, lieutenant ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer comme la dernière fois, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher ! » 

Jered parut reprendre ses esprits et regarda son supérieur l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qu'on voulait de lui. 

« Marine... fut tout ce qu'il parvint à articuler. 

_Non, l'aspirant Jensen n'est pas revenue. » 

Jered écarquilla les yeux et s'effondra sur le sol. Kurtzel réagit au quart de tour, il le releva en l'attrapant par le col de sa combinaison et lui décocha un direct au visage. 

«Thomson ! La guerre est loin d'être finie, et il y aura encore beaucoup de pertes ! Ressaisissez-vous et racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé ! » 

Définitivement réveillé cette fois-ci, Jered se releva lentement et jeta un regard empli de colère vers son supérieur. Puis, saisi d'une soudaine indifférence, il se rassit et essuya le sang qui maculait le coin de sa bouche. 

« Nous étions en train d'effectuer une reconnaissance au-dessus de Taruntius lorsque l'ordre de repli général nous est parvenu. Nous avons ensuite été interceptés par une douzaine de chasseurs fédéraux. Nous avons tenté de prendre le dessus, mais ils étaient trop dispersés. Nous avons alors essayé de rompre le combat et c'est à peu près à ce moment que je l'ai perdu de vue. Mon lieutenant, est-ce que son MS... 

_Non, lieutenant. Son MS n'a été récupéré par aucun autre vaisseau ; en fait, mon ordinateur de bord a enregistré l'arrêt d'émission de sa balise d'identification à huit heures quarante-sept. Il n'y a plus rien que l'on puisse faire pour elle...» 

A ce moment, le petit communicateur de Kurtzel bippa. 

« Oui? demanda celui-ci. 

_Ici Krugger. J'ai besoin de vous voir immédiatement avant le debriefing. Je vous attends le plus tôt possible dans mes quartiers. 

_A vos ordres, mon capitaine. » 

Sentant quelque anguille sous roche, Kurtzel évita de poser des questions et coupa la communication. 

« Thomson, pas de debriefing pour vous. Par contre je veux que vous alliez prendre une douche et que vous passiez faire un petit tour à l'infirmerie avant de vous coucher, compris? 

_A vos ordres, mon lieutenant. » 

Laissant Jered se remettre seul, Gary sortit en hâte et se dirigea vers la cabine de son supérieur. 

« Repos. Gary, «le plus tôt possible» ne signifiait pas tout de suite, reprocha Krugger. J'aurais accepté le fait que vous preniez le temps de vous changer. Enfin soit. Je vous ai convoqué au sujet d'un de vos pilotes. J'ai cru comprendre que vous veniez tout juste d'avoir un problème avec le sous-lieutenant Thomson? » 

Les nouvelles circulent vite, se dit Kurtzel. 

« En effet, mon capitaine. Je crois que ses nerfs sont en train de lâcher et je pense que c'est du en partie à la perte de l'aspirant Marine Jensen. 

_Jensen ? Ah, oui... J'ai lu leurs dossiers respectifs. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils avaient été en relation il y a quelques années. Est-il très affecté? 

_Oui, mais rien qui ne soit irréversible. 

_Nous ne disposons que de peu de pilotes en réserve, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'en perdre un de cette manière; pas au milieu de l'opération. Estimez-vous qu'une thérapie soit nécessaire? 

_Mon capitaine, je dois porter à votre attention que le sous-lieutenant Thomson est déjà sujet à une thérapie. 

_Ah? fit Krugger, surpris. 

_Thomson a participé à l'opération Eclipse. A titre temporaire, il faisait partie du premier commando à pénétrer sur Island Iffish. Lors du retrait, son MS à ététouché et il s'est écrasé sur une école. Sa caméra de bord a effectué un balayage panoramique pour évaluer les dégâts et c'est là qu'il a perdu les pédales. 

_Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas étéécarté des missions opérationnelles à ce moment-là? 

_Vous plaisantez, mon capitaine! Vous avez bien lu son dossier? Il est le seul appelé ayant fait partie des sept pilotes sélectionnés pour effectuer les essais finaux du Zaku! Il a terminé quatrième sur sept mille candidats; il faut être fou pour se débarrasser d'un élément pareil. 

_Et? Combien de victimes? dit Krugger pour changer de sujet. 

_Je l'ignore. D'après l'état d'effondrement du bâtiment, le capitaine Steiner estimait le nombre à pas loin d'une centaine. Thomson avait un profil psychologique parfaitement stable, mais là... Les victimes avaient toutes entre six et onze ans. C'était une école primaire... Naturellement, une thérapie s'est immédiatement avérée nécessaire. Le capitaine Steiner avait une autre mission sur les bras et il nous l'a rendu tel quel. 

_Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas éténotifié? 

_Son retour sur le MIDGARD à été très soudain, je pensais toutefois que le capitaine Steiner vous avait mis au courant. 

_Manifestement pas. Je suppose qu'il serait préférable de consulter le médecin de bord afin de décider s'il est prudent ou non de le soumettre à une seconde thérapie. 

_En plus de la première ou en remplacement? demanda Kurtzel. 

_Je préférerais que ce soit en remplacement. Si Thomson est aussi bon pilote que vous le dites, il serait dommage de lui bousiller la cervelle avec un excès de drogues. Quelle est la nature du traitement actuel? 

_A base de tricordazine et de lercotrine, en petites doses; ce sont des anti-stress et des répresseurs de mémoire. 

_Je vois. Après le debriefing, tâchez de me retrouver le dossier médical de Thomson et allez voir le toubib. 

_A vos ordres. » 

Kurtzel salua et tourna des talons. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, il songea avec amertume que les Forces de Zeon avaient été la première armée du Siècle Universel à institutionnaliser l'utilisation intensive de la drogue. En fait, l'armée avait développé une extraordinaire variété de drogues et leur utilisation était tout aussi variée; ces stupéfiants étaient réputés inodores, indécelables et supposés ne pas provoquer d'accoutumance. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour convaincre le Haut-commandement d'en utiliser à grande échelle pour refréner certains instincts, pour en développer d'autres, pour oblitérer la mémoire ou tout simplement pour triturer la cervelle. Toutefois, si tous les pilotes savaient qu'ils subissaient une préparation hypnotique, ceux d'entre eux qui étaient drogués l'ignoraient pour la plupart. Jered Thomson faisait partie du nombre, ignorant que diverses drogues étaient dissimulées dans ses repas. 

L'opération Eclipse, visant à neutraliser les principaux centres de commandement et de communication sur les différentes colonies, avait été la première action militaire de Zeon, le 3 janvier au matin. Appréhension, panique, tout avait été pris en considération avant de lâcher les hommes sur les champs de bataille; malgré cela, il y avait eu quelques dérapages. Mais le Haut-commandement avait prévu ce genre d'incidents, ayant calculé que le risque de traumatisme chez les pilotes de MS serait plus important que dans toute autre branche de l'armée. Plutôt que de relever ceux-ci de leurs fonctions, on avait jugé préférable de les soumettre à un traitement destiné à les rendre «moins sensibles». C'était ça ou les services d'un psychiatre, et la Flotte de Zeon n'avait rien d'une institution psychiatrique. 

_Croiseur KUNSAN, 23è flotte fédérale, 7 janvier, 9h20 GMT _

Le capitaine Alfred Sarge devait en être à son centième café depuis le début des opérations, mais il était trop préoccupé pour s'en soucier. Dans l'immédiat, seul importait l'état de son vaisseau. 

« Désolé, mon capitaine, fit la voix de son chef ingénieur dans l'intercom, la tuyère principale est beaucoup trop endommagée pour envisager un départ immédiat. 

_Les boucliers anti-météoriques? 

_Je peux essayer de réactiver le bouclier avant. 

_Merci, lieutenant. Capitaine Hartig, où en sont les rapports de dégâts? 

_Tous les ponts n'ont pas encore terminé leur bilan, je n'ai que la moitié des données. 

_Et bien commençons par-là. 

_Tourelles avant-droite et avant-centrale détruites; tourelle centrale-droite endommagée, de même les tubes un à trois; navette endommagée, quartiers de l'équipage au pont sept A à C détruits, panne des générateurs électriques. Brèches au pont trois, section K; pont cinq, sections E, F et I, actuellement en cours de colmatage. 

_Capitaine, j'ai d'autres rapports en provenance de l'arrière. 

_Poursuivez. 

_Tourelle arrière-droite détruite; tourelle ventrale-arrière endommagée, batterie exterieure-arrière-droite détruite. Brèche au pont cinq, sections N et O; pont sept, section M. Opération de colmatage terminées. 

_Combien de temps nécessiteront les réparations? demanda Sarge. 

_Trois jours, à partir du moment où nous disposerons des pièces adéquates. Une semaine dans le pire des cas, et ça va être la cohue dans les docks.» 

Alfred Sarge mordilla nerveusement l'embout de la pochette de café et se tourna vers l'officier des communications. 

«Faites savoir au GUADIANA que nous ne pouvons pas les suivre. Contactez Gutenberg et voyez s'ils ne peuvent pas nous envoyer d'urgence un remorqueur. 

_A vos ordres... Mon capitaine, Gutenberg nous donne une réponse négative. Ils n'ont aucun remorqueur disponible.» 

Passablement énervé, Sarge se radossa à son siège et se gratta le sommet du crâne avec contrariété. 

«Passerelle à salle des machines. Lieutenant Halsim, dans quelle mesure pouvons-nous nous déplacer? 

_La tuyère bâbord est inopérante, commença Hafid Halsim. Les moteurs et le système anti-gravitationnel qui nous maintiennent en l'air sont intacts, et c'est déjà un miracle. Mais en se déplaçant rien qu'avec la tuyère tribord, nous dévierions immanquablement sur bâbord et à courte échéance, nous nous retrouverions à tourner en rond. 

_Pouvons-nous compenser? 

_Ca va être difficile, capitaine. Nous pouvons toujours tenter de compenser avec les fusées d'appoint latérales, mais j'ignore jusqu'à quel point elles peuvent tenir. 

_Nos fusées de tangage et de roulis? 

_A priori, tout va bien. 

_Bien... Nous allons tenter de nous poser sur la base. Enseigne Drixen, prenez contact avec le contrôle aérien et faites leur savoir que nous allons atterrir d'urgence. S'ils refusent, battez-vous! Lieutenant Estrada, engagez la poussée sur facteur zéro point zero-six puis augmentez toutes les dix secondes de zéro point zéro-deux. Rectifiez régulièrement la trajectoire avec les fusées latérales bâbord. Allez-y par à-coups, pas de façon continue. Halsim, prévenez-nous à la moindre surchauffe. 

_A vos ordres.» 

Le vaisseau endommagé glissa lentement, propulsé par son seul réacteur droit. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, la déviation sur la gauche devint trop forte et il fallu corriger en actionnant les fusées d'appoint bâbord. La proue s'orienta de nouveau vers l'avant, mais pas pour longtemps. Finalement, après diverses tentatives infructueuses, le lieutenant Lery Esrtada parvint à établir une procédure de pilotage valable. Le navire se déplaçait en diagonale, par le travers, d'une façon totalement grotesque. Mais personne dans ce décor cauchemardesque ne s'en souciait, et puis au moins, il avançait. 

_Base fédérale de Taruntius, 7 janvier, 9h24 GMT _

Luc Warden regarda de nouveau sa montre-bracelet tout en s'assurant que son casque était hermétiquement fermé. Anxieux, il jeta un regard interrogatif vers le capitaine Caroline Berttier, assise à côté de lui.

«Tous les circuits de communication sont coupés, répondit-elle en secouant la tête en signe de négation. A priori, nous sommes isolés du reste de la base, et peut-être même les seuls rescapés du coin.» 

Warden et elle se trouvaient dans une des salles de contrôle auxiliaires de la plate-forme d'atterrissage Douze au moment ou celle-ci avait prit un obus de plein fouet. Le projectile perforant avait pénétré l'épais portail en duranium renforcé puis explosé en une fantastique détonation qui les avait tout d'abord rendu à moitié sourds. Puis le feu avait commence à ravager le périmètre; lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la salle, le portail avait volé en éclats, déchiqueté par la puissance de l'explosion. L'air s'échappant par cette ouverture, ils avaient du fuir le périmètre en hâte, sans se préoccuper de la direction qu'ils prenaient. 

Ce fut une erreur, car au bout de cinq minutes, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un cul de sac. Les issues étanches résolument closes et la retraite coupée, ils étaient restés bloqués pendant dix minutes avant qu'une nouvelle déflagration ne rendre leur situation encore plus précaire. Un des murs du niveau supérieur avait du s'effondrer, produisant des secousses qui avaient provoqué des fissures dans le plafond, parfois même des ouvertures de la taille du poing au travers desquelles on pouvait distinguer le ciel criblé d'étoiles. Avec un empressement proche de la panique, les deux officiers avaient fermé leurs casques et puis avaient tenté de contacter l'extérieur, en vain. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée des secours... 

«Est-ce qu'il reste au moins quelqu'un sur la base? demanda Luc. ça se trouve, ils sont tous morts... 

_Je ne pense pas. A travers les ouvertures, je vois régulièrement des lueurs passer dans le ciel. 

_Il peut bien s'agir de Zeon? 

_Peut-être bien, mais je ne crois pas. Les explosions se sont tues depuis plus d'une demi-heure, ce qui veut dire que les combats ont cessé. Et je doute que Zeon soit vraiment intéressé par l'occupation de la base : avec la station sur le dos, ils n'ont pas de temps à perdre. Je crois qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus intéressés par la destruction de la base que par son occupation. 

_Puis-je parler librement, mon capitaine? 

_Accordé. 

_Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites? 

_Oui. Pourquoi cette question? 

_Je... Je n'en sais rien. 

_Vous avez peur?» 

Warden dévisagea son supérieur avec colère et stupéfaction. 

«Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir peur, dit-elle. Mais fuir est plus grave, ça c'est de la vraie lâcheté: ça signifie que vous n'avez pas eu assez de couilles pour affronter l'inconnu. 

_Vous... Vous avez peur, mon capitaine? 

_Je suis terrorisée, répondit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Seule votre présence m'empêche de m'agenouiller et de pleurer en priant le bon Dieu. 

_Si ce n'est que ca, faut pas vous priver, éclata Luc en riant. Comme ça, je pourrais vous emboîter le pas.» 

Les deux officiers se mirent à rire malgré leur situation précaire; il ne leur restait rien de mieux à faire, à vrai dire. Paniquer et hurler à l'aide ne les aurait aidés en rien, ils n'auraient fait que gaspiller le précieux oxygène de leurs réserves et d'ailleurs, le vide ne propageait aucun son. Il valait encore mieux se détendre en attendant les secours plutôt que de se ronger les sangs. 

Tout à coup, Caroline prit conscience qu'elle-même ne croyait pas aux paroles rassurantes qu'elle avait adressé à Warden, Seul son grade supérieur l'avait poussée à les prononcer, plus par conditionnement que par vraie conviction. Elle n'avait aucune disposition particulière pour la claustrophobie, sinon elle n'aurait jamais pu tenir plusieurs mois sur une base lunaire, où l'on passe un tiers de son temps engoncé dans des combinaisons spatiales, la tête enserrée dans un casque. Mais cette attente allait au-delà de ses limites. Elle aurait voulu hurler, passer à travers le plafond, parvenir à la surface et faire de grands gestes pour qu'on la remarque et que l'on vienne à son secours. 

La mort par asphyxie, le cauchemar de tous ceux qui vivaient dans l'espace. à la fois terriblement rapide et assez lente pour qu'on puisse la voir venir. Une désagréable pression des tympans, une sensation de malaise, de désorientation, puis la perte de lucidité suivie de la suffocation et de la perte de conscience. Et enfin la mort. De grosses larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune femme. Ne désirant pas que Warden puisse la voir, elle détourna légèrement la tête. 

«Il... Il commence à faire froid, fit remarquer Warden au bout de cinq minutes. 

_Le système de climatisation doit être hors-service, répondit-elle en se ressaisissant. Serrez-vous contre moi, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. 

_Pardon? 

_Serrez-vous contre moi. Malgré nos combinaisons, cela devrait nous permettre de partager un peu de notre chaleur corporelle. Vous ne voulez pas finir comme Vitalis, non? 

_Comme qui? 

_Vitalis. Vous n'avez jamais lu «Sans famille» d'Hector Malot? 

_N... Non, mon capitaine. 

_C'est un tort, adjudant. Lorsque nous sortirons d'ici, je me ferai un devoir de compléter votre culture. Allez, serrez-vous contre moi, c'est un ordre.» 

Indécis, Warden se fit d'abord réticent, puis voyant l'expression décidée de sa supérieure, il obéit, mal à l'aise. Malgré tous leurs efforts pour rester éveillés, les deux officiers finirent par s'endormir, engourdis par le froid. 

Lorsqu'une équipe de secours parvint à dégager les décombres trois heures plus tard, elle trouva les deux rescapés, mais le capitaine Caroline Berttier refusa de bouger. Sa resserve d'oxygène s'était vidée une quart d'heure plus tôt sans qu'elle ait reprit connaissance. Lorsque six heures plus tard l'adjudant Warden sortit de l'unité de soin intensive de l'hôpital, il demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte un exemplaire de «Sans famille» d'Hector Malot. 

_Base fédérale de Taruntius, 7 janvier, 9h32 GMT _

Un sergent entra dans la salle de contrôle auxiliaire surpeuplée en cherchant quelqu'un du regard. La jeune femme posa une question à un officier qui lui indiqua un homme du doigt.

«Colonel Beltran? demanda-t-elle.» 

Le lieutenant-colonel Stafford Beltran se retourna. 

«Oui ? 

_Les rapports de dégâts de l'aile ouest, dit-elle en tendant trois disquettes et une liasse de papiers. 

_L'aile ouest ? Il y a donc encore quelqu'un là-bas... Les communications n'ont toujours pas étérétablies ? 

_Non, colonel. Un coursier est venu jusqu'ici à pied pour nous transmettre ces rapports.» 

Beltran se retourna vers un panneau de communication et appuya sur un bouton. 

«Commandant Stockward, où en sont les équipes de secours et de déblayage ? 

_Nous avons à peine réussi à dégager douze pour cent des décombres. La destruction des montes-charges et des plates-formes élévatrices nous empêche de monter du matériel lourd à la surface, nous sommes obligés de travailler avec ce que nous avons sous la main. 

_Merci commandant. Capitaine, demanda-t-il en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule d'une jeune femme. Quel est l'état général de la base ? 

_Les deux niveaux supérieurs peuvent être considérés comme inopérants ou inhabitables ; de nombreuses sections ne répondent pas à l'appel. Nous procédons au déblaiement et à l'evacuation complète des lieux mais les sources de chaleur résiduelles nous empêchent de repérer les survivants aux infrarouges. 

_Les systèmes sont hors-circuit, non ? 

_Oui colonel. Cela oblige nos équipes à ouvrir manuellement toutes les portes étanches, quand le système d'ouverture le permet. A défaut, il leur faut tout découper au laser... Et ça prend énormément de temps. 

_Continuez, il est possible qu'il reste des survivants, même dans des lieux insoupçonnés. Poursuivez votre rapport. 

_Le troisième niveau est également touché mais les systèmes de survie fonctionnent à peu près normalement. Les systèmes de communications internes sont inopérants à soixante-dix pour cent, les systèmes de lutte anti-incendie ont tous fonctionné au moment de l'attaque mais les réservoirs sont maintenant vides, seuls cinq pour cent d'entre eux fonctionnent encore. Nous avons déjà converti trois sections en installations médicales et nous attendons encore des blessés. 

_Où en sont les envois de secours ? 

_Les bases de Forrestal et de Hammarskjold nous envoient des transporteurs chargés de matériel de déblaiement et du personnel. Clarke City nous envoie du matériel médical et plusieurs équipes de médecins dès que possible. Nous n'avons pas pu contacter d'autres bases ou cités lunaires. 

_Colonel, j'ai le colonel Irvine sur le canal huit. 

_Passez-le-moi. Ici Beltran, dit-il en saisissant le combiné. 

_Ici Irvine, nous avons décidé d'abandonner le centre opérationnel principal jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Nous achevons en ce moment même le transfert des données. A partir de maintenant, la salle de contrôle auxiliaire servira de quartier général. 

_Colonel, nous sommes déjà à l'étroit. Nous n'aurons jamais assez de place pour recevoir autant de monde. 

_Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il y a ici une importante brèche qui menace de s'élargir à tout moment, nous ne pourrons pas rester encore très longtemps. Avez-vous une estimation de nos moyens offensifs ou défensifs ? 

_Un instant, répondit Beltran en consultant un moniteur du regard. Les nouvelles ne vont pas vous plaire, colonel. Etant donné que la Flotte a réquisitionné tous nos chasseurs restant, on peut considérer que nos moyens défensifs sont tombés à seize pour cent de leur capacité originale ; quant à notre capacité offensive, elle est nulle. 

_Nulle ? 

_Dans la mesure où il ne nous reste plus de deux silos d'intacts, nous pouvons considérer notre potentiel offensif comme nul. » 

Sur l'écran, le visage d'Irvine s'affaissa. Beltran n'y allait avec des pincettes pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. 

«Pouvons-nous réparer les silos dans un court délai ? 

_Ah... Un instant, je vous prie. » 

Beltran se pencha vers un autre terminal de communication et s'entretint pendant quelques secondes avec une autre personne. 

«Le capitaine Hidalgo et son équipe travaillent actuellement sur l'évaluation des dégâts. Les premiers estimations ne sont pas vraiment réjouissantes et Hidalgo nous propose deux solutions car il manque de personnel. Soit il concentre tous ses efforts et ses hommes et il pourra nous avoir cinq silos opérationnels dans deux jours; soit il disperse son personnel pour réparer tous les silos, auquel cas nous n'aurions rien avant les trois prochains mois.» 

A cet instant, Balthar Van Tran fit son entrée dans la salle et Beltran lui répéta tout ce qu'il venait de rapporter au commandant de la base. Van Tran écouta silencieusement son rapport puis s'assit lentement. Tianm se chargerait d'annoncer à Jabrow que l'Opération Atlas s'était soldée par un échec, mais il redoutait lui-même le moment ou il devrait annoncer à la vice-amiral O'Connor ce qu'il était advenu de son commandement militaire. 

«Sommes-nous parvenus à contacter Jabrow? 

_Négatif, amiral. Les champs de particules Minovsky que l'ennemi a laissé dans son sillage brouillent toutes nos communications extra-lunaires. 

_L'orientation de la Terre et l'absence de satellites-relais au-dessus de Jabrow nous empêchent également de transmettre par signaux laser. Selon les calculs de l'ordinateur, le prochain satellite ne s'alignera pas avant vingt minutes.» 

Van Tran soupira une nouvelle fois et essuya nerveusement ses paumes moites contre son pantalon. Il fit signe à Beltran de s'approcher. 

«Je veux que vous contactiez toutes les cités lunaires dans un rayon de cinq cents kilomètres, à commencer par Von Braun. Demandez leur toute l'aide technique et médicale que vous jugerez nécessaire. Nous ne pourrons jamais nous en tirer seuls et l'aide qui est en route est nettement insuffisante. 

_Et s'ils refusent de nous accorder leur coopération? 

_Pourquoi feraient-ils ca? Non, ne dites rien, je sais. La peur des représailles, n'est-ce pas?» 

Beltran acquiesça. 

«Il faudra bien qu'ils nous aident s'ils ne veulent pas être annihilés. Après tout, les rebelles n'ont pas épargné les civils de Leonov; les Sélénites n'ont aucune garantie sur leur sécurité. C'est là un argument de poids qui les convaincra. 

_Et si Zeon a négocié leur non-intervention? 

_Ne dites pas de bêtises, cassa Van Tran d'un ton sec.» 

Puis les traits de l'amiral perdirent de leur rigidité et s'affaissèrent subitement. Beltran interpréta ses signes comme une prise de conscience; il avait soulevé un point que l'amiral avait négligé, ou pour le moins relégué au fond de son esprit. Mais si le gouvernement de Side-3 était aussi habile qu'on le disait, Zeon ne manquerait certainement pas d'engager des tractations avec les cités lunaires pour négocier non seulement leur non-intervention, mais également limiter leur assistance auprès des bases fédérales en difficulté. à présent que soixante-dix pour cent des installations militaires fédérales sur la Lune étaient neutralisées, la proposition de Zeon ne pouvait qu'apparaître alléchante et politiquement rassurante. 

«Ne dites pas de bêtises, reprit Van Tran. Nos moyens sont encore largement supérieurs à ceux des rebelles. Les Sélénites ne sont pas dupes. S'il leur prenait l'envie de se soulever à leur tour, ils savent bien que Jabrow enverrait sa flotte pour les ramener dans le droit chemin. Cela reste un trop grand risque, même dans la situation actuelle. La présence fédérale sur la Lune n'est que temporairement affaiblie, il serait important que vous spécifiiez cela lorsque vous contacterez les différents gouverneurs. 

_Bien amiral. 

_Est-ce que... Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait aller me chercher un café? demanda-t-il avec hésitation. 

_Je peux vous proposer mieux que ca, amiral, lui glissa Beltran en se penchant vers lui. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais j'ai dans l'idée que rajouter quelque chose de plus fort dans votre café vous ferait le plus grand bien.» 

L'amiral releva un sourcil et regarda le lieutenant-colonel avec surprise. Se doutant de ce que l'autre allait lui proposer, il lui fit signe d'agir selon sa volonte. Dix minutes plus tard, Van Tran épluchait les rapports tout en dégustant une tasse de café généreusement arrosée de calvados. Il n'était même pas dix heures du matin; pour lui la bataille était finie, mais la journée serait encore longue avant qu'il puisse se coucher. Van Tran releva subitement la tête en songeant à Tianm et Lazlo qui avaient encore plus à redouter de l'avenir.

**[Chapitre suivant][1]**

[**retour à l'index**][2]

   [1]: chapitre_14.htm
   [2]: index.htm



	15. chapitre 14

**CHAPITRE 14 **

_Croiseur PERSEUS, 21è flottille de __Zeon__, 7 janvier, 9h45 GMT _

Les cloisons étanches s'abaissèrent avec la dureté inhumaine de l'acier, fermant hermétiquement les compartiments du vaisseau qui pouvaient encore être sauvés. Un cri d'agonie fusa quelque part derrière les cloisons puis se tut presque aussitôt, aspiré dans le vide ou éteint par l'asphyxie. Pendant un bref instant, les entrailles du vaisseau semblèrent silencieuses, puis les sanglots de la coque retentirent, déchirants, à peine couverts par les hurlements des moteurs et la plainte silencieuse des cadavres séquestrés dans leurs coffrets de métal. 

Austin Vyper regarda une nouvelle fois les chiffres s'aligner sur son moniteur et poussa un long soupir. Contrarié, il actionna la commande électrique de son siège qui descendit au niveau du plancher et bondit hors du fauteuil pour faire quelques pas vers la baie vitrée. 

L'avant du PERSEUS ne ressemblait plus à rien, la proue naguère fièrement pointée comme un bec d'aigle était maintenant tordue et recroquevillée vers le haut comme un stupide appendice. Un peu plus en retrait, la batterie numéro deux était éventrée, son canon droit plié inutilement vers le haut en un défi ridicule lancé vers Island Iffish qui s'éloignait au loin, accompagnée de son escorte. Le PERSEUS ne pouvait pas rejoindre la station, les dégâts étaient trop importants pour qu'il puisse poursuivre sa mission, mais pas assez pour qu'il soit incapable de rejoindre Granada. Progressant à basse vitesse, le navire survolait Palus Somnii en direction du nord. Paradoxalement, il remontait en sens inverse le chemin parcouru par la force de frappe A une heure et demie auparavant. 

«Des signes de l'ennemi ? demanda Vyper en tentant de couvrir le bourdonnement perpétuel des opérateurs en conversation avec les différentes sections du vaisseau. 

_Négatif, mon capitaine, répondit Sinclair. La flotte fédérale continue son mouvement de poursuite mais aucune des unités de défense lunaire ne semble nous prêter attention. 

_Combien avons-nous de navires ou d'appareils en difficulté dans les parages ? 

_Sept bâtiments, mon capitaine. Je repère les balises du GALAHAD et du GEISSLER de la Deuxième flotte, du GRAYSWANDIR et du DURANDAL de la Sixième ; de l'ALCMENE et du PENELOPE de la Deuxième ; du CAMBRONNE de la Septième. Nous recevons par ailleurs plusieurs signaux faibles correspondant à des pilotes en détresse. Nous avons envoyé deux de nos navettes les recueillir ; les autres navires essaient actuellement d'en faire autant. 

_C'est une bonne chose. A-t-on une idée précise des pertes subies par notre groupe embarqué ? 

_Pas encore, mon capitaine, madame Masarick ne nous a toujours pas transmis son rapport. Les derniers chiffres font état de cinq pilotes disparus pour sept MS détruits ou endommagés. 

_Bien. Je... Je vais aller lui présenter mes condoléances. Lieutenant, vous avez le commandement. 

_Bien mon capitaine. » 

Austin quitta la passerelle l'air soucieux et préoccupé. Les pilotes de MS et les astronautes de la Flotte ne se mélangeaient pas souvent, et l'intrusion d'un groupe dans l'autre était parfois la cause de troubles, mais faire part de ses regrets au chef du groupe embarqué faisait partie du travail du pacha. S'il existait une personne à bord qui puisse comprendre la peine du capitaine Masarick, ce ne pouvait être que lui. 

Bien loin de se douter de ce que pouvait penser le commandant de bord, Reika était studieusement attablée à son bureau à rédiger quelques lettres. La tension qui l'avait habitée durant toute la phase de combat ne l'avait pas quittée, même après son appontage, et c'est avec excitation qu'elle avait attendu le retour de ses pilotes sur le pont du hangar, mais seules quatre d'entre elles étaient revenues ; cela avait suffit pour la calmer. Quatre ! La réalité était venu la frapper de plein fouet. C'est donc en état de choc qu'elle avait regagné les vestiaires avant de rejoindre la salle de briefing, attendant l'hypothétique retour des pilotes disparues. 

Lorsqu'il avait été clair que plus personne d'autre n'allait revenir, Reika avait commencé le debriefing d'une voix lasse, commentant les images des cameras de vol et dressant un rapport au fur et à mesure. Au bout de quinze minutes elle en avait eu assez et avait congédié ses filles, leur permettant de dormir et d'oublier. Pour sa part il n'en était pas question, elle devait songer à préparer les lettres à envoyer aux familles des disparues, dresser la liste des pilotes de réserve et songer au remplacement. Mais en fait elle ne se sentait pas le courage de commencer la première tâche, et la seconde lui était totalement inaccessible tant que le reste de la Deuxième flotte serait au loin avec ses navires de soutien et ses effectifs de réserve. 

Perdu sur la Lune avec ses compagnons d'infortune, le PERSEUS ne pouvait guère s'offrir les pilotes de réserve qu'il lui fallait pour reconstituer son groupe aérien. Mais peut-être qu'après tout, ce n'était pas aussi urgent que ça : le vaisseau était endommagé au point qu'il ne reprendrait sans doute pas l'espace avant plusieurs mois ; son escadrille serait immanquablement transférée sur un autre bâtiment, peut-être même une autre flotte ? 

Reika délaissa son clavier pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait bien écrire aux familles. La question restait posée, et il était important qu'elle trouve une réponse, à la fois pour répondre aux interrogations des familles, mais aussi pour répondre à ses propres interrogations. Qu'est ce qui n'avait pas marché ? Quelles erreurs ses pilotes avaient-elles pu commettre pour que cela leur coûte la vie ? Un manque d'entraînement, une mauvaise coordination ou tout simplement l'excitation du premier combat ? Comment trouver la réponse et comment faire admettre cela aux parents ? La plupart de ses pilotes n'étaient que des jeunes filles à peine sorties de l'adolescence et il ne serait pas facile d'expliquer à leurs parents que leur petite fille chérie ne reviendrait jamais. Lassée de réfléchir sans pouvoir aligner pour autant plus de deux mots à la suite, Reika abandonna son clavier et décolla ses bottes magnétiques du sol pour se laisser flotter dans la pièce, immobile, en position fœtale. 

Le couinement électronique de la porte la tira de ses rêveries. Reika ne répondit pas tout d'abord, puis une voix familière se fit entendre dans l'Interphone. 

«Madame Masarick, c'est moi. 

_Capitaine... Entrez, je vous prie. » 

La porte s'effaça pour laisser passer Vyper, lequel salua la jeune femme qui se contenta de lui répondre distraitement d'un signe de tête. 

«Vous avez oublié les chrysanthèmes, dit-elle d'un ton raide. 

_Pardon ? 

_Jouons franc jeu. Vous êtes venu m'offrir vos condoléances et votre sympathie, n'est-ce pas ? 

_J'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin d'une oreille attentive. » 

Reika se débattit un instant en apesanteur avant de pouvoir poser ses bottes sur le sol puis fit face au commandant de bord. 

«Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai besoin de soutien moral ? 

_Nous sommes les deux officiers-commandants de ce vaisseau et nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre. A la fois pour maintenir la cohésion de l'équipage, mais aussi afin de nous soutenir mutuellement dans les moments les plus difficiles. Vous ne pouvez pas supporter le poids de la responsabilité toute seule, c'est un fardeau bien trop lourd. 

_Vous croyez ? 

_La perte de ses subordonnés n'est pas toujours une chose facile à gérer, mais cela fait partie des aléas de la guerre. Vous n'avez pas à vous tourmenter pour… 

_Je me permets de vous interrompre, capitaine, car je crains qu'il y ait un malentendu. Vous semblez penser que je suis bouleversée par la mort de mes pilotes et que je traverse une période dépressive, n'est-ce pas ? Si c'est le cas, je vous rassure, il n'en est rien. 

_En êtes-vous si sûre ? Beaucoup font semblant, pensant être assez forts pour supporter le fardeau. 

_Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour me psychanalyser ? coupa Reika avec soudaineté. 

_Allons, ne venez pas me dire que vous avez un cœur en pierre et que cela ne vous fait rien ? 

_Si. 

_Vous ne jouez pas franc jeu. » 

Reika jaugea son interlocuteur en fronçant les sourcils. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Intriguée et titillée par la curiosité, Reika se décida à entrer dans le jeu de Vyper, juste pour voir jusqu'où il irait. 

« Ces filles se sont engagées dans l'armée en connaissant les risques auxquelles elles seraient confrontées, répondit Reika sans quitter son interlocuteur des yeux. Pour ma part, je doute que mes compétences au commandement soient à mettre en doute. Peut-être l'ennemi s'est-il montré plus habile ? Peut-être ont-elles commis l'erreur à ne pas commettre ? 

_Peut-être faut-il voir là un signe du destin ? l'interrompit Vyper. 

_Pardon ? 

_La destinée tente peut-être de nous faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas dans la nature de la femme de porter les armes ? » 

Reika écarquilla les yeux mais se retint de bondir à la gorge du commandant du PERSEUS. Mais à quelle époque cet homme vivait-il ? 

« Foutaises ! s'écria-t-elle en essayant de contenir son indignation. Vous ne m'aurez pas avec ce slogan misogyne. Les femmes se sont durement battues pour faire tomber le dernier bastion de la phallocratie, ce n'est pas pour tourner casaque à la première grande bataille ! 

_Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous offenser. Je pensais juste que la vie d'une femme est trop précieuse pour qu'elle se permette de la risquer sur un champ de bataille. 

_C'est peut-être à la femme elle-même d'en décider ? 

_Peut-être... Mais la femme porte une lourde responsabilité qui lui est propre : la perpétuation de l'espèce. 

_La fameuse «vache reproductrice », fit-elle avec un sourire narquois. 

_Vous déformez le sens de mes paroles, madame. Des deux sexes, la femme est la seule qui a le pouvoir de procréer, elle est la seule à supporter physiquement et psychologiquement la grossesse, à pouvoir sentir en elle se développer une nouvelle vie et à endurer les souffrances de l'enfantement. L'homme, lui, en est incapable. A ce titre, la femme revêt pour lui une symbolique puissante : celle de la vie. Peut-être que cela ne vous fait rien, mais personnellement, cela me fend le cœur de voir ces jeunes filles perdre leur vie à l'aube de leur existence. 

_Capitaine ! 

_Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas prêcher. Je ne mets pas en doute les capacités des femmes à se battre, ni à être l'égale de l'homme. Il est vrai que les femmes ont du lutter pour obtenir l'égalité et se faire une place dans l'armée, mais cela en valait-il vraiment la peine ? Négliger sa responsabilité envers l'humanité dans le seul but d'obtenir le privilège de se faire trouer la peau ? Vous rendez-vous compte que ces jeunes filles ne connaîtrons plus jamais l'amour, la joie et la fierté de donner la vie, le bonheur d'élever des enfants, de les voir grandir ? 

_Je vous en prie ! » 

Vyper s'interrompit subitement, non à cause de la réaction violente de son interlocutrice, mais parce qu'il venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle pleurait. Et puis brusquement, il comprit ! Il comprit qu'il venait d'énumérer tout ce dont à quoi Reika avait du renoncer de gré ou de force. Il avait été bête de ne pas s'en apercevoir plus tôt. Evidemment qu'elle était bouleversée par la disparition de ses pilotes, mais peut-être n'avait-elle pas eu pleinement le temps de réaliser l'étendue de la perte, ou peut-être avait-elle décidé de ne pas en parler or il n'avait fait que retourner le couteau dans la plaie. En jargon, il avait mis les pieds dans le plat, ce qui n'était pas très fin de la part d'un officier supérieur… 

« Je… Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il, confus. Je n'avais pas réalisé… 

_Allez-vous en, murmura-t-elle. 

_Je vous prie de m'excuser, je n'avais aucune intention de vous blesser… 

_Laissez-moi seule. 

_Naturellement. Je vous prie une nouvelle fois de bien vouloir m'excuser. » 

Vyper salua avec raideur sous le regard fuyant de la jeune femme puis s'éclipsa le plus discrètement possible. Reika se tint immobile jusqu'à son départ avant de se laisser aller à pleurer sur sa couchette. 

_6è flotte de Z__e__on, navire amiral, 7 janvier, 9h57 GMT _

Mark Powland considéra avec gravité la liste des pertes qui s'affichait sur son moniteur. La supériorité de leur flotte avait été évidente, mais l'ennemi s'était férocement battu. L'escorte avait perdu cinquante-neuf bâtiments en l'espace d'une demi-heure. Cette opération-éclair avait été un véritable coup de poker : neutraliser les deux bases et immobiliser autant de vaisseaux que possibles en l'espace de trente minutes ! La tache avait été éprouvante mais menée à peu près à exécution dans les limites prescrites, mais à quel prix. Le maître mot avait été «foncez ! », et les hommes s'étaient rués sur le champ de bataille avec l'avidité d'une bande de loups, tirant sur tout ce qui portait l'étoile fédérale. 

Ensuite, tout s'était déroulé dans une effroyable confusion, les vaisseaux s'éperonnant dans le chaos le plus total. Cinquante-neuf bâtiments perdus ! Le chiffre paraissait astronomique, le taux d'attrition se montait à un bâtiment toutes les trente secondes ! Les pertes en appareils étaient tout aussi importantes, témoignant de la violence du combat : soixante-douze chasseurs et cent quarante-neuf MS perdus, soit un chasseur toutes les vingt-cinq secondes et un MS presque toutes les douze secondes. 

Les rapports dévoilaient cependant que sur les deux cent trente et un appareils perdus, environ soixante-quatre d'entre eux avaient été détruits par des appareils adverses et soixante-quinze abattus par la DCA. Selon ces mêmes rapports, les quatre-vingt-douze appareils restant avaient été perdus lors d'accidents, erreurs de pilotages ou imprudences. Apparemment, beaucoup de pilotes avaient négligé de prendre une marge de sécurité suffisante avant de lancer leurs obus nucléaires et leur MS avaient été détruits dans l'explosion qui s'était ensuivie. 

Aurillac avait accueilli la nouvelle avec affliction. Qu'espérait-il donc ? Que ses pilotes allaient se comporter génies ? Si on exceptait la bataille avec la Dixième flotte Fédérale qui tenait plus du tir au pigeon, c'était la première grande bataille spatiale de l'Histoire ! La préparation hypnotique faisait d'eux de meilleurs soldats, plus réceptifs aux ordres et privés de toute considération humanitaire, les drogues les rendaient plus combatifs, mais tout cela ne faisait pas d'eux des soldats parfaits. Ces pilotes qui avaient cause leur propre perte n'avaient été que les victimes de leur enthousiasme belliqueux, exacerbé par les drogues et la propagande. 

Peut-être la préparation hypnotique elle-même était-elle inadéquate, mise au point par des techniciens qui, eux non plus, n'avaient jamais eu l'expérience du combat. L'amiral en chef avait donc fait réévaluer tous les programmes hypnotiques, obligeant les psychotechniciens de la flotte à autopsier la bataille dans ses moindres détails et à revoir entièrement leur méthode. Au sein des troupes elles-mêmes, le choc avait été rude, la perte des bâtiments s'était ressentie encore plus que la perte des vecteurs tactiques, mais le moral était resté bon dans son ensemble. Encore heureux qu'ils eussent gagné, les estimations des pertes fédérales avaient arraché des clameurs d'exaltation parmi les combattants harassés. Puis, abrutis par la tension et l'épuisement, les hommes et les femmes de la flotte s'étaient endormis par milliers. 

_Croiseur TRIESTE, 48è flottille fédérale, 7 janvier, 10h22 GMT. _

Le navire-atelier FULTON bourdonnait, monumental et ivre de vie, voguant paisiblement à la traîne. Le gigantesque vaisseau creux renfermait dans ses flancs deux croiseurs en cours de réparations. Le TRIESTE et le VINCENNES reposaient côte à côte sur des arceaux métalliques qui les enserraient de part et d'autre, les maintenant immobiles tandis que les équipes de techniciens s'affairaient autour comme des nuées d'abeilles autour d'un parterre de fleurs particulièrement savoureuses. 

Dans l'une des salles adjacentes au hangar, Marineris observait les entrailles de son vaisseau mises à nu, dégorgeant des kilomètres de câbles, exhibant une cloison étanche tordue par-ci, une batterie antiaérienne décomposée par-là. 

Le commandant de bord se détourna de la vitre, l'air maussade et entreprit de décortiquer pour la énième fois la liste détaillée des réparations. Le TRIESTE n'était pas irrécupérable, auquel cas il serait resté sur la Lune, mais les dommages étaient trop importants pour qu'il puisse continuer tel quel ; il avait donc été retenu pour subir des réparations dans un des immenses vaisseaux-ateliers qui avaient rejoint la Flotte un peu plus tôt. Le VINCENNES avait eu plus de chance, il allait rejoindre sa formation dans moins de six heures. 

Quarante-sept disparus, c'était le chiffre des pertes, sans compter les trente-deux blesses. Sur un équipage de deux cent cinquante hommes, cela représentait un pourcentage non négligeable, et Marineris ne savait pas trop comment combler les trous. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur les effectifs de réserve puisque ceux-ci étaient hors d'atteinte ; il aurait pu transférer des équipages des vaisseaux voués à rester sur la Lune, mais la soudaineté du départ de Mare Foecunditatis ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Hors de question également de quémander des hommes auprès d'autres navires, ils étaient tous en sous effectifs. Il lui faudrait donc jongler avec les hommes qui lui restait et modifier leurs horaires de rotation. La nouvelle n'allait certainement pas plaire à son second, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, c'était ça ou retourner sur Taruntius. 

Le commandant du TRIESTE se surprit soudain à penser qu'il n'aurait pas été si dramatique que ca de rester sur la Lune. Il comprenait l'utilité d'une riposte immédiate, mais l'idée de quitter la Lune en catastrophe n'était peut-être pas aussi brillante que l'amiral Tianm l'aurait voulu. Car ce faisant, leur flotte quittait les installations lunaires en ruine avec des effectifs dispersés, avec une logistique insuffisante et peu préparée. Bien sur, il avait été prévu qu'en cas d'échec la flotte fédérale serait parée à toute éventualité, y compris celle de quitter l'orbite, mais on avait estimé qu'il y aurait quelques heures de répit entre la bataille et le départ. 

Or, rien ne s'était passé selon les prévisions. La bataille avait été brusque et confuse, et le départ de la Lune s'était fait dans le désordre le plus complet. Dans un dernier sursaut, ils avaient mené une dernière contre-attaque, mais en vain. Après la confirmation de l'interception de tous les missiles, la pression s'était brusquement relâchée et les hommes étaient sortis de leur état second pour glisser dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars. 

Bien qu'il ait envoyé tout son équipage dormir, Marineris lui-même ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil. Il avait tenté de se décharger de sa frustration et de sa colère dans la salle de gymnastique, mais après une demi-heure à suer en projetant des bulles de transpiration à travers la salle, il n'avait réussi qu'à meurtrir ses muscles éreintés, sans parvenir à trouver la fatigue ou la quiétude qui l'aurait plongé dans les bras de Morphée. Dépité, il avait pris une douche et s'était réfugié dans une salle d'où il pouvait regarder avancer les travaux effectués sur son vaisseau. 

Quelque part, il se culpabilisait pour les dégâts subis par le TRIESTE. Un homme qui commande un vaisseau se doit de veiller sur la sécurité des hommes et des femmes qui sont sous ses ordres, et ceci passe immanquablement par la nécessite de maintenir son navire intact. La difficulté, dans la marine de guerre, et en temps de conflit à plus d'un titre, c'était que cette nécessité était soumise à un paradoxe aussi inévitable qu'insoluble. Par sa nature et sa vocation, la guerre avait pour but de soumettre un ennemi ; sur le plan pratique ça se traduisait par la destruction des moyens offensifs ou défensifs de l'adversaire, ou encore de ses moyens de production d'armement voire même par l'agression de sa population civile. 

Comment maintenir donc son vaisseau intact dans une situation ou chacun cherche à détruire son vis-à-vis ? Chaque commandant avait sa manière pour tenir son navire à l'écart du danger. Or, Marineris avait l'impression d'avoir échoué, parce qu'il n'avait pas respecté scrupuleusement cette maxime en prenant des risques trop importants qui avaient exagérément exposé le TRIESTE. Quoiqu'il ne l'eut pas dit en public, il ressentait chacune des blessures de son vaisseau comme une blessure sur sa personne, et la mort de chaque homme d'équipage comme la disparition d'un de ses enfants. 

C'était un peu idiot, car un vaisseau reste une masse de métal inanimé après tout, mais un commandant ne finit-il toujours par ressentir un certain attachement affectif pour son navire, lui donner une personnalité fictive et se soucier de son état de santé ? Pareillement pour ses hommes, il n'avait aucun lien particulier et même peu de contact avec eux ; il y en avait même dont il ignorait le nom ou bien oublié le visage. Mais quelque part, il était responsable d'eux. Ils avaient accepté de servir sous ses ordres et avaient placé leur vie entre ses mains, espérant que dans les situations critiques, leur chef saurait prendre les décisions qui leur permettraient de rentrer chez eux sains et saufs. Et là, il avait un peu l'impression d'avoir trahi leur confiance. Celle de ses hommes et celle de son vaisseau. 

Mais à quoi bon les remords ? Il continua pourtant son introspection pendant un certain temps, mais finalement la fatigue eut raison de lui et il s'assoupit sur le canapé. Lorsqu'un quartier-maître passa dix minutes plus tard pour inspecter la pièce, Marineris ronflait déjà paisiblement. 

_Cit__é__ lunaire Von Braun, 7 janvier, 13h10 heure locale, 11h10 GMT _

Derek n'aurait même pas remarqué qu'ils approchaient de Von Braun si Shing ne le lui avait pas dit. Il était à vrai dire trop préoccupé par ce qu'il avait vu ce matin même pour prêter attention à la géographie environnante. Deux heures auparavant, ils avaient été repérés par un transporteur fédéral isolé mais qui n'avait pu les prendre à son bord. Il leur avait fallu attendre encore une heure avant qu'on vienne les chercher, puis les emmener vers un avant-poste fédéral en bordure de Posidonius ou ils avaient subi un interrogatoire en règle. 

D'un commun accord les quatre journalistes avaient décidé de broder une histoire factice, car ils ne pouvaient décemment pas avouer qu'ils avaient cherché à passer du côté de la face cachée ; les autorités militaires les auraient automatiquement classé dans la catégorie espions. De même avaient-ils convenu de passer sous silence la rencontre avec Jered Thomson, ayant décidé qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire privée touchant l'un d'entre eux mais ne regardant en rien les autorités. A part ces quelques digressions, ils avaient rapporté fidèlement ce qu'ils avaient vu. Après la confiscation de leur matériel et l'interrogatoire, qui fut somme toute relativement bref, on leur avait permis de se reposer en attendant le prochain navire disponible à destination de Von Braun, maintenant rouverte à la circulation. 

Tous les vaisseaux de transports militaires et civils réquisitionnés pour des raisons qu'on n'avait pas jugé utile de leur préciser, le petit groupe avait du embarquer dans une petite navette qui rapatriait des colons des Monts Taurus et des civils qui avaient du être déplacés pour des raisons X ou Y. La cabine était assez spartiate et le confort, tout relatif : quelques banquettes défoncées perdues entre les conteneurs de marchandises. 

«Faudra que tu m'expliques qui est ce Jered, glissa Irwin en s'approchant de lui. » 

Derek releva les yeux vers lui puis sentit qu'Elena, assise à sa gauche, tendait également l'oreille. A deux mètres de là, Shing faisait mine de regarder par le hublot, mais il était sans doute toute ouïe. Ils avaient accepté de le couvrir devant les autorités, il estima donc qu'il leur devait bien la vérité. Derek jeta un regard circulaire dans la cabine et s'assura que personne ne faisait attention a eux avant de prendre la parole. 

«Jered et moi avons fait nos études supérieures ensemble, sur Von Braun. C'est... C'était du moins mon meilleur ami. Il est originaire de Side-3, moi de la Terre. Le hasard a fait que nous partagions la même chambre des la première année, mais j'avais pas mal de préjugés à l'époque et je me souviens parfaitement ne pas lui avoir adressé la moindre parole durant les premières semaines. Et puis progressivement, nous sommes devenus amis, on s'est même aperçu qu'on avait en fait pas mal de points communs. C'est lui qui m'a encouragé à devenir journaliste et qui a en partie fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je lui dois beaucoup. Nous sommes devenus aussi proches que l'auraient pu être des frères, et à la fin je pouvais même lire dans son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert, prévoir ses moindres gestes. 

_Tu savais qu'il était entré dans l'armée ? demanda Elena. 

_Oui. Je l'ai appris l'an dernier, lors d'une réunion d'anciens élèves. Mais il m'avait dit qu'il faisait partie du service historique de l'armée, ce qui cadrait d'ailleurs assez bien avec ses références. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait menti à ce moment-là ; ce que je ne saisi pas, c'est ce qu'il fait aujourd'hui dans une unité de première ligne. 

_Est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé de te faire part de son intention d'entrer dans un unité active, ou d'une certaine fascination pour le métier des armes ? » 

Derek jeta un regard irrite vers Irwin. 

«O.K, je m'excuse, dit ce dernier en réalisant qu'il avait du dire une bêtise. 

_Non, mais le service militaire dure deux ans là-bas, et il est obligatoire pour les hommes autant que pour les femmes. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que même après la période de service, chaque citoyen est automatiquement incorporé dans l'armée de réserve jusqu'à l'âge de quarante-cinq ans. Pour en revenir à Jered, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Il semblait... Il semblait avoir peur. 

_En tous cas, soupira Irwin, on n'a pas mis longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il fichait sur la Lune. Vu comme ça a pété au sud, il aurait fallu faire exprès pour ne rien voir. Au fait, j'espère que tu as réussi à conserver le mini-disque? demanda-t-il tout a coup a Elena. 

_Aucun problème, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire provocant, je l'ai dissimulé la ou absolument personne n'osera aller le chercher!» 

Derek releva la tête et échangea des regards incrédules avec ses collègues. 

«Je préfère ne pas savoir où, dit finalement Irwin, mais j'espère que tu n'oubliera pas de le nettoyer avant de le filer en régie.» 

Elena tenta de lui jeter l'une de ses bottes au visage, mais en raison de l'inertie, celle-ci se contenta de dériver paresseusement à travers la cabine. 

«Que croyez-vous que Zeon va faire avec cette station? demanda Irwin en redevenant sérieux. 

_J'ai fait quelques recherches sur CosmoNet à Posidonius pendant que vous passiez à la moulinette, murmura Derek a voix basse. 

_Quoi? Tu as piraté un réseau militaire? 

_Oui, mais là n'est pas le problème. Le gouvernement n'a toujours fait aucune annonce mais il circule déjà pas mal de rumeurs sur ce que Zeon pourrait justement faire avec la station. Plusieurs caméra amateurs ont filmé la station au moment où elle a quitté le champ d'attraction lunaire... 

_Et alors? demanda Shing. 

_Les interprétations sont très diverses, mais il y en a une qui est reprise assez souvent: la station aurait emprunté une nouvelle trajectoire qui la mènerait vers la Terre. Il y a de fortes probabilités qu'elle vise une agglomération terrestre. Laquelle? Tout le monde l'ignore. 

_Alors Zeon aurait l'intention de balancer ça sur... Tu parles d'un scoop! s'exclama Elena.» 

Derek la rattrapa par le col de sa combinaison et la fit rasseoir brutalement en lui décochant un regard acéré. 

«Moins fort, fit-il sèchement, tu veux que tout le monde nous entende? Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'exaltant là-dedans. Si Zeon réussit son coup, ce qui ne me parait pas invraisemblable, des millions de gens vont recevoir ce machin sur la tête, et la note sera très salée. Ce n'est pas tout, réfléchis aux conséquences de la chute d'un corps aussi massif.» 

La jeune journaliste le dévisagea d'abord sans comprendre, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle mesurait progressivement les implications. 

«En fait il est impossible de savoir exactement ce qui se passerait si la station tombait sur Terre. Jered avait parfaitement raison : il n'y a jamais eu d'équivalents dans l'Histoire. On ne peut que se perdre en conjectures, tout le reste relève de la théorie. On peut toujours s'essayer à imaginer le pire, mais la réalité pourrait se révéler encore plus effrayante. 

_Et c'est pour ca que le gouvernement se tait? réalisa Elena. Pour éviter une panique générale? 

_Sans doute. Mais cette panique risque de prendre des proportions beaucoup plus graves si l'opinion publique a vent de la chose par des voies non officielles. Les gens estimeront que le gouvernement les a trompé en les tenant dans l'ignorance, et ils auront raison. C'est moche, mais c'est la façon d'agir de la Fédération; pas étonnant qu'ils aient pété les plombs sur Side-3. 

_Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances? demanda Shing en se rapprochant d'eux. Peut-être que Zeon bluffe après tout? 

_Non, je ne pense pas, reprit Irwin. Derek a raison. Je croyais moi aussi à un coup de bluff, vous vous rappelez? Mais le feu d'artifice de ce matin m'a convaincu du contraire. Zeon n'aurait jamais déployé autant de moyens rien que pour faire peur au gouvernement. Ils vont le faire, et pour de bon. 

_La question est, poursuivit Derek, si nous soupçonnons la vérité, devons-nous la divulguer? Avec cette station, Zeon maintient plusieurs milliards d'Earthnoïds en otages. Si le gouvernement leur cache la vérité, il est de notre devoir de le leur dire; mais dans ce cas, nous porterions la responsabilité de causer la plus grande panique de l'Histoire depuis Orson Welles et la Guerre des Mondes. Mais en nous taisant, nous serions les complices de cette boucherie. N'importe comment, si ce n'est pas nous, quelqu'un d'autre de moins scrupuleux finira bien tôt ou tard par lâcher le morceau...» 

Les quatre journalistes se regardèrent, indécis. La nouvelle était retentissante et le silence du gouvernement, coupable; mais les conséquences chatouillaient quand même leur conscience. Derek se retourna sur la banquette et fixa d'un œil morne la cite lunaire qui grandissait à travers le hublot. 

_Cap Nord, Nouvelle Zélande - Terre,7 janvier, 20h45 heure locale, 11h45 GMT _

Le vent du large soufflait comme une brise rafraîchissante, embaumant de ses senteurs marines la cote occidentale. Le soleil s'apprêtait à basculer sous l'horizon, parant le ciel de couleurs modères et de lueurs embrasées, comme si l'astre voulait laisser de lui-même une image inoubliable afin que le monde l'acclame toujours plus fort a son retour. 

Darièle Greyson humait l'air marin, assise sur la terrasse de son pavillon. Kazuhiko, son mari, arriva bientôt avec un plateau charge d'une cafetière, de deux tasses et de leurs soucoupes en porcelaine fine, d'une sucrière assortie, de deux cuillères en argent et d'un petit panier contenant un assortiment de friandises. 

»Alors? demanda-t-il, curieux. 

_Pas mal. Mais il y a encore des efforts à faire.» 

_Tu es dure avec ton mari, dit-il en éclatant d'un rire sonore.» 

Kazuhiko était chef d'un restaurant réputé à Sydney, tandis que sa femme dirigeait le département marketing d'une grande multinationale. L'épouse portait la culotte et le mari était au fourneau, et cela leur convenait très bien depuis trois décennies. Pour fêter leur trentième anniversaire de mariage, le couple de sexagénaires s'était exilé dans leur villa en bord de mer, à l'extrémité nord de la Nouvelle Zélande, laissant leur fils surveiller leurs affaires tandis que leur fille aînée était partie rejoindre son mari à Cairns. Pour célébrer dignement leurs noces d'argent, Kazuhiko avait eu l'idée de préparer exactement le même repas que le jour où il avait demandé la main de celle qui s'appelait à l'époque Darièle Sentry. Son épouse avait beau dire qu'elle avait trouvé cela «pas mal», l'expression réjouie qui avait illuminé son visage lorsqu'il avait soulevé la cloche trahissait le fond de sa pensée. 

Greyson avait tout pour être heureux. Il était renommé dans toute l'Asie, il avait une femme et des enfants charmants, et pouvait enfin récolter le fruit du travail de toute une vie, à plus forte raison maintenant que la retraite n'était plus qu'à trois années de distance. Ces vacances lui donneraient d'ailleurs un avant goût de ce que son existence serait bientôt. Curieusement, il ne se sentait pas du tout effrayé à l'idée qu'il perdrait son restaurant ou qu'il n'aurait plus a jongler avec les casseroles que pour son propre plaisir et celui de sa femme. En fait il songeait déjà aux croisières qu'il ferait avec son épouse sur le yacht qu'il avait acheté le printemps dernier, aux livres de recettes qu'il pourrait écrire. 

A l'inverse, Darièle appréhendait ce moment, voyant dans cette cessation d'activité le déclin de son existence, le début d'une longue période d'oisiveté dont seule la mort parviendrait à la libérer. C'était une chose dont elle n'aimait pas trop parler, mais Kazuhiko s'était juré de rectifier sa façon de considérer la retraite. Bien sur, le chef cuisinier savait que l'enjeu n'était pas le même. Sa femme avait du livrer une longue lutte pour parvenir à son poste actuel; d'un autre côté, lui aussi avait du se battre pour monter son propre petit commerce. De plongeur et serveur, il avait grimpé tous les échelons, un par un, pour se faire accepter dans les cuisines, puis supplanter ses maîtres, et enfin réunir les fonds pour ouvrir son propre restaurant. Combien d'employés avait-il sous ses ordres, maintenant? Et combien de couverts pouvait-il aligner? La jet-society du tout-Auckland se bousculait à sa porte pour réserver une table un an à l'avance! Une consécration. 

« Bah, se dit-il en observant le ressac mourir sur la grève en contrebas, demain je l'emmènerai sur le bateau faire une petite croisière de deux ou trois jours autour de l'archipel. J'en profiterai pour lui apprendre à pêcher, ça lui changera les idées. Evidemment, elle n'aimera pas tripoter les asticots du bout des doigts, mais elle appréciera le souffle de la brise marine dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle ferre une prise. Et puis ça lui fera oublier la guerre.» 

La guerre rendait son épouse nerveuse car cela annonçait indéniablement une baisse des échanges commerciaux dans le système cis-lunaire, mais pour sa part, la guerre était le cadet de ses soucis. Après tout, cela se déroulait là-haut, très loin dans l'espace, et il ne se sentait nullement concerne, à moins bien sur que les Spacenoïds s'avisent de faire tomber le ciel sur sa tête! Dans l'immédiat, ce n'était pas les hostilités qui l'empêcherait de mitonner des plats pour ses clients, et ces derniers non plus ne se sentaient guère concernés puisqu'ils affluaient toujours aussi nombreux dans son établissement. Pour un peu, on aurait presque cru que la guerre n'était qu'un mirage colporté par quelques mauvais esprits. 

En fait, tout cela aurait pu lui paraître terriblement lointain et irréel si sa belle-famille n'était pas indirectement concernée. Kazuhiko se doutait même que c'était cela qui travaillait sournoisement l'esprit de son épouse. Leur gendre était dans les Forces Fédérales. Oh, bien sûr il n'était pas là-haut dans les étoiles, mais s'il venait à être transféré et qu'Erika se mettait en tête l'idée de le suivre là-haut, Darièle ferait une attaque. Leur fils au moins ne leur poserait pas de soucis, Alberto était trop âgé pour être conscrit. Mais Kazuhiko ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour son gendre non plus; dans le pire des cas il pourrait toujours demander une faveur auprès du vice-amiral Nakamoto. 

_Siège du gouvernement fédéral, Dakar - |Terre, 7 janvier, 12h18 GMT _

Le Premier ministre avait brutalement interrompu son déjeuner et avait convoqué son cabinet après avoir lu les premières lignes du rapport envoyé par McCord. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lire la suite, il se doutait de son contenu. La conseillère ne s'était pas trompée: la Flotte s'était montrée incapable de stopper Island Iffish, et ses pires craintes se révélaient maintenant totalement réalisées. Occupés par une réunion extraordinaire, les officiers généraux de Jabrow avaient décliné son invitation. 

« Non, non, restez assis, marmonna-t-il lorsque l'assistance se leva à son entrée dans la salle de conférence.» 

Carlton Pawris posa sa serviette sur la table et s'assit en lorgnant nerveusement ses collaborateurs. Devant leur expression perplexe, il leur demanda poliment d'activer leurs moniteurs et laissa sa conseillère prendre la parole. Elen McCord sortit une disquette de sa serviette et l'introduisit dans le lecteur. 

«Les informations qui s'inscrivent en ce moment sur vos écrans me sont parvenues il y a tout juste quinze minutes, commença-t-elle. La totalité du message n'a pas encore été décryptée mais plusieurs équipes travaillent dessus en ce moment même. Nous pouvons néanmoins déjà tirer quelques conclusions des données fragmentaires dont nous disposons. Pour commencer, l'Opération Atlas a été un échec.» 

Un murmure d'appréhension emplit la salle, les quelques ministres et les différents conseillers présents s'échangèrent des regards inquiets. Pawris surprit une lueur de stupéfaction non feinte dans le regard de son ministre de la Défense; la nouvelle ne lui était pas encore parvenue, sans doute que Jabrow traînait les pieds avant de la lui annoncer. 

«L'information n'a encore été confirmée par aucune autre source, continua McCord en essayant de regagner leur attention, mais le début de la transmission contenait suffisamment d'éléments pour qu'il y ait peu de doutes à ce sujet. Nous ne savons pas encore comment Zeon a procédé; pour ça il nous faudra attendre la fin du décryptage ou l'arrivée de nouveaux messages. 

_Colonel Leonov, dit le secrétaire à la Sûreté, le Haut-commandement a-t-il reçu les mêmes informations? 

_Oui, monsieur Hopkins, répondit le porte-parole de Jabrow. 

_Et qu'allez vous faire? 

_Pour l'instant nous en sommes encore à analyser les données. L'état-major général est d'ailleurs en cession extraordinaire depuis quelques minutes.» 

Les quelques ministres et les officiels tries sur le volet se jetèrent à nouveau des regards anxieux. 

«Que sommes-nous censés faire? demanda le président du Parlement qui ne comprenait pas très bien la raison de sa présence. Ceci est une affaire qui touche les milieux militaires, c'est nettement en dehors de mon domaine de compétences. 

_Dayton, fit PAWRIS en s'adressant à son confrère, votre présence est officieuse, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Vous ne serez jamais autorisé à divulguer ce qui s'est passé ici. 

_Mais pourquoi m'avoir invité, alors ? 

_Parce que j'ai estimé qu'il serait déloyal de ne pas vous mettre au courant. Il y a encore une chose importante que vous devez savoir. Poursuivez, Helen. 

_Merci, monsieur le Premier Ministre. Comme vous pouvez le voir sur vos écrans, Island Iffish s'est arrachée de l'orbite lunaire à 8h45 GMT et à amorce une trajectoire qui l'amènera droit sur Side-4 dans un peu plus d'une dizaine d'heures. Nos experts estiment toutefois que ce n'est pas là son véritable objectif. 

_Qui serait ? demanda Di Conti. 

_La Terre. » 

Le murmure rémanent se transforma en tempête, les voix éclatant comme autant de coups de tonnerre qui allèrent se briser contre les murs insonorisés. Helen visualisait aisément les émotions qui se succédaient sur les visages de ses confrères et consœurs : l'incrédulité, la peur, le scepticisme, la colère. 

«Sur quoi basez-vous ces affirmations ? demanda Wang. 

_La trajectoire a été observée avec soin par nos observatoires et par d'autres sources sérieuses, celle-ci a été calculée et vérifiée des milliers de fois. Nous n'avons aucune confirmation sur la désignation de l'objectif final, mais il ne fait plus aucun doute que la Terre est visée. 

_Colonel, pouvez-vous confirmer ? 

_Oui, monsieur le président. Je... Ces informations me sont confirmées en ce moment même par Jabrow par liaison directe. 

_A-t-on une idée de la cible visée sur Terre ? demanda Di Conti. 

Le porte-parole du Haut-commandement secoua négativement la tête, s'attirant des regards charges de reproches. Qu'y pouvait-il si les huiles de Jabrow eux-mêmes se perdaient en conjectures ? 

«Notre armada est-elle en mesure d'intercepter Island Iffish ? lui demanda la vice-ministre à son tour. 

_Nous nous efforçons de réunir les facteurs qui rendront notre victoire inévitable, madame la ministre. 

_Jabrow nous avait donne les mêmes garanties avant l'Opération Atlas ; il nous en faut de nouvelles, plus solides cette fois-ci. » 

Leonov bafouilla quelques excuses mais n'osa pas avancer quoique ce soit sans l'aval de Kessling. 

»Colonel, commença Pawris, nous avons besoin d'une réponse précise : l'Armada est-elle en mesure de stopper la station ? La population terrestre doit être mise au courant, or nous ne pouvons pas leur avouer que nous sommes dans l'ignorance et que nous ne pouvons pas garantir leur sécurité, cela provoquerait une panique inimaginable et ce serait bien la dernière chose dont nous aurions besoin. L'analyse du Haut-commandement nous est nécessaire car elle va prédéterminer notre attitude. Une réponse affirmative pourra grandement faciliter nos efforts pour apaiser la population, alors qu'une réponse négative nous obligerait à prendre des dispositions pour l'evacuation. 

_Je... Je suis désole, monsieur le Premier Ministre, mais je ne dispose pas des éléments nécessaires pour vous donner une réponse définitive. 

_Cela signifie-t-il, colonel, que l'Etat-major général lui-même doute de la victoire ? » 

Leonov sembla se recroqueviller encore plus dans son fauteuil. Il se sentait tiraillé entre son honnêteté envers le gouvernement et sa fidélité envers l'Armée. 

«Oui, monsieur le Ministre, articula-t-il péniblement. 

_Est-ce une position officielle ? interrogea McCord. 

_Non, madame. C'est une position personnelle et officieuse. » 

La déclaration provoqua des murmures réprobateurs dans la salle. C'était bien la première fois que le représentant de Jabrow se permettait de donner une opinion personnelle contraire a la position officielle du Haut-commandement. Cela ne rassurait pas les membres du cabinet, loin de là. Si un officier supérieur pouvait douter lui-même de la victoire, cela signifiait qu'il pouvait très bien ne pas être le seul au sein du Haut-commandement ; de telles contradictions pouvaient également trahir des dissensions ou des luttes intestines. 

PAWRIS fronça les sourcils tout en réprimant un grognement de mécontentement, il n'aimait pas la perspective d'un commandement militaire divise qui pourrait très bien aller jusqu'à mentir au gouvernement pour sauvegarder ses intérêts. Kessling n'oserait jamais, il était trop âgé pour les batailles en coulisses mais il était devenu influençable. Mais s'il venait à être supplanté par Rockwell ou même Highman, Dakar pourrait perdre tout contrôle sur les forces armées ; il fallait donc trouver des officiers généraux suffisamment intègres pour servir de garde-fou. Dieu seul savait ce que les Forces Fédérales pourraient être amenées à faire si elles étaient livrées au joug de ses officiers les plus extrémistes. 

«Monsieur le Ministre, héla le président du Parlement, a-t-on pensé négocier avec le Duché ? 

_A quel propos ? 

_Nous pourrions peut-être concéder quelques points sur leurs revendications, en échange de quoi ils pourraient retirer leurs troupes. 

_Vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement ! s'écria Di Conti. 

_Et pourquoi pas ? 

_Vous voulez ramper devant ces mutants ? 

_Gilbar ! tonna Pawris, je ne tolérerai pas une telle vulgarité. 

_Pardonnez-moi monsieur, fit Di Conti en reprenant son calme. 

_Bien. Dayton, nous ne pouvons pas céder à leurs revendications, et ce sur aucun point. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que nous ne pouvons pas leur accorder ce qu'ils demandent. Par ailleurs, comment voulez-vous vous reprendre un dialogue qui a été définitivement interrompu il y a trois ans ? 

_Allons, monsieur le Premier Ministre, vous ne me ferez pas croire que nous avons interrompu toute relation avec Side-3. 

_Non, pas totalement, vous avez raison. Mais nous ne nous sommes guère échangé que des insultes depuis, déclara Pawris avec un rire nerveux. Après tout, si Zeon a déclaré la guerre, c'est bien parce qu'ils escomptaient nous faire plier. Pourquoi accepteraient-ils de nous écouter maintenant ? 

_Justement, ils cherchent à nous faire peur, continua Dayton Quilshart avec espoir. Laissons les croire qu'ils ont réussi. Je suis persuadé qu'ils cherchent un terrain d'entente et qu'ils sont pleins de bonne volonté... 

_Pleins de bonne volonté ? s'écria Di Conti. Sauf votre respect, monsieur le président, je dois saluer votre naïveté. Avez-vous lu les rapports sur les exactions de Zeon ces derniers jours ? 

_Non, pourquoi ? » répondit Quilshart d'un air offusqué. 

Le ministre de la Défense s'apprêta à répondre, mais Pawris lui fit signe de se taire, indiquant par-là qu'il devait surveiller son langage. Di Conti se tint coït, bien qu'excédé. 

«On vous fera parvenir une synthèse si vous le souhaitez, reprit le chef du gouvernement. Quoi qu'il en soit, Dayton, vous devez comprendre que nous ne pouvons pas céder, nous perdrions notre crédibilité. Si nous le faisons, toutes les colonies suivront le mouvement. 

_Et alors ? Ce ne sont que des îlots perdus là-haut, les colonies ne nous rapportent plus rien. Nous devrions les lâcher, cela nous fera le plus grand bien. 

_Monsieur le président, fit Arlette Wang, vous devriez parfois jeter un coup d'œil sur les registres du ministère des Finances. La moitié du PIB national est d'origine coloniale, les huit dixièmes des impôts proviennent également des Hauts-mondes. Les trois quarts de nos contribuables sont «là-haut» comme vous dites, et seulement un tiers d'entre eux ont le droit de vote alors qu'ils représentent les deux tiers de l'électorat. Alors ne me dites pas que les colonies ne nous rapportent rien ou que le fait de les lâcher nous fera le plus grand bien. » 

Dayton Quilshart se ratatina dans son fauteuil et fit mine de regarder ailleurs, mais personne ne lui accorda la moindre attention. Une question était formée dans tous les esprits, mais personne n'osait la poser de peur de connaître déjà la réponse. 

«Allons-nous informer la population ? demanda finalement Wang. 

_Non. Pas tout de suite. 

_Mais... Monsieur le Premier Ministre ! protesta-t-elle. 

_Madame le ministre, intervint McCord pour épauler son supérieur, comme monsieur le Premier Ministre vient de nous l'expliquer, nous ne pouvons pas faire la moindre déclaration tant que nos informations resteront aussi fragmentaires. Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que nous fassions une déclaration erronée ? » 

La Vice-premier ministre se rassit dans son fauteuil en jetant un regard furibond sur la conseillère, mais Helen l'ignora superbement. 

«Doit-on prévenir le ministre de l'Intérieur ? interrogea Walter Hopkins. 

_Pour quoi faire ? coupa Di Conti. La sécurité intérieure n'est pas directement en cause. 

_Elle le sera si une rumeur malavisée met le feu aux poudres. 

_Dans ce cas il suffira de prendre des mesures pour qu'une telle rumeur ne s'ébruite jamais, proposa le ministre de la Défense d'un ton désinvolte. En s'arrangeant pour que l'information ne passe pas, par exemple. 

_Vous... commença Wang. 

_Vous avez raison, reprit le Premier Ministre en l'interrompant. Nous devons éviter que des importuns ne lâchent une information qui pourrait s'avérer dangereuse pour la sûreté de l'Etat. Gilbar, comprenons-nous bien, le fait que je tolère ces pratiques ne signifie pas que j'y adhère pleinement. Surveillez vos arrières, car si je vous prends à enfreindre ouvertement la Constitution, je vous ferai casser. Je vous autorise à museler l'information, comme vous dites, mais dans le cadre de la stricte légalité ; en contrepartie je vous confie la mission de mettre le ministre de l'Intérieur au courant. Je compte sur vous. 

_Bien, monsieur le Premier Ministre, acquiesça Di Conti avec une mauvaise volonte évidente. » 

Un silence malaise tomba dans la salle. Pawris nota les signes de nervosité dans l'assistance et en conclu qu'il était temps de clore les débats. Pousser la discussion plus en avant ne serait que prétexte à disputes, et il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour aggraver ses problèmes. 

«Sur ces mots, la séance est suspendue. Je sais que nous n'avons encore rien résolu, mais tant que nous ne disposerons pas d'informations complémentaires, je pense que continuer la discussion ne nous mènera nulle part. Colonel Leonov, je compte sur vous pour me communiquer immédiatement les résultats de la cession du Haut-commandement. Helen, Walter, suivez-moi dans mon bureau. » 

Les dignitaires se levèrent de fauteuil en se regardant en chiens de faïence, puis vidèrent les lieux comme des braconniers en fuite.


	16. chapitre 15

**CHAPITRE 15 **

_JABROW, Terre, 7 janvier, 8H37 heure locale, 12h37 GMT _

_Jabrow, quartier général des Forces Fédérales, enfoui sous plusieurs centaines de mètres de terre au fin fond de la forêt amazonienne. Véritable ruche humaine érigée au sein de vastes grottes souterraines artificielles, la base comportait outre les bâtiments administratifs et les installations militaires, des quartiers d'habitation, des quartiers commerçants, des parcs mais aussi de gigantesques usines, des chantiers de construction et même des docks spatiaux. Reliées entre elles par un véritable réseau autoroutier, les gigantesques salles souterraines se succédaient les unes aux autres et abritaient des centaines de milliers d'âmes, militaires et civiles. Profondément enfouie dans le sol, on disait de Jabrow qu'elle était inexpugnable et indestructible, conférant à ses habitants un excessif sentiment de quiétude même en temps de guerre. _

Pourtant, bien loin de partager cette tranquillité d'esprit, les plus hauts officiers des Forces Fédérales étaient à nouveau assis dans la grande salle d'état-major et contemplaient avec gravité le plan 3D affiché sous leurs yeux. 

Se superposant au schéma tactique, une série de chiffres défilait lentement en caractères lumineux rouges : les premières estimations des pertes, les premiers rapports. Le projecteur holographique modifia l'angle et l'échelle de projection : la surface lunaire se rétrécit très rapidement, laissant apparaître progressivement une partie, puis la totalité du globe lunaire, les points Lagrange Un et Deux, la Terre, monumentale sphère bleutée, et enfin une longue courbe verdâtre qui serpentait entre la Lune et la Terre. 

«Les satellites d'observation nous confirment la nouvelle trajectoire d'Island Iffish, annonça le colonel Estevar. Nous avons vérifié et revérifié nos calculs, mais les conclusions sont restées les mêmes. La station passera à proximité de Side-4 dans moins d'une dizaine d'heures et continuera sur sa lancée. A la vitesse actuelle, nous pensons qu'elle tombera sur Terre dans un peu plus d'une soixantaine d'heures. » 

Les officiers présents se dévisagèrent avec nervosité. Pendant vingt ans ils étaient restés persuadés que rien ne pourrait défaire l'invincible armada fédérale, qu'aucune armée serait jamais assez puissante pour la maintenir en échec. Pourtant c'était ce qui se produisait depuis trois jours ! Kessling ne savait plus ou il en était, toutes ces certitudes effondrées, réduites en cendres. 

«Amiral, lui dit Rockwell, nous devons dès à présent songer à une nouvelle contre-attaque. Nous ne pouvons pas nous lamenter sur nos échecs passés et laisser Zeon se balader librement. 

_C'est pourtant bien vous qui aviez dit que notre flotte ne les laisserait jamais passer, rappela Lin Pao. » 

Piqué au vif, Rockwell le foudroya du regard, l'air de dire que la question avait été réglée et qu'il avait reconnu son erreur, bien qu'il ne l'eut jamais avoué en public. 

«Commandant, murmura Kasaren en posant une main apaisante sur son bras, je doute que le moment soit approprié pour régler de tels détails. Comme le dit l'amiral Rockwell, la situation exige une réaction prompte et immédiate. 

_A-t-on une idée de l'objectif visé ? demanda Kessling. 

_A vrai dire... Aucune, amiral, répondit Bertrand. Nos analystes estiment qu'il est encore trop tôt pour le savoir et qu'il faudra encore plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir ébaucher les premières estimations. 

_Van Tran a-t-il obtenu quelque chose avec ses prisonniers ? 

_Les quelques rapports qui nous sont parvenus de Taruntius disent que les prisonniers interrogés semblent ignorer eux-mêmes l'objectif précis de cette opération. Il semblerait en fait qu'ils soient soumis à une importante préparation hypnotique liée à l'utilisation de drogues. 

_Zeon drogue ses soldats ? rugit Karey. 

_Poursuivez, Johan, fit Kessling en ignorant l'interruption. 

_Les rapports nous indiquent que des interrogatoires plus poussés pourraient venir à bout de la préparation et des drogues, mais à supposer que la prochaine transmission puisse passer, nous n'aurons pas les résultats avant plusieurs heures. » 

Bertrand entendit Rockwell marmonner des imprécations mais jugea préférable de ne pas noter et attendit que Kessling reprit la parole. 

«Je vois... Où sont nos flottes, maintenant ? demanda le chef suprême des armées. 

_Estevar introduisit de nouveaux paramètres dans l'ordinateur et modifia la disposition du schéma une nouvelle fois. 

«La Quatrième et la Vingt-troisième flotte ont amorcé une trajectoire de poursuite mais ils n'ont pas fini de dresser leur bilan et il leur faudra du temps avant de pouvoir lancer une nouvelle attaque. La Sixième se trouve encore à plus de sept cent cinquante mille kilomètres de Side-4, mais la flotte de l'amiral Revil est encore loin d'être totalement opérationnelle, nos experts doutent qu'elle soit prête à temps. Le gros de la Huitième flotte est à près de cinq cent vingt-deux mille kilomètres et pénétrera dans le champ gravitationnel terrestre dans une vingtaine d'heures. Les Neuvièmes et Quatorzièmes se trouvent encore à trois cent deux mille kilomètres du Point Lagrange Cinq et mettront encore quarante-six heures pour relayer les Onzièmes et Douzièmes flottes. Des dix flottes en cale sèche sur Terre, on estime que seules les Deuxièmes, Cinquièmes et Dix-septièmes flottes seront prêtes pour la fenêtre de lancement. 

_Cela nous fait un total de quatre flottes opérationnelles, soit à peu près neuf cents vaisseaux ; avec de la chance six flottes. Quelle est l'estimation des effectifs ennemis ? _Le rapport de l'amiral Tianm fait état d'un total de six flottes, répondit Bertrand. D'après notre estimation, il leur resterait un peu moins de cinq cents vaisseaux. 

_Quelles sont nos opportunités de contre-attaque ? 

_A l'exception de nos missiles de croisière interplanétaires, répondit ESTEVAR, aucune avant une trentaine d'heures. Et encore, nous ne savons pas s'ils seront efficaces. Nous n'avons toujours pas pu percer le rideau défensif que l'ennemi déploie autour de la station. Quant à nos flottes, nous devrons attendre la nuit du 7 au 8 janvier pour pouvoir les tirer. La fenêtre de lancement devrait se situer entre cinq et neuf heures du matin. 

_Je ne saisis pas très bien; Side-4 possède bien des canons à méga-particules, non? fit remarquer le général Karey. 

_En effet, interrompit le colonel Koweyn. Side-4 possédait bien dix canons à particules au total. Mais c'est la première chose à laquelle les Forces de Zeon se sont attaquées le 3 janvier au matin. » 

James Karey poussa un soupir en secouant la tête. 

«Autre chose? s'enquit Kessling. 

_Oui, amiral. Zeon n'a pas encore détruit tous nos dépôts de matériel en orbite basse; s'ils sont toujours intacts, nous pourrions nous en servir pour ravitailler la Huitième flotte et éventuellement les trois autres lancées depuis Jabrow. Cela aurait pour avantage de réduire sérieusement la masse au décollage de chaque navire même si cela retarde l'interception d'environ quatre heures. 

_Ou en sera la station à ce moment là? demanda Kasaren. 

_A peu près à cent trente mille kilomètres de la Terre. Nous pouvons d'ores et déjà tracer une limite à cent mille kilomètres, passé ce point, il sera trop tard pour la faire dévier la station et éviter la collision. 

_Le colonel Leonov à Dakar nous demande un complément d'information, rappela Kasaren; le gouvernement cherche à avoir des garanties avant de faire une déclaration à la population. 

_Qu'ils se débrouillent, répondit Rockwell. Le porte-parole devra faire une déclaration à la presse. 

_Pour dire quoi? coupa Harriman. Une déclaration provoquerait une panique mondiale! Ils voudront tous quitter la Terre par la première navette: ça va être la ruée dans tous les astroports, le chaos dans toutes les métropoles et tous les réseaux routiers. Ils voudront tous quitter la planète par n'importe quel moyen, à pied si c'était possible! » 

Rockwell et Karey hochèrent la tête de concert. 

«Mais nous ne pouvons pas cacher la vérité, objecta Bertrand, le nombre d'observateurs et de témoins oculaires va sans cesse croissant d'heure en heure. Même si nous nous taisons, la vérité finira par éclater... 

_C'est un risque à prendre. N'importe comment nous ne pourrons évacuer qui que ce soit tant que l'objectif nous restera inconnu. Et quand bien même le saurions-nous que nous ne pourrions pas évacuer la zone ciblée dans le délai imparti. 

_Vous partez déjà du principe que la population civile sera sacrifiée? s'écria Lin Pao. 

_Non ! Nous pulvériserons cette station avant! 

_Pouvez-vous le garantir ? demanda Kasaren. 

_Oui ! répondit Rockwell sans hésiter.» 

_Washington DC, Terre, 7 janvier, 7h27 heure locale, 13h27 GMT _

C'était une série de longs bâtiments blancs et austères, qui auraient pu être entourés d'un joli gazon verdoyant s'il ne l'avait pas été en cette saison par un épais manteau neigeux. A l'entrée du complexe, une grande plaquette portant trois lettres : FBI. Les bâtiments, tout comme l'organisme, n'avaient rien en commun avec leurs homologues du passe ; il avait fallu déménager le Bureau dans des locaux plus vastes lorsqu'il avait diversifié ses activités «secrètes», passant du niveau national au niveau international, devenant ainsi le bureau d'investigation de la Fédération toute entière. 

Au premier niveau du parking souterrain, le chauffeur de Susan Valadinov gara la Cadillac à l'emplacement qui lui était réservé. La femme d'âge mûr en sortit, suivie de ses gardes du corps pour se diriger tout droit vers l'ascenseur réservé au personnel haut placé. Elle introduisit une clé dans la fente, tourna dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre et attendit patiemment que l'ascenseur veuille bien descendre. Une fois dedans, Valadinov dut sortir une deuxième clé qu'elle introduisit dans le tableau de bord avant de composer un code secret à douze chiffres ; l'ascenseur se mit en mouvement sans qu'elle ait à appuyer sur un autre bouton. Les témoins lumineux affichèrent successivement les divers étages et finalement, l'ascenseur s'arrêta au quatrième. Valadinov sortit et parcourut un long couloir brillamment éclairé avant de franchir sans hésiter une grande porte en chêne qui s'ouvrit à son passage. 

«Bonjour madame la directrice, salua sa secrétaire. 

_Bonjour, Janet. Du neuf ? répondit alors qu'elles pénétraient dans le vaste bureau. 

_Oui, madame. Nous avons reçu plusieurs rapports durant la nuit, ils sont en machine. Monsieur Chapman souhaiterait vous rencontrer d'urgence à ce sujet. Il attend depuis plusieurs heures... 

_Ah ? Eh bien faites-le entrer. Et, Janet, pourriez-vous nous apporter du café, s'il vous plaît ? 

_Bien madame. » 

_Susan s'installa dans son fauteuil en cuir et jaugea la liste des rapports qui s'affichait sur son moniteur, étonnée de voir que leur nombre avait doublé durant son absence. Absence assez courte, il fallait le dire, mais depuis le début du conflit elle avait considérablement réduit le nombre de ses heures de sommeil pour accroître celui de ses heures de travail, au détriment de sa vie familiale. A croire que le FBI était incapable de marcher sans elle. Ah, songea-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, si Edgar Hoover était doute qu'un jour une descendante de ces Communistes qu'il exécrait tant serait directrice du FBI, il aurait sans doute dissout cet organisme au lieu de le renforcer comme il l'avait fait. 

Dans l'immédiat, Valadinov avait plusieurs problèmes sur les bras. La proclamation de guerre avait officiellement place les services du FBI sous contrôle militaire, mais il était hors de question pour elle de se plier aux exigences de Jabrow. Le FBI était un organisme civil et son statut politiquement neutre garantissaient sa crédibilité et son objectivité auprès du gouvernement et de la Justice. Jamais le FBI ne marchera au pas de l'oie tant qu'elle sera aux commandes. Un signal sonore annonça l'arrivée du directeur adjoint dans le vestibule, alors qu'elle survolait encore les rapports, s'efforçant de mémoriser l'essentiel pour ne pas paraître ignare devant Alister Chapman. Susan appela sa secrétaire et la pria de faire entrer son visiteur. 

«Bonjour Alister, salua-t-elle, vous ne passez pas toutes vos nuits au bureau, j'espère ? 

_Presque, madame. La situation évolue sans cesse, et il faut bien quelqu'un pour tenir la boutique pendant votre absence. 

_Je sais, j'ai eu le temps de lire quelques lignes. Alors ? 

_Nous avons reçu un rapport en provenance de Jabrow, on nous confirme l'échec de l'Opération Atlas. Les détails sont consignes sur le ficher «Atlas, rapp-doc.15D. On y fait état des pertes, de la tactique utilisée par l'ennemi, etc... 

_Y a-t-il eu des problèmes de transmission entre la Lune et ici? 

_Pas mal, en effet, mais Taruntius a émis des flashs en continu pendant plusieurs heures avec remise à jour des données tous les quarts d'heures. Vous avez sur le fichier «Jabr.79-doc.107SR» la retransmission de la réunion du Haut-commandement. Il est tout frais, il est tombé il y a à peine une demi-heure. 

_L'Amirauté doit fulminer. Ils ont pris une belle raclée. 

_Vous pouvez le dire. Jetez un petit coup d'œil sur l'échange entre le commandant LIN PAO et l'amiral Rockwell. 

_Ah, Lin Pao. Un officier prometteur, m'a-t-on dit. 

_Oui, mais il ne sait pas encore tenir sa langue. Vous avez également sur le fichier suivant le compte-rendu de la réunion du cabinet ministériel. 

_Pawris fait des enfants dans le dos de Jabrow? 

_Non, ce serait plutôt l'inverse. La réunion du cabinet à eu lieu il y a une heure, mais il a fallu encoder le rapport à Dakar avant qu'on nous l'envoie. 

_Toujours le problème des satellites piratés. La Flotte ne fait-elle donc rien? Non, ne dites rien, je m'en rappelle maintenant. La Patrouille Orbitale a été vaporisée il y a trois jours. Ah, merci 

Janet. Posez ça sur mon bureau. » 

La secrétaire posa le plateau sur le meuble en noyer et fit le service avant de s'éclipser. 

«Pour en revenir à Dakar, reprit Chapman, le Premier Ministre a obtenu ses informations par sa propre filière ; officiellement Jabrow était trop occupé pour le mettre au courant. Un mensonge. Le gouvernement n'a finalement pas pris le risque de faire une déclaration à la presse, ils attendent des informations complémentaires du Haut-commandement. 

_Mais? 

_Jabrow n'a pas transmis les renseignements demandes par Leonov après la réunion. Je les soupçonne de vouloir monter un bobard. 

_Dans quel but? 

_Je ne sais pas. Peut-être couvrir leurs malversations quand il ne leur restera plus que cette dernière alternative? Ou tout simplement pour cacher la vérité. Vous saviez, vous, que la station vise la Terre? 

_Non, c'est nouveau? 

_Oui, l'information est citée dans les deux réunions. Tenez: là, là et là, indiqua-t-il en indexant les passages sur le moniteur. 

_Ah, je vois, merci. J'aviserai lorsque j'aurais tout lu si je dois en référer au ministre de la Défense. 

_Madame, interrompit le directeur adjoint, on nous à rapporte hier que Di Conti tramerait quelque chose avec le vice-amiral Highman. Ce dernier maintient sa garde très serrée et on ne sait pas toujours de quoi il peut s'agi... » 

Chapman s'interrompit lorsque le bip sonore du téléphone sonna sur le bureau. Susan décrocha et porta l'écouteur à son oreille. 

«Oui, ici Valadinov... Quoi? Qui est-ce qui... Pardon? Oui, je comprends, vous avez carte blanche. 

_Madame? demanda Chapman lorsqu'elle eut raccroché. 

_C'était Hubrix. Quelqu'un a lâché l'information sur le Net, grogna-t-elle en s'affaissant sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Seize chaînes de télévision se sont déjà empares de la nouvelle et la diffusent à travers le monde, suivis par trente-quatre quotidiens et cent vingt-huit stations de radio. Ça a commencé il y a tout juste trois minutes, à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Il s'agit de cette info selon laquelle la Terre serait la cible. Il y a eu fuite. J'ai demandé à Hubrix de faire donner la chasse. Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour tenter d'enrayer la propagation. 

_Ca va être la panique. 

_Tout dépend de la façon dont l'information est présentée. On peut espérer que la plupart des gens prendront ça pour un canular, ou que Zeon n'est pas en mesure d'entreprendre une chose aussi énorme. 

_Vous savez bien que ça ne se passe jamais comme ça... 

_Je sais Alister, mais j'ai bien le droit de rêver. A qui peut-on faire confiance à Dakar? 

_La conseillère spéciale du Premier ministre à la Sécurité Nationale, elle s'appelle Helen McCord. Ce n'est pas elle qui a le plus de poids, mais elle est honnête, elle a l'oreille de Pawris et elle est plus facile à joindre. 

_Bien, appelez-la. Non, appelez d'abord Hubrix et mettez-vous au courant avant d'appeler McCord. Demandez-lui si nous avons l'autorisation d'investir les bureaux des organismes de presse et assister la police pour le maintien de l'ordre et la sécurité des lieux clés. 

_Bien madame. 

_Encore une chose, Alister? 

_Vous croyez vraiment que Zeon va le faire... ? 

_Ce n'est pas la bonne question. Ce qu'il faut vous demander, c'est : Zeon peut-il y arriver? La réponse est oui. On fricote déjà depuis pas mal d'années avec les services secrets de Side-3, je pensais que vous en aviez retenu quelque chose. 

_Je m'excuse. 

_Ce n'est rien. Allez, maintenant il faut que je lise ces satanés rapports. Quant à vous, Alister, dès que vous en aurez fini avec McCord, je vous somme de vous ruer dans votre lit et de ne pas vous réveiller avant demain matin. Et inutile de discuter. 

_Bien, madame. » 

Le directeur adjoint du FBI s'éclipsa, laissant Susan s'abîmer encore un peu plus les yeux sur son moniteur. 

_Paris, commissariat central du 11è arrondissement, Terre, 7 janvier, 15h41 heure locale, 14h41 GMT.  _

Le commissariat central de l'arrondissement parisien était en pleine effervescence, bourdonnant comme une ruche surexcitée. Les gens couraient dans tous les sens, les uns pour entrer, les autres pour sortir, personne ne semblait vouloir rester en place. 

Reika Talbo parvint à se frayer un chemin parmi le flot de personnes que vomissait l'entrée principale et monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. La jeune inspectrice était hors d'elle, de la place de la Nation à la place Léon Blum, il lui avait fallu une heure pour se frayer un chemin en Elecar, là où d'ordinaire il ne lui fallait que cinq à dix minutes. Dans les rues, ça avait été la cohue, un embouteillage monstre paralysait la capitale française et la radio faisait état d'une situation analogue dans tout le pays. 

«Commissaire! ahana-t-elle en faisant irruption dans le bureau de son supérieur. Est-ce que vous avez lu la dernière édition du Monde? 

_Oui, répondit en reposant calmement un exemplaire dudit journal sur son bureau. 

_Est-ce que c'est vrai? 

_Pas que je sache, marmonna-t-il, mais rien n'est venu contredire la nouvelle. Ça peut très bien être vrai. 

_Est-ce que le préfet de police est au courant de la situation? 

_Il aurait eu du mal à ne pas être, tout Paris baigne dans une atmosphère de folie. Mais il n'a transmis aucune information, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Seulement quelques instructions comme «calmez la population», «évitez les émeutes» et autres banalités. 

_Mais nous sommes en sous effectifs! 

_Je sais bien, mais pas les huiles. Que voulez-vous que nous fassions? Monsieur le Maire a fait un discours il y a une demi-heure, vous savez? Et bien ça n'a rien donne, les gens ne l'ont même pas écouté. Ce qu'il leur faut, c'est une déclaration d'une autorité supérieure. 

_Vous croyez vraiment que la population va attendre calmement que les autorités leur fasse un petit discours? 

_Ils n'ont pas le choix; que veulent-ils faire? Fuir la planète? Pour aller ou? Cette situation commence à me fatiguer sérieusement, je vais finir par en perdre le contrôle, je le sais, et le pire c'est que je ne pourrais strictement rien faire contre, et vous non plus, ajouta-t-il. » 

_La jeune femme regarda son supérieur d'un air désespère, réalisant qu'il avait tout à fait raison, Elle pouvait bien crier, hurler, le monde ne retournerait pas au calme pour autant. 

«La journée promet être longue, continua le capitaine de police. Reposez-vous et gardez vos forces pour plus tard, lorsque ça commencera à se gâter réellement. » 

_Dakar - Terre, 7 janvier, 15h22 GMT _

Gilbar Di Conti fixait l'écran avec attention, ne perdant pas une seule parole du journaliste commentant le flash d'information spécial. Le sonnerie du téléphone retentit et il claqua une fois des doigts; l'ordinateur centralisant les fonctions de son bureau transmit la communication sur haut-parleur et l'image en haut à gauche de son écran.

«Monsieur le ministre, salua-t-il sans quitter l'image du journaliste des yeux. 

_Di Conti, vous avez vu les informations? 

_C'est ce que je suis en train de faire. 

_Que se passe-t-il exactement? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de station coloniale ? 

_La vérité, cher confrère, répondit le ministre de la Défense au ministre de l'Intérieur. Zeon déplace en ce moment même une station avec l'intention évidente de nous bombarder avec. 

_Vous le saviez? rugit Nikola Gerart. Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été notifie? 

_L'Intérieur n'était pas concerné, du moins pas tant que l'information restait secrète. Par ailleurs, l'ensemble des données relatives à l'affaire est classifié, l'armée a préféré restreindre le nombre de personnes y ayant accès, même au sein du gouvernement. Comme vous pouvez le constater, l'information est explosive. 

_La situation aussi devient explosive! Tous les astroports sont pris d'assaut et il y aurait même des émeutes dans certaines villes. N'allez pas me dire que le Ministère de l'Intérieur n'est plus concerné ! 

_Je sais, les images sont diffusées en ce moment. Le public se laisse emporter par son imagination. Ce n'est pas le fait que Zeon à l'intention de nous bombarder qui les pousse à la panique, c'est notre silence qui leur fait paraître le danger plus terrifiant qu'il ne l'est en réalité. Ce ne sont guère plus que de pitoyables manifestations d'une peur collective dépourvue de fondement. Ça leur passera. La raison pour laquelle l'armée n'a rien dit est qu'elle escompte la stopper bien avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but; nous n'avons aucune raison particulière de nous en faire. 

_L'amiral Kessling vous à dit ça? 

_Non, l'amiral Rockwell. Avec les effectifs de six flottes au grand complet, je vois mal comment cette horde d'extraterrestres surexcités pourrait nous résister. 

_Comment se fait-il que le gouvernement n'ait pas été averti? Vous ne pouvez continuer à œuvrer à notre insu! 

_Mais je n'ai pas agi à l'insu du gouvernement, Pawris lui-même à insiste pour que l'information ne soit pas dévoilée. 

_Vous semblez avoir réponse à tout... Peut-être auriez vous alors l'amabilité de me décrire la marche à suivre? 

_Laissons faire le porte-parole, répliqua Di Conti sans relever la trace d'ironie dans les propos de son confrère. Packard saura bien trouver les mots justes. » 

A cet instant, un petit voyant à droite de son écran se mit à clignoter, lui indiquant la venue d'une autre communication. Di Conti lut le numéro et le nom du correspondant qui s'affichaient. 

«Ah, désolé Gerart, mais j'ai une communication urgente sur l'autre ligne, je dois vous quitter, dit-il en coupant brusquement. 

_Di Conti, vociféra son autre correspondant, que signifie ceci? Il était entendu que rien ne filtre sur l'opération en cours. 

_Amiral Highman, comment allez-vous? 

_Trèves de mondanités, coupa le chef du contre-espionnage militaire. Comment ces journalistes ont-ils eu accès à ces informations? Ils sont même parvenus à avoir des photos, à ce que je vois. 

_Je ne leur ai rien dit, si c'est ce que vous croyez, répondit le ministre en haussant les épaules. Si fuite il y a, elle n'est pas de moi. Apres tout, le passage d'un tel objet autour de la Lune ne pouvait passer inaperçu, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas parvenir à maintenir le secret. 

_C'est pourtant ce que nous avons fait. Nous avons intercepte, saisi, brouille et efface toute tentative de transmission de ces informations. Il ne pouvait matériellement pas y avoir de fuites! 

_Je ne vous ai jamais demandé d'aller si loin, protesta Di Conti en se raidissant tout à coup, c'est une violation de la liberté de la presse, et même de la liberté d'expression du citoyen. 

_Non, rétorqua Jamitov Highman, pas si ces informations ont trait à la sécurité de la planète. Ce n'est pas une violation, mais une nécessité; c'est mon devoir. Nous étions déjà assez occupés comme ça avec ces extraterrestres, il ne nous manquait vraiment plus qu'une panique mondiale! » 

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard un bref instant, puis Di Conti se rassit, une expression irritée sur le visage. 

«Pawris sait que Jabrow n'a pas répondu à Leonov. En attendant de vos nouvelles, le Premier ministre risque sa tête en couvrant votre silence devant l'opinion publique. Quand aurons-nous quelque chose à nous mettre sous la dent? 

_Pas tout de suite. Nous voulons d'abord nous assurer que Zeon ne nous réserve pas une autre surprise. 

_Mais c'est insensé, Highman ! La nouvelle se répand en ce moment même! Nous n'allons quand même pas nier les faits, et si nous n'avouons pas la vérité très tôt, le gouvernement risque de perdre la confiance du public. Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre alors que le conflit vient à peine de commencer... 

_Là, ce sont vos affaires, pas les nôtres. Nous nous occupons de l'aspect militaire de cette affaire, à vous de vous occuper de vos oignons! » 

_Highman raccrocha avant que Di Conti ait pu rajouter quoique ce soit, laissant le Ministre de la Défense bouche bée. Nerveux, ce dernier se leva lentement de son bureau et alla se verser un verre de cognac dans le petit bar prive en réfléchissant. Devait-il avouer à Pawris ce que le chef du contre-espionnage avait laisse échapper? Son honnêteté le lui commandait, mais il savait également que le Premier Ministre n'apprécierait que ses ministres complotent directement dans son dos avec. Non, Pawris ne serait pas content. Le cas de Gerart l'ennuyait beaucoup plus, par contre. C'était à lui qu'avait échut la tache de mettre le ministre de l'Intérieur au courant; Pawris le lui avait demandé lorsqu'ils s'étaient entretenus dans son bureau, or il avait omis de le faire; une raison supplémentaire pour s'attirer les foudres du chef du gouvernement. Di Conti rumina plusieurs minutes sur les excuses qu'il pourrait inventer tout en continuant de regarder distraitement le flash d'info. 

_Astroport de LAX, Los Angeles, Terre, 7 janvier, 10h07 heure locale, 16h07 GMT _

La foule se pressait devant le comptoir de la compagnie United Airspace, vociférante et suppliante à la fois; une mer de visages mouvante, déchaînée, en furie. 

«Nous sommes désolés, répéta Ernest Tucson pour l'énième fois de la journée, mais il n'y à plus aucune place disponible sur aucun vol... 

_Et quand y aura-t-il des places, alors? demanda quelqu'un. 

_Vous n'avez qu'à mettre des vols supplémentaires! cria un autre. 

_Ecoutez, fit calmement le superviseur adjoint de la section trafic passagers, les vols sont pleins jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, et nous avons déjà rajoute sept vols supplémentaires par jour. Nous ne pouvons faire plus à partir d'ici en raison de la limitation de notre parc d'astronefs et de la loi limitant les vols atmosphériques. La compagnie exprime ses sincères regrets mais nous ne pouvons plus accepter aucun passager. » 

Devant la tempête de protestations et de menaces que souleva sa déclaration, le représentant de la compagnie aérospatiale se replia derrière les murs protecteurs du bureau de réservation. 

«Ils sont devenus tous fous dehors, déclara-t-il à bout de souffle à ses collègues. Pour qui nous prennent-ils? Pour le Christ? Ils s'imaginent peut-être qu'on va tripler le nombre de places par la volonté du Saint Esprit? S'il n'y à plus de place, c'est qu'il n'y à plus de place... ça donne quoi chez les autres? 

_Absolument rien, répondit Michèle Danny. American Starways, Delta Spacelines, toutes les compagnies affichent complet. 

_Tu as été voir du côté des compagnies internationales? demanda Sonia Laverdure. 

_Tout est complet, répondit d'un air fatigue. Ça fait deux heures que je passe mon temps à me connecter à travers le monde: British Starways, Kosmoflot, Eurospatiale, Japan Starlines, Pan-African, All Asian, Oceanian, tous leurs vols sont pleins. Même les vols charters! 

_Les charters? Où est-ce qu'ils espèrent aller avec ça? Les vols charters ne font que du sub-orbital! ... 

_Oh, attendez, s'écria Buck Tanguy devant son ordinateur, j'ai un message du centre des opérations en vol... Ouhlala! ... Tenez-vous bien, l'armée vient de décréter la fermeture définitive de tous les couloirs spatiaux menant à la Lune, Side-2, 4 et 5! 

_Oh merde! vociféra Tucson, ça fait combien de vols annulés, ça ? 

_Vingt-trois. 

_Les passagers ne vont pas aimer ça... Hum, qui se dévoue? » 

_Les seize agents présents dans le bureau se jetèrent des regards fuyants mais aucun ne sembla se décider. 

«Laissez tomber, lâcha finalement Laverdure, la direction du spatioport s'en chargera bien; après tout nous ne sommes pas les seuls dans la merde. 

_N'empêche que ça va gueuler dehors, dit quelqu'un. 

_Et bien qu'ils gueulent alors, explosa Tucson, et j'aimerais bien qu'ils se pètent les cordes vocales par la même occasion, comme ça on pourra enfin avoir la paix! Je commence à en avoir plein le cul d'avoir tous ces cornards qui braillent pour monter dans le premier astronef en partance pour Pétaouchnock! Et ce gouvernement à la con qui continue de se taire, qui laisse faire les choses comme si c'était tout à fait naturel que la population mondiale cherche à déserter la planète! » 

Passablement énervé et à bouts de nerfs, le jeune homme fit demi-tour et claqua la porte pour s'enfermer dans son bureau. 

_Siège du gouvernement fédéral, Dakar, Terre, 7 janvier, 16h00 GMT _

John-Luke Packard, porte-parole du gouvernement fédéral, fit son entrée dans la salle brillamment éclairée. Attables de part et d'autre du podium, plusieurs consultants civils et militaires, prêts à intervenir en cas de nécessité. Face à lui, vingt-sept cameras, quarante-deux appareils photo, quatre-vingt-deux journalistes, reporters ou photographes. Tirant discrètement sur le bas de son veston pour réajuster sa tenue, Packard s'approcha lentement du podium et posa ses notes avant de prendre la parole. 

«Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu nombreux à notre appel. Le but de la présente conférence est de porter à la connaissance du public les informations qui sont en possession du gouvernement concernant les faits dévoilés par les média. Dans ce but, il sera fait une brève déclaration, après quoi vous serez autorises à poser quelques questions. 

«Le lundi 4 janvier, à vingt et une heure trente, heure de Greenwich, des éléments des forces rebelles de Side-3 ont procédé à l'arraisonnement et au détournement d'une station coloniale, nommément Island Iffish, appartenant au territoire de Side-2. Le but de cette opération nous est assez mal connu mais le changement de trajectoire opéré autour de la Lune laisse penser que Side-3 songerait à utiliser la station pour bombarder la Terre. 

«Toutefois, continua Packard en tentant de couvrir le brouhaha et les grognements d'inquiétude, le Haut-commandement de l'armée nous assure qu'il n'y rien à craindre et que la Flotte engagera très prochainement une opération militaire visant à mettre fin aux exactions des forces rebelles. Nous demandons à la population de garder le calme et de ne pas à chercher à quitter la planète, ce qui serait susceptible d'entraver les mouvements de la Flotte et augmenter les risques d'arraisonnement par les rebelles. Le gouvernement souhaite également que la population ne prête pas foi aux propos subversifs et exagérément alarmants lances par certains organismes. Il n'y à absolument aucun risque que l'armée rebelle parvienne à ses fins, il n'y à par conséquent aucune menace sérieuse justifiant un quelconque accès de panique. 

«Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, merci de votre attention. Le temps que je puis vous consacrer est hélas assez court, et je vous prie de limiter le nombre de questions. » 

A peine le porte-parole avait-il terminé sa phrase que des dizaines de mains se levèrent. Packard avait l'habitude de ce genre de conférences, il avait également l'habitude de mentir au public; pourtant aujourd'hui, il n'était pas totalement sûr de lui. Le but de cette conférence n'était pas de faire éclater la vérité, mais de rassurer la population terrienne. Dans cette mesure, on avait autorise une série de questions après la déclaration, et un comité restreint avait délibéré durant deux heures sur les choses à dire et à ne pas dire. Packard avait ensuite reçu une liste de recommandations et de mises en garde destinées à guider ses réponses; pourtant on lui avait demande de ne pas hésiter à falsifier les faits et à en minimiser d'autres: il fallait convaincre le public qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre et non mettre de l'huile sur le feu. 

Packard désigna un journaliste dans la foule, apparemment au hasard, mais il n'en était rien. La plupart des questions posées avaient été préalablement sélectionnées, épurées de toute ambiguïté et les journalistes élus portaient sur eux un signe distinctif mais discret permettant à Packard de les reconnaître dans la foule et les designer selon un hasard tout à fait relatif. 

«Monsieur Packard, commença le journaliste, pourquoi le gouvernement a-t-il mis autant de temps à reconnaître les faits? 

_C'est très simple. Nous étions au courant depuis trois jours, mais nous tenions à nous assurer qu'il ne pesait aucune menace réelle sur la Terre avant de faire une déclaration, plutôt que de laisser la place à l'incertitude et provoquer une panique. 

_Pouvez-vous garantir qu'il n'y à absolument aucun danger? » 

_Oui, je peux vous le garantir. Vous me direz sans doute, mais comment escomptez-vous stopper un objet de cette taille? L'opinion publique à tendance à oublier qu'une station coloniale est avant tout une structure creuse, donc d'une masse assez ridicule par rapport au volume représenté. En clair, une station est en fait plus légère qu'elle ne le parait, et par conséquent plus facile à dévier qu'un astéroïde qui est un objet dense et massif. Pour ce faire, nos stratèges ont prévu de faire détonner à proximité d'Island Iffish des charges nucléaires. Le but recherche n'est pas la destruction, qui présente trop de risques pour la population terrestre, mais le détournement de sa trajectoire. 

_Certaines rumeurs persistantes disent que plusieurs tentatives en ce sens auraient déjà échoué. Pouvez-vous le confirmer? » 

La question n'était pas inscrite au programme. Packard jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur ses notes. Les faits étaient exacts, et la question figurait sur la liste des questions dont il fallait se méfier. Assis à sa droite, le général N'Guyen sentit son hésitation et prit directement la parole. 

«Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, répondit avec le sourire, quelques-unes de nos unités ont effectivement eu des accrochages avec l'ennemi le long de la trajectoire d'Island Iffish, mais rien de sérieux que l'on puisse qualifier de tentative pour stopper la station. 

_Pourriez-vous nous indiquer en ce cas pourquoi l'armée n'est toujours pas intervenue? 

_Afin de mettre toutes les chances de notre cote, les Forces Fédérales ont tenu à rassembler le plus d'effectifs possible pour nous garantir une victoire totale. Nos flottes sont assez dispersées et parfois même accaparées par des escarmouches de l'ennemi, aussi leur faut-il un certain temps pour se rassembler. Pour des raisons de sécurité, je ne puis malheureusement vous en dire plus. 

_Pouvez-nous dire ce qui s'est passe exactement sur la Lune? 

_Eh bien l'armée rebelle à détruit six de nos bases lunaires afin de limiter nos moyens pour une éventuelle riposte, reprit Packard. Nos installations lunaires ont tente l'impossible pour détourner la station mais devant l'utilisation d'ogives nucléaires et l'avantage tactique de l'ennemi, nous n'avons pu obtenir de grands résultats. 

_Monsieur Packard, qu'est-ce qui justifie la fermeture des couloirs spatiaux entre Side-2, 4 et 5? 

_Pour la raison précitée précédemment. Nos flottes sont actuellement en phase de rassemblement et de redéploiement; nous avons pris ces mesures pour limiter la circulation civile afin éviter qu'elle ne gêne les activités militaires. Par ailleurs, des éléments incontrôlés de l'armée rebelle circulent à l'insu de nos forces et nous tenons à éviter à nos citoyens tout risque d'arraisonnement. Maintenant, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, mes fonctions m'obligent à me retirer. 

_Monsieur Packard, une dernière question, fit une voix dans le fond de la salle, le gouvernement a-t-il prévu des mesures dans l'éventualité ou opération militaire échouerait? » 

Packard jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil discret vers ses papiers, hésitant à répondre. Cette question était sur la liste noire, celle qui contenait les questions que le comité avait expressément interdite. Comment le journaliste était parvenu à poser sa question? Lorsqu'il releva la tête, toute la salle semblait pendue à ses lèvres, et par l'intermédiaire des cameras, des milliards d'Earthnoïds également. Ses notes ne contenaient aucune réponse à cette question, juste quelques annotations expliquant qu'en cas de défaite militaire, il serait trop tard pour entreprendre quoique ce soit. 

«Mais naturellement, déclara-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. Toutefois il n'y à aucune raison de s'inquiéter: il à été scientifiquement démontré que la station se désagrégerait totalement lors de son entrée dans l'atmosphère; quant aux blocs les plus importants, nos satellites de défense et nos missiles se chargeront de les éliminer. Et quand bien même toutes nos tentatives échoueraient, nous avons pris des mesures afin évacuer les zones menacées. Mais ceci reste, bien entendu, un recours extrême. Jabrow nous à assure que les effectifs adverses étaient trop peu importants pour résister à l'offensive de notre armada. » 

Packard se tut, satisfait. C'était là exactement ce que le public désirait entendre, et il le leur avait dit. Maintenant, en espérant qu'il avait été suffisamment convaincant, il lui fallait tirer sa révérence avant qu'on ne lui pose d'autres questions plus embarrassantes. 

«Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je suis profondément navre mais je suis dans l'obligation de vous laisser. Je vous remercie infiniment pour votre attention et espère avoir pu répondre à vos interrogations. » 

Sur ce, le porte-parole gouvernemental salua la foule des journalistes et s'en fut par une porte dérobée, les différents consultants militaires sur les talons. 

«C'est quoi ce délire? Vitupéra Massimo Gianinni. C'est tout? 

_Ben oui, qu'est-ce tu espérais? rétorqua son collègue Rodrig Harrisson. Qu'il allait s'agiter dans tous les sens en hurlant le branle-bas de combat? 

_Attends, il nous à pas laisse poser nos questions? Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce baratin? 

_Tu exagères, tu parles comme si le père Packard nous avait menti sur toute la ligne? 

_Et pourquoi pas, hein ? 

_Vous rigolez, fit un autre journaliste à sa droite. Je m'imagine mal ces extraterrestres illuminés parvenir à trimbaler leur station jusqu'ici. Notre armada va les balayer. 

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda une journaliste derrière eux. 

_Alice, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce discours? 

_Massimo, viens par-là. » 

La jeune femme le tira par la manche et l'entraîna à l'écart. 

«Ecoute, commença-t-elle à voix basse, tu ne t'imaginais quand même pas qu'il allait dire la vérité, non? Il n'a fait que dire ce que les gens voulaient entendre: qu'il y avait une menace qui pesait sur la Terre, mais rien que l'armée ne puisse résoudre. C'est faux, et tu t'en doutes, et si nous voulons connaître la vérité, il faudra chercher autre part. Et tu sais ce que j'ai découvert? 

_Que l'armée a déployé ces derniers jours une activité anormale sur le Net pour brider l'information, comme si elle cherchait à cacher quelque chose. 

_Tu savais? 

_Ca saute aux yeux, les sites d'information officieux sont tous boucles, ne parlons pas des sites officiels. C'est pour ça que je ne crois pas un mot du baratin du vieux Packard. Indépendamment de ce qu'il vient de nous dire, je suis persuade qu'il y à quelque chose qu'on nous cache et que nous devrions savoir. » 

Alice O'Hara se retourna vers leurs collègues qui pliaient leur attirail et qui quittaient la salle par petits groupes. Rares étaient ceux qui affichaient une expression satisfaite, la plupart restaient perplexes voire consternes. Encore une fois ils s'étaient heurtés à la langue de bois officielle, tellement chargée de mensonges qu'elle devait être violacée. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Obtenir patte blanche pour parvenir dans la salle de presse du gouvernement était déjà un privilège, âprement disputé au cours d'un parcours digne du combattant. Mais ce privilège impliquait toutefois des limitations: suivre scrupuleusement les règles imposées par le gouvernement, se contenter souvent de déclarations creuses mais généreusement enrobées d'inepties destinées à leurrer l'opinion, se plier à la censure. 

En l'occurrence, la majeure partie d'entre eux n'était même pas au courant de l'arrangement auquel Packard avait procédé avec lesjournalistes qui lui avaient pose des questions. On les avait tout juste autorise à poser leur matériel et à écouter et regarder, puis remballer sans avoir été autorises à dire quoique ce soit. Quant aux «heureux élus», ils étaient soumis à une telle pression qu'ils n'étaient pas près de divulguer quoique ce soit, à supposer qu'ils sachent quelque chose... 

_Flotte de Zeon, navire amiral, 7 janvier 16h37 GMT _

L'amiral Gordon Aurillac achevait de regarder la retransmission légèrement différée de la déclaration officielle du porte-parole gouvernemental. Les autres amiraux y assistaient eux aussi sur leurs moniteurs personnels, rassembles autour de la table. 

«Vos réactions, mesdames et messieurs, demanda Aurillac, une fois la retransmission terminée. 

_Intéressant... commença Falken. Le gouvernement a passé beaucoup de choses sous silence; si cela se sait, c'est le discrédit à coup sur. 

_Sauf en cas de réussite, rappela Reymond. Si les Forces Fédérales parviennent à écarter Island Iffish, il deviendra inutile de dévoiler à quel point ils sont passes très près de la catastrophe. Confiant comme il est en son armada, le gouvernement fédéral à du juger préférable de laisser le public dans l'ignorance plutôt que créer un climat de panique superflu. C'est un pari risqué. 

_Et qu'en est-il de l'opération militaire que Jabrow prépare? 

_Cette information est exacte, répondit Kurtzel Guidan. Nos services de renseignement nous rapportent une intense activité dans les docks souterrains de Jabrow ainsi que sur les pas de tirs de Kourou et Edwards. Nos sondes de reconnaissance longue distance nous signalent également que les flottes ennemies amorcent toutes un mouvement général en notre direction. 

_Combien seront à portée d'interception? demanda Powland. 

_Actuellement, deux. On ne connaît pas encore avec précision le nombre de flottes qui pourraient être tirées de la Terre, peut-être trois ou quatre. On estime aussi que les deux flottes actuellement à notre poursuite pourraient être en mesure de lancer un nouvel assaut d'ici une dizaine d'heures. 

_Ah? Un changement d'attitude? 

_En effet, admit Eva Rittenheim en prenant la parole, nos senseurs longue portée nous rapportent une activité fébrile qui laisse penser que les Forces Fédérales se préparent à un nouvel assaut. Les communications ennemies interceptées par les sondes laissées sur notre route renforcent cette hypothèse. J'en ai informé votre chef d'état-major mais je préférai avoir une confirmation avant de vous en faire part. » 

Aurillac hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. 

«Vous aurez remarqué, dit le vieil amiral, que le gouvernement fédéral persiste à faire référence à nous en tant qu'«armée rebelle de Side-3. Le baron Gihren nous a envoyé un message à ce sujet. Cette missive est courte et simple: «Le gouvernement de Dakar ne devra plus jamais nous désigner ainsi après opération British. Nous sommes le peuple du Duché de Zeon, et le monde doit apprendre à redouter ce nom. » Fin de citation. » 

Mark Powland nota le tic nerveux qui agita la main de l'amiral en chef au moment même où il achevait sa phrase. La pression qui devait s'exercer sur cet homme devait augmenter d'heure en heure, au fur et à mesure que la Flotte s'approchait de son objectif ultime. Les bruits couraient d'un vaisseau à un autre qu'Aurillac ne s'était jamais prononcé pour l'exécution de l'Opération British et que Gihren et lui n'avaient pas cessé de jouer au chat et à la souris durant toute la première phase. Comment Aurillac pouvait-il vivre sa participation à une opération militaire contre laquelle il était opposé? A en juger par les signes de fatigue qui s'accentuaient chaque jour, Powland pouvait deviner qu'il devait mal vivre cette situation. Lui-même ne savait toujours qu'en penser. 

La chute de la station provoquerait tout d'abord de terribles turbulences dans toutes les couches de l'atmosphère terrestre; et contrairement à ce que Dakar prétendait, la station ne se disloquerait pas lors de la descente. Elle perdrait ses miroirs, certes, le port spatial avant serait sans doute pulvérisé, mais la majeure partie de la coque resterait intacte. 

Une masse de plusieurs centaines de milliers de tonnes frapperait alors la surface avec violence. Rien, absolument rien au monde ne pourrait alors résister à l'impact, pas même un abri anti-atomique enfoui à plusieurs centaines de mètres sous terre. L'impact serait une chose, mais l'onde de choc en serait une autre: toute la zone autour du point d'impact serait anéantie sur des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde, et les dégâts s'étendraient bien au-delà, conséquences directes du choc en retour. 

Les experts estimaient que l'impact provoquerait une déflagration d'une intensité équivalente à un séisme de magnitude sept sur l'échelle de Richter. Le souffle issu du choc balayerait tout sur son passage, modifiant les courants aériens, provoquant des tempêtes monstrueuses, peut-être même des raz-de-marée... L'impact, l'explosion, l'onde de choc, tout cela se verrait à des kilomètres de distance et resterait peut-être à jamais dans la mémoire des hommes comme étant la plus abominable action que l'Homme ait jamais ose faire à ses semblables. Et ils en seraient les artisans. 

Comment ne pas se poser des questions, alors? La promesse d'une victoire proche ne suffisait pas à masquer le doute qui pouvait affleurer à tout moment dans l'esprit de chacun; il fallait avoir une foi aveugle pour pouvoir mener à son terme cette opération. Mais la famille Zabi les avait justement investit de cette foi, de cette force morale qui devait leur permettre de surmonter les pires atrocités. Une foi inébranlable en la supériorité des Spacenoïds, en l'espoir que de cette horreur naîtrait un avenir meilleur. Mais cette foi résisterait-elle à l'abomination? 

«Dans un peu moins de dix heures, nous atteindrons la périphérie de Side-4, poursuivit Aurillac. La Seizième flotte, déjà en place depuis trois jours, pourvoira à regarnir nos resserves en cas de besoin. Side-4 sera l'avant-dernière étape avant la phase finale de l'opération, ce sera également la dernière occasion de nous reposer. »


	17. chapitre 16

**CHAPITRE 16 **

_Croiseur VINCENNES, 40è flottille fédérale, 7 janvier, 19h17 GMT _

La flotte fédérale maintenait son écart depuis une dizaine d'heures, sans chercher à parcourir la distancé qui la séparait d'Island Iffish. De temps en temps, deux ou trois flottilles quittaient le cortège pour aller lancer quelques missiles sur l'ennemi. Parfois les missiles parvenaient à destination, la plupart du temps ils étaient tous interceptés. Sur trois escarmouches, seuls sept projectiles avaient touché la station, sans toutefois provoquer de gros dommages, les ogives étant de faible puissance. 

Conformément aux ordres de l'amiral Tianm, la flotte combinée procédait à de petites attaques localisées. Six heures auparavant, l'amiral avait fait un petit discours retransmis à travers toute la flotte. Il avait décrit leur nouvelle tactique comme les piqûres de moustique qui, dans leur individualité ne provoquait guère plus qu'une irritation de la peau, mais qui en très grand nombre pouvaient très bien terrasser un cheval. 

L'image n'était pas très élégante, et elle avait plutôt suscité quelques rires nerveux, des quolibets de la part des plus courageux, mais cela aussi faisait partie du plan de Tianm. Ses hommes avaient subi un sacré choc avec l'échec de l'Opération Atlas, il fallait donc trouver un moyen de relever leur moral de façon efficace sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Il fallait également qu'ils pensent s'être relevés par eux-mêmes plutôt que d'avoir été «repêchés. L'amiral estimait que l'humour était une bonne thérapie, il avait donc exposé sa façon de voir à tous les commandants de navires sur le canal de commandement privé. Lazlo n'avait émis aucun commentaire, ayant visiblement besoin lui-même qu'on lui remonte le moral. 

Le capitaine Jannice Leylend restait toutefois dubitative, sceptique quant aux vertus revivifiantes du rire. Bien sûr rire n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne ; au contraire, cela faisait travailler un nombre conséquent de muscles faciaux, lui donnant ainsi un joli teint, mais un excès d'hilarité pouvait aussi nuire à la discipline. Elle ruminait encore les paroles de l'amiral lorsqu'un vaisseau naviguant à tribord s'embrasa soudainement. 

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Au rapport ! s'écria-t-elle. 

_C'est le SAN JUAN de la 43è flottille... Le navire s'est brisé en deux, il... Nous avons un rapport du HEDLAND ; le SAN JUAN a percuté une mine ! 

_Arrêt complet ! Stoppez les machines, immédiatement ! cria Carlyle, son second. 

_Machines stoppées, arrêt complet, annonça l'enseigne Diego Palinski au bout de quarante secondes. » 

Un nouvel éclair jaillit sur bâbord, plus proche cette fois-ci, secouant légèrement le VINCENNES. 

«Qui était-ce cette fois-ci ? demanda Jannice. 

_Le LEIPZIG, de la 45é ! 

_Qu'ils se mettent à l'arrêt complet, bon sang ! vociféra le capitaine en serrant les poings. Qu'est ce qu'ils... 

_Message de l'amiral Tianm à toute la flotte ; arrêt complet immédiat, suspendez tout mouvement jusqu'à nouvel ordre, terminé ! » 

L'un après l'autre, les navires firent jouer leurs rétrofusées et ralentirent aussi vite qu'ils le purent jusqu'à cesser tout mouvement. Il fallut encore quatre bonnes minutes pour que l'ensemble de la flotte parvienne enfin à l'arrêt complet, perdant cinq autres navires dans le processus. 

«Ces porcs ont truffé le coin de mines ! pesta le lieutenant de vaisseau Henken Beggener, à bord de l'ANTWERPEN. 

_Surveillez votre langage, lieutenant, lui rappela Lester Sunkai, le commandant de bord. Au lieu de jurer, expliquez-moi plutôt pourquoi nous n'avons rien vu venir ? 

_Je... Il y a de nombreux résidus de particules Minovsky dans les parages et de multiples échos saturent nos radars courte portée, commença-t-il en se tournant vers son poste. Il s'agit pour la plupart de débris divers, de petites roches météoriques à la dérive, comme il y en a un peu partout. Nous n'avions pas pensé que l'ennemi aurait pu laisser des mines ici, d'autant plus que cet endroit ne figurait pas sur son itinéraire. 

_Et bien il faut croire que les rebelles se sont montrés prévoyant et ont disséminé des mines autre part que le long de leur trajectoire. Les dragueurs de mines ont-ils été déployés ? 

_Ils le sont en ce moment même. » 

A bord du BERLIN, l'amiral Tianm écoutait avec anxiété les rapports qui tombaient. 

«Combien de navires a-t-on perdu ? 

_Treize, amiral. Sept chez nous et six pour la Vingt-troisième. 

_C'est confirmé, fit le capitaine de frégate Parker Barbow, nous sommes bien tombés dans un champ de mines. Celui-ci n'est pas très dense, mais la dispersion des navires touchés laisse penser qu'il est très étendu. Nous ne savons pas encore dans quelle mesure, mais on me rapport qu'on en a trouvé assez loin. 

_Que préconisez-vous ? demanda Tianm ses officiers. 

_De ne pas bouger, amiral, répondit le capitaine Richard M'Beleka. Si nous sommes effectivement entourés de mines, ouvrir un passage ne servirait à rien : nos bâtiments sont très dispersés, il serait trop risqué de les déplacer dans les conditions actuelles. Tant qu'ils restent immobiles, ils ne craignent rien. 

_Combien de temps prendra le déblayage complet ? 

_Selon nos estimations, entre trois et quatre heures. 

_C'est beaucoup trop long, objecta l'amiral. Pendant que nous sommes occupés à faire le ménage, l'ennemi s'éloigne de plus en plus. 

_Nous pourrons toujours les rattraper, avança M'Beleka. 

_Au prix d'une dépense d'énergie considérable, et nous aurons perdu un temps précieux. Je veux une autre solution ! » 

Le lieutenant de vaisseau Marielle Benetton se leva timidement de siège. 

«Nous pourrions déployer quatre chasseurs pourvus de filets devant chaque vaisseau. Ces filets collecteraient les mines, permettant aux vaisseaux de se déplacer en toute sécurité. 

_Aller à la pêche, en quelque sorte ? fit Tianm en relevant ses sourcils en accent circonflexe. C'est un peu grossier comme idée, et il doit y avoir des risques. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Capitaine Mansfield, avons-nous un tel matériel à notre disposition ? 

_Oui, amiral. Nos transporteurs possèdent ce genre de filet, ils servent de filet d'arrêt d'urgence ou de récupération pour les navettes... Mais ils ont tout juste la surface nécessaire pour protéger nos vaisseaux. Nous devrons les fixer à nos chasseurs par des câbles extensibles et ceux-ci devront voler de façon rectiligne. Le moindre écart pourrait être fatal pour le navire. 

_Combien de temps cela prendra ? 

_Une demi-heure au maximum. 

_Alors faites. » 

_Croiseur LOHENGRIN, 65è flottille de Zeon, 7 janvier, 19h46 GMT _

La flotte fédérale n'avait toujours esquissé aucun mouvement depuis trente minutes. Les senseurs de l'arrière-garde avaient repéré des lueurs, indiquant clairement que l'ennemi avait rencontré l'un de leurs champs de mines. A leur grande satisfaction, ils avaient pu observer l'éclosion d'au moins treize bourgeons lumineux, témoignant de la destruction d'autant de navires. 

L'enseigne de première classe Paskel Sorent fixait néanmoins ses moniteurs avec attention, guettant le moindre signe d'activité ennemie. Fallait-il croire que les deux camps étaient fatigués d'inonder l'espace de particules Minovsky, car durant les trois dernières heures, le brouillage s'était lentement dissipé et l'image radar était maintenant à peu près nette. 

Brusquement, les points représentant les navires adverses initialisèrent un mouvement, tout d'abord imperceptible, puis de plus en plus marqué. 

«Capitaine, appela Sorent, la flotte fédérale amorce un mouvement dans notre direction. 

_Relèvement et vélocité ? demanda Lana Prescott. 

_Bâbord un-sept-deux ; plus un-six-zéro ; vitesse estimée, facteur cinq, se déplaçant de Kilo-Delta six-deux à Kilo-Écho six-trois. 

_Si vite ? Transmettez l'information au BRYNHILD... Correction, avons-nous laissé des sondes de reconnaissance à proximité de l'ennemi ? 

_Affirmatif. Horten 315 et 923 doivent être à portée visuelle sur Lima-Écho six-deux et Kilo-Fox cinq-trois. 

_Visuel sur écran principal. » 

La carte du ciel fit place au vide stellaire sur écran, une sérié de petites taches lumineuses apparut, lointaines et légèrement floues. 

«Agrandissez au maximum. » 

L'écran tremblota une nouvelle fois ; sur l'image retransmise, les navires fédéraux apparaissaient avec plus de netteté et semblaient se déplacer avec une relative facilité, précédés par des chasseurs traînant d'immenses filets dressés entre eux. L'acuité n'était pas totale, mais on pouvait discerner de petits objets pris dans ces filets. 

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque, marmonna Vassili Mansdorf, l'officier des communications. 

_Un stratagème... Pour collecter les mines anti-navires ? avança quelqu'un. 

_Il y a des chances. Contactez le BRYNHILD et le SLEIPNIR, faites un rapport préliminaire, code prioritaire Orange un-trois. » 

_4è flotte de Zeon, navire amiral, 7 janvier, 19h49 GMT _

Eva Rittenheim considéra avec gravité la dépêche qui s'inscrivait en lettres vert fluorescent sur son moniteur personnel. Sur les sièges à sa droite, le commandant de bord et ses officiers d'état-major en faisaient autant, s'attardant sur les détails ou le graphique. 

«Dans combien de temps auront-ils quitté le champ de mines ? 

_A vitesse actuelle, dans trois minutés, amiral. » 

En tant que commandant en chef de la flotte constituant l'arrière-garde, il était de la responsabilité de l'amirale de prévenir et de stopper toute action ennemie. Mais l'Opération British était soumise à un minutage rigoureux et tributaire de la vitesse de la station ; leur flotte était donc à la fois dans l'impossibilité d'accélérer pour semer ses poursuivants, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait rester en arriéré pour leur faire face. Les options de contre-attaque étaient donc assez limitées. 

«A-t-on déjà largué les mines activés, commandant ? 

_Non, amirale. Les mines activés sont encore dans nos magasins. 

_Pouvons-nous les lâcher sur la trajectoire de l'ennemi ? demanda-t-elle à son officier tactique. » 

Le capitaine de frégate Marcus Cleytor se retourna vers sa console et effectua des calculs. 

«Oui, amirale. Les vaisseaux fédéraux sont dispersés sur une large superficie, mais en choisissant les vecteurs de largage avec soin, le taux d'interception ne devrait jamais descendre en dessous de dix pour cent. Sauf votre respect, amirale, l'amiral Aurillac nous a préconisé l'usagé parcimonieux des Sirènes type 2 et type 3 ; nos MS peuvent tout aussi bien remplir la tâche en dispersant des Orca 5. 

_Non, capitaine. Pour cela il faudrait convertir nos Zaku en lâcheurs de mines, et nous n'en avons pas le temps. Commandant, préparez-vous à lâcher les Sirènes sur mon ordre. 

_Bien, amirale. A tous les navires, fit le commandant Ernst Kostelli en se retournant vers officier des communications, rapatriez tous les MS dans le premier périmètre de sécurité ; armez les mines actives Sirènes 3 et larguez sur Kilo-Sierra deux-zéro, Kilo-Tango sept-zéro, Lima-Roméo deux-un et Kilo-Sierra deux-huit. Programmation sur visuel et infrarouge, détonateurs sur zéro-trois. » 

Par petits groupes, les escadrilles de MS entreprirent de regagner la zone d'évolution de leurs navires d'attache, prenant un soin tout particulier à ne pas se trouver dans leur sillage. Sitôt les MS dûment rapatriés, les croiseurs ouvrirent leurs soutes à bombes et commencèrent à catapulter les mines par paires à trente secondes d'intervalle suivant les vecteurs énoncés par le navire amiral. L'opération fut stoppée au bout de trois minutes alors que neuf cents mines avaient été larguées par cinquante vaisseaux. 

«Combien de temps jusqu'à interception ? demanda Rittenheim. 

_Les mines ont été catapultées à la vitesse facteur zéro point sept ; il leur faudra douze minutes pour atteindre leurs objectifs, neuf si la flotte fédérale parvient à accroître sa vélocité. 

_Sentinelle 201 nous signale un important contact infrarouge droit devant, gisement bâbord zéro-zéro-quatre, plus un-cinq-huit ! Nombre estimé entre quatre cents et cinq cent... 

_Confirmé ! Missiles balistiques trajectoire interception sur vecteur Alpha-Uniforme trois-zéro ! 

_Quel type ? aboya le commandant de bord du HINDENBURG. 

_Identification Espadon 5... Non, Espadon 7. Données sur le moniteur deux ! ... Attention, désignation Raid-Deux sur gisement bâbord un-six-huit, moins deux-zéro, estimation nombre six cents, identification : Intruder 6. » 

Sur un des moniteurs auxiliaires apparut une projection 3D du missile balistique Intruder 6, armement anti-navires standard des vaisseaux de l'Armada, et du missile de croisière Espadon 7, armement sol-air interplanétaire équipant les bases terrestres fédérales. Des deux, le second était le plus dangereux. Combien y en avait-il, déjà ? Entre quatre et cinq cents ? C'était une attaque de grande envergure, encore plus importante que la précédente, et celle-ci devait être directement orchestrée depuis la planète ! 

«Contact Raid-un dans cent vingt secondes ! 

_C'est trop court, s'écria quelqu'un. Nous n'aurons pas le temps de programmer les antimissiles... 

_Laissez tomber Raid-Un, la Sixième s'en occupera ! coupa Kostelli. Concentrez-vous sur les Intruders. Ce sont des missiles à guidage infrarouge, il faut dresser un rideau entre eux et nous. Lâchez des leurres actifs et deux volées de Theseus sur Tango-Victor quatre-deux ! 

_Commandant, les Sirènes du champs deux sont sur la trajectoire ! » 

Kostelli poussa un juron. 

«Contournez par Zoulou-Victor neuf-zéro ! reprit-il sans hésiter. Détonation sur zéro-zéro. Feu ! » 

Les croiseurs placés en retrait ouvrirent leurs silos à missiles ventraux et dorsaux dans un parfait synchronisme. A peine les panneaux avaient-ils été relevés que les missiles jaillirent de leurs antres et modifièrent brutalement leur direction quarante mètres plus loin avant de se braquer vers l'arrière. 

_63è flottille de Zeon, 7 janvier, 19h54 GMT _

Le sous-lieutenant Quang Steiger se précipita vers la baie vitrée. 

«Capitaine, nos navires font feu sur les onze heures, dit-il à son commandant d'unité. » 

Reed Cresta se leva du fauteuil et s'approcha de la vitré à son tour. Reed avait senti un changement subtil dans l'atmosphère du vaisseau deux minutes plus tôt. De sa position, il n'avait pas pu voir la Quatrième flotte tirer ses missiles, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer les missiles que la Sixième Flotte tirait à présent avec férocité. 

Le chef du groupe embarqué fixa un instant le lointain, tentant de discerner quelque chose à travers les ténèbres, puis se dirigea vers la cloison opposée et s'empara de l'Interphone.«Passerelle, ici Cresta. Nous avons repéré des lueurs à cinq heures... Oui ? Ah, je vois... Merci beaucoup, termina-t-il en raccrochant l'Interphone. 

_Capitaine ? demanda Steiger. 

_C'est une nouvelle attaque de missiles, répondit ce dernier. Nous avons ordre de nous préparer à sortir. » 

_7é flotte de Zeon, navire amiral, 7 janvier, 20h01 GMT _

Arlan Garahau posa son menton sur ses mains croisées. Affectant un air soucieux, le commandant en chef de la Huitième flotte observait sur le moniteur principal le déroulement de l'interception effectuée par la flotte de Rittenheim. 

«Ça non plus, ce n'est pas un missile, fit le commandant Harley Drakman en désignant une explosion en haut de l'écran. 

_Affirmatif commandant, répondit officier tactique, c'est le STAUFFENBERG de la 44è flottille. 

_Combien de vaisseaux avons-nous perdu ? 

_Onze pour trois vagues successives, répondit Hilda Vickers. 

_Combien d'éclairs avons-nous observé du côté fédéral ? 

_On estime à dix-sept le nombre de bâtiments touchés. 

_Autre chose ? demanda cette fois Garahau. 

_Négatif, amiral. La flotte fédérale maintient l'arrêt général depuis l'intervention de nos mines actives. » 

L'amiral se gratta le menton puis s'adossa dans son fauteuil, légèrement rasséréné. Les mines activés, réputées très efficaces, avaient la particularité d'être dotées de systèmes de détection, d'identification et de propulsion. Indécelables grâce à leurs caractéristiques furtives, les mines restaient immobiles jusqu'à ce que leurs senseurs détectent une cible. L'ordinateur de bord identifiait alors l'objet repéré et en cas d'identification positive, la mine se jetait d'elle-même dessus à une très grande vélocité. Un moyen sophistiqué, coûteux mais plus sûr que les missiles anti-navires classiques parce qu'impossibles à intercepter. 

Garahau étudia le graphique évaluant l'état des pertes de leurs forces et considéra avec scepticisme le moniteur affichant le plan de l'Opération British. La faiblesse des attaques menées par les deux flottes fédérales était sans doute une manœuvre destinée à les tromper ou à économiser leurs forces, mais était-elle feintée ou réelle ? En revanche, l'attaque en provenance directe de la Terre le préoccupait bien plus. La planète ne se contentait plus d'édicter des ordres mais agissait de facto et ne se priverait sûrement pas de rééditer cet acte dans les prochaines heures. 

«Les probabilités pour qu'ils continuent à essayer de désorganiser nos lignes sont fortes, fit le capitaine de corvette Nadia Spengdel en consultant l'ordinateur. 

_Peut-être, répondit Garahau. Mais nous disposerons d'un répit considérable d'ici quelques heures. 

_Amiral ? 

_Nous approchons du Point Lagrange 1. Je doute que les Forces Fédérales se risquent à contre-attaquer dans l'espace territorial de Side-4, la colonie a déjà assez souffert des quatre premiers jours sans que les Fédéraux aillent y allumer un feu d'artifice. Si contre-attaque il y a, elle surviendra à la sortie. 

_Une embuscade ? » 

Garahau acquiesça et se tut, le regard toujours concentré sur l'écran. 

_Croiseur TUNIS, 87è flottille fédérale, 7 janvier, 20h43 GMT _

«Calmez-vous, lieutenant. Vous agiter ne sert à rien. » 

Mike Sentry dévisagea son interlocuteur comme si ce dernier lui avait parlé comme à un demeuré et lui retourna un regard courroucé. 

«On voit que ce n'est pas votre unité qui a été vaporisée, lieutenant. 

_Non, en effet, répondit Shin Seiba. Mais sans vouloir vous offenser, il faut reconnaître que l'ennemi s'est montré plus fort que vous. Sur ce point, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, mais je reste persuadé que maudire le sort et broyer du noir ne vous aidera en rien. Faites comme moi, prenez les choses avec philosophie et considérez plutôt les faits. Vous êtes l'un des rares survivants de la Dixième flotte et nous vous avons récupéré in-extremis alors qu'il vous restait moins de dix minutes d'oxygène. Vous auriez très bien pu vous retrouver sur une base lunaire à subir un interrogatoire en règle et remplir un rapport en X exemplaires sur ce qui vous avez vu au commandement lunaire. Au lieu de cela, le commandant Bask Ohm a non seulement accédé à votre demande de transfert, mais il a également accepté de vous transférer dans une de ses unités en vue de la future contre-attaqué. Vous devriez vous considérer non seulement comme un miraculé, mais également comme un privilégié. Le commandant Ohm n'est pas un homme très facile, à ce qu'on dit ; vous avez du faire une sacrée impression sur lui pour qu'il vous accepte comme ça dans ses rangs. » 

Mike fit la grimace et haussa les épaules. Ce foutu Japonais commençait à lui taper sincèrement sur les nerfs avec ses leçons de morale et ses phrases à la mord moi le nœud. Après avoir été récupéré par le croiseur IRAKLION, il s'était rendu sur le TUNIS pour y faire un rapport complet sur les circonstances qui avaient vu la destruction de la Dixième flotte. Il avait discuté pendant trois heures avec le commandant Ohm, commandant de la 87è flottille, entretien au bout duquel il avait requis la permission de réintégrer le service actif le plus tôt possible dans une nouvelle unité, la sienne ayant été décimée. 

Il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé en perdition immédiatement après la bataille, ses réflexes avaient pris le dessus, lui permettant d'occulter de sa mémoire le traumatisme du désastre. Mais au fur et à mesure que les heures s'égrenaient, qu'il se retrouvait seul et isolé dans le cockpit de son chasseur en perdition, le choc, le désespoir et la panique étaient revenus au grand galop. Lorsque l'IRAKLION l'avait récupéré, il était déjà à moitié fou. On l'avait donc laissé dormir quelques heures, puis bourré de sédatifs afin qu'il puisse se présenter devant le commandant de la flottille. 

Après les questions et les rapports d'usage, on l'avait laissé seul à ses ruminations. Son premier réflexe avait été de se précipiter sur un terminal et de se mettre au courant des nouvelles. En lisant le manifesté, il avait appris qu'il était l'unique rescapé de son escadrille et de son escadron. Il avait également appris que les Forces de Zeon continuaient à maintenir leur avantage. Sur ordre de son supérieur direct, et parce qu'il était également le seul pilote de l'escadron à posséder un diplômé de psychologie. Qu'est-ce que la psychologie venait faire la dedans, hein ? Le lieutenant Shin Seiba était venu lui rendre visite, à la fois pour lui changer les idées, mais aussi afin de s'assurer que Mike était réellement en mesure de reprendre le combat. 

«Mais enfin ! explosa Mike, comment pouvez-vous rester aussi calme. Ces extraterrestres sont sur le point de nous balancer une station sur la tête et vous, vous restez là à philosopher. 

_Pourquoi pas ? Nous suivons certes la flotte ennemie mais nous sommes trop isolés. La Quatrième et la Vingt-troisième flotte sont loin devant nous et le gros de notre flotte est de l'autre côté de la Terre. Ce n'est pas en m'agitant dans tous les sens et en hurlant dans les coursives que je parviendrai à faire dévier la station de sa trajectoire. La paniqué est une réaction illogique. 

_Vous n'avez pas les oreilles pointues, mais vous parlez comme un Vulcain. 

_Je vous demande pardon ? 

_Laissez tomber » 

Mike détourna la tête, découragé. Peut-être qu'au fond il enviait le calme et le pragmatisme de l'Asiatique. Il avait raison, il le savait, mais chaque fibre de son corps lui hurlait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de taire ses émotions. Il était en colère, il était furieux, il était frustré et il voulait que tout le monde le sache. S'il ne voulait pas retourner à son état de choc catatonique, il lui fallait focaliser et réorienter sa fureur et son désespoir sur quelque chose. Seiba l'avait compris, mais il tenait avant tout s'assurer que l'ire de son «patient» ne tombe pas dans l'excès, ni ne le rende inapte au combat. 

_Astroport de Paris-Roissy Charles de Gaulle, Terre, 7 janvier, 23h05 heure locale, 22h05 GMT _

Reika Talbo s'assit avec lourdeur sur le canapé. Passablement épuisée, elle se massa doucement les tempes, renversa sa tête en arrière et prit une grande aspiration. 

«Fatiguée, mademoiselle ? demanda gentiment un agent Eurospatiale en déposant un gobelet rempli de café fumant à côté elle. 

_La faute à qui ? ... Désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. 

_C'est pas grave, je comprends. 

_Merci pour le café... Comment ça se passe ? demanda-t-elle après avoir bu une gorgée. 

_Mieux que ce matin... Pardon, hier matin, je veux dire. Au moins les gens ne sont plus prêts à vendre leur belle-mère pour une place à bord de la prochaine navette pour la galaxie d'Andromède. Le nombre de demandes a décru mais toutes les réservations ont été maintenues. Aucune annulation, vous vous rendez compte ? 

_Vous pensez que ça va s'arrêter ? 

_Je ne sais pas, mais je l'espère. J'ai eu ma belle-sœur au téléphoné tout à l'heure, elle travaille chez United à Los Angeles. Il paraît que c'est de la folie là-bas, et que ça ne s'est pas arrêté. Mais je pense que lorsque que l'allocution gouvernementale aurait fait le tour du monde, la situation se calmera. Nombre de gens estimeront alors que leur réaction avait été exagérée et ce sentiment ira en grandissant. Il y a toujours des sceptiques et des inquiets, mais d'ici trois ou quatre jours, nous devrions avoir retrouvé notre rythme normal. » 

La jeune inspectrice de police jeta un regard de côté vers l'agent de la compagnie aérospatiale puis reporta son attention vers le gobelet de café. 

L'astroport était redevenu à peu près calme. Après le discours de John-Luke Packard, les experts de l'armée avaient démontré l'incomparable supériorité de leur armada avec moults images représentant leur flotte en manœuvre, d'autres plus récentes ou une pluie de missiles tirés de la Lune s'abattaient sur la station et son escorte. Quelque peu rassérénés, mais sceptiques, la plus grande partie des masses furieuses et vociférantes avait battu en retraite vers la capitale et les villes avoisinantes, saturant les routes et les voies de communication ; il y avait à présent une file interminable de véhicules entre Roissy et Paris. D'autres n'avaient pas eu le courage de reprendre la route en raison de l'heure tardive et s'étaient couchés sur les banquettes et les sièges de l'astroport, masses de vêtements informes recroquevillées sur elles-mêmes. 

En début d'après-midi, Reika avait reçu l'ordre de se présenter à l'astroport de Roissy Paris-Lille pour y assister William Karlsen, responsable de la sécurité de l'astroport. Sa mission était d'assister ce dernier dans la mise en place d'un dispositif de sécurité destiné à juguler la ruée vers les vols et les installations et par-dessus tout, éviter une émeute. Reika n'avait tout d'abord pas très bien compris pourquoi elle avait été choisie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle que son curriculum vitae contenait des indications sur l'époque où elle avait travaillé dans une compagnie de sécurité spatioportuaire. Mais c'était il y a dix ans, alors elle n'était une étudiante à la recherche d'un job d'été ! 

L'inspectrice Catherine Jeannevoie sortit du bureau de Karlsen à cet instant en fermant la porte avec soin. 

«C'est bon, dit-elle à Reika, Smutko et son équipe prennent le relais, on peut aller se reposer. 

_On a la permission de rentrer ? 

_Hum... Non, désolée. Selon les directives du préfet de police, nous avons ordre de ne pas quitter l'enceinte de l'astroport jusqu'à liquidation du problème. 

_Ah ? Et ou dort-on? Avec les passagers sur les sièges de la salle d'attente ? 

_Non. Il paraît qu'on nous a aménagé une salle de repos et un dortoir au niveau dix. On pourrait y faire un petit tour. » 

Reika fit la grimace mais se résigna à suivre sa collègue. Elle aurait préféré dormir dans son petit lit douillet; mais après tout il était encore préférable de dormir dans un coin détestable, plutôt que de ne pas dormir du tout. 

_Croiseur MIDGARD, 62è flottille de Zeon, 7 janvier 22h30 GMT _

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de thé dans la pochette. Jered réintroduisit sa carte et appuya sur le clavier en verre inséré dans la table. Le plateau-repas disparut dans les entrailles de la table pour être aussitôt remplacé par un autre chargé d'une grosse pochette remplie de thé brûlant. Le pilote allongea le bras et planta l'aiguille de la «théière» dans la pochette qui faisait office de tasse pour y transvaser l'équivalent d'une tasse, après quoi il retira l'aiguille et porta l'embout à ses lèvres. 

La cantine était encore bondée malgré l'heure tardive, le vaisseau étant constamment en alerte jaune, un tiers de l'équipage était en permanence aux postes de combat. Assis dans un coin, le plus loin possible de l'écran diffusant les informations, Jered terminait son dîner en broyant du noir. Il essayait d'analyser méthodiquement ce qui avait pu se passer sur la Lune, essayant de se remémorer les moindres détails du dernier accrochage. Avait-il négligé un détail, un signe indiquant que son ailier était en danger ? Ou dans sa hâte de regagner la flotte avait-il baissé sa garde ? Marine avait disparu, et pourtant il n'éprouvait presque rien, à peine un peu de chagrin ; et cela décontenançait le jeune pilote. Avait-il donc eu si peu d'affection pour elle pour que sa disparition lui fasse si peu d'effet ? Si, comme il l'avait dit lui-même, il avait eu un minimum de sentiments pour elle, il aurait du être dévoré par l'anxiété ou par le chagrin, or ce n'était pas le cas. Jered doutait de lui et se demandait si durant deux ans il n'était pas sorti avec une fille qu'il n'aimait pas. 

Les révélations de Marine le troublaient également. C'était bien de la détresse qu'il avait lu dans le regard d'Anaïs, un an auparavant, et la fameuse question avait été sincère... En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, une foule de détails lui revenait en mémoire. Une profusion de détails, insignifiants à l'époque, et qu'il pouvait maintenant interpréter comme autant de signes qui lui avaient été adressés. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas les voir, alors qu'il avait passé toutes ces années à la regarder tout le temps du coin de l'œil ? 

Que d'années bêtement perdues, se disait-il en finissant sa pochette. Mais même s'il l'avait su, cela aurait-il changé quelque chose à la situation actuelle ? Lui d'un côté, elle de l'autre, leurs deux nations séparées par un gouffre idéologique, leur relation n'aurait pas survécu. Il n'aurait pas pu lui demander de tout quitter pour venir avec lui sur Side-3, pas plus n'aurait-il été accepté par les Earthnoïds s'il avait décidé d'aller sur Terre avec elle. Marine avait eu raison sur un point : il n'avait plus le temps de poursuivre des chimères, c'était un exercice aussi aléatoire que futile en temps de guerre. Pourquoi spéculer sur un passé révolu et immuable, alors qu'il valait mieux se préoccuper d'un avenir terriblement précaire et incertain ? 

Son communicateur émit un bip sonore ; Jered arracha le petit appareil de sa ceinture et ouvrit la transmission. 

«Thomson à l'appareil ? 

_Ici Kurtzel. Thomson, votre quart est terminé depuis une heure, vous devriez déjà être en train de dormir. 

_Je suis désolé, capitaine, je terminais juste de dîner. 

_Et bien finissez-en rapidement, les prochains quarts risquent d'être particulièrement mouvementés et je ne veux pas de pilotes en manque de sommeil dans mon unité. Compris ? 

_A vos ordres. » 

Jered salua et Kurtzel l'imita, coupant presque immédiatement la communication. Le jeune homme rangea le communicateur et s'adossa à son siège, embrassant la salle du regard. Quelque part vers le mur du fond, l'écran holographique changea de configuration : les pentes enneigées de l'Himalaya laissèrent la place à un paysage d'île tropicale. 

Gardant les yeux fixés sur l'écran, Jered réalisa au bout d'un moment que l'Histoire pouvait fort bien s'apparenter à cet écran. Les paysages changeaient sans cesse, mais cela restait des hologrammes : la forme change, le fond reste le même. A l'instar, l'Histoire se mouvait, évoluait, ses formes changeaient mais la base restait la même ; certains thèmes récurrents s'évertuaient à se répéter à travers les âges. Les guerres à caractère religieux, ethniques, puis raciaux ou idéologiques, exodes de populations, révolutions techniques, érection et destructions d'empires voire de même de civilisations entières. Baissant les yeux sur le menu affiché, Jered songea en souriant à une cuisinière préparant toujours les mêmes plats, servis à des sauces différentes mais toujours composées des mêmes ingrédients. 

La guerre que le Duché de Zeon avait déclenchée n'était en rien une nouveauté, c'était la deuxième fois au cours son histoire moderne que l'Humanité se trouvait confrontée au problème de la décolonisation. Jered restait toutefois persuadé que ce conflit aurait très bien pu être évité, l'expérience passée aurait pu servir à anticiper la crise et résoudre les problèmes avant même qu'ils n'aient surgi. 

Au lieu de ça, les deux parties s'étaient révélées aussi bornées que têtues, observant d'un air cynique et goguenard la marche inexorable de l'Histoire, attendant que survienne le choc final, sans chercher à vouloir l'éviter. Comme si tout ce que les historiens du passé avaient pu écrire l'avait été en pure perte. Des perles jetées aux cochons ! 

_JABROW, Terre, 7 janvier, 18h49 heure locale, 22h49 GMT  _

L'Elecar du lieutenant-colonel Wagner Konolly changea de file et prit la bretelle qui menait vers le bâtiment abritant le GQG de l'armée. L'officier supérieur demanda à son chauffeur d'accélérer, il prenait son service dans un peu moins de dix minutes et il détestait être en retard. C'était l'anniversaire de sa fille ce soir, et il s'était permis de s'attarder un peu ; du coup il avait dû faire appeler une voiture et quitter le quartier pavillonnaire en hâte, bien que le quartier des officiers ne fut qu'à quinze minutes en voiture des installations du commandement militaire. 

Profitant du court laps de temps qui lui restait, Konolly consulta son ordinateur portable et se mit au courant des dernières évolutions de l'affaire. Apparemment, les informations avaient de plus en plus de mal à passer et le brouillage s'était intensifié ces dernières heures si bien que l'espace semblait à présent saturé de particules Minovsky. Parfois, par quelque heureux hasard, un message parvenait à traverser le rideau, distillant ses maigres renseignements à des ordinateurs et des analystes affamés. Les transmissions laser ou par micro-ondes étaient toujours possibles dans la mesuré où Zeon ne brouillait pas leur transmissions par des moyens plus conventionnels : contre-mesures électroniques, nuages de paillettes lâchées dans l'ionosphère, etc... 

Le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient pu glaner lors des quelques «éclaircies» leur avait appris que le gros de la Huitième flotte était maintenant à quelques heures seulement de l'orbite terrestre, sachant qu'il lui faudrait ralentir afin d'opérer une jonction avec les flottes qui devaient être tirées de Jabrow le neuf janvier au matin. 

Konolly referma son ordinateur et réfléchit un instant sur la deuxième cause de son retard. Entre deux coupes de champagne, il avait discrètement allumé la télévision et regardé les informations du coin de l'œil. Les porte-parole du gouvernement et l'armée avaient multiplié les interventions ces dernières heures, proclamant à qui voulait les entendre qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune chance que l'armée rebelle arrive à ses fins et parvienne à bombarder la Terre. Un tissu de mensonges. Sa femme n'avait pas compris lorsqu'il lui avait discrètement demandé de faire ses valises et s'apprêter à prendre la première navette en partance pour Side-7. Il avait du insister, puis finalement briser le sceau du secret afin de lui révéler la vérité. Ce faisant, il avait commis une effraction passible de la cour martiale, mais il n'était pas sûr lui-même que Jabrow puisse survivre à l'impact d'un tel objet. 

L'Elecar stoppa devant un grand bâtiment flanqué du drapeau de la Fédération et des Forces Fédérales ; le lieutenant-colonel descendit du véhicule et pénétra dans le hall par la grande porte en plexi-aluminium transparent. Sur son passage, les officiers subalternes se mirent au garde à vous, mais il traversa la salle en les ignorant, perdu dans ses pensées ; il essayait de comprendre ce qui n'avait pas marché dans l'Opération Atlas. Les bribes de rapports en provenance de la Lune, qu'il avait été le premier à recevoir très tôt dans la matinée, lui avaient appris que la tentative de contre-attaque avait échoué. Une nouvelle fois l'ennemi menait la danse. Ils auraient dû répliquer, mais... ils étaient dans la totale impossibilité de le faire. 

A vrai dire, les Forces Fédérales ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre, il fallait du temps pour rassembler de nouvelles forces, du temps avant que la fenêtre de lancement se présente... Comme s'ils avaient vraiment tout le temps devant eux ! Jabrow avait perdu le contact avec pratiquement tous ses centres de commandement stellaires à l'exception de la Lune et de l'astéroïde Luna-2, prés de Side-7. Toutes les autres bases coloniales avaient cessé d'émettre au cours de la première journée, mais il n'avait pas pu déterminer si ce silence était du au brouillage ou à la destruction desdites bases. 

Il était quatre heures du matin lorsque les amiraux avaient été réveillés l'un après l'autre et mis au courant de l'échec, aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu prendre décision, car aucun d'entre eux ne semblait être en pleine possession de ses moyens. L'amiral O'Connor était restée alitée, profondément choquée par l'annihilation de ses bases, Rockwell était resté miraculeusement silencieux et circonspect, alors que Kasaren avait fini par perdre son calme. La réunion n'avait pas donné grand chose, sinon la décision de lancer des missiles depuis la surface de la planète en attendant que la seconde contre-attaque soit en mesure de se placer. Ils avaient trop hâte de récupérer des quelques nuits blanches que Zeon leur occasionnait depuis quatre jours, espérant fiévreusement que personne ne les tirerait de nouveau du lit, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Tiré du lit était en fait un bien grand mot, car Konolly soupçonnait tous les officiers généraux de ne guère pouvoir dormir sur leurs deux oreilles alors qu'une monumentale épée de Damoclès pesait sur leurs têtes. 

Trois jours après, Konolly ne parvenait toujours pas à accepter la soudaineté avec laquelle la guerre s'était déclenchée. Il avait du y avoir des signes avant-coureurs, des indices permettant de prévoir si Zeon projetait d'ouvrir les hostilités. Side-3 n'avait pu mobiliser toute son armée, ni rassembler de tels moyens du jour au lendemain ; De même fallait-il de nombreuses années pour pouvoir constituer une campagne d'opération et une forcé armée capable de contrecarrer l'Armada fédérale, encore plus si cette constitution s'était faite dans le plus grand secret. Jabrow n'était pas sans savoir la situation politique sur la colonie, le GQG savait depuis des années ce qui se tramait, sans pouvoir toutefois avancer une date. Pourtant il était difficile à croire que les services d'espionnage du général Bertrand avaient été d'une prodigieuse incompétence. Après tout, plusieurs agents étaient peut-être bien parvenus à faire parvenir l'information au GQG mais que le message se serait perdu dans le dédale administratif, n'ayant en fin de compte jamais atteint le haut de la pyramidé. C'était sans doute ce qui avait du arriver, ne disait-on pas que la bureaucratie était la seule constante de l'Univers ? Konolly avait également entendu dire que depuis trois jours, les hommes du contre-espionnage fouillaient fébrilement dans les archives et les fichiers informatiques des services de Bertrand, comme si une arrestation allait résoudre le conflit ! L'amiral Highman devait s'imaginer qu'un espion à la solde de l'ennemi avait du bloquer l'information ou la reléguer aux oubliettes. 

Le voyant lumineux qui annonçait l'arrivée de l'ascenseur s'illumina au-dessus de la porte ; Konolly s'écarta légèrement pour laisser passer les gens qui descendaient, puis s'y engouffra à son tour, trop absorbé pour reconnaître homme qui était sorti de l'ascenseur en premier, le colonel Blex Forla, attaché exécutif de l'état-major du commandement de Side-2. 

_3è flotte de Zeon, navire amiral, 7 janvier, 23h00 GMT _

Un voyant lumineux clignota sur le moniteur de l'enseigne Gary Steckenbrag, lui indiquant que les senseurs longue portée avaient détecté quelque chose. Le jeune homme effectua quelques réglages pour calibrer les senseurs puis se retourna vers le contre-amiral Azarel Falken. 

«Amiral, nos senseurs nous signalent les premières balises frontières de Side-4, gisement tribord un-six, plus un-zéro, distance cinq-zéro-six-trois. Nous recevons en parallèle une transmission codée sur le canal deux... Le contre-amiral Gerart Sandrel nous souhaite la bienvenue dans l'espace territorial de Side-4. 

_Accusez réception. Renvoyez le message au SEIGNEUR des ANNEAUX et présentez nos salutations à la Seizième flotte. » 

L'enseigne Samuel Karneris acquiesça et transmit les salutations d'usage après avoir réorienté les émetteurs. 

L'amiral commandant la Troisième flotte fit pivoter son fauteuil légèrement sur la droite et tenta de discerner parmi les étoiles les lucioles artificielles que l'homme avait placé en orbite autour de L-1. Side-4, nom de code «Moore», avait été construite de mars 0001 à juillet 0007, soit deux ans après l'achèvement de Side-3. Sa population atteignait encore neuf cent quatre-vingt-sept millions d'âmes quatre jours auparavant ; aujourd'hui, les rapports de la Seizième flotte estimaient que ce chiffre était descendu, par leurs bons soins, à moins de sept cents millions. Dès le premier jour, les navires de Sandrel avaient mis en pièces trois stations avec leurs missiles nucléaires, en avaient gazé une autre, puis deux de plus le lendemain. 

Après neutralisation des troupes de la Garde coloniale et des quelques vaisseaux fédéraux égarés entre les stations, la démonstration de force avait été jugée amplement suffisante pour dissuader quiconque de circuler dans les jours qui allaient suivre. La sécurisation du site en vue du future passage d'Island Iffish avait également fait partie des instructions que Gihren Zabi avait laissé à Sandrel. La flotte s'était ensuite efforcée de rendre la Terre aveugle et sourde en maintenant un rideau de brouillage constant entre la Lune et la planète. 

Falken joua un instant avec les commandes du fauteuil et celui-ci glissa vers la gauche, le long du rail du guidage, pour se placer face à la baie vitrée. Tout semblait si calme, comme si le cauchemar lunaire n'avait jamais existé ; comme si l'horreur de la guerre elle-même avait été une illusion, les étoiles restaient immuables, îlots symbolisant l'éternité et le calme, dardant à travers les siècles et les parsecs leur inextinguible clarté. 

Mais cela n'était, à son tour, qu'une illusion de plus. Lorsque les étoiles auraient épuisé leur combustible, leur éclat se ternirait, elles s'effondreraient sur elles-mêmes afin de mourir. Tout n'est qu'illusion, il n'existe rien qui soit immuable et encore moins rien qui soit éternel. Même les étoiles meurent, alors que dire des hommes, si fragiles, à la vie si ridiculement éphémère ? L'espace d'un battement d'œil, d'une chiquenaude, il suffisait d'un rien pour effacer des millions de vies. 

L'Opération British n'était peut-être à son tour qu'une autre illusion, faisant miroiter à ses instigateurs la promesse d'une victoire proche et d'une indépendance tellement désirée. Mais si rien n'était immortel, Side-3 parviendrait-elle à conserver l'héritage de ce pour quoi elle s'était battue ? Quand bien même cela fut possible, y aurait-il encore quelqu'un pour s'en souvenir dans cent ans ? Les hommes retiendraient sans doute le résultat de l'Opération, car l'impact demeurera aussi longtemps que la Terre existera, telle une blessure béante, rappelant à tous ce qui s'était produit. Mais peut-être qu'au fil des siècles, l'Histoire elle-même finira par oublier les noms des responsables qui métrèrent la planète, oubliant leurs revendications, leurs idéaux et leur sacrifice, pour ne laisser qu'un coquille vide livrée à toutes les interprétations. 

Ils avaient droit à cette victoire, cette guerre était nécessaire et leur cause était juste. Les Spacenoïds devaient s'arracher à l'emprise de la Terre pour pouvoir étendre leurs ailes ; c'était essentiel si homme voulait espérer évoluer au-delà de l'homo-sapiens-sapientis. La planète imposait trop de limites comme la gravité, un environnement clos et surexploité, une atmosphère délimitant un espace restreint ; l'homme semblait avoir atteint les limites jusqu'à un point au-delà duquel il ne pouvait évoluer plus loin. Il lui fallait donc un nouvel espace, un nouveau terrain de jeu et de croissance, infiniment vaste et offrant de nouvelles possibilités. Le cosmos était cet espace, le gouvernement fédéral avait cherché à le limiter ; il était donc du devoir des Spacenoïds de s'en affranchir par eux-mêmes, et peu importaient les moyens qui seraient utilisés pour y parvenir.


	18. chapitre 17

**CHAPITRE 17 **

_Side-4, station Eldorado, 7 janvier 23h01 GMT _

Side-4, à mi-chemin entre la Lune et la Terre, était l'antithèse de Side-3. Placée à son exact oppose par rapport à la Lune, elle était la colonie la plus proche de la Terre, mais par sa situation, elle devenait aussi la colonie la plus vulnérable, car facilement accessible depuis Granada. 

La Seizième flotte de Zeon avait fait irruption dans la colonie dans l'après-midi du 3 janvier, détruisant six stations en deux jours, démontrant ainsi son écrasante supériorité sur les forces de défense coloniales et les flottilles fédérales qui avaient été balayées en l'espace de sept heures ! 

A présent, c'était au tour d'Island Iffish de faire son entrée sur leur territoire ; sa course avait été calculée dès la sortie de l'orbite lunaire et McCabe avait réuni son cabinet lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que la station se dirigeait sur eux. Paniqués à l'idée que Zeon puisse lancer Island Iffish percuter une de leurs stations, le cabinet avait voté la reddition immédiate mais leurs messages avaient été ignorés. 

McCabe et son cabinet étaient aux abois, car ils ne pouvaient pas évacuer la totalité des stations placées sur le parcours présumé d'Island Iffish. Ils n'avaient pas suffisamment de véhicules pour évacuer tout le monde, ni de facilités susceptibles de recueillir les réfugiés. Pour aggraver la situation, la presse coloniale s'était faite l'écho des rumeurs qui avaient secoué la Terre dans la journée, et la population, prise de panique, cherchait depuis à gagner les barges d'évacuation de secours et les spatioport. Il avait donc fallu déployer la Garde coloniale pour éloigner la foule des installations spatiales et désarmer les commandes d'éjection des barges. Mais même la Garde semblait de moins en moins sûre maintenant ; le gouverneur n'aurait pas été étonné si on lui avait annoncé que la Garde avait fui en premier. 

Dans la salle de contrôle d'Eldorado, la station 12 de Side-4, le directeur de la station Auric Edmons observait la progression d'Island Iffish avec une Terreur non feinte. Des rapports d'émeutes et de pillages dans la station lui parvenaient sans cesse, la foule ayant envahi toutes les voies d'accès aux spatioport et menaçant de s'emparer des véhicules spatiaux par la force. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, Edmons n'avait toujours reçu aucune instructions de la part du gouverneur, 

« Monsieur le directeur, appela l'opérateur principal. J'ai le spatioport de proue en ligne... Une foule armée est en train d'envahir le complexe. Le capitaine Wilkinson voudrait savoir s'ils ont le droit d'ouvrir le feu. 

_Il n'y songe pas ! s'écria Edmons, ce sont nos propres concitoyens ! Dites-lui de faire son possible pour endiguer la foule, mais rappelez-lui bien qu'il ne doit en aucun cas tirer sur la population. 

_Bien monsieur... Monsieur ? Le capitaine souhaite vous parler personnellement. 

_Passez-le-moi. 

_Monsieur le directeur, fit la voix impatiente de l'officier de la Garde. La foule est en furie et ne répond pas à nos appels au calme. Nous ne pouvons plus les contenir avec les moyens anti-émeute conventionnels. Je demande la permission de tirer à balles réelles. 

__Vous êtes fou, Wilkinson, il s'agit de civils non-armés. _

_Plus maintenant. Vingt-deux de mes hommes ont déjà été blessés par vos soi-disant «civils non-armés». Vous devez nous autoriser à tirer ou les laisser quitter la station. » 

Edmons se retourna vers ses conseillers, l'air hagard. 

« Appelez le gouverneur. Je ne suis pas habilité à prendre cette décision. 

_La station 1 ne répond toujours pas, monsieur le directeur. » 

Edmons se retourna vers la console, le front luisant de sueur et tenta de faire le point. McCabe ne répondait pas, l'armée rebelle était dehors mais n'avait engagé aucune action hostile depuis une quarantaine d'heures, mais son principal problème dans l'immédiat restait les cinq millions d'habitants de sa station. 

« Je prends sur moi la responsabilité d'autoriser l'évacuation de la station, déclara-t-il en se redressant. 

_Monsieur le directeur, protesta Prestigo Jarian, son premier conseiller, si nous faisons ça, toutes les stations vont suivre. Avec la maîtrise de l'espace aux mains des rebelles, il serait imprudent d'exposer nos citoyens, conclut-il en désignant les bâtiments de guerre qui croisaient à l'extérieur, nettement visibles depuis les larges baies vitrées de la salle. 

_Mais nous ne pouvons pas les retenir plus longtemps contré leur gré ! Nous devons les laisser partir. 

_Et où voudriez-vous qu'ils aillent, hein ? Il n'y aucun endroit sûr : Zeon contrôle tout sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. 

_Monsieur le gouverneur, coupa une opératrice, quelqu'un vient d'ouvrir les portes spatiales des installations de proue. 

_Qui les a ouvertes ? Wilkinson...? 

_Un instant, lui demanda celui-ci. Oui, on me confirme que des émeutiers sont parvenus à pénétrer dans le spatioport en passant par les couloirs de service désaffectés. Les portes ont été ouvertes directement à partir du poste secondaire. Monsieur le gouverneur, je peux envoyer une escouade rétablir l'ordre, mais vous devez m'autoriser à tirer sur la foule. 

_Je... Je ne peux pas donner un tel ordre, ce serait me rabaisser au niveau de ces barbares, termina-t-il en désignant les croiseurs Musaï. Tant pis, donnez le feu vert pour l'évacuation et essayez encore de contacter la flotte rebelle. Je vais tenter de négocier une nouvelle fois. » 

L'officier de la garde raccrocha avec une moue dégoûtée. Jarian ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il arborait la même expression. Plier sous la pression populaire était certainement la dernière des choses à faire en période de crise; comment ses concitoyens avaient-ils pu élire une baudruche comme Edmons ? Ce dernier semblait n'avoir rien remarqué et leur tourna le dos, s'approchant du préposé aux communications qui entreprit de balayer une nouvelle fois toutes les fréquences radio. 

« Est-ce qu'ils nous entendent? demanda-t-il, à bout de patience. 

_Ils nous entendent, monsieur le directeur, assura opératrice, il n'y a aucune trace de particules Minovsky. Mais ils ne veulent pas nous répondre. 

_Monsieur le directeur, un navire vient de quitter l'aire de décollage trois... Correction, il y en a deux maintenant. 

_Regardez ! s'écria quelqu'un en désignant l'extérieur. Ils se dirigent sur nous ! » 

Deux croiseurs et une dizaine de MS venaient de virer de bord et progressaient maintenant vers la station, toutes armes dehors. 

«Contactez-les ! vociféra Edmons. Vite ! 

_Impossible, monsieur. Ils continuent d'ignorer nos signaux... 

_Avis à la flotte de Zeon, s'écria-t-il en saisissant lui-même le micro, ne tirez pas ! Les spationefs sortant d'Eldorado sont des navires civils désarmés, ne tirez pas... 

_Les croiseurs viennent de stopper les machines et maintiennent leur position à trois kilomètres de la station. 

_Deux nouveaux navires viennent de quitter le spatioport. 

_Montrez-moi sur visuel. » 

Le moniteur secondaire s'alluma, diffusant les images prises par les caméras de surveillance du spatioport. Une masse grouillante et hurlante se déversait à travers les passerelles, se ruant dans les couloirs, dans les sas. Les plus grands et les plus forts piétinaient les plus faibles sur leur passage, se bousculant les uns les autres. Perdus dans la masse, on distinguait de temps à autre le casque d'un garde qui se déplaçait tantôt à contre-courant, tantôt dans le sens du flot. Dans la zone d'évolution portuaire elle-même, des silhouettes engoncées dans des combinaisons se jetaient vers les navires les plus proches, se battant comme des bêtes pour embarquer, poussant les autres hors du passage ou jetant par-dessus bord ceux que la cabine ne pouvait plus contenir. Trois, quatre vaisseaux de toutes tailles s'arrachèrent lentement aux amarres et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, semant derrière eux des dizaines de corps en perdition. 

« Qu'avons-nous fait ? murmura Edmons. 

_Monsieur le directeur, cette scène va se reproduire partout dans la colonie. Nous aurions dû nous montrer plus fermes. Il ne faut pas que la panique se répande au-delà de... 

_Les croiseurs tirent sur nous ! 

_Comment ? » 

Les conseillers et les opérateurs se retournèrent vers la baie vitrée comme un seul homme, la consternation et l'horreur peintes sur leurs traits. Les deux bâtiments de guerre venaient de faire feu, traçant dans l'espace qui les séparait de la station une douzaine de sillons rougeâtres qui vinrent frapper les premiers navires ayant quitté le spatioport. 

« Flotte de Zeon ! Cessez le feu immédiatement ! Vous tirez sur des navires chargés de civils, cessez le feu ! » 

Le port continuait de vomir son contingent de vaisseaux civils. Ces derniers émergeaient des installations pour se retrouver aussitôt pris sous le feu de l'ennemi, pulvérisés avant d'avoir parcouru cinq cents mètres, éparpillant dans le vide leur cargaison humaine, carbonisée comme un chapelet de braises. 

« Flotte de Zeon... continuait Edmons d'une voix suppliante, ne tirez pas... Ces navires sont pleins de civils... 

_Monsieur le directeur, il ne nous écouterons pas. Nous devons stopper l'évacuation tout de suite ! 

_Mais comment voulez-vous contrôler cette masse furieuse ? rugit-il en désignant le moniteur secondaire. Il n'y a pas un seul d'entre eux qui soit en mesure d'entendre la voix de la raison ! 

_Combien de vaisseaux ont largué leur amarrés ? demanda Jarian. 

_Neuf pour l'instant... Onze, maintenant, lui répondit-on. 

_Peut-on fermer les portes d'ici ? 

_Non, pas tant que les commandes du poste de contrôle secondaire seront sur la position ouverte. 

_Contactez Wilkinson et autorisez-le à utiliser la force pour rétablir ordre. Permission de tirer à balles réelles. 

_Prestigo, hoqueta Edmons, vous ne pouvez pas... 

_Monsieur le directeur, Zeon est en train de tirer sur nos navires, et ils se fichent de savoir s'ils sont civils ou pas ! Nous devons autoriser Wilkinson à utiliser ses armes si le sacrifice d'un petit nombre peut empêcher le massacre d'un plus grand nombre ! » 

Le directeur s'effondra sur un siège, considérant d'un œil horrifié la mer de débris qui tournoyait à la sortie du spatioport. Les croiseurs continuaient de tirer, réduisant le moindre morceau dépavé en fines particules, tandis que les navettes tentaient désespérément de fuir ou de faire demi-tour. 

« Allez-y, lâcha-t-il. » 

Jarian empoigna le micro et prit contact avec le détachement de la Garde. Celui-ci s'était retranché dans une aile des bâtiments administratifs, repoussant les émeutiers à coups de matraques et de gaz lacrymogènes. Sitôt qu'ils en récurent ordre, les soldats remplacèrent leurs balles en caoutchouc par des balles réelles et s'ouvrirent un chemin sanglant jusqu'au poste secondaire. Lorsque tout fut fini et que les portes furent closes, on dénombra deux cent seize blessés et cent trente-huit morts dont quatre-vingt-sept tués par balles. Le nombre de personnes qui périrent dans les navettes ne put être déterminé, mais douze navires étaient portés manquants, dont trois navettes pouvant contenir près de quatre cents personnes chacune. 

_Croiseur ELGAYM, 33è flottille de Zeon, 7 janvier, 23h07 GMT _

Le capitaine de frégate Alexeï Agraham leva les yeux de son moniteur personnel et compara les chiffres avec ceux affichés sur l'écran principal. 

« Vous êtes sûr que c'était bien des tirs de canons à particules ? 

_Catégorique, capitaine. Seize coups au total. 

_Origine ? 

_Station 12, capitaine. Identification positive des navires ayant tiré: ce sont le LACHESIS et l'ATROPOS de la 164è flottille. Le LACHESIS a été le premier navire à faire feu et, ah... Un message sur la fréquence générale nous prévient que les deux navires procédaient à un tir de réglage. 

_Un tir de réglage ? Vraiment ? demanda-t-il avec suspicion. Enseigne, y a-t-il un moyen de déterminer sur quoi ils tiraient ? 

_Pas à cette distance, capitaine. Nous pouvons procéder à une recherche approfondie avec nos unités avancées mais... 

_Non, inutile. Qui commande le LACHESIS ? 

_Le capitaine de vaisseau Justine Laforge, capitaine. » 

Agraham hocha la tête et se tut un instant pour réfléchir. Le capitaine Laforge n'aurait certainement pas tiré pour rien, mais il ne connaissait pas les directives que l'amiral Sandrell avait pu distribuer à ses capitaines. Pour autant qu'il sache, elle pouvait très bien n'avoir fait qu'obéir aux ordres. 

Bien que Side-4 ait été sécurisée par la Seizième flotte, Agraham devait tenir son vaisseau en éveil constant et prévenir l'escorte à la moindre anomalie constatée durant les trente minutes qu'allait durer la traverse de la colonie. Placé à la pointe du dispositif défensif d'Island Iffish, le ELGAYM devait pouvoir avertir toute la flotte et être capable envoyer ses deux sections de MS en deux minutes au moindre incident. Le vaisseau que commandait le capitaine de vaisseau Frederick Justman devait être le premier à réagir et le premier à mordre. 

« Capitaine, nous pénétrons dans l'espace territorial de Side-4. » 

Agraham considéra avec indifférence les balises lumineuses qui passaient de part et d'autre de son vaisseau et relu le message envoyé par le LACHESIS. 

« Enseigne, demanda-t-il au bout d'un instant, contactez le capitaine LAFORGE, s'il vous plaît. 

_A vos ordres, capitaine. » 

L'enseigne Hassan Gredmark appela le navire de la 164è flottille et demanda à son correspondant de le mettre en relation avec le commandant de bord. Ce fut pourtant un homme qui apparut sur l'écran. 

« Mes respects. Je suis le capitaine de frégate Alexeï Agraham, commandant en second du ELGAYM, de la 33è flottille. Je souhaiterais parler au capitaine Laforge. 

_Mes respects, salua son interlocuteur en retour. Le capitaine se repose. Je suis l'officier de quart, le capitaine de corvette Clyde Howard. Puis-je vous être utile ? 

_En tant qu'élément de l'avant-garde de l'escorte, nous sommes tenus de rapporter avec exactitude tout événement qui surviendrait pendant la traversée de Side-4. A cet effet, je vous serais reconnaissant de me fournir de plus amples détails sur les tirs auxquels vous venez de procéder. 

_Mais bien sur, fit poliment Howard. Officiellement, nous procédions au rééquilibrage de nos batteries, nous avons donc effectué quelques tirs de réglages. A titre d'essais, naturellement. 

_Puis-je vous demander sur quoi vous tiriez ? Ce n'était pas spécifié dans votre message. 

_Sur des navires civils, capitaine. 

_Des navires civils ? Vous en étés bien sûr ? 

_Affirmatif. Ces navires cherchaient à quitter la station sans autorisation, or nous avons reçu pour instruction de nous assurer que la circulation spatiale serait nulle au moment du passage d'Island Iffish. Il aurait été fâcheux que vous eussiez trouvé le chemin... « embouteillé ». 

_C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé comprendre, répondit-il avec un sourire entendu. Je vous remercie pour ces éclaircissements et pour... avoir fait le ménage. 

_Je vous en prie, capitaine. Et repassez nous voir quand vous voulez, termina-t-il en riant avant de couper la communication. 

_Doit-on réveiller le capitaine ? demanda le radio. 

_Non. Laissez le capitaine Justman dormir. Composez un rapport condensé en trois copies en y joignant notre conversation avec le LACHÉSIS. Transmettez la première copie dans la chambre du capitaine; la deuxième dans le livre de bord. Compressez la dernière copie et envoyez-la en flash vers le ZWARTH.» 

_Side-4, station Penguinland, 7 janvier, 23h21 GMT  _

«Vous confirmez bien ? La flotte de Zeon a fait feu sur les navires qui fuyaient la station. 

_Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Nous avons reçu cinq minutes après un communique de Zeon réitérant son interdiction concernant toute circulation dans la colonie sous peine d'exécution immédiate ; aucune exception ne sera faite et aucune tentative de pourparlers ne sera acceptée. » 

Led Aaramis arrêta la disquette et se retourna vers ses collègues, le visage livide. 

«Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu intercepter » 

Mariel Kapnikos s'approcha de lui et éteignit le lecteur. 

«Les rebelles ne veulent pas que nous nous baladions dehors, commença-t-elle avec nervosité, ça ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose. Qu'Island Iffish est rudement près. 

_Et que va-t-on faire ? demanda l'un des six journalistes présents dans la salle. Filmer pendant que la station nous rentre dedans? 

_Rien ne nous dit que la station nous vise ! 

_Mais rien ne nous dit le contraire... Peut-être bien qu'elle vise la Terre , mais il suffirait que Zeon change tout à coup d'avis pour que nous nous retrouvions avec Island Iffish en train de nous tomber sur le coin de la gueule. 

_La ferme, Gil, lança un de ses collègues. On a déjà discuté de ça des centaines de fois. Side-4 ne représente pas une cible suffisamment intéressante pour Zeon. S'ils doivent frapper, ce sera la Terre, pas quelque obscure colonie dont le gouvernement se fout comme de sa première chemise. 

_Obscure colonie? On voit que tu n'y es pas né, Earthnoïd, cracha le cameraman avec mépris. 

_Oh, ça suffit vous deux ! cria Mariel en frappant sur la table. On a plus urgent à faire que de se crêper le chignon. Il faut décider si on doit ou non diffuser cette info. 

_Mais bien sûr qu'il le faut ! s'écria Led. Nous devons raisonner la population et l'empêcher de quitter la station; si nous ne le faisons pas, ce sera l'hécatombe. 

_Et tu crois qu'une telle déclaration ne va pas les plonger dans la panique, peut-être? 

_Sans doute, mais au moins ils n'essayeront plus de sortir! 

_Vous croyez qu'il y aura encore quelqu'un pour regarder les infos? demanda Russ Taylor bien à propos. 

_Avec l'agitation qui court les rues et les émeutes qui se sont poursuivies toute la journée, je vois mal la tension retomber, répondit Mariel. A mon avis, les deux tiers de la population sont dans les rues. Evidemment, rien ne garantit qu'ils regarderont précisément les infos quand il faudra, mais le bouche-à-oreille fera le reste... » 

Le téléphone sonna sur le bureau de Mariel et Led décrocha avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser un mouvement. 

« Rédaction du Colonial Post, j'écoute? 

_Led, c'est Kassad ! fit une voix surexcitée à l'autre bout du fil. Ca y est! Elle est la, elle passe en ce moment au-dessus de nous !

_Quoi ? Kassad, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » 

Mariel s'approcha de lui et brancha le haut-parleur. 

« Island Iffish, glapit le reporter, Island Iffish passe au-dessus de nos têtes ! Regardez dehors, de Mer-1 vers Mer-2, c'est très rapide mais vous devriez la voir. C'est... C'est... » 

Le groupe de journalistes n'attendit pas qu'il eut terminé sa phrase pour se précipiter aux fenêtres et les ouvrir avant de tordre le cou pour regarder au-dessus eux. 

Mer-2 était la partie vitrée placée à l'opposé de Plaine-2, à six kilomètres de distance. La nuit était claire, sans nuages, les techniciens des centrales de régulation climatiques ayant depuis cinq jours des préoccupations autres que celles imposées par leur profession. Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage autour de l'axe de la station, et les journalistes contemplèrent bouche bée le spectacle qui s'offrait à leur regard. 

Ils avaient déjà vu une station coloniale, ils habitaient même dans l'une d'entre elles, ils en avaient également vu de l'extérieur, et même de près ; il suffisait de monter dans n'importe quelle navette et de faire un petit tour dans la colonie. Mais jamais ils n'en avaient vu d'aussi près en mouvement, et cela changeait radicalement la perspective. Ce n'était plus un de ces fragiles cigares de verre flottant dans l'espace qu'ils avaient devant eux, mais quelque mastodonte échappé d'un mythe ancestral. La station tournoyait lentement sur elle-même, majestueuse et menaçante. Sa coque éventrée et noircie par les missiles fédéraux, son miroir brisé et l'absence totale de lumières renvoyaient une image de mort et de désolation à ceux qui osaient poser leur regard sur elle. Un immense tombeau en déplacement dans un décor de ténèbres, macabre et démesuré, respirant la charogne, insufflant son haleine venimeuse et marchant de concert avec Anubis, Thanatos et Hadès. 

Mais Led Aramis ne voyait aucune des entités invisibles qui accompagnaient la station, tout juste distinguait-il l'impressionnante escorte de vaisseaux qui gravitaient autour comme une nuée de moustiques. Ce qui le frappait, c'était cette sensation de gigantisme qui lui était vaguement familière tout en étant totalement inconnue. L'impression n'était pas tout à fait la même que lors de l'approche finale dans une navette, où la taille disproportionnée de la station suggérait l'immobilité et le calme, que le frêle esquif n'était qu'une mouche qui allait se poser sur la croupe du pachyderme. Là, on aurait dit que la station était vivante, qu'elle ne se mouvait pas à travers le vide mais qu'elle chargeait comme un taureau furieux pour éperonner les autres stations, balayant tout sur son passage. 

Les six journalistes écarquillaient les yeux, incapables de proférer un mot, le souffle coupé. Ils sentirent les murs et le sol vibrer imperceptiblement sous eux, ils se cramponnèrent sur les montants de la fenêtre et ils surent qu'Island Iffish passait suffisamment près d'eux pour que sa masse en mouvement affecte celle de leur propre station ! L'immensité de la station les saisit dans leur torpeur, et ils réalisèrent à quel point ils étaient insignifiants à l'échelle de l'Univers, poussières microscopiques qui cherchaient à briguer le pouvoir des dieux. Cela fut très bref, et il ne dura que l'instant du passage d'Island Iffish au-dessus d'eux. L'instant d'après, la station avait disparu de leur champ de vision, de même que la conscience de leur petitesse. Saisi d'horreur, Aramis ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son bras lui faisait mal ; ce n'est que lorsqu'il baissa enfin les yeux qu'il remarqua que Mariel avait refermé sa main dessus et avait serré très fort. 

« Et c'est ça qui va tomber sur Terre ? murmura quelqu'un. » 

Norietti voulu répliquer, mais les mots ne sortaient pas de sa gorge, puis il réalisa l'inutilité de ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Si les Forces de Zeon avaient eu l'intention de bombarder Side-4, et non la Terre, il aurait déjà été au courant, car cela aurait déjà été fait. Au lieu de ça, Island Iffish continuait sur sa lancée, naviguant entre ses consœurs, pointé comme un doigt monstrueux sur la sphère bleuté qui se profilait au loin. 

_Croiseur JDANOV, 84è flottille de Zeon, 8 janvier, 0h15 GMT  _

« Monsieur Richards, vous comprenez bien que nous n'avons pas pour habitude d'accepter les services de journalistes indépendants, entendez par là, qui n'appartiennent pas à nos services de presse officiels. C'est pourquoi nous tenons à vous redemander ce qui motive votre demande. 

_Comme je n'ai pas cessé de vous le répéter, commença Derek après avoir jeté un regard en coin à ses collègues, nous sommes persuadés que le gouvernement fédéral nous cache des choses que le public a le droit de savoir. Nous savons que le gouvernement a intercepté, censuré et même détruit des informations destinées au public. C'est une violation de l'article constitutionnel relatif à la liberté de la presse que nous ne saurions... 

_Epargnez-nous votre cinéma, monsieur Richards. Nous voulons juste savoir quelles sont vos intentions réelles. » 

Derek fit la grimace mais décida de jouer cartes sur table. 

«J'ai entendu dire que vous vous apprêtiez à lancer une flotte d'ici pour rejoindre la station. Nous voulons nous joindre à l'expédition pour couvrir l'événement. 

_Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que nous accepterons ? 

_Nous offrons un point de vue totalement objectif. La presse internationale pourra peut-être accuser vos journalistes de parti pris, mais pas nous. La Lune est neutre. 

_Et quelles sont vos sources ? demanda le chef de la sécurité. 

_Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas trahir mes informateurs. Je sais que pourchassez les pirates du Net, mais je ne voudrais pas perdre l'une de mes sources d'informations. 

_Comment pourrions-nous vous faire confiance si vous ne nous donnez pas une garantie de votre bonne foi ? » 

Derek se mordit la lèvre, pris au piège. Il consulta ses collègues du regard, mais Irwin secoua imperceptiblement la tête. 

«Je suis désolé mais le secret professionnel m'oblige à taire l'origine de mes informations. 

_Même si votre vie est en jeu ? » demanda l'officier en braquant son pistolet sur lui. 

Les trois gardes réagirent aussitôt en collant le canon de leurs fusils d'assaut sur la tempe des trois autres journalistes. Derek serra les dents mais ne cilla pas. Il continua de fixer l'officier en se faisant violence pour ne pas hurler. Aucun de ses collègues ne broncha, bien que les yeux d'Elena et de Shing trahissaient une panique croissante. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. 

«Je ne peux pas, déclara enfin le jeune journaliste, même si vous me menacez, moi ou mes collègues. 

_Vous l'aurez voulu. Gardes, emmenez-les dans un sas et balancez-les dans l'espace. Sans combinaison, naturellement. » 

Les gardes les saisirent avec violence et commencèrent à les traîner hors de la pièce. Elena et Shing se mirent à hurler de panique tandis que Irwin essayait de se débattre. Un garde saisit Derek à son tour qui ouvrit de grands yeux terrifié, n'osant trop croire à la réalité de ce qui lui arrivait. 

« Bon sang, mais dis-leur ! supplia Shing. On va y passer, dis-leur ! Merde ! 

_Ta gueule ! répliqua Irwin sur le champ, ça ne fera aucune différence ! » 

Les gardes, toujours accompagnés du capitaine Burton et de l'autre officier, traversèrent deux corridors sous les regards tantôt goguenards, tantôt indifférents de l'équipage, puis arrivèrent devant un sas. 

« Vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire ? 

_Si, je… » commença Shing. Mais Irwin parvint à se soustraire quelques secondes à l'attention de son garde et parvint à le faire taire en lui envoyant un violent coup de boule. 

« Monsieur Richards ? 

_Non, désolé. Je reste un homme d'honneur. Je préfère taire mes sources. 

_C'est moi qui suis désolée. Enfermez les dedans, ordonna-t-elle aux gardes. » 

Les gardes s'exécutèrent puis refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Burton esquissa ou sourire, observant les journalistes se quereller pendant cinq minutes puis se décida à activer l'interphone. 

« L'un de vous est-il disposé à prononcer quelques dernières paroles ? 

_Allez vous faire foutre, cracha Irwin, après avoir converti ses collègues à son point de vue. 

_Soit. Et bien je vous souhaite un bon voyage ! » 

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, pourtant elles furent toutes différentes. Elena ferma les yeux, Irwin et Derek se tournèrent lentement vers l'autre porte du sas, celle qui donnait sur le vide, tandis que Shing demeurait immobile. Pourtant, rien ne se produisit. La porte demeura fermée, et pas plus la pièce ne fut-elle dépressurisée. Cinq minutes passèrent, puis la porte donnant côté vaisseau s'ouvrit de nouveau. Burton entra dans le sas, arme au poing. 

« Bien, c'est tout ce que nous voulions savoir, dit le capitaine Yvette Burton en rengainant son arme et en faisant signe aux gardes. L'officier ci-présent est le capitaine de frégate Robert Malkoff, continua-t-elle en présentant le second officier qui les avait accompagné tout le long. C'est l'officier exécutif de l'état-major de l'amiral Hazawell, votre hôte. Nous avons effectué des recherches très poussées sur votre compte et celui de vos compagnons. Nous n'avons rien trouvé de compromettant, mais nous voulions cependant savoir jusqu'où irait votre détermination et si vous étiez prêts à mettre vos vies en péril pour maintenir le sceau du secret. » 

Derek décrispa ses mâchoires en espérant que personne n'avait remarqué son soulagement. 

«Vous comprendrez que pour des raisons de sécurité, poursuivit-elle, votre matériel sera intégralement confisqué et rendu qu'à votre retour, si vous revenez. En contrepartie nous vous fournirons du matériel de remplacement pendant toute la durée des opérations. Si vous désirez transmettre des informations à votre chaîne, il vous faudra passer par un canal militaire sécurisé qui sera soumis à la censure. En outre, si nous vous surprenions à enfreindre n'importe laquelle de nos règles de sécurité, vous serez exécutés sur lé champ sans aucune forme de procès. 

_Je comprends. 

_Vos collègues sont-ils d'accord avec ces termes ? » 

Irwin, Shing et Elena acquiescèrent, trop soulagé pour oser imposer des conditions. 

«Bien. Nous allons vous transférer sur un autre navire, dit enfin Malkoff en s'avançant. Vous avez cinq minutes pour vous préparer. On viendra vous chercher. Départ dans dix minutes. 

_Merci monsieur... capitaine. » 

Les deux officiers se retirèrent avec deux des gardes. Le troisième fit signe aux quatre journalistes qui le suivirent dans une pièce où l'on avait rassemblé leurs effets personnels, saisis au moment de leur arraisonnement. 

Arrivés à Von Braun en début d'après-midi, les quatre journalistes avaient pris contact avec les bureaux locaux d'ILBN et avaient obtenu l'autorisation d'utiliser l'une des navettes de reportage, bien que l'interdiction de vol n'ait toujours pas été levée. Mais les Forces Fédérales avaient relâché leur surveillance et ils n'eurent pas trop de difficultés à passer sur la face cachée avant de rallier Huygens. De là ils étaient repartis vers Granada lorsqu'ils avaient été interceptés par une patrouille de MS et escortés jusqu'au JDANOV. Ils avaient été ensuite proprement fouillés, déshabillés, examinés et interrogés pendant deux heures. 

Fidèle à sa parole, le capitaine Burton vint les chercher cinq minutes plus tard, accompagnée d'un garde armé. Derek et ses compagnons leur emboîtèrent le pas, un sac de sport chacun pour tout bagage. On les emmena jusqu'à au hangar où arrivait justement une navette. 

Le petit engin effectua quelques corrections pour s'aligner et se posa finalement sur la plate-forme avec une extrême douceur. Le coordinateur de piste rangea ses fanaux de guidage et, une fois reçue la confirmation que le hangar était entièrement pressurisé, donna le feu vert pour l'ouverture des portes. Aussitôt, deux équipes d'ambulanciers se précipitèrent vers l'engin encore fumant et s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. La première ressortit vingt secondés plus tard, portant plusieurs blessés graves sur des civières magnétiques, une douzaine au total. La seconde équipe sortit au compte goutte, soutenant les blessés qui pouvaient encore marcher. 

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Yvette Burton. 

_Le 364è groupe logistique revient de Mare Spumans avec le dernier contingent de rapatriés, répondit un médecin militaire qui surveillait le débarquement. 

_Si tard ? 

_Oui, capitaine. Le périmètre est bouclé par les Fédéraux, et nos équipes de sauvetage ont eu beaucoup de peine à retrouver des survivants. Mais il y a encore beaucoup de portés disparus, nous pensons qu'ils ont pu être capturés par l'ennemi. Ceux que vous voyez là ont réussi à s'éloigner du champ de bataille par leurs propres moyens et nous ne les avons récupérés que très tard car ils étaient dispersés sur une très large superficie. 

_Je vois. Il va falloir accélérer l'évacuation de vos blessés, je dois utiliser la navette pour un transfert de civils. » 

Burton fit signe à l'un de ses hommes et celui-ci fit signe à son tour aux journalistes qui s'ébranlèrent en direction de la navette, croisant au passage le groupe de blessés. 

«Marine ? » s'écria soudain Derek en se retournant. 

Les gardes se retournèrent l'arme au poing, prêts à tirer sur le journaliste qui s'élançait vers les blessés. Burton fit stopper l'escouade d'un geste et leur ordonna de ne pas tirer. 

« Marine ! » continua Derek en abordant une silhouette familière.»

Marine Jensen se retourna lentement, dévisageant celui qui l'avait interpellée, lui permettant de distinguer ce qu'elle étreignait de la main gauche : un moignon. Elle n'avait plus de bras droit. Le jeune homme recula sous le choc en hoquetant de surprise. 

« Derek... ? murmura la jeune femme. » 

Un garde fit mine de s'interposer, mais Burton le retint, visiblement très intéressée par le dialogue. 

« Marine... Qu'est-ce que... ? » 

La voix de Derek se fit rauque, il voyait bien que Marine était dans un état second et il hésitait à la saisir par les épaules pour la réveiller. Au lieu de ça, il resta immobile, le regard fixé là où aurait du se trouver le bras. La jeune femme regarda son moignon d'un regard éteint, puis releva les yeux vers lui en souriant faiblement. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais sur Lacus Sommniorum. 

_Comment sais-tu ça ? Tu as parlé à Jered ? dit-il en reprenant ses esprits. 

_Oui. 

_Aspirant, interrompit Burton, vous connaissez cet homme ? 

_Oui, mon capitaine, répondit-elle en saluant faiblement. C'est une de mes amis. Derek RICHARDS, il est journaliste. 

_Bien. Il faudra que nous ayons une discussion. Lieutenant Kadel, faîtes embarquer nos invités, s'il vous plaît. » 

L'officier de la sécurité se retourna vers les journalistes et leur indiqua fermement la passerelle d'embarquement. 

« Monsieur Richards, insista Burton en retenant Derek par le bras. La navette se trouve par-là. 

_Attendez, laissez-moi lui parler. Juste un instant. 

_Monsieur Richards, coupa-t-elle, le fait que nous ayons toléré votre présence ne signifie pas que vous ayez toute liberté d'action. Cette femme est blessée et en état de choc, je doute qu'elle soit en mesure de répondre à vos questions. » 

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles, Marine détourna son regard vide et suivit la colonne de blessés en direction du monte-charge en flottant tel un fantôme inerte. 

« Marine, appela Derek. » 

La jeune femme ne se retourna pas. En fait elle ne l'entendait même plus, son esprit s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, dans son petit néant personnel. Son MS avait été pris sous un feu croisé lorsqu'il avait été touché ; une explosion avait secoué son appareil et une douleur atroce lui avaient fait perdre connaissance. Atteint par deux missiles, le MS s'était écrasé au sol sans qu'elle n'ait pu actionner le siège éjectable. Lorsqu'elle avait repris ses esprits, elle avait tenté de s'extraire du cockpit, remarquant dans un état de semi-hébétude que son bras droit était resté sur la console de navigation. En fait elle aurait du mourir asphyxiée : sa combinaison avait été arrachée au niveau de l'épaule, mais le bref incendie qui avait éclaté dans le cockpit avait cautérisé la blessure et fait fondre les mailles synthétiques de la combinaison, obturant hermétiquement la déchirure. Machinalement, Marine avait sorti les compresses adhésives, ne réalisant pas qu'elles étaient inutiles puis s'était laissée glisser hors de la carcasse dans un état semi-comateux pour ramper aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, mue par son seul instinct de survie. Elle avait finalement perdu de nouveau connaissance au bout de deux kilomètres, et c'est là que la navette l'avait trouvé. 

Derek la regarda disparaître avec les autres blessés et monta à son tour dans la navette. Il était bouleversé, car ce n'était pas la jeune femme qu'il connaissait, c'était un cadavre en sursis. Que s'était-il donc passé sur la Mer de la Fécondité pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? Derek gravit la passerelle en titubant, l'image de Marine gravé dans son esprit. Elena l'aida à boucler sa ceinture et le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer, car il pleurait, et il ne s'en rendait pas compte. 

A une heure et demie précisément, seize heures et quarante-cinq minutes après ses prédécesseurs, la Huitième flotte quitta à son tour l'orbite lunaire au niveau de la Mare Foecunditatis. Les vaisseaux étaient équipés pour la circonstance d'immenses réservoirs pendulaires et de fusées auxiliaires destinées à leur conférer la puissance et l'autonomie suffisante pour rejoindre Island Iffish. Privés de leurs moyens offensifs, le personnel des bases fédérales ne put que contempler impuissants le cortège s'arracher de l'attraction lunaire dans une débauche de lumière. 

_Croiseur VINCENNES, 40è flottille fédérale, 8 janvier 0h48 GMT _

« Balises frontières de Side-4 droit devant, signala le timonier, gisement seize degrés bâbord, moins zéro-deux. 

_Merci, répondit le capitaine de corvette Warson Carlyle. Virez de bord sur bâbord soixante, assiette moins zéro-deux, maintenez la vitesse. 

_Pardonnez ma curiosité, mon capitaine, interrompit Diego Palinski pendant que s'effectuait le changement de direction, mais nous n'entrons pas dans Side-4 ? 

_Non, enseigne. Ordres de l'amiral Tianm. Je sais que nous irions plus vite en traversant la colonie, mais nos drones y ont repéré une flotte ennemie et elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir quitter les lieux dans l'immédiat. Nos forces sont numériquement supérieures, mais nous ne pourrions pas nous en tirer sans des pertes sévères ; nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre, sans compter que cela nous ferait perdre beaucoup de temps. L'amiral a jugé préférable de contourner Side-4 bien que cela nous rallonge. 

_Nous allons donc laisser le contrôle de la colonie aux rébélles ? 

_Oui. Je sais, ce n'est pas très réjouissant comme constatation, mais même si nous parvenions à neutraliser la flotte ennemie, je doute qu'il ne nous reste alors assez de forces pour pourchasser Island Iffish. Zeon le sait, c'est la raison pour laquelle ils ont laissé cette flotte derrière eux. » 

_42è flottille fédérale, Colombus 423, 8 janvier, 02h42 GMT _

Anaïs se réveilla en pleurant dans l'étroite cabine qu'elle partageait avec le sous-lieutenant Amandine Warwix. Cette dernière dormait paisiblement dans la couchette supérieure sans se douter du trouble qui agitait sa compagne de chambre. 

Pour la troisième fois en douze heures, elle revivait la destruction de son navire porteur et de son escadrille. Neuf minutes ! Pour elle, la bataille avait duré exactement neuf minutes. Et pourtant, ce laps de temps avait été amplement suffisant pour que les deux tiers de son escadrille soient décimés. Elle revoyait l'explosion qui avait pulvérisé le vaisseau, les minutes angoissantes et terrifiantes pendant lesquelles elle avait combattu contre un ennemi bénéficiant d'une supériorité technique écrasante. Elle revoyait ces monstrueux engins se ruer sur elle, brandissant leurs haches démesurées, la pourchassant de leurs faces hideuses, hurlant, mutilant et déchiquetant ses coéquipières, une par une, puis finalement se rassemblant pour fondre sur elle, telle une meute barbare et sanguinaire. 

C'était invariablement à ce moment qu'elle se réveillait, soit en hurlant, soit en pleurant. Parfois il lui arrivait même de faire ce cauchemar en état de veille, et elle se retrouvait en train de pleurer sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Mais les psychiatres de la flotte ne s'étaient guère émus de son cas, car ce n'était qu'un cas de traumatisme parmi des milliers d'autres. La plupart de ceux qui s'étaient trouvés en première ligne vivaient leur propre cauchemar dans leur propre petit enfer. Ceux qui pouvaient encore dormir la conscience tranquille étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas réalisé l'ampleur de leur défaite, ceux qui étaient restés en arrière à l'abri de leur navire ou encore ceux qui avaient tout raté de la bataille. 

Anaïs sécha ses larmes et s'épongea le front avec le dos de sa main, projetant à travers la cabine de petites bulles d'eau iodée. Consciente du fait qu'elle ne retrouverait pas le sommeil avant un bon moment, la jeune femme enfila un survêtement et sortit discrètement de la cabine. Ne sachant d'abord trop où aller, ses pas la guidèrent machinalement vers le réfectoire. La salle était totalement vide. En dehors de l'équipe de quart et des mécaniciens occupés à l'entretien des chasseurs, tout le monde dormait. Anaïs commanda au distributeur une pochette de café et se laissa choir sur la banquette près du hublot. 

Après le décollage précipité de Tarentius vingt-six heures auparavant, elle avait été tout d'abord transbordée sur le navire médical CURIE. Là on lui avait fait passer des tests et des examens afin de déterminer sa condition physique et mentale après quoi elle fut transférée sur le Colombus 481, rattaché au croiseur TRIESTE, où on l'avait affecté arbitrairement à la 7429è escadrille, anciennement composante de feu-la 7è escadre de chasse lunaire. De ce qu'elle avait pu savoir, seules trois de ses ex-coéquipières avaient survécu à la bataille. Le capitaine Tess Jirka, actuellement sur le Colombus 2371 de la 23è flottille, rattaché au KUNSAN, et le sous-lieutenant Jill Arnet, affectée au Colombus 492 de la 49è flottille ; le lieutenant Barbara Illford, grièvement blessée, avait été laissée sur Taruntius. On n'avait aucune nouvelle des autres, pas même un corps, un reste d'épave, rien ! 

Pourtant la bataille avait bien été menée. L'amiral Tianm avait su rapidement reprendre l'initiative mais le commandement lunaire n'avait pas suivi, cherchant à s'assurer le contrôle de la contre-attaque là où il aurait fallu coordonner son intervention. Et puis le moral non plus n'avait pas suivi. La destruction des bases lunaires avait plongé beaucoup d'entre eux dans un état de choc, une apathie morbide qui leur avait enlevé une partie de leur combativité. Sans doute la moitié d'entre eux avaient-ils commencé les combats avec à l'esprit l'idée qu'ils avaient déjà perdu d'avance. Peut-être même avait-ce été son propre cas ? Mais cela ne suffisait pas à expliquer leur débandade : la supériorité des Forces de Zeon avait été réelle. 

Zeon... Anaïs aurait voulu pouvoir haïr ce nom et le fouler aux pieds, mais elle en était incapable ; il aurait fallu qu'elle se force à haïr Marine pour cela. Marine et Jered.Souvent il lui arrivait de faire ce rêve dans lequel elle revivait ce fameux soir, devant son hôtel. Lorsque Jered l'avait embrassée, elle n'avait d'abord pas du tout réagi, elle était estomaquée ! Puis il lui avait jeté un regard intense qui l'avait ébranlée. Car pour la première fois il lui semblait pouvoir lire dans son regard, et il lui semblait avoir pu lire précisément ce qu'elle avait toujours espéré. On eut dit qu'un fil invisible avait relié leurs esprits pendant une seconde, mais au moment ou elle pensait qu'il allait enfin prononcer les mots qu'elle avait tant attendu, il s'était enfui comme un enfant timide. Oui, Jered était resté le même petit enfant timide que la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés. 

Ce jour là, Anaïs avait pleuré comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré de sa vie. Elle avait compris qu'elle avait perdu quatre années à attendre alors qu'elle aurait du savoir qu'il ne ferait jamais le premier pas. Jered avait toujours été comme ça avec les filles, distant et timide. Si à l'institut il avait réussi à servir de confident à plusieurs filles, c'était parce qu'il ne s'était jamais personnellement impliqué. Il mettait simplement ses sentiments de côté et offrait à ces filles une figure paternelle rassurante et désintéressée. Mais dès que l'une d'entre elles cherchait à aller plus loin, il battait précipitamment en retraite, comme un enfant apeuré. 

Marine avait du batailler ferme pour que Jered l'accepte. Son amie avait eu la force de lutter contre l'inertie du jeune garçon, le courage de le tirer de son cocon. Mais pas elle, elle n'avait pas su trouver le cran pour l'aborder. Marine avait alors pris les devants, le lui ravissant sous ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit ; Marine avait cru le garçon libre et avait donc jeté son dévolu sur lui. D'abord par jeu, semblait-il, puis par passion. Anaïs n'avait pas eu le cœur de le lui reprendre, Marine était sa meilleure amie. Lui dévoiler ses sentiments l'aurait très certainement blessée, alors elle n'avait rien dit. Elle simulait la joie et la compassion lorsque Marine lui confiait ses petits secrets, restant de marbre face aux avances des autres garçons, alors qu'en fait elle souffrait. 

Elle avait donc trouvé une alternative en faisant de Jered son confident, pour le sonder au début, car elle avait vraiment cru qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Puis Anaïs avait réalisé que Jered l'avait réellement oubliée, mais elle n'avait pas osé lui dire, de peur de lui rappeler une période pénible de son enfance qu'il avait sans doute préféré oublier. Finalement elle s'était résignée à son rôle, confiant à Jered ses angoisses, ses rêves et ses chagrins, jetant toutefois un masqué sur ses véritables sentiments. Elle s'était parfois montrée injuste, odieuse et même cruelle, le giflant, pleurant dans ses bras sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Et pendant plusieurs années, elle s'était contentée de cette complicité, désespérant de lui ouvrir son cœur à jamais ; car finalement, même cela elle en avait pas eu le courage. 

_Sydney - Australie, Terre, 8 janvier, 13h38 heure locale, 3h38 GMT _

L'après-midi promettait d'être particulièrement chaud et le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel comme une lanterne céleste. Les gratte-ciel resplendissaient dans leur blancheur immaculée, projetant leur ombre démesurée sur les minuscules silhouettes humaines en contrebas, dominant la ville et la baie. Quelque part haut dans le ciel, deux avions stratosphériques laissaient derrière eux de longues traînées cotonneuses. 

Dans son bureau perché au vingt-cinquième étage de l'immeuble administratif, le colonel Kristofer Macleyn se leva de son fauteuil et modifia la filtrage des vitres autoteintées. Quelques bateaux naviguaient paresseusement, leur traînée d'écume réduite à la taille de petites taches perdues dans l'étendue azurée de l'océan. Dédaignant les papiers qui s'entassaient sur son bureau, l'officier méditait sur la conversation qu'il avait eu avec un de ses amis à Jabrow. Bien loin de lui fournir des réponses, la conversation n'avait fait que soulever de nouvelles interrogations. 

« Koweyn à l'appareil, avait répondu son correspondant. 

_John, salua-t-il, comment allez vous ? 

_Kristofer, marmonna celui-ci en le reconnaissant. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel ? 

_Vous ne semblez pas enchanté de me voir ? 

_Excusez-moi, c'est la fatigue. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps ; la tension, vous voyez le genre ? 

_Oui, je comprends. John, j'aurai un service à vous demander. 

_Ah, Kristofer, vous abusez du fait que vous m'avez tiré une sacré épine du pied à l'Académie... Bon, allez-y, de quoi s'agit-il ? Je ne vous garantis pas une réponse. 

_Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé sur la Lune. Je veux dire, en dehors de ce que Packard ou la presse a pu déclarer. 

_Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Koweyn en fronçant les sourcils. La Lune est bien loin de votre juridiction. 

_Ma fille était sur Von Braun il y a encore deux jours, elle venait de se faire mobiliser. En tant que pilote de chasse. Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis; je n'ai pas pu joindre la Lune, même par les canaux militaires, et je ne trouve absolument rien sur les réseaux d'informations interarmes. Pourquoi ? Je sais que j'ai le cul confortablement assis sur mon siège, dans un bureau confortable sur Terre, bien loin de la ligne de front, mais je n'aime pas être tenu dans l'ignorance. J'ai donc pensé que vous sauriez quelque chose. » 

Koweyn soupira en s'adossant à son siège . A l'autre bout du monde, Kristofer remarqua l'expression gênée de son ami et s'apprêta à faire une remarque lorsque l'image fut coupée, remplacée par un message l'invitant à entrer son code de sécurité personnel. Surpris, il obtempéra machinalement, se doutant que Koweyn préférait sécuriser la ligne. Cinq secondes plus tard, le visage du colonel réapparaissait. 

« Normalement, je ne devrais même pas faire ça, commença-t-il sans préambule. Si Highman me surprend la main dans le sac, c'est le poteau d'exécution à coup sûr; pour nous deux. 

_Allons, vous exagérez, Highman n'est pas Satan que je sache. 

_Vous ne le connaissez pas. Il est très ambitieux, il a peu de scrupules et il complote quelque chose. Ça va germer un jour, et ce jour-là, je préférerais ne pas être sur son chemin. Pour en revenir à notre affaire, la situation est bien pire que ce nous avons pu révéler aux média. 

_Vous avez menti ? Et si quelqu'un découvre la supercherie ? 

_Aucun risque, Highman y veille. D'ailleurs, nous ne savons pas grand chose, les communications avec la Lune sont toutes interrompues depuis douze heures à part quelques flashs de temps en temps. En fait, quatre-vingts pour cent des communications radio cis-lunaires sont brouillées. 

_Les particules Minovsky, acquiesça Kristofer. 

_Pas seulement. Nous soupçonnons Zeon d'avoir piraté notre réseau de satellites et placé des brouilleurs en orbite. Nous sommes dans l'incapacité de joindre nos commandements spatiaux à l'exception de Luna 2. Parfois nous recevons des messages compressés envoyés à la va-vite, à la faveur d'une trouée, mais la plupart du temps nous n'avons rien. 

_D'accord, j'ai compris. La situation est grave, mais cela ne me dit pas ce qui s'est passé sur la Lune. 

_Nous avons organisé une riposte, l'Opération Atlas, avec la Quatrième et la Vingt-troisième, ainsi que les bases de Taruntius et Gutenberg. Nous avons pris la pâtée. La flotte combinée a perdu un tiers de ses effectifs et les deux bases ont perdu toute capacité offensive, le tout en une demi-heure ! » 

Kristofer dévisagea avec horreur son ami qui parlait maintenant d'une voix agitée par la nervosité et la peur. 

« Vous dites que votre fille est pilote ? Si elle a été mobilisée sur la Lune il y a deux jours, il y a de grandes chances qu'elle ait participé à l'opération. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire ce qui a pu lui arriver, ils n'ont pas fini de déblayer là-haut. Ils ont déjà les noms des portés disparus mais ils ont du mal à identifier les morts, certains ne sont même plus identifiables, quand il en reste encore quelque chose. 

_Je ne saurais donc pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, déduisit Macleyn, sauf si elle me contacte elle-même, c'est cela? 

_Non. L'amiral Tianm n'a autorisé aucune communication d'ordre privé pour qui que ce soit. Même si votre fille vivait, elle ne pourrait pas vous le faire savoir. 

_Mais pourquoi ne puis-je pas... 

_Kristofer, interrompit Koweyn, je n'ai pas fini. Un rapport nous est parvenu il y a trois heures. Il concerne les rapports d'interrogatoires pratiqués sur des prisonniers ennemis. Nous savons désormais sur quoi Island Iffish va tomber. C'est Jabrow qui est visée. Dans quelques heures nous allons tirer une flotte d'ici, mais nous avons déjà commencé l'évacuation. 

_Vous... Vous évacuez? 

_Officiellement, c'est à titre préventif. Mais malgré tout ce que raconte l'amiral Rockwell, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse gagner, pas cette fois-ci, et tant que nous n'aurons pas nos propres MS, nous ne pouvons pas espérer gagner… »


	19. chapitre 18

**CHAPITRE 18 **

_JABROW, Terre, 8 janvier, 1h50 heure locale, 5h50 GMT  _

Dressés sur les monstrueuses rampes de lancement, les mastodontes de métal exsudaient de leurs orifices des chapelets d'oxygène liquide, fumant par leurs naseaux comme des taureaux prêts pour la charge. Répartis sur trois niveaux successifs, les quatre cents vaisseaux étaient rigoureusement alignés sous les cinquante silos de lancement, véritables casemates de béton de deux mille cinq cents mètres carrés, soigneusement isolées les unes des autres et contenant chacun un croiseur Saramis, un cuirassé Magellan ou un transporteur Colombus. Superficie totale de l'aire de lancement : soixante-trois kilomètres carrés, étonnamment petit pour ce que c'était en réalité, jugea Konolly alors qu'une des caméras de surveillance effectuait un plan général. Mais le site de lancement de Jabrow pouvait tirer cinquante vaisseaux à la fois toutes les demi-heures, soit une flotte complète en trois heures. En l'occurrence, la cadencé de tir avait été réduite à vingt minutes, avec beaucoup d'efforts et de difficultés, ramenant ainsi le tir des deux flottes à deux heures et demie. Evidemment, lorsque les dernières flottilles seraient sur les rampes de lancement, les premières à avoir été tirées seraient déjà sur orbite, probablement même déjà arrimées aux satellites dépôts ; mais peu importait car les navires retrouveraient immanquablement leurs formations avant la bataillé. 

Un peu à l'écart de cette activité, l'autre partie de la base procédait à l'évacuation des lieux. D'interminables files de camions et de voitures privées s'étiraient le long des autoroutes, roulant au pas jusqu'à l'aéroport et le port maritime ou les forces de la police militaire faisaient le tri des passagers et des bagages. N'ayant là ni sièges, ni fauteuils, la cohue gémissante et gesticulante s'installait sur le sol en attendant qu'on vienne les chercher et leur indiquer une navette ou un avion dans lequel ils pourraient s'entasser comme dans un camion à bestiaux. 

Il y avait là des hordes de fonctionnaires scribouillards, des régiments de soldats, des bataillons de civils, traînant de lourdes valises, des sacs, des malles ou même parfois un simple attaché caisse. On ne leur avait pas permis d'emporter autre chose que des effets personnels et à l'extrême rigueur des objets de très grande valeur, mais rien de plus. A l'annonce de la nouvelle, la population de Jabrow avait réagit calmement, sinon avec apathie, car nulle part ailleurs qu'à Jabrow n'était-on plus confiant en l'armada fédérale. Les gens avaient donc accueilli la nouvelle de l'évacuation avec désinvolture, voyant là une mesure prudente mais temporaire, persuadés qu'ils seraient de retour dans leur demeure et dans leurs bureaux dans quelques jours. Ils semblaient ignorer que si la station tombait, les grottes souterraines de Jabrow n'y résisteraient jamais. 

Toutefois, un autre problème hantait les responsables de l'évacuation. On estimait qu'il faudrait en moyenne quatre jours pour évacuer la totalité des cinq cent mille habitants de la cité troglodyte, or ils n'avaient que deux jours devant eux, les experts estimant que la station devait tomber dans matinée du 10 janvier. En plus de ses immenses avions-cargos, l'armée avait donc réquisitionné et détourné tous les appareils civils et militaires sur Jabrow dans un rayon de douze mille kilomètres, ainsi que tout navire susceptible de naviguer sur l'Amazone. Il fallait procéder rapidement, en tassant le maximum de personnes dans chaque véhicule, il était donc hors de question de s'embarrasser avec des excédents de bagages personnels. Quelques familles avaient tout d'abord protesté, mais on leur avait patiemment expliqué en cas de refus d'obtempérer, ils ne seraient pas évacués du tout. C'est pourquoi tout le long des routes on trouvait des amoncellements de paquets, de cartons et de valises abandonnées. 

L'embarquement à bord des avions et des bateaux se faisait dans la nervosité, sans qu'il y ait de véritable hâte ou panique, mais il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer que les derniers à quitter Jabrow dans la soirée du neuf au dix seraient sans doute dans une disposition d'esprit fort différente si la flotte Fédérale échouait à stopper Island Iffish. En attendant, c'était un ballet incessant de véhicules, d'avions et de bateaux. Il y avait entre dix et vingt avions de toutes tailles qui décollaient toutes les heures, les uns atterrissant aux Canada, en Argentine, en Europe pour ceux qui avaient le plus grand rayon d'action ; ceux qui n'avaient pas assez d'autonomie stoppaient à Mexico, Rio de Janeiro, Caracas ou Bogota avant de répartir vers une autre destination. Les bateaux quittaient l'embouchure de l'Amazone avant de s'égailler dans l'Atlantique sud. 

Jabrow se vidait de sa population, mais elle n'était pas la seule. Lorsque les média avaient annoncé à grands renforts de tambours et de trompetés que Jabrow était la cible définitive, le reste du monde avait poussé un grand soupir de soulagement ; sauf l'Amérique du sud. Les pays limitrophes de la forêt amazonienne avaient immédiatement pris des mesures pour tenter d'évacuer de façon ordonnée l'intégralité de la population. Il n'avait pas fallu bien longtemps avant qu'on réalise l'impossibilité de la chose. L'évacuation avait donc commencé dans le désordre le plus total, on parlait même d'émeutes et de tueries. Le Brésil, la Guyane, le Surinam, le Venezuela, la Bolivie, l'Equateur, la Colombie et le Pérou étaient plongés dans la panique ; il était même question d'évacuer la totalité des îles antillaises. Des millions de gens fuyaient le continent, s'échappant par avion, par bateau et même par Boat People pour les plus démunis. Curieusement, personne ne parlait des tribus indigènes vivant au milieu de la forêt, coupés du monde extérieur et ignorants de la menace qui pesait sur eux. 

Dans le centre opérationnel, l'amiral Kessling posa sa tasse de café au lait et fixa un œil désemparé vers le compte à rebours affiché sur l'écran principal. Dans dix minutes, les cinquante premiers vaisseaux s'arracheraient du sol avec lourdeur, luttant péniblement contre l'attraction gravitationnelle pour gagner leur affranchissement. Malgré tous les efforts déployés par les équipes techniques, seules trois flottes avaient pu être préparées à temps pour le lancement. Les autres n'avaient pu l'être, faute de personnel naviguant ou de problèmes logistiques ; mais l'ensemble du personnel technique de Jabrow n'avait négligé aucun effort pour optimiser le potentiel offensif et défensif des vaisseaux qui s'élanceraient vers l'espace. Les hommes avaient été préparés autant que les maigres informations le leur permettaient, les croiseurs armés autant qu'ils avaient pu l'être ; le gouvernement avait même autorisé à contrecœur l'utilisation généralisée des têtes nucléaires. 

Malgré cela, un doute subsistait toujours dans l'esprit de chacun. Kasaren, assis sur son fauteuil de commandement sur la passerelle du WIEN, songea que s'il avait été donné aux hommes la faculté de lire dans l'avenir, ils n'auraient pas eu à s'aventurer sur les chemins de l'inconnu avec tant d'appréhension. Mais les dieux n'avaient pas voulu que l'homme bénéficie de cette connaissance sacrée, laissant à ses mains le soin de régir sa propre destinée. Peut-être cela valait-il mieux après tout. S'ils avaient eu connaissance de leur futur, peut-être auraient-ils perdu confiance en leur foi en un avenir meilleur. Tous les lendemains, après tout, ne chantaient pas ; mais Rockwell ne semblait guère s'en rendre compte. En cet instant précis, assis sur la passerelle du LONDON, le commandant en chef de la Deuxième flotte supervisait le tir de sa flotte depuis la base d'Edwards, en Californie. La Cinquième flotte de Kasaren et la Dix-septième flotte de l'amiral Warren Nakamoto, tirées depuis Jabrow, devaient le suivre à quelques minutes d'intervalle. 

Les préparatifs de départ duraient maintenant depuis trois jours et étaient entrés dans leur phase finale la veille. D'abord alignés en position horizontale afin de faciliter le chargement, les navires avaient été ensuite placés en position verticale après que les équipages aient achevé l'embarquement. Le compte à rebours affichait maintenant moins cinq minutes. A la surface, la jungle trembla et le sol sembla s'affaisser sous son propre poids. En fait, il en était rien. De gigantesques portails chargés de végétation basculèrent vers le bas puis disparurent dans les entrailles de la Terre tandis que les portes des silos de lancement se retiraient, dévoilant chacun la proue fièrement dressée d'un bâtiment fédéral. Dans les silos eux-mêmes, d'immenses panneaux déflecteurs isolèrent chacun des silos, enfermant les monstres fumants dans des puits abyssaux. Les chiffres continuaient leur folle course, étirant chaque minute en une éternité oppressante et lourdé d'incertitude. 

Dans chacun des cinquante premiers vaisseaux, les équipages vérifiaient une dernière fois leurs combinaisons spatiales et achevèrent de se sangler avant de rabaisser la visière de leurs casques. Lorsque les chiffres se changèrent tous en zéro, un bruit effroyable secoua la jungle amazonienne. Les animaux, réveillés par la brusque détonation, détalèrent dans toutes les directions, affolés. Un vacarme assourdissant empli l'air chargé d'humidité, se changeant progressivement en un grondement sourd qui gagnait en intensité. Les silos de lancement se remplirent d'inquiétantes volutes de fumée blanchâtre qui montaient dans la nuit pour déborder à la surface, formant au sol un épais tapis nuageux. 

Puis, un à un, les croiseurs s'élevèrent lentement, pourfendant l'épaisseur immaculée, crachant de leurs tuyères de redoutables langues de feu et défiant les lois de la gravité avec une crâne présomptueuse. Les flammes léchèrent les parois métalliques avant de se lancer à l'assaut de la végétation environnante, mais les déflecteurs les repoussèrent avec fougue, contenant le déchaînement incandescent dans les limites qui leur avaient été désignées. Le WIEN fut le premier à sortir, suivit à sa droite par le ORAN, puis par les huit autres navires formant la première ligne. A trente secondes d'intervalle, les dix navires de la deuxième ligne s'élevèrent à leur tour, puis les trois suivantes. 

Comme à regret, ou peut-être avec une joie contenue, les cinquante croiseurs s'arrachèrent de l'emprise gravitationnelle et s'élevèrent dans le ciel à une vitesse toujours plus vertigineuse, propulsés par leurs fusées et dressant derrière eux de monumentales colonnes de fumée blanche. 

Écrasé par la formidable accélération, Kasaren serra les dents mais maintint ses yeux grand ouverts. Solidement sanglé dans son siège, le commandant de la Cinquième flotte jeta un regard sur la passerelle. L'officier de pont énonçait d'une voix monocorde les chiffres de l'altimètre et du tachymètre sans laisser transparaître sa nervosité ; le commandant Sandra Pardek restait immobile, le regard fixé devant elle avec concentration tandis que son second, le capitaine de corvette Assan Birdman observait la progression de leur ascension sur son minuteur. L'officier des communications, l'enseigne Victoria Zaniel, restait en liaison permanente avec les autres vaisseaux tandis que les autres opérateurs surveillaient leurs écrans avec attention, guettant la moindre irrégularité, le moindre incident dans les entrailles du vaisseau. 

Curieusement, bien loin de partager l'anxiété qui saisissait leurs officiers supérieurs, les officiers subalternes et les hommes du rang arboraient une confiance absolue et une détermination farouche. Le Haut-commandement n'avait pas jugé utile de les mettre au courant de la précarité de leur avantage, mais les hommes gardaient foi en leur puissante armada, parfaitement conscients de l'importance de leur mission et des implications d'un éventuel échec. Pendant ces cinq derniers jours, ils avaient du se faire à l'idée après tout, le soulèvement de Side-3 dépassait le cadre banal d'une simple insurrection de clocher, et que l'armée de Zeon était plus qu'un simple ramassis de «rebelles» surexcités. Les informations qui parvenaient à Jabrow étaient toujours aussi fragmentaires et décousues, mais le peu qu'ils étaient parvenus à rassembler leur avait prouvé que la flotte ennemie était bien un redoutable adversaire, entraîné et parfaitement organisé. Le mépris s'était alors changé en rage avant de faire place au professionnalisme et tous s'étaient préparés à l'imminence de la bataillé. Mais la plupart d'entre eux n'avait jamais combattu : peut-être même qu'en fait, aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais combattu ; en tous cas, jamais à cette échelle. 

_Croiseur MIDGARD, 6è flotte de Zeon, 8 janvier 6h30 GMT _

Le réveil se mit à sonner doucement, déclenchant immédiatement les centres nerveux préparés par l'hypnopédie. Jered s'éveilla instantanément et ouvrit les yeux, frais et dispos, puis retira son casque hypnopédique. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de savoir qu'on lui bourrait le crâne pendant son sommeil, inculquant à son corps des instructions dont il n'aurait conscience qu'au moment précis où il en aurait besoin. Il n'aimait pas ça parce qu'il ne pouvait jamais savoir à l'avance ce qu'on lui avait inculqué précisément. Il lui arrivait parfois de ne pas se souvenir avec exactitude de ce qu'il avait pu faire la veille, plus souvent de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir, mais les regards que leur jetaient les marins de la Flotte étaient parfois éloquents. 

Peut-être valait-il mieux que les pilotes ignorassent ce qu'ils commettaient comme horreurs, mais il fallait bien admettre que les séances d'hypnose n'étaient pas totalement inutiles. Il arrivait souvent que les pilotes soient sauvés par les réflexes conditionnés sous hypnopédie, leur corps réagissant avant même qu'ils en aient conscience, les faisant agir plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient pu dans un état de veille normal. Mais peut-être était-ce là leur meilleure chance de survie face à un ennemi supérieur en nombre ? 

Les Forces Fédérales possédaient une infrastructure plus ancienne, des traditions héritées de milliers d'armées ayant combattu tout au long de la longue historié humaine ; et par-dessus tout, ils avaient une supériorité numérique écrasante. Mais il y avait un élément qui jouait en leur défaveur : leur inexpérience de la guerre spatiale. A l'inverse, l'armée du Duché de Zeon avait une histoire toute récente, cherchant encore ses marques et ses repères, certes, jonglant également avec la gestion tâtonnante d'une nouvelle arme qui imposait des règles qu'il lui restait à inventer. Mais Zeon avait pris le temps de se préparer. Là où le nombre et la force lui faisaient défaut, Zeon tentait de combler l'inégalité avec une stratégie et des moyens techniques supérieurs, peut-être les seuls facteurs garantissant la victoire. 

Pourtant, l'Histoire enseignait que parfois les victoires militaires n'étaient pas nécessairement déterminées par les effectifs mis en jeu, par l'entraînement des hommes ou par la préparation de la bataille. Il y avait toujours un facteur imprévu, le hasard, qui pouvait faire capricieusement pencher la balance en faveur de l'un ou l'autre des deux camps, et bien que la mécanisation de la guerre ait transformé l'art guerrier au point de le rendre dépendant du matériel et de la préparation, Jered ne doutait pas que ce facteur apparemment insignifiant était parvenu à maintenir son petit grain dans le jeu à travers les siècles. 

Après tout, il était impossible de prédire à l'avance l'issue d'une guerre, il y avait toujours des imprévus. même les plus brillants stratèges ne pouvaient prédire l'issue d'un conflit. Après tout, la guerre n'était rien de moins que l'une des manifestations d'un concept éternel, celui de la mort. Et la mort, de même que la vie, n'était pas un concept figé assujetti à quelque destinée illusoire, il se manifestait sous diverses formes ; on ne pouvait ni la prédire, ni la rationaliser. Pourquoi s'évertuer alors à vouloir la considérer comme quelque chose soumise à une inéluctabilité prédéterminée ? 

Un homme pouvait changer sa vie en agissant sur les événements directement liés à son existence, transformant ainsi son avenir qu'il pouvait modifier selon sa détermination et sa volonté, alors pourquoi n'en serait-il pas ainsi de la mort ? La mort était imprévisible, elle frappait sans discrimination et sans avertissement, mais l'homme pouvait essayer de la domestiquer, de la dompter afin d'accorder la mort à qui il voulait et quand il voulait. La guerre était peut-être l'expression de cette volonté et par conséquent, échappait à toute rationalisation, ballottée par les incertitudes humaines. Mais contrairement à la vie, il n'y avait aucune noblesse dans le fait d'ôter la vie à autrui, Jered le savait. La guerre, par essence, était une abomination contre nature qui ordonnait et légalisait la destruction de la vie sous des prétextes d'ordre purement matériels, idéologiques, politiques ou économiques ; l'éthique n'avait aucune place. Toutefois, il se pouvait aussi que ces motifs étaient eux-mêmes des prétextes destinés à masquer la soif de violence des hommes qui n'étaient pas réputés pour faire grand cas de l'éthique. La guerre serait donc alors une sorte d'exutoire cruel mais nécessaire qui permettrait à la race humaine de se défouler à intervalles réguliers en expiant le spectre de l'auto-extermination totale au moyen de l'extermination d'une proportion limitée de sa population ! Cette constatation révoltante menait toutefois à une autre beaucoup plus effrayante : où l'homme trouverait-il la sagesse qui saurait modérer sa soif de violence et retenir son bras au moment ultime, l'empêchant de commettre l'irréparable qui, dans un élan incontrôlable, le mènerait à l'annihilation totale de la race humaine ? 

Jered écarta ces idées morbides de son esprit et entreprit de s'habiller, entreprise toujours aussi difficile et dépourvue de dignité tant que les chaussures magnétiques ne vous maintenaient pas au sol. Il voulut demander à Ken de lui passer ses bottes, puis il se rappela que le jeune sous-lieutenant n'était pas revenu lui non plus. A sa place, il y avait une jeune femme qu'il connaissait à peine, l'aspirant Yurika Zwrken. Il aurait pu éprouver de la peine pour la perte de son ailier, mais son absence de réaction à la disparition de Marine lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. A quoi bon pleurer sur son ailier si même la disparition de son ex-petite amie ne vous faisait rien ? 

En remplacement des pilotes perdus, on en avait fait transférer deux de réserve du PW-623, les aspirants Zarken et Lise Haxeel, qu'on avait affecté respectivement à Jered et au sous-lieutenant Karlanz Guedry, l'ex-coéquipier de Marine. Jered se souvenait vaguement qu'après la messe funéraire dédiée aux disparus, on avait procédé à une rapide présentation des nouvelles avant de les mettre dans le bain ; le reste se perdait dans les brumés de l'oubli. 

Dans la couchette du bas, la jeune femme ébouriffa ses cheveux courts et noirs avant de s'étirer comme un chat en étouffant un bâillement. Apercevant Jered, elle se mit au garde à vous. 

«Bonjour mon lieutenant, salua-t-elle de sa voix claire. » 

_Bonjour, mais laisse tomber le protocole quand on est entre nous, c'est agaçant dès le réveil. Appelle-moi Jered, poursuivit-il sur un ton qui se voulu sympathique. Les seuls qu'on doit saluer en permanence sont le capitaine Krugger et le lieutenant Kurtzel. » 

La jeune femme acquiesça en silence et entreprit d'enfiler son pantalon de survêtement. 

«Ne te fatigue pas, poursuivit-il, vas-y en petite tenue, personne ne s'en formalisera. cette section du vaisseau nous est réservée et à part nous huit, l'équipage y vient rarement. » 

Yurika sembla hésiter un instant. 

«Tu n'as jamais servi dans une unité mixte ? 

_Non... Les quartiers des femmes sont à part sur le PW-623. 

_Faudra t'y faire, car ici, même les douches sont mixtes. » 

La jeune femme rougit légèrement, ce qui amusa Jered, mais elle se reprit bien vite avant de se diriger en catimini vers les douches. Jered prit sa serviette de bain et un uniforme propre avant de la suivre. 

Une surprise les attendait à leur arrivée : le lieutenant Kurtzel sortant de la même cabine de douche que l'aspirant Lise Haxxel. Yurika ouvrit des yeux ronds avant que son visage devienne écarlate ; Jered se mit au garde-à-vous, malgré les consignes de son supérieur, mais se garda bien d'émettre un commentaire voire même d'esquisser un sourire. Le lieutenant sortit dignement, une serviette autour des reins et le bras droit négligemment passé autour de la taille de sa compagne. Les deux pilotes se quittèrent sur le seuil de la salle de douche et se changèrent chacun de leur côté sans échanger le moindre mot. 

«Ne t'inquiète pas, glissa Jered à l'oreille de sa coéquipière une fois que les deux pilotes eurent quitté les vestiaires, le lieutenant est un sacré Dom Juan, mais il ne fera jamais valoir son grade pour te forcer si tu repousses ses avances. 

_Et toi ? demanda la jeune femme, suspicieuse. 

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, et puis ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de mélanger sexe et travail. 

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire, dit-elle évasivement. 

_Tu ne devrais pas croire tous les ragots qu'on colporte, fit-il d'un ton irrité. J'ai connu l'aspirant Jensen il y a des années, pendant mes études. Ca n'a rien à voir. 

_Ah ! Et... Est-ce qu'il arrivé qu'une femme officier couche avec... enfin, tu sais qui. 

_Avec un de ses hommes ? acheva Jered en éclatant de rire. Evidemment ! Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que cela ne marche que dans un sens. Dis-moi, tu ne sortirais pas de Barett par hasard ? 

_Oui, pourquoi ? ça se voit tant que ça ? 

_Un peu, oui. Barett est la seule académie d'officiers qui n'est pas mixte. Tu n'as jamais du connaître le harcèlement sexuel, là-bas, non ? 

_Non, répondit-elle en rougissant. Enfin, pas personnellement. 

_Mais on a du vous apprendre comment mater ces hormones sur pattes que sont les hommes, non ? 

_Nous n'avons pas le droit de le dire. 

_Allons, c'est un secret de polichinelle ; c'est même un sujet de plaisanterie entre hommes. D'ailleurs, les seuls qui ne rient pas sont justement ceux qui en savent quelque chose et qui en ont gardé un souvenir douloureux. 

_Tu es sérieux ? 

_Non. » dit-il en entrant dans la cabine de douche. 

_Croiseur JDANOV, 84è flottille de Zeon, 8 janvier, 7h07 GMT _

Deux mois. C'était le temps que devrait passer le PERSEUS en cale sèche sur Granada. Privée de navire d'attaché, Reika Masarick avait du faire des pieds et des mains pour ne pas rester en plan. Par chance, le JDANOV avait perdu un tiers de son groupe aérien au cours de la première phase ; elle n'avait donc pas eu trop de mal à faire transférer ce qui restait de son escadrille. Mais il lui manquait tout de même trois pilotes pour compléter son escadrille. Reika savait que la Huitième flotte avait récupéré au-dessus de Mare Foecunditatis plusieurs pilotes rescapés qui ne pouvaient pas être rapatriés sur Granada, faute de temps. Elle étudiait donc avec circonspection la liste des pilotes disponibles, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. 

En fait, son esprit vagabondait, revenant sans cesse aux blessés qu'elle avait entr'aperçu dans l'infirmerie du vaisseau. La notion de blessure pouvait paraître étrange dans le milieu spatial. Dès son plus jeune âge, on lui avait appris que dans l'espace, on ne pouvait pas être blessé. Car toute blessure corporelle ne pouvait être accompagnée que d'une rupture de l'intégrité de sa combinaison spatiale, et par conséquent, la mort par asphyxie. Tous les Spacenoïds savaient cela, c'est la raison pour laquelle aucun d'entre eux ne sortait jamais en milieu spatial sans son kit de secours, consistant principalement en des bandelettes adhésives destinées à colmater les déchirures de la combinaison oules fêlures accidentelles du casque. Mais ces bandelettes avaient des limites : en cas de dégâts trop importants ou irréparables, la mort était inéluctable. Aussi la notion de blessure dans l'espace pouvait-elle paraître insolite, voire impossible. 

Pourtant il y en avait sur ce vaisseau même, une vingtaine entassée dans l'infirmerie. Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment avaient-ils fait pour survivre ? Mais plus que ces interrogations, elle gardait sans cesse à l'esprit l'image de l'un d'entre eux qui l'avait particulièrement marquée. C'était une jeune femme très belle, la vingtaine, mais dont le visage restait figé dans une léthargie dont elle ne semblait pas vouloir sortir. Son regard vide fixait un point indéterminé au plafond et sa respiration lente trahissant l'automatisme de ses fonctions vitales mais ne témoignant d'aucune activité consciente. Elle avait perdu un bras. Si jeune, si belle et pourtant déjà si proche de la mort. 

Reika avait été choquée par cette vision, Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle lui renvoyait une projection de son propre avenir ? Elle ne voulait pas songer à sa réaction si elle subissait le même sort, elle se donnerait sans doute la mort… 

Comment avait-elle pu croire pendant si longtemps que rien n'allait changer ? Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle avait volontairement maintenu cette illusion pour ne pas perturber ses habitudes, qu'elle se l'était imposée pour maintenir son attitude confiante et sûre de chef d'escadrille. C'était la guerre, et alors ? Etait-ce une raison pour stresser et paniquer ses filles ? Non, car rien ne pouvait faire plus peur aux hommes qu'un chef qui perdait les pédales au feu. Mais la réalité était revenue au galop, apportant son cortège de dures vérités. La guerre s'était révélée terriblement différente de la routine. A présent, le spectre de la mort dansait devant ses yeux à chaque fois qu'elle se regardait dans un miroir, ricanant de son sourire sardonique. 

_8è flotte fédérale, vaisseau amiral, 8 janvier, 7h45 GMT _

La contre-amirale Barbara Delgado ne s'y ferait jamais. Elle avait déjà assisté au tir d'une flotte spatiale, et même participé à quelques-unes, mais le spectacle de centaines de vaisseaux émergeant des hautes couches de l'atmosphère était toujours chose impressionnante. En l'occurrence, c'étaient plusieurs centaines de vaisseaux qu'elle avait vu se ruer à l'encontre de sa formation, les effectifs de trois flottes ! En raison des pressions exercées par les grands groupes écologistes, jamais le gouvernement ni le Haut-commandement n'avaient autorisé le tir d'autant de navires jusqu'à présent. C'était donc une grande première, à mettre sur le compte de la guerre, ironiquement. 

« Message prioritaire en provenance du LONDON, annonça l'officier des communications. Message confidentiel de l'amiral Rockwell. 

_Je le prends dans mon bureau. » 

Delgado se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers son bureau situé trois cloisons derrière la passerelle. Après avoir introduit son code d'identification et rempli les formalités, elle fut enfin mise en liaison avec le commandant de la Deuxième flotte. 

« Bonjour amirale, salua ce dernier. Comment allez-vous ? 

_Bien, amiral, je vous remercie. Je suppose que vous ne m'appelez pas pour me complimenter sur mon teint de jeune fille, alors venons-en au fait. Qu'a dit Kessling ? Il a refusé de me donner des informations détaillées. Que se passe-t-il exactement ? 

_Les transmissions satellites ne sont pas sûres, nous avons eu la confirmation que les rebelles piratent notre réseau et écoutent nos communications. Vous savez qu'ils déplacent en ce moment une station coloniale ? 

_Oui, je le sais. Certains de mes navires ont récupéré les débris de la Onzième flotte. 

_Nous avons pour mission de déstabiliser la trajectoire de ladite station avant qu'elle ne franchisse la barre des cent mille kilométres. Passé cette limite, nous n'aurons plus aucune marge pour la faire dévier ; par ailleurs il deviendra alors dangereux de tenter toute action susceptible de la fragmenter dans l'atmosphère. Le Premier ministre nous a donné le feu vert pour l'utilisation sans limites de l'arme nucléaire. J'assumerai le commandement de cette attaque. Où en sont les préparatifs de votre flotte ? 

_Elle est prête depuis plus de deux heures, amiral. 

_Bien. Parfait. Si nos estimations sont correctes, dans un peu plus de deux heures nous aurons achevé le ravitaillement complet du convoi. En attendant, vous déploierez vos unités sur le périmètre extérieur pour couvrir nos flottes; Kasaren viendra vous relever sur votre flanc droit au moment du départ, vous rassemblerez alors vos navires vers l'avant. A dix heures zéro zéro, toutes les unités se mettront en mouvement vers la flotte ennemie. A partir de là, aucune communication radio ne sera autorisée. Signaux uniquement sur visuel direct mais pas de fusées. Nous essaierons d'approcher le plus près possible de l'ennemi sans nous faire repérer avant d'ouvrir le feu. Un messager est actuellement en train d'aborder votre vaisseau pour vous remettre les instructions de Jabrow et le plan de bataille. Des questions ? 

_Suis-je la dernière à être au courant ? 

_Oui et non. Les amiraux Nakamoto et Kasaren étaient sur Terre et ont eu droit à la primeur de la nouvelle, mais Tianm et Lazlo restent injoignables. Nous espérons qu'ils procéderont selon le plan originel et qu'ils feront preuve de logique et de bon sens. 

_L'attaque ne sera donc pas entièrement coordonnée, alors ? 

_Vous savez bien que c'est impossible. Sans la radio, nous aurons du mal à faire passer les ordres, et l'ennemi intercepterait nos transmissions par laser ou par héliographe. 

_Initiative personnelle, donc ? 

_Jabrow n'encourage pas ce type de pratique et moi non plus. Mais étant donné les circonstances, poursuivit-il en faisant la grimace, je pense que nous n'aurons pas le choix. Oui, initiative personnelle recommandée. Autres questions ? 

_Non. Pas pour le moment. 

_Bien. Alors je vous souhaite bonne chance. Rockwell, terminé. » 

L'écran s'éteignit, laissant le commandant de la Huitième flotte dans l'expectative. Rockwell avait le don de tout simplifier, comme s'il était persuadé que tout se passerait bien et que tout se déroulerait selon ses désirs, comme une mécanique bien réglée; Il semblait ignorer que la réalité pouvait se révéler remarquablement différente de ce qui était écrit sur le papier. Les Forces Fédérales n'avaient en fait qu'une très faible expérience de la guerre spatiale ; les forces spatiales n'ayant été créées que tardivement, vu l'absence totale de risque d'invasion «extra-terrestre» et uniquement afin de maintenir une force de police dissuasive dans l'espace cis-lunaire. 

La seule expérience dont les Forces Fédérales bénéficiaient relevait des exercices de simulations générales qu'ils conduisaient deux fois par an, ce qui était loin de leur fournir toute l'expérience requise, expérience dont bénéficiait apparemment l'ennemi. En effet, comment être certain d'avoir exploré toutes les possibilités ? Des quelques rapports de combats qu'elle avait reçu, Delgado ne pouvait que conclure que les stratèges de Side-3 avaient du faire preuve de plus d'imagination que leurs propres stratèges. La contre-attaque de la Onzième flotte et l'Opération Atlas avaient échoué, prouvant la supériorité apparente des Forces de Zeon. Les Forces Fédérales se devaient d'adapter leur tactique en fonction des nouvelles règles imposées par l'ennemi, et compter sur sa supériorité numérique pour lui offrir le répit nécessaire afin que cette adaptation fasse le tour des états-majors. C'était une bonne chose que Rockwell ait consenti à autoriser les initiatives personnelles, les hommes apprécieraient certainement cette liberté d'action au cœur de la bataillé. 

_6è flotte de Zeon, vaisseau amiral, 8 janvier, 8h30 GMT _

Les amiraux et états-majors des six flottes étaient de nouveau en réunion. Chacun des participants portait un casque virtuel, leur donnant l'illusion qu'ils partageaient la même pièce, en l'occurrence la grande salle d'état-major de Granada. En raison de la proximité de l'ennemi, on avait estimé que les risques étaient devenus trop grands maintenant pour que les officiers généraux se déplacent entre les navires pour se rassembler tous au même endroit. La pièce virtuelle était spacieuse, fonctionnelle, mais chichement éclairée. Au centre trônait une table aux dimensions imposantes, équipée de ses non moins imposants projecteurs tridimensionnels, claviers numériques et alphanumériques. Les sièges en cuir offraient l'illusion d'un grand confort, l'épais tapis une impression de luxe. 

Les différents participants apparurent dans la pièce à peu près au même instant ; ce furent d'abord de pâles silhouettes aux contours vagues qui gagnèrent progressivement en luminosité puis en consistance avant de prendre leur forme définitive. Mark Powland apparut en troisième, un peu après l'amiral Reymond, accompagné de son chef d'état-major, le capitaine de vaisseau Valentina Kasarin. 

« Mesdames, messieurs, commença Kurtzel Guidan lorsque tous furent arrivés, l'objet de cette réunion est le rappel et la remise à jour des données tactiques en vue de la phase finale de l'Opération British. Les rapports de nos services de renseignements nous donnent à présent une estimation chiffrée des effectifs que les Forces Fédérales sont prêts à nous opposer, et ce dans un délai n'excédant pas une vingtaine heures. » 

Le projecteur 3D s'illumina, affichant les positions approximatives des différents protagonistes sur un globe holographique. Une série de chiffres accompagnait chacune des formations représentées, il s'agissait d'une estimation des effectifs, classés par catégories de vaisseaux. Kasarin eu un léger hoquet de surprise. Les effectifs présentés par l'adversaire excédaient les leurs d'environ deux tiers, mais ni Powland, ni aucun des amiraux ne manifestèrent leurs sentiments. Il était connu que le rapport de force entre Zeon et la Fédération se montait en fait à un contre cinq ; une chance que cette fois-ci, le rapport ne se montât qu'à un contre trois ! 

«Durant les dernières quarante-huit heures, les Forces Fédérales ont conduit un total de vingt-sept attaques contre l'escorte ou la station, poursuivit Guidan en illustrant ses propos. Douze menées par les vaisseaux à notre poursuite, quinze menées depuis la Terre. Dans tous les cas, les Fédéraux se sont cantonnés à des attaques longue portée, évitant à chaque fois tout contact direct avec nos unités. 

_Y a-t-il eu des répercussions sur la station, capitaine ? » 

Aurillac haussa un sourcil, notant au passage que Falken n'avait pas évoqué la question de leurs pertes. Bien sûr, il devait savoir quels vaisseaux avaient été perdus, les chiffres étaient accessibles à tous, à condition d'avoir les accréditation nécessaires. Depuis le début des opérations, un total de cent sept vaisseaux de tous types avaient été détruits ou mis dans l'incapacité de poursuivre la mission ; cent cinquante-deux chasseurs et cent quatre-vingt-quatre MS, près de quatorze mille morts ou portés disparus. 

« Oui, amiral, répliqua Guidan. Un total de vingt-neuf missiles ont atteint la station en des points divers, ce chiffre inclut les missiles de l'attaque du 6 janvier. Sur ce total, nous avons répertorié vingt et un missiles anti-navires ; cinq missiles de croisière interplanétaires et trois missiles balistiques interplanétaires. Parmi ces projectiles, seuls quatre d'entre eux possédaient des têtes nucléaires. Les dégâts sont les suivants. » 

La projection se modifia et l'image prit un lent sens giratoire afin que tous puissent observer la station en gros plan et sous tous les angles. Les trajectoires des différents missiles apparurent les unes après les autres, frappant la station en des endroits variés. Miroir-Un fut touché en premier, arraché à mi-longueur, puis ce fut le tour de Plaine-deux, à une douzaine kilomètres en aval de la brèche ouverte cinq jours avant par le commando Cyclope. Quatre missiles se fichèrent dans Mer-trois, six autres dans Plaine-Un. Powland perdit un peu le compte, l'ordinateur de bord accélérant la vitesse de défilement pour abréger la séquence, ne laissant que les impacts subsister sur la représentation d'Island Iffish. Guidan poursuivit son exposé en analysant les conséquences. 

« Ces impacts répétés ont produit au total douze altérations de trajectoire, nous obligeant à chaque fois à effectuer des corrections en conséquence. La plupart des dégâts matériels sont assez minimes, les missiles anti-navires n'ayant eu que très peu d'effets et la taille des ouvertures n'excédant pas les vingt ou trente mètres de diamètre. Les dommages les plus importants ont été causés par les missiles de croisière et les missiles interplanétaires. Destruction à 65% du spatioport de poupe, sectionnement de Miroir-un et deux, brèches sur Mers-Un et trois, Plaines-deux et trois, figurées ici, ici et là. Les conséquences sur l'intégrité structurelle de la station sont pour l'instant négligeables, mais nous ne sommes pas loin du seuil de résistance ; de nouveaux impacts pourraient fragiliser le cylindre. L'amiral Aurillac préconise pour l'attaque à venir une protection beaucoup plus serrée de la station. Le nombre de leurres devra être triplé et la distance de sécurité de certains vaisseaux sera réduite au strict minimum, mais nous demanderons aux équipages de conserver une marge acceptable en cas de dégagement. Les unités sur le périmètre extérieur devront se déployer sur un plus large volume et offrir une interception avancée au double de la distance actuelle. » 

La nouvelle disposition s'afficha sur le globe holographique, éclipsant le cylindre d'Island Iffish. Powland se retrouvait à l'arrière et Falken restait à l'avant. Rittenheim protégerait le flanc droit, Garahau le gauche, Aurillac le flanc supérieur et Reymond le flanc inférieur. 

« La disposition a peu changé, poursuivit l'amiral en chef en prenant la parole, mais les places ont été interverties pour assurer la permutation des équipages. A l'heure qu'il est, la Huitième flotte devrait avoir quitté Granada, mais les communications restant bloquées, nous n'avons reçu aucune confirmation pour le moment. Nous ignorons encore quelle sera la tactique exacte de l'adversaire, mais s'ils cherchent à détruire Island Iffish, ils devront le faire en attaquant ses flancs, car c'est là le point le plus faible de sa structure. Nous pensons toutefois que la meilleure tactique, et la plus économique, reste le détournement de la station par des explosions atomiques. Les Forces Fédérales ont déjà fait plusieurs tentatives en ce sens et vont les multiplier dans les heures à venir. J'insiste sur le fait que nous sommes désormais dans la phase finale de l'Opération British. Je vais vous faire l'impression de me répéter, mais à ce stade, l'Armada Fédérale ne doit plus constituer un obstacle. Nous devons anticiper ses actions et les contrecarrer avant même qu'elles ne prennent la forme d'une menace tangible pour le déroulement de l'opération. Je sais que les hommes et les femmes ont tous les nerfs à vif, qu'ils sont épuisés et qu'ils espèrent que tout ceci se terminera très bientôt. Mais ce que je leur demandé, c'est d'accomplir un dernier petit effort et de maintenir le moral et la cohésion de notre flotte. » 

_Croiseur TRIESTE, 48è flottille fédérale, 8 janvier, 9h13 GMT  _

Le vaisseau naviguait de nouveau par ses propres moyens, mais en fait, tout n'avait pu être réparé faute de temps. Les principales brèches avaient été colmatées à la hâte, la mécanique avait été rapiécé tant bien que mal. La quelque vingtaine d'heures que le TRIESTE avait passé dans le FULTON n'avait servi en fait qu'à restaurer les systèmes de survie et de navigation ainsi que les principaux moyens offensifs dans la mesure du possible. Quant aux moyens défensifs, peu de choses avaient pu être sauvées. Protection contre les micrométéorites et les rayonnements solaires réduite au minimum, batteries de défense détruites ou à peine remplacées... En revanche, on avait pris le soin de regarnir la salle des missiles et remplacer les tourelles manquantes. Si seulement il avait pu être aussi simple de remplacer le personnel. 

Kris Korolev releva la tête de son ordinateur et envoya balader ses notes à la dérive à travers la pièce. D'ordinaire, seul un quart de l'équipage restait de veille ; le second procédait aux révisions d'entretien réglementaires et les deux derniers se reposaient. En période de guerre, la moitié de l'équipage devait se tenir en état d'alerte jaune permanente, les deux dernières quarts étant respectivement en état de veille et en état de repos. En cas d'alerte rouge ou en cas d'engagement, l'intégralité des équipes était appelée aux postes de combats. 

Avec un tiers de l'équipage manquant ou hors de combat, Kris avait fort à faire pour réorganiser la rotation du personnel. Si elle voulait conserver la rotation actuelle, il faudrait que l'équipage tourne avec trois équipes au lieu de quatre, entraînant fatalement un allongement des cycles de service, ce qui ne manquerait pas de provoquer du mécontentement, sans parler du surcroît de fatigue. L'autre alternative, moins reluisante, impliquait l'abandon partiel voire total de certains postes non essentiels, même en état d'alerte totale. Ironiquement, l'indisponibilité ou la destruction de certaines installations à bord permettrait sans doute de transférer du personnel d'une section à l'autre. L'Interphone bipa, la tirant de ses réflexions. 

« Oui ? demanda-t-elle en soupirant. 

_Lieutenant Irina Rentroff, répondit une voix. 

_Ah, oui. Entrez, je vous attendais. » 

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à une femme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux longs vêtue d'une combinaison de vol. Comme tout le monde à bord, son visage arborait une expression harassée. 

« Voici l'évaluation des pilotes disponibles, dit-elle en se mettant au garde-à-vous après lui avoir lui avoir tendu une disquette. Comme vous pouvez le voir, poursuivit-elle tandis que Kris introduisait la disquette dans le lecteur, notre groupe aérien a été réduit de moitié. Nous avons récupéré les restes de deux escadrilles de défense lunaire, ce qui nous donne un escadron à peu près complet. 

_Quelles sont les nouvelles des autres groupes ? 

_Le 483è groupe est opérationnel à 81%, le 482è et le 484è ont du être dissous faute de vaisseaux d'attache. Leurs pilotes ont été redistribués dans les autres unités. 

_A propos de redistribution, le commandant Marineris a distribué quelques notifications avant d'aller se coucher. Le commandant Kern Williams a été promu lieutenant-colonel et prend le commandement de l'escadre embarquée ; le capitaine Barn Dillinx étant toujours porté disparu, vous êtes vous-même promue au grade de capitaine. 

_Merci, mon capitaine. 

_Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Williams qu'il faut remercier. Il vous a personnellement recommandée. Pour en revenir à nos moutons, d'après ce que je lis, il y a eu beaucoup de pertes parmi les officiers subalternes, n'est-ce pas ? 

_Oui, mon capitaine. 

_Le colonel William m'a fait savoir que vous avez carte blanche pour nommer des officiers parmi vos sous-offs. Il faudra en désigner au moins trois, inutile de préciser qu'il faudra le faire avec soin. Vous avez déjà quelques idées ? 

_Je crois, mon capitaine. Je pense que les sous-lieutenants Amandine Warwix et Rick Stanpead ne constituent pas un mauvais choix, ce sont des pilotes très prometteurs. 

_Ca fait deux. Il vous manquera quelqu'un. 

_Hé bien... Il y a une aspirante de la Quatrième division aérospatiale lunaire, Anaïs Macleyn. Son dossier est irréprochable, mais comme elle ne fait pas partie de mon escadron, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle vaut. 

_Peu importe, elle devrait faire l'affaire. Le commandant veut que l'escadron soit opérationnel dans les dix heures qui suivent, pourrez-vous être prêts ? 

_Je n'en sais trop rien. Nous avons récupéré des pilotes provenant d'unités très diverses et la cohésion du groupe n'est pas encore très bien assurée. La plupart sont également passablement retournés par la pâtée que nous avons pris sur la Lune... Le moral est au plus bas. 

_Je sais, c'est la même chose chez nous, renchérit Kris avec lassitude. Quand pensez-vous être prêts ? 

_Dix heures me semble être un délai suffisant. Nous avons à peu près récupéré physiquement, le moral devrait suivre. Y a-t-il un nouvel affrontement en perspective ? 

_Oui. Nos senseurs longue portée ont confirmé le tir de plusieurs flottes depuis la Terre, mais nous n'avons toujours pas pu entrer en contact. De ce fait, nous ne savons pas quel sera leur plan d'attaque, mais on peut supposer qu'ils la déclencheront dans les heures qui suivent. L'amiral Tianm souhaite que toutes les unités soient prêtes afin de soutenir leur action en assaillant l'ennemi sur ses arrières. Mais nous avons un autre problème. La base de Gutenberg nous a signalé que nous avions une flotte ennemie sur les talons. Celle-ci aurait quitté l'orbite lunaire il y a un peu moins de dix heures et se rapprocherait de nous à très grande vitesse. 

_Nous serons pris en sandwich. 

_Oui. Ce sera même un Big MacÔ. »


	20. chapitre 19

**CHAPITRE 19 **

_Croiseur TUNIS, 87è flottille fédérale, 8 janvier, 9h42 GMT _

« Ça ne marchera pas, mon capitaine. 

_Pardon ? demanda Dolby Mantell. 

_Ça ne marchera jamais, mon capitaine, reprit Mike Sentry. 

_Pourtant, d'après les estimations de votre rapport... 

_Sauf votre respect, mon capitaine, je n'ai rien estimé du tout. Je me suis borné à vous rapporter les faits tels qu'ils se sont déroulés, et je n'ai proposé aucune solution parce que je n'en ai trouvé aucune. 

_Soit. Résumons les informations que vous nous avez rapportées. Les MS possèdent une vitesse allant de l'arrêt complet à Mach trois point cinq, extensible à Mach cinq avec des fusées auxiliaires. Taille estimée entre quinze et vingt mètres, mobilité optimum dans les trois dimensions ; rayon et temps de braquage moins d'un mètre pour moins de trois secondes ; facteur d'accélération-décélération neuf ; armement standard composé d'un canon mitrailleur calibre estimé à cent vingt millimètres, un canon géant calibre estimé à trois cents, une hache de type inconnu, matériau inconnu. Blindage estimé de type titane-céramique ; mode de propulsion classique ; portée des senseurs inconnue, puissance des générateurs inconnue, masse inconnue, charge utile inconnue, rayon d'action inconnu. Ai-je oublié quelque chose, lieutenant? 

_Non, mon capitaine, acquiesça Mike d'un air maussade. 

_Si nous pouvions communiquer avec la Quatrième flotte, hasarda le lieutenant Alec Spytar, nous disposerions d'un supplément d'informations... 

_Ils n'ont pas d'émetteurs assez puissants, et j'imagine que Zeon a du éliminer leurs vaisseaux de transmissions. Par contre, nous sommes encore suffisamment près de la Terre pour pouvoir les contacter, mais ils ne pourront pas répondre. De toute manière, ça ne nous apporterait pas grand chose. A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent se poser les mêmes questions que nous, et ça fait déjà... combien d'heures déjà, lieutenant ? 

_Trente-deux heures, mon capitaine, répondit Shin Seiba. 

_Cela fait trente-deux heures que nous nous creusons les méninges sans rien trouver. Je doute qu'ils soient plus avances que nous. La question de l'engagement est résolue, il suffit de tirer les premiers et de leur balancer un rideau de missiles. La suite pose problème : comment échapper à leur poursuite ? 

_N'est-il pas préférable de rompre la formation et de les chasser individuellement ? 

_Non Ted, répondit Mantell. Les MS possèdent une manœuvrabilité qui surpasse largement la notre, nous sommes perdants au combat tournoyant à tous les coups. 

_Vous exagérez, mon capitaine, les Cyberfishs possèdent d'excellentes fusées de direction. 

_Ça ne marchera pas, interrompit Mike. Il faut descendre au-dessous du Mach pour chaque brusque changement de cap, ce qui nous enlèverait notre principal avantage : la vitesse de pointe. Et si on vire à trop grande vitesse, c'est le voile assuré. 

_Nous pourrions nous inspirer des Américains pendant la guerre du Pacifique ? proposa Shin. 

_Expliquez, demanda le capitaine, curieux. 

_Pendant la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale, la flotte impériale japonaise utilisait comme chasseurs des avions légers mais peu protégés, le A6M Zéro est le plus célèbre d'entre eux. Le moteur, peu puissant, donnaient une vitesse relativement lente qui autorisait ainsi une grande manœuvrabilité, faisant du Zéro un chasseur imbattable au combat tournoyant. A l'inverse, les Américains ont commencé à utiliser dès 1943 des chasseurs lourds, blindés, rapides et puissamment armés dont la tactique consistait principalement à coiffer l'ennemi puis fondre sur lui en piqué. La vitesse acquise leur permettait de faire une passe rapide au canon avant que l'ennemi ne puisse réagir. La faible vitesse et le faible blindage des Zéros en faisait des cibles faciles, incapables de les poursuivre ou les entraîner dans des combats tournoyants. 

_Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, c'est une bonne idée, mais elle ne s'applique pas ici. D'abord, par où voulez vous coiffer l'ennemi dans l'espace ? Deuxièmement, les MS ne sont pas lents, ils sont rapides, lourdement blindés et lourdement armés, mais... Mais il est vrai que sans leurs boosters, ils restent plus lents que nos chasseurs. Il y a peut-être une idée à creuser là-dessous. Seiba, allez donc potasser avec le lieutenant Sentry et tâchez de me concocter autant de simulations que vous pourrez ; j'aimerais présenter quelque chose au pacha le plus tôt possible. 

_Capitaine, protesta Mike, il y a trop d'inconnues dans notre estimation de l'adversaire pour que nous puissions monter des simulations ! 

_Alors doublez les chiffres de vos estimations. 

_Ça ne servira à rien ! Nous ne pourrons jamais les battre ! » 

Mantell fusa vif comme l'éclair à travers la salle de briefing et saisit vigoureusement le col de la chemise de Sentry en le fusillant du regard. 

« Vous faites erreur, lieutenant. Personne n'est jamais imbattable. Napoléon a été stoppé à Waterloo, Lee l'a été à Gettysburg et Rommel à El-Alamein. Nous battrons Zeon, mais pas en poussant des jérémiades. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je peux toujours vous faire transférer à l'arrière. Me suis-je fait bien comprendre ? 

_Oui, mon capitaine. Je suis désolé mon capitaine. 

_L'incident est clos. » 

Le capitaine Mantell relâcha sa pression sur le cou de Mike et se propulsa dans la direction opposée. Arrivé près du mur, il fléchit les bras pour amortir sa dérive et reposa ses bottes sur le sol. 

« Nos manuels ne nous ont jamais préparé à ça. Les règles qui nous sont imposées pour le combat sont à la fois trop rigides et inadaptées. Si nous voulons nous en sortir, nous devrons nous adapter. Ce que je veux, ce sont des idées, des options. Mais attention : tout ceci doit rester entre nous, car ce que je vous demande, c'est de briser le règlement, rien de moins ! Jamais on ne nous autorisera à expérimenter nos tactiques ; et si ça se sait, ce sera la cour martiale. D'après le pacha, il nous reste moins d'une journée avant de se lancer dans la bagarre. Inventez tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, mais je veux des solutions. N'oubliez pas, l'ennemi nous surpasse sur la manœuvrabilité, la variété de l'armement et sans doute également au niveau de la tactique. Les seuls éléments qui jouent en notre faveur sont la vitesse, la puissance de feu et le nombre. C'est tout. Inventez-moi ce que vous voulez autour de ces trois facteurs, tant que c'est mécaniquement et humainement possible, vu ? » 

Les vingt pilotes répondirent de concert. Mantell les congédia et tous quittèrent bientôt la salle, sauf Shin et Mike. 

« Sentry, appela Mantell, je vous interdis de parler comme ça devant tout le monde, est-ce clair ? 

_Permission de parler librement, mon capitaine. 

_Accordé. 

_Je ne fais qu'exprimer ce que je pense au fond de moi. Je me suis retrouve devant ces engins, et nous n'avons rien pu faire pour les stopper. Nous n'avons rien pu faire pendant qu'ils coulaient nos navires les uns après les autres, pendant qu'ils... 

_Je le sais ! C'est bien la raison de ce briefing, mais tenez votre langue, bon sang ! Vous voulez foutre le moral de cette unité en l'air ? 

_Je suis désolé, mon capitaine. C'était pas mon intention. 

_Alors fermez-la. Il y a des vérités qui ne sont pas bonnes à dire avant la bataille. Rompez ! » 

Mike salua puis tourna des talons avant de sortir à son tour. 

« Lieutenant Seiba, tenez-le à l'œil. 

_Bien compris, mon capitaine. » 

_Croiseur SYLPHID, ex-63è flottille de Zeon, 8 janvier, 10h21 GMT _

Le cercle bleuté de la Terre emplissait à présent plus de la moitié du champ de vision. Des bandes de nuages blancs zébraient l'étendue azurée, couvrant les étendues brunes ou verdâtres noyés par les océans. Un cyclone sévissait au-dessus de la Floride, un autre au-dessus des Philippines ; un front froid régnait en maître au-dessus de l'Europe, recouvrant l'Ancien Monde sous un manteau neigeuse. A la limite de la zone crépusculaire, Mirey Greyevski pouvait distinguer quelques lueurs, celles des cités urbaines émergeant du sommeil, petites lucioles fragiles et éphémères, comme la flamme de l'existence de ceux qui les peuplaient.

Klif Jester entra sur la passerelle et la salua, lui tendant une note dactylographiée. 

« C'est confirmé, dit-il, nous sommes rattachés à la 62è flottille. Le KRIEMHILD deviendra notre vaisseau de commandement. 

_Que deviendront les autres? 

_L'ASGARD et le VERDANDI rejoignent la 61è mais le SKULD nous suit. Le TEUTATES et le BORGHILD sont définitivement hors course et seront abandonnés par leurs équipages. 

_Merci, capitaine. Autre chose ? 

_Négatif, c'est tout ce qui nous est parvenu du SLEIPNIR. Ah, j'allais oublier. Consécutivement aux transferts, nous récupérons la 637è escadrille du capitaine Stuart Barmings et trois pilotes de la 629è, anciennement rattachées au BORGHILD et à l'YGGDRASIL respectivement. 

_L'YGGDRASIL ? Igor Vranzisa des problèmes avec son vaisseau ? 

_Oui, mon capitaine. Le pont d'envol a été endommagé et son groupe aérien, dispersé sur les bâtiments les moins touchés. 

_Qui commande la 629è maintenant ? 

_Le lieutenant Anabelle Casteret. 

_Je vois. Je veux que les dossiers de ces pilotes soient transférés à mon terminal le plus tôt possible. Dans combien de temps seront-ils transbordés ? 

_Dans un peu moins de deux heures, mon capitaine. 

_Parfait. Veillez à ce qu'on leur assigne des quartiers dès leur arrivée et dites au capitaine Forrest de les affecter dans ses unités à sa discrétion. 

_Bien, mon capitaine. 

_Enseigne, appela Mirey en interpellant l'officier-radar, y a-t-il du mouvement du côté fédéral ? 

_Négatif, mon capitaine. Nos senseurs longue portée ne détectent toujours aucun mouvement notable. 

_A-t-on des chiffres plus précis, maintenant ? 

_Oui, mon capitaine. Nous recevons en continu des flashs-laser émanant du ELGAYM, de la 33è flottille. Les estimations actuelles se chiffrent actuellement entre sept cents et neuf cents navires. Temps d'interception estimé à moins de sept heures. 

_Capitaine, murmura Jester en s'approchant du commandant de bord, les chiffres sont plus élevés que dans nos estimations... 

_Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Même si toute l'escorte devait périr, jamais l'armada fédérale ne parviendrait à stopper la station. Pas avec l'élan que nous lui avons donné. 

_Pensez-vous que nous en arriverons à de telles extrémités ? 

_La destruction de toute l'escorte ? demanda Greyevski. » 

L'officier en second hocha silencieusement la tête. 

« Non. Les effectifs engagés atteignent désormais la moitié de la totalité de nos forces. La perte complète de l'escorte dégarnirait Side-3 et signerait notre arrêt de mort. L'amiral Aurillac n'est pas fou au point de risquer l'avenir de... » 

Mirey s'interrompit, réalisant qu'il y avait une contradiction dans ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Aurillac ne se risquerait jamais à entraîner la flotte dans une bataille désastreuse qui laisserait leur colonie sans défense. La perte de la moitié de leur flotte mettrait en péril l'avenir de Side-3. D'un autre côté, le but de l'Operation British n'était-il pas justement d'assurer ledit avenir ? Aurillac pourrait être tenté de prendre des risques insensés s'il avait la ferme conviction que cela leur assurerait définitivement la victoire. Le dernier message adressé aux hommes ne spécifiait-il pas de stopper les attaques fédérales à n'importe quel prix ? 

« Non, poursuivit Mirey à demi pour elle-même, notre flotte est trop précieuse pour la risquer à ce stade du conflit. 

_L'amiral Nagumo avait la même préoccupation en tête, le 7 décembre 1941. Il a donc fait faire demi-tour à sa flotte au lieu de lancer la troisième vague matraquer Pearl Harbor, ce qui lui aurait peut-être permis de couler les nombreux navires restants, peut-être même l'ENTREPRISE qui croisait aux alentours. Mais il ne l'a pas fait, et le tigre s'est réveillé... au lieu d'être terrassé. 

_Et le Japon a perdu la guerre, termina Mirey. » 

Jester la fixa durement du regard, le visage déformé par l'anxiété et la colère. Aurillac aurait-il la même faiblesse au moment crucial ? Leur avenir à tous dépendait de cette opération et une seule décision erronée pouvait mener à une catastrophe. 

« Nous n'avons pas à mettre en doute les décisions de l'amirauté à notre niveau. L'amiral Aurillac a certainement étudié lui aussi l'histoire de la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale, il ne commettra pas la même erreur. Gihren Zabi ne lui pardonnerait jamais. » 

_2è flotte fédérale, navire amiral, 8 janvier, 11h04 GMT _

Rockwell remua nerveusement dans son fauteuil, fort mécontent. La flotte était partie avec un retard considérable sur l'horaire prévu. Le ravitaillement avait pris plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait escompté, cela était du au manque de disponibilité et aurait pu être aisément évité si des mesures avaient été prises à temps. Des seize dépôts orbitaux, Zeon n'en avait laissé que sept d'intacts, tous situés en des points divers de l'orbite géostationnaire, mais les fichiers logistiques signalaient que leurs stocks n'avaient pas été complétés depuis trois mois ! Le temps de s'en apercevoir, de tirer des vaisseaux-ravitailleurs supplémentaires de la Terre et d'achever les transbordements, la Flotte était partie avec «seulement» une heure de retard, ce qui était déjà un exploit.

« Mouvement ? grogna Rockwell. 

_La flotte ennemie poursuit sa progression sur Delta-Sigma-Vermillion, annonça l'officier de pont, distance indéterminée, vitesse facteur indéterminé, nombre indéterminé... 

_Ça suffit ! Pourquoi y a-t-il autant d'inconnus ? 

_L'ennemi a de nouveau intensifié son brouillage, répondit l'officier tactique en devançant son collègue. Nous avons repéré devant nous des champs de particules Minovsky très denses dispersés sur une large superficie, nos senseurs télémétriques sont également perturbés par des paillettes et des leurres électroniques. 

_Quelle est notre situation ? 

_Nous sommes en pleine accélération, la vitesse de pointe sera atteinte dans quarante-cinq minutes. Nous devrons intégrer les caissons anti-G d'ici dix minutes, au-delà la force d'accélération deviendra trop écrasante pour que les règles de sécurité soient respectées. Décélération prévue dans deux heures, fin de la décélération dans trois heures trente. Contact estimé avec l'ennemi d'ici cinq heures au point d'interception numéro un. 

_A partir de quand pourrons-nous nous mettre en position d'attaque ? 

_D'après les estimations de l'ordinateur, dès que nous serons sortis de la décélération. 

_Bien. Je veux que les quatre flottes poursuivent leur progression sur les vecteurs prévus. Tous les navires se mettront sur alerte dans trois heures, les chasseurs devront tous être dehors au plus tard un quart d'heure après la fin de la décélération. Transmettez à tous les chefs d'unité. » 

Rockwell repassa une nouvelle fois le plan d'attaque en revue, s'efforçant de prévoir les réactions de l'ennemi à telle ou telle manœuvre. Il savait que les Forces Fédérales avaient une faible expérience de la guerre spatiale, il n'était pas idiot au point de s'illusionner et il n'avait pas non plus besoin que Kasaren ou ses valets viennent le lui dire. Mais prétendre qu'ils étaient totalement inexpérimentés était faux. Après tout, ils avaient mené avec brio la répression des émeutes anti-fédérales qui avaient éclaté ces dix dernières années sur les différentes colonies, Side-3 exceptée. 

Toutefois, il lui fallait bien admettre que leur situation aurait pu être meilleure. La cause de tout cela n'était pas compliquée à trouver, il s'agissait tout simplement de la paix. Jamais dans l'histoire, l'Humanité n'avait connu une période de paix totale supérieure ou égale à un siècle ; il y avait toujours eu en permanence des conflits restreints ou localisés à travers le monde, assurant ainsi un état de belligérance permanent et la perpétuation de l'art guerrier. 

Mais le Siècle Universel avait mis tout cela en péril : presque huit décennies s'étaient écoulées sans qu'il y ait un seul conflit, nulle part. Plus de conflits, plus de morts et plus de destructions, les politiciens et la population étaient aux anges tandis que les cadres de l'armée s'arrachaient les cheveux. Coupures budgétaires, réductions des effectifs, baisse de la qualité de l'instruction. L'armée s'était ramollie. Si on pouvait encore trouver des officiers chevronnés ayant une réelle expérience de la guerre jusqu'en UC 0040, il ne s'était trouvé presque plus personne pour transmettre le savoir et les traditions de l'art guerrier après leur mise à la retraite. Vers UC 0050, les Forces Fédérales étaient même devenues un refuge pour les marginaux et les criminels ! Il avait fallu que la menace indépendantiste de Side-3 réveille certains personnalités gouvernementales et militaires pour que l'armée se redresse dans un sursaut d'orgueil. Ils avaient donc assaini leurs rangs puis créé les forces spatiales, sélectionnant dans toutes les armes les cadres les plus brillants et les meilleurs ingénieurs du moment, du moins ceux qui ne s'étaient pas enfuis sur Side-3. Ils avaient ainsi créé une formidable armada forte de plusieurs milliers de bâtiments. 

Il restait toutefois exact qu'il ne restait plus personne pour enseigner aux jeunes ce qu'était véritablement la guerre. L'horreur, la mort, la peur, la tension, la souffrance ; ne restaient plus que de vagues mots pleins de crâne et sonnant creux : gloire, vaillance, courage, victoire. Mais à quoi bon se morigéner sur un passé enfui ? Il fallait repartir de zéro et tout rebâtir, établir de nouvelles traditions et redécouvrir ce qu'était l'art de tuer. Ressusciter l'esprit combatif des Forces Fédérales. Cela avait été son rôle, durant toute sa carrière, et il se devait d'y consacrer le reste de ses jours. 

Curieusement, Zeon ne semblait pas rencontrer le même problème. Pourquoi ? Après tout, ce n'était au début qu'une simple garnison coloniale, sans structures, sans traditions et sans histoire derrière elle. On racontait que leur foi en leurs idéaux les portait par-dessus les montagnes, les faisant se battre tels des tigres. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on racontait dans les coursives. Mais Rockwell ne portait guère crédit aux ragots, et il méprisait ces soi-disant idéaux. Ce n'était qu'une simple bande d'extraterrestres agités, après tout. Comment pouvait-on les prendre au sérieux ? Une guerre d'indépendance ? Ridicule. Ils seraient écrasés au bout d'un mois. Une simple colonie ne pouvait pas se dresser indéfiniment contre la toute puissante Fédération et son invincible armada. Invincible armada? Il y avait déjà eu une telle armada dans le passé, se rappela-t-il fugitivement. Quandet quel avait été son destin, il n'aurait su le dire. 

Peu importait, les Forces Fédérales ne pouvaient pas perdre cette bataille. La destruction de la Onzième flotte et la défaite subie sur la Lune ne pouvaient être qu'une erreur due à l'incompétence des officiers généraux concernés. Mais lui était différent, il ne commettrait pas les mêmes erreurs, cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver. 

Fort de cette confiance, Rockwell ordonna que tous les équipages se rendent aux caissons anti-G. Portés par leurs gigantesques boosters, les navires se projetèrent toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. 

_8è flotte de Zeon, navire amiral, 8 janvier 11h47 GMT _

Derek avisa la purée brunâtre à l'intérieur du sachet en plastique et fit la grimace. Irwin pencha la tête de côté.

« Bœuf bourguignon, lut-il sur l'étiquette. Bon appétit. » 

Derek lui retourna un regard courroucé et désigna d'un air narquois la barquette de son collègue. 

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? 

_Poulet chop-suey. Mais ça n'en a pas le goût... Ceux que ma grand-mère faisait avaient un autre consistance. 

_J'en ai marre de ces barquettes... » 

Elena repoussa la sienne avec une moue écœurée et regarda ses collègues déjeuner comme s'ils festoyaient devant un pâté de foie gras de charognard. 

« On n'a pas le choix, dit Derek, on est en apesanteur. Tu préfères les tubes d'auto-alimentation qu'on avait pendant la période d'accélération ? » 

Elena fit une grimace encore plus prononcée à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Pendant la période d'accélération de la flotte, personne n'avait été autorisé à quitter son siège, à supposer qu'ils le puissent. La formidable accélération les avait tous plaqués contre leurs sièges anti-G qui leur fournissait air, eau, nourriture, évacuation des déchets et tout le confort que pouvait offrir un cocon artificiel dans de telles conditions. Pendant près de cinq heures, la Huitième flotte avait maintenu une vitesse très élevée, maintenant ses équipages dans une immobilité totale, livrés à la dictature de ses systèmes automatiques. A présent, les navires avaient largement avancé dans leurs manœuvres de décélération ; le but recherché était de ne pas enfoncer brutalement les Quatrièmes et Vingt-troisièmes flottes fédérales au risque de les percuter mais plutôt de surprendre leurs arrières. 

« Moi aussi j'en ai marre, rajouta Shing, mais de rester là à ne rien foutre. Depuis ce matin, on n'a rien fait de plus palpitant que le tour du propriétaire. A propos, vous savez pourquoi ils ont appelé leur opération l'Opération British ? 

_Non. 

_Il paraît que c'est pour rappeler que le déclin de l'empire britannique s'est amorcé avec la perte et l'indépendance de leur première colonie. 

_Ah ? C'est idiot, marmonna Irwin, ils auraient mieux fait de l'appeler «Operation France», dans ce cas. Si je me souviens bien, l'Indochine Française s'est déclarée indépendante dès... 1943, je crois. 

_1945, corrigea Derek. Deux ans avant l'Inde, en 1947. Mais je crois que Zeon fait plutôt référence à la toute première colonie perdue par la Grande-Bretagne. Celle qui, la première, a obtenu son indépendance par le biais de la lutte armée: les Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Le parallèle prend toute son importance quand on sait que deux siècles plus tard, les USA étaient la première puissance mondiale. La Grande Bretagne perdit non seulement une colonie mais aussi sa place de leader en permettant l'émergence de cette nation. 

_Les Zabi ont la folie des grandeurs, marmonna Irwin. 

_Irwin...!» 

Elena mit ses mains en coupe autour de ses oreilles, rappelant à son collègue que la cabine était sur écoute. Irwin émit un « oh » de surprise et s'excusa silencieusement. 

« Tu as toujours l'intention de retrouver tes amis? demanda Irwin en baissant un peu la voix. 

_Oui. En fait, j'ai déjà essayé, mais je n'ai pas pu accéder aux registres, comme je le pensais. 

_Tu prends des risques. Si tu te fais pincer, nous passons tous sur l'échafaud, tu le sais? 

_Oui, mais... 

_Attends, que je t'explique. Si on t'a suivi, c'est pas pour tes beaux yeux. Je te rappelle qu'au début, il s'agissait simplement de glaner des informations sur la face cachée, il n'était pas question de s'embarquer dans cette galère jusqu'au cou. On a accepté de te couvrir chez les Federaux, mais ici on risque plus gros. Nos moindres faits et gestes sont épiés et il n'est pas question qu'on plonge à cause de tes conneries. 

_Vous n'étiez pas obligés d'accepter le marché du capitaine Burton, rétorqua Derek, vous auriez pu rester sur la Lune. 

_Tu croies vraiment qu'ils nous auraient laissé repartir vivants ? Pour eux, nous sommes des témoins indésirables et peu fiables; étant donné les circonstances, il n'est pas étonnant qu'ils nous fassent poireauter sans la moindre information juteuse. Normalement, toutes les informations stratégiques gardent le sceau du secret et aucune ne tombe dans le domaine publique avant plusieurs décennies. Or nous, nous sommes au premier rang. 

_Mais Zeon possède bien ses propres correspondants de guerre ? 

_Elena! Tu les as bien vu, ces correspondants ? Ils portent tous l'uniforme, ils sont tous endoctrinés, ils savent ce qu'il faut dire et ce qu'il faut taire. Pas nous. Voilà pourquoi on ne nous informe qu'au compte-gouttes. 

_Tu veux dire que leurs journalistes s'autocensurent ? fit Shing. 

_Ouais. Ils sont loin d'être bêtes. 

_Pourquoi nous gardent-ils alors ? 

_J'en sais rien. Ils veulent peut-être nous tenir comme otages ? 

_Non, murmura Derek. Ils ont besoin de nous pour porter témoignage de leur détermination, ils ont besoin de nous pour dire au monde à quel point ils sont décidés et dangereux. Je pense même que ça a été une aubaine pour eux que nous nous soyons trouvés sur leur chemin ; ils ne nous tueront pas. Ils pourraient utiliser d'autres journalistes, mais comme tu l'as dit, nous étions aux premières loges et ils n'avaient personne d'autre; ainsi, par notre situation privilégiée, personne n'osera mettre en doute la véracité de nos propos. 

_Ça ne m'empêche pas de penser que tu nous fais courir de trop gros risques. 

_Mais ce sont mes amis. Il faut que je sache... 

_Savoir quoi ? coupa Irwin. 

_Je n'en sais rien... Il y a encore un an, nous étions tous autour d'une table, à rigoler, à boire, à parler du temps qu'il faisait. La menace de la guerre froide pesait sur nous, mais nous nous en contrefichions, nous étions unis, nous étions un cercle d'amis. Et maintenant, tout ça à fichu le camp. Cette guerre a non seulement déchiré l'union fédérale, mais aussi les liens qui nous unissaient. A present, plusieurs d'entre nous sont les armes à la main, dresses les uns contre les autres. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi c'est arrivé et s'il n'y avait pas pour nous une autre alternative. » 

Derek se tut, surpris d'avoir pu exprimer à voix haute l'inquiétude qui le tenaillait depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait toujours cru que l'amitié tissait les liens les plus solides qui puissent se créer entre un groupe d'êtres humains, or tout cela avait disparu dans le feu de la guerre. Mais peut-être qu'en fait, le problème était tout autre. Il se disait qu'il devait empêcher ses amis de s'entre-tuer, mais n'était-ce pas la le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour exorciser sa peine et sa colère? Il n'avait rien pu faire pour anticiper la guerre et empêcher ses amis d'y être impliqués. Il savait en son for intérieur qu'il était trop tard pour inverser la marche du temps, mais il se refusait à l'admettre et voulait se dresser contre l'inéluctabilité des événements et empêcher l'irréversible. 

_Washington DC –Terre, 8 janvier, 7h42 heure locale, 13h42 GMT _

« Comment avez-vous pu obtenir toutes ces informations ? hoqueta Helen McCord en relevant les yeux de son ordinateur. 

_Trente-six personnes ont perdu la vie afin qu'elles me soient transmises, répondit Valadinov. En fait, une partie provient des banques de données du MID-5, le reste à été fait par recoupement. 

_Vous piratez les informations du contre-espionnage militaire ? Et l'amiral Highman vous laisse faire? 

_Il n'en sait rien. Et il s'imagine aussi que nous ignorons qu'il pirate les nôtres. Mais si nous-mêmes avons pu obtenir ces informations, n'importe quel pirate informatique a pu en faire autant. C'est la raison pour laquelle le FBI a pris des mesures pour censurer la presse et répandre des virus informatiques à plusieurs niveaux. 

_Je comprends. Mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu. Comment avez-vous obtenu ces informations? 

_Avez-vous entendu parler de Kintzem ? 

_C'est l'une des stations de Side-3, il me semble. 

_C'était. La population s'est soulevée en octobre dernier pour contester la politique anti-fédérale menée par les Zabi. L'opposition au gouvernement s'est unie derrière les derniers membres de la faction de Zeon Daikun, mais les Zabi ont répliqué par une répression sanglante. Les deux tiers de la population ont été massacrés mais personne n'en à rien su. Nous-mêmes n'avons rien constaté, si ce n'est le silence de deux de nos réseaux, dont un était justement installé sur Kintzem. Le second réseau a été découvert au moment où il nous faisait justement passer les informations que vous avez sous les yeux. Madame la Conseillère, les services secrets de l'Amirauté vous cachent des informations, à vous mais aussi au Haut-commandement unifié. Nous ignorons encore pourquoi et dans quel but mais nous estimons que le Premier ministre doit d'en être informé. 

_Pourquoi moi? 

_Vous avez l'oreille de monsieur Pawris. Nous savons qu'il vous écoutera et, encore plus important, qu'il vous croira. 

_Jusqu'à quel point peut-on se fier à ce rapport ? 

_La perte de mes agents est assez éloquente. Zeon a éliminé deux des trois réseaux dont je disposais, le dernier a été aussitôt placé en veilleuse et ne se risquera pas à se manifester de sitôt. Evidemment, il reste les réseaux du général Bertrand, mais à ce qu'on dit, ils ont été proprement inefficaces; et je n'ai pas entendu parler d'autres agents fédéraux en activité sur Side-3. Nous sommes toutefois en train de mettre en place des mesures d'urgence pour éviter que nos réseaux d'espionnage soient réduits au silence dans les mois à venir. 

_Vous avez l'air de dire que les agents de renseignements militaires sont moins efficaces que les vôtres. 

_Eh bien... Je crois savoir que le MID-3 n'a pas su prévenir la guerre, ni l'Opération British. J'aimerais croire que c'est dû à la compétence des services adverses ou dû aux effets d'une quelconque « opération Fortitude », mais il faut croire que les agents du MID-3 sont aisément repérables pour que les services secrets de Zeon puissent les manipuler aussi facilement. 

_Tout de même... Vous soutenez que le plan de cette operation... British, c'est cela ?... Est connu de nos services secrets depuis trois mois ? 

_Oui. Et nous aurions pu anticiper trois des cinq actions menées par la Flotte de Zeon au matin du 3 janvier. En fait, nous avions intercepté plusieurs plans de campagne, ou Zeon en a laissé échapper volontairement un certain nombre. Parmi ceux-ci, cette... « Opération British » nous semblait être la plus délirante. Nous n'avons pas jugé utile de la classer parmi les menaces sérieuses. 

_Pourquoi? 

_Cela semblait tellement... Irréalisable. Personne auparavant n'avait songé à faire tomber une station coloniale sur la Terre, c'était tout bonnement inimaginable. Nous avons sans doute commis une grave erreur de jugement, puisque c'est non seulement faisable, mais de plus, Zeon l'exécute en ce moment même. Mais au moment où nous avons intercepté les données, cela tenait du plus pur roman de science-fiction et nous n'y avons porté aucun crédit. Le temps que quelqu'un se ravise et songe à approfondir le dossier, il avait disparu. 

_Comment ? 

_Nous l'ignorons. Cette information n'aurait jamais dû se perdre dans nos archives et c'est par un pur hasard que nous avons pu la retrouver. Ce n'est pas nécessairement un acte criminel, auquel cas le dossier aurait été purement et simplement effacé, à moins que l'espion n'ait pas eu les compétences pour le faire. Il peut également s'agir d'une négligence professionnelle, mais nous ignorons à quel niveau. En fait, l'hypothèse la plus crédible est celle de l'infiltration. L'amiral Highman semble du même avis mais ne semble pas enclin à dévoiler le résultat de ses recherches. Chacun semble dissimuler des éléments dans sa manche, comme des atouts maîtres dans une partie de cartes. 

_Mais ces informations n'ont plus aucune valeur maintenant? 

_Non, madame. Mais ce serait un bon prétexte pour leur mettre le couteau sous la gorge et les faire parler. Je pense qu'une lutte intestine entre services secrets en temps de guerre ne serait pas profitable pour la Federation. Ils croient sans doute avoir le loisir de se tirer dans les pattes, comme en temps de paix, pour tirer la couverture à eux. 

_Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Je vous remercie de m'avoir fait venir si tôt. Cette entrevue fut très... enrichissante. Je vous promets de soumettre la question au Premier Ministre des mon retour à Dakar. » 

McCord rangea soigneusement dans sa mallette la disquette que lui présentait Valadinov, lui serra la main et prit rapidement congé suivie de son garde du corps. Une demi-heure plus tard, le jet privé frappé de l'effigie gouvernementale quittait la piste principale de la base militaire d'Andrews. 

_Astroport de Paris-Roissy Charles de Gaulle – Terre, _

_7 janvier, 15H23 heure locale, 14h23 GMT _

Il arrivait des avions par centaines, mais Roissy ne possédait que six pistes et pas assez de contrôleurs pour gérer une circulation aérienne triple de sa capacité normale. Les aéroports espagnols et portugais étant eux aussi surchargés, la plupart des vols étaient déroutés plus loin à l'intérieur du continent, vers la Suisse ou l'Italie, vers Londres et Bruxelles pour les appareils ayant le plus long rayon d'action. Mais la plupart d'entre eux étaient surchargés de passagers et volaient depuis plus de dix heures, leurs réserves de kérosène n'étaient pas inépuisables. A contrecœur, le contrôle aérien d'Athis-Mons autorisait des atterrissages d'urgence. Les parcs et les aérogares étaient bondés, mais certains vols ne restaient pas longtemps, se contentant de charger vivres et carburant avant de repartir toujours plus loin.

« C'est idiot, cracha Gérard Lin Pao Cela n'a aucun sens. 

_Peut-être que cela en a un pour eux? murmura Reika Talbo 

_Peut-être, mais cela ne changera rien. Si la station tombe sur Jabrow, les effets ne se limiteront pas uniquement à l'Amazonie. La Terre entière sera affectée. Le passage d'un tel objet dans l'atmosphère ne manquera pas de perturber totalement les courants aériens, et je ne te parle pas de l'onde de choc issu de l'impact! 

_Tu dis des bêtises, si la Flotte Fédérale parvient à la fragmenter, les morceaux seront vaporisés lors de leur entrée atmosphérique. 

_J'en suis pas aussi sûr. Sais-tu que des météorites de quelques mètres de diamètre seulement parviennent à traverser l'atmosphère et créer des cratères de plusieurs centaines de mètres? Dans le cas d'Island Iffish, il s'agit d'un objet qui fait six kilomètres de diamètre et quarante de long! 

_Ca ne veut rien dire. Comme disait Packard, la station est creuse. C'est peut-être gros, mais c'est vide à l'intérieur. 

_C'est tout de même une masse de près d'un million de tonnes qui va nous tomber sur le coin de la gueule! 

_Eh, ça suffit! Tu commences à me casser les pieds. La situation est déjà assez confuse comme ça, je n'ai pas envie que tu me rebattes les oreilles avec ça. Continue sur cette voie et je pourrais être tentée d'abandonner mon poste pour embarquer sur le prochain vaisseau en partance pour Jupiter. 

_C'est peut-être la meilleure chose à faire. Fuir la planète. 

_Pour aller où? L'espace est rempli de rebelles. Non, vaut mieux rester ici et faire confiance à la Flotte Fédérale. 

_Et si la Flotte Fédérale échoue? Ça va être l'hiver nucléaire! 

_Et qui te dit que la Flotte Fédérale va échouer, hein? 

_Mon oncle me l'a dit! 

_Ah ouais? Et ton oncle, il est quoi? Diseur de bonne aventure? Prêcheur de l'Apocalypse? 

_Il est chef d'état-major du vice-amiral Herbert J.Kasaren. 

_Jamais entendu parler. 

_La flotte de l'amiral Kasaren est l'une de celles qui ont quitté Jabrow ce matin pour détruite la station! T'es pas au courant? 

_Non. 

_Tu regardes donc jamais les infos? 

_Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je hais les journalistes. 

_Il paraît qu'autrefois, Reika est sortie avec un beau journaliste qui lui en à fait voir de toutes les couleurs, intervint Catherine Jeannevoie à l'improviste. 

_Ça n'a rien à voir! Et puis c'était au lycée, quand j'habitais sur la Lune. D'ailleurs Derek n'était pas un vrai journaliste, il dirigeait juste le journal scolaire de l'institut de géopolitique d'à côté. » 

Gérard haussa les épaules d'indifférence, les histoires de cul de ses coéquipières le laissaient de marbre. Il regarda les deux officiers de police se chamailler comme des collégiennes puis se détourna en faisant la moue. Leurs préoccupations étaient visiblement à des lieues des siennes, ô combien plus proches et terrifiantes. 

Le monde était partagé en deux, mais dans des proportions pratiquement inégales. Une partie de la population pensait comme Reika, insouciants, confiant en la supériorité de leur armée. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait douter, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, de leur victoire. Ils étaient le peuple de la Fédération, le gouvernement le plus étendu et le plus puissant de toute l'Histoire, celui qui gouvernait sur le système solaire tout entier. Ils semblaient penser qu'Island Iffish ne représentait qu'un vague cure-dent planté sur la voûte céleste et qui n'avait aucune chance de tomber entier sur Terre. Assez curieusement, on trouvait dans cette catégorie la plupart des familles bourgeoises ou aristocratiques, les banquiers, les scientifiques de renommée, les dirigeants militaires, l'élite en somme. Et cette confiance absolue et inébranlable en leur armée provenait principalement de deux idées : celle selon laquelle ils pensaient connaître tous les détails inhérents à la contre-attaque et qu'elle ne pouvait pas échouer; et enfin celle selon laquelle leur armée était une élite à leur image. Ou peut-être étaient-ils tous simplement aveugles et crédules? 

Les gens simples, peu conscients de la « supériorité » Earthnoïd, prenaient quant à eux la menace d'Island Iffish beaucoup plus au sérieux. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une peur superstitieuse sans fondements, car en fait, ces gens ne se préoccupaient guère de savoir si oui ou non la Flotte Fédérale parviendrait à stopper la station, ils étaient tout simplement terrorisés. Peu importait ce qu'on leur démontrât l'impossibilité de la chose, la seule pensée qu'Island Iffish puisse leur tomber dessus semblait les plonger dans l'hystérie. Ce devait être l'expression d'une terreur ancestrale, la résurgence d'une traumatisme ancien que la mémoire collective avait enregistré sous forme de légendes ou de prophéties. L'Apocalypse selon Saint-Jean, le Déluge de Deucalion ou de Noé, l'engloutissement de l'Atlantide, la crainte superstitieuse des Gaulois de voir le ciel leur tomber sur la tête. 

Toutefois, la majorité de la population oscillait entre ses deux extrêmes : confiants en la puissance de leur Armada, mais terrifiés à l'idée que la station puisse leur tomber dessus. Indécis ou peut-être tout simplement apathiques, on aurait pu dire d'eux, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique, qu'ils seraient restés dans leur jardin à regarder Island Iffish tomber tout en mangeant du pop-corn ! Ces gens là ne feraient pas le moindre geste pour tenter de stopper la station ou tenter de fuir, ils semblaient considérer qu'il n'était pas dans les capacités de l'homme de stopper des objets célestes, même si ceux-ci n'étaient que le produit de la main de l'homme, et que c'était tout bêtement le destin. 

Gérard frissonna. Quel genre de traumatisme Island Iffish laissera-t-elle dans l'esprit des hommes? Déjà des prédicateurs et des prêcheurs battaient la campagne et les grandes cités, répandant leur message de vengeance divine et de pénitence. Les réunions des sectes apocalyptiques réunissaient autant de monde qu'un concert de boys band; on parlait même de suicides collectifs! 

Le discours de Packard avait calmé les esprits pour un temps, mais pas beaucoup. Son discours avait mis au courant les gens qui ne l'étaient pas encore, mais l'absence totale de résultats avait fini par semer le doute. La fermeture des couloirs spatiaux et l'impossibilité de communiquer avec l'extérieur avait fini par plonger la population dans l'inquiétude puis dans une panique incontrôlée. Une part croissante de la population était maintenant persuadée que le gouvernement leur cachait une information vitale, ou du moins ne leur disait pas toute la vérité, donnant lieu à toutes sortes d'interprétations. Fin du monde, Armageddon, Jugement dernier; mais tout cela pouvait bien n'être qu'exagération et balivernes! Mais dans mille ans? Lorsqu'il n'y aura plus aucun témoin et qu'il ne restera plus qu'une gigantesque cicatrice sur la surface du globe? 

_ _

_Croiseur TRIESTE, 48è flottille fédérale, 8 janvier, 15h00 GMT _

« Rompez ! » 

Dark Forrest considéra avec intérêt la jeune femme qui se leva de siège au troisième rang. Un sacre brin de fille, songea-t-il. Encore plus jolie que sur la photo jointe à son dossier, même sans maquillage. Ces cheveux bruns aux reflets châtains ou modorés... Ces yeux d'un vert intense, sans parler du reste... Le regard un peu sévère peut-être ? A moins que ce ne fut un masque ? Forrest songea avec amertume que dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait volontiers cherché à nouer une relation plus approfondie. D'après les murmures qu'il entendait derrière lui, ses hommes devaient en penser autant. 

Mais d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme ça faisait dans son unité ? D'accord, elle faisait partie d'une famille qui avait servi l'armée fédérale depuis un siècle et demi, mais c'était plutôt le genre de filles à figurer sur du papier glacé en page centrale d'un magazine, pas le genre à porter un uniforme pour descendre des cibles à Mach 4. Forrest se dit qu'il devait la surveiller. La présence d'une si jolie fille ne manquerait certainement pas de perturber la discipline au sein de son unité, or ce n'était vraiment le moment. 

Peu soucieuse de savoir ce que ses nouveaux coéquipiers pouvaient bien penser d'elle, Anaïs sortit de la salle de briefing par la porte de gauche et s'empara de l'une des poignées mobiles qui couraient le long de la paroi. 

« Lieutenant Macleyn ! Appela quelqu'un. » 

Anaïs se retourna et se raidit, reconnaissant Irina Rentroff. 

« Capitaine ? dit-elle en lâchant la poignée mobile qui s'éloigna sur son rail de guidage. 

_Je vous ai observée durant le briefing. Vous ne semblez pas très encline à fraterniser avec vos nouveaux frères d'armes. 

_Je ne suis jamais à l'aise dans une unité mixte. Je soulève... Trop de convoitise. J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec les hommes, dans le passé, et je me méfie de leur «fraternisation». 

_C'est notre lot à toutes, vous n'êtes pas un cas exceptionnel. 

_Vous n'en savez rien. 

_Vous faites allusion à votre profession d'avant-guerre ? D'accord, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de Miss Univers dans nos rangs, mais ça ne signifie pas que nous sommes toutes moches. 

_Je n'ai jamais dit ca... protesta Anaïs. 

_Je sais. Mais pour votre gouverne, sachez que parmi nos rangs nous avons eu des danseuses, des gymnastes de haut-niveau, des mannequins et même des playmates. D'une certaine façon, nous avons toutes connu le harcèlement sexuel ; les hommes de l'astronavale sont restés très machistes, alors nous sommes obligées de nous serrer les coudes entre femmes. J'ai cru comprendre que vous saviez vous défendre ? 

_Oui, mon capitaine. 

_Bien, je tenais juste à vous dire de ne jamais baisser votre garde. Il y a déjà eu des cas de viols. 

_Il n'y a jamais eu de poursuites ? 

_Rarement. La fille est déshonorée de toute manière, et sa carrière fichue. Et puis le Haut-commandement ferme les yeux, c'est sa façon d'assumer la responsabilité pour avoir ouvert les portes de l'armée aux femmes. Intéressant, non ? 

_En effet. Je vous remercie de votre conseil, mon capitaine. 

_Bien. Sur ce, rompez. » 

Anaïs salua et regarda son supérieur direct s'éloigner dans la coursive avant de se diriger vers sa propre cabine. C'est quand elle fut dans la relative quiétude de sa cabine qu'elle prit vraiment conscience de la rapidité avec laquelle les évènements s'étaient succédés. Il ne s'était même pas passé deux jours depuis la bataille lunaire qu'elle était déjà promue; pourtant elle n'avait rien fait d'autre que de survivre. La flotte était-elle dans un tel état qu'elle était obligée de promouvoir des pilotes de réserve pour palier sa déficience en officiers de carrière ? Anaïs resta songeuse, contemplant l'extrémité de ses bottes. 

Et que penser de la mise en garde de Rentroff ? 


	21. chapitre 20

**CHAPITRE 20 **

_5è flotte fédérale, navire amiral, 8 janvier 15h13 GMT _

«Où en est le placement de la flotte ? demanda Kasaren. 

_Nous avons déployé le deuxième rideau à trois kilomètres en retrait, répondit Assan Birdman, espacement inchangé sur douze de hauteur. Troisième rideau défensif à six kilomètres derrière. Les vecteurs lourds et les croiseurs rapides ont été placés selon vos ordres sur les bords extérieurs, de sorte qu'ils puissent se rabattre en premier. 

_Merci, capitaine. » 

La passerelle était encore très calme, alors que l'échéance était toute proche. Kasaren pouvait être fier des hommes et des femmes qui servaient sous ses ordres : aucun d'entre eux n'avait trahi le moindre signe de nervosité ou de panique. Ou alors, loin de son regard. Comment était-ce possible ? Où pouvaient-ils trouver ce calme olympien alors que lui-même se tordait d'anxiété en son for intérieur ? Son équipage prenait-il exemple sur lui, dissimulant sa peur pour ne pas paraître ridicule, ou était-ce tout simplement le calme précédant la tempête ? Quoiqu'il en soit, la passerelle du WIEN baignait dans une sérénité presque irréelle. Les officiers vaquaient à leurs occupations comme lors d'une croisière de routine, effectuant les mêmes manœuvres, les mêmes procédures avec autant de calme qu'à leur habitude. Cela était trop beau pour être vrai. 

«Amiral, demanda Lin Pao en se penchant vers lui, puis-je vous poser une question ? 

_Allez-y. 

_L'amiral Rockwell nous a placé au centre due dispositif, là où nous devrons focaliser l'attention de l'ennemi et l'attirer avant que les flancs puissent se rabattre, ce qui nous place dans une situation excessivement dangereuse. Ai-je le droit de penser que cette disposition est due à ce que je crois ? 

_Ça dépend de ce vous croyez penser, commandant. 

_Je crois que c'est un acte volontaire et prémédité de l'amiral Rockwell. Qu'il cherche à nous placer dans une position périlleuse dans le secret espoir de nous voir prendre... une balle perdue, par exemple ? 

_Vous voyez des ennemis partout, répondit Kasaren en souriant largement. N'oubliez pas que l'amiral Rockwell est dans notre camp. Mais vous avez raison, je représente un gros obstacle pour lui dans sa course au pouvoir. Si je suis au nombre des portés disparus, il sera le dernier à s'en plaindre. Il pourra toujours dire que cela faisait partie des aléas de la guerre. 

_Mais amiral, si vous savez, pourquoi ne... 

_Ne pas refuser ? Allons, il reste mon supérieur hiérarchique, ne l'oubliez pas. Vous ne voudriez pas que je passe en cours martiale pour désobéissance, mutinerie, lâcheté devant l'ennemi ou quelque autre prétexte fantaisiste ? Il n'attend que ca. 

_Amiral... tenta de protester Lin Pao. 

_Non, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire pour faire bouger l'inertie de la hiérarchie bureaucratique. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous y habituerez rapidement. L'amiral Tianm m'a dit beaucoup de bien sur vos capacités d'adaptation avant de vous envoyer à mon service. Mais parlons d'autre chose, de quelque chose d'un peu plus immédiat. Que pensez-vous du plan de Rockwell ? 

_Le principe de l'Opération Buford est enfantin, c'est le seul à être applicable dans une telle situation, même un singe aurait pu y songer. 

_Serait-ce de la jalousie que je note dans votre voix ? 

_Nullement, amiral. Je crois simplement qu'il n'est pas indispensable de s'appeler Yang Wenli où Reinhardt Von Lohengramm pour y penser. La disposition en tétraèdre s'impose dans l'espace pour tout encerclement basé sur quatre éléments mobiles. L'un des sommets du tétraèdre, nous en l'occurrence, se déplace à reculons, attirant vers lui l'ennemi qui est alors assailli sur ses arrières par un dispositif en triangle. Suivant les phases de l'opération, les différentes pointes du tétraèdre peuvent se rapprocher où s'éloigner de la cible tout en la maintenant sous un feu concentré et en conservant la disposition générale. Le seul risque dans ce type d'assaut est la division de nos effectifs en quatre groupes, car même si rassemblés ils restent numériquement supérieurs, ils deviennent vulnérables si l'ennemi se décide à les éliminer séparément. Dans ce cas précis, un tel risque est écarté puisque la Flotte de Zeon ne peut se permettre de disperser son escorte pour laisser Island Iffish sans protection. Euh... Pardonnez mon ignorance, amiral, mais une question me brûle les lèvres. A qui devons-nous le nom de cette opération? 

_Buford ? Il s'agit du général John Buford, de la cavalerie nordiste lors de la guerre de Sécession. En stoppant l'avancée du général Lee dès le 1er juillet 1863, il permit à l'Union de gagner la bataille de Gettysburg, qui changea le cours de la guerre. Pour l'anecdote, le général Karey avait proposé le nom du général Thomas « Stonewall » Jackson, qui s'est illustré lors du même conflit, mais Jackson étant un général sudiste, l'amiral Kessling a jugé cela peu approprié.» 

Kasaren et son chef d'état-major échangèrent un sourire. Lin Pao sut que la discussion était terminée pour le moment et salua discrètement avant de s'en retourner à son poste. 

_5è flotte de Zeon, navire amiral, 15h27 GMT _

Le commandant Kester Warwix lissa sa moustache entre le pouce et l'index, fixant la projection tactique sur l'écran principal.

«Cela fait beaucoup, laissa-t-il tomber avec désinvolture. 

_Oui, capitaine, acquiesça le capitaine de frégate Jan-Mark Stenwick, son second. Le chiffre est estimé à un bon millier de vaisseaux. 

_Quelle est l'estimation pour les premiers contacts? 

_Dans moins de vingt minutes, mais il est peu probable les trois flottes placés en dehors de notre route nous attaquent dans l'immédiat. 

_Evidemment, ils attendront patiemment que nous soyons passés pour nous frapper par derrière. Quelle est le contact pour le premier groupe? 

_Une trentaine de minutes, commandant. D'après les observations, il s'agirait de la Cinquième flotte du vice-amiral Kasaren. 

_Que préconisez-vous, amiral? demanda Warwix en se retournant vers Aurillac. 

_Nous fonçons, nous n'avons guère le choix. Nous pourrions tenter d'enfoncer leurs lignes et les prendre de vitesse, mais Island Iffish n'est pas un bolide de course. La Cinquième flotte nous fait-elle face ou nous tourne-t-elle le dos? 

_Elle nous fait face, amiral. 

_Ce n'est pas très intelligent, remarqua Guidan. C'est peut-être une disposition idéale pour nous attaquer de front, mais à moins de faire demi-tour, ils sont condamnés à progresser à reculons, ce qui ne leur permettra jamais d'adopter une vitesse de croisière équivalente à la notre. Nous n'aurons aucun mal à les enfoncer. 

_Mais c'est peut-être justement leur intention, rétorqua le vieil amiral. Faire passer, non pas nous, mais la station. La Cinquième flotte ne pourra jamais ralentir la progression d'Island Iffish, ils la laisseront donc passer. En revanche, ils peuvent stopper l'avance de l'escorte. Il leur suffirait de nous retenir pendant quelques heures, ce qui laisserait la station sans défense et à la merci d'un attaque par missiles lancée depuis la Terre.» 

Une série d'explosions au loin interrompit leur colloque. 

«Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Warwix. 

_Nous recevons une transmission du ELGAYM, s'écria Stenwick. Ils viennent de se heurter à un champ de mines à deux cent soixante-treize kilomètres devant nous. 

_Arrêt complet, ordonna instinctivement Warwix, machine arrière ! 

_Contrordre! coupa Aurillac, poursuivez la progression! 

_Mais amiral, nous allons tête baissée dans... 

_Et vous laisseriez la station continuer toute seule sur sa lancée? Nous pouvons nous mettre à l'arrêt complet, mais pas la station; en ralentissant, nous ferions exactement ce que la Flotte Fédérale désirerait que nous fassions. Combien de temps nous reste-t-il avant l'entrée dans le champ de mines? 

_Douze minutes, amiral, répondit Guidan. 

_Lancez la simulation Delta-Tango 7. Combien de temps nous faudra-t-il pour la confirmation? 

_D'après la distance à l'objectif, il nous faudra six minutes avant d'avoir les premiers rapports de tir. Ça ne nous laisse que sept minutes pour les manœuvres d'évitement en cas d'échec. 

_Merci, capitaine, coupa sèchement Aurillac, je sais encore compter. Laissons tomber Delta-Tango 7, faites sortir tous les MS mis sur alerte. 

_Tous, amiral? 

_Tous. Je veux qu'ils se placent devant chaque navire et soient prêts à couvrir tous leurs déplacements. Précisez-leur bien : ils doivent abattre toutes les mines venant à leur rencontre. Nous allons procéder selon le plan tactique Victor-Sierra 12, transmettez à toutes les unités. Que Powland et Rittenheim réduisent la vitesse d'un tiers. Je veux qu'ils se placent exactement dans le sillage d'Island Iffish; la station déblaiera ainsi pour eux le champ de mines sur son passage. Garahau et Reymond s'engouffreront à l'intérieur de la station en passant par toutes les ouvertures susceptibles de faire passer un navire, nous n'aurons pas la place de faire entrer plus de bâtiments. Ordonnez à l'avant-garde de dresser un rideau pour dissimuler nos manœuvres. Falken et moi resterons dehors derrière les miroirs pour couvrir toute l'escorte jusqu'à la sortie. Nous avons douze minutes! Guidan, a-t-on identifié les mines? 

_Oui, amiral. Mines passives de types Marsouin-4B et Espadon Mark.2, mines actives de type Orque-2D. La 33è flottille dresse un rideau d'antimissiles et de leurres électroniques! 

_Rapport de tir? demanda Warwix. 

_Indéterminé, mon commandant. Le secteur est noyé de parasites, nous ne connaissons ni le nombre total de mines installées, ni la superficie couverte. 

_Pouvons-nous disperser plus nos MS? demanda Warwix à son second. 

_Oui, commandant. Mais la couverture ne pourra être assurée intégralement. Doit-on faire lancer les équipes de resserve? 

_Oui, mais pas en totalité. Si nous les lançons toutes dès maintenant, il ne nous restera plus rien pour plus tard. 

_Attendez, commandant, interrompit Aurillac. Enseigne, donnez-moi une projection tactique sur le moniteur trois.» 

Béatrix Meinschaft obtempéra avec célérité et afficha le schéma demandé. La station figurait tel un cigare vert au milieu d'une nuée verdâtre. Les quatre groupes de combat fédéraux formaient des nuages indistincts de couleur rouge, disposés en tétraèdre par rapport à la station. 

«Non, fit Aurillac, donnez m'en une plus grand. Je veux savoir où sont les flottes qui nous suivent.» 

Le schéma changea de format, exécutant un travelling arrière jusqu'à englober les deux flottes sous le commandement de l'amiral Tianm. 

« Nous allons déplacer certaines de nos unités des flancs vers l'avant, juste le temps de traverser le champ de mines, commença le chef de la Cinquième flotte. L'ennemi est encore assez loin sur nos arrières pour que nous puissions nous le permettre; par ailleurs, la flotte de Tianm sera obligée de contourner le champ, ce qui nous donnera un répit supplémentaire. Tant que nous sommes dans le champ, les Forces Fédérales n'oseront pas porter d'attaque directe, mais il faut s'attendre à ce qu'ils nous envoient tout leur arsenal dès que nous en serons sortis. 

_Bien, amiral.» 

Pesamment, les navires de l'escorte se déplacèrent aussi vite que leur permettait leur disposition afin d'obtempérer aux directives de leur commandant en chef. Bientôt, l'arrière-garde ne forma plus qu'une longue colonne continue de cinq kilomètres de diamètre, se placent dans le sillage d'Island Iffish, tandis que plusieurs de leurs unités de MS les quittaient afin de rejoindre la 33è flottille. 

De leur côté, mettant les larges ouvertures pratiquées dans la coque à leur profit, les bâtiments des Quatrièmes et Sixièmes flottes s'engouffrèrent dans la station. L'ensemble de la manœuvre ne prit que treize minutes au total. L'avant-garde de l'escorte, qui avait stoppé tout mouvement entre-temps, déploya trois rideaux successifs de missiles avant d'être rejointe par le gros de la Troisième et de la Cinquième flotte. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, Island Iffish faisait son entrée dans le champ de mines, emportant tout sur son passage, tel un balai monumental. 

_Croiseur MYCENES, 23è flottille fédérale, 15h42 GMT _

Eypar Sinapus bondit de son fauteuil sous le coup de la surprise.

«Qu'est-ce que...? 

_L'ennemi... La station traverse notre premier champ de mines, annonça son officier de pont d'une voix abasourdie. 

_Capitaine Naomi, appela Sinapus, où est passé l'ennemi? 

_Je... Nos senseurs ne repèrent plus qu'un tiers de la flotte ennemie, mon capitaine, répondit son officier en second, le reste semble avoir disparu. Selon toute probabilité, ils se sont réfugiés à l'intérieur de la station. 

_Evidemment, reprit Sinapus en se calmant. C'était la seule chose à faire. A combien sont-ils du second champ? 

_Sept minutes, mon capitaine. 

_Mon capitaine, interrompit l'officier des communications, nous recevons une transmission du LONDON... L'amiral Rockwell nous ordonne de contre-attaquer sans délai. 

_Mais l'ennemi n'a pas encore passé le troisième rideau! s'écria le capitaine de corvette Naomi. 

_L'amiral veut profiter de l'avantage, fit Sinapus. L'ennemi a temporairement ralenti sa progression, ils ne peuvent pas bouger tant qu'ils sont entourés de mines, et ils s'imaginent que c'est également notre cas. Mais nos mines ont été équipées du nouveau système d'identification ami-ennemi, nous devrions pouvoir nous déplacer sans risques. 

_Mais... Ce système ne devait être introduit en service que dans deux mois. 

_Le Haut-commandement a écourté la période d'expérimentation, expliqua Sinapus, mal à l'aise. Les fréquences d'identification ont été décidées ce matin... Espérons que ça marchera. 

_Capitaine, nous recevons des directives tactiques du LONDON. L'amiral Rockwell va lancer le plan d'attaque Beta-Reliant. 

_Bien, nous allons couvrir l'avancée de la 87è flottille. Progressez sur le cap-vecteur Sigma-Delta-Bleu, orientation bâbord treize, assiette moins cinq, poussée deux tiers. 

_Capitaine, nous avons ordre de déployer nos chasseurs. 

_Et bien allons-y. Passez-moi le capitaine Bowing. » 

L'officier des communications tapota sur quelques touches et le visage du chef du groupe aérien rattaché au MYCENES et embarqué sur le C-2316 apparut sur l'un des écrans auxiliaires. 

«Bowing, j'écoute? dit-elle en ouvrant la visière de son casque. 

_Capitaine, vous avez le feu vert pour le largage. Nous allons suivre le plan Beta-2 sur Sigma-Delta-Bleu. Nous avons réussi temporairement à limiter les mouvements de l'ennemi. Il n'a pas la possibilité de sortir de l'étroit couloir dans lequel nous l'avons enfermé. C'est le moment de contre-attaquer. 

_A-t-on repéré leurs escadres de MS? 

_Je regrette, pas à cette distance. Mais il est fort possible qu'ils soient dehors malgré le champ de mines. 

_Bien compris. 

_Bonne chance, capitaine. 

_Vous savez bien que ça porte malheur, dit-elle en souriant.» 

L'écran bascula vers une camera extérieure. Sinapus fixa l'image du Colombus dont les soutes s'ouvraient toutes grandes sous la lumière des gyrophares écarlates. Un mécanicien agita des fanions lumineux, indiquant que les préparatifs de largage étaient terminés. Sinapus hocha la tête, Naomi se pencha sur la console de l'officier des transmissions et donna l'ordre elle-même. 

«MYCENES à passerelle C-2316, confirmation feu vert largage.» 

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, le feu de signalisation sur la cabine de contrôle du Colombus passa de l'orange au vert. Presque aussitôt, les chasseurs furent lâchés deux par deux dans le vide avant de filer au loin dans un déchaînement de lumière. 

Sinapus les regarda s'éloigner avec une pointe de culpabilité. Il envoyait ces pilotes vers une mort programmée. Ils devaient le savoir eux-mêmes mais ils n'avaient rien dit, ils s'étaient contentés de hocher la tête sombrement, posant quelques questions judicieuses et apportant quelques corrections aux plans d'attaques initiaux. Puis ils s'étaient enfermés dans un mutisme morbide jusqu'au moment du déploiement. Qu'auraient-ils pu dire, après tout? Se mutiner? Le fait de se révolter n'aurait certainement pas arrêté la station. Alors quoi? Se lamenter sur une fin proche et se lancer à corps perdu dans une rédaction testamentaire? Non, naturellement, chacun affectait une expression décontractée, niant sa propre peur et simulant un grand calme dans l'espoir que son voisin ne remarquerait rien. C'était tout simplement formidable : tout le monde se jetait de la poudre aux yeux, et personne ne semblait s'en soucier. 

_Croiseur ELGAYM, 33è flottille de Zeon, 15h55 GMT _

« L'ennemi déploie ses chasseurs. Que faisons-nous, mon capitaine?

_Transmettez l'information au ZWARTH. Agraham, où en est le déploiement de nos MS? 

_Nous avons huit sections placées devant nous, soit deux escadrilles, une à nous et une appartenant au GAYRAHM. Le reste est placé derrière de façon à ne pas gêner l'action des frégates lance-missiles. 

_Je vois, acquiesça Frederik Justman. Faites avancer deux escadrilles supplémentaires pendant que nous tirons deux salves de barrage sur les chasseurs en approche. Dispersion large, mais ne gaspillez pas les munitions. 

_Bien, mon capitaine. 

_Entrée à porte de tir de l'ennemi dans seize secondes... Détection hostile positive sur Lima-Victor deux-sept ! Confirmation illumination, nommons raid-missiles Un sur Lima-Victor deux-sept, relèvement bâbord deux-neuf ; plus sept-zéro. 

_Combien, enseigne, combien? 

_Cent trente... Non, estimation présente : cent soixante-dix! Information confirmée par le GROON. Identification en cours... 

_Ordonnez aux MS de s'écarter des vecteurs de tirs immédiatement ; Agraham, lancez deux salves d'anti-missiles à cinq secondes d'écart. » 

_625è escadrille, 62è flottille de Zeon, 16h15 GMT _

Jered serrait les commandes de son MS. S'il avait retiré ses gants il aurait eu la surprise de remarquer à quel point les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches. Loin devant, les missiles fédéraux arrosaient la station, et il pouvait voir les explosions fleurir comme des champignons de lumière. 

«Mon lieutenant ? demanda-t-il à bout de patience. 

_Oui, Thomson? 

_Quand y allons-nous ? 

_Pas avant que le MIDGARD nous donne le feu vert. 

_Ça fait presque une heure que nous attendons... 

_Oui, mais il est encore trop tôt. Nous ne sommes pas encore sortis du troisième champ de mines. Ne soyez pas pressé de mourir. 

_Bien mon lieutenant. » 

L'image du lieutenant Kurtzel s'effaça sur le moniteur de communication, laissant une vague ombre grisâtre. Jered lorgna de nouveau de chaque côté de son MS et regarda les vaisseaux serrés les uns contre les autres, tels des bêtes apeurées ; ou peut-être étaient-ce des bêtes sauvages se tapissant dans l'ombre avant de bondir sur leur proie ? Quelque part sur tribord, le MIDGARD croisait en toute quiétude, entourés par ses frères. Par désœuvrement et par désespoir, Jered activa son moniteur tactique ; la station arrivait presque à la limite du champ. Comme pour confirmer son observation, le moniteur de communication s'activa sur la fréquence générale. 

«De contrôle MIDGARD à tous les pilotes, tenez-vous prêts. Sortie du champ de mines dans trente secondes. Chefs de section, parés pour la dispersion. » 

Une série de chiffres apparut sur la visière du casque et Jered bascula sur le mode de lancement puis sur la fréquence de réception tactique avant d'étudier scrupuleusement les instructions. 

«625B, donnez votre condition, fit la voix de Kurtzel. 

_Epervier Deux-un paré, répondit Jered. 

_625B paré pour l'assaut, dit Kurtzel lorsque tous ses pilotes lui eurent répondu. 

_De Etendart Un-zéro à Epervier Un-zéro, bien reçu. 

_De contrôle MIDGARD à Epervier Un-zéro, bien reçu. Mise en attente de lancement, priorité deux-un-sept, couloir d'attente six-zéro, terminé. 

_Bien reçu, contrôle MIDGARD. » 

Les échanges de signaux entre navires se firent tout à coup plus intenses. Les MS placés le plus en avant larguèrent subitement leurs réservoirs pendulaires et se ruèrent vers le champ de bataille ; leur tour n'allait pas tarder non plus. 

«De contrôle MIDGARD à 625è, autorisation lancement, priorité deux-un-sept confirmée, passez sur couloir de lancement cinq-zéro. Champ dégagé, vecteur d'attaque Romeo-Victor neuf-trois. Bon courage, terminé. 

_De 625è à contrôle MIDGARD bien reçu, répondit Deylen Krugger. Accusons réception autorisation lancement, passons sur CL cinq-zéro ; merci. De Etendart Un-zéro à escadrille, go ! » 

Les neuf MS de la 625è escadrille effectuèrent un petit écart de trajectoire pour se placer sur le couloir indiqué et se lancèrent à la suite de leur chef d'escadrille, crachant le feu par leurs tuyères. Sur son moniteur, Jered vit les navires de la flotte défiler à toute allure et disparaître vers l'arrière tandis qu'Island Iffish grossissait dans son champ de vision. L'escadrille exécuta un redressement en parfaite synchronisation avec les autres et remonta le long de l'axe de la station ; les explosions se firent plus proches, plus nettes, plus terrifiantes. Ce n'était qu'une bataille de plus, se dit Jered, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler. Serrant encore plus fort les commandes, il maintint sa vitesse et sa trajectoire, ne quittant pas des yeux le diagramme tactique maintenant projeté sur le moniteur de vision principal. 

«Contact dans quarante secondes, annonça Terenkova sur la fréquence de l'escadron. Chasseurs et missiles fédéraux repérés sur vecteurs multiples, attention à la prise de contact. 

_Roger ! répondirent tous les pilotes de l'escadron. » 

Le moniteur d'alerte se mit soudainement à hurler tandis qu'un voyant rouge s'alluma avec violence sur le moniteur principal. Un morceau d'épave fit son apparition sur l'écran, mais sa trajectoire ne coupait pas la sienne. Mais le MS de Yurika Zarken fit un brusque écart pour éviter la masse de métal qui se ruait à sa rencontre, coupant ainsi sa trajectoire. Jered eut à peine le temps de tirer sur ses commandes pour éviter la collision. 

«Attention, il y a pas mal de débris qui traînent, signala Kurtzel. Essayez de ne pas trop dévier de votre trajectoire en les évitant. Zarken, Thomson, tout va bien ? 

_Oui, mon lieutenant, répondirent les deux pilotes. 

_Bien. Gardez les yeux ouverts. Contact imminent. 

_Contact moins trente secondes, fit la voix de Terenkova. Vérification des systèmes d'armes, parés pour contact ! » 

Jered parcourut les moniteurs du regard, guettant avec anxiété la moindre anomalie, la peur au ventre. Cette fois ce n'était plus comme sur la Lune, c'était du sérieux, les Fédéraux avaient organisé un comité d'accueil plutôt impressionnant. Ayant vérifié que tous ses systèmes étaient parfaitement opérationnels, Jered confirma sa condition à son chef de section avant de passer en mode de combat. 

«Taïaut ! Taïaut ! beugla Terenkova sur la fréquence alors que l'escadrille pénétrait dans la zone dangereuse. Dispersion ! Dispersion immédiate ! » 

Les MS rompirent la formation, brisant leur alignement artistique et s'égayant par groupes de trois. Jered suivit le lieutenant Kurtzel, Yurika sur les talons, puis ce fut la confusion la plus totale. Virevoltant dans tous les sens, les MS se frayèrent un chemin entre les chasseurs Cyberfish et les missiles ennemis dont les trajectoires étaient représentées par des lignes rouges. Une véritable symphonie de couleur fusa dans le cockpit, baignant l'étroite cabine d'une lueur sanglante et donnant à la scène un aspect presque irréel. Kurtzel se déplaçait comme une anguille, Jered tenta de maintenir la trajectoire mais un signal lui indiqua que Yurika avait déjà décroché. 

«Lieutenant ! appela-t-il. 

_Je sais ! Rompez la section et occupez-vous d'elle ! » 

Jered vira de bord, exécutant un virage de cent quatre-vingts degrés et chercha la balise de son ailier. Avant même qu'il ait pu rétablir sa trajectoire, le signal d'alerte l'avertit de l'approche d'un missile. Pris de court, Jered fit demi-tour sur place, canon braqué, et tourna la tête dans toutes les directions en lâchant une bordée de projectiles. Le canon suivit les mouvements de sa tête et balaya partout où se posait son regard, mais rien. Quelque part sur sa gauche, une lueur s'approcha de lui à une vitesse terrifiante mais aucun obus ne le toucha. Le Zaku se mit à danser à reculons, lâchant deux puis trois leurres thermiques ; au moment où le missile arrivait sur lui, le MS en lâcha un quatrième avant de faire une pirouette. Le missile passa à toute vitesse, frôlant la tête du Zaku. Mais un Cyberfish se présenta presque aussitôt derrière, crachant par ses mitrailleuses de bord. Jered esquiva, dégaina sa hache puis se jeta sur le chasseur fédéral en rugissant. 

_4è flotte fédérale, navire amiral, 17h02 GMT _

Tianm ferma deux des quatre fenêtres sur son moniteur et étudia le déroulement de la bataille sur la plan général. La flotte ennemie avait enfoncé les trois champs de mines sans difficultés apparentes, utilisant la station comme déblayeuse ; la Cinquième Flotte faisait écran, face à elle, progressant à reculons tandis que les trois autres formations assaillaient les arrières de l'escorte. A présent, la flotte de Kasaren avait amorcé un lent mouvement giratoire vers la droite, tandis que Rockwell, Nakamoto et Delgado entamaient un mouvement similaire chacun de leur côté. 

«La voie est libre, amiral, fit l'officier de pont. 

_Merci, capitaine. Virez de bord sur bâbord quatre-sept. 

_Amiral ! Nous... Nous devrions continuer tout droit. Island Iffish a ouvert une brèche suffisamment importante dans le champ de mines pour que nous puissions le traverser sans risque. 

_Capitaine, c'est l'ennemi qui vient de passer devant nous. Qui peut nous garantir qu'ils n'ont pas laissé derrière eux d'autres mines, à savoir les leurs ? 

_Mais les mines déployées par la Deuxième flotte couvrent une très large superficie, nous mettrons des heures à les contourner. 

_C'est un risque à prendre. Nous ne pouvons pas nous amuser à partir à la pèche aux mines ; nous l'avons déjà fait une fois, mais nous n'en avons plus les moyens. Commandant Cheung, répétez l'ordre de virer sur bâbord quatre-sept. 

_A vos ordres. » 

Richard M'Belenka refréna un geste d'exaspération mais transmit l'ordre conformément aux desseins de l'amiral. Peu à peu, les vaisseaux s'écartèrent de leur trajectoire pour contourner l'obstacle tandis que loin devant eux, la bataille continuait de faire rage. 

_Croiseur SYLPHID, 62è flottille de Zeon, 18h46 GMT _

Les MS revenaient par petits groupes vers leurs navires d'attache respectifs afin de faire le plein de munitions. Quelques escadrilles restaient en retrait pour couvrir les opérations d'appontage, mais après deux heures de combat, les pilotes espéraient pouvoir prendre un peu de repos, d'autant plus qu'ils venaient de repousser la dernière vague de chasseurs fédéraux. 

Cette fois, la confrontation avait été moins contraignante que sur la Lune, et les pilotes avaient pu à nouveau exploiter au maximum les capacités de leurs engins. Ils avaient repoussé deux, puis trois vagues de chasseurs, intercepté quatre vagues de missiles, détruit deux croiseurs lors d'incursions avancées. Mais le rayon d'action accordé par l'état-major était trop réduit, ils avaient l'impression d'évoluer à l'intérieur d'une boîte hermétiquement close : ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'éloigner d'Island Iffish de plus de deux cents kilomètres ! Ce n'était plus comme pour la Dixième flotte fédérale, où ils avaient suffisamment de champ et de temps pour se permettre de dégarnir les flancs de la station. Ils avaient maintenant non une mais quatre flottes qui les cernaient de tous parts. 

Impossibilité de se mouvoir en laissant la station derrière, impossibilité de rester immobile alors que celle-ci continuait de progresser. Impossibilité de poursuivre l'ennemi comme de fuir l'affrontement. La limitation des options se ressentait auprès de l'état-major, car la succession des ordres n'avait pas été toujours très cohérente, comme si l'amiral Aurillac hésitait entre la contre-attaque et la tempérance. Frustrés, les pilotes étaient souvent obligés de laisser fuir l'ennemi alors que quelques kilomètres de plus auraient suffi pour l'éliminer. La Flotte Fédérale n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps pour déceler cette faiblesse et depuis trois heures, ils jouaient au chat et à la souris ; chacun poursuivant l'autre à tour de rôle dans les limites d'un ring imaginaire de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres cube. 

«Mon capitaine, appela l'officier de quart. Nouveau contact sur Victor-Sierra deux-sept... Relèvement plus huit-neuf, bâbord un-deux-zero. Quatrieme vague de chasseurs fédéraux en progression, précédée par trois vagues de missiles ! Nombre inconnu ! 

_Où est passée notre couverture ? cria Greyevski. 

_La... La 64è flottille ne se trouve pas sur sa position, elle est à tribord trois-six, mon capitaine. Notre couverture supérieure est complètement dégarnie ! 

_Servants, illumination et feu à volonté ! Dispersion sur Victor-Sierra... 

_Impossible, mon capitaine, nous avons des MS au décollage et à l'appontage, ils sont dans notre ligne de mire ! 

_Peut-on envoyer les missiles les contourner ? 

_Négatif, on n'a pas le temps de programmer les missiles. 

_C'est bien le moment ! Dites à Forrest de dégager, qu'il revienne plus tard ! Combien de temps jusqu'à l'impact ? 

_Cinquante-sept secondes ! 

_A-t-on le temps de tirer quoique ce soit, capitaine ? 

_Juste quelques leurres, mon capitaine, répondit Jester. 

_Merci. Transmettez à tout l'équipage : parés pour impact ! 

_A tout l'équipage, répéta l'officier de pont, parés pour impact ! Impact missiles dans quarante-huit secondes ! » 

Les missiles s'abattirent sur la formation comme une pluie fine, arrosant la flottille comme des petites gouttelettes d'argent empanachées de flammes. Les gouttelettes se transformèrent en lances de feu, embrasant et transperçant les navires qu'ils touchèrent. Le SYLPHID fut lui-même touché par un missile ; le vaisseau oscilla sous l'impact mais n'en continua pas moins sa course. 

«Jester ! Rapport ! 

_Flanc tribord touché aux sections G et H sur les ponts trois et quatre. Dégâts mineurs, les rapports détaillés arrivent. On nous signale que trois de nos MS d'accompagnement sont allés au tapis. 

_Combien ont été perdus au total ? 

_Douze, mon capitaine. 

_Douze ? Tant que ca ? 

_Le capitaine Forrest vous demande sur le canal sept. 

_Passez-le-moi. Ici Greyevski. 

_Capitaine, je demande la permission d'apponter d'urgence. Mes MS sont tous désarmés, nous sommes à bout ! 

_Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser apponter maintenant ; vous exposez nos bâtiments au feu de l'ennemi ; les Feds n'attendent que ça pour nous descendre. Ecartez-vous de notre ligne de mire et laissez-nous les repousser avant d'apponter. 

_Capitaine ! Mes hommes sont aussi à la merci des chasseurs fédéraux, sans espoir de répliquer ! Nous risquons l'annihilation ! 

_Et à quoi sert un MS qui a perdu son navire d'attache, monsieur ? Comment vous débrouillerez-vous s'il ne reste plus aucun navire pour vous repêcher, hein ? » 

Forrest jura entre ses dents, mais Greyesvki avait raison. Un MS sans support logistique n'était rien. 

«Les MS de réserves sont lâchés en ce moment même, reprit-elle, laissez-leur l'interception de la prochaine vague. 

_Et nous ? 

_Tout dépend de ce qui se passera dans les dix minutes qui vont suivre. Nous ne pouvons pas les larguer et vous récupérer en même temps ; placez-vous en retrait et attendez le feu vert pour le rapatriement, nous lancerons une fusée de signalisation. 

_Bien mon capitaine. » 

Le commandant de bord du SYLPHID se retourna vers son officier en second. 

«Jester, poursuivez le lancement de l'escadrille de réserve. Sitôt le largage terminé, lancez une vague de missiles et rapatriez les MS qui en ont le plus besoin en priorité. Quel est l'état de la flottille ? 

_Le SKULD et le LEPRACHAURN ont été touchés, dégâts mineurs. L'ASTRID se retire de la première ligne vers la deuxième. Nous avons trente-neuf MS dehors dont vingt-deux à rapatrier d'urgence. 

_La 64è flottille modifie sa position pour se replacer sur le front supérieur, mon capitaine, annonça l'officier de contrôle. 

_Passez-moi le commandant du SKIDBLADNIR ! 

_Bien mon capitaine. Mon capitaine, le SKIDBLADNIR nous annonce que le commandant Rudyard vient de mourir, le commandement a été transféré au lieutenant Stratton. 

_Stratton ? Qui est-ce ? Où est le capitaine El-Jaber ? 

_Le manifeste de l'équipage liste le lieutenant Stratton comme navigateur, habilitation officier de quart, répondit Jester en consultant son ordinateur. Le capitaine El-Jaber est également sur la liste des pertes. 

_Navigateur ? On ne peut pas lui laisser le commandement de la flottille ; contactez le SLEIPNIR, il faut transférer le vaisseau de commandement de toute urgence ! 

_Bien mon capitaine. » 

_6è flotte de Zeon, navire amiral 19h51 _

Powland se pencha vers la table et étudia le schéma que lui présentait son chef d'état-major.

«L'ennemi a temporairement cessé de nous attaquer et a adopté pour le moment la position suivante. Ils possèdent toujours la supériorité numérique et ils en profitent. Ils savent que nous sommes obligés de permuter nos effectifs à tour de rôle, et que contrairement à eux, nous sommes temporairement mais brièvement à découvert. C'est le moment qu'ils choisissent pour envoyer leurs vagues de chasseurs, de préférence par l'arrière et par-dessous. 

_Parce que c'est le point faible de nos navires, n'est-ce pas ? 

_Oui amiral. Les chasseurs effectuent une passe, et une seule à vitesse maximale, à la verticale de nos flottilles. Généralement, nos MS n'ont presque pas le temps de réagir, et quand ils le font, une autre vague survient de la direction opposée. Cette tactique est payante, et nous avons déjà perdu quinze bâtiments. 

_N'avons nous aucun moyen de parer à cette menace ? 

_Pas avec les limitations que l'amiral Aurillac nous a imposé, répondit Jezn Sigwald. Si vous voulez qu'on les élimine, il faut nous laisser courir derrière eux. 

_Nous ne pouvons pas, capitaine. Si nous envoyons ne serait-ce que la moitié de nos effectifs pour tenter de briser l'encerclement et poursuivre l'une de leur flottes, les autres n'attendront pas notre retour pour éliminer le reste de l'escorte. Ironiquement, c'est l'ennemi qui garde l'avantage de la mobilité pour le moment. Nous devons trouver un moyen de démanteler leur dispositif. Est-ce que les mines ont donné quelque chose ? 

_Négatif amiral, répondit le capitaine de corvette Diego Braxen. Leurs vaisseaux passent hors de portée de nos mines actives. 

_Nous devrions laisser tomber cette approche amiral, poursuivit Jennifer Ketlik. Leur point faible est la flotte qui se trouve devant nous. Elle est la plus mal placée des quatre et possède la plus mauvaise mobilité, parce qu'obligée de se déplacer à reculons. Si nous devons contre-attaquer, ce sera de ce côté. 

_Merci capitaine, mais nous jouerions le jeu de l'ennemi. C'est la démarche la plus logique, donc prévisible ; les Fédéraux ont du élaborer une contre-attaque. Il nous faut trouver autre chose. 

_Mais amiral, nous subissons les assauts permanents de deux flottes au moins ; nous avons déjà assez de mal à les contenir, une contre-attaque est impensable. La Quatrieme flotte a elle-même fait quelques tentatives mais à chaque fois ses mouvements ont été stoppés par une force bien supérieure. Au vu de la situation actuelle, nous ne pouvons pas espérer sortir de notre position défensive sans bouleverser les conditions stratégiques. 

_Quel pourcentage des effectifs en pilotes avons-nous engagés ? 

_Nous en sommes à soixante-dix pour cent, amiral. 

_Pouvons-nous en engager plus ? 

_A ce stade de l'operation, ce serait dangereux, amiral. Nous perdrions la réserve. 

_Alors nous allons allonger la période d'activité de nos pilotes en rognant sur leurs heures de sommeil. Nous disposerons ainsi de plus de pilotes par rotation. Je laisse le choix des drogues à la discrétion des médecins de bord. 

_Amiral, fit Satori à voix basse en se penchant vers lui. Les unités utilisent déjà des drogues de façon régulière, certaines ont même déjà atteint le seuil de tolérance. 

_Nous n'avons pas le choix, enseigne. Capitaine Ketlik, dispatchez les ordres. Dès que nous aurons réactivé assez de pilotes, nous lancerons une contre-attaque. 

_Amiral ? 

_Nous devons contre-attaquer maintenant, pendant que nous en avons encore la possibilité. L'ennemi s'est lancé dans une bataille d'usure dont il sortira immanquablement vainqueur, à moins que nous puissions renverser l'ordre des choses avant que le déséquilibre ne devienne trop important. 

_Mais les ordres de l'amiral Aurillac stipulent... 

_Je connais les ordres, capitaine. Laissez-moi négocier ça auprès de lui. Pour le moment, remorquez tous les navires qui ne sont plus en état de naviguer et tractez-moi également quelques épaves fédérales sur le chemin. Dès que j'ai l'aval de l'amiral en chef, je vous communiquerais mon plan de bataille. A partir de ce moment, vous aurez trois heures pour la mise en place ; c'est le temps minimum pour programmer les hommes par hypnopédie et préparer le matériel. 

_Quel sera l'objectif, amiral ? 

_Prendre l'ennemi à revers. Il y a un moyen. J'aurais préféré pouvoir harceler l'ennemi de façon continue, mais ça ne sera pas possible ; cette tactique ne marchera qu'une fois. 

_Bien, amiral. » 

Powland congédia ses officiers qui se retirèrent tous de la salle de briefing, sauf son aide de camp. 

«Vous n'êtes pas d'accord, enseigne, je me trompe ? 

_Vous poussez nos pilotes trop loin, amiral. 

_Ils sont entraînés pour ca. 

_Psychologiquement, oui. Mais physiquement? Nous ignorons quels peuvent être les effets secondaires d'une utilisation intensive des drogues sur une aussi longue durée. Nous risquons de les tuer. 

_Tant bien les perdrions-nous que cela représenterait un maigre sacrifice si cela doit nous apporter la victoire. 

_Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites ! protesta Alexendra. 

_Bien sur que non ! rétorqua Powland avec violence. J'ai moi-même un membre de ma famille parmi les pilotes de MS ! Mais ce sont là les paroles du baron Gihren lui-même. Et il à raison. 

_Gihren Zabi parle comme si les hommes n'étaient que des pions. 

_C'est le cas. Les soldats ne sont que de simples pions sur un échiquier ; en fait, la victoire sur l'ennemi prime sur tout le reste, quelqu'un soit le prix. 

_Qui... Qui donc est ce membre de votre famille ? 

_Mon neveu, Jered. Vous devez le connaître. 

_Jered ? hoqueta la jeune femme. Je ne savais même pas qu'il s'était engagé ! Que fait-il dans l'astronavale ? Où est-il ? 

_Je n'en sais rien... Sans doute quelque part là-bas. » termina-t-il en désignant les lueurs de la bataille, loin devant lui. 

_Astroport de Paris-Roissy Charles de Gaulle__,__ Terre,  8 janvier, 21h25 heure locale, 20h25 GMT_

Les onze véhicules composant l'escorte militaire stoppèrent sur la piste et se déployèrent autour du point de parking. Les gardes en uniforme de parade en descendirent et s'alignèrent à leur tour sous la lumière des projecteurs. Lorsque l'avion officiel s'immobilisa cinq minutes plus tard, un épais tapis rouge avait été déroulé au pied de l'escalier mobile ; formant une haie de part et d'autre, les gardes étaient au garde-à-vous, arme sur l'épaule malgré la pluie battante. Le froid cinglait leur visages tandis que leurs manteaux alourdis par l'eau ruisselante claquaient sous les rafales de vent. Pas d'orchestre, pas de représentants gouvernementaux, juste quelques officiers impassibles et rigides comme des blocs de glace.

«Qui est-ce ? demanda Reika Talbo en regardant les hommes en uniforme descendre lentement la passerelle. 

_Des huiles de Jabrow. Qui fuient Jabrow plutôt, rectifia aussitôt Gérard Lin Pao. 

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils font à Paris ? 

_J'en sais rien. Peut-être une escale avant de regagner le Plateau d'Albion ou le quartier général de Dublin en Irlande. » 

Un mouvement sur la piste interrompit leur conversation. Un autre véhicule officiel déboucha de l'extrémité du périmètre de sécurité, gyrophares allumés, et s'approcha de l'avion sous l'œil avisé des gardes. Le véhicule s'arrêta à une vingtaine de mètres de l'avion et un officier subalterne en sortit, suivi d'un garde, et se présenta devant l'officier supérieur qui attendait au bas de l'escalier mobile. Ce dernier prit la missive des mains du messager, le congédia, puis s'avança au devant des passagers qui descendaient les dernières marches. 

«Mes respects amiral, salua-t-il en se mettant au garde-à-vous, je suis le colonel Rodrig N'Guyen. Nous venons de recevoir les derniers nouvelles de l'amiral Rockwell, dit-il en lui tendant une dépêche. » 

Maximilien Kessling prit le papier qu'il lui tendait et lut attentivement avant de le transmettre à son chef d'état-major. 

«La situation semble être sous contrôle, commenta ce dernier. De quand datent ces informations ? 

_Nous avons fini de les décoder il y a tout juste un quart d'heure, répondit N'Guyen, mais ces informations ne doivent pas dater de plus de deux heures. 

_Pensez-vous que nous pouvons nous fier à cela ? demanda Kessling en se retournant vers Estevar. L'amiral Rockwell me semble un peu trop optimiste à mon goût. 

_Je n'en sais rien, amiral, répondit celui-ci. Il me faudra analyser les informations en détail. 

_Amiral, fit son aide de camp. Vous serez mieux dans la voiture. 

La pluie se fait plus intense. 

_Vous avez raison, capitaine. Colonel N'Guyen, montez avec nous dans la voiture. Y a-t-il une ligne directe avec le Plateau ? 

_Oui amiral. Nous avons une liaison radio sécurisée avec le PC dans la voiture. 

_Parfait, vous me mettrez au courant de tous les détails qui ont pu être occultés dans ce rapport. Dans combien de temps serons-nous au Bourget ? 

_Dans une demi-heure, amiral. 

_Bien. Allons-y. » 

N'Guyen salua et précéda la petite délégation jusqu'aux trois voitures blindées dans lesquels s'engouffrèrent les officiers venus de Jabrow. Kessling et Eestevar prirent place face à N'Guyen tandis que le capitaine Arlington prenait place à côté du chauffeur. Dès que les portières furent fermées, les gardes embarquèrent à bord des véhicules blindés et les trois voitures se mirent en branle, accompagnées de leur escorte. 

«L'escorte n'est-elle pas un peu trop voyante ? demanda Estevar. 

_En effet, colonel, mais elle est suffisamment dissuasive pour que quelqu'un ose s'attaquer à nous. 

_Comment est la situation ici ? demanda Kessling, soucieux. 

_La population est nerveuse. Le gouverneur à fait évacuer toute la côte atlantique et nous devons également accueillir des ressortissants anglais et irlandais. Les experts doutent que les raz-de-marée parviennent aussi loin, mais les civils n'écoutent qu'une seule voix, celle de la peur. 

_Passons. Quelles sont exactement les nouvelles du front ? 

_L'amiral Rockwell a lancé l'assaut selon le plan prévu. Il escompte affaiblir suffisamment l'escorte pour parvenir ensuite à détourner son attention lorsqu'il enverra des commandos s'infiltrer sur la station. 

_A-t-on reçu une confirmation que les moteurs de la station sont toujours opérationnel ? demanda Estevar. 

_A vrai dire... Aucune de source officielle. Les moteurs de ce type de station ont été démantelés il y a une vingtaine d'années, mais nous avons observé Zeon effectuer des corrections de trajectoire avec ; nous pensons qu'ils ont pu les réactiver. 

_Poursuivez, ordonna Kessling. 

_Bien amiral. Les quatre flottes ont adopté la disposition optimale révélée par les simulations et ont commencé le harcèlement de la flotte rebelle. Les attaques s'effectuent principalement au moyen des chasseurs et des missiles longue portée ; peu de nos vaisseaux se risquent à affronter directement l'ennemi, la plupart des nôtres se retirent bien avant pour décourager toute tentative de poursuite. A ce sujet, le vice-amiral Kasaren nous a fait remarquer que les forces adverses restent confinés dans les limites d'une «boîte» dont ils ne sortent pour ainsi dire presque pas. Nous essayons d'exploiter cette faiblesse à notre avantage. 

_Quels sont les résultats pour le moment ? 

_Les résultats sont positifs, amiral. Les derniers flashs en provenance de la Deuxième flotte indiquaient une situation parfaitement maîtrisée. Nos pilotes ont élaboré une tactique pour éviter leurs MS et enregistrent des scores très satisfaisant sur les bâtiments ennemis. 

_Des pertes ? 

_Elles sont pour l'instant négligeables. 

_Parce que l'ennemi reste pour l'instant cantonné sur une position défensive, argua Estevar. » 

N'Guyen jeta sur le chef d'état-major un regard de travers, l'air à la fois profondément surpris et irrité. Estevar fit mine de l'ignorer et se plongea dans l'étude des derniers rapports. 

«Zeon a lancé une flotte quasi intacte sur nos arrières, expliqua Kessling. Lorsque cette formation ralliera la station, et d'après les dernières observations elle le fera sous peu, nous serons pris entre deux feux. Il nous sera alors impossible de diviser nos forces pour faire face sur les deux fronts, car l'ennemi aura l'avantage tactique et stratégique. Numériquement, leurs vecteurs mobiles seront supérieurs aux nôtres et constitueront la principale menace pour nos navires... Tianm doit le savoir, il doit même pouvoir sentir leur souffle sur sa nuque, mais Rockwell ne voit rien, son horizon est bloqué par la station. Etes-vous parvenus à contacter la Deuxième flotte de votre côté ? 

_Négatif, amiral. Nous avons le même problème que vous. La flotte est en déplacement constant, ce qui élimine toute possibilité de communication laser à moins d'arroser toute la zone, auquel cas l'ennemi pourrait intercepter la communication. Nous pouvons essayer les micro-ondes mais l'intégrité du message ne pourra être garantie. Le général Gomez pense que la meilleure solution consiste à lancer un satellite de communication à partir de Baïkonour. 

_Non, ce serait une perte de temps. L'orbite n'a pas encore été nettoyée, Zeon a toujours la capacité d'abattre tous les satellites que nous pourrions lancer... » 

Kessling soupira malgré lui et se laissa aller sur la banquette, jetant un regard sur les arbres qui défilaient de chaque côté de la route, fugitivement éclairés par les phares avant d'être de nouveau absorbés par la nuit. L'escorte bifurqua bientôt sur la gauche et emprunta la Nationale 17 en direction du Bourget.


	22. chapitre 21

CHAPITRE 21

**CHAPITRE 21 **

_5è flotte de Zeon, navire amiral, 8 janvier, 21h05 GMT _

Aurillac appuya son menton sur son poing fermé et considéra son vis-à-vis avec gravité. 

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, Mark. Ce que vous proposez peut très bien nous mener à notre perte. Si les Forces Fédérales découvrent notre ruse, nous perdrons des unités dont nous ne pourrons nous passer. 

_Je comprends bien, amiral, répondit Powland. Mais la situation exige que nous sortions de notre réserve pour aller houspiller un peu l'ennemi. Si mon plan aboutit, l'ennemi sera obligé de battre en retraite pour réorganiser sa formation ; c'est le répit dont nous avons besoin nous-mêmes afin de réorganiser nos rangs. C'est le seul moyen que nous ayons pour briser l'encerclement. 

_Vous exagérez, ce n'est pas le seul moyen. Nous pouvons concentrer nos actions vers le point faible du dispositif ennemi, l'avant, ce qui est tactiquement moins risqué. Notre avant-garde serait rejointe par l'escorte, bénéficiant ainsi d'un soutien logistique non négligeable. D'après ce que vous proposez, votre corps d'intervention sera laissé à la traîne pratiquement sans espoir de pouvoir rejoindre la flotte principale. 

_Il y a toujours la flotte de l'amiral Hazawell. 

_Rien ne vous garantit qu'il aura la possibilité de les recueillir, argua l'amiral en chef. D'ailleurs, nous n'avons toujours pas pu établir le contact avec la Huitième flotte. 

_Amiral, ma proposition est la meilleure que vous puissiez obtenir dans l'immédiat. Il nous faut répliquer tant que nous en avons encore la possibilité, après il sera trop tard. » 

Aurillac se redressa, dubitatif. Indécis, il chercha ses mots pour tenter de contre-argumenter mais se rendit compte que Powland avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas espérer tenir indéfiniment une position résolument défensive ; il leur fallait contre-attaquer au plus tôt. Pourquoi était-il donc si réticent, alors ? Peut-être avait-il peur de prendre des risques, où peut-être même, de prendre trop de risques. Il savait que l'Operation British mettait sa carrière en jeu, mais n'était-ce pas le cas de tous ? Mais peut-être qu'au fond, cela n'avait aucune importance. La réussite ou l'échec de l'operation ne changerait rien pour lui. 

Dans ce cas, pourquoi s'en faire ? 

Parce qu'il aimait cette armée, tout simplement ! Il l'avait vu naître, il avait vu les hommes qui la dirigeaient s'engager, mûrir puis commander d'autres engagés qui mûrissaient à leur tour pour former une nouvelle génération d'officiers. Il ne pourrait jamais supporter de voir cette armée annihilée dans un embrasement général dont il serait le principal artisan. Mais le commandant en chef de la Sixième flotte avait raison. 

« Bon, d'accord, laissa-t-il tomber. Vous avez carte blanche. » 

Powland coupa la communication après avoir salué son supérieur et se retourna, satisfait, vers son chef d'état-major. 

« L'amiral Aurillac serait contrarié s'il savait que vous avez entamé les préparatifs de cette opération sans son accord. 

_Mais l'amiral n'en saura jamais rien, rétorqua Powland avec un sourire en coin. Où en sommes-nous avec les préparatifs ? 

_Terminés à quatre-vingts pour cent. Nous disposons de trois escadrons, c'est tout ce que nous avons pu réunir sans dégarnir complètement notre défense. Nous avons également tracté selon vos directives cent trente-huit épaves de tous genres et de toutes tailles prêtes à être disséminées. Attendez... On me fait savoir que les pilotes viennent de sortir de briefing et seront prêts à décoller dans cinq à dix minutes. 

_Mouvements de l'ennemi ? 

_Rien pour le moment. Ils n'ont intenté aucune action contre nous depuis une demi-heure. Les sondes automatiques de la Quatrieme flotte continuent de surveiller les mouvements de l'ennemi. La Cinquième flotte nous rapporte quelques escarmouches épisodiques mais la tendance du moment est au retrait et au regroupement. 

_Merci, capitaine. Dès que nos préparatifs seront terminés, contactez-moi l'amirale Rittenheim. Où en est la Huitième flotte ? 

_Négatif, amiral. La Quatrième flotte fédérale a dispersé beaucoup de leurres et son brouillage est trop intense pour que nous puissions localiser la flotte de l'amiral Hazawell avec précision. Nos simulations la situent en ce moment à quatre où cinq heures derrière nous, mais nous pouvons nous tromper à deux ou trois heures près. 

_C'est vraiment trop imprécis. 

_Je suis désolée, amiral. 

_Peu importe. Lieutenant, branchez-moi le canal soixante-sept sur le moniteur trois ; je veux voir les pilotes décoller. A ce propos, où en est la 625e escadrille ? 

_625è escadrille sur moniteur trois, amiral. L'unité du capitaine Krugger achève ses préparatifs de largage ; elle a le numéro d'ordre quatre. 

_Merci, capitaine. Enseigne, vous allez bien ? » 

Alexendra sursauta malgré elle. La jeune femme fit un signe de dénégation pour signifier que tout allait bien mais ne put se résigner à jeter un regard vers le moniteur trois ou, justement, les MS de la 625è escadrille achevaient leurs préparatifs. 

_Croiseur MIDGARD, 62è flottille de Zeon, 21h12 GMT _

Scott Dariun regarda le dernier des MS se détacher du grappin de largage et se retourna vers le hangar en poussant un grand soupir. Ça lui faisait le même effet à chaque sortie, il ne s'habituerait jamais à la vue du hangar vide ; il avait l'impression d'un manque, et cette impression était renforcée par une certitude : ils ne reviendraient pas tous, encore une fois. Le mécanicien en chef du MIDGARD soupira de nouveau, persuadé que personne ne l'entendait et ramena vers lui sa trousse à outils en tirant sur la corde qui la rattachait à sa combinaison. Partout autour de lui, son équipe en faisait autant, déplaçant les conteneurs vides vers les aires de parcage, rangeant les appareils de servitude et pliant les plates-formes de maintenance. 

Un signal lumineux sur sa montre-communicateur attira son attention, lui indiquant un appel entrant de nature personnelle. Dariun appuya sur le bouton d'accusé réception puis se dirigea vers un Interphone pour y composa le numéro affiché d'appel. 

«Bonjour Scotty, ici Schneider. 

_Mon capitaine. 

_J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez fait des difficultés pour autoriser le décollage ? 

_Evidemment, vous avez vu dans quel état sont mes MS ? On dirait des passoires, et vous voulez qu'on fasse voler nos pilotes là-dedans ? Vous rigolez, mon capitaine. 

_Vous avez pourtant reçu tout le matériel dont vous aviez besoin. 

_Le matériel, oui, mais pas le temps pour les greffer sur mes MS. Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il nous faut passer dessus pour les faire voler ne serait-ce qu'une heure ? Douze heures ! Douze heures de maintenance pour une heure de vol. C'est ce qu'il nous faudrait pour pouvoir vous donner des MS en parfait état de vol. 

_Mais vous ne disposez pas de douze heures, rétorqua Schneider avec un grand sourire entendu, sachant que son mécanicien en chef avait toujours tendance à exagérer un peu. 

_Evidemment non. On a eu à peine quatre heures et demie depuis le retour de la précédente sortie. Que voulez-vous que nous fassions en si peu de temps, je vous le demande ? Réparer deux trois trucs par-ci et par-là, découper, coller, mastiquer ; c'est pas de la maquette plastique ! C'est fragile, un MS, ça nécessite beaucoup plus d'attention. Et puis... Mes mécanos sont au bout du rouleau. 

_Mais je sais que vous faites ce que vous pouvez. Sincèrement, quel est l'état exact de nos MS ? 

_Sur les neuf que nous avons à bord, deux sont hors d'usage et nous servent de sources pour pièces détachées, trois sont dans un état critique et les autres volent de bric et de broc sauf un... 

_Sauf un ? C'est à dire ? 

_Il s'agit du MS de Thomson. Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne. En dehors des vérifications d'usage et des impacts de micrométéorites, je n'ai jamais rien à faire dessus. 

_Et alors ? Ça prouve que vous vous en occupez bien et qu'il en prend également soin. 

_Je me suis mal exprimé, mon capitaine. Depuis que Thomson est revenu sur le MIDGARD, je n'ai pas eu une seule réparation à faire sur son MS. Son appareil n'a pas pris un seul coup ! 

_Pas un seul ? Vous êtes bien sûr ? demanda Schneider, intrigué. 

_Il n'a pas été touché une seule fois ! 

_Ce n'est pas possible. C'est statistiquement impossible. 

_Je sais, mais les chiffres sont là, je peux vous envoyer mes fichiers. 

_C'est sûrement une coïncidence. 

_Vous savez, mon capitaine, je ne crois pas trop aux coïncidences. J'ai un camarade de promotion sur le ZWARTH. Il paraît qu'ils ont aussi un pilote du tonnerre, un certain sous-lieutenant Char Aznable, de la 31è escadre de chasse. Non seulement il n'a pas été touché une seule fois, mais en plus il aligne déjà un palmarès impressionnant. 

_Nos pilotes sont tous exceptionnels. 

_Mon capitaine, vous savez bien que ça, c'est juste de la propagande. Nos pilotes sont très bons, d'accord, mais des pilotes vraiment exceptionnels, nous n'en avons pas des régiments entiers. Mon capitaine... Est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parler des New-Types ? 

_Bien sûr, j'ai étudié le Contolisme à l'Académie, mais les New-Types... Ce ne sont que des racontars de bonnes femmes. Vous n'allez pas me dire que Thomson ou Aznable pourraient en être, quand même ? Si ça existait, ça se saurait et ça se verrait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Les New-Types n'apparaîtront pas encore sur l'échelle de l'évolution avant quelques bons millions d'années. 

_Ecoutez, mon capitaine, ces histoires de New-Types, c'est trop compliqué pour moi, mais Zeon Daikun n'avait pas dit que l'évolution de l'homme serait plus rapide dans l'espace ? 

_Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Il a dit que l'évolution de l'Homme dans l'espace pourrait connaître une croissance exponentielle, et que les New-Types pourraient être les premiers à être adaptés à la vie en milieu spatial et pourraient être les précurseurs d'une nouvelle race destinée, selon lui, à supplanter l'homo sapiens sapientis. Il y a beaucoup de «pourraient » dans ce discours, mais je vous rappelle que cela reste de l'hypothétique ; c'est de la masturbation intellectuelle. 

_Mais ce sont quand même des surhommes. 

_Non, ce ne seront pas des surhommes, c'est un préjugé très répandu mais inexact. Les New-Types ne seront pas des surhommes ; Daikun prétendait qu'ils auraient sans doute une appréhension plus complexe et plus approfondie du milieu spatial. Ce ne seront pas des surhommes dotés de super pouvoirs. 

_Pourtant... 

_Je comprends ce que vous ressentez. L'homo sapiens supplanté par une nouvelle race alors qu'il vient à peine de s'élancer dans l'espace et qu'il n'a pas encore eu le temps de faire ses preuves, ça paraît brusque et terriblement injuste, voire même effrayant. Mais Daikun lui-même n'a jamais pu prédire la date d'apparition de tels êtres, alors pourquoi se poser des questions ? De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il nous sera donné de trancher sur le problème ; nous ne verrons jamais les New-Types apparaître de notre vivant. » 

Dariun hocha la tête mais son expression demeura tout de même perplexe. En trente ans de carrière il n'avait jamais vu un appareil revenir dans un état presque aussi parfait qu'à son départ. C'était mécaniquement et humainement impossible. Pour sa part, peu importait qu'ils eussent correspondu à la définition donnée par Zeon Daikun ou non, les New-Types n'étaient pas un mythe mais une réalité. Dariun prétexta un travail urgent pour écourter la discussion et coupa la communication en se promettant qu'il en parlerait à Astonage Medosso, son collègue du ZWARTH. 

_Croiseur TRIESTE, 48è flottille fédérale, 21h26 GMT _

Le voyant d'alerte se mit à clignoter avec insistance sur le pupitre de l'officier de surveillance. Les senseurs avaient repéré des objets en approche ; l'ordinateur de bord étudia les premiers relevés, activa de nouveaux senseurs afin de compléter son analyse puis livra ses conclusions sur le moniteur de l'enseigne Helen Tarsis alors même qu'une transmission s'affichait dans une autre fenêtre. 

« Rapport du LEIPZIG, annonça cette dernière. Traversons obstacles sur trajectoire en nombre important. Information confirmée par nos senseurs, commandant. Vitesse inertielle quasi-nulle, faible signature infrarouge. Composition : épaves d'origines diverses à quatre-vingt-sept pour cent. 

_Encore ? demanda Marineris. A-t-on détecté des mines ? 

_Négatif, commandant. 

_Mmh... Des traces de vie ? 

_Le LEIPZIG ne précise pas. Leurs relevés sont imparfaits mais il est possible qu'il reste des survivants ; les probabilités sont estimées à trente-deux pour cent. 

_Nombre exact et dispersion ? demanda Korolev a son tour. 

_Trois cent cinquante-sept sur cinquante kilomètres cube. 

_C'est beaucoup trop vaste pour que nous puissions lancer une opération de sauvetage, fit Korolev en se retournant vers son supérieur. C'est le quatrième champ d'épaves que nous traversons. Nous devrions laisser les unités qui arrivent derrière nous s'en charger. 

_Vous avez raison. Contactez le BERLIN et faites-leur un compte-rendu de la situation. Et... où en est-on avec le ravitaillement des chasseurs ? Ça fait une demi-heure que cela aurait du être fini. 

_Nos mécaniciens font ce qu'ils peuvent, commandant. Nous pouvons ravitailler tous les appareils en une demi-heure, mais depuis la Lune, nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'effectuer la moitié des révisions réglementaires ; et il nous faudra encore au moins six heures pour réviser tout l'escadron. 

_Je sais bien... Nous aurions du pouvoir anticiper et faire effectuer des rotations, au lieu d'immobiliser les trois-quarts de nos chasseurs au même moment. 

_L'échec de l'Opération Atlas n'a pas permis une réorganisation entièrement cohérente de nos rotations, commandant… » 

Marineris refréna un geste d'exaspération et poussa un grognement, réalisant subitement que lui-même n'avait pas réussi à réorganiser correctement les rotations de son propre équipage. 

« Nous entrons dans le champ d'épaves, commandant. 

_Merci. Faites comme tout à l'heure : réduisez la vitesse de deux facteurs et préparez-vous aux manœuvres d'évitement. 

_Devons-nous les détruire au passage, mon commandant ? 

_Nous n'avons reçu aucune instruction à ce sujet. Inutile de gaspiller nos munitions. » 

Kris Korolev acquiesça et se retourna pour transmettre les ordres aux officiers de pont. Marineris regarda d'un œil sombre les morceaux de métal déchirés qui passaient de part et d'autre de l'étrave de son vaisseau. La distinction des couleurs entre le bleu horizon des croiseurs fédéraux et le vert olive utilisé par Zeon permettait une reconnaissance rapide de l'appartenance des épaves. Il y avait une majorité de bleu, reliquats d'une bataille âprement disputée. Parfois, on entr'apercevait une série de chiffres, un nom sur une surface tordue, permettant l'identification de telle ou telle unité. Mais le plus macabre restait ces multitudes de petites taches blanches qui erraient désemparées dans le vide : des combinaisons spatiales individuelles déchiquetées... De temps en temps, on apercevait une silhouette qui s'agitait, mais le TRIESTE n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter. Les ordres étaient de poursuivre la station, le sauvetage étant laissé aux groupes de soutien qui arrivaient en fin de convoi. Là encore, la distinction des camps était aisée, Zeon utilisant des combinaisons spatiales à dominante vert pâle, les fédéraux utilisant des combinaisons jaunes pour leurs pilotes, blanches pour le personnel de la flotte ; mais quelle que fut l'appartenance, les Forces Fédérales étaient tenues de récupérer tous les survivants. Ce n'était pas œuvre de charité que de récupérer les pilotes ennemis qui, faute de quoi, seraient voués à une mort par asphyxie. Il s'agissait tout bonnement de capturer autant de prisonniers que possible afin de les soumettre à un interrogatoire. 

Sur l'écran principal, le rideau de débris sembla s'éclaircir, indiquant que le TRIESTE serait bientôt hors du champ. Le commandant de bord actionnait la souris de son propre terminal pour redirigez les senseurs sur la nouvelle position d'Island Iffish lorsque le signal d'alerte automatique retentit subitement sur la passerelle. Tarsis sursauta un bref instant avant de se pencher à nouveau sur son moniteur. 

«Le... Le COVENTRY vient d'être touché ! 

_Le COVENTRY est sur nos arrières ! Par quoi a-t-il été touché ? 

_Euh... Données insuff... je reçois un rapport du MANDALAY : attaque ennemie sur notre flanc tribord ! Correction, assaut-deux mené sur... éléments hostiles multiples repérés sur tout le périmètre de défense central ! 

_C'est un traquenard ! s'écria Kris. 

_Avons-nous toujours la liaison avec le BERLIN ? 

_Négatif, commandant. La liaison vient d'être interrompue, nous sommes coupés du groupe principal! 

_Contactez l'amiral Lazlo ; le KUALA LUMPUR figurait dans les bâtiments de tête. Demandez-lui des instructions sur la marche à suivre. Tarsis, l'ennemi s'acharne-t-il sur l'avant garde ou sur le groupe principal ? 

_Sur nous, mon commandant. » 

Marineris ouvrit une nouvelle fenêtre de données sur son moniteur et lut rapidement le rapport des senseurs. Il pouvait bien se tromper, mais une idée commençait à se former dans son esprit au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans sa lecture. Cette attaque ne pouvait être qu'une diversion, et non une attaque de grande envergure. L'opération consistait sans doute à retarder la flotte fédérale, voire à éliminer son avant garde, celle-ci constituant naturellement le point faible de leur dispositif. Le fait que l'ennemi ait bien pris soin d'isoler l'avant garde du reste du groupe corroborait cette hypothèse, de même que l'information, confirmée par les senseurs, selon laquelle aucune autre unité d'appui n'avait été lancée depuis la flotte principale de Zeon. 

Deux choix s'offraient à lui : continuer tout droit à vitesse maximale pour ne pas se laisser distancer par Island Iffish, soit faire demi-tour pour abattre l'ennemi. La première solution avait pour désavantage de les isoler complètement et les laisser encore plus vulnérables qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà ; la seconde leur donnait un avantage tactique considérable mais leur ferait perdre le peu d'avantage stratégique qu'ils avaient pu gagner ces derniers jours. Ils pourraient éliminer les éléments hostiles mais le retard accumulé sur la station se creuserait, leur empêchant d'appuyer efficacement les flottes tirées depuis la Terre, les plaçant également sous la menace de la flotte ennemie qui approchait sur leurs arrières. Marineris choisit finalement la seconde solution, parce qu'offrant les plus grandes chances de survie dans l'immédiat. 

« Enseigne, et cette liaison avec le KUALA LUMPUR ? demanda-t-il après avoir fait faire demi-tour à sa flottille. 

_J'ai bien la liaison avec le vaisseau amiral mais je suis en contact avec la passerelle secondaire, répondit Tarsis en hésitant. Le KUALA LUMPUR a été touché. 

_Gravement ? 

_On me rapporte que la passerelle a pris un coup direct. La situation n'a pas encore été totalement clarifiée mais les probabilités pour que l'amiral Lazlo ait été tué sont très fortes. 

_Qui commande alors ? 

_Je ne sais pas... J'ai une liaison vidéo avec le capitaine de corvette Stritcher sur le canal douze. 

_Passez-le-moi. Capitaine, qui commande chez vous ? 

_Moi, mon commandant. Mais tous nos officiers supérieurs ont été tués et je ne suis pas habilité à faire respecter la procédure hiérarchique. 

_Pourtant quelqu'un doit bien donner les ordres. 

_Avec tous mes respects, mon commandant, pour autant que je sache, vous êtes pour l'instant l'officier le plus gradé avec qui j'aie été en contact. 

_Vous me demandez de prendre le commandement du groupe ? » 

Stritcher haussa les épaules d'un air faussement désolé. 

« C'est d'accord » répondit-il, pressentant qu'à l'autre bout du fil, Stritcher devait soupirer de soulagement. 

Marineris ferma deux des six fenêtres et en ouvrit une cinquième pour afficher le protocole de passation de commandement avant de le lire à voix haute, sautant tous les paragraphes qu'il jugeait inutiles. A l'autre bout de l'écran, Stritcher pâlissait devant cette parodie de procédure mais ne pipa mot ; d'ailleurs quoiqu'il eut pu dire, Marineris s'en fichait, le temps pressait. Il termina en trente secondes un protocole prévu pour durer dix minutes ; Stritcher s'apprêta à formuler une protestation mais le commandant du TRIESTE l'interrompit net, puis édicta ses ordres sur la fréquence générale. Il fit faire demi-tour à tous les bâtiments et ordonna à ce que tous les chasseurs disponibles soient lâchés le plus tôt possible, de préférence avant que les manœuvres de retournement soient achevées, de sorte qu'ils puissent couvrir les croiseurs. 

Le plan initial de l'ennemi prévoyait sans doute que les navires fédéraux continuent sur leur lancée, mais l'inverse semblait avoir également été prévu puisque les MS se réorganisèrent très rapidement en reprenant le couvert derrière les morceaux d'épaves. Leur tactique changea également. Plutôt que de détruire les navires, les MS s'appliquaient à présent à neutraliser leurs systèmes de propulsion afin de stopper leur progression. Cette tactique était judicieuse : les croiseurs immobilisés gênaient le retournement de l'avant garde mais gêneraient également l'avancée du groupe principal quand il arriverait sur les lieux. Toutefois, Marineris ne voyait aucune échappatoire pour les pilotes ennemis. Ils étaient pris dans une nasse qui ne ferait que croître avant de se refermer sur eux. 

Sitôt passé le premier peloton de vaisseau, l'attaque avait été d'une violence et d'une rapidité inouïe.Jered essaya de suivre Kurtzel du mieux qu'il le put, mais il dut s'avouer bientôt vaincu : le jeune homme perdit son supérieur et son peloton de vue moins de cinq minutes après le début des combats. Livré à lui-même, Jered virevoleta entre les croiseurs fédéraux, indécis, décochant un obus par-ci, une salve par-là, sans vraiment trop de conviction jusqu'à ce qu'il avisa, légèrement en retrait du théâtre, d'une épave de Musaï à la dérive. Jered dirigea son Zaku dans cette direction, avide d'un havre de quiétude alors qu'autour de lui, c'était le carnage. Quelque chose n'allait pas en lui. Quoi ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il était certain qu'il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits. 

Le Zaku s'immobilisa dans ce qui fut autrefois le hangar aux MS et Jered reprit son souffle. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce décor, ce hangar à MS lui était terriblement familier, comme tous les hangars des vaisseaux de classe Musaï, mais ce n'était pas ça qui lui torturait l'esprit. 

« La Mort, se murmura-t-il à lui même. Par quel miracle en suis-je venu à faire abstraction de la mort ? A m'habituer à son odeur jusqu'au point de ne plus la remarquer ? » 

Jered posa un regard fané sur le hangar. Des caissons d'armement et de munitions flottaient au milieu de deux Zakus à l'agonie, entourés d'une constellation de détritus et de corps. Des survivants ? Peu problable. Jered ne pris même pas la peine de vérifier. Il se contenta de fixer les silhouettes inertes qu baignaient dans le clair de Terre que laissait filtrer les brèches dans la coque. 

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller à de telles considérations. Il était en mission, en plein combat, même ! Quelles étaient les directives ? Jered tenta de se remémorer ce qui leur avait été dit pendant le briefing : immobiliser les vaisseaux, et non les détruire foncer, tirer puis se cacher avant de refoncer, tirer et se cacher de nouveau. Un peu comme au jeu du chat et de la souris. 

Jered se resaisi et empoigna fermement les commandes de direction. 

« C'est fou le nombre d'épaves qui traînent dans le coin… C'est fou que ça peut être utile. » ironisa -t-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur le moniteur arrière alors que son Zaku jaillissait de l'épave, juste sous l'étrave d'un croiseur fédéral. 

Le Zaku se plaqua tout d'abord contre la coque, en dehors de portée des canons, puis attendit que le croiseur passe à proximité d'un autre pour jaillir, bazooka et poing, et tirer un obus en direction de l'ïlot. Jered eu à peine le temps de voir la passerelle du Saramis voler en éclat qu'il dirigeait déjà son Zaku se réfugier derrière une autre épave afin de guetter sa prochaine proie. 

Comme pour le contrarier, le moniteur d'alerte se mit à clignoter à ce moment, lui indiquant l'approche d'une menace : les navires fédéraux venaient en effet de lâcher leurs chasseurs, rendant leur mission encore plus précaire qu'elle ne l'était déjà. L'avertisseur sonore couplé au moniteur d'alerte se mit à couiner de façon plus insistante au fur et à mesure que les chasseurs approchaient, mais Jered se tint coît, tous les sens aux aguets, attendant que la vague déferle sur lui. Trois, six, puis neuf chasseurs passèrent juste devant lui, à quelques centaines de mètres de l'épave dans laquelle il s'était dissimulé. Jered attendit encore un peu plus. Deux autres formations passèrent sans le remarquer. 

« Maintenant ! se dit-il. » 

Jered poussa les manettes à fond et surgit de l'épave quand tout à coup, sa trajectoire fut coupée par un autre chasseur Cyber Fish ! Jered actionna les rétro-fusées et redressa son MS, évitant la collision de justesse ! 

« Merde !!! » 

Le chasseur continua sur sa trajectoire mais s'apprêtait déjà à faire demi-tour, mais ce qui préoccupait Jered, c'était les ailiers de ce même chasseur ! L'avertisseur d'alerte hurlait maintenant, emplissant le cockpit des ses sonorités rauques. Jered eu juste le temps de jeter un coup d'œil sur la gauche pour entrapercevoir deux chasseurs qui fonçaient sur lui, crachant obus et missiles de tous part. Jered n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir, ses réflexes prirent le dessus et actionnèrent machinalement les commandes de son Zaku. Le MS se retourna vers ses adversaires en dégaînant son Heat Hawk du bras gauche et en mattraquant le cockpit du premier chasseur qui arrivait avec son bazooka. Jered ne prit pas le temps de constater l'étendue des dégâts : le second chasseur arrivait par sa droite. Le Zaku se retourna, brandissant le Heat Hawk, et s'apprêta à sectionner le chasseur en deux quand Jered entendit distinctement une voix dans sa tête !. 

« NON !!! » 

La voix de Marine résonna à ses oreilles comme si elle eut été dans le cockpit du Zaku à côté de lui. 

« Non ? » fut le seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il n'eu même pas le temps de se demander d'où venait cette voix, ni ce que signifiait cette négation ou cette interdiction. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le chasseur fédéral passait juste à côté de lui, lui permettant d'entrapercevoir le cockpit de son ennemi. Et là il y eu comme un déclic. Le pilote leva les yeux vers le Zaku, et comme par un étrange caprice, il sembla à Jered que leurs regards se croisèrent. 

« Anaïs !!! » 

Matériellement, Jered n'aurait pas pu la reconnaître, il le savait. Il avait juste entraperçu une vague silhouette, celle du pilote assis dans le cockpit du Cyber Fish, et ce pendant une infime fraction de seconde. Pourtant, dans le bref instant que dura cet échange de regards, Jered su avec certitude qu'il s'agissait bien d'Anaïs Macleyn. Le chasseur et le MS s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, emportés chacun de leur côté par les caprices de la bataille. Jered resta tétanisé quelques secondes quand tout à coup, le champ de bataille fut bouleversé une série d'éclairs aveuglants ! Le signal de la retraite… 

Sur la passerelle du TRIESTE, tous les filtres solaires s'opacifièrent brutalement pendant que des messages paniqués fusèrent sur tous les canaux.. 

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Marineris en relevant la visière de son propre casque. 

_L'ennemi répand des leurres visuels ! répondit l'officier de pont. Ils sont également appuyés par des tirs de barrage tirés depuis l'escorte ! Ils essaient de s'enfuir ! 

_Confirmez l'état des senseurs optroniques. 

_Ils sont neutralisés, mon commandant ! Doit-on passer sur manuel et riposter ? 

_Négatif. Nous risquerions de toucher nos propres vaisseaux. » 

Marineris s'affaissa dans son fauteuil puis retira péniblement son lourd casque avant de jeter un regard au dehors. Ce n'était plus la peine d'insister. Les MS avaient sans doute accompli ce qui leur avait été demandé ils s'étaient donc naturellement retirés. Les vitres de la passerelle reprirent progressivement leur clarté limpide, mais les Zakus avaient définitivement disparu, comme aspirés par les étoiles. 

« Enseigne, confirmez le repli des éléments hostiles puis annulez l'alerte rouge. Faites aussi rappeler les chasseurs. » 

Les officiers de surveillance confirmèrent l'un après l'autre que les MS avaient définitivement quitté le théâtre des opérations. Peu à peu, les chasseurs commencèrent également à regagner leurs vaisseaux d'attache, comme s'ils n'avaient attendu que ça. 

« Commandant, nous avons réussi à rétablir partiellement les communications avec le groupe principal. 

_Passez-moi l'amiral Tianm. 

_L'amiral Tianm sur le canal deux, mon commandant. 

_Amiral, salua le commandant du TRIESTE en prenant le combiné. 

_Commandant Marineris ? Que s'est il passé ? Où est l'amiral Lazlo ? 

_Les forces de Zeon nous ont tendu une embuscade. Le KUALA LUMPUR a été sévèrement touché… J'ai le regret de vous annoncer la perte de l'amiral Lazlo. 

_C'était… un officier de valeur, répliqua sobrement le chef de la 4è flotte en hochant la tête. 

_Amiral. Je souhaiterais souligner certains détails relatifs à cette embuscade. 

_Allez-y. 

_L'ennemi nous a assailli dans l'intention délibérée de ralentir notre progression. Ils se sont contentés d'immobiliser plus de navires qu'ils n'en ont détruit. 

_Je vois, cela signifie qu'ils ont désespérément besoin d'un répit. Ce serait le moment idéal pour lancer une attaque de grande envergure. Dommage que nous ne puissions pas… J'ai compris, laissez-moi le temps d'y réfléchir. Je convoquerai tous les commandants de flottilles dans deux heures. En attendant, maintenez l'état d'alerte jaune. 

_Que faisons-nous des navires endommagés ? Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser derrière nous. 

_Je sais bien… Laissez moi y réfléchir. 

_Amiral, nous n'en avons guère le temps. Nous avons une flotte ennemie à quelques heures derrière nous seulement. » 

Le visage de Tianm prit une expression contrariée, comme si Marineris avait posé la question à ne pas poser. Mais même l'amiral en chef ne pouvait pas toujours penser à tout. 

« Combien de navires ont été touchés ? demanda-t-il finalement. 

_Seize, mon amiral. 

_Alors évacuons-les. 

_Cela va prendre un temps fou. 

_Pas si tout le monde met la main à la pâte. Je vais faire stopper l'intégralité de la flotte et mettre tous les véhicules de transport à contribution. Le personnel sera redistribué sur les navires dont les équipages sont en sous effectifs, les chasseurs qu'on ne pourra pas embarquer devront être tractés autant que possible, tout le reste sera abandonné. 

_Faire décélérer toute la flotte puis la faire repartir ne se fera pas sans heurts, vous ne l'ignorez pas. Nsoua vons également une flotte ennemie sur nos arrières, et elle ne serait que trop heureuse de nous frapper dans le dos alors que nous sommes vulnérables. 

_Je sais bien, commandant, mais peu de choix s'offrent à nous. Il faut bien choisir la moins coûteuse, même si elle n'est pas nécessairement la moins risquée. Nous allons tirer plusieurs salves de missiles pour tenter de retarder la progression de la flotte ennemi. Quant à l'évacuation, commencez déjà de votre côté, nous arriverons d'ici une heure. Tianm terminé. 

_A vos ordres. TRIESTE, fin de transmission. » 

_Croiseur DE GAULLE8è flotte de Zeon, navire amiral 23h43 GMT _

« Balises identifiées. Nous recevons une transmission en laser, audio uniquement. Ce sont des unités en provenance de la Sixième flotte. Le commandant Terenkova est en ligne sur le canal deux et demande à vous parler. 

_Bien, passez-la-moi. » 

L'amiral Hazawell prit le combiné et appuya sur un interrupteur pour prendre la communication. Deux minutes suffirent pour que Terenkova lui explique la situation et obtienne la permission de faire apponter ses MS. Toutefois, la Huitième flotte ayant son groupe aérien quasiment au complet, il n'était pas possible de les accueillir sur aucun des bâtiments de guerre. Restaient les porteurs de classe Pazock et Papuwa, possédant bien des installations de stockage et d'entretien mais dépourvus de tout système de lancement et d'appontage. Les MS durent donc effectuer leur approche manuellement, avant de se poser un par un sur les vaisseaux qui leur avaient été désignés. 

Terenkova surveilla elle-même l'appontage de ses pilotes avant de se décider à faire son rapport au commandant de la 8è flotte. 

« De Arquebuse Un à Etendard Un Zéro. Krugger, ma section a été anéantie. J'ai besoin que vous me prêtiez deux pilotes pour m'escorter jusqu'au De Gaulle. 

_Bien mon commandant, je vous envoie Thomson et Guedry, indicatif Etendard Deux Un et Etendard Trois Deux. 

_Merci capitaine, je vous les rendrais dès que possible. Terminé. » 

Terenkova attendit patiemment que ses deux nouveaux ailiers la rejoignent avant de se diriger vers le vaisseau amiral de la Huitième flotte et demander l'autorisation d'apponter. La manœuvre ne prit guère plus de dix minutes et se déroula dans un synchronisme et une précision remarquable. Cinq minutes plus tard, Terenkova flanquée de ses deux pilotes se présenta au garde à vous sur la passerelle. 

« Mes hommages, commandant, fit Hazawell en faisant pivoter son fauteuil. Je suppose que Powland ne vous envoie pas à moi sans raisons ? continua-t-il sans préambule. 

_Non amiral. L'amiral Powland a estimé le moment propice pour engager une contre-offensive pour réduire l'encerclement. Si vous le permettez, l'amiral m'a confié une disquette à votre intention. 

_Montrez voir, fit ce dernier en prenant la disquette que lui tendait Terenkova. » 

Hazawell introduisit le document dans une fente de son terminal personnel et joua quelques instant avec sa souris avant de se plonger dans une lecture minutieuse. 

« Combien de pilotes m'avez-vous amené exactement, capitaine ? dit-il en se retournant. 

_Trois escadrons, mon amiral. Le nombre des pertes n'est pas encore établi mais je pense avoir moins de dix pour cent de pertes. » 

Hazawell s'adossa à son siège en soupirant. 

« Powland me place dans une situation gênante, je ne tiens pas une auberge mais une flotte spatiale. Nous avons fait le plein de matériel et d'effectifs sur Granada, mes navires sont par conséquent complets. Toutefois, il devrait être possible de caser vos hommes quelque part… N'escomptez pas sur des installations grand luxe, il vous faudra vous contenter de ce qu'il reste. En attendant, allez donc trouver mon chef d'état-major, le capitaine Malkoff. Il doit être dans le hangar, il vous dira où vous installer. 

_Bien compris, mon amiral. Merci mon amiral. » 

Terenkova salua en claquant des talons, imités par ses deux ailiers. 

« Permission de quitter la passerelle, mon amiral.. 

_Permission accordée. » 

Les trois pilotes saluèrent une nouvelle fois puis quittèrent la passerelle en un synchronisme parfait. 

« Permission de parler franchement, mon commandant, avança timidement Karlanz Guedry qui marchait aux côtés de Jered. 

_Oui lieutenant ? 

_Est-ce un impression où l'amiral Hazawell ne semble pas nous porter dans son cœur ? 

_C'est exact lieutenant. Pour lui, nous ne sommes que des importuns. Je pense que nous ne serons pas à l'aise tant que nous n'aurons pas regagné la Sixième flotte… s'il elle existe toujours à ce moment là. 

_Vous ne parlez pas sérieusement ? fit Jered à son tour alors qu'ils entraient dans un ascenseur. 

_Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse, lieutenant, répondit Terenkova avec mépris. Cette opération… Cette guerre n'est rien de plus qu'un énorme coup de poker. Ce n'est pas de la stratégie, mais un jeu de hasard. Or je déteste les jeux de hasard. » 

Terenkova estima qu'elle en avait suffisamment dit et se terra dans un mutisme obstiné. En fait, elle avait peur. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, ni comment, mais elle avait peur et en était parfaitement consciente. Et pour cette raison elle se méprisait elle-même. Quelque chose en elle lui disait que tout cela finirait mal, et que rien de bien n'en sortirait, aussi bien pour la Fédération que pour le Duché, une sorte… d'intuition… 

« Jered ? » 

Le petit groupe s'arrêta net et Jered tourna la tête en direction de la voix qui l'avait interpellé. 

« Derek… » 

Terenkova observa le jeune pilote avec attention, distinguant un certain malaise malgré l'apparent calme qu'il essayait de maintenir sur ses traits. Elle regarda à nouveau la silhouette à l'autre bout de la coursive qu'ils venaient d'emprunter, puis reporta son regard vers Jered. 

« Vous avez cinq minutes. Pas plus. Je vous veux dans le hangar dans dix minutes. » 

Jered acquiesça sans mot dire puis agrippa l'une des poignées mobiles qui courait le long du mur. 

« Qu'est ce tu fous là, furent ses premiers mots. 

_Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Je te croyais sur la Lune ? 

_C'est moi qui ait posé la question en premier, rétorqua Jered en s'assurant du coin de l'œil que Terenkova et Karlanz avaient quitté la coursive. 

_C'est une longue histoire… 

_Pfff…. Je n'ai pas toute la vie devant moi. Résume. 

_Hé, ça fait un an qu'on ne s'est pas vu et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ? 

_Derek, on est en guerre bordel de merde. Ce ne sont pas des circonstances idéales pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps autour d'une tasse de thé. Surtout quand tu n'as pas ta place sur ce vaisseau. 

_Tu crois peut-être que je ne le sais pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je suis ici, hein ? Tu m'as planté du la Lune avec trois tonnes de questions irrésolues, tu as participé à… à cette boucherie sur Taruntius, tu participes à cette monstrueuse opération qui… 

_Tais-toi ! fit Jered en plaquant la main sur la bouche de son ami. Les murs ont des oreilles… Ne restons pas là, viens. » 

Les deux jeunes gens empruntèrent une autre coursive, s'échangeant des regards lourds de questions tout en observant les alentours à la dérobée. 

« Tu crois peut-être que je fais ça de bon cœur ? reprit Jered au bout d'un moment. Tu crois peut-être que ça m'amuse de participer à ce plan démentiel ? 

_Mais alors pourquoi ? 

_Parce qu'il est grand temps que la fédération comprenne. OK, je reconnais ne pas être un fervent admirateur des mœurs politiques du duché, mais je méprise encore plus celles de la fédération. C'est pour cela que je suis là. 

_L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami… C'est ça ? » 

Jered fronça les sourcils et toisa son ami. 

« En quelque sorte… » 

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux deux, tandis qu'ils s'engouffraient dans un ascenseur. 

« Anaïs était sur la Lune, tu le savais ? 

_Tu me l'as dit sur Lacus Sommniorum. 

_Oui, mais pas qu'elle était sur Gutenberg._ _

_Quoi ? hoqueta Jered, interloqué. 

_Anaïs était sur la base de Gutenberg pendant l'attaque. » 

Jered appuya précipitamment sur le bouton commandant l'arrêt d'urgence de l'ascenseur et se retourna vers Derek en écarquillant les yeux. 

« Elle y était, j'ai vérifié, reprit le journaliste, dans cesser de fixer Jered du regard. Mais j'ignore ce qui a pu lui arriver ensuite. » 

Jered s'effondra sur le sol de la cabine, atterré. Et puis soudain, ce fut comme si quelque chose se fut rompu dans son esprit : tous ses souvenir refluèrent vers lui comme un raz de marée. L'école sur Island Iffish, la station dévastée, les révélations de Marine, sa disparition, sa peine et son désespoir. Tout cela envahit son esprit par vagues successives et en lentes pulsations douloureuses. Jered s'adossa péniblement contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, suffoquant sous l'émotion, inconscient des rivières de larmes qui jaillissaient ses yeux. Alors c'était bien elle qu'il avait rencontré sur le champ de bataille, quelques heures auparavant ? Comment avait-il fait pour la reconnaître ? Comment avait-il su ? Inquiet et se méprenant sur l'origine des larmes, Derek se pencha vers son ami. 

« Jered… ? » 

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite, secoué par le choc psychologique. Comment avait-il pu oublier cela ? Comment avait-il pu oublier ces horreurs, sa douleur ? Et qu'allait-il faire ? 

« Jered ? » 

La voix du journaliste le tira de sa torpeur. Jered tourna vers lui un regard hagard et réalisa pour la première fois qu'il pleurait lorsqu'il vit les goutelettes voler à travers l'étroite cabine. 

« Elle est là… 

_Qui… ça ? 

_Anaïs, elle est là-bas, murmura Jered en désignant vaguement la position supposée de la 4è flotte fédérale. Je l'ai rencontrée. 

_Tu l'as… quoi ? demande Derek, incertain d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il venait d'entendre. 

_Je l'ai croisée… en plein combat. Je l'ai reconnue. 

_Tu délires… Tu dois faire erreur ! C'est impossible, comment veux-tu reconnaître… 

_Je le sais. Je l'ai reconnue. » 

Derek se tut, tentant de déchiffrer l'expression de son ami. 

« J'ai vu Marine… déclara-t-il finalement, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. 

_Marine ? Marine est morte… 

_Quoi ? 

_Marine est morte, portée disparue au dessus de Taruntius. 

_Tu es fou ! Marine est vivante, je l'ai vu sur le… » 

Derek s'interrompit net, car l'image effrayante qu'il avait eu de la jeune fille lui revint à l'esprit. Non, Jered avait raison : la Marine Jensen qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux était morte. Il ne restait à présent qu'une coquille creuse et mutilée. 

« Marine est vivante ? s'écria Jered en saisissant son ami. Où ça ? Où l'as-tu vue ? 

_Ici…Sur un autre vaisseau… Je ne sais plus lequel, je crois qu'il s'agit du vaisseau-amiral. Elle… a été blessée. Elle a perdu un bras, mais je crois aussi qu'elle a été victime d'asphixie cérébrale… » 

Le visage de Jered se ferma à ses mots. Il n'aurait su dire s'il était heureux d'apprendre qu'elle était en vie, ou peiné d'apprendre son état. Quelque chose n'allait pas en lui, il ne parvenait pas à faire le tri parmi ses émotions, comme si quelque chose s'était déréglé. Des souvenirs qu'il croyait enfouis ou qui lui semblaient étrangers ressurgissaient dans sa mémoire, comme si un autre lui-même tentait de s'éveiller à la conscience. 

« Le lieutenant Thomson est prié de regagner le hangar. Je répète, le lieutenant Thomson est prié de regagner le hangar. » 

L'annonce résonna dans la cabine de l'ascenseur. Jered se redressa et regarda sa montre. Il avait une minute de retard. Il fallait qu'il y aille, mais il ne pouvait pas y aller dans cet état là, il fallait qu'il se resaisisse. Derek le comprit et lui décocha un direct en plein visage. Jered s'applatit contre la paroi puis retomba lourdement sur le sol. Hébété, il leva les yeux vers son ami. 

« Allez, va donc jouer à la guéguerre, petit soldat. » 

Jered se releva lentement sans cesser de fixer son ami. Il fini par sourire puis, malgré tout ce qui pouvait les séparer à présent, les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de main. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au niveau des sas d'accès aux hangars et Jered sorti de la cabine. 

« Prend soin de toi, et ne va fouttre ton nez là où ta présence n'est pas désirée, fit-il en rajustant son casque. 

_Toi aussi, répondit le journaliste. » 

**Désolé, je n'ai même pas encore commencé le chapitre suivant... **

[**retour à l'index**][1]

   [1]: index.htm



End file.
